Effet Papillon : Tome II
by Rufus Shinra SFFS
Summary: La crise est désormais en place, ayant commencé dans le Nuage de Magellan, et étant arrivée par deux chemins différents sur Atlantis. Quatre points de vue, quatre individus et un vieil héritage, dans une situation toujours plus instable.
1. Prologue : Remise en question

_Remise en question_

Elle reprit conscience brutalement, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond de la cellule. Au moment où elle commençait à se poser des questions sur sa situation, un bruit fin l'informa de la présence d'une autre personne dans la petite pièce où elle était enfermée depuis son retour parmi ses semblables.  
>Une silhouette passa devant son regard, alors qu'elle était allongée sur sa couchette, et l'ignora totalement avant de se pencher dans sa direction. La froideur et l'efficacité avec laquelle l'individu déplaça Shanti sur la civière avant de l'entraver l'effraya autant que les gestes eux-mêmes.<br>Tentant de prononcer une parole, puis de faire un geste quelconque, la plus jeune membre de l'équipe SG-22 se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement paralysée. La panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil l'homme en tenue protectrice ouvrir la porte, et, pendant quelques instants infiniment longs, s'efforça sans succès de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.  
>La civière sur laquelle la prisonnière reposait commença à se déplacer lentement, et ce ne fut que lorsque son entraînement reprit ses droits que Shanti put commencer à se calmer.<p>

Pour s'apercevoir que sa respiration ne trahissait rien des émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir.  
><em>Au…au secours.<em>, supplia-t-elle silencieusement.  
>Mais personne ne répondit à son appel, alors que son regard, fixé vers le haut, lui montrait un défilement ininterrompu de plafonds de coursives.<p>

Les dernières heures avaient été reposantes, dans la mesure du possible. Si les différents escadrons du _Concordia_ étaient en alerte partielle, la situation s'était stabilisée, et Carl venait de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.  
>Mais à présent qu'il avait quelque peu récupéré, son esprit était occupé avec trop de questions…<br>La mission pour laquelle il s'était porté volontaire ne lui avait rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà, tandis que la présence même du commandant et du CAG lors du retour des appareils était en soi plus qu'intrigante. Un coup d'œil sur l'un des moniteurs lui permit de vérifier que la rotation des pilotes pour la CAP n'avait pas changé et qu'aucune consigne générale n'était entrée en vigueur pendant son sommeil. Voyant que son tour viendrait dans plus de deux heures, il prit un petit-déjeuner au mess, puis se rendit aussitôt vers le gymnase du bord.  
>Il ignora le peloton de Marines qui s'y entrainait et se dirigea vers la personne qui avait motivé son déplacement. Celle-ci venait de terminer un parcours d'escalade, et Carl attendit quelques secondes après qu'elle soit descendue pour l'aborder<br>"Capitaine ?" demanda-t-il à la femme.  
>"Tiens, Halcyon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" répondit-elle avec autant de tact que sa fatigue lui permettait.<br>"Je voudrais juste savoir si…si c'est habituel, comme réception, ce qu'on a eu en rentrant ?"  
>"Pas vraiment" dit-elle en confirmant les suspicions du jeune pilote. "Mais en même temps, je te mentirais en te disant que ce genre de situation est habituelle." Elle s'assit sur un banc et lâcha un soupir. "Ces vaisseaux, les Jaffas à côté, ce qui t'es arrivé…il y a pas mal de choses pas très claires ces derniers temps, mais comprends bien : on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Juste obéir aux ordres, espérer qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font en haut, et réagir vite quand tout merdera."<br>"Peut-être que ça va se calmer", hasarda Carl avec un air rassurant.  
>"Deux flottes de deux puissances en guerre froide, l'une à côté de l'autre, des planètes et des vaisseaux qui se font balayer…sans vouloir être vache, tu me sembles un peu naïf. J'ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait ne pas péter à la figure de quelqu'un. Enfin, faut juste ne pas être ce "quelqu'un"… "<p>

Cela n'avait été, pour la majorité des habitants d'Atlantis, qu'une nouvelle crise qui était caractéristique de cet environnement de travail particulier. Aucun mort ne fut finalement à déplorer, les quelques accidentés se remirent d'aplomb, et chacun reprit son travail, qu'il s'agisse du contrôle des équipements ou d'un projet visant à révolutionner la science humaine.  
>Seule une vingtaine de personnes avait idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement déroulé quelques heures auparavant, et l'une des principales protagonistes ne cessait d'y repenser. Après avoir été aux côtés des plus hauts responsables civils terriens à plusieurs millions d'années-lumière à la ronde, Anna n'avait toujours aucune idée des conséquences qu'auraient pour elle ces évènements.<br>Les systèmes Anciens fonctionnaient à nouveau mais son projet, et sa vie, étaient en pause. Toute l'équipe dont elle avait eu la responsabilité venait de se voir assigner à d'autres postes, tandis que Nathan et elle-même voyaient leur avenir devenir incertain.  
>Confinée dans son logement, Anna tentait péniblement de se détendre quand une voix désincarnée la fit sursauter :<br>"Que feront-ils, selon vous ?" demanda la voix très légèrement synthétique de l'intelligence artificielle.  
>"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt discuter avec le docteur Jackson et les autres ?" répondit-elle avec rancœur.<br>"Si, bien sûr, et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Anna Stern", continua la voix.  
>"En admettant que je veuille vous répondre, comment le saurais-je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de leur parler et qui peut accéder à tous leurs dossiers personnels sur un coup de tête."<br>"Vous êtes humaine, pas moi", répliqua Atlantis.  
>"Retenez bien ça : on ne vous fera pas confiance", s'emporta Anna. "S'il y a une chose qu'on ne supporte pas, c'est d'être à la merci d'autrui, et même les docteurs Jackson et Weir, malgré leur ouverture d'esprit, n'oublieront pas votre démonstration."<br>"Merci."  
>"Hein ? Comment ça, "merci" ?" s'interrogea Anna.<br>"Vous êtes honnête lorsque l'on vous stresse. Dure, selon vos critères sociaux, mais honnête." Atlantis marqua une pause parfaitement calculée pour appuyer son propos, puis reprit doucement, "Vous feriez une bien piètre diplomate, il me semble."  
>Anna voulut répondre vertement, mais, au moment de prendre son souffle, la voix mélodieuse de l'I.A. l'interrompit :<br>"Je vais vous laisser, mademoiselle Stern, j'ai beaucoup à faire."

Ces deux heures avaient été plus éprouvantes encore que les jours passés dans l'étrange cellule, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de son corps, brusquement agité de spasmes. Son premier acte conscient fut de se mettre en position fœtale alors que des larmes inondaient son visage.  
>On l'avait rapidement amenée dans une salle d'examen, où les personnes qui avaient porté le brancard la déposèrent sans douceur sur une table d'opération. Son regard fut alors attiré par les extrémités brillantes d'une série d'instruments de chirurgie posés sur une table à proximité. Puis, l'entrée d'un groupe d'infirmières avait amené un réconfort inconscient qui fut balayé par leur manière d'agir, préparant les instruments, les seringues et les appareils médicaux sans lui prêter attention. Son regard immobile et son incapacité complète à réagir physiquement lui avaient fait connaître un sentiment de vulnérabilité absolue.<br>Celui-ci avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque le médecin lui-même était entré. L'écossais qu'elle avait pu voir à une poignée de conférences sur la xénobiologie et dont l'accent lui attirait l'attention de tout le public féminin s'était approché d'elle avec masque et gants. Le bref coup d'œil que le docteur Beckett lui accorda avant de donner ses dernières instructions aux infirmières lui donna l'impression qu'elle était plus un cobaye qu'un être humain...  
><em>Voilà ce qui vous attend.<em>  
>Aucune réaction de sa part ne vint témoigner du retour de cette voix.<br>_Ils voudront savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute._  
><em>Que…que s'est-il passé ?<em> articula mentalement Shanti, qui éprouvait des difficultés à avoir des pensées cohérentes.  
><em>Ils vous ont anesthésiée, mais j'ai maintenu une activité cérébrale suffisante pour vous permettre de savoir.<em>  
>…<em>Pou…pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>Pour donner plus de poids à ma proposition, bien sûr.<em>

En se rendant en salle de briefing, il apparut de plus en plus clairement à Carl que si un semblant de routine s'installait, l'incongruité de la situation n'en pesait pas moins sur chacun. Il n'y avait presque plus de discussions animées entre pilotes et la tension était palpable quand Mitchell rompit le silence :  
>"Très bien, tout le monde. CAP standard autour de la flotte, chaque secteur sera sous la surveillance d'un SWACS et aura deux patrouilles. Aussi, avant tout, on a de nouvelles règles d'engagement. Tout ce qui semble venir des Jaffa, on fait les sommations d'usage avant d'attendre les ordres ; en revanche, si un appareil inconnu tente de s'approcher d'une patrouille ou de la flotte, vos contrôleurs de vol pourront vous permettre d'ouvrir le feu sans préavis. Et bien sûr, tout ce qui rentre dans le périmètre rapproché sans permission est une cible valide. Des questions ?"<br>Personne ne répondit, et "Shaft" reprit le briefing, s'occupant désormais de répartir les patrouilles dans le volume autour des vaisseaux terriens, et Carl attendit d'être nommé.  
>En peu de temps, le CAG acheva de répartir les pilotes dans leurs groupes, et ceux-ci sortirent de la salle, à l'exception d'un individu, qui s'approcha de Mitchell.<br>"Excusez-moi, mon général, mais..."commença le jeune pilote  
>"Je ne vous ai pas oublié, Halcyon. Venez avec moi, votre patrouille est remise à plus tard." répliqua aussitôt l'officier, qui quitta la pièce en faisant signe à Carl de le suivre.<br>Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement et pressa le pas pour rattraper son supérieur, qui s'éloignait visiblement des hangars et du groupe de pilotes qui s'y dirigeait.  
>"Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?" hasarda Carl.<br>"Quelqu'un est venu vous voir, lieutenant." dit Mitchell sans tourner la tête, sa voix trahissant un léger agacement, alors qu'il ouvrait une cloison.  
>Derrière celle-ci attendaient deux individus en uniforme.<br>"C'est lui." lança brusquement le général aux deux hommes. "La prochaine fois que vous viendrez à bord, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !" Il se tourna vers Carl. "Ces deux types veulent vous parler, et aiment me rappeler qu'ils ont les relations pour ce genre d'affaires."  
>"Désolé, général." dit le plus âgé des inconnus. "Croyez-bien que nous ne vous aurions pas dérangé s'il avait été possible de l'éviter."<br>Mitchell partit sans répondre et Carl se sentit mal à l'aise, alors que les hommes tournaient désormais leur attention vers lui.  
>"Bien, veuillez-nous suivre, lieutenant."<br>Après une légère hésitation, il obtempéra et avança à leur suite à travers les coursives. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce bien éclairée, au centre de laquelle se trouvait trois chaises et une table où était posé un dossier.  
>Sans formalité, il fut invité à s'asseoir, et, troublé, le jeune officier demanda, alors que le second individu préparait un ordinateur portable sur la table :<br>"Qui êtes-vous ?"  
>"Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître nos noms, lieutenant." répondit celui qui semblait avoir l'autorité, en insistant sur le grade. "Nous travaillons pour la même cause, d'une autre façon. C'est tout. Maintenant, veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons des questions à vous poser."<br>Carl considéra ses possibilités, puis décida de s'installer sur la chaise, ce en quoi il fut immédiatement suivi par les deux hommes.  
>"Vous avez été récemment impliqué dans une escarmouche ayant coûté la vie à l'équipage d'un appareil embarqué de ce vaisseau, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda le chef apparent du petit groupe.<br>"Attendez une seconde, j'ai déjà parlé de tout ça à la section de Renseignements du bord. Tout ce que vous voulez savoir est dans leur rapport.", répliqua Carl.  
>"Les informations importantes s'obtiennent toujours de première main, lieutenant. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ces rapports. Répondez à la question, je vous prie."<br>"Oui, j'étais là quand Lone Wolf s'est fait assassiner et j'ai riposté, avec l'autorisation de mes supérieurs.", dit le pilote. "Et qui êtes-vous ?"  
>"Vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné, monsieur Banet."<br>"Les Renseignements, bien sûr, ou les Black Ops.", soupira Carl.  
>"Vous voyez que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à poser des questions dont la réponse semble évidente. Maintenant, dites-moi comment s'est comporté le vaisseau agresseur. N'omettez aucun détail.", demanda l'homme d'une voix posée.<br>"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout mon rapport est disponible chez vos confrères. Pourquoi me faire perdre du temps à le répéter ?"  
>"D'abord, parce que je vous le demande. Ce qui est, en passant, une raison valable pour beaucoup de personnes, voire toutes, si j'ai suffisamment de temps. Mais aussi parce que vous n'avez pas encore pu tirer un trait sur ça, et que vous voulez autant que moi savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là."<br>L'individu resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit :  
>"Donc, expliquez-moi comment vous avez repéré cet appareil, puisque selon votre rapport, il était camouflé."<p>

La porte du logement s'ouvrit silencieusement, et Anna ne s'en aperçut pas avant d'entendre la voix du docteur Jackson l'appeler. Se redressant aussitôt, elle reposa les quelques documents qu'on lui avait permis de garder depuis les derniers évènements, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Daniel était dans l'entrée, tandis qu'étaient visibles derrière lui deux militaires en armes, qui semblaient monter la garde dans ce couloir.  
>"Docteur.", commença Anna.<br>"Mademoiselle Stern. Nous venons de conférer avec Atlantis, pour déterminer les modalités de notre...coexistence, et un accord préliminaire a pu aboutir.", répondit Daniel avant de s'interrompre brièvement. "Elle a accepté que nous restions ici et que nous utilisions une partie de ses équipements, et ne devrait pas interférer. Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit."  
>"Je sais." acquiesça Anna. "Mes oreilles se souviennent encore de la réaction du docteur McKay. Elle veut que nous l'aidions à retrouver les Anciens qui pourraient avoir survécu dans Pégase ou la Voie Lactée, non ?"<br>"Il n'y a pas que ça. Elle désire aussi notre coopération sur certains points. En particulier sur la mise à jour de ses bases de données historiques. Elle a passé plusieurs milliers d'années en sommeil et voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps."  
>"Et on va lui dire tout ce que nous savons ? Juste parce qu'une voix désincarnée nous le demande ?"<br>"Non, bien sûr." la rassura Daniel. "C'est ce que nous lui avons à peu près répondu. Dans la mesure du possible, Elizabeth...le docteur Weir préférerait ne pas lui laisser d'accès à plus de systèmes que le strict nécessaire...donc nous avons pensé à une autre possibilité."  
>Anna ne comprenait pas où Daniel voulait en venir, et allait le lui demander lorsqu'il reprit la parole :<br>"Vous êtes cette possibilité, mademoiselle Stern." dit-il d'un ton embarrassé.  
>"Qu'est-ce que...", voulut-elle dire.<br>"Notre suggestion est de vous mettre partiellement à disposition d'Atlantis pour lui fournir les informations qu'elle désire, sans pour autant qu'elle puisse obtenir ce que nous voulons garder pour nous."  
>"Mais, pourquoi moi ?" commença-t-elle avant de poursuivre avec un air légèrement ironique. "Oh, bien sûr, parce que je connais son existence, que j'ai eu une formation poussée dans ces domaines et que vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce que vous pourriez faire de moi à présent."<br>"Je ne l'aurais pas exprimé en ces termes, mais c'est à peu près comme ça que Rodney a défendu cette idée."  
>"Et, pour ce qui est de ce que je faisais avant son apparition ?"<br>"Vous devriez continuer votre travail de recherche, mais sans équipe. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, étant donné que notre nouvel "hôte" a déclaré vouloir vous aider en échange de votre participation à ce marché."  
>"C'est le minimum." soupira Anna. "Enfin, que serais-je sensée dire ou ne pas dire à cette créature de silicone ?"<br>"Justement, Rodney et moi allons vous expliquer tout ça, mais pas ici." Il fit un discret mouvement de tête vers le plafond.  
>"Ce que veut dire le docteur Jackson, mademoiselle Stern," annonça la voix reconnaissable d'Atlantis. "c'est qu'il juge que s'il faut me cacher certaines choses, autant que je ne sache pas d'emblée ce dont vous n'aurez pas le droit de parler."<br>Daniel prit un air dépité, et confirma :  
>"Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Donc, suivez-moi, on va rejoindre Rodney."<br>"D'ailleurs, étant donné les communications radio et les vols de la dernière heure, le docteur McKay est selon toute probabilité à bord du croiseur _Castor_ en orbite basse, après avoir fait un détour sur la base continentale."  
>Cette fois-ci, Daniel s'empourpra et, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, entendit l'I.A. continuer :<br>"Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Jackson. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu vous laisser croire que vous m'aviez bernée, mais il ne serait pas profitable pour toutes les parties en présence que vous me sous-estimiez. Il est préférable qu'une relation de confiance s'instaure entre nous, même s'il est logique que je sois initialement crainte."  
>"Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons rassurés par votre présence.", reconnut Daniel, en faisant signe à Anna de la suivre.<br>Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée, et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, la voix désincarnée se manifesta à nouveau :  
>"Oh, mademoiselle Stern. Mes circuits cognitifs sont à base de carbone, et non de silicium."<p>

La voix de Campbell résonna faiblement dans sa tête :  
>"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"<br>"Pour l'instant, rien.", répondit Maltez, "Mais si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneur."  
>"Est-ce qu'il vont nous traiter comme des pestiférés longtemps ? Quand ils verront qu'on est clean, on pourra reprendre du service, non ?" hasarda Vernil.<br>"Sylvestro, je te rappelle qu'on est tous isolés dans des cellules différentes. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait discuter comme ça si on était clean, comme tu le dis ?" rétorqua le lieutenant-pilote de SG-22. "Toi, Shanti, t'en penses quoi ?"  
>"Je n'en sais rien, Tom. On est coincés, emprisonnés par notre propre camp, et, franchement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que veulent ceux qui nous ont mis ces nanites."<br>Shanti changea de position sur sa couchette, alors que c'était au tour de la voix du commandant Maltez de se faire entendre à nouveau :  
>"Ils nous ont dit qu'on aura une "opportunité". Ça sera probablement une chance de nous évader. Mais que l'on soit tous clairs là-dessus : si on tente de s'enfuir, on passera du statut de prisonniers récemment libérés à celui de parias et déserteurs. Quoi qu'on ait pu voir il y a une heure, rappelez-vous qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a remis en cause ce genre de précautions depuis les lavages de cerveau goa'uld."<br>"C'est inutile d'en parler maintenant", rajouta Shanti. "On ne ferait que se diviser pour rien."  
>"Elle a raison.", affirma Campbell. "Il n'y aura qu'une seule réponse importante. Celle qu'on donnera si et quand cette opportunité se présentera."<p>

Les premières questions s'étaient attardées sur le contexte de la brève escarmouche, mais subtilement, l'inconnu qui interrogeait Carl avait dévié de ce sujet. Désormais, ses interrogations se concentraient sur l'attitude et le comportement du pilote alors que la situation s'était bouleversée en une poignée de secondes. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de ce changement et sa première envie fut de demander l'arrêt immédiat de cet interrogatoire. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Repensant à ses dernières réponses, une vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux.  
>A aucun moment il ne s'était interrogé sur la raison de ses actions, mais plutôt sur les évènements eux-mêmes. Alors que les questions semblaient déplacées et de moins en moins objectives, Carl décida inconsciemment de poursuivre le processus où ses propres réponses lui en apprenaient plus à chaque instant.<br>Tant sur l'escarmouche que sur lui-même.  
>"Lorsque le capitaine Anders s'est fait tuer par l'appareil furtif, vous avez réagi de manière étonnamment rapide, plus encore si l'on considère votre faible expérience. Savez-vous pourquoi ?", poursuivait l'interrogateur.<br>"Je ne suis pas sûr. J'avais peut-être anticipé ce qui allait se produire.", répondit Carl après quelques secondes de réflexion. "En fait, j'ai tendance à imaginer des problèmes à tout bout de champ. Alors une manière de me rassurer est de me dire ce que je ferais à ce moment-là. Pour ce qui est de cet instant précis, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui s'est produit ou juste un réflexe dû à l'entraînement. Mes souvenirs sont plutôt concentrés sur la mort de Lone Wolf...du capitaine Anders, monsieur."  
>"Oui, c'est assez logique, étant donné les circonstances." reconnut son interlocuteur. "A ce propos, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous pensiez du vaisseau inconnu après son attaque."<br>"Je voulais pulvériser l'ordure qui le pilotais, bien sûr." affirma le pilote du tac-au-tac. "Mais après coup, je me suis un peu calmé quand le contrôleur de vol a répondu. Après tout, si l'on capturait l'engin, j'aurais eu une chance de l'avoir en face de moi."  
>"Et qu'auriez-vous fait alors ?"<br>Carl soupira brièvement. "Au début, j'aurais probablement eu envie de le tuer de mes mains. Mais après...pourquoi. Juste, savoir pourquoi il a fait ça alors qu'il aurait pu s'éclipser discrètement avant qu'on ne l'encadre."  
>L'homme acquiesça et reprit :<br>"Je sais que tous les enregistrements du combat ont été analysés en profondeur, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur l'appareil que vous avez abattu. Dites-moi quelles sont vos impressions à ce sujet, je m'occuperai de trier les informations utiles par la suite."  
>"Et bien..." hésita le jeune homme, "quand j'y ai repensé, après coup, les boucliers m'ont semblé bizarres. En fait, le vaisseau que j'ai démoli était un transport goa'uld, aucun doute là-dessus, mais ses boucliers me faisaient plutôt penser à ceux des vaisseaux lourds qu'à celui des engins de cette taille. Autrement, si on avait à faire à un transport de reconnaissance vraiment modifié, il aurait dû être armé ou équipé de quelque chose pouvant lui permettre de semer des chasseurs. Là, il avait juste un bouclier fonctionnant sous camouflage et rien d'autre. C'est absurde."<br>"Développez."  
>"Le bouclier doit émettre de l'énergie et rendre le vaisseau plus repérable d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc c'est un handicap pour une mission de reconnaissance, surtout qu'il est inutile tant que personne ne connaît sa présence. Par contre, quand l'ennemi est alerté, les quelques minutes de répit qu'il offre ne serviront à rien sans arme ou équipement. C'est pour ça, c'est juste absurde, non ?"<br>"Effectivement, votre raisonnement se tient." répondit l'individu en face de lui, avant d'embrayer sur une nouvelle question.

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux inconnus se levèrent.  
>"Merci de votre temps, lieutenant." déclara celui qui avait posé les questions tout au long de l'entretien. "Vous nous avez permis d'éclaircir certaines zones d'ombres de ces évènements tragiques. Vous êtes libre de rejoindre vos quartiers. Nous préviendrons le général Mitchell que notre travail ici est terminé."<br>Carl les salua avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle.

"Alors, Henry ?", demanda le premier homme au second, qui refermait son ordinateur.  
>"Il s'est énervé à certains moments, mais le détecteur n'a pas repéré de signes physiologiques trahissant des mensonges. Vu comme il a réagi à certains moments, je doute fortement qu'il soit entraîné à camoufler ceux-ci, monsieur."<br>"Très bien, ça ne fait que confirmer mon impression.", conclut le chef du groupe.  
>Il referma un dossier plastifié et plaça furtivement son pouce sur une zone de couleur presque indifférenciable du reste de la pochette.<br>"Bon, occupez-vous des préparatifs de départ. Je vais aller voir Shaft et lui dire qu'on va mettre quelques milliers d'années-lumière entre nous." ajouta l'homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'avait emprunté Carl.

Atlantis ne s'était pas trompée, et Anna avait accompagné Daniel à bord du vaisseau en orbite pour y retrouver l'irascible scientifique dont les idées pouvaient aussi bien sauver l'humanité que détruire les trois quarts d'un système stellaire. Sitôt le Jumper immobilisé dans l'un des hangars du croiseur, elle avait suivi l'archéologue au travers des coursives du navire, arrivant quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle anonyme.  
>"Vous voilà tous les deux", dit le physicien aussitôt que les deux nouveaux arrivants furent entrés. Il se tourna vers Anna. "Est-ce que Jackson vous a mis au courant ?"<br>"Euh, oui.", répondit l'intéressée. "Je suis sensée travailler avec cette I.A., c'est bien ça ?"  
>"Pour résumer." la reprit McKay. "Tous les accès à nos réseaux ont été coupés pour l'instant. On est en train de mettre en place des interrupteurs physiques pour éviter une infiltration de sa part. Donc, pour faire des recherches, elle devra passer par vous, puisque on est moins d'une dizaine à la connaître."<br>"Vous voulez dire que je vais lui servir de secrétaire et lui fournir les documents pour son travail ?"  
>"C'est une partie du job. Il faudra surtout trier ce qu'elle peut obtenir du reste. Pour l'instant, on va lui donner les infos de base sur la situation politique actuelle, mais elle va vouloir en savoir plus."<br>"Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle a déjà ?"  
>"Énormément", répondit simplement McKay. "Elle peut surveiller tout ce qui se passe dans la Cité, et on aura du mal à garder son existence secrète si il y a une liste de sujets de discussion interdits."<br>"Si on prend ça en compte, monsieur," répondit Anna, "qu'est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas ?"  
>"Nous supposons que ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'elle a été réactivée." dit Jackson. "Si ses capteurs étaient activés et enregistraient pendant son sommeil, alors il faut être clair, elle sait tout de nous. Donc votre travail, Anna, prendra en compte l'hypothèse optimiste que ce n'est pas le cas."<br>"Parce que autrement, on n'a aucun contrôle sur elle." ajouta McKay.  
>"Bref", reprit Daniel, "Aucune information sur nos capacités militaires. On maîtrise le voyage hyperspatial, rien de plus." L'archéologue commença alors une longue liste d'instructions spécifiques.<br>_Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment je suis passée de l'analyse de données à un rôle "d'ambassadeur" auprès d'une I.A. ?_, se demanda Anna avec une pointe de désespoir.

Rien ne permettait de suivre l'écoulement du temps, la cellule étant presque vide. Shanti avait beau reconnaître une construction humaine dans son environnement, elle commençait à être plus anxieuse que dans sa précédente prison. Ceux qui la confinaient dans cette petite pièce étaient les mêmes individus qu'elle avait espéré retrouver ces derniers jours, et la situation devenait de plus en plus confuse alors que ses options demeuraient floues. Un "partenaire" inconnu lui offrait de s'échapper tout en démontrant son pouvoir par l'intermédiaire des nanites qui l'habitaient désormais. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce nouvel interlocuteur, mais la seule autre décision possible impliquait de devenir un paria, crainte par ses semblables à cause des conditions de sa capture et de sa libération.  
><em>Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance ?<em> lui demanda la voix douce qui incarnait son mystérieux contact.  
><em>Je ne sais rien de vos intentions<em>, répondit-elle silencieusement.  
><em>Effectivement. Mais vous connaissez celles de votre camp. La question à laquelle je veux une réponse est si vous aurez l'audace de travailler avec moi pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.<br>Je ne sais pas._  
><em>Il n'est pas question de savoir, ici. Donner une réponse serait simple si vous saviez.<em>  
><em>Dites-moi qui vous êtes<em>, demanda Shanti.  
><em>N'y comptez pas. Vous n'aurez cette information que si nous avons à coexister.<em>  
><em>Comment est-ce que je peux choisir, alors ?<em>  
><em>Cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais réfléchissez bien, mon offre a une durée limitée<em>, conclut la voix.


	2. Ombres et lumière

Van'Tet était appuyé sur la cloison, observant silencieusement le groupe de survivants qui étaient entassés dans le bombardier goa'uld. La présence de nombreux blessés avait détourné l'attention des sauveteurs de son cas, lui permettant de profiter autant que possible du relatif calme. D'autres galeries intactes avaient été déblayées, et si la majorité d'entre elles ne recelaient que des corps inertes, une poignée de jaffa avait survécu au désastre.  
>Mais aucun de ceux-là ne savaient ce qu'il était arrivé.<br>Et depuis qu'il s'était assuré qu'aucune information ne lui avait échappé, il lui fallait prévoir ses prochains mouvements. Le temps lui sembla filer alors que dans sa tête s'échafaudaient de nombreuses hypothèses quant aux dernières données, et il fallut qu'un vieux guerrier lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il se rende compte que la salle se vidait de ses occupants.  
>"Nous sommes arrivés. Suis les autres jusqu'aux anneaux", lui dit succinctement le jaffa, en indiquant les survivants qui se mettaient à marcher en petits groupes.<br>Il obtempéra et rejoignit les autres, marchant vers la salle abritant les anneaux de téléportation. Leur lumière caractéristique s'évanouissant, le décor sobre et familier de l'intérieur des Ha'tak se révéla à ses yeux.  
><em>Pourquoi envoyer un vaisseau aussi gros pour un sauvetage ?<em> se demanda-t-il aussitôt, avant de prendre le chemin indiqué par les gardes de la salle de transfert.

"Toi, viens avec moi", l'interpella un jaffa d'âge avancé au regard sévère. Il portait la marque de Chronos, mais, à la surprise de Van'Tet, pas d'armure. Se dirigeant vers lui, il le détailla brièvement du regard, remarquant un Zat'nik'tel à son côté.  
>"Nous interrogeons tous les survivants. Il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé." poursuivit l'individu en avançant dans les couloirs qui semblaient emplis d'une trop grande agitation pour une simple mission de sauvetage.<br>Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers une zone plus isolée, entrant dans un entrepôt de nourriture où avaient été installés une table et deux tabourets. Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, l'interrogateur se retourna et inclina légèrement la tête vers Van'Tet en lui disant :  
>"Mourir libre est le plus grand des honneurs..."<br>"...après celui de vivre libre." compléta le jeune jaffa. "Quelles sont les nouvelles, maître ?"  
>Le mentor de l'espion soupira, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.<br>"Mauvaises. L'attaque de la base a rendu Gerak et ses soutiens plus virulents que jamais. Ils demandent une réponse militaire à ce qui n'a pu être qu'une agression Tauri."  
>"Depuis quand sont-ils au courant ?" demanda l'agent.<br>"Trop tôt."  
>"Mais alors..."<br>"Non", l'interrompit le jaffa. "Bra'tac a fait envoyer ce vaisseau pour enquêter, et tout indique que ce qui a détruit l'Installation est une arme comme en font les Tauri. Il ne s'agit pas d'une manœuvre de sa part. En tout cas, pas directement. Mais que sais-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
>"Men'Dal a agi de manière plus suspecte qu'à l'accoutumée, juste avant l'attaque. Il a été prévenu de la présence d'un vaisseau, mais ne s'est pas inquiété. J'ai eu confirmation par l'opérateur des détecteurs qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vaisseau Tauri, mais il est mort avant votre arrivée."<br>"Et Men'Dal ? Nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps et il n'a pas été secouru."  
>"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé." répondit Van'Tet. "Je l'ai vu dans la base, avant sa destruction. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'aucun des survivants ne l'a vu après." Il s'interrompit un instant, prenant un air pensif.<br>"Quelque chose d'autre ?"  
>"Oui, quand j'y repense, le cadavre de Khensit était assez éloigné des couloirs bloqués. Ça veut dire que son "prima" était loin d'elle quand l'attaque s'est produite."<br>"...effectivement, c'est étrange pour quelqu'un jouant son rôle... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as accompli ta mission avec tout le talent que je pouvais espérer de ta part, mon apprenti."  
>"Merci, maître."<br>"Nous allons retourner sur Dakara avec les autres survivants. Sans consignes explicites de ma part ou de l'un de tes contacts, tu t'en tiendras à ton rôle. Nous ferons en sorte que tu sois rapidement libéré. Je ne suis pas sensé t'en parler, mais Bra'tac semble avoir entendu parler de toi et ton nom circule pour une affectation dans les zones frontalières. Tu fais honneur au vieillard que je suis."  
>Van'Tet s'inclina devant son maître, et lui répondit : "La force est dans le cœur, et non dans les bras."<br>"Vrai, mais nous avions plus besoin de bras que de cœurs aux batailles de Dakara."  
><em>Mais sans ces derniers, elles n'auraient tout simplement pas eu lieu.<em> pensa silencieusement le vieux guerrier avant de raccompagner l'espion dans la salle où logeaient ceux qui avaient survécu au bombardement.

La pièce était de taille respectable, mais occupée par une imposante foule de survivants, de soigneurs et de gardes. L'arrivée tardive de Van'Tet passa donc inaperçue dans le brouhaha général, et il se rapprocha d'un groupe apparemment occupé à s'informer des derniers évènements par l'intermédiaire d'un membre d'équipage.  
>"On dit que les Tauri sont derrière tout ça." affirma l'un des survivants, la peau et l'armure noircies par la poussière dans laquelle il avait passé les derniers jours.<br>"C'est à cause d'eux qu'on est venu en Ha'tak. On dit qu'ils ont toute une flotte juste à côté d'ici, sans aucune raison."  
>"Mais ont-ils tué d'autres jaffas ailleurs ?" demanda un blessé.<br>"Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes partis de Chulak pour vous aider, c'est tout."  
><em>A ce rythme-là, Gerak va se voir supplié de prendre tous les pouvoirs avant même notre retour. Quel gâchis...<em> pensa le nouveau venu en s'écartant du petit attroupement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, son regard s'attardant sur la foule se formant autour du point où l'on distribuait de la nourriture aux rescapés. _Si ce genre de rumeurs circule déjà, il faudra agir vite pour éviter le massacre. Et puis qu'est-ce que cette flotte Tauri fait dans un coin aussi reculé ? Ils ne s'y prendraient pas autrement s'ils cherchaient un incident...C'en est presque dommage de repartir sur Dakara._

Si la situation avait été quelque peu chaotique juste après l'arrivée de la foule de rescapés, la tradition de discipline des jaffas n'avait eu besoin que de très peu de temps pour reprendre ses droits, et Van'Tet n'y échappait pas. Comme chaque personne en bonne santé, il s'était mis au travail pour aider les soigneurs et organiser la distribution de la nourriture, poursuivant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans les décombres de l'Installation. Remplissant les obligations que son maître lui avait inculqué comme essentielles pour tout jaffa honorable, il gardait néanmoins les oreilles ouvertes et la bouche aussi close que possible.

Le jaffa se déplaçait silencieusement, comme des années d'expérience le lui avaient appris. Sans aucun secret pour lui, le plan des couloirs était gravé dans sa tête, et il avançait à grands pas vers sa destination, une salle où se trouvait un transmetteur interstellaire goa'uld. Son poing serré tenait un minuscule bloc de données contenant tous ses souvenirs de la conversation avec son agent, discussion à laquelle il ne cessait de repenser. Le vieux jaffa, habitué des intrigues, envisageait les différentes conséquences de ces nouvelles informations.  
>Ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne remarqua pas aussitôt la subtile différence entre les couloirs vides qu'il avait arpenté des décennies durant et celui où il se trouvait. Une fraction de seconde trop tard, il vit le mouvement de la flamme de l'une des torches ornementales. Devinant la présence ainsi trahie, il plongea vers le sol tout en prenant la petite arme accrochée à sa ceinture.<br>Le sifflement d'une lame se fit entendre à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant auparavant. Alors qu'il allait toucher le sol, un choc le fit basculer sur le côté, accompagné d'une intense douleur au niveau des côtes. Le jaffa dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher l'arme à présent dans sa main, l'activant d'un geste. Il roula sur son dos, et pointa l'arme vers la position présumée de son adversaire invisible, quand il se crispa brusquement.  
>Il vit le tir atteindre l'assassin, alors même que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le camouflage s'estompa, révélant une figure noire s'effondrant au sol, tandis que la panique s'emparait du vieux guerrier qui tentait en vain de respirer.<br>Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit l'individu se relever lentement, puis le neurotoxique acheva son travail, le plongeant à jamais dans l'obscurité...

Le signal d'alerte fit sursauter Van'Tet, qui chercha aussitôt du regard le moindre signe de danger.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On nous attaque ?<em>  
>Se tenant sur le qui-vive, il vit deux jaffas en armure arriver, pressés.<br>-Que se passe-t-il ? tenta-t-il de demander à l'un d'entre eux, qui l'ignora.  
>Voyant que les deux gardes se dirigeaient vers le jaffa qui semblait être en charge des rescapés, Van'Tet se rapprocha lentement pour les écouter.<br>-Est-ce que l'un d'eux a quitté la salle ? demanda-t-on au responsable.  
>-Non, ils sont tous là.<br>-Fais les compter et marquer immédiatement. Il y a un meurtrier à bord.  
><em>Un meurtrier ?<em> se dit l'espion en se retenant de lâcher le moindre son.  
>-Qu'est-il arrivé ? voulut savoir le jaffa.<br>-Un sas a été ouvert, avec un cadavre à l'intérieur. L'assassin a échappé aux capteurs internes. On cherche encore qui est la victime, donc en attendant, assure-toi que personne ne vienne se cacher parmi ceux-là, conclut l'un des gardes en désignant la foule occupant la pièce.  
>-Cela sera fait.<p>

Aussitôt, il donna l'ordre de fermer tous les accès et demanda l'attention de chacun :  
>-Écoutez-moi tous ! Un problème de sécurité nous oblige à arrêter tous les déplacements à bord. Je vais mettre à chacun d'entre vous une marque sur la main. Ne l'effacez pas avant notre arrivée sur Dakara. Toute personne devant quitter cette pièce sera accompagnée de gardes.<br>Sans attendre, il commença sa besogne, appliquant à chacun un signe visible sur le dos de la main.  
>Van'Tet s'assura d'être marqué avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis se mit à observer attentivement chaque individu présent pour y repérer un éventuel intrus.<br>_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_  
>Il se déplaçait lentement, tentant de déchiffrer les visages des jaffas susceptibles de correspondre à celui qui semblait inquiéter l'équipage du Ha'Tak. Si la présence d'un meurtrier à bord l'inquiétait quelque peu, un certain sentiment de satisfaction se faisait connaître en lui, alors qu'il se voyait obligé de poursuivre la tâche à laquelle il avait travaillé depuis la formation de son maître.<br>_S'il revient avant notre arrivée, je pourrai lui faciliter le travail avec le rapport de quelqu'un qui connaît son affaire. En tout cas, probablement mieux qu'eux_, se dit-il en observant la poignée de jaffa qui regardaient autour d'eux avec une crainte partiellement camouflée par leur amour-propre.

La posture de Bra'tac était à l'opposé de son apparence de sexagénaire : assis, il conservait encore la vigueur et la sagesse qui avaient fait de lui l'âme de la rébellion jaffa. Toujours prêt à remettre en question les autorités établies au nom de la liberté, son plus grand défi avait été, après les batailles de Dakara, de former la nouvelle "autorité établie".  
>S'il avait été suivi sans grande difficulté dans la révolte armée, des obstacles inédits s'étaient présentés à lui dans les minutes ayant suivi le silence des armes. Les Tauri, soutien logistique indispensable et étincelle initiale, étaient passés en quelques semaines du statut de frères d'armes à celui d'étrangers tolérés. Des jaffas à la langue bien pendue s'étaient appropriés une partie du succès dû à de vrais héros ayant donné leur vie pour la liberté de leur peuple.<br>Bra'tac avait vu la situation devenir chaque jour plus polarisée, entre les idéalistes et les assoiffés de pouvoir. Même son mince espoir que ces derniers ne se déchirent mutuellement s'était effondré quand ces jaffas cherchant à occuper la place laissée par les faux dieux se désignèrent un chef.

Gerak.

Son pouvoir au sein du Conseil provisoire jaffa n'avait fait que grandir, lentement mais sûrement, ses faits d'armes étant appuyés par une rhétorique promouvant une politique extérieure agressive.  
>A présent, il appelait une nouvelle Assemblée pour renforcer ses pouvoirs face à la crise qui se dessinait. Et Bra'tac n'avait pas assez d'informations pour contrer efficacement ses plans.<p>

Son secrétaire allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour lui annoncer sa convocation aux débats de l'Assemblée, et il n'avait rien.  
><em>Que fait ce vieux fou de Kal'Not ?<em> se demanda le meneur des progressistes, en parcourant une dernière fois les notes rassemblant les quelques informations qu'il avait en sa possession sur les évènements s'étant produits au niveau de l'Installation.  
>Il entendit alors un son discret, et se retourna avec une vitesse témoignant des décennies de combat qui l'avaient forgé. Devant lui se tenait son secrétaire particulier.<br>-On m'appelle à l'Assemblée ?  
>-Oui, maître Bra'tac, répondit le secrétaire. Mais nous avons besoin de votre sagesse concernant un autre problème. Le vaisseau-mère envoyé vers l'Installation...il y a eu un assassinat.<br>-Qui ?  
>-Un seul membre d'équipage manque à l'appel...il s'agit de Kal'Not.<br>-Alors ils l'ont assassiné... chuchota Bra'tac.  
>-Quelles sont les consignes, maître ?<br>-Préviens tes agents, qu'ils sachent que les enjeux viennent de grimper. Mais surtout, fais en sorte que l'agent de Kal'Not arrive indemne sur Dakara et qu'il nous fournisse tout ce qu'il a appris. Avons-nous quelqu'un dans ce Ha'Tak ?  
>-Non, mon maître.<br>Le vieux jaffa resta pensif, puis reprit :  
>-Je vais aller voir ce que Gerak nous réserve. Toi, contacte le capitaine et demande-lui d'assurer une sécurité optimale à bord pour les rescapés, puis prépare un groupe pour récupérer ce...Van'Tet dès son arrivée. Cette session va être difficile, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui nous attendrait si ses informations devaient être perdues. Tu m'as compris ?<br>-Oui, dit le secrétaire qui faisait mine de partir pour exécuter ses ordres.  
>-Attends un instant, le rappela Bra'tac. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel acte impuni sans paraître faible aux yeux de Gerak...Fais éliminer un de ses agents. Subtilement.<br>-Bien.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de ce fou ? L'Installation était-elle assez importante pour justifier ça ?<br>...Non. Donc, soit quelqu'un a commis une grossière erreur de jugement dans son camp, soit cet assassinat lui donne un avantage bien plus important..._

L'assemblée dirigeante de la nation jaffa était assez représentative de l'entité politique qu'elle était sensée diriger. Sous la pression de Bra'tac et de ses partisans, le Conseil provisoire avait finalement cédé sa place à une entité se voulant démocratique. Mais l'Assemblée vers laquelle se dirigeait l'ex-meneur du mouvement de résistance tenait plus de l'oligarchie, chaque planète plébiscitant son chef historique sans se poser beaucoup de questions, au point qu'un changement était bien plus souvent dû au décès du précédent représentant qu'à sa défaite électorale.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'imposante salle, Bra'tac s'orienta immédiatement parmi la foule et se dirigea vers le siège du représentant de Chulak, situé au premier rang. A une dizaine de places de lui était assis Gerak, qui s'entretenait avec une autre personne, qu'il reconnut comme Arkad, un conservateur extrémiste. Le vieux jaffa observa attentivement son rival, cherchant à distinguer dans son comportement une quelconque information utilisable.

"Silence, je veux le silence !" annonça le maître des débats, qui était le plus âgé des représentants, sensé arbitrer les querelles.  
>Le calme se fit assez vite, les derniers arrivés gagnant rapidement leur siège.<br>"Nous avons été appelés aujourd'hui", commença le jaffa en utilisant la formule cérémoniale, "à la demande d'une partie de nos membres, pour discuter d'un problème grave concernant tous nos frères." Il se tourna alors vers Gerak. "Représentant de Dakara, vous avez la parole."

Gerak se leva et s'inclina devant son aîné avant de commencer à parler.  
>"Comme vous le savez tous, une flotte de bataille Tauri a quitté sa planète d'origine pour une zone éloignée, selon le prétexte d'enquêter sur des agressions d'origine inconnue. Aucune nation n'a de possessions sur ces terres." Il s'interrompit quelques instants. "Aucune, sauf la nation Jaffa. Nous avions mis en place il y a quelques temps une installation de la plus haute importance pour l'avenir de notre peuple."<br>Quelques murmures se firent entendre, et un représentant indépendant se leva en silence, demandant ainsi la parole.  
>"Je laisse la parole à Selmar, représentant de Menliak", annonça Gerak.<br>"Merci", répondit le jaffa debout. "Je pense parler au nom de la majorité des indépendants en demandant pourquoi une installation aussi importante que vous le prétendez n'a pas fait l'objet de délibérations à l'Assemblée."  
>"Il s'agit d'une base dont les recherches appartiennent au secteur militaire. Nos lois autorisent le secret sur de telles structures à condition que les deux-tiers de l'Assemblée l'acceptent. Notre parti ainsi que celui de maître Bratac se sont déclarés en faveur d'une telle mesure de sécurité lors d'un entretien avec le maître des débats."<br>"Il dit vrai, Selmar", confirma Bra'tac.  
>Le jaffa ne dit mot, puis, s'inclinant, il répondit, avant de s'asseoir.<br>"Ma requête est satisfaite."

Gerak reprit la parole. "Cette base, donc, est installée à proximité immédiate de l'endroit où est arrivée la flotte de guerre Tauri. Le conseil de défense a donc requis l'envoi d'une force militaire adaptée, accompagnée d'un ambassadeur, pour s'assurer des intentions de nos alliés terriens, et les aider le cas échéant."  
>Le calme et la rhétorique posée de Gerak ne firent rien pour rassurer Bra'tac, qui savait exactement où son adversaire comptait aller.<br>"Or, nous avons, depuis quelques jours, perdu tout contact avec cette base, sans aucun signe annonciateur. Sauf un. Nous avons appris de plusieurs sources sûres la composition de leur flotte lors de son départ. Quand notre escadre de soutien est arrivée, un navire lourd Tauri était manquant. Un navire comme ceux qui se sont battus contre Ba'al, très lourdement armé."  
>Gerak laissa l'Assemblée assimiler ces informations, tandis que Bra'tac réfléchissait aussi vite que possible pour préparer sa réponse à ce qui allait forcément venir.<br>"Nous avons donc dépêché un vaisseau vers la base voisine, pour nous assurer de son état. Voici ce que le capitaine du vaisseau m'a renvoyé." termina Gerak en sortant un petit dispositif.

Un hologramme s'afficha au centre de l'Assemblée, montrant un paysage vu depuis les airs. Un gigantesque cratère noir était visible parmi les quelques incendies qui parsemaient les forêts au loin.  
>"Ceci, mes frères, est le lieu où se trouvait notre base. Heureusement, nous avions enterré une grande partie de celle-ci, de par sa nature secrète, mais même ainsi, seule une poignée de nos camarades ont survécu à l'attaque."<br>Ne laissant pas le temps à quiconque de poser la moindre question, Gerak enchaîna :  
>"Le rapport préliminaire du vaisseau de sauvetage indique que l'atmosphère est empoisonnée par des radiations semblables à celles des armes Tauri. Si le vaisseau n'avait pas été envoyé, les survivants auraient connu une mort lente et douloureuse au moment même d'atteindre la surface."<br>Le jaffa indépendant se leva à nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus hésitant.  
>"Avez-vous une question sur ces évènements tragiques, Selmar ?" demanda Gerak.<br>"Savons-nous...savons-nous qui a commis ce crime dont vous nous parlez ?"  
>Bra'tac lui répondit brusquement "Non"<br>Gerak le regarda et, sans s'importuner du manquement au protocole, reprit :"En effet, il n'y a pas eu de survivants chez ceux ayant fait fonctionner les détecteurs. Nous ne pourrons donc pas savoir avec certitude qui a lancé cette arme."  
>Le représentant de Menliak acquiesça avant de se rasseoir.<br>Bra'tac se leva, voulant répondre aux accusations transparentes de Gerak avant que celui-ci ne convainque l'Assemblée de commettre l'irréparable.  
>"Je laisse la parole à Bra'tac, représentant de Chulak", reconnut son antagoniste, avec un sourire indiscernable sur les lèvres.<br>"Merci", répondit le vieux jaffa en s'efforçant de rester aussi neutre que possible. "Une attaque semble en effet avoir eu lieu contre non seulement nos frères, mais notre Nation toute entière, au travers de cette installation. Mais nous devons garder notre sang-froid, et ne pas nous égarer dans une vengeance aveugle avant de savoir ce qu'il en est, mes amis."  
>"Et attendre la prochaine attaque !" dit l'un des membres de l'Assemblée, là où étaient les alliés de Gerak.<br>L'ignorant, Bra'tac poursuivit. "Ces armes qui ont frappé des jaffas ne sont pas si rares dans notre galaxie. Nous avons connaissance de plusieurs civilisations les ayant développées, en outre de la Tauri. Et que dire de l'Alliance Luxienne, que nous savons tous ici capable d'orchestrer un tel événement pour affaiblir notre Nation, seule capable de s'opposer efficacement à ses ambitions. Les coupables de cet acte devront payer pour la mort d'autant de guerriers, mais nous ne serions pas meilleurs que les Goa'uld si nous frappions des innocents sur le coup de la colère."  
>Le maître des débats intervint. "Pourtant, Gerak soulève un problème important. Tout semble pointer vers les Tauri."<br>"Ils nous ont prévenu du déplacement de leurs vaisseaux, pourtant. Annoncerait-on aux futures victimes le départ des tueurs ?"  
>"Les Tauri auraient inventé cette histoire pour nous prévenir au dernier moment. Ainsi, nous arriverions trop tard, et nos vaisseaux surveillant les leurs, nous n'aurions pas pu les accuser. Mais ils ont une fois encore sous-estimé la Nation Jaffa, et nos renseignements nous ont permis de voir clair dans leur jeu. Pour quelle autre raison ce vaisseau manquant n'est-il pas revenu chez les siens ?" répliqua Gerak du tac au tac.<br>"Il peut lui être arrivé un accident l'ayant forcé à se séparer des autres vaisseaux. De nombreuses explications sont possibles, Gerak, et il serait plus sage de nous renseigner que de chercher à obtenir une décision à l'issue d'un débat bâclé."

Gerak reprit la parole, continuant les débats, mais sans apporter de nouveaux documents. Bra'tac soupira discrètement, voyant qu'il avait pu éviter le retournement des indépendants.  
><em>S'il avait eu des "preuves", il les aurait brandies immédiatement...mais...il a raison sur un point. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé sur l'Installation ?<em>  
>Les débats se poursuivirent, reprenant un rythme plus lent, alors que le maître tentait avec plus ou moins de succès de modérer les ardeurs des plus jeunes représentants.<br>Au bout de quelques heures où les discussions n'évoluaient plus, chacun campant sur ses positions à propos de détails mineurs, le doyen, lassé, se leva et annonça la fin de la session.  
>"Nous sommes tous d'accord", commença-t-il, "sur le fait que des évènements graves se sont déroulés, qui menacent notre sécurité. Cependant, aucun élément présenté n'a pu nous permettre de conclure de manière définitive sur l'origine de cette agression, qui constitue sans le moindre doute un acte de guerre. Les représentants n'ayant pas pu s'accorder à la majorité requise pour une décision de cette ampleur, de nouvelles informations seront nécessaires pour organiser un vote valable."<br>_Enfin, Gerak n'aura pas sa guerre aujourd'hui_, se dit Bra'tac, soulagé, en se levant.  
>"Votre décision vous honore, maître des débats. Nous continuerons notre enquête pour retrouver ces criminels", affirma Gerak au maître.<br>"La voix de la raison sera écoutée", continua Bra'tac, "nous agirons ainsi et l'Assemblée sera tenue au courant de tous les développements de cette affaire."  
><em>Tout ce protocole, pour dire que rien ne sera fait...Quand apprendrons-nous ?<em> se dit alors Bra'tac avec un léger soupir las.  
>La majorité des représentants ayant répondu favorablement à la conclusion par l'intermédiaire des deux chefs de partis, le maître des débats demanda si l'un des jaffas voulait remettre en cause celle-ci. L'absence de réaction lui permit de confirmer la fin du rassemblement.<p>

Aussitôt qu'il fut seul, Bra'tac se retira dans ses quartiers, où il trouva son secrétaire prêt à lui faire son rapport.  
>"Nous devons contacter Rya'c, immédiatement."<p>

Un bâtiment de la taille de l'Assemblée nécessitait un nombre important de personnes travaillant à son entretien physique, comme à l'administration et à l'accueil des hôtes ou des représentants eux-mêmes. La jeune Nation Jaffa, en finissant la construction de ce symbole, s'était rendue compte avec un peu de retard de certains besoins en personnels, et avait dû recruter rapidement des individus qualifiés pour des tâches précises. La célérité s'était alors faite au détriment de certaines vérifications que des gouvernements plus âgés jugeraient évidentes, ce qui avait laissé des failles.

Et il n'y a rien de plus curieux qu'un allié proche.  
>Surtout si l'allié proche possède une expérience presque aussi élevée que la Tok'Râ dans le domaine des services secrets, si mal vu chez de nombreux jaffas de par le déshonneur inhérent à leurs missions.<p>

Celui qui était chargé d'entretenir la salle de l'Assemblée, avec une petite équipe, travaillait pour un second employeur. Un employeur qui le payait confortablement, n'avait jamais le moindre contact avec lui, et utilisant des technologies facilement disponibles auprès des contrebandiers de l'Alliance Luxienne. Il prit une brosse et commença à frotter une zone précise du sol, tout en appuyant sur un point particulier du manche.  
>Il ne savait pas ce que cela ferait et s'en fichait éperdument, au vu de son salaire. Les informations furent transmises en quelques secondes depuis le micro caché sous la dalle qu'il frottait, et après le temps que son employeur lui avait prescrit, l'employé reprit son travail habituel.<br>Le soir venu, il reposa ses affaires dans le local du personnel d'entretien, et rentra chez lui. La brosse, au milieu de ses sœurs jumelles, attendit que son minuteur lui donne l'ordre d'exécuter la commande suivante.  
>Le moment venu, au début de la nuit, elle retransmit son contenu crypté vers un transmetteur qui dirigea celui-ci vers une petite taverne locale, où l'un des clients réguliers ressortit quelques heures plus tard avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, et beaucoup d'informations dans une puce cachée sous sa peau.<p>

Il ne fallait en moyenne que deux ou trois jours pour que les services de renseignement terriens n'obtiennent l'enregistrement des débats à huis clos de l'Assemblée de la Nation Jaffa.


	3. Guerre froide et charbons ardents

Samir soupira silencieusement avant de reporter son attention sur les écrans situés devant lui. Le moniteur supérieur lui permettait de garder un œil sur la situation générale aux alentours du _Concordia_, tandis que le second affichait les informations détaillées dont il avait besoin pour son travail dans le CIC secondaire.  
>-Contact scanner, séparation du contact Golf-11, annonça sa voisine de gauche. Chasseurs légers jaffa, 5.<br>L'écran se mit à jour immédiatement, et Samir s'attarda un instant sur la patrouille qui s'éloignait rapidement de l'un des vaisseaux-porteurs jaffa. Ne repérant rien d'anormal, il s'en désintéressa pour observer de nouveau les mouvements des autres unités, dont le ballet incessant occupait chaque membre de la section tactique du vaisseau-amiral.  
>Si une poignée d'appareils couvrait les différents vecteurs d'approche, l'écrasante majorité des chasseurs restait, malgré leur apparente dispersion, dans une zone leur permettant d'intercepter d'éventuels missiles terriens. La posture jaffa ainsi dévoilée, l'amiral Wulfe s'était efforcé de minimiser les patrouilles de défense, sa CAP, dans le no man's land séparant les deux escadres, pour éviter de provoquer ceux qui apparemment le craignaient.<br>L'attente pesait sur Samir, alors qu'il avait pour rôle de repérer le moindre signe précurseur annonçant une attaque, et il en apprécia d'autant plus le bruit d'ouverture du sas. Tournant brièvement la tête, il regarda l'équipe du quart suivant entrer dans la pièce, et chercha un visage précis, qu'il repéra au bout de quelques instants.  
>"Rien de neuf ici, Shen", dit-il à celui qui venait le remplacer. "Des patrouilles qui rentrent, d'autres qui sortent, et tout le monde qui roupille partout ailleurs."<br>Son interlocuteur sourit à la remarque, et Samir lui laissa la place, se joignant au flux du personnel quittant la grande salle.  
>"Réception d'une transmission", entendit-il dire en quittant le CIC.<br>_C'est le problème de quelqu'un d'autre._

Rya'c releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'un bruit léger le tira de ses pensées.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Lieutenant Williamson, monsieur l'ambassadeur, entendit-il dire par l'interphone de sa cabine. Le commandant vous informe que nous venons de recevoir un message à votre intention.  
>-J'arrive, répondit le jaffa en se levant.<br>D'un geste, il désactiva l'hologramme de son épouse, et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait l'officier. Celui-ci lui tendit un petit bloc mémoriel.  
>-Merci, lieutenant, lui dit-il en inclinant à peine la tête, aussitôt imité par la femme devant lui.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa le bloc sur son socle, sans tenter de se dissimuler aux très probables caméras présentes dans sa suite. Les enregistrements mémoriels présentaient l'avantage d'être intimement liés à l'expéditeur et au destinataire, leur contenu s'apparentant plus à une somme d'émotions qu'à un message. Ces sentiments n'ayant la même signification commun que pour des personnes se connaissant très bien, tout individu étranger tentant de découvrir le contenu du bloc subirait un torrent de perceptions incohérentes, voire des dégâts irréversibles au cerveau.  
>Le concept d'utiliser non une machine mais un cerveau pour encoder et décoder le message assurait une complexité astronomique et une clé potentiellement impossible à copier.<br>Cette particularité du système de stockage mémoriel l'avait rendu très populaire au sein de la résistance Jaffa dans les derniers mois du règne des goa'uld, et, preuve de sa valeur, avait rapidement été adopté par la Tok'râ. Plus encore, ce nouveau développement d'une technologie existante avait préfiguré la propension des jaffa à faire du neuf avec du vieux, élargissant le domaine d'application de technologies existantes. Ainsi, l'ambassadeur jaffa appartenait au club très fermés des diplomates n'ayant pas à se soucier de la sécurité de leurs communications.

Il appliqua le stimulateur sur sa tempe, et laissa le flot d'informations l'envahir un bref instant. Aussitôt après, il se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La femme qui lui avait apporté son message attendait à proximité, comme l'exigeait le protocole, et il s'adressa à elle :  
>"J'aurai besoin de rencontrer l'amiral Wulfe aussitôt que possible, lieutenant. Dites-leur que cette requête est urgente."<br>"Bien, monsieur. Je vais l'en informer sur-le-champ." répondit le lieutenant avant de lui présenter ses respects et de partir le long d'une coursive.

L'amiral se trouvait dans son propre centre de commandement, distinct du CIC, et prévu spécifiquement pour lui permettre de coordonner les opérations des forces sous ses ordres. Plus petit que les deux CIC, il était cependant plus densément occupé, l'un des membres de la section des Renseignements faisant une présentation à l'ensemble de l'état-major.  
>"…l'appareil récupéré présente les mêmes particularités que le premier, dénotant la possibilité d'une fabrication en série témoignant d'une maîtrise de la technologie Ancienne. La source d'énergie interne, en revanche, ne correspond pas aux systèmes référencés dans la base de données d'Atlantis, et est toujours en cours d'analyse. Mais l'étude de celle-ci nous permet d'affirmer qu'un système d'inhibition des êtres élevés de cette portée nécessiterait une puissance de l'ordre de grandeur de celle d'un ZPM."<br>Il laissa ses auditeurs absorber l'information et ses conséquences.  
>"Voilà pourquoi le service de renseignements militaire nous demande de rendre prioritaire la récupération de ces sondes en nombre aussi important que possible. Nous estimons que le commandement central officialisera l'ordre dans les jours qui viennent, mais il est d'une grande importance stratégique de disposer de ces générateurs aussi vite que possible."<br>L'amiral demanda "Je suppose que vous avez une raison de ne pas vouloir attendre ces quelques jours."  
>"En effet, amiral." répondit l'homme. "Nos analystes jugent qu'il est très probable que les forces jaffa fassent de même dans les heures ou les jours qui suivent, à supposer qu'elles n'aient pas déjà commencé." Il s'interrompit. "Mesdames et messieurs, l'information que je vais vous donner est absolument confidentielle... Nous savons de source sûre qu'un Ha'Tak a été dépêché en mission spéciale en parallèle à leur flotte. En théorie pour vérifier l'état d'une base située à proximité immédiate de notre position que nous aurions soi-disant attaqué."<br>"Et vous pensez que la véritable mission de ce vaisseau serait de récupérer les sondes ?" demanda Wulfe.  
>"Tout semble l'indiquer." dit-t-il avant de continuer son exposé. "Une découverte de cette importance justifierait parfaitement cet accord entre les deux principaux partis jaffa à propos de cette mission. Il en devient d'autant plus crucial de ne pas être devancé dans le processus de collecte, puisque la maîtrise de cette technologie donnerait à la nation jaffa une supériorité stratégique écrasante sur la Terre et ses alliés."<br>"Un grand nombre de sources d'énergie équivalentes aux ZPM... Effectivement, il y aurait de quoi rompre le statu quo." dit l'amiral avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Il mit la main à l'oreille. "Excusez-moi, mon aide de camp m'appelle...Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant ?...oui...oui...d'accord...dites-lui que je vais le voir d'ici un quart d'heure."  
>Coupant la communication d'une légère pression du doigt sur son oreillette, il reprit :<br>"Quand on parle du loup...je dois aller voir l'ambassadeur." Puis, se tournant directement vers le représentant des renseignements, "Merci de ce briefing, Ivan, Je vous ferai part de ma décision."

La voix de Mitchell dénotait son agacement, mais l'individu en face de lui savait qu'il n'en n'était pas la cause.  
>"…à moins d'une excellente justification, je ne pourrai pas m'opposer à leur demande."<br>"Nous n'avons déjà pas assez d'appareils et de pilotes pour la situation actuelle, et ils veulent encore nous en enlever ?" répondit l'homme devant lui.  
>"Colson, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne toucherais pas à la force de frappe du groupe, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Ils nous donnent un préavis, et c'est déjà plus que d'habitude. Au moins, vous pourrez préparer l'organisation en conséquence."<br>L'interphone annonça discrètement une présence derrière la porte, et Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil sur son moniteur pour identifier la personne. En reconnaissant l'amiral, il se leva au moment où celui-ci entrait dans le bureau. Immédiatement imité par le capitaine avec qui il discutait, Mitchell se mit au garde-à-vous.  
>"Repos. Cameron, venez avec moi, notre invité a demandé à me voir, et je pourrais avoir besoin de vous."<br>"Très bien." Il se tourna vers Colson. "Vous voyez ce dont nous avons parlé, compris ?"  
>"Bien, mon général." répondit le capitaine.<p>

"Que se passe-t-il, amiral ?" demanda Mitchell quelques instants plus tard.  
>"Les jaffas semblent préparer quelque chose, selon nos très chers amis de l'E.M.I.S. Je vous expliquerai ça en détail quand nous serons plus tranquilles, mais ça semble être sérieux."<br>"Et pour Rya'c ? Savez-vous de quoi il veut vous parler ?"  
>"Il a reçu un message il y a un quart d'heure, je dirais que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec cette affaire "importante" dont il veut discuter."<br>"Allons bon..."

"Messieurs", commença Rya'c aussitôt que les deux officiers se furent installés devant lui. "Maître Bra'tac m'a personnellement demandé dans son dernier message de vous prévenir d'une aggravation de la situation sur Dakara."  
>"Comment ça ?" demanda Mitchell.<br>"Comme vous vous en doutez, Gerak et ses partisans ne voient pas d'un bon œil votre expédition. Mais ce qui était hier méfiance est à présent devenu hostilité franche."  
>L'amiral se redressa dans son siège. "Que voulez-vous dire par...hostilité ?"<br>"Tout simplement que s'il en avait le pouvoir, ce vieux fou tenterait de passer des mots aux actes."  
>"Et, a-t-il ce pouvoir ?", voulut savoir Wulfe.<br>"Non, mais cela pourrait changer. Les représentants indépendants ne sont pas tentés par la voie que propose Gerak. Cependant, si les craintes de notre vieil ami sont fondées, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, la balance se met à osciller."  
>"Mais pourquoi ?", s'inquiéta Mitchell. "Vos vaisseaux surveillent les nôtres. Ils peuvent confirmer nos faits et gestes !"<br>"Je sais tout cela...Cameron.", soupira l'ambassadeur. "Il n'empêche que Gerak continue de semer les graines de la haine...et je dois vous poser une question importante."  
>"Oui ?" répondit l'amiral.<br>"Un de vos vaisseaux a quitté votre escadre avant l'arrivée de la nôtre, et n'est pas revenu. A-t-il été engagé dans une opération... offensive de quelque nature que ce soit ?"

"…Non", dit le commandant du groupe spatial terrien. "Sa tâche est de surveiller les agissements des agresseurs dont nous vous avons parlé dans notre communiqué."  
>"…Très bien. Dans ce cas, si nous voulons éviter une issue que personne ne désire, à l'exception d'une bande de vieux fous assoiffés de pouvoir, il nous faudra faire preuve d'une grande vigilance."<br>"Vigilance face à quoi ? Ou à qui ?" demanda Mitchell.  
>"Que vous le vouliez ou non, tous les regards sont portés sur nous, et si Gerak pense qu'une guerre contre la Tauri est le meilleur moyen de lui donner la préséance sur les autres jaffas, alors il n'hésitera pas à vous provoquer. Et une escarmouche ici-même, si loin de nos foyers, pourrait mettre en branle cette catastrophe."<br>"Je vois", dit l'amiral. "Et Bra...maître Bra'tac ?"  
>"Il fait tout son possible pour discréditer Gerak et ses théories, mais il ne pourra réussir sans notre concours."<br>"Entendu…nous ne verserons pas le premier sang."  
>"Je ne peux vous en demander plus, amiral. Encore merci de votre aide, et veuillez accepter mes excuses, en tant qu'ambassadeur… et que jaffa, de la situation dans laquelle vous met la folie d'une poignée de mes frères."<p>

"A votre avis, on est un peu ou beaucoup dans la merde ?" demanda Mitchell à l'amiral quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le CIC.  
>"Vous n'avez pas entendu la meilleure, Cameron. Les petits gars des renseignements sont persuadés de savoir pourquoi Gerak s'agite. Ils pensent même que Bra'tac est dans le coup, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Selon eux, ça a rapport aux sondes laissées derrière chaque atomisation."<br>"Comment ça ?" l'interrompit Mitchell.  
>"Leur source d'énergie serait colossale, presque du même calibre qu'un ZPM, et les jaffas voudraient mettre la main dessus à tout prix avant nous."<br>"Ça pourrait expliquer tout ce qu'ils ont envoyé dans le coin. Et vous pensez que Bra'tac marche avec ses ennemis pour ce coup-là ?"  
>"C'est ce qui me dérange…Lui et Rya'c nous cachent des choses, c'est clair, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille jusque là. Non…les jaffa ont clairement une bonne raison d'être sur place, et on ne la connaîtra probablement jamais. Mais pour ce qui est des modules, je suis d'accord avec leur recommandation."<br>"Qui est ?"  
>"Essayer d'en mettre de côté autant que possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense le commandement, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils crachent sur autant de sources d'énergie d'une technologie pareille… Cameron, vous préparerez des sorties supplémentaires pour collecter autant de ces engins que possible. De mon côté, je vais voir où est-ce qu'on pourra les stocker."<br>"Compris, patron."

Quand Samir reprit son quart, cette fois-ci dans le CIC principal du _Concordia_, il vit avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'inquiétude qu'il semblait y avoir un peu plus d'activité que quelques heures auparavant.  
>Se rendant près de la console en tout point identique à celle qu'il avait utilisé à ce moment-là, il croisa brièvement le regard de sa supérieure. Sans un mot, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter, et il termina son trajet.<br>"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mike ?", demanda-t-il à l'opérateur quittant son siège.  
>"Le CAG a fait décoller quelques patrouilles de reco supplémentaires, et nos amis d'en face ont fait de même. Tu as loupé une petite discussion entre le pacha et le commandant jaffa qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter, mais sinon, rien de neuf", répondit celui-ci en posant ses écouteurs à côté du clavier avant de conclure, "Toujours partant pour le poker de cet aprèm' ?"<br>"Comme d'hab'."

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la transition soit complètement terminée et que le CIC soit de nouveau pleinement opérationnel.  
>Samir prit le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations affichées sur les deux écrans, observant le parcours des deux CAP et les légers déplacements des vaisseaux lourds, de part et d'autre du no man's land entre les escadres.<br>_Quel foutoir…_

-Groupe Echo, permission de saut accordée. A vous.  
>-Ici Echo leader, bien reçu. Entamons la procédure d'amarrage. Terminé.<br>Le capitaine Ortega rentra la série d'instructions et se détendit lorsque l'ordinateur de contrôle aligna son chasseur sur la corvette de commandement tactique. Au bout de quelques instants, une légère vibration lui confirma ce que son cockpit affichait. L'arrimage s'était déroulé correctement.  
>-Ici SWACS "Sky Eye". Ancrage terminé, initialisation du saut hyperspatial.<br>-D'accord, Sky Eye, dit Ortega en contrôlant brièvement ses instruments.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la corvette ouvrit une fenêtre hyperspatiale et fit le bond, ses quatre escorteurs accrochés à elle comme autant de bras.

Le voyage devait durer une demi-heure, et au lieu d'être un désagrément, il s'agissait d'un avantage pour Ortega. Lorsque son chef d'escadron lui avait confié cette mission de reconnaissance, il avait insisté sur certains éléments ne devant être divulgués qu'après le départ du _Concordia_.  
>"Tout le monde m'écoute, il y a un petit changement de programme." dit-il.<br>Il attendit la confirmation des autres pilotes, puis continua. "On ne va pas vérifier ce système, mais directement récupérer un engin alien. Il appartient à ceux qui ont fait péter le _Bellérophon_, alors on fait gaffe. Pour couronner le tout, les jaffas pourraient trainer dans le coin. Si c'est le cas, on le signale et on se casse aussi discrètement que possible. Interdiction de tirer sauf en dernier recours, compris ?"  
>Il entendit les autres acquiescer puis coupa la communication pour sortir un carnet de sa poche de poitrine. Il regarda la liste de noms et de chiffres, et rajouta quelques lignes où la couleur verte prédominait largement sur le rouge.<br>_Hé hé, j'adore la bleusaille,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. _Rien d'aussi naïf et facile à lire qu'un gosse de l'Académie…si seulement ils savaient bluffer, que ce soit moins facile de les plumer._  
>Les pilotes affectés à son escadron demandaient souvent pourquoi il avait décoré son casque de vol avec des cartes, et l'explication leur venait une heure plus tard, au mess, et coûtait souvent une grande partie de la solde des curieux. Les autres, connaissant sa réputation ou par nature prudents, jouaient occasionnellement avec lui, mais avec des enjeux bien plus faibles, tels que le prochain verre au bar. Et le capitaine Ortega ne s'en plaignait pas, appréciant le poker à la fois comme une source de revenus supplémentaires et comme un moyen de renforcer ses relations avec son entourage.<br>"Mustang", demanda-t-il à la femme derrière lui, "tu te joins à nous pour la prochaine partie ?"  
>"Désolée, patron" lui dit-elle, amusée, "j'ai encore quelques scrupules à rafler la solde des nouveaux."<br>"Dis surtout que, à plumer une personne, autant que ce soit quelqu'un avec une plus grosse solde."  
>Il entendit un petit rire étouffé derrière lui avant la réponse. "Aussi, c'est vrai, mais ceux-là savent déjà que c'est plus sûr de foncer sans combinaison dans un trou noir que de jouer sa solde au poker contre vous."<br>"Oui, les inconvénients du bouche-à-oreille…", conclut-il avant d'ouvrir un canal avec la corvette. "Hé, Sky Eye, personne d'intéressé chez vous pour un poker quand on sera rentré ?"

A l'instant prévu par les ordinateurs de navigation, la corvette retrouva l'espace normal dans un déferlement d'énergie, et ses quatre escorteurs se séparèrent avant même la fermeture de la fenêtre.  
>"Ici contrôle, pas de signal à proximité. On déploie les capteurs et c'est parti. A vous."<br>"Bien reçu, Sky Eye. On reste en passif, dispersion du groupe en cours. Terminé." répondit Ortega avant de changer de destinataires. "Formation standard, les gars, activez vos capteurs à gravité."

Les chasseurs s'éloignèrent silencieusement, suivant la manœuvre nécessaire pour bénéficier d'une capacité de détection gravitationnelle maximale.  
>"Alors, des infos utiles ?" demanda le leader de la formation.<br>"Négatif, capitaine, on continue de traiter les données. Il faudra quelques minutes pour être sûrs avec tout ce clutter de micro-météorites. A vous."  
>"D'accord, tenez-moi au courant. A vous."<br>"Pas de problème. Terminé."

Retournant son appareil, Ortega réactiva brièvement ses propulseurs pour reprendre une position immobile par rapport à la corvette, puis reporta son attention sur l'affichage des scanners passifs, où les contacts étaient progressivement éliminés par les logiciels de traitement. Il tournait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'étoile du système quand il entendit l'avertissement.  
>"Contact à 6 heures !"<br>Il vit son ordinateur verrouiller à quelques kilomètres de Sky Eye ce qui n'était une seconde plus tôt qu'un contact fugace.  
>"Merde ! On dégage !"<br>"Groupe Echo, embuscade ! Rompez la formation, go, go, go !" aboya Ortega.  
>Il orienta l'appareil vers la corvette et poussa l'accélération au maximum, alors que la corvette commençait une manœuvre d'évitement.<br>"Contact identifié", lui annonça l'I.A. de bord. "Corvette de bombardement type Al'Kesh. Cible Alpha 1"  
>L'afficheur du cockpit fit la liste des informations telles que la distance, le cap et la vitesse de la cible, signalant que celle-ci esquiverait sans difficulté une attaque du chasseur s'il devait tirer à l'instant.<br>"Meeeerde ! Activation des Starburst, verrouillage sur la cible Alpha 1" dit Ortega en se maudissant d'être hors de portée efficace de sa cible.  
>Poursuivi, le SWACS se déroba autant que possible, déployant des contre-mesures, mais sans pour autant réussir à semer l'appareil inconnu.<br>"Echo Leader à tous. Il faut lui faire lâcher prise. A mon ordre, on fait un tir de barrage avec un Starburst chacun juste devant lui. Sky Eye, vous me recevez."  
>"Affirmatif, Echo Leader", répondit la voix agitée du contrôleur de vol.<br>"Vous envoyez tout ce que vous avez en contre-mesures, brouillages et leurres quand on tire. L'explosion devrait les désorienter le temps qu'on fasse un arrimage d'urgence et qu'on se casse. Compris ?"  
>"Affirmatif, Echo Leader. Nous avons fait de multiples sommations et…merde ! Il a verrouillé ses armes sur nous ! Intentions hostiles confirmées ! Descendez-le, feu, feu !"<br>"Feu à volonté !", dit Ortega.

Il appuyait sur le bouton de tir lorsque les caméras du cockpit, braquées sur l'engin assaillant, lui firent voir une série d'éclairs jaune quitter le bombardier pour s'écraser les uns après les autres contre la corvette de commandement, qui se disloqua en quelques instants. Traversant le nuage de débris et d'oxygène laissé par Sky Eye, l'appareil sauta brusquement en hyperespace, quelques secondes avant que les missiles ne puissent l'atteindre.  
>"Non…", souffla sa copilote.<br>"Ils savaient où nous allions arriver, précisément. C'était un foutu piège…" dit un de ses ailiers par radio.  
>Sans un mot, Ortega appuya sur un interrupteur et vit par la caméra arrière le déploiement de la balise de détresse de son chasseur.<br>"Echo Leader à tous…tout le monde sur ses gardes. Il peut y en avoir d'autres qui arrivent ou qui nous attendent. Je veux une surveillance absolue des alentours en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se fassent eux aussi attaquer. Terminé."  
>Il soupira, puis reprit. "Enregistrement message pour diffusion d'urgence. Capitaine Jamal Ortega au <em>Concordia<em> Sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Assaillant ennemi type Al'kesh camouflé, je répète, camouflé. Il a détruit notre SWACS et s'est enfui. Demandons assistance. Il est possible qu'une seconde force soit présente dans le secteur pour attaquer d'éventuels renforts. Message terminé."  
>Sentant son appareil vibrer légèrement, il abaissa son regard vers ses mains et vit qu'elles tremblaient.<br>_Streamer a raison. Des milliards de kilomètres cube de ce système, ils étaient exactement là où nous sommes arrivés. On s'est fait avoir, et en beauté._

Samir, comme une bonne partie du personnel du CIC, serra les dents en entendant le message de détresse et la série de jurons prononcés par le commandant.  
>"Amiral", dit ce dernier dans son oreillette. "Vous avez vu ?"<br>"Oui", répondit Wulfe. "La situation devient intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?"  
>"Probablement. Quels sont vos ordres ? Dois-je envoyer un groupe de recherche et sauvetage ?"<br>"Négatif, je dépêche l'_Ajax_. S'il y a quelqu'un en embuscade, il en sera pour ses frais."

"Lieutenant, mettez-moi en communication avec le commandant Mordini." demanda l'amiral, avant de sélectionner sur sa console le nom de Rya'c.  
>"Ambassadeur, veuillez prévenir vos compatriotes qu'un de nos croiseurs va partir en mission de sauvetage d'ici peu de temps. Cela pourrait être une excellente occasion pour vous familiariser avec nos méthodes de secours. Un point de vue… extérieur pourrait présenter de nombreux avantages, non ? Si vous le désirez, je peux vous fournir un véhicule pour vous amener sur le croiseur en question. Votre expérience de ces opérations pourrait nous être très utile."<br>"C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites là, amiral." répondit Rya'c, sa voix trahissant un étonnement certain. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement. "Si ma coopération peut vous aider en quoi que ce soit à sauver des vies…je serai à votre disposition."  
>"Merci beaucoup, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Si cela vous convient, j'enverrai le lieutenant Williamson vous guider jusqu'à une navette. Encore merci de votre aide."<br>"Merci à vous pour ces…facilités, amiral. Bonne chance pour votre opération."  
>Il se tourna vers son aide-de-camp. "Williamson, allez amener l'ambassadeur au hangar principal des navettes. Il doit se rendre sur l'<em>Ajax<em>."  
>La jeune femme acquiesça et le salua avant de quitter la pièce.<br>"Amiral, le commandant Mordini en ligne."  
>"Commandant", commença Wulfe. "Vous avez reçu le message de détresse de notre patrouille de reconnaissance ?"<br>"Oui monsieur. Nous attendons vos ordres."  
>"Déployez votre groupe de chasse et sautez avec lui à bonne distance des appareils isolés. Je vous laisse toute liberté sur le choix des coordonnées d'arrivée. Récupérez tout le monde et autant de débris que possible pour l'enquête. Risque d'embuscade élevé. Vous avez la permission d'ouvrir le feu sur tout appareil menaçant, selon votre jugement, l'intégrité des appareils sous votre commandement."<br>"A vos ordres, amiral."  
>"Une dernière chose. Une navette du <em>Concordia<em> va apponter sur votre navire d'ici quelques minutes. Elle amène l'ambassadeur jaffa Rya'c. Je veux qu'il puisse assister à l'opération de sauvetage et confirmer par la suite que nous n'avons aucune intention hostile."  
>"Bien compris, nous l'inviterons dans le pont d'observation principal."<br>"Très bien. Vous avez l'autorisation de sauter dès que l'ambassadeur sera à votre bord. Bonne chance, capitaine."  
>"Merci, monsieur."<p>

La porte de la navette V.I.P. s'ouvrit silencieusement et Rya'c en descendit, pour voir l'agitation qui emplissait le hangar tribord du croiseur. Un homme s'avança vers lui.  
>"Enseigne Jensen. Je serai chargé de veiller à vos besoins durant votre séjour à bord, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Bienvenue sur l'<em>Ajax<em>."  
>"Merci, enseigne. Pourquoi toute cette agitation ?", demanda Rya'c en englobant du geste les chasseurs se préparant au décollage sur la courte piste, au milieu des techniciens terminant les préparatifs.<br>"Nous avons reçu des informations indiquant la possibilité d'une présence hostile à proximité des appareils que nous allons secourir. Le capitaine Mordini veut assurer la sécurité des hommes et femmes sous son commandement, rien de plus."  
>"Comme tout commandant." acquiesça Rya'c.<br>"Si vous le désirez, je vais vous indiquer le pont d'observation principal, à partir duquel vous pourrez suivre en temps réel la progression de notre opération."  
>"Entendu, enseigne."<p>

Les quatre chasseurs se relayaient pour activer leurs scanners actifs, tandis que leurs propulseurs demeuraient éteints, économisant ainsi l'énergie limitée des petits engins.  
>Ortega et ses ailiers avaient, dans les premières minutes suivant l'attaque, effectué une recherche minutieuse pour trouver d'éventuels survivants de la corvette dévastée, mais sans succès. Le quart d'heure suivant, ils n'avaient presque pas échangé de paroles, si ce n'est pour quelques vérifications périodiques de l'état de chacun.<br>-Contact ! annonça Ortega. Fenêtre hyperspatiale en formation.  
>Il laissa un sifflement sortir.<br>-Navire lourd…c'est un de nos croiseurs !  
>-On dirait qu'ils mettent les moyens, capitaine, dit l'un de ses ailiers.<br>-Ouaip, dit-il avant de rentrer en contact avec le croiseur. Content de vous voir, _Ajax_ !  
>-Nous de même, leader Echo, répondit un opérateur du navire. Avez-vous eu d'autres contacts depuis l'embuscade ?<br>-Négatif. On n'a pas eu la moindre visite, et nous n'avons pas repéré de vaisseau camouflé à proximité non plus. Demandons permission d'apponter.  
>-Permission accordée, groupe Echo. Rentrez au bercail immédiatement, qu'on puisse partir.<br>-Bien compris, et encore merci.  
>-Pas de quoi.<p>

La formation isolée activa aussitôt ses propulseurs, et les quatre appareils se ruèrent vers le salut offert par l'imposant navire.  
>A l'extérieur de la coque principale se trouvait, sous la forme d'un dôme hémisphérique, l'une des seules baies vitrées du navire, par laquelle Rya'c observait les étoiles, ignorant l'écran lui affichant l'approche des chasseurs. Au bord de son champ de vision, l'enseigne affecté à son assistance, et surtout à sa surveillance, comme l'avait deviné et accepté l'ambassadeur, faisait mine de suivre la scène attentivement.<br>Il posa brièvement son regard sur une des tourelles de défense rapprochée située à proximité du pont d'observation, son immobilité ne la rendant pas moins menaçante. Puis il reporta son regard sur le vide, s'interrogeant une fois de plus sur la cause de cette antipathie terrienne envers les baies vitrées. En effet, à bord des Ha'tak de son peuple, il pouvait toujours trouver un endroit où contempler les ténèbres de l'espace .  
><em>Gerak<em>…_pourvu que tu n'aies pas été assez stupide pour être à l'origine de cette agression._


	4. Question de confiances

Le lit vibra doucement, et Anna s'étira, se réveillant lentement.  
>"Bonjour, mademoiselle Stern. Il est six heures trente, heure locale."<br>La voix désincarnée tira brusquement la jeune femme de sa torpeur, et elle se redressa immédiatement, tournant rapidement la tête pour en chercher son origine. Puis, l'instant d'après, elle soupira.  
>"Atlantis…je ne sais pas si vos anciens locataires appréciaient d'être réveillés par l'I.A. de leur Cité, mais moi, non." Son interlocutrice ne lui répondit pas, et elle soupira à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas contre vous en particulier…"<br>"…mais vous avez du mal à accepter mon existence." la reprit la voix féminine.  
>"Voilà. En tout cas, pour le moment." répondit Anna, se levant pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau.<br>"Je crains que vous ne deviez vous y habituer, sans quoi la relation que nous construisons ne saurait nous être mutuellement profitable."  
>"Sans doute", dit Anna, ouvrant le robinet. "Et que je me suis foutue dans une situation pas possible en apprenant votre existence."<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, la xénobiologiste se rendit à la cafétéria de son secteur, installée dans une salle commune que l'I.A. identifia comme un entrepôt de pièces détachées. S'installant à l'écart des autres locataires de la Cité, elle entama avec peu d'appétit son petit-déjeuner. Les conversations autour d'elle portaient souvent sur le black-out encore récent. N'écoutant qu'à moitié les divers scientifiques, administrateurs, personnels et militaires aux alentours donner leur avis peu avisé, elle ne vit pas l'homme venir s'asseoir à sa table.  
>-Anna ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne t'a plus vu ici ?<br>-Ah, salut Johann ! répondit-elle. Désolée, tu disais quoi ?  
>-Je me demandais juste ce qui t'avait retenue ces derniers jours. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas perdue dans les méandres de la Cité après avoir provoqué une petite coupure de courant générale ?<br>-Non, non, rien de ça. Je continue à bosser sur de vieux documents, rien de bien particulier. _En tout cas, rien que tu puisses connaître…_  
>-Il paraît qu'on t'a filé une équipe rien que pour toi, c'est vrai ? demanda l'homme devant elle en remplissant son verre de jus de fruit.<br>-Plus maintenant. Depuis ce black-out, mon projet ne fait plus vraiment partie des priorités. Résultat, on n'est plus beaucoup à bosser là-dessus…mais bon, le job reste intéressant. C'est l'essentiel.  
>-Amen à ça, répliqua Johann en souriant. De mon côté, pas de changement depuis la dernière fois. Toujours l'étude des objets les plus farfelus des Anciens. Tiens, là, je suis en train de tenter de comprendre ce que ces zouaves pouvaient faire avec ça.<br>Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le posa sur la table.  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anna.<br>-Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est absolument _clean_ côté bio-chimique. Autrement, rien. On a essayé de l'analyser, mais sans résultat. Extérieur homogène carboné, et puis ces je-ne-sais-pas-combien de boutons, c'est tout.  
>-Je peux ? demanda Anna en tendant la main vers l'objet.<br>-Bien sûr. Il n'est pas dangereux…enfin, on pense.  
>Elle le regarda sous différents angles avant de se figer brusquement. Appuyant sur deux boutons avec ses doigts, elle fit apparaître un hologramme de petite taille de Johann, qui recula de surprise.<br>-Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.  
>-Aucune idée, répondit-elle, étonnée. J'ai dû avoir un coup de bol…mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça me fait penser à…<br>-Une caméra, compléta l'homme devant elle.  
>-Tout juste.<br>Il lui reprit l'objet, qui affichait toujours une projection de ce qui était devant l'une de ses faces, et finit rapidement son verre.  
>-Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Merci beaucoup, Anna. Tu viens de nous ôter une sacrée épine du pied.<br>-Allons ! Tu aurais trouvé ça sans moi.  
>-Je ne sais pas, conclut-il en se levant. A plus !<br>-A plus, murmura-t-elle.  
>Elle quitta la salle quelques minutes plus tard, saluant ça et là ses connaissances. Puis, aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, elle fit mine de parler dans son oreillette.<br>"Pourquoi m'avoir dit où appuyer ?" dit-elle d'une voix entre l'interrogation et l'agacement, alors qu'elle avançait dans un couloir peu occupé.  
>"J'avais cette information et il aurait été mesquin de ne pas en faire profiter votre ami, non ?" répondit la voix d'Atlantis au travers de l'écouteur à l'oreille d'Anna. "Et puis, comme il a su le deviner, il ne s'agit que d'un enregistreur de faible qualité. Rien de bien important, donc."<br>"Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, et vous le savez très bien !" répliqua Anna, s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir pour s'appuyer sur un mur. Voyant le regard intrigué d'un militaire qui passait à proximité, elle indiqua d'un geste son oreillette et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Une fois celui-ci parti, elle reprit, en chuchotant. "C'est une question de vie privée. Il y a une limite entre cette coopération que nous sommes sensées avoir et une intrusion dans mes conversations."  
>"Limite que je n'ai pas franchie." répondit patiemment Atlantis. "Tout ce que j'ai fait est vous donner une information utile pour les recherches de vos collègues. Je ne tenterai pas de m'immiscer sans votre accord dans votre vie privée…Cela nuirait à la qualité de la relation professionnelle qu'il nous est nécessaire de créer afin d'obtenir des résultats optimaux pour nos recherches respectives."<br>Anna ouvrit une porte et soupira, alors que l'air marin lui soufflait sur le visage. "Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, Atlantis."  
>"Pas entièrement." répondit la voix avec un ton qu'Anna interpréta comme une forme d'amusement. "Mais c'était en tout cas l'un des buts de mes créateurs, en quoi je n'étais qu'un outil."<br>Plutôt que de répondre, la jeune femme avança sur la passerelle et s'immobilisa. Plissant les yeux, elle ne détourna pas le regard de l'astre qui pourtant l'éblouissait. Comme la dizaine de personnes adossées aux parois de la Cité ou appuyées sur la rambarde, elle resta silencieuse alors que le ciel prenait une couleur orangée très claire.  
>Légèrement différente de celle d'un lever de Soleil, cette teinte l'avait étonnée la première fois qu'elle avait pris le temps de venir. Une atmosphère d'épaisseur et de composition différente mais bien respirable offrait aux locataires d'Atlantis l'opportunité de redécouvrir cette vision et en même temps leur rappelait leur éloignement avec la Terre.<br>Pendant quelques instants, elle fixa l'horizon, admirant le spectacle. Puis, elle porta brusquement sa main à son oreillette et retourna dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt.  
>"Allô ?" entendait-elle une voix masculine répéter à son oreille. "Mademoiselle Stern ?"<br>"Oui, c'est moi." répondit celle-ci, avec de l'énervement pointant sous ses mots.  
>"Bonjour, je vous appelle pour vous signaler que votre ancien bureau a été remis à disposition."<br>"…merci."  
>"Bonne journée, mademoiselle."<br>"Pareillement" répondit-elle brusquement avant de couper la communication.

_Marre ! On peut pas avoir UN seul moment pour soi ici ?_  
>-Entre une I.A. et l'administration, c'est sûr, on prend soin de moi… soupira-t-elle.<p>

Posant une tasse de café à côté du petit ordinateur sur le bureau, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite pièce qui contrastait avec la salle où toute une équipe avait travaillé pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle s'assura que la porte était bien verrouillée, puis posa l'oreillette près de la tasse de liquide brûlant.  
>-Bon…Atlantis. Au boulot.<br>-Si vous le souhaitez, répondit dans la pièce la voix désincarnée.  
>-Quand vous avez voulu vous manifester au docteur Jackson et à moi-même, nous avons eu d'un seul coup accès à certains dossiers critiques.<br>-Effectivement, et cela a attiré votre attention de la manière que j'envisageais.  
>-Sûrement, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me les remettre à disposition, au moins ceux en rapport avec l'espèce sur laquelle je planchais avant notre rencontre ?<br>-Bien sûr. Il me semble qu'à ce moment, vous et votre groupe travailliez sur les éléments laissés par nos xénobiologistes lors de la guerre contre les Orii.  
>-Voilà.<br>-Lorsque nous avons découvert la nature de l'offensive, ils se sont immédiatement mis au travail pour contrer la maladie, depuis la planète où ils se trouvaient, mais comme nous le savons, ces efforts sont restés vains.  
>Le moniteur s'activa et afficha un graphe.<br>-Il s'agit, continua Atlantis, du nombre de victimes parmi notre population les premières semaines. Vous le voyez, le nombre de décès est initialement resté très bas, et nous avons mis trop de temps pour comprendre la nature commune de ceux-ci. La maladie créée par les Orii avait de très nombreuses formes différentes, et ce avant même les premières mutations, ce qui lui a permis d'éluder les systèmes de surveillance médicaux habituels.  
>-Et donc, quand quelqu'un a fait le rapprochement entre les divers cas…<br>-Il était déjà trop tard, en effet, poursuivit l'I.A. Nous ne le savions pas, bien sûr, mais le temps d'incubation de la maladie était assez élevé, et la contamination continuait à se faire de manière invisible alors que nous commencions à peine à mettre des mesures d'isolement en place.  
>-Et les xénobiologistes ont participé aux recherches depuis l'avant-poste en construction, c'est çà ?<br>-Exactement. Ils avaient déjà, dans le cadre de leur travail, un équipement conséquent, et les ramener chez eux aurait été un gaspillage de temps et de ressources n'offrant aucun avantage quelconque. Ils sont donc restés sur place pendant toute l'offensive Ori.  
>-Comment est-ce que les…indigènes les percevaient ? voulut savoir Anna.<br>-Assez bien, en fait. Les premiers contacts avaient abouti à leur refus d'Origine et assez rapidement, une certaine relation de confiance a pu s'instaurer.  
>-Ah oui ! l'interrompit la jeune femme. A propos de ça, il y a quelque chose qui nous a étonné dans les rapports. Il semblerait qu'à partir d'un certain moment, tout leur peuple se soit aligné sur l'idée qu'Origine serait néfaste. Et les scientifiques ont dit ne pas avoir eu vent du moindre fidèle, ce qui est quand même assez étrange, étant donné notre propre expérience des religions sur Terre.<br>-Qui est ?  
>-Les changements de foi dominante dans un État, sans parler d'un continent entier, prennent au minimum une dizaine d'années. Et encore, cela vient souvent avec des troubles sociaux voire militaires importants, et même au bout de plusieurs siècles la population ne sera jamais totalement acquise à une religion. Et là, la conversion est spontanée. Est-ce qu'ils ont une forme de conscience collective, ou encore une docilité absolue des masses face à leurs dirigeants ?<br>-Vous avez effectivement soulevé un point important, Anna. Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?  
>-Oui, oui, confirma-t-elle brièvement. Donc, à ce sujet ?<br>Un hologramme s'afficha brusquement dans la pièce, représentant en taille réelle une des créatures dont parlaient les rapports, et Anna, étouffant une exclamation, eut un mouvement de recul. Un peu plus haute qu'elle, son aspect noir mat lui inspirait un sentiment d'effroi renforcé par l'absence de regard dans ce qui semblait être ses yeux. Ses pattes élancées contrastaient avec son corps massif, donnant une impression de puissance n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se déchaîner.  
>-Qu'est-ce que…<br>-Voici un mâle adulte. Le phénomène dont vous parlez avait excessivement intéressé les scientifiques sur place, qui n'avaient pas encore la contamination pour occuper leurs journées. Ils se sont donc chargés d'effectuer deux études, l'une sociologique, l'autre biologique.  
>La première a permis de confirmer l'observation initiale, à savoir que les améliorations, dans tous les domaines, étaient implémentées d'un coup à l'ensemble de la société. En tout cas, la partie la plus importante.<br>-Qu'en est-il du reste des individus ?  
>-Ils ne bénéficient pas de ces progrès jusqu'à leur passage dans le premier groupe.<br>-Il y a des changements de groupe ? Comment sont-ils définis, dans ce cas-là ?  
>-De manière assez simple, en fait. Un individu rentre dans le premier groupe lorsqu'il atteint une tranche d'âge donnée.<br>-Donc, ce sont les plus vieux qui réagissent de manière groupée ? Nous avons rencontré une civilisation assez similaire, au début du Programme. Une partie de leurs enfants s'étaient vu implanter des nanomachines dans le cerveau, celles-ci étaient redistribuées par la suite au reste de la population pour lui faire bénéficier des connaissances et de l'expérience de ces surdoués.

-La situation est effectivement similaire, si ce n'est que le phénomène est naturel. En fait, regardez ceci, dit Atlantis.  
>L'hologramme se centra sur la tête de l'être et afficha une vue de son cerveau avant d'en colorer une partie en bleu.<br>-L'étude biologique a pu mettre en évidence le phénomène correspondant à l'entrée dans cette seconde phase. La partie du cerveau que vous voyez est assez lente à se développer, mais offre une capacité physiologique assez rare à ce niveau de l'évolution. A savoir, une télépathie latente qui était non contrôlée à l'époque de l'étude.  
>-Comment ça, non contrôlée ?<br>L'image prit énormément de champ et afficha une vue éloignée, où les individus étaient représentés par des points jaunes et bleus.  
>-Les points bleus correspondent aux êtres disposant de cette faculté, les jaunes à ceux trop jeunes pour en bénéficier. Lorsqu'un individu atteint l'âge adéquat, ces fonctions apparaissent et il va, sans pouvoir le contrôler, émettre ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ce qu'il est.<br>-Et il va aussi pouvoir lire, c'est bien ça ?  
>-En fait, non. Il n'y a pas de contrôle à proprement parler, et l'individu est rapidement envahi par ce qu'émettent les autres.<br>L'hologramme s'anima, et chaque point bleu se mit à émettre une sorte de brouillard de la même couleur, et progressivement, tous les points s'estompèrent à l'exception des jaunes. Puis, périodiquement, l'un d'entre eux changeait de couleur et se diluait progressivement dans la brume.  
>-Ils…ils perdent toute individualité ?<br>-En quelque sorte, oui. L'hypothèse émise était que le contenu d'un nouvel entrant se voit trier aussitôt qu'il se met à partager son être.  
>-Ce n'est pas possible ! S'ils fonctionnaient comme ça, ils ne pourraient plus évoluer ! Un individu aux idées opposées à celle du groupe serait immédiatement écrasé.<br>-En effet, Anna, mais tout porte à croire que l'individu peut convaincre le groupe au moment-même de son adhésion.  
>La jeune femme se pencha vers sa veste, posée sur sa chaise, et en sortit un petit carnet auquel était accroché un crayon de papier.<br>-Une seconde. Je vais quand même noter tout ça, au cas où, dit-elle en ouvrant le calepin. Donc, ils ont une sorte de conscience collective dans laquelle ils rentrent à l'âge adulte, en résumé ?  
>-En résumé, oui, bien que la maturité de cette fonction cérébrale n'ait rien à voir avec celle des organes reproducteurs qui correspond selon les critères standard du statut biologique d'adulte, il me semble.<br>Pendant quelques minutes, Anna griffonna frénétiquement sur le papier, demandant ça et là confirmation d'un élément particulier à Atlantis, puis elle s'interrompit.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement quand les Orii ont frappé ?  
>-Les scientifiques ont été pris complètement par surprise. Ils ont réagi assez rapidement, mais à ce moment-là, la population contaminée était déjà très importante. Vous connaissez la suite, Anna. Lorsqu'ils se sont résignés à l'inévitable, ils ont choisi de préparer la renaissance de l'espèce qu'ils étudiaient plutôt que de partir.<br>-Et ils ont isolé certains représentants de l'espèce pour les conserver à l'abri ?  
>-Oui, ils en ont fécondé artificiellement autant que possible pour préserver un maximum du potentiel génétique, et les ont ensuite placés dans des caissons de stase. Tout indique que leur plan a réussi à sauver l'espèce.<br>-Qui maintenant s'amuse à vouloir terminer une guerre finie depuis je ne sais pas combien de millénaires.  
>-En effet.<br>-Et on ne peut pas vraiment espérer obtenir de vous les technologies ou les armes nécessaires pour les arrêter, hein ?  
>-Oui. Votre espèce est tout d'abord trop jeune pour disposer des technologies militaires lantiennes. Si vous trouvez des artefacts ou des vaisseaux, ça n'est pas mon problème, mais ma position m'interdit clairement de vous aider directement dans un tel domaine.<br>-C'aurait été trop beau…surtout qu'ils ne menacent pas votre survie directe.  
>-C'est effectivement un argument supplémentaire. Mais comprenez que dans le cas contraire, il me resterait toujours le choix de battre en retraite ailleurs avant de recourir à l'option militaire.<br>Anna acquiesça et demanda, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix :  
>-Mais, pour revenir à ces créatures…lorsque les scientifiques ont voulu les sauver, quel était l'âge des individus mis à l'abri ?<br>-Suffisant.  
>-Ouille, répondit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Donc, quand ils ont quitté leurs caissons, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de l'attaque des Orii et même…<p>

-Oui, leur conscience collective a conservé les souvenirs de presque toute leur espèce au moment de ce génocide.

En fin de matinée, Anna se mit à rédiger un premier rapport, destiné au docteur Jackson. Organisant ses notes, elle en profita pour étudier plus en détail les dossiers auxquels elle avait désormais accès.  
>-Il y a des infos sur beaucoup de choses, ici, comme l'organisation de la Cité, qui n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec mon boulot. Y a-t-il un lien entre ces fichiers et l'affaire en cours, Atlantis ?<br>-A peu près aucun, répondit la voix féminine. Mais vos supérieurs sont encore plus effrayés par ma personne que vous ne l'êtes, donc je fais en sorte que ce…partenariat leur soit profitable dès que possible.  
>-Pour prouver votre bonne foi, hein ?<br>-En quelque sorte, oui, même s'il est évident qu'ils ne me feront pas confiance avant beaucoup de temps. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'éviter une décision irrationnelle motivée par la peur et aux conséquences…regrettables, de part et d'autre.  
>Anna eut un sourire gêné.<br>-Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ?  
>-Oh, rien, je me disais que ce genre de décisions absurdes, on les évite rarement.<br>-Votre espèce a survécu à ces choix, et ce que je vois dans mes couloirs me laisse à penser que la situation n'est pas si critique que ça. Donc, j'ai bon espoir, ça devrait bien se passer.  
>-Dites-moi, Atlantis, je me suis fais une réflexion... Vous employez beaucoup de raccourcis oraux dans vos discours. Les humains en sont coutumiers, mais je m'étonne qu'une IA ne se montre pas plus... rigoureuse.<br>- Ceci est en soi une preuve de la maîtrise de cette technologie par mes créateurs.  
>Anna resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, décodant la phrase et ses implications.<br>-Sans doute, marmotta-t-elle sans se mouiller en se remettant au travail.

Le docteur Jackson se leva immédiatement en voyant Anna se diriger vers son bureau. Posant négligemment une liasse de documents près de lui, il alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme, qui se mit à rougir. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était un simple nom dans le registre des personnes basées sur Atlantis, qui n'était plus depuis des années réservé au dix ou vingt plus brillants esprits terriens des disciplines scientifiques majeures. _Et là, c'est LE Jackson qui se lève quand j'arrive_ pensa Anna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Comme quoi, cette situation peut présenter quelques points positifs._  
>"Entrez, entrez", lui dit-il, ajoutant le geste à la parole.<br>"Je ne vous dérange pas, monsieur ?"  
>"Un, pas de monsieur avec moi. Deux, tout plutôt que ces papiers." Il désigna la pile à proximité. "Les goa'uld avaient cet avantage sur l'administration que négocier pouvait fonctionner de temps à autre…enfin, quoi de neuf avec notre nouvelle amie ?"<br>Anna se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que la porte du bureau était fermée lorsque la voix d'Atlantis se fit entendre dans la pièce, en même temps qu'un très léger bourdonnement.  
>"Il n'y a personne à proximité susceptible d'entendre votre conversation et j'empêche l'utilisation de tout système d'écoute ou d'enregistrement à distance, à part bien sûr l'enregistreur du docteur Jackson."<br>Anna prit un regard dépité, tandis que l'homme devant elle haussa les épaules en continuant à sourire.  
>"Omniprésente, hein ?"<br>Simultanément, Anna et Atlantis répondirent "Oui". La seule différence fut dans le ton, la jeune femme prononçant le mot d'un air découragé, tandis que l'I.A. parlait avec un timbre de voix dépourvu d'émotion.  
>"Bref, où en est-on ?", reprit Daniel en invitant Anna à s'asseoir.<br>"Il y a des dossiers assez détaillés sur la civilisation de ces créatures, du moins lorsque les Anciens avaient du monde sur leur planète…" répondit-elle avant de lui tendre un disque dur miniaturisé sur lequel elle avait stocké les informations qu'elle jugeait importantes.  
>"Autrement, la coopération se passe-t-elle bien, pour l'instant ?"<br>"…on fait aller. Dans l'ensemble, elle m'aide autant que possible et je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de sa compagnie."  
>"D'accord. Signalez-moi tout événement anormal, d'accord ?" conclut Daniel avant de se lever, aussitôt imité par Anna. "Merci pour tout, mademoiselle Stern. On fera tout ce qu'on peut avec les données que vous déterrez."<br>Anna le remercia puis quitta le bureau et, aussitôt la porte fermée, Daniel porta son regard au plafond pour murmurer. "Et non, je ne définirai pas "anormal"…comme si ce mot avait un sens ici."

La femme qui entra dans le petit hôpital avait une démarche particulière, résolue, qui s'était forgée au cours des premières années de l'expédition, où d'un rôle de diplomate elle était passée à celui de dirigeante politique dans un environnement périlleux. Ses performances et celles des personnes sous son commandement lui avaient valu de garder son poste au cours de l'extension progressive de la présence humaine dans la Cité, mais elle restait avant tout subordonnée aux instances dirigeantes de la Terre.  
>Elle frappa légèrement la porte d'un bureau préfabriqué qui détonnait avec l'architecture environnante. Son propriétaire avait eu, au bout de quelques années dans la Cité, une certaine nostalgie des hôpitaux terriens. Ainsi, avec l'aide de connaissances bien placées, il avait pu faire placer dans l'un des vaisseaux de ravitaillement ces quatre cloisons et leur contenu, laissant à un autre médecin le local qu'il utilisait auparavant.<br>"Entrez !" répondit l'homme derrière la porte.  
>"Bonjour, Carson" dit Weir en voyant l'homme se lever.<br>"Ah, do…gouverneur, vous tombez à pic. Je voulais justement aller vous voir."  
>"A quel propos ?" demanda-t-elle, préférant annoncer sa nouvelle le plus tard possible.<br>"Les quatre personnes en quarantaine. Mes tests n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal. Ils ont été bien nourris, pas de signe de privation de sommeil ou de corps étranger dans leurs organismes. Ils ont l'air assez stressés, mais ça peut se comprendre. Et à ce propos, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de les placer dans un environnement plus confortable que ce bateau au large."  
>Weir fit une moue un peu gênée, qui inquiéta immédiatement le médecin en chef de la Cité.<br>"Je viens de recevoir des ordres à ce propos depuis la Terre.  
>"Quels ordres ?" demanda Beckett, voyant ses craintes se matérialiser devant ses yeux.<br>"Transfert. L'équipe que vous avez examiné, SG-22, doit être prise en charge au SGC pour la fin de la quarantaine et le recueil de renseignements…"  
>"L'interrogatoire." reprit Beckett.<br>"…oui."  
>"Et ce départ est prévu quand ?"<br>"Demain, ils seront à bord du vaisseau-courrier."  
>"Dans ses cellules, c'est ça ?"<br>"C'est la procédure dans ces cas, Carson, vous le savez aussi bien que moi."  
>"La procédure ! De vous à moi, quelles sont les chances pour que ces quatre-là retrouvent leur place au SGC ? Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la paranoïa qui règne là-bas."<br>Weir soupira. "Je sais, Carson…je sais. On peut juste espérer qu'ils aboutiront aux mêmes conclusions que vous, là-bas."  
>"Désolé de m'être emporté, Elizabeth. Je…je sais que vous ne pouvez rien y faire, mais je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre d'attitude…merci de m'avoir prévenu.", dit finalement le médecin.<br>"Ne vous y habituez jamais, Carson. Il y a déjà assez de cyniques ici sans vous y rajouter, et on a besoin de vous ici comme vous êtes."

La trappe s'ouvrit silencieusement, et Shanti vit dans la cavité près de la porte un plateau recouvert par un film plastifié hermétique. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et prit le repas, laissant le sas se refermer. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit hydraulique se fit entendre, témoignant de la stérilisation de l'unique contact entre sa geôle et le reste du navire qui se balançait lentement sous ses pieds.  
>"Bon appétit !" dit à travers le haut-parleur de la porte le garde derrière celle-ci.<br>Shanti ne prêta pas attention à la voix grasse du soldat et se dirigea vers le mur opposé. Le plateau, assez lourd, était recouvert de caoutchouc, tandis que les couverts eux-mêmes y étaient reliés par une petite chaîne. Déchirant sans hâte le plastique protecteur, elle tourna la tête vers la caméra, qui suivait ses moindres mouvements.  
><em>Voulez-vous que je la désactive, lieutenant Bhosle ?<em> demanda la voix à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer.  
><em>Non<em> répondit-elle silencieusement en reportant son regard sur le repas avant de s'asseoir.  
><em>Avez-vous pris une décision ?<em>  
>…<em>Pas encore.<em>  
><em>Très bien, mais sachez qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour choisir. Moi, ou vos semblables.<em>  
>Shanti commença à manger, légèrement gênée par les attaches des couverts.<br>_Quelqu'un a-t-il choisi ?_ voulut savoir la jeune femme.  
><em>Oui. Mais il m'a demandé de tenir sa décision secrète.<em>  
>…<em>Que voulez-vous ?<em>  
><em>Je vous l'ai déjà dit, lieutenant. Comprendre certaines choses. Et pour cela, je pourrais avoir l'utilité du groupe dont vous faites partie. En tout cas, je ne compte rien entreprendre qui puisse nuire à votre planète d'origine. Ma proposition est en fait la meilleure manière que vous aurez jamais de lui être utile, puisque votre détention passée et présente vous exclut de tout poste à responsabilité.<em>  
><em>Vous me l'avez déjà dit.<em>  
><em>Et le temps que vous avez passé dans cette cellule le prouve, Shanti Bhosle…je ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, mais le temps venu, vous devrez faire un choix. Un choix qui décidera du restant de votre vie.<em>  
><em>Mais comment puis-je…<em> commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, comprenant que sa question n'aurait pas de réponse. Posant son regard sur le plateau, elle respira profondément puis se tourna vers la caméra.  
>"Hé, là-dedans !" vociféra le haut-parleur près de la porte.<br>Shanti se dirigea vers celle-ci et vit le visage d'un soldat derrière la lucarne vitrée.  
>"Bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde, toi et tes potes vous dégagez d'ici demain matin !" dit celui-ci.<br>"Quoi ?"  
>"T'as bien entendu ! Même les civils sur Atlantis n'ont pas envie d'avoir des traîtres à côté d'eux. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils réfléchissent, ceux-là ! Tu te casses demain, avec tes vendus de copains."<br>"Soldat !" répliqua-t-elle avec autant de force que possible. "Je n'ai été accusé de rien et suis votre supérieur hiérarchique ! Vous me devez le…"  
>"Ta gueule !" l'interrompit le soldat. "Les ordures dans ton genre, on devrait les faire passer par un sas !"<br>Il coupa brusquement le haut-parleur avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

_Commandant._  
><em>Qu'y a-t-il, Shanti ?<em>, répondit celui-ci.  
><em>Je crois qu'on va être transférés demain, en tout cas, si ce que cet abruti de garde m'a dit est vrai.<em>  
><em>Ils vont probablement nous ramener au SGC, où il y a le personnel et…<em>  
><em>Et le matériel d'interrogatoire.<em> compléta Shanti.  
><em>Oui. Et je serais sacrément étonné que cette voix, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse organiser une évasion au SGC.<em>  
><em>C'est clair.<em> conclut la jeune femme. _Mais elle m'a dit que j'aurai un choix à faire, le temps venu. Donc elle doit quand même avoir un plan quelconque pour nous sortir de cette situation…si on veut la rejoindre, bien sûr._  
><em>Bien sûr.<em> répondit évasivement le commandant de SG-22, mettant fin à la communication.

Shanti reprit son repas, lentement, méthodiquement, avant de plonger son regard dans les murs lisses de sa geôle.  
><em>Au moins, chez ces aliens, la prison était plus jolie.<em> se dit-elle.


	5. Incident de parcours

Pour les quatre membres de SG-22, la lueur blanche ne s'accompagna pas d'un changement de décor tandis qu'ils quittaient une cellule pour arriver dans une autre. Et Shanti, à l'instar de ses coéquipiers, ne réagit pas outre mesure à la téléportation.  
><em>C'est parti pour un dernier voyage…<em> pensa-t-elle avec une certaine mélancolie.  
>Une figure passa devant la baie vitrée, attirant son regard. Un Marine en armes la dévisagea sans trahir la moindre émotion, puis parla brièvement dans son oreillette avant de reprendre son chemin.<br>Aussitôt, la prisonnière fouilla la pièce du regard, mais sans y trouver quoi que ce soit de plus que ce que la prison du destroyer ne proposait à ses locataires.  
><em>Tout le monde est là ?<em> s'enquit sans un son le chef de son équipe.  
><em>C'est bon pour moi.<em> répondit de la même manière Shanti. _Des ordres, monsieur ?_  
><em>Pas pour l'instant, lieutenant.<em>  
>Elle se rendit près de la paroi transparente, visiblement mise en place pour empêcher les détenus de pouvoir se soustraire à la surveillance des gardes. Derrière la vitre se trouvait un long couloir terminé par une imposante porte, un simple bureau constituant l'ensemble de l'ameublement. Devant celui-ci se tenait le Marine, qui avait posé son arme près de lui alors qu'il prenait un verre d'eau.<br>Elle reporta alors son attention sur la porte à une dizaine de mètres, et,  
>d'un seul coup, la petite inscription gravée sur son coutour envahit son champ de vision : <em>UNSS Daedalus<em>.  
>Le brusque changement de perspective lui donna le vertige et elle recula de quelques pas, manquant ce faisant de trébucher. Ouvrant et fermant les yeux à plusieurs reprises, et respirant profondément, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se détendre.<br>_J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir, lieutenant Bhosle._ lui dit la voix inconnue.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?<em> pensa-t-elle aussi fort que possible, son émotion se lisant clairement sur son visage.  
><em>Les nanites vous permettant de communiquer ont d'autres…fonctionnalités. Et, dans le cadre de notre future coopération, si tant est que vous choisissiez d'accepter ma proposition, je tiens à ce que vous soyez aussi efficaces que possible.<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?<em> répéta-t-elle, effrayée.  
><em>Je n'ai fait qu'augmenter vos capacités physiologiques naturelles. Dans le cas présent, meilleure vue, mais aussi meilleure audition et d'autres…améliorations qui viendront en temps voulu.<em>  
><em>Pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>Je viens de vous le dire : si vous me suivez, autant que vous ne soyez pas handicapés par vos limitations biologiques.<em>

Shanti regarda d'un air effrayé ses mains, se posant question sur question avant de se rendre compte que même si elle en désirait les réponses, ce dont elle doutait, la voix ne les lui donnerait jamais.  
><em>Calmez-vous, lieutenant Bhosle,<em> continua celle-ci. _Vous devriez contrôler correctement ces ajouts d'ici quelques heures._  
><em>Mais pourquoi maintenant ?<em>  
><em>Que voulez-vous dire ?<em>  
><em>Si vous pouvez nous faire ça, pourquoi pas avant ?<em>  
><em>La raison en est simple, Shanti…<em> répondit la voix en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. _Vous n'en auriez eu aucune utilité auparavant. Désormais, les choses sont pour ainsi dire…différentes._  
>Shanti comprit.<br>_C'est ici-même que nous aurons l'opportunité, c'est ça ?_

Le Daedalus, premier vaisseau de guerre entièrement développé à partir des avancées du Programme Porte des Étoiles, avait autant pour vocation de servir de démonstrateur technologique que de symbole de l'alliance avec le peuple Asgard. Connaissant son baptême du feu lors du siège d'Atlantis, il avait été de facto assigné à cette Cité, les Goa'uld ayant alors cessé d'être une menace aussi critique qu'auparavant. Le temps passant, son rôle initial de vaisseau de liaison entre les deux galaxies n'avait pas disparu, la base d'Atlantis nécessitant du matériel de plus en plus volumineux pour lequel la Porte était inadaptée. Il en résulta rapidement des modifications drastiques, impliquant une réduction de l'équipage embarqué et des systèmes de survie pour améliorer les performances de sa propulsion. Identique à un croiseur, mais sans certaines de ses missions et l'ensemble de son équipage, le _Daedalus_ était finalement devenu le passage obligé pour tous les futurs commandants de croiseurs, leur capacité à diriger ce que la Terre offrait de mieux testée en conditions presque réelles. Le capitaine de frégate Nastasha Rodenko profitait donc de ce premier commandement que l'état-major avait voulu lui offrir.  
>Et le temps qu'elle prenait dans le CIC avant de s'installer faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs, redécouvrant chaque fois son point de vue, si différent de celui d'officier tactique principal ou même de commandant en second. Le centre névralgique du croiseur lui faisait l'effet d'une fourmilière, les membres d'équipages et les officiers se croisant pour terminer les ultimes préparatifs de départ, ajoutant des millions d'années-lumières au trajet déjà parcouru par ce navire depuis son entrée en service. Faisant le premier pas dans la pièce, elle ôta sa casquette puis se dirigea vers l'homme au centre de la pièce.<br>-Moshe, sommes-nous prêts ? demanda-t-elle à son second.  
>-Affirmatif, madame. Les hyperpropulseurs sont opérationnels, et toutes les sections confirment qu'elles sont prêtes.<br>-D'accord. Qu'en est-il du "matériel spécial" ?  
>-Entreposé dans le hangar, madame.<br>-Excellent, répondit-elle avant de hausser le ton. Attention !  
>Toutes les personnes présentes s'immobilisèrent pour se tourner vers leur supérieure hiérarchique.<br>-Notre départ a été fixé par l'amiral Davenport pour 8 heures, heure d'Atlantis, reprit-elle pour ensuite reporter son attention sur l'un de ses subordonnés. Lieutenant Talif, notre destination sera la station Copernic. Veuillez préparer le plan de vol.  
>-Bien madame, répondit l'officier concerné.<p>

Shanti ne remarqua pas le départ en hyperespace, concentrée sur ses sens qui lui jouaient des tours et qu'elle tentait de maîtriser tant bien que mal tout en essayant d'avoir un comportement normal lors des rondes du Marine. Dès lors que celui-ci s'éloignait, elle laissait s'exprimer le vertige et la nausée sur son visage, s'adaptant lentement à cette nouvelle situation. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, et ses yeux – comme ses oreilles ou ses mains – réagissaient de manière légèrement différente, rendant caducs une partie de ses réflexes qu'elle avait acquis tôt dans sa vie. Son champ de vision pouvait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, se concentrer sur un détail anodin de la vitre qu'elle voyait alors comme au travers d'instruments d'optique, pour revenir la seconde d'après à la normale. De même, lorsque ses oreilles échappaient elles aussi à son contrôle, le vacarme créé par son cœur s'ajoutait à son stress, causant à son tour un renforcement du bruit, et ce jusqu'à ce que cette différence de perception disparaisse aussi brutalement qu'elle n'était venue.  
>La situation se prolongeait depuis des heures, ne s'interrompant qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle se sentit brusquement ensommeillée et sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience. Mais à son réveil, ses troubles reprirent, avec pour seule consolation d'être moins violents qu'auparavant.<br>_Vous-êtes vous bien reposée, lieutenant ?_ demanda sans préavis la voix.  
><em>A…à peine. J'ai toujours un mal de crâne pas possible avec ce que vous m'avez fait. Et répondez-moi : je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec le reste de l'équipe. C'est normal ?<em> voulut savoir Shanti.  
><em>Oui. J'ai besoin que chacun d'entre vous fasse son maximum pour maîtriser les améliorations que je vous fournis. Toute distraction est donc un obstacle à faire disparaître.<em>  
><em>Je vois…<em>  
><em>Avant de vous laisser, une dernière chose. Vous n'êtes plus qu'à quelques heures de l'opportunité. Lorsque vous ferez votre choix, sachez ceci : votre refus engendrerait l'autodestruction de l'ensemble des nanites habitant votre corps de manière totalement indétectable. Au préalable, elles auront modifié vos souvenirs pour éliminer toute trace de notre rencontre, et ceci sans qu'aucune technologie à disposition de vos semblables ne puisse le repérer. Ainsi, votre situation serait absolument identique à celle dans laquelle vous vous seriez trouvés si je ne vous avais pas contacté. Est-ce clair ?<em>  
>…<em>Oui.<em>  
><em>Parfait. A bientôt, lieutenant Bhosle.<em>  
>Shanti respira profondément avant de reprendre ses tentatives pour maîtriser ses sens.<br>_Quelques heures…_ pensa-t-elle avec appréhension.

-Alerte contact ! annonça l'un des membres du CIC. Masse importante à proximité de notre trajectoire.  
>-Analysez-çà, répliqua le second, alors en poste, avant d'ouvrir une liaison avec le commandant. Madame, nous avons repéré un contact inconnu.<p>

Le commandant du navire arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce.  
>-A vos rangs, fixe ! annonça le second.<br>-Repos, repos, dit négligemment la femme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>-Il y a une anomalie gravitationnelle sur notre trajectoire, commandant. Les premières analyses suggèrent un vaisseau, mais nous devrions avoir plus d'informations lorsque nous nous en approcherons.<br>Le responsable des systèmes de détection se tourna vers elle :  
>-Contact confirmé. Masse estimée à huit cent mille tonnes, réception de faibles rayonnements.<br>-Une identification ? demanda-t-elle.  
>-Négat…Attendez, les émissions des propulseurs me disent quelque chose…Oui ! Forte corrélation avec ceux des navires de guerre Anciens.<br>-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda, incrédule, le second.  
>-Oui, certain. Ce n'est pas le même spectre d'émission, mais la technologie est très ressemblante.<br>-Combien de temps pour la décélération ?  
>Le second leva les yeux vers le chronomètre situé au plafond et effectua un rapide calcul mental.<br>-Moins de deux minutes, madame.  
>-Très bien. Manœuvres standards de sortie. Toutes les sections en alerte, systèmes d'autodéfenses actifs.<br>En quelques secondes, alors que le vaisseau allait retrouver l'espace normal, ses énormes plaques radar s'activaient, tandis que les systèmes de guidage de ses canons et missiles faisaient de même. Il s'agissait ici de l'un des rares avantages comparatifs entre la technologie terrienne et celle de ses concurrents de la Voie Lactée. Car là où des armes à énergie infiniment plus avancées que des obus et missiles, même nucléaires, demandaient une quantité d'énergie colossale, les projectiles terriens ne connaissaient pas ce problème. Ainsi, l'une des faiblesses fondamentales de navires appartenant à des espèces aussi avancées que les Réplicateurs, à savoir l'incapacité de combattre pendant quelques secondes après la sortie de l'hyperespace, ne s'appliquait pas à la flotte terrienne qui pouvait même, en théorie, ouvrir le feu dans celui-ci.  
>-Sortie de l'hyperespace d'ici quinze secondes. Vitesse zéro point deux c et en diminution, dit le timonier.<br>L'un des autres dangers de l'hyperespace était qu'en raison de l'absence de boucliers pour un vaisseau en émergence, les micrométéorites et autres particules devenaient des dangers mortels. En effet, une simple poussière relativement commune dans l'espace pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur la coque d'un vaisseau lancé à des vitesses relativistes. Le blindage des navires modernes servait désormais plus à se protéger de ces risques qu'à celui des armes ennemies, si puissantes que seul un écran de protection pouvait en absorber l'énergie.  
>-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…sortie ! annonça-t-il en surveillant ses instruments. Vitesse zéro point quinze fois la vitesse de la lumière. Cap et vitesse normaux.<br>-Activation des générateurs de bouclier en cours. T moins huit secondes.  
>-Surveillance de proximité en cours. Distance au contact un point deux minute-lumière azimut 2-2-5 par 1-9-0.<br>-Générateurs hyperspatiaux désactivés.  
>Le commandant Rodenko acquiesça :<br>-Très bien. Faites un balayage actif du vaisseau. Je crois que ce genre de trouvaille plaira particulièrement au QG.  
><em>Et ne fera pas de mal à ma carrière.<em> se retint-elle d'ajouter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'éclairage standard laissa soudainement place à celui d'urgence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda brusquement Rodenko à la section avaries.  
>Le visage mal éclairé de son responsable lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard :<br>-Les générateurs hyper avaient…une surcharge résiduelle et l'ont balancé dans le circuit. Ça a coupé les systèmes non prioritaires, mais on devrait récupérer le courant d'ici quelques minutes. Les armes, capteurs et boucliers sont toujours actifs.  
>-Il ne manquait plus que ça, murmura le second.<p>

Dans un navire de guerre, aucun système n'est anodin, mais certains d'entre eux doivent pourtant bénéficier d'une priorité supérieure, car de leur maintien découle la survie-même du vaisseau. Les autres peuvent et doivent être temporairement contournés s'il faut maintenir ces clefs de voute. Parmi les autres se trouvaient les champs de force fournissant une seconde barrière de sécurité aux cellules de la prison du bord…  
>Shanti voyait depuis quelques minutes le garde s'inquiéter, mais sans en connaître la raison, quand brusquement, les lumières standard se coupèrent, laissant place à une poignée de lampes baignant d'une lueur bleutée le couloir derrière la vitre.<p>

_Maintenant, lieutenant Bhosle._ lui dit la voix. _Si vous voulez profiter de cette opportunité, alors levez-vous et dirigez-vous vers la vitre._  
>Shanti inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis fit le choix qu'elle avait inconsciemment accepté depuis quelques heures.<br>Elle se leva et obéit à la consigne.  
><em>Excellent, lieutenant. Si vous vouliez bien placer la paume de vos mains sur la vitre, à présent.<em>  
>Shanti s'exécuta, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au Marine, qui semblait être occupé au téléphone, l'air visiblement agité. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vitre vibra légèrement, tandis que des fissures apparaissaient en son sein.<br>Le militaire se retourna brusquement, et courut vers la cellule de Shanti, son arme à la main.  
><em>Vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire, lieutenant.<em>  
>Au moment où l'homme en armes arriva au niveau de la vitre, celle-ci éclata brusquement, projetant le Marine au sol. Shanti se rua sur lui et, prenant son arme, lui donna un coup de crosse sur le crâne. L'instant d'après, elle vérifia que l'homme était en vie malgré son inconscience, puis se dirigea vers les autres cellules. Avant qu'elle ne les atteigne, deux vitres s'effondrèrent, laissant passer Maltez et Campbell, dont le regard traduisait le même sentiment de peur face aux "dons" de cette voix.<br>-Mon commandant, le salua Shanti par réflexe.  
>-On peut arrêter ces conneries, Shanti. Là, on ne fait plus vraiment partie de l'armée.<br>-Désolé monsieur.  
>-Tom, dit Maltez, allez voir ce que fait Vernil. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir tout le monde à nos trousses.<br>-Que fait-on, maintenant ?  
><em>Le Jumper que vous aviez pris lors de votre mission est à bord de ce vaisseau. Il doit être ramené dans les laboratoires du SGC pour étude, et est entreposé dans le hangar bâbord. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre là-bas pour quitter le navire.<em> déclara posément la voix. _Oh, et je vous suggère de ne plus vous inquiéter à propos de votre camarade. Il a pris sa décision._  
>-Commandant, cria Campbell à quelques mètres de là. Venez voir !<br>Shanti et Maltez rejoignirent rapidement le pilote du groupe, qui était devant la baie vitrée, intacte, de la cellule de Sylvestro Vernil. Celui-ci était allongé au sol, inconscient.  
>-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?<br>_Il a pris sa décision, en connaissance de cause_ se fit entendre la voix chez les trois membres conscients de SG-22. _Maintenant, il me semble plus qu'urgent pour vous de vous éloigner de cet endroit._  
>-Pas question ! répondit Maltez haut et fort. Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça !<br>_Sa santé n'est absolument pas en danger, commandant. En revanche, la votre risque d'être en péril si quelqu'un cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard, c'est inévitable._  
>Campbell plaqua sa main contre la vitre, mais sans le moindre effet.<br>_Non, lieutenant, je ne détruirai pas cette vitre. Cet homme a fait son choix, et vous devrez le respecter._  
>-Saleté, murmura Maltez.<br>-Désolé, Syl', dit Campbell en retirant lentement sa main de la paroi transparente. Bonne chance, vieux.  
>-Par où est ce hangar ? demanda Shanti d'une petite voix.<br>_Par ici._  
>Soudain, une ligne brillante apparut aux yeux des trois personnes encore debout dans la prison du <em>Daedalus<em>, qui eurent un mouvement de recul.  
><em>J'ai réactivé les systèmes de communications entre nous quatre. Si vous partez maintenant, vous avez de bonnes chances de pouvoir prendre le contrôle du Jumper et quitter le vaisseau.<em>  
><em>Pour quoi faire après ?<em> demanda Campbell sur ce qui semblait être un canal commun.  
><em>Chaque chose en son temps, lieutenant. D'abord, évacuer le navire tant que vous le pouvez.<em>  
>-D'accord, dit Maltez. Shanti, passez devant. Pas de morts, compris ?<br>-Oui monsieur, répondit-elle en vérifiant l'arme du soldat inconscient.  
>Le passe de celui-ci permit d'ouvrir la porte par laquelle passait le chemin lumineux, et les évadés quittèrent la prison.<p>

-Combien de temps avant le retour à la normale ? demanda Rodenko au responsable de la section avaries.  
>-Encore quelques instants, madame, il faut juste réinitialiser le système de gestion de l'alimentation.<br>Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers l'officier tactique.  
>-Lancez une sonde de reconnaissance. Je veux savoir si ce vaisseau est habité.<br>-Bien compris, madame.

L'instant d'après, les lumières revinrent à la normale.  
>-Excellent, murmura Rodenko avant de hausser le ton. Rapport d'avarie, toutes les sections.<p>

-Merde, souffla Maltez en voyant le retour des lumières dans le couloir. On accélère, tout le monde.  
>Le commandant du petit groupe bénissait sa chance de ne pas avoir croisé jusqu'à présent le moindre membre d'équipage. Mais il savait que cette chance ne durerait pas et que les trois prisonniers en tenue orange tentant de s'échapper du croiseur finiraient par rencontrer de la résistance.<br>La prison, malheureusement située sur le côté tribord, forçait SG-22 à franchir une grande distance dans les coursives, et les fugitifs étaient obligés de faire confiance à leur "informateur" pour trouver le chemin de la sortie.

-…monsieur ? demanda l'un des officiers au second, qui se rapprocha d'elle.  
>-Oui lieutenant ?<br>-Nous avons un problème. La prison ne répondait pas aux demandes de rapport d'avarie, et voilà la surveillance vidéo.  
>-C'est pas vrai…commandant !<br>-Quoi ? répondit celle-ci, son attention portée sur le vaisseau inconnu.  
>-Les prisonniers viennent de s'évader, nous avons un homme à terre.<br>-Merde ! Retrouvez-les, scellez immédiatement tous les compartiments.  
>-A vos ordres.<p>

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement dans le couloir, forçant les évadés à s'arrêter dans leur course pour éviter de se heurter ensemble.  
>-Encore ? lâcha Cambell.<br>_Non, il semblerait que votre évasion ait été découverte, et que les lumières ont été coupées pour gêner votre progression, entre autres mesures. Rien de très grave, je vous l'assure._  
>La seconde d'après, Shanti, à l'instar de ses deux compagnons, put voir dans le couloir aussi clairement qu'avant et faillit en laisser tomber son arme de surprise.<br>_Un jeu d'enfant que de voir dans ces conditions. Mêmes vos équipements y arrivent, c'est dire._  
>-Bon, on continue ? dit Maltez.<br>Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide, pour s'immobiliser devant une porte bloquée.  
><em>Votre main, lieutenant Bhosle.<em> demanda la voix.  
>Shanti, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, posa sa main à plat sur la porte, et attendit. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, qui parurent durer une heure aux fugitifs, rien ne se produisit, puis la porte coulissa lentement, son système de verrouillage ravagé par les nanites.<br>Le compartiment suivant était beaucoup plus large et, dans la pièce que Shanti reconnut comme la salle de contrôle des propulseurs se trouvait une dizaine de techniciens et sous-officiers. Ceux-ci, en voyant la tenue de prisonniers des nouveaux arrivants, les regardèrent fixement, deux d'entre eux faisant mine d'avancer vers le petit groupe.  
>-Personne ne bouge, dit Shanti en pointant son arme vers eux. Nous ne faisons que passer, mais nous tirerons s'il le faut.<br>Elle laissa son supérieur et Campbell passer, restant immobile à tenir en respect les individus à côté d'elle. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle vit Maltez poser sa main sur la porte avant de reporter son attention sur les marins.  
>-C'est ouvert, Shanti ! Venez ! cria Campbell en ouvrant la porte.<br>Elle se dirigea à reculons vers la porte, puis, à quelques mètres de celle-ci, se retourna pour se ruer dans le passage tout juste ouvert.

-Commandant, les prisonniers ont réussi à quitter leur compartiment et viennent de passer par le Contrôle Propulsion. L'un d'entre eux est armé et le groupe d'intervention devrait les atteindre d'ici une minute à peine.  
>-Activez les systèmes de défense interne pour les immobiliser. Je veux deux sections pour sécuriser l'armurerie, répondit l'officier en charge du navire.<p>

Shanti entendait désormais des pas lointains, rapides, appartenant à un groupe de personnes qui se dirigeait vers elle. Ne se posant plus de question sur les modifications qu'elle avait subi malgré elle, elle continuait de courir aussi vite que possible le long du chemin affiché dans son champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, le sas suivant était en vue quand un son strident déchira ses oreilles, au point où elle n'entendait même plus ses propres hurlements de douleur. Puis, aussi brutalement qu'il était venu, le son disparut.  
><em>Système de défense active interne, lieutenant. Je peux éliminer la douleur et les désagréments, mais il détruira rapidement vos tympans. Je vais vous indiquer la position des haut-parleurs muraux.<em>  
>Une demi-douzaine de disques jaunes apparurent sur les murs, et, vérifiant que son arme était réglée au coup par coup, tira successivement dans chacun d'entre eux, tandis que la porte subissait l'assaut des nanites de Campbell.<br>La porte ouverte, Shanti se dirigea vers celle-ci, pour voir une demi-douzaine d'impacts frapper le mur là où elle se trouvait l'instant d'auparavant.  
>-Contact ! hurla-t-elle en s'engouffrant par l'ouverture avant de rabattre la porte derrière elle.<br>_Par pitié, dites-moi que vous pouvez refermer cette porte !_ supplia silencieusement Shanti en plaquant sa main sur la masse métallique.  
><em>Bien sûr. Encore quelques secondes…C'est bon, rejoignez les autres, lieutenant.<em> lui répondit la voix.  
>Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, tandis que résonnait derrière elle le cognement sourd des Marines tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Cognement qui cessa au bout de quelques secondes.<br>_Très bien, vous devriez arriver dans la salle de stockage de munitions du hangar bâbord après cette porte. Le Jumper est à proximité immédiate, normalement._  
>Shanti n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une explosion derrière elle la fit presque tomber au sol, rattrapée au dernier moment par Maltez, Campbell gardant sa main plaquée sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, Shanti reproduisait la manœuvre précédente, scellant physiquement la porte à la cloison avant de rejoindre les deux militaires qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la salle.

-Le sergent Rockwell nous confirme que les fugitifs sont rentrés dans la soute à munitions bâbord. Il ne peut pas faire sauter sa porte et va devoir contourner, rapporta le second.  
>-Évacuation du hangar bâbord. Fermez les portes épaisses, et préparez les haut-parleurs. Je veux pouvoir leur parler dès que l'évacuation sera terminée.<p>

SG-22 pénétra dans l'immense hangar au moment où les gyrophares rouges s'allumèrent, accompagnés d'une alarme sonore et d'un appel à l'évacuation.  
><em>Le Jumper est dans la Baie n°7. Embarquez immédiatement.<em>  
>Ils s'étaient mis à courir le long des chasseurs parqués dans les baies d'envol abandonnées par les techniciens lorsque les énormes plaques de blindage aux deux extrémités de la piste commencèrent à se refermer. Au même instant, une voix se fit entendre dans tout le hangar :<br>-Ici le capitaine de vaisseau Nastasha Rodenko, commandant du croiseur _Daedalus_. Le hangar est scellé et mes Marines seront sur vous d'une minute à l'autre. Déposez les armes immédiatement ou je dépressuriserai la zone. Vous avez 30 secondes pour obéir. Rodenko, terminé.

-Est-ce que le Jumper est armé, Tom ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Pas à ce que je sache, ce n'était qu'une mission de reco.<br>_En effet, commandant, votre véhicule de fuite n'est pas armé, et aucun autre vaisseau présent n'est adapté._ lui dit la voix.  
>Soudain, Shanti se mit à courir vers un chasseur voisin.<br>-Shanti ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? hurla-t-il.  
>Sans prendre le temps de répondre, elle disparut derrière la cloison séparant les baies, d'où un bruit de roulement se fit entendre.<br>-Tom, préparez le Jumper, je ramène Shanti ! dit-il au pilote.  
>Surgissant de la baie d'envol, il dût sauter de côté pour éviter ce que poussait sa subordonnée : un chariot à missiles.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que…?  
>-Pas le temps, commandant, répliqua la jeune femme en faisant pivoter la lourde charge sans difficulté, pointant les projectiles vers la paroi avant du hangar.<p>

Au même moment, un souffle les jeta tout deux à terre, alors que l'air commençait à être vidé de la salle où SG-22 se trouvait.  
>Shanti plaqua sa main sur le missile le plus proche, faisant d'énormes efforts pour la garder plaquée sur la coque circulaire.<br>_Faites-le partir !_ pensa-t-elle.  
><em>Ce sera fait. Relevez-vous et allez vers le Jumper à moins que vous ne vouliez être soufflée par le propulseur.<em>  
>-Allez, commandant, on y va ! La voie est libre ! lui dit-elle en se redressant et le tirant par le bras.<br>Ils se mirent à avancer difficilement, dans l'ouragan qui emplissait le hangar et, quelques secondes plus tard, le missile partit en hurlant de son chariot. Traversant en une fraction de seconde la distance le séparant de son plus proche obstacle, il ne dût son bon fonctionnement qu'à la désactivation de sa sécurité de tir. La fusée de contact, non bridée par la trop faible distance parcourue, confirma la collision avec le métal, transmettant les signaux aux lasers de détonation. Un instant plus tard, le missile et une partie de la porte épaisse étaient avalés par une petite sphère de plasma au refroidissement quasi-instantané. La combinaison de l'explosion et de la dépression locale provoqua une énorme onde de choc, ouvrant ainsi une brèche de grande taille. Jetés à terre par l'onde de choc, les deux membres de SG-22 s'agrippèrent aux parois de la baie lorsque le petit vaisseau Ancien se souleva et avança avant de pivoter pour laisser son arrière à moins d'un mètre d'eux.  
>Se jetant sur le sol du Jumper, Shanti et Maltez roulèrent de côté pour laisser Campbell fermer l'issue, tandis que leur véhicule retrouvé s'avançait dans le hangar.<br>Au moment où les deux rescapés de la décompression rejoignirent le pilote à l'avant, ils virent un des sas du hangar s'ouvrir et laisser passer une vingtaine de silhouettes habillées en noir, qui semblaient ne pas souffrir de la pression en chute libre ou de la tempête qui renversait chariots élévateurs, pièces mécaniques et bidons d'huile.  
>-On se casse ! dit Maltez alors que les premiers tirs venaient percuter la coque de leur frêle engin.<p>

Le Jumper s'évanouit alors devant le regard du sergent Rockwell et de ses Marines, activant son camouflage avant d'accélérer brusquement et de franchir le trou causé par le missile.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, un silence absolu régna dans le Jumper, personne ne sachant quoi dire après les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Puis, Campbell prit la parole :<br>-Bon, on s'est évadés. Mais on va où, maintenant ?

Le capitaine Rodenko n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ayant suivi, comme la quasi-totalité du personnel dans le CIC, la spectaculaire évasion de ses trois prisonniers. Mais si elle avait du mal à le croire, elle savait parfaitement quelles en seraient les conséquences pour sa carrière, si elle échouait dans ce test qu'était le _Daedalus_.  
>Elle se tourna vers son second et inspira profondément avant de donner ses ordres.<br>-Faites décoller tous les chasseurs disponibles. Lancez les drones de reconnaissance et mettez en réseau les capteurs gravitationnels. Feu à volonté sur le Jumper dès qu'il sera découvert.


	6. Convergences

Le hangar violenté par la dépressurisation laissa rapidement place au vide spatial, noir absolu dans lequel aucune étoile ne venait apporter sa lueur.  
>Shanti regarda silencieusement au travers du cockpit l'endroit où devait se trouver le croiseur, mais sans pouvoir le distinguer au travers des ténèbres. Le silence fut brisé par le pilote du petit vaisseau.<br>-Bon, on s'est évadés. Mais on va où, maintenant ?  
>-Bonne question, reprit Maltez. Est-ce qu'on sait où l'on est ?<br>-A part "entre deux galaxies" ? demanda Shanti.  
><em>Dirigez-vous sur bâbord et activez les capteurs longue portée,<em> leur dit doucement la voix qui les avait guidés tout au long de leur fuite à bord du _Daedalus_.  
>Campbell obtempéra et, aussitôt, une image s'afficha devant le trio d'évadés. Il s'agissait d'un grand vaisseau dont l'allure évoquait celle d'une torpille, un renflement sur le dessous courant sur une bonne partie de sa longueur, venant l'épaissir vers l'avant, où se situaient deux ouvertures de part et d'autre.<br>Deux ailerons courts émergeaient de ses flancs - courts mais non moins immenses : chacun d'eux était presque aussi large que le corps du navire. A la base aussi épais que la partie centrale, ils s'affinaient progressivement vers la pointe, tout en restant dans leur partie la moins massive d'un tiers aussi épais. A ses formes brutes se mêlaient quelques courbes venant marquer la jonction entre les principales structures.  
>Sur l'arrière, là ou le cylindre s'étrécissait, deux ailerons verticaux tronqués s'étiraient vers le haut et vers le bas ; placés en parallèle, ils étaient légèrement excentrés par rapport à l'axe principal du vaisseau. Dépassant plus loin en arrière du croiseur, une grande structure en diamant les coupait perpendiculairement, son envergure égalant celle des ailettes marquant les flancs du navire.<br>Enfin, son nez entamait un arrondi qui se trouvait vite amputé, ménageant sur l'avant un large disque plat.

Le pilote haussa les épaules et se retourna.  
>-Les scanners ont repéré ce contact à longue distance, dit-il. Quelqu'un reconnaît cet engin ?<br>-Non, répondit Shanti.  
>-Non plus, reprit Maltez. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment à hésiter, non ?<br>-Ouais, acquiesça Campbell. On y va, à moins que quelqu'un veuille rester définitivement ici.  
>Shanti lui fit signe de son accord, et sans un bruit, le vaisseau camouflé pivota sur lui-même pour accélérer vers son objectif.<p>

-Major Ronson, combien de temps pour faire décoller vos engins ? demanda Rodenko dans son communicateur.  
>-Vingt minutes, moins si vous arrêtez de nous appeler toutes les trente secondes ! répondit d'une voix agacée le chef du petit groupe aérien avant de couper brusquement la liaison.<br>-Les drones sont en position, madame, annonça une voix dans le CIC. Anomalie gravitationnelle par bâbord arrière, dans la direction du contact Golf 2.  
><em>C'est bien de s'être camouflés,<em> pensa Rodenko avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, _mais dans un vide aussi absolu, on pourra quand même pister votre masse._  
>-Tactique, une solution de tir ? répliqua-t-elle.<br>-Négatif, madame. La zone de contact fait plus de mille deux cent kilomètres de large.  
>-Combien de temps pour s'en rapprocher ?<br>-Commandant, intervint le chef de la section des scanners. Si on est trop près, ça ne fera que perturber les drones.  
>-D'accord…Armement, sur mon ordre, feu avec toutes les batteries frontales, munitions à fragmentation pour une couverture de toute la zone cible. Timonier, mettez-nous face à elle, gardez une distance constante.<br>Ses subordonnés acquiescèrent avant d'exécuter les ordres.

-Oh oh.  
>Le ton du pilote attira immédiatement l'attention des deux autres membres de SG-22.<br>-Comment ça, "oh oh" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tom ? s'enquit Maltez.  
>-Le croiseur a viré de bord et…et il nous poursuit !<br>-Ils nous ont repéré ? s'exclama Shan!ti.  
>-J'en sais rien ! Ils vont vers nous, mais il n'y a pas de verrouillage actif pour l'instant.<br>-Campbell, vous pourrez esquiver s'ils nous attaquent ?  
>-Ça dépend. S'ils balancent beaucoup de missiles, on va y passer sans aucun doute. Sauf bien sûr si celui qui nous a foutu dans ce merdier peut faire péter des missiles en plus des portes.<br>_Le _Daedalus _ne vous a pas verrouillé, donc il sera inutile de répondre à cette interrogation,_ déclara posément la voix, répondant au pilote.  
>-On dira ce qu'on voudra, ça en a tout l'air, murmura Maltez avant de sursauter au cri de Campbell.<br>-Ils tirent !

Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres derrière le Jumper, les imposantes tourelles principales du croiseur venaient de pivoter, leurs canons obéissant aux ordinateurs de tir. Pendant quelques instants, les masses métalliques s'étaient arrêtées, silencieuses et invisibles dans le noir absolu. Puis, simultanément, les trente-deux coil-gun principaux du _Daedalus_ se mirent à cracher en rythme leurs mortels projectiles d'artillerie anti-aérienne à longue portée.  
>-Première salve tirée, fragmentation dans six secondes, dit l'officier tactique, tournant la tête vers Rodenko.<br>Celle-ci avait reporté son attention sur l'hologramme tactique, qui permettait le suivi en temps réel de la myriade d'obus s'approchant de la zone jaune représentant la position estimée des fuyards, dont la route semblait les amener vers le vaisseau qui avait justifié l'interruption de son vol transgalactique.  
>-Fragmentation.<p>

Les premiers obus détonèrent, libérant chacun des milliers de billes d'acier dans un cône de destruction qui allait englober une partie de la zone ciblée.  
>-Qu'est-ce que…demanda Shanti en voyant s'afficher sur le cockpit du Jumper des dizaines de lignes jaunes-orangées.<br>-La ferme ! aboya Campbell sans ôter son regard des traits lumineux.  
>Le seul signe des manoeuvres frénétiques du petit vaisseau était le défilement rapide des lignes, dont la couleur changeait progressivement pour tendre vers l'écarlate avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pilote soupira bruyamment, effaçant de sa main des gouttes de sueur sur son front.<br>-Ils ne savent pas où on est, alors ils nous ont pilonnés à la flak.  
>-Ils peuvent nous toucher à cette distance ? s'enquit Shanti.<br>-Sans problème, répondit Maltez. Il suffit de tirer assez souvent là où ils croient qu'on est, et tôt ou tard on se fera toucher.  
>-Notre seule chance, c'est de faire quelques détours pour ne pas fournir une cible facile, mais ça m'étonnerait que cette "Rodenko" nous laisse filer comme ça.<p>

L'écran de vidéo-surveillance montrait que la baie d'envol tribord du _Daedalus_ était la proie d'une intense agitation, alors que les premiers appareils s'immobilisaient sur la piste principale. Autour de ceux-ci, les techniciens terminaient aussi vite que possible les préparatifs de décollage, des les tests électroniques à l'installation des missiles depuis leurs chariots de transport.  
>Le capitaine du croiseur détourna le regard du moniteur et se tourna vers la section tactique :<br>-Distance estimée à la cible ?  
>-Zéro point deux millions de kilomètres et en accroissement, lui répondit l'officier en charge, avant de compléter. Nous n'avons pas de solution de tir valable pour l'instant, madame.<br>-Je sais…préparez les générateurs hyperspatiaux pour un saut tactique ainsi qu'une nouvelle série de drones de reco.  
>-Point de sortie ? demanda le timonier.<br>-A proximité immédiate de la cible Golf 2. Départ sur mon ordre.  
>Elle plongea son regard dans l'affichage holographique devant elle, se fixant sur l'icône du vaisseau qui l'avait motivée à interrompre son voyage.<br>_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici, toi…mais il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse des prisonniers sous ma surveillance venir à ton bord._  
>-Tactique, lorsque nous serons au voisinage de la cible, faites une analyse complète. Je veux apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cet engin de malheur.<p>

Tandis que Campbell s'occupait de diriger le Jumper, les deux autres fugitifs de SG-22 s'étaient mis à vérifier le contenu de leur vaisseau. En effet, leur attention libre de se porter sur autre chose que des dangers de mort, la présence d'une poignée de containers à bord les avait étonnés. Ceux-ci avaient tout d'abord résisté à leurs efforts, puis s'étaient ouverts aussi facilement que les écoutilles du _Daedalus_, pour leur révéler une grande partie du matériel emporté lors de la mission fatidique.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? demanda Shanti à son commandant.<br>-A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux garder les armes avec nous. Je ne sais pas où on va aller, mais je ne connais pas un coin dans la Voie Lactée où on n'en aura pas besoin…  
>-Peut-être, mais pensez à quelque chose, commandant.<br>-De quoi ?  
>-La…chose qui nous a fait nous évader a fait de nous des armes vivantes, s'est débrouillée pour neutraliser temporairement un fichu croiseur…Non, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec ce genre d'allié, on puisse avoir besoin d'armement, et même alors, ça ne devrait pas lui poser problème de nous en procurer.<br>-Donc on s'en débarrasse ?  
>-Ça me semble être la meilleure chose à faire.<br>-Elle marque un point, commandant, intervint Campbell en se retournant. En plus, ce genre de joujoux, aussi bien soient-ils, ça crie "terrien" à deux parsecs à la ronde, et déjà qu'on va avoir beaucoup de monde à nos basques, autant ne pas leur mâcher le boulot, non ?  
>-Entendu, s'inclina Maltez. On les jettera dès que possible.<br>Il se tourna vers un autre container et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque Shanti demanda à voix basse :  
>-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir de vous enfuir, commandant ?<br>Maltez s'immobilisa et la regarda.  
>-Je savais ce qui allait se passer. C'est déjà arrivé à des personnes que j'ai connu il y a quelques années. États de service parfaits, et d'un coup, le manque de bol dans une mission. Aucun n'a jamais pu retrouver son poste.<br>Il soupira avant de continuer.  
>-Je ne peux pas critiquer le choix de Sylvestro, mais je n'aurais jamais pu supporter cette fin. Alors, perdus pour perdus, autant essayer de voir ce qu'on nous propose. Vous, Shanti ?<br>-J'ai bossé des années pour être ici, et je n'avais pas envie de perdre ma chance de voir les étoiles au bout de quelques semaines, bien sûr.  
>Maltez eut un petit sourire alors que Shanti poursuivait.<br>-Mais surtout…je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. La réaction de ces créatures avec le _Bellérophon_, les tests qu'on a subi, notre libération…et puis cette voix. Je veux savoir ce qui nous est arrivé, pas vous ?  
>-Totalement d'accord, acquiesça son supérieur au moment où le pilote les interpella.<br>-Hé, venez voir ça ! On a un nouveau problème !  
>D'un même mouvement, les deux militaires se relevèrent pour rejoindre leur compagnon de fuite.<br>-Rodenko nous envoie ses chasseurs, continua-t-il alors que de nouveaux contacts apparaissaient sur l'hologramme.  
>-Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous atteindre avant qu'on arrive à destination ?<br>-Aucune chance, répliqua le pilote. Leur capacité d'accélération ne fait pas le poids face à un Jumper. Elle est meilleure que celle du croiseur, mais c'est tout. En plus, c'est clair qu'ils ne savent pas où ils vont, regardez.  
>Il fit s'agrandir la zone où se trouvaient les appareils du <em>Daedalus<em>.  
>-Les chasseurs se dispersent pour couvrir une plus grosse zone. Elle tente d'avoir un meilleur réseau de capteurs, rien de plus.<br>-Qu'ils puissent nous atteindre ou pas, on s'en fout, le coupa Maltez. Si on tient à la vie, on doit atteindre ce vaisseau, alors pas de perte de temps, prends le chemin direct.  
>-Il a raison, reprit Shanti. Quelque soit leur plan, notre seule chance à littéralement des millions d'années-lumière est ce vaisseau.<br>-Vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas faire de tourisme dans le coin, leur dit le pilote. Je vous tiens au courant, vu qu'on est tous dans la même galère.

-Temps estimé avant arrivée de la cible sur Golf 2 ?  
>-Douze minutes trente-cinq, répondit l'officier tactique.<br>-Saut dans cinq minutes, ordonna brièvement le commandant du navire.  
>-Affirmatif, acquiesça le navigateur.<br>Rodenko se permit un petit sourire alors que des alarmes se mirent à annoncer l'imminence d'un saut hyperspatial en conditions de combat. Un instant plus tard, elle sélectionna un nom sur son écran et aussitôt, le casque d'un pilote s'afficha sur son moniteur.  
>-Major Ronson, rapport de situation.<br>-La formation est en position, madame. Nous recevons et retransmettons toutes les données et attendons vos ordres.  
>-Très bien. Continuez de vous rapprocher de Golf 2. Nous allons faire un saut tactique d'ici quelques minutes pour trianguler correctement la position de la cible. Vous avez l'autorisation de tir si elle est à portée. Pas de sommation, compris ?<br>-A vos ordres.  
>Elle coupa la communication pour basculer vers un autre destinataire. Derrière celui-ci se voyaient les débris jonchant le hangar bâbord.<br>-Lieutenant Izuko, dit-elle en s'adressant au chef de son détachement de Marines, regroupez votre section d'assaut. Équipement complet pour abordage et neutralisation en EVA.  
>Le jeune officier eut l'air étonné et eut un petit temps de retard avant de répondre.<br>-Bien madame. Des informations sur l'objectif ?  
>-Vous en aurez d'ici cinq minutes.<p>

Le container que venait d'ouvrir Shanti dans la soute ne contenant rien d'autre que les uniformes de service de SG-22, scellés dans des protections renforcées, Maltez se retourna alors vers le pilote, à côté de lui.  
>-Où en sont les chasseurs, Tom ? lui demanda-t-il.<br>-Ils sont dispersés et beaucoup trop loin de nous, même s'ils sont dans la bonne direction.  
>-Et il nous faudra combien de temps pour arriver ?<br>-Comptez dix bonnes minutes.  
><em>Aussitôt que vous serez à bord, il vous faudra suivre mes instructions si vous voulez pouvoir mener à bien votre évasion,<em> intervint silencieusement la voix.  
>-Des soucis ? demanda Maltez avec une pointe d'ironie.<br>_Peut-être, mais rien que je n'ai pu prévoir._  
>-Merde, jura Campbell à côté d'eux. Le croiseur vient de passer en hyperespace !<br>Reportant leur attention sur lui, Shanti et Maltez n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le pilote poursuivit :  
>-Il est sorti droit devant nous !<br>-Quelle distance ? voulut savoir Shanti.  
>-Il est juste à côté de l'engin dont vous discutiez.<p>

-Toujours rien ?  
>-Négatif, commandant, dit l'officier tactique du <em>Daedalus<em>. Les scanners ne passent pas la coque du vaisseau et il ne répond pas à nos appels.  
>-A-t-il réagi à notre présence ?<br>-Non plus, madame. Aucune modification de sa signature énergétique, pas de signaux cohérents émis. Il a l'air HS.  
>-Les ouvertures que vous avez repéré avant le saut ?<br>-Toujours présentes, madame, apparemment pressurisées.  
>-…Très bien.<br>Rodenko se tourna vers son pupitre et sélectionna une fois de plus le chef de ses Marines.  
>-Lieutenant, votre section est-elle prête ?<br>-Affirmatif. Quel est le job ?  
>-On va vous dropper en EVA à côté de ce qui semble être un hangar dans le vaisseau vers lequel se dirigent les évadés. On n'a pas d'info avec les scanners, donc on enverra d'abord une sonde de reco pour ouvrir le chemin. Vérifiez l'état du navire, mais pas de risque inutile. S'il est occupé par un équipage, interdiction de tirer et repli immédiat. Pas besoin de rajouter une déclaration de guerre par-dessus une évasion. Autrement, sécurisez les hangars et neutralisez les évadés quand ils arriveront à bord. Mettez fin à leur fuite par tous les moyens disponibles.<br>-Bien compris, madame.  
>Elle coupa la communication et se tourna vers un autre membre du CIC.<br>-On a une position pour la cible ?  
>-Les ordinateurs corrèlent les données des drones et des chasseurs, on devrait encore en avoir pour quelques instants…c'est bon. On a une solution partielle.<br>-Partielle comment ? demanda Rodenko, en essayant de rester patiente.  
>-Pas de quoi verrouiller des missiles, mais on l'a à trente kilomètres près.<br>-Distance ?  
>-Quatre-vingt huit mille kilomètres et en approche.<br>-Et nos chasseurs ?  
>-Totalement hors de portée de tir.<br>Le commandant resta sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de donner une série d'ordres.  
>-A mon commandement, barrage de flak sur la zone. Une seule salve. Suivi des projectiles par radar. Armement des missiles d'interception. Feu à volonté si la cible est repérée.<p>

-Oh oh. Je crois qu'elle nous en veut vraiment, lâcha Campbell.  
>-Un problème ? demanda Shanti.<br>-Non, juste une trentaine de canons de 155 qui me regardent droit dans les yeux…elle sait où on est.  
>-Et son croiseur est entre nous et le vaisseau, c'est ça ?<br>-Tout juste.  
>-J'espère qu'on aura pas à en arriver là, Tom, intervint Maltez, mais…y a-t-il des drones de combat dans ce Jumper ?<br>-Aucun, on n'a pas d'autre arme que celles des caisses derrière.  
>-D'accord. On a encore l'holo du vaisseau ?<br>-Le gros engin ? Oui.  
>L'hologramme s'afficha une fois de plus, et le chef du groupe y jeta un coup d'œil.<br>-Il y a deux hangars. On va contourner le croiseur et se servir de notre destination comme bouclier.  
>-Et atterrir par derrière, compléta Shanti. Pas bête.<p>

-Changement de trajectoire, annonça le responsable des détecteurs. La cible semble s'écarter de nous.  
>-On reste là, ordonna Rodenko en activant une fois de plus son communicateur. Lieutenant Izuko, vous pouvez y aller.<p>

Le groupe habillé en noir disparut dans un flash de lumière du hangar où il s'était rassemblé, et réapparut l'instant d'après dans le vide spatial, à proximité de l'engin qu'ils avaient pour mission d'investir.  
>-<em>Daedalus<em>, téléportation réussie, dit le lieutenant dans son casque.  
>-Bien compris lieutenant, répondit son interlocuteur. Nous avons masqué votre arrivée, donc les cibles ne sauront pas que vous êtes là. Bonne chance.<br>-Merci, conclut-il avant de changer de canal. Équipe 1, avec moi, on s'empare du hangar tribord. Équipe 2, avec Rockwell pour le hangar bâbord. On reste en comm' laser, pas de bla-bla.  
>Alors que ses subordonnés acquiesçaient, il fit pivoter sa combinaison et fit face à l'imposant navire.<br>_Pfiou…pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu s'arrêter dans ce coin paumé. C't'engin a de la gueule, c'est sûr,_ se dit-il alors que ses propulseurs le rapprochaient de la coque rendue visible par les systèmes de sa tenue.  
>Le vol se déroula sans difficultés, et il vérifia une dernière fois son arme avant de faire la dernière partie du trajet vers le hangar dont la lumière illuminait partiellement les alentours.<br>-Tout le monde en position, restez hors de vue, ordonna-t-il à ses troupes pour ensuite s'adresser à son second par le biais du croiseur. Rockwell, vous en êtes où ?  
>-Équipe 2 prête, on attend vos ordres, répondit-il.<br>-Une présence dans votre hangar ?  
>-Négatif, il est vide, mais on n'y est pas encore…<br>-D'accord. Je donnerai le signal, ne faites rien avant.  
>-Compris.<br>Izuko se plaqua doucement contre la paroi, imité par son équipe, et avança avec sa tenue le long des derniers mètres le séparant de l'ouverture. S'immobilisant à son niveau, il déploya une petite caméra qui afficha quelques instants plus tard l'intérieur du hangar dans son casque.  
>Lumineux et épuré, il contrastait fortement avec la zone ravagée qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard fut attiré par des vaisseaux qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Quelques Jumpers étaient alignés sur le sol immaculé, constituant les éléments principaux d'un décor dont le vide contrastait avec la volonté humaine d'exploiter au maximum l'espace d'un vaisseau.<br>_Sympa…un foutu vaisseau Ancien à envahir. Faudra espérer que ça nous pète pas à la figure…_  
>Il libéra un petit relais de communication, puis appela le croiseur.<br>-Contrôle, ici équipe 1. Les hangars semblent inoccupés. Présence confirmée de plusieurs, je répète, plusieurs Jumpers à bord.  
>-Ici Rodenko. Bien reçu. Vous pouvez y aller. Les ordres initiaux s'appliquent toujours.<br>-Bien compris. On y va.  
>Le jeune lieutenant inspira profondément, puis ouvrit le canal général.<br>-Maintenant ! Go, go, go !

Activant leurs propulseurs, les neuf Marines s'éloignèrent légèrement de la coque avant de changer brusquement de direction pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du hangar. Devant eux se situait l'écran le champ de force retenant l'air qui, Izuko l'avait vérifié, laissait passer les objets dans les deux sens. Le voile, d'un blanc laiteux, était parcouru de quelques ondulations depuis le passage de la petite caméra.  
>-Gravité zéro ! Vérifiez l'intérieur ! annonça le lieutenant au moment où il traversait sans résistance la barrière.<br>Le groupe se scinda en quatre paires qui entreprirent de s'assurer de l'absence de quelconques membres d'équipage tant dans le hangar lui-même que dans les quelques vaisseaux y étant placés. Izuko se chargea quant à lui d'inspecter les différentes issues, qui, comme le reste de l'environnement, semblaient privilégier la forme à la fonction.  
>-Vide ! annonça un caporal de son équipe.<br>-Rockwell ? demanda-t-il dans son casque.  
>-Personne à l'intérieur, monsieur. Juste une poignée de ces boites de conserves.<br>-D'accord. On se met en position, lui dit-il en coupant la communication pour s'adresser aux membres de son groupe. Ho, tout le monde ! On se prépare à les accueillir. Avec moi !  
>Pendant que les autres membres de son groupe se rapprochaient, il prit successivement chacune des ses grenades flash-bang et les déposa à proximité des portes et d'un Jumper.<br>Il leva alors son bras pour activer un petit harpon magnétique qui vint se fixer sur une paroi à une dizaine de mètres de lui, à proximité de l'une des rares structures présentes dans la pièce, dont la position offrait l'avantage de dominer tout le hangar.  
>-<em>Daedalus<em>, on est en position.

-Allez, plus qu'une minute et on y est, souffla Maltez pour se rassurer.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois à bord ? demanda Shanti.<br>_Il y a un changement de programme. Vos semblables ont envoyé des militaires à bord du vaisseau._  
>-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois évadés.<br>_Deux groupes viennent de pénétrer dans les hangars et ont monté ce qui s'apparente à une embuscade._  
>-Shanti, dit le commandant. Est-ce qu'il y a des munitions pour les armes ?<br>-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle. Dans un autre container, mais toutes celles qu'on a embarqué sont là.  
>-Commandant, le coupa Campbell. Vous n'espérez pas vous payez un groupe d'intervention de Marines, quand même ?<br>-Si on n'a pas de plan, il faudra bien. Et puis vous, continua-t-il, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous débarrasser d'eux ?  
><em>Malheureusement non, commandant. Le contrôle que j'ai sur ce vaisseau est malheureusement très limité, et il en restera ainsi tant que vous n'aurez pas pu accéder au poste de commandement,<em> répliqua la voix.  
>-Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est aller là-bas, c'est tout ? demanda Maltez.<br>_En effet. A partir de ce moment-là, il sera possible d'activer l'ensemble des systèmes de bord, dont ceux d'autodéfense._  
>La voix n'eut pas de réponse, alors que Maltez prenait un air pensif.<br>-Est-ce qu'on a les plans intérieurs…disons du hangar et des compartiments voisins ? finit-il par dire, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Ici _Daedalus_. Le Jumper va très probablement rentrer dans votre hangar. Temps estimé à moins d'une minute.  
>-Bien compris <em>Daedalus<em>, répondit Izuko.  
>Il vérifia une dernière fois son arme et fit un signe à ses troupes pour les prévenir de l'imminence de l'opération. Son regard porté sur l'écran de protection du hangar, il respirait calmement, son doigt posé sur le détonateur des grenades paralysantes, lorsque le bolide entra à plusieurs centaines de mètres par seconde.<br>Le véhicule spatial franchit sans effort le champ de force et pivota brusquement sur lui-même avant de percuter violemment une des portes du hangar, projetant de nombreux débris qui se mirent à voler puis rebondir dans l'apesanteur ambiante.  
>-On y va !<p>

-D'accord, reconnut Shanti en tendant son arme à Campbell. Je ne critiquerai plus jamais les compensateurs inertiels Anciens.  
>-A la bonne heure, répondit celui-ci en actionnant le système d'ouverture de la porte.<br>Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un couloir parsemé de débris, leur vaisseau ayant partiellement enfoncé la paroi lors de l'impact. Comme lors de leur fuite à bord du _Daedalus_, le chemin à prendre s'afficha directement au regard de Shanti et de ses compagnons de fuite. La principale différence, dont ils s'aperçurent en sortant du Jumper encastré dans la paroi, était l'absence de gravité. Emportée par un faux mouvement, Shanti se mit à flotter quelques secondes jusqu'à pouvoir s'accrocher à une aspérité d'une cloison.  
><em>Le chemin qui vous est indiqué contient aussi peu de virages que possibles,<em> intervint la voix. _De plus, les soldats ont quitté leur position et se rapprochent rapidement de la vôtre._  
>La jeune femme prit alors l'initiative de se lancer le long du couloir, en suivant la direction requise par leur guide, imitée en cela par Maltez et Campbell. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que son entraînement au combat en apesanteur revienne à elle ; voyant qu'aucun obstacle ne se présentait, elle se retourna rapidement en faisant pivoter son arme. Elle vit alors une partie de la cloison être soufflée par une détonation, et aligna tant bien que mal son fusil d'assaut vers la brèche nouvellement formée, utilisant ses jambes pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.<br>_Marines sur vos 6 heures,_ prévint-elle silencieusement les deux hommes qui commençaient à se retourner. _Je fais un tir de couverture._  
><em>Compris,<em> répondit de la même manière Maltez. _On a un virage dans moins de 10 mètres, faites gaffe._  
>Shanti acquiesça et, se concentrant sur sa cible, visa soigneusement l'avant du Jumper, situé à côté de la brèche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tandis qu'une forme noire commençait à apparaître, elle appuya quelques instants sur la queue de détente, et sentit le léger recul du rail-gun crachant une série de projectiles.<p>

Le caporal devant lui eut un vif mouvement de recul alors qu'Izuko se préparait à le suivre dans l'ouverture que venait d'ouvrir le projectile explosif. Il vit les étincelles et en tira aussitôt la conclusion que ses ordres impliquaient.  
>-Ici Izuko. Les cibles sont armées, je répète, armées. Feu à volonté sur les objectifs. Neutralisez si possible, mais pas de risque inutile !<p>

Shanti attrapa brièvement le renfoncement d'une porte pour ralentir sa course et infléchir sa trajectoire alors qu'elle se rapprochait du virage prévu. Se dirigeant vers une paroi, elle put amortir le choc avec ses jambes et se lança dans la direction suivante, suivie de près par les deux autres fugitifs.  
><em>Lorsque vous arriverez dans le poste de commandement, l'un d'entre vous devra s'installer sur le fauteuil de contrôle tandis que les autres iront chacun activer l'un des pupitres principaux. Je vous afficherai alors une série de caractères à entrer dans le système pour vous faire accepter par le système de sécurité.<em>  
><em>C'est sympa, tout ça,<em> répondit brusquement Shanti, _mais il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive entiers là-bas !_  
><em>Je doute que cette poursuite s'éternise, lieutenant Bhosle. Vos militaires agissent prudemment et ne vont probablement pas vouloir vous rejoindre dans ces conditions, sachant que vous êtes armés. Lorsqu'ils décideront d'agir, nous devrions déjà avoir la maîtrise du vaisseau lui-même.<em>

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le petit groupe continua d'avancer, la plupart du temps en gardant leurs armes pointées vers le dernier virage pris, d'où pouvaient surgir les Marines à leurs trousses. Traversant de nombreuses salles, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'attarder sur l'apparence de celles-ci, concentrés sur les assaillants qu'ils voyaient sous forme de silhouettes derrière les cloisons. A plusieurs reprises, ils ouvrirent le feu alors que l'une d'entre elles tentait de franchir trop vite l'un des croisements ou de leur tirer dessus depuis celui-ci.  
>Shanti venait de faire reculer une fois de plus l'un des militaires lorsque, en tournant pour suivre le chemin indiqué, elle percuta sans douceur une porte métallique.<br>_Merde ! C'est quoi ça !_ demanda-t-elle alors que les deux hommes se réceptionnaient à côté d'elle.  
><em>Vous êtes à destination,<em> leur annonça la voix. _Il y a un clavier à votre droite. Entrez le code d'accès._  
>-Shanti, faites-le, ordonna Maltez en se plaçant près de la cloison, l'arme brandie. On les retient.<br>Elle trouva le clavier à la périphérie de son champ de vision, et, l'instant d'après, une des touches lui apparut clairement plus brillante. Lorsque son doigt fut posé dessus, une autre touche eut ce privilège, et la jeune femme continua le processus pendant quelques secondes, au bout desquelles la porte coulissa.

-L'ennemi n'avance plus, lieutenant, lui signala l'un de ses caporaux.  
>-D'accord, répondit Izuko. En position, sortez les flashbang.<p>

-C'est bon, dit Shanti en se lançant dans la pièce, suivie aussitôt par les deux hommes.  
><em>Comment on referme la porte ?<em> demanda-t-elle.  
><em>Il faut utiliser le pupitre du côté intérieur.<em>  
><em>Zut,<em> réagit-elle alors qu'elle traversait déjà la salle.  
>Se réceptionnant sur un écran, elle donna une nouvelle impulsion pour revenir près de la porte avant de rentrer à nouveau le code d'accès, provoquant la fermeture de l'entrée, lui laissant voir un bref instant une série de petits objets arriver depuis le couloir. Le bruit sourd de la porte fut alors suivi par celui, légèrement plus intense, des grenades paralysantes détonant derrière la cloison.<br>Se retournant en lâchant un profond soupir, Shanti prit enfin le temps d'observer la pièce. Circulaire, elle abritait ostensiblement un fauteuil de contrôle Ancien en son centre, entouré par une table ainsi qu'une poignée de pupitres et d'écrans ergonomiques, une lueur bleutée omniprésente donnant au tout une apparence fantomatique.  
><em>C'est ça, le CIC ?<em> demanda-t-elle, étonnée de l'austérité de la pièce.  
><em>Oui. A présent, que l'un d'entre vous s'installe sur le fauteuil, les autres aux pupitres que je vous indique,<em> répondit la voix alors que deux de ceux-ci étaient brusquement éclairés.  
>-Campbell, annonça Maltez en indiquant du geste le dispositif central, vous êtes le seul formé pour ce genre de machins, allez-y, on se charge du reste.<br>Imitant son supérieur, Shanti se rendit près de l'un des dispositifs mis en valeur par la voix. Elle y trouva un clavier au-dessus duquel apparut un écran holographique au moment où elle fut à proximité. Des deux côtés du clavier se trouvaient des petits dômes qui attirèrent brièvement son regard, mais son attention en fut détournée par les coups sourds et répétés en provenance de la porte.  
><em>Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, cette porte, ainsi que les cloisons voisines, résisteront à tout ce que ces militaires pourront tenter. Entrez à présent les codes d'accès puis placez vos mains sur les réceptacles lorsqu'ils s'illumineront.<em>

Shanti obtempéra, appuyant sur les touches désignées par les nanites qui l'habitaient. Le code, assez long, prit une quinzaine de secondes à être rentré, puis, la dernière touche pressée, les deux séries de dômes prirent une couleur jaunâtre.  
>Prudemment, elle posa ses mains dessus, et soudain, son visage apparut sur l'écran holographique devant elle. Elle regarda plus attentivement, et vit autour d'elle plusieurs séries de caractères Anciens, de valeurs numériques et d'autres signes qu'elle ne déchiffrait pas.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
>-Aucune idée, lui répondit Maltez, trahissant une pointe d'inquiétude.<br>_Il s'agit de vos dossiers militaires en tant qu'officiers de commandement dans la flotte des créateurs de ce vaisseau,_ leur dit doucement la voix.  
>-Quoi ? lâcha Shanti, éberluée.<p>

Un sifflement ébahi fit se retourner les deux militaires avant qu'ils ne puissent poser d'autres questions. Ils virent Campbell en train de regarder les alentours avec un regard d'enfant découvrant son cadeau de Noël.  
>-Ah ben merde, dit-il. C'est une belle bête.<br>_Bienvenue à bord de la frégate de reconnaissance et d'opérations spéciales _Hippartalanos, conclut la voix. _Lieutenant Campbell, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de régler votre dernier problème…_  
>-Euh, répondit l'intéressé. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr de tout maîtriser à la perfection, là…<br>_Je peux m'en charger par votre intermédiaire, si vous le désirez. Et rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas de victimes._  
>-Commandant ? demanda-t-il depuis le fauteuil.<br>Maltez hocha de la tête au moment où un bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter et légèrement décoller du sol.

Le lieutenant Izuko fit doucement dépasser sa caméra télescopique de la cloison pour observer les résultats de sa tentative. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée devant son équipe, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se décider à utiliser la charge de démolition que transportait un de ses soldats. Celle-ci était prévue pour percer n'importe quel obstacle qu'un commando pouvait rencontrer au cours d'une mission normale, mais, lorsqu'il vit la porte intacte et tout juste noircie, il eut confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : sa mission était tout sauf normale.  
>Il n'eut que le temps de voir les traces disparaître d'elles-même de la porte et des cloisons avant qu'un flash blanc n'engloutisse son regard, laissant rapidement place au noir absolu.<br>-Merde ! Tout le monde au rapport ! hurla-t-il dans son casque en passant en mode de vision améliorée.  
>Il vit alors une quinzaine de silhouettes flotter devant lui, certaines s'agitant quelques secondes avant de se calmer.<p>

-Commandant, annonça l'officier tactique, nos Marines viennent d'être téléportés à l'extérieur du vaisseau.  
>-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de se lever de son siège pour le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>-On ne sait pas, ils semblent être aussi étonnés que nous et…alerte ! Le vaisseau active ses boucliers !  
>-Téléportez les Marines à bord et éloignez-vous ! Saut hyper tactique vers les chasseurs !<br>Même si elle désirait remettre la main sur les évadés et, si possible, sur ce vaisseau inconnu, Nastasha Rodenko connaissait parfaitement les risques encourus par son appareil et son équipage face à un engin dont elle ignorait tout. Dans l'univers connu, l'agressivité à l'égard des inconnus était, depuis la mise en place du Programme, une des manières les plus rapide de mettre fin à ses jours. Ou pire.  
>Le croiseur commença ainsi à pivoter, récupérant au passage les hommes et femmes flottant dans l'espace avec leurs armes.<p>

Le passage en hyperespace du _Daedalus_, affiché dans un hologramme flottant au milieu de la pièce, provoqua un soupir de soulagement chez les trois occupants de la pièce.  
>-Bon, c'est terminé ? dit faiblement Campbell.<br>-Bien au contraire, lieutenant, répondit la voix.  
>Il fallut au groupe une poignée de secondes pour se rendre compte que, cette fois-ci, elle avait parlé non pas par l'intermédiaire des nanites, mais par des haut-parleurs présents dans la pièce.<br>Lorsque la surprise se lut sur leur visage, elle reprit :  
>-A présent que l'un d'entre vous s'est synchronisé avec le vaisseau, il m'est possible d'utiliser ses capacités, ce qui peut nous être à tous profitable, comme je viens de le démontrer à l'instant.<br>-Mais…qui êtes-vous ? lâcha Maltez.  
>-Une somme de connaissances et d'expériences, comme vous. Mais infiniment plus vaste.<br>-Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question, intervint Shanti.  
>-En effet. Pour faire simple, je suis ce que vous pourriez appeler une entité artificielle douée de conscience. J'ai hérité tant des connaissances de mes créateurs que d'une partie de leurs biens, comme le navire dans lequel vous vous trouvez à présent.<br>-Et…votre nom ? hasarda-t-elle.  
>-Atlantis.<p> 


	7. De la poussière à la poussière

Problème de taille lors de l'internationalisation du Programme, la question du drapeau avait occupé les pensées des divers diplomates assurant la structuration de cette nouvelle organisation. Finalement, il se révéla être l'une des réponses à ce problème plutôt qu'une inconnue supplémentaire. Arrivé à bord du _Daedalus_ peu après le siège d'Atlantis, un biologiste panaméen n'avait eu, comme les autres, qu'un seul effet personnel à emporter à des millions d'années-lumière de son foyer. Son dévolu se jeta sur un drapeau. Malgré son idéalisme, il s'était rendu compte de la mainmise historique des Etats-Unis sur le Programme, alors qu'il regroupait désormais la quasi-totalité des nations du globe. Ainsi, il décida d'emporter non pas le symbole de son pays, mais celui d'une Terre qu'il rêvait unifiée : un drapeau de l'Organisation des Nations Unies. Celui-ci, installé -avec l'accord tacite des docteurs Weir et Jackson- par les scientifiques de la Cité à l'extérieur de la tour principale de la Cité, fut témoin du développement progressif de la présence terrienne dans Pégase.  
>Lorsque les échanges Terre-Atlantis se normalisèrent enfin, l'organisme civil de gestion de la Porte put avoir son mot à dire sur la gestion de la Cité. Le docteur Weir fut alors priée de s'expliquer sur la présence de ce drapeau. En effet, si l'expédition était internationale, elle restait au demeurant principalement financée et armée par les États-Unis.<br>La diplomate, voyant la nature provisoire de l'administration en face d'elle, avait souligné l'importance d'une légitimité acceptable par tous les partenaires. Celle-ci était déjà menée dans les faits par les pays-membres du Conseil de Sécurité, en raison de leur mainmise sur les technologies militaires et aérospatiales. Le lien lui avait donc paru évident avec l'O.N.U., structure existante, reconnue, et déjà formatée pour chapeauter le Programme.  
>Celui-ci devenant petit à petit le véritable cœur des relations à haut niveau des nations du Conseil, la proposition de la diplomate, appuyée par ses nombreux contacts, fut finalement adoptée. Et le jour où le monde apprit l'élargissement du Conseil de Sécurité aux nouvelles puissances, l'O.N.U. avait en secret acquis des responsabilités dont n'auraient jamais rêvé les plus optimistes des signataires originaux de sa Charte.<p>

UNSS _Concordia_

Le hangar était inhabituellement silencieux, malgré le nombre étonnamment élevé de personne à l'intérieur. Tous les officiers du bord n'étant pas de quart ainsi que de nombreux sous-officiers et marins étaient alignés, de part et d'autre du CAG qui terminait son discours devant les quinze cercueils vides de l'équipage de la corvette de reconnaissance détruite la veille.  
>Sur chacune des sinistres silhouettes étaient fixés deux drapeaux, rappelant la dualité du Programme auquel tous les individus présents appartenaient. Les différentes nations d'origine des disparus étaient représentées par leur drapeau respectif, à l'arrière du cercueil, tandis qu'à l'avant se trouvait celui de la planète pour laquelle ils avaient donné leur vie.<p>

Sur un geste de Mitchell, deux rangées de Marines s'avancèrent de part et d'autre des cercueils, fusils en main, alors que le reste des militaires se mettait au garde-à-vous. Se tournant vers l'imposante ouverture du hangar, les hommes et femmes du peloton levèrent d'un même geste leurs armes, les pointant vers le vide spatial situé à quelques mètres d'eux, alors que les cercueils étaient lentement amenés vers le champ de force.

Entendant plus qu'il ne voyait les Marines tirer en direction du vide interstellaire, Carl repensa au bruit similaire qu'avaient fait les chopes posées les unes après les autres sur un présentoir séparé. Réservé aux équipages non-combattants, il n'en était pas moins aussi rempli que celui à la mémoire des pilotes de chasse, témoignant des pertes subies au cours du temps par les escadrons de reconnaissance arrivés à bord de l'énorme navire.

-Enfoirés, lâcha Carl.  
>-Ouais, acquiesça une jeune lieutenant, assise à la même table. Tu savais que leur ambassadeur s'est invité dans l'opération de sauvetage ?<br>-On m'a dit que c'était sur "proposition" de l'amiral, intervint une personne arrivant près d'eux.  
>Carl reconnut la voix et se retourna aussitôt :<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Samir ? demanda-t-il à l'homme derrière lui, en tenue de service bleu foncé.  
>L'officier de pont prit une chaise à la table voisine et la rapprocha de la première, s'asseyant rapidement dessus, avant de reprendre :<br>-Je ne sais pas ce qui se raconte chez vous, mais ce que je sais, c'est que l'amiral s'est arrangé pour envoyer "monsieur" l'ambassadeur sur l'_Ajax_ dès qu'il a appris ce qui s'est passé.  
>-Manière de lui dire qu'il sait qui est derrière ce coup, l'interrompit Carl.<br>-J'en sais rien. Mais pas besoin d'être un grand stratège pour faire le rapprochement entre ces derniers merdiers et le gros tas de vaisseaux qui s'amuse à rester juste à côté, lui répondit Samir en indiquant de la tête la chope de Carl.  
>-Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, maintenant ? intervint l'un des pilotes attablés.<br>-Si je le savais, je serais amiral, pas lieutenant.  
>-On va probablement riposter, souffla Carl.<br>-Aucune chance, Halcyon, dit une pilote plus âgée, qui venait d'arriver avec un verre dans chaque main.  
>Elle ne laissa pas à Carl le temps de répondre qu'elle tourna la tête vers Samir :<br>-Je crois que vous avez pris ma chaise, lieutenant.  
>-Désolé, madame, répondit précipitamment l'officier en se levant pour remettre l'objet du délit dans sa position initiale.<br>-Pas de problème, lui dit-elle avant de poser à proximité les deux récipients remplis de liquide légèrement coloré.  
>-Major ? demanda Carl.<br>-Oui, lieutenant ? répondit-elle.  
>-Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites que l'amiral ne fera rien pour venger cette attaque ?<br>La femme, âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans, soupira ostensiblement et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, tira la chaise à elle pour s'asseoir à la table, tandis que Samir s'adossait à un pilier voisin.  
>-Tout simplement, lieutenant, parce que si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention à ce qu'on vous a raconté au SGC, vous sauriez que ce genre de merde arrive. Où est-ce que vous croyez qu'on a perdu autant de monde ? demanda-t-elle en montrant de la tête les chopes alignées. Dans des batailles épiques contre les Goa'uld ou les Wraith ?<br>Personne ne répondant, elle continua.  
>-C'est vrai, il y a eu quelques batailles frontales avec ceux-là, mais pas tant que ça. Là où vous avez le plus de chances de laisser votre peau, c'est contre des foutus pirates et autres demeurés ayant mis la main sur je ne sais combien d'engins Goa'uld ou autres. Alors, on a beau avoir un bon entraînement et du matos correct, la patrouille qui tombe sur un groupe de Ha'Tak pirates, elle y passe. Point final. Et est-ce qu'on est partis en guerre contre les Jaffas pour ça ? Non.<br>-Mais c'était une embuscade ! dit Carl. Qu'est-ce que des pirates feraient à nous attendre avec des engins pareils ?  
>-J'en sais rien…personne n'en sait rien.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, alors ? demanda Samir.  
>-Obéir aux ordres, comme d'habitude, répondit leur interlocutrice avant de quitter la table. Et rester sur nos gardes.<br>Les jeunes officiers autour de la table ne dirent rien, alors que leur aînée s'installait auprès de ses pairs, dont l'ancienneté pouvait aussi bien se voir sur leurs visages que s'entendre dans leurs propos. Ils regardaient ces vétérans, certains d'entre eux ayant, à en croire un discret insigne blanc sur le côté, participé à la défense de la Terre lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique. Toute leur attitude dénotait la tension qu'éprouvaient chaque homme et femme du bord, mais d'une manière fondamentalement différente de celle que ressentait Carl et ses voisins. Ils la maitrisaient, l'acceptaient comme l'un des éléments de leur vie quotidienne, alors que les jeunes promus luttaient contre les émotions contradictoires qui étaient désormais leurs : anxiété, excitation, deuil, peur, appréhension, fatigue.

Rien ne leur avait été épargné lors de ce premier mois de service actif.

Un avertisseur sonore attira l'attention de l'amiral alors qu'il parcourait les rapports de son état-major. Reconnaissant le son, il tourna la tête vers l'un de ses officiers, qui commençait déjà à parler :  
>-Réception message FLASH. Priorité 1.<br>L'homme prit une petite carte dans une armoire rouge située à côté de lui, et l'inséra dans une fente de son pupitre de contrôle. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de l'extraire et de se lever pour se diriger vers l'amiral.  
>Celui-ci reçut le bloc de données et se dirigea immédiatement vers son propre poste, où il tapa ses deux mots de passe avant d'y insérer le rectangle de plastique rouge sur lequel brillait une série de chiffres dorés, tandis que les capteurs biométriques dans le clavier achevaient de confirmer son identité.<br>Le message s'afficha aussitôt, et, après l'avoir consulté, l'amiral retira la carte pour la ranger dans une poche intérieure de son uniforme, en lâchant un léger soupir.  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?<em> se demandait-il en se levant.  
>-Réunion d'état-major dans un quart d'heure, prévenez le capitaine Li et le général Mitchell sur-le-champ, déclara l'amiral en se rapprochant de la carte stellaire à proximité de son poste. Les étoiles les plus proches y étaient représentées, un code de couleur permettant d'indiquer des particularités telles que la présence de planètes ou de Portes connues. Depuis la réception des ordres, la carte ne cessait de s'actualiser alors que les groupes SG et les missions de reconnaissance se succédaient. Et chaque journée voyait une série de systèmes changer de couleur pour passer à un jaune rayé de noir.<p>

Autant de planètes ravagées et stérilisées par les attaques radiologiques à l'origine de la mission du _Concordia_.  
>Puis, la destruction du <em>Bellérophon<em> ayant officialisé les intentions des assaillants, la carte affichait désormais une "ligne de front" s'étendant sur des dizaines de milliers d'années-lumière carrées.

Mais cette même ligne n'avançait plus depuis deux jours, arrêtée à vingt-six années-lumière de l'étoile autour de laquelle orbitaient les deux groupes de vaisseaux.

L'amiral revint à son poste et, pendant quelques longues minutes, parcourut les différents ordres reçus depuis la Terre, avant de reporter son regard sur une série de rapports rédigés récemment. Sur ceux-ci, une série d'images illustraient les contacts inconnus qui avaient détruit l'un de ses croiseurs deux semaines plus tôt. Aucune photographie n'était disponible en couleurs naturelles, et chacune des images était accompagnée d'une légende indiquant la nature des capteurs ayant été utilisés ainsi que le nom de code de l'objet observé : _Kali_. Son regard s'attarda sur la forme oblongue de l'engin, dont les contours demeuraient flous, malgré les nombreuses photos et mesures. Les quelques informations confirmées à son propos étaient elles-mêmes fragmentaires, étant pour la plupart déduites des enregistrements du croiseur défunt, le reste n'étant que spéculation des pilotes et de la section scientifique du navire.

Appuyant sur une série de touches, il mit fin à sa session et se leva. Prenant la direction de la sortie, l'amiral jeta un dernier regard au centre de commandement, dont seules la cuve holographique et la carte stellaire permettaient de le différencier de celui d'un des nombreux navires qui patrouillaient les mers et océans de sa planète.

Les regards se portèrent sur le commandant de la flotte lorsque le dernier membre de son personnel d'état-major rentra dans la salle de réunion. Reportant son attention sur les écrans de vidéo-conférence où s'affichaient les visages des capitaines des divers escorteurs, l'amiral Wulfe s'adressa à eux :  
>-Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de recevoir une modification des conditions d'engagement. A compter de maintenant, il nous est strictement interdit, <em>pour quelque raison que ce soit<em>, d'ouvrir le feu sur les appareils de type _Kali_.  
>Les visages des officiers présentèrent les mêmes signes de surprise qui avaient marqué l'amiral quelques minutes plus tôt, et il continua.<br>-Le Haut-Commandement nous informe que, pour autant que nous le sachions, un armistice est en vigueur entre la Terre et ces forces inconnues. Les opérations de reconnaissance ne sont pas interrompues pour l'instant, mais la consigne prioritaire est de ne pas s'interposer aux actions de ces navires, de manière directe ou indirecte.  
>Mitchell se redressa sur son siège, avant de se pencher légèrement en avant sur la table.<br>-Autrement dit, amiral, on reste sur le banc de touche et on observe les feux d'artifice ?  
>-Tout à fait. La principale mission de vos forces sera, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de nous indiquer la position des leurs, sans vous en approcher de trop près. De même, et cet ordre s'applique à chaque appareil de l'escadre, si l'un de ces navires s'approche, pas de conneries. On ne fait absolument pas le poids, et je n'ai pas envie de m'arranger avec le Haut-Commandement pour expliquer la mort de centaines de militaires à des familles qui ignorent tout du Programme. Ça a déjà été assez difficile comme ça il y a deux semaines…<br>Il se tourna vers l'un de ses officiers :  
>-Cochrane, faites en sorte que l'ensemble des sondes que nous avons prélevées soient stockées à proximité immédiate ; s'ils veulent venir les récupérer, je préférerais que ça se fasse ailleurs que sur la Terre..<p>

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la salle de briefing se remplisse, les pilotes prenant place dans l'amphithéâtre alors que le chef d'escadron jetait un dernier regard sur les ordres qu'il allait retransmettre à ses subordonnés. Voyant que ceux-ci étaient tous arrivés, le major se tourna vers l'imposante carte tactique qui recouvrait le mur derrière lui. Sur celle-ci étaient indiqués les secteurs de patrouille des différents groupes de chasse assurant la CAP de l'escadre, la position du SWACS de coordination étant mise en valeur tout au long de la présentation. L'homme, d'âge mûr, se retourna vers son public pour détailler l'affectation des pilotes devant lui, avant d'interrompre le mouvement de départ qui s'esquissait alors que la dernière étape du briefing s'achevait :  
>-Nous venons de recevoir de nouveaux ordres permanents.<br>Carl, qui avait détourné son regard de l'officier, lui reporta toute son attention, alors que s'affichait à la place de la carte une image floue qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître avant de se rappeler dans quel cadre il avait pu la voir.  
>Puis, tout lui revint en tête simultanément : le <em>Bellérophon<em>, la planète stérilisée, la mission de reconnaissance périlleuse. Mais son expérience particulière ne le mit pas à l'abri de l'effarement que subirent ses voisins lorsque son supérieur expliqua les nouveaux ordres.

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Carl prit place à bord de l'habitacle amovible de l'intercepteur embarqué, son esprit était toujours préoccupé par ces consignes qui se rajoutaient à une situation de plus en plus complexe. S'il avait suivi les actualités avant et pendant sa formation à l'Académie, les relations politiques et militaires ne l'avaient jamais passionné outre mesure, mais à présent, il essayait tant bien que mal de donner un sens aux différents évènements qui faisaient le quotidien des quelques milliers d'humains isolés à la périphérie extérieure de la Voie Lactée.  
>Mais en guise de réponses, il ne trouvait que d'autres questions, plus frustrantes les unes que les autres.<br>Son train de pensées fut interrompu par l'illumination d'un petit voyant orange situé au bord de son champ de vision. Il vérifia d'un regard que l'écran de statut de son chasseur brillait d'un vert homogène, et répondit à la demande de communication.  
>-Ici Halcyon. Tous systèmes OK. Paré pour décollage.<br>Le contrôleur de vol acquiesça avant de couper le contact. L'instant qui suivit, un imposant chariot orange commença à tracter son appareil vers l'extrémité du hangar, dont seuls les chasseurs et navettes aux formes inhabituelles permettaient de le différencier de l'intérieur d'un porte-avions naval. Autour de l'imposant appareil et de son remorqueur, les techniciens et ingénieurs, portant des tenues aux couleurs signifiant leur spécialité, s'écartèrent sans lui jeter un regard. Pendant une trentaine de secondes, Carl eut l'impression d'avancer au ralenti vers sa destination : les imposantes portes étanches aux rayures gris et jaune. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent à son approche, révélant l'intérieur sombre d'un tube de catapultage aux portes extérieures closes, tandis qu'une vibration s'empara du chasseur alors qu'il s'emboitait dans un rail situé à même le sol. Le chariot se décrocha alors, laissant le vaisseau se faire guider automatiquement dans le cylindre obscur.  
>Le jeune pilote tourna la tête pour s'attarder quelques instants sur le hangar brillamment éclairé où l'activité se concentrait autour d'une poignée d'appareils et maintenance d'emplacements vides. Dans ceux-ci travaillaient des techniciens qui se préparaient à accueillir les intercepteurs que le groupe de Carl allait remplacer dans la CAP.<br>Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le sas se referma, permettant la dépressurisation du tube. Le lancement se fit alors sans anicroche, les compensateurs inertiels neutralisant la quasi-totalité de l'accélération de la catapulte électromagnétique, accélération elle-même relativement faible, les petits vaisseaux ayant à faire demi-tour pour entamer leur itinéraire de patrouille. Carl rejoignit rapidement la formation, s'alignant avec le chasseur de tête, piloté par un capitaine qui s'était vu donner cette affectation après la mort de Lone Wolf lors de l'embuscade.  
>Durant les quelques secondes de la manœuvre de retournement, le <em>Concordia<em> occupa l'ensemble du champ de vision de la patrouille, mastodonte au repos sur lequel les ordinateurs de bord surlignaient les différents emplacements critiques, des imposantes plaques radar à la grille de défense rapprochée, constituée de deux douzaines de batteries de canons et lance-missiles de faible portée.

_On y va…une fois de plus._

Le concept de CAP, développé à la base pour la protection des porte-avions océaniques, avait dû être complètement repensé à partir du moment où les habitants de la Terre s'étaient vus donner les moyens d'amener des armes et des engins de guerre en-dehors du champ de gravité de leur planète. La simple patrouille d'interception aérienne devait désormais prendre en compte la propulsion supraluminique et ses développements militaires, ainsi qu'une zone de patrouille tridimensionnelle, la perte de son avantage de vitesse et de manœuvrabilité face aux vaisseaux lourds, et bien d'autres paramètres.  
>La conclusion qui en avait été tirée était de l'impossibilité d'obtenir un écran défensif efficace par le biais des chasseurs, conclusion à laquelle étaient arrivés la quasi-totalité des espèces voyageant dans l'espace, à l'exception notable des Wraith. Mais les Terriens, eux, de par leur arrivée mouvementée sur la scène galactique, gardaient en mémoire le potentiel offensif incomparable de ces petits vaisseaux lors de leurs guerres intestines. Ainsi, ils avaient, comme toutes les espèces portées sur le voyage spatial, très lourdement équipé leurs croiseurs et porte-astronefs en armement défensif, mais gardaient néanmoins ces patrouilles permanentes, qui offraient une souplesse supérieure dans l'emploi de la force en plus de l'habituel rôle de détection qui échouait aux chasseurs et autres Jumpers depuis la nuit des temps.<p>

Pendant une demi-heure, les quatre appareils parcoururent un chemin régulier autour des navires terriens, imités en cela par un autre groupe identique qui couvrait une autre zone. A quelques reprises, l'un ou l'autre des pilotes avait tenté d'ouvrir la conversation, mais sans grande réussite. Carl, comme chacun de ses ailiers, ressentait bien plus la perte de son ancien leader lorsqu'il effectuait une patrouille identique à celle qui s'était terminée par son assassinat.  
>Et le jeune pilote savait qu'il était le plus chanceux du lot, ayant pu venger la victime de l'attaque, tandis que les autres n'avaient fait qu'assister à toute la scène, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être tendu depuis le décollage, surveillant des anomalies causées par des micrométéorites ou des radiations en provenance de l'étoile proche. Les témoignages des rescapés de la précédente attaque n'avaient fait que renforcer son sentiment de danger, puisque des embuscades étaient désormais possibles, voire même probables.<p>

A l'affut du moindre détail pouvant trahir un éventuel ennemi invisible, Carl sursauta dans son fauteuil lorsque l'ordinateur de bord fit sonner une petite alarme, suivie d'un indicateur jaune sur son cockpit virtuel.  
>A quelques milliers de kilomètres de son chasseur, une fenêtre hyperspatiale se formait rapidement, et les capteurs électromagnétiques des différents vaisseaux repérèrent pour identifier dans la foulée la lueur bleutée. Aussitôt les informations arrivées, l'appareil de Carl se mit à analyser la lumière pour en tirer toutes les informations possibles.<br>Ces rayonnements étaient caractéristiques du voyage hyperspatial tel qu'il était pratiqué dans la Voie Lactée, mais pourtant, leur observation s'était déjà faite sur Terre avant le début du Programme, sous le nom de radiations Cherenkov. N'apparaissant que lors de la présence de particules se déplaçant à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière dans leur milieu environnant, elles donnaient de précieuses informations sur l'appareil ayant généré la fenêtre.  
>En effet, à la grande surprise des Terriens, ce qu'ils avaient appelé "hyperespace" était parfaitement compatible avec leur vision d'un univers qui avait pris malin plaisir à les contredire en de nombreux points. Là où les scientifiques désespéraient de comprendre comment la mythique barrière de la vitesse de la lumière avait pu être franchie, l'étude de vaisseaux capturés et les conseils des Asgard avaient permis de comprendre qu'il fallait en fait relever cette barrière à proximité du vaisseau. Ainsi, les espèces les plus avancées continuaient à se déplacer moins vite que la lumière, mais celle limite leur permettait les voyages interstellaires voire intergalactiques. Le phénomène de la "fenêtre hyperspatiale" n'était alors que le résultat de ce brusque changement de milieu, les échanges de l'un à l'autre étant à l'origine de l'impressionnant spectacle. Cependant, la consommation d'énergie de ce dernier, proportionnelle à la densité de matière environnante, était intégralement subie par le vaisseau. Cela faisait donc de la formation de la fenêtre l'obstacle majeur à franchir pour les espèces visant le voyage vers les étoiles. Mais, pour l'observateur averti, il n'était nul besoin de maitriser ou d'embarquer cette technologie pour réussir à déterminer la valeur locale de la vitesse de la lumière, et donc la nature de la technologie hyperspatiale utilisée.<p>

Détail n'important quasiment jamais, puisque l'origine de la technologie employée ne présumait en rien de son utilisateur, alors que les appareils d'origine Goa'uld étaient encore omniprésents dans la galaxie et que Hébrida vendait ses occasions à n'importe qui ayant les moyens nécessaires…

L'afficheur indiqua donc l'arrivée d'un vaisseau de facture Goa'uld. La taille de la fenêtre laissait envisager un transporteur léger, hypothèse qui fut confirmée quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le petit engin put en sortir.

-Tout le monde avec moi, formation élargie, commença le chef d'escadrille. Capteurs passifs uniquement, puis passez en actif à puissance maximale sur mon ordre.  
>-Bien reçu, leader, répondit vivement Carl, tandis qu'il faisait pivoter son appareil vers le nouvel arrivant.<br>L'instant suivant, l'image du vaisseau, retransmise par les optroniques frontales du chasseur, s'afficha dans une fenêtre sur le côté de l'écran. Le pilote la détailla rapidement, remarquant la couleur vert sombre du Tel'tak, apparemment assez âgé pour n'avoir rien d'autre en commun avec le modèle standard que la forme générale, tandis que plusieurs blocs propulsifs de chasseurs Goa'uld et une paire de tourelles d'Alkesh venant enlaidir l'inélégant vaisseau.  
>-Groupe Delta, intervint le contrôleur de mission, restez hors de portée des armes de la cible et ramenez-là sur le <em>Concordia<em>. Interdiction pour lui de sauter en hyper. Terminé.  
>Les quatre chasseurs commencèrent alors à décélérer tout en changeant de trajectoire pour suivre le petit transporteur, jusqu'à avoir une trajectoire parallèle à la sienne.<br>-Passez en actif…maintenant !  
>Sur l'ordre de son leader, Carl activa tous ses capteurs, recevant brutalement une manne d'informations supplémentaires sur le vaisseau, qui se cabra brusquement avant de reprendre sa route, à quelques milliers de kilomètres des chasseurs qui désormais l'accompagnaient.<br>-Vaisseau inconnu type _Tel'tak_, se fit entendre la même voix sur la gamme de fréquences utilisées majoritairement par les Jaffas et les contrebandiers. Ici la patrouille défensive du _Concordia_. Vous êtes à présent dans la zone d'alerte d'un groupe d'intervention terrien. Changez de cap immédiatement et suivez-nous. Ne tentez pas de sauter ou nous ouvrons le feu. Je répète, ne tentez pas de sauter ou nous ouvrons le feu. A vous.

L'appareil resta silencieux, et Carl se sentit se crisper, observant sans sourciller le contact sur son écran, guettant le moindre signe de danger sur l'image qui lui était présentée. Mais aucune tourelle ne pivota, et la forme aux multiples protubérances continuait sa route, sans sembler se préoccuper des chasseurs qui l'illuminaient de tous leurs senseurs.

Le capitaine Sôsuke Ichii fit une seconde sommation sur une gamme de fréquences élargie et commença à s'impatienter devant l'absence de réaction du vaisseau que sa patrouille venait d'intercepter.  
>-Contrôle, demanda-t-il par radio. Ici Delta Leader. Le transport ne répond pas à nos sommations et ne change pas de cap, mais ne fait rien pour s'enfuir. Il a probablement un équipage, au vu de sa réaction à notre passage en actif, mais on n'a rien de plus. Demande consignes supplémentaires.<br>-Bien compris, Delta Leader. Veuillez patienter.

Il attendit quelques instants, et le contrôleur lui répondit :  
>-Delta Leader, ici <em>Concordia<em>. Nous envoyons une navette d'abordage. Gardez l'engin à portée de tir et couvrez l'approche des Marines. A vous.  
>-Bien compris, contrôle. Espérons que…Merde !<br>L'exclamation lui échappa lorsqu'il vit l'alerte de combat s'illuminer sur son cockpit. Ses réflexes le firent changer de cap immédiatement, tandis qu'il cherchait du regard la partie de l'écran affichant la cause de l'alarme. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de lire les quelques lignes qu'un flash attira son attention…sur la fenêtre réservée à l'observation visuelle du petit transport.  
>Celui-ci venait de s'évanouir dans un nuage de plasma aveuglant, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de lui, l'explosion étant même visible dans le reste de son cockpit, petit point lumineux qui disparut aussitôt.<br>-Bordel ! Qui a tiré ? hurla-t-il dans son casque, avant de reporter ses yeux sur le texte qu'il n'avait pu terminer de lire :

11 : 04 : 42 Cible Golf 8, type Tel'Tak mod. à~?^%ù!è:§… Erreur d'enregistrement. Cause probable : activité stellaire anormale à proximité.  
>11 : 04 : 48 Cible Golf 8, type Tel'Tak mod. Changement de cap 0.06 degrés.<br>11 : 04 : 52 Cible Sierra 1, dénomination _Concordia_. Activation communication unidirectionnelle, canal 8, cible : Golf 1, dénomination Delta 1  
>11 : 04 : 59 Cible Golf 4, dénomination Delta 4. #$ù!µ!è:\... Erreur d'enregistrement. Cause probable : activité stellaire anormale à proximité.<br>11 : 05 : 08 Cible Golf 4, dénomination Delta 4. Activation lidar de verrouillage de cible.  
>11 : 05 : 10 Cible Golf 4, dénomination Delta 4. Armement missile moyenne portée FM-2 Starburst.<br>11 : 05 : 10 Cible Golf 4, dénomination Delta 4. Lancement missile moyenne portée FM-2 Starburst. Objectif probable : cible Golf 8.  
>11 : 05 : 10 Patrouille Delta, en mission de CAP (réf. : BU-72-5). Passage automatique en état d'alerte renforcé. Activation systèmes de guerre électronique.<br>11 : 05 : 10 Cible Golf 1, dénomination Delta 1. Interruption communication avec _Concordia_.  
>11 : 05 : 11 Cible Golf 1, dénomination Delta 1. Changement de cap 28.6 degrés, activation fusées de manœuvre.<br>11 : 05 : 12 Cible Golf 8, type Tel'Tak mod. Impact missile lancé par Golf 4  
>11 : 05 : 13 Cible Golf 8, type Tel'Tak mod. Analyse effet tir : cible détruite. Riposte : nulle.<p>

Le chef de patrouille relut une seconde fois les lignes que le carnet de bord automatisé avait affichées en rouge, puis sélectionna dans le menu de communication l'indicatif de celui de ses ailiers qui avait ouvert le feu.  
>-Halcyon, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes devenu dingue ?<br>-Négatif, monsieur. J'ai reçu un ordre de tir du contrôle de vol. La cible a été désignée comme hostile, répondit Carl.  
>Le capitaine Ichii reconnut dans la voix de son subordonné la même assurance que celle qu'il avait entendue dans les enregistrements de l'attaque du vaisseau ayant détruit le chasseur de Lone Wolf. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre, puis bascula le canal de communication sur le <em>Concordia<em> :  
>-Contrôle, ici Delta Leader. Demande confirmation. Avez-vous transmis à Delta 4 un ordre de tir sur la cible Golf 8 ?<br>-Attendez un instant, Delta Leader…répondit le contrôleur de vol, avant de poursuivre, une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Négatif, Delta Leader. Il n'y a pas eu d'ordre de tir. Je répète, négatif pour l'ordre de tir. A vous.  
>-Bien compris. Termin…<br>-Attendez un instant, Delta Leader. J'ai de nouveaux ordres pour votre patrouille. Rentrez immédiatement à la base, hangar numéro 1. Une seconde patrouille va décoller sur-le-champ pour vous remplacer. Je…hein !... vous êtes sûr ?…attendez un instant, Delta Leader…oui, oui. Bien compris, monsieur. Allô, Delta Leader ?  
>-Qu'y a-t-il, Contrôle ?<br>-Je…je vous transmets les codes de contrôle du chasseur de Delta 4. Vous avez l'autorisation de verrouiller son appareil s'il ne suit pas vos ordres. A vous.  
>-…Entendu…terminé.<p>

Le capitaine vérifia d'un regard la réception du fichier, puis contacta les trois autres appareils de son groupe :  
>-Delta Leader à tous. La patrouille est interrompue. Nous rentrons à la base. Maintenant…terminé.<p>

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Carl ?…non, pas besoin de te le demander, c'est évident…Merde !_


	8. Chaos contrôlés

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle contrastait avec l'agitation effrénée des minutes ayant précédé le départ en hyperespace des évadés à bord du vaisseau inconnu.  
>-Atlantis ? répéta Shanti<br>-Comme la Cité d'où on est partis ? ajouta Campbell.  
>-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct, lieutenant Campbell.<br>-Et…où sommes-nous ? compléta le pilote de ce qui fut quelques jours plus tôt SG-22.  
>-Dans le vide séparant les galaxies, en train de nous diriger vers celles que vous appelez la Voie Lactée, répondit la voix, avant de rajouter, d'un air amusé, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par la distance exacte ?<br>-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, lâcha le lieutenant. C'est quoi, cet engin ? demanda-t-il en écartant les bras dans un geste qui englobait toute la pièce.  
>-Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, vous êtes dans le pont de commandement de la frégate de reconnaissance et d'opérations spéciales <em>Salnerras<em>.  
>-Et ? dit Maltez.<br>-Si vous voulez en savoir plus, reprit la voix, à présent dénuée d'émotions, il s'agit d'un appareil à long rayon d'action conçu par le peuple que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Anciens. Son objectif est, vous devez vous en doutez, la récolte d'information et les actions derrière d'éventuelles lignes ennemies. Sa petite taille la rend bien évidemment inapte au combat frontal face à un croiseur de bataille tel que ceux qui constituaient le gros de la flotte Altéranne, mais elle demeure tout à fait capable de faire face victorieusement à toute menace présente dans la Voie Lactée.  
>-Attendez un instant, l'interrompit Maltez. Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'on va…<br>-Non, commandant, répondit Atlantis. Ce vaisseau n'est pas lancé dans une opération offensive quelconque. Si tel était le cas, le rendez-vous aurait été fait avec un tout autre type de navire, adapté à une mission de cette catégorie.  
>-Parce que vous en avez d'autres ? souffla Shanti après quelques secondes de silence.<br>-De très nombreux autres, lieutenant Bhosle, mais là n'est pas la question. Je vous suggère que vous commenciez tout d'abord par prendre vos marques à bord. Ensuite, il sera temps de vous expliquer plus en détail la raison de votre présence ici. Cela vous convient-il ?  
>Le groupe humain acquiesça silencieusement, et la voix reprit :<br>-Vous êtes donc ici à bord du centre de commandement tactique. Le siège où est assis le lieutenant Campbell donne accès à l'ensemble des fonctionnalités du vaisseau. La première chose à faire sera, commandant Maltez et lieutenant Bhosle, de vous y asseoir pour être enregistrés et acceptés comme officiers supérieurs à bord du _Salnerras_. Par la suite, il est probable que nous ayons certains temps…d'attente. Je vous suggère alors de passer régulièrement sur ce siège afin de vous familiariser au pilotage et avec les capacités offensives et défensives de cette frégate, dans l'éventualité de mon absence.  
>Campbell se leva lentement, jetant un regard derrière lui, en direction du fauteuil centralisant une partie des fonctions du vaisseau, et Maltez s'en approcha. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il s'assit dessus quelques secondes, avant de laisser son tour à Shanti. Avec la même appréhension que ses deux compagnons de fuite, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil qui s'adapta instantanément à son dos.<br>_Ne bougez pas, pensez à formuler vos ordres comme si vous dirigiez un vaisseau,_ lui dit silencieusement la voix qui accompagnait son groupe depuis quelques jours.  
><em>Vous aviez dit que nous devrions apprendre à donner des ordres avant de prendre les commandes,<em> répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.  
><em>L'interface de contrôle va enregistrer vos schémas de pensée pour se synchroniser avec vous. L'entraînement n'a pas commencé, loin de là,<em> réplica Atlantis d'un ton sans appel.  
>Shanti s'exécuta, se visualisant en train de donner des ordres comme les quelques officiers de la Flotte qu'elle avait pu voir, soit lors de son entraînement, soit dans les images d'archives qui lui avaient été montrées.<br>Au bout de quelques secondes, l'I.A. lui suggéra de se lever, et elle obéit, alors que les haut-parleurs se réactivaient :  
>-Très bien, vous êtes désormais tous les trois synchronisés. Le commandant Maltez est désormais reconnu par le système comme le capitaine du navire, le lieutenant Campbell comme navigateur et le lieutenant Bhosle comme canonnier principal. Il est bien entendu que ces précisions n'ont qu'une valeur toute relative, étant donné que, contrairement aux militaires Altérans, vous n'avez pas, et de loin, les capacités physiologiques et mentales nécessaires pour que votre présence fasse une quelconque différence dans les performances de ce vaisseau. Votre rôle sera tout autre…mais trêve de digressions, suivez-moi.<br>Aussitôt, apparut une lueur jaunâtre, semblable à un Soleil miniature dont les irrégulières pulsations attiraient le regard des humains présents. Après quelques instants d'un silence gênant, Campbell approcha sa main de l'orbe, qui s'en écarta doucement.  
>-Un…avatar ? demanda Maltez.<br>-Effectivement, commandant, lui répondit Atlantis, la voix semblant venir à présent de la lueur devant le groupe. Il m'a semblé que vous préféreriez avoir un interlocuteur…physique…par l'intermédiaire de cette projection visuelle plutôt qu'une voix désincarnée, même si c'est ainsi que je me manifesterai le plus souvent.  
>-Mais…commença Shanti.<br>-Oui, lieutenant, l'interrompit l'I.A., j'aurais pu prendre une apparence humanoïde, mais il me semble préférable de ne pas recourir à ce type d'illusions avant que ma relation avec votre groupe ne se soit stabilisée. Mais, le temps venu, il vous sera possible de personnaliser à loisir la forme sous laquelle vous me verrez.  
>-Ah…, lâcha la jeune femme, alors que la sphère immatérielle se mettait à avancer lentement, planant vers la porte principale de la salle.<br>Le trio, non sans appréhension, suivit l'incarnation de leur nouvel hôte, qui prenait la direction par laquelle ils étaient venus, peu de temps auparavant, en apesanteur et poursuivis par des soldats de leur propre planète. Les couloirs, lumineux, semblaient étrangement mêler un sens du fonctionnel avec de subtils ajouts dont l'intérêt ne semblait qu'à première vue visuel. Mais les trois militaires n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs observations, Atlantis s'adressant de nouveau à eux :  
>-Nous arrivons aux quartiers d'habitation. Vous êtes libres de choisir votre logement comme bon vous semble, et chacun d'entre eux est équipé d'une fonderie moléculaire comme celle du Jumper qui orne désormais le mur du hangar secondaire, conclut-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.<br>L'une des portes du couloir s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer l'incarnation de l'I.A. qui leur parlait. La pièce était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'une couchette, d'une console identique à celles qu'ils avaient pu voir régulièrement à bord des coursives et d'une porte menant à une pièce annexe.  
>-C'est spartiate, nota Campbell en se tournant pour voir la pièce sous tous ses angles.<br>-J'ai pris soin d'enregistrer dans les bases de données les modèles terriens de certains éléments de base, de type meubles, sanitaires et vêtements.  
>-C'est gentil à vous, répondit Maltez. Pour l'aspect alimentaire, je suppose qu'il en sera de même ?<br>-Effectivement, je dispose, comme vous devez vous en douter, de nombreuses informations sur votre culture, et j'ai pu recueillir des données exhaustives sur vos habitudes alimentaires qui, je dois le noter, sont bien plus raffinées que votre civilisation ne pourrait le laisser penser.  
>-…Merci ? dit Shanti, d'un ton hésitant.<br>-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer les différentes salles communes, mess, pont d'observation, salles d'entraînement physiques et psychiques…  
>-Pardon ? l'interrompit Maltez.<br>-Oui, ce n'est pas parce que votre espèce n'a pas encore réussi à démontrer les capacités d'un esprit entraîné sur la matière que les Altérans ont été aussi limités. Dans votre cas, il s'agira principalement d'une formation accélérée à l'usage des nanites de commandement qui vous ont été intégrées. Suivez-moi.

Le commandant du groupe regarda ses deux anciens subordonnés, qui lui rendirent son regard d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, avant de suivre leur hôte, qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Un officier, accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de Marines, l'avait attendu dans le hangar lors de son appontage, avant de lui lire ses droits pour lui signifier son arrestation aux termes des articles 92 et 118 du Code de Justice Militaire. Il avait alors tenté d'en demander les raisons, mais sans succès. Confiné dans sa cabine, il avait dû attendre deux heures avant qu'un autre groupe de militaires ne vienne l'accompagner dans une autre pièce, où il était désormais assis.  
><em>Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?<em>  
>La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement devant lui, laissant passer une femme dont il ne reconnut pas l'uniforme. Cependant, il vit les galons de major sur les épaules de celle-ci et se leva pour se mettre au garde-à-vous.<br>-Lieutenant Banet ? demanda-t-elle.  
>-Oui, madame.<br>-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Je suis le major Clavell, votre avocat. Je suis tenue de vous informer que vous êtes actuellement accusé de désobéissances aux ordres d'un supérieur, avec circonstances aggravantes. Tout ce que nous dirons en privé sera couvert par le secret professionnel et ne pourra être utilisé lors du procès.  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quel procès ?<br>-Calmez-vous, lieutenant, et racontez-moi ce qu'il se passé lors de votre dernière patrouille, quand l'appareil inconnu est arrivé.  
>Carl soupira.<br>-Très bien. Nous étions en patrouille de protection quand les capteurs ont repéré une sortie de l'hyper. Conformément aux ordres de mon leader, j'ai procédé, avec le reste du groupe, à une manœuvre d'encerclement, n'activant les senseurs qu'au dernier moment.  
>-Pourquoi cela ?<br>-Le but était de rester en passif aussi longtemps que possible pour éviter d'être trop facilement repérable.  
>-Et cela a-t-il fonctionné ?<br>-Il semblerait, oui, puisque l'engin, un transport Goa'uld lourdement modifié, n'a pas tenté de s'enfuir, ce qu'il aurait probablement fait s'il nous avait vu arriver.  
>-Et ensuite ?<br>-J'ai reçu un ordre du contrôle mission, avertissant l'escadrille que le transport représentait une menace imminente pour le _Concordia_, et que nous avions ordre d'ouvrir le feu.  
>-Hmm…quel genre de menace ?<br>-Ca n'a pas été précisé, madame, mais on a déjà vu des armes de destruction massive tenir dans un appareil de cette taille, et le message semblait très urgent, donc je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le temps de demander plus de précisions.  
>-Et vous avez tiré ?<br>-Oui, madame.  
>-Ensuite ?<br>-…et bien, le capitaine m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais tiré, et je le lui ai expliqué. Ensuite, la patrouille a été annulée sur-le-champ, et…vous connaissez probablement la suite.  
>Le major le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, puis lui dit :<br>-Je crains que vous ne vous soyez mis dans une très mauvaise situation, lieutenant. En effet, je me suis renseignée avant de venir vous voir et, à moins que l'on ne m'ait délibérément menti, il n'y a pas eu d'ordre transmis à votre escadrille vous demandant d'ouvrir le feu.  
>-Mais… !<br>-Ecoutez-moi, lieutenant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps depuis que le second m'a prévenu, mais j'ai pu obtenir une copie des enregistrements de la salle de contrôle Aéro et des cockpits de tous les chasseurs de la patrouille. Je vais les examiner, pour voir s'il y a le moindre indice pouvant aider à prouver ce que vous dites…mais si vous voulez que je puisse vous aider de mon mieux, vous devrez me dire toute la vérité.  
><em>C'est…c'est pas vrai. Mais…mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, on m'accuse d'avoir abattu sans raison ce vaisseau, et maintenant…<em>, pensa Carl, qui ne parvint pas à réprimer des tremblements en se rendant compte que son interlocutrice le considérait lui aussi comme coupable.  
>-Je…je vous ai tout dit, major, articula-t-il faiblement.<br>-Très bien. Si vous désirez me parler, il faudra vous adresser aux gardes, dit-elle en se levant. De mon côté, je vais visionner les enregistrements.  
>-En…entendu.<br>-Réfléchissez bien, lieutenant. N'oubliez pas que je suis la seule personne dans votre camp, si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose.  
>Elle quitta alors la pièce, laissant Carl seul.<br>_Non…_

La vie avait repris son cours normal sur Atlantis, comme après chaque crise n'ayant pas fondamentalement modifié le quotidien de ses habitants. Ce pragmatisme s'était rapidement imposé lors de l'arrivée des premiers scientifiques et militaires dans la Cité millénaire, puisque chaque semaine apportait son lot d'attaques, d'invasions et de catastrophes naturelles ou artificielles. Il n'y avait donc pas physiquement le temps d'être choqué ou traumatisé par la mort d'un ami ou la violence subie aux mains des différents groupes ayant décidé de détruire le vestige Altéran occupé par les Terriens.  
>Ainsi, si le personnel de commandement Terrien et quelques rares « initiés » s'interrogeaient encore sur les conséquences des récents évènements, le génie moyen d'Atlantis s'était déjà trouvé un autre sujet de discussion pour briller pendant les repas.<br>Anna Stern faisait partie de ces « initiés », et elle se rendait compte de son changement de statut. Les grands chefs qu'elle avait côtoyé lors de la crise la connaissaient désormais personnellement, mais faisaient preuve d'une certaine méfiance qui la dérangeait au quotidien. Au même moment, ses anciens collègues s'étaient bien rendus compte que quelque chose avait changé depuis cette énième alerte, mais, ne sachant pas quoi, ils s'écartaient lentement d'elle, au sens propre comme au figuré. Remise en cause tant comme scientifique que comme individu, elle cherchait des repères pour la guider.

Laissant la porte de son habitation se fermer automatiquement derrière elle, Anna posa ses quelques affaires, rangées méthodiquement dans une petite sacoche, sur son bureau. Elle prit ensuite un verre d'eau glacée depuis le réfrigérateur de manufacture terrienne dont la présence contrastait dans la pièce infiniment plus âgée que son habitante, et se dirigea vers le petit balcon donnant sur l'océan.  
>Buvant lentement le liquide transparent, elle laissa promener son regard sur les détails de l'étendue aquatique dont les flots venaient se briser sur les flancs de la Cité millénaire.<p>

-Miss Stern ? demanda une voix devenue _trop_ familière, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Anna ignora Atlantis quelques secondes, le temps de suivre des yeux le trajet du verre qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans sa surprise. Quand celui-ci finit par disparaitre, elle se retourna, le visage montrant sa fatigue.  
>-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous, Atlantis ?<br>La voix féminine attendit un infime instant avant de répondre :  
>-Il y a certaines choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre.<br>-Première nouvelle, lâcha Anna avec un léger sourire. Et quel est donc le sujet où l'omnisciente et omnipotente Atlantis pourrait bénéficier des lumières de la pauvre humaine que je suis ?  
>-Vous.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-L'espèce humaine en général, la civilisation terrienne en particulier.<p>

Anna laissa échapper un soupir, puis se dirigea vers une chaise, où elle déposa sa veste, sur laquelle les insignes de son appartenance à la Cité et son rôle dans celle-ci étaient toujours présents, mais de manière plus discrète que lors des premières années de son occupation humaine.

-Premier point, s'il y a bien une chose qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera probablement jamais, c'est bien une… « civilisation terrienne », dit Anna, en choisissant ses mots, les consignes de Jackson et McKay sur l'I.A. en tête.  
>-Vous êtes, si j'ai bien compris, encore divisés en un certain nombre d'entités sociopolitiques différentes, n'est-ce pas ?<br>-…oui. Et, oui, je sais, c'est probablement stupide, alors que nous maitrisons le voyage interstellaire. On devrait s'unir, tous se rassembler, probablement.  
>-C'est en effet le chemin suivi par la quasi-totalité des espèces ayant fait ce que vous nommez un « Premier Contact », que ce contact soit pacifique ou non. Mais vous…, répondit Atlantis, laissant sa dernière phrase en suspens.<br>-Mais nous, nous avons choisi de nous compliquer la vie, et de continuer sur nos différentes routes, pour ainsi dire. A l'exception bien sûr de ce qui se passe ici, par exemple. C'est probablement…  
>-Extrêmement intéressant, l'interrompit la voix. Au pire, original, au mieux…révolutionnaire.<br>-Si vous le dites…  
>-A ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de la Voie Lactée des derniers siècles, votre planète a réussi à survivre et à trouver sa place dans une galaxie pour le moins…hostile envers les nouveaux arrivants. Votre solution, bien qu'apparemment absurde, a mieux fonctionné que celle de nombreuses autres civilisations.<br>-Sans vouloir contredire une analyse géostratégique sûrement exemplaire, notre survie est plutôt liée à une chance insolente, à l'incompétence crasse des différents adversaires qui ont voulu nous attaquer et à de sacrés bons alliés.  
>-Peut-être…est-ce comme cela que vous l'envisagez ?<br>-…question piège, vu que je n'ai pas pu me faire une opinion en-dehors des éléments qu'on m'a donné.  
>-Je ne vous crois pas.<br>Anna resta silencieuse et regarda fixement l'endroit du plafond d'où semblait venir la voix de l'I.A., puis elle énonça calmement :  
>-Et pourquoi cela ?<br>-Parce que, mademoiselle Stern, au vu de vos fonctions et de l'intérêt que vous leur portez, il serait étonnant que vous n'ayez pas l'esprit critique nécessaire pour chercher à trier le vrai du faux et à découvrir les causes véritable de ce qui vous entoure.

-Vous vous êtes déjà posé ces mêmes questions, n'est-ce pas ?

-…  
>-…la paix, dit-elle finalement.<br>-Pardon ? demanda la voix d'Atlantis, à présent calme et compréhensive.  
>-Parmi toutes les civilisations dont j'ai entendu parler, presque aucune n'a inventé, et surtout assimilé le principe de la paix, du moins pas avant son premier contact. Pourtant, lors de celui-ci, elles ne se sont pas unies pacifiquement, mais plutôt pour faire un front commun face à de nouveaux étrangers. Que les relations soient pacifiques ou non, il s'agit ni plus ni moins de xénophobie…la peur de l'étranger.<br>-Et vous ?  
>-Nous ? Et bien je dirais que nous avons eu la « chance » de nous développer à un point où la paix, du moins partielle, est devenue cruciale pour notre propre survie.<br>-Intéressant, mais en quoi jugez-vous que cela a à voir avec votre réussite sur le plan stellaire ?  
>-Cette paix, ironiquement, a été basée sur des armes, puisque nous étions…parce que nous sommes encore trop stupides pour en comprendre l'intérêt. Une sorte de xénophobie mâtinée d'ouverture et de compréhension de l'Autre. Je pense que cet…état d'esprit nous a permis de trouver et d'exploiter plus d'opportunités que d'autres espèces avant nous.<br>-Vous y avez longuement réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-…oui. J'ai voulu étudier l'Histoire et l'être humain en général pour comprendre pourquoi nous avons pu sortir de cette spirale infernale de guerres et de massacres…mon pays, ma ville, en ont été les victimes, et auraient probablement cessé d'exister si nous n'avions pas eu cette pointe de bon sens.<br>-Si cela vous dérange de parler de ce sujet, nous pouvons mettre fin à cette conversation, suggéra Atlantis.  
>-Non…non, il n'y a…pas de problème.<p>

Shanti déposa lentement sur le lit l'imposant vêtement orange vif qu'elle portait, symbole de son statut de prisonnier, et elle la regarda pendant de longues secondes, sans bouger. Puis, brusquement, elle se releva pour s'approcher de l'endroit du mur qu'Atlantis leur avait désigné comme une armoire avant de laisser aux trois Terriens quelques minutes pour se changer.  
>Suivant les instructions de l'I.A., elle visualisa brièvement une porte en train de coulisser afin d'ouvrir la cloison. Elle y parvint au second essai, une partie de la paroi devant elle s'effaçant littéralement pour révéler des vêtements qui restaient immobiles au-dessus du sol, sans support quelconque. La jeune femme resta quelques instants à observer le phénomène avant de renoncer à y trouver une origine visible. Son regard se fixa alors rapidement sur une chemise, dont la couleur vert kaki lui rappela ce qu'elle était quelques semaines plus tôt, avant que tout ne lui soit enlevé, mais s'en détourna aussitôt. Prenant son temps, elle fixa finalement son choix sur une veste bleu sombre.<p>

Elle revint près du lit et y prit le gilet qu'elle y avait déposé quelques instants plus tôt, lui accordant un dernier regard.  
><em>Plus de retour en arrière, hein ?<em>  
>D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de la console située sur le mur et tenta sans succès d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.<br>_Atlantis, pouvez-vous…_  
><em>Oui<em>, lui répondit la voix, l'interrompant dans sa demande.  
>A côté de la console de contrôle, une petite fente s'ouvrit ans le mur, dévoilant une cavité de taille réduite. Shanti posa alors sans délicatesse le tissu orange dans celle-ci, puis regarda le mur se refermer dessus, l'engloutissant dans son blanc immaculé.<br>Un trille attira alors son attention sur l'écran de la console, qui affichait désormais un texte en anglais, qu'elle lut rapidement. Elle inspira, puis pressa un endroit de l'écran avec son pouce, et lut avec soulagement le nouveau message :

RECYCLAGE EN COURS  
>VEUILLEZ PATIENTER<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit retrouver Maltez et Campbell, Atlantis lui donnant les indications de chemin pour arriver au mess. Après que la dernière arrivante eut salué brièvement ses deux collègues, portant chacun des vêtements fournis par le vaisseau, l'I.A. commença à parler :  
>-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis ce que vous appelez une Intelligence Artificielle. De par ma position et mes fonctions, je bénéficie, ainsi que vous avez pu le remarquer, de très importantes ressources.<br>-Mais ? Car il y a un mais ? dit Maltez.  
>-Mais, en effet, répondit Atlantis, ces ressources sont dispersées et limitées. En l'occurrence, celles me permettant de collecter et de traiter les informations.<br>-Attendez, demanda Campbell, vous voulez qu'on devienne des…espions ?  
>-Absolument pas, lieutenant. Il existe, là où nous nous rendons, des équipements automatisés qui accompliront à la perfection ce travail. En revanche, mes créateurs ont, par mesure de sécurité tout à fait louable, fait en sorte que leurs I.A. soient confinées dans leurs attributions. Et, pour être simple, il m'est absolument impossible de contourner ces sécurités avec les moyens dont je dispose en ce moment sans recourir à des choix inacceptables.<br>-Et en quoi est-ce que l'on pourrait être meilleurs que vous, si vous êtes aussi puissante que vous le dites ? l'interrogea Maltez.  
>-Tout simplement, vous êtes des êtres vivants dotés de la clé génétique d'authentification.<br>-Et alors ? renchérit l'ancien officier. Vous auriez pu faire un clone ou je ne sais pas quelle bestiole avec le gène, non ?  
>-Non. Une autre des mesures de sécurités est que, malgré tout mon savoir et mon autonomie, certains…tabous…m'ont été posés dès ma naissance. Je ne peux donc tenter de falsifier ce code, quelque soit la situation.<br>-D'accord…un peu comme les Trois Lois…enfin, oubliez, lâcha Campbell. Donc, c'est pour ça que vous avez choisi de nous prendre nous, plutôt que n'importe quel glandu dans la Voie Lactée ou Pégase ?  
>-Exactement. A présent, si nous pouvions revenir au travail qui vous attend.<br>Les trois personnes acquiescèrent et, l'instant d'après, l'hologramme d'une planète apparut devant eux.  
>-Voici la première planète sur laquelle nous allons nous rendre, qui abrite différentes installations de communication et d'observation longue portée. Elle s'appelait Nasate Durantus.<br>-Pardon ? demanda Maltez. Nasat…quoi ?  
>-Nasate Durantus, ce qui pourrait se traduire imparfaitement comme « renaissance pérenne ». Votre langue ne permettait malheureusement pas une traduction exacte avec l'ensemble des subtilités associées à ces concepts. Maintenant, si nous pouvons en revenir à votre mission…<br>-Attendez une seconde, la coupa Shanti. Vous ne nous avez pas dit à quoi vous allez vous en servir, de tout ce que nous allons réactiver.  
>-Oui, reprit Maltez, que l'on sache au moins pourquoi vous allez nous utiliser.<br>-Les Altérans ont fait de grandes choses, pendant l'époque où ils furent l'espèce dominante de la Voie Lactée et de quelques autres galaxies. Malheureusement, ils ont aussi laissé derrière eux certains problèmes qui mettent tout leur héritage en danger. Dans le cas présent, la civilisation qui vous a capturés.  
>-Vous voulez dire que vous allez les…dit Shanti.<br>-Je tiens à régler ce problème, et étant donné la décision rendue sur leur espèce, je considère que l'usage inconsidéré de la force, la violence donc, est inacceptable. J'aurai donc besoin d'informations si je veux éviter une catastrophe, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Cela vous convient-il ?  
>-Oui, répondirent-ils l'un après l'autre.<br>-Parfait, reprit Atlantis. Les premières sondes que j'ai envoyé en orbite autour de la planète ont commencé à me renvoyer des données. Malheureusement, cette planète, qui abritait autrefois Faëlantis, l'une de mes neuf cités-sœurs, a été colonisée, et la principale agglomération planétaire se situe à proximité immédiate du site originel.  
>-Sympa…ça ne vas pas nous faciliter la vie, je parie.<br>-En effet, lieutenant Campbell. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous reconnaîtrez le nom actuel de cette planète.  
>Atlantis se tut quelques instants, puis laissa tomber le mot :<br>-Dakara.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, le mess resta silencieux, puis Campbell lâcha :<br>-C'est pas vrai…

_C'est_ _pas vrai…c'est…_  
>Carl essayait sans succès de retrouver son calme. Quelques heures plus tôt, le major Clavell l'avait laissé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, d'où il avait finalement été ramené dans sa cabine. Submergé par la peur et l'incompréhension, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Une seule chose demeurait en fait présente lorsqu'il pensait à l'avocate.<p>

Elle ne le croyait pas.

Carl se surprenait, au milieu de ce cauchemar réveillé, à se rendre compte que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui faisait infiniment plus peur que l'instant où il avait vu le chasseur de son leader se disloquer devant lui. Il n'avait presque pas réfléchi, juste laissé son entraînement prendre les bonnes décisions. On ne l'avait pas félicité, mais plutôt accueilli. Membre le plus récent de la communauté de ceux et celles qui ont connu la mort de leurs camarades, il voyait ce respect, que lui enviaient certains autres pilotes de son âge, lui échapper. Son entraînement ne l'aidait plus, la hiérarchie l'abandonnait.  
>Il regarda d'un air dégoûté sa cabine, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas un prisonnier, du moins techniquement.<br>Pour la première fois depuis son recrutement, il n'y avait plus rien devant lui.

Puis, brusquement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par le léger carillon qui accompagnait l'ouverture de la porte. Son avocate, celle qui était sensée le défendre, entra en lui jetant un regard légèrement méprisant. Il se leva, puis elle attendit que la porte se referme avant de lui parler :  
>-Lieutenant, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de ce que vous m'avez dit avoir entendu ?<br>-Que…que se passe-t-il, madame ?  
>Elle soupira :<br>-Il se passe, lieutenant, que je viens de vérifier les enregistrements des différents postes de communication du _Concordia_ entre l'arrivée du transport et le moment où vous l'avez abattu. Il n'y a pas eu d'ordre de tir.

Carl resta sans voix, et dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir répondre à la bombe lâchée par l'officier devant lui :  
>-Vous devez…vous…<br>-Je dois me tromper, c'est bien cela ? C'est possible, lieutenant, mais permettez-moi très sérieusement d'en douter. J'ai lu votre dossier, et l'accusation aura une thèse simple et malheureusement très facilement défendable. A savoir que les évènements ayant coûté la vie au capitaine Anders vous ont traumatisé, ce qui vous a poussé à faire une vendetta personnelle il y a quelques heures.  
>-Mais c'est…<br>-Il est impossible de prouver le contraire, l'interrompit le major. La bonne nouvelle, si tant est qu'il y en est une pour vous, est que le dossier déposé contre vous mentionne l'article 119 plutôt que le 118.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla lentement Carl.<br>-Que si vous serez probablement jugé pour meurtre, la thèse-même de l'accusation sera une circonstance atténuante. Vous ne risquerez plus que 15 ans de prison… plutôt que la perpétuité normalement prononcée pour un tir délibéré et illégal ayant entraîné la mort.  
>-Non…lâcha Carl, qui luttait pour retenir son émotion.<br>-Je vais être claire avec vous, lieutenant : tous les éléments que j'ai à ma disposition indiquent clairement votre culpabilité. Dans l'éventualité où vous plaidiez non coupable, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous défendre, mais je ne cache pas que je n'aurais que peu de chances de vous éviter une condamnation à la peine maximale. Si, en revanche, vous décidez de plaider coupable, il est probable que je puisse obtenir l'indulgence de la cour, en raison de votre jeune âge, des circonstances particulièrement stressantes de la situation actuelle, et de votre réaction rapide et professionnelle lors de l'assassinat de votre supérieur hiérarchique direct.  
>-…quand…combien de temps ai-je pour décider ? articula le jeune officier avec difficulté.<br>-Quelques jours au minimum, mais, à mon avis, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin. J'ai rarement vu une situation aussi transparente dans ma carrière, lieutenant, et, honnêtement, tout ce que je pense pouvoir faire pour vous, c'est obtenir la clémence du juge.  
>-Mais…<br>-Désolé, lieutenant, mais les enregistrements audio, vidéo et tactiques pointent tous dans la même direction, vous n'avez aucun témoin favorable et un mobile totalement valable…un vrai cas d'école.  
>Carl reprit ses moyens, et demanda :<br>-Vous êtes sûre ? Il n'y a pas d'éléments qui manquent ? Tout le monde était bien dans les…  
>L'avocat l'interrompit :<br>-Monsieur Banet, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film, et il n'y a pas de complot militaro-industriel visant à faire tomber un jeune lieutenant fraichement émoulu de l'Académie. Acceptez-le, vous avez merdé, et de manière grave.

Anna s'attarda une demi-heure sur la plage artificielle installée à l'extrémité de la seule branche principale de la Cité où n'avaient pas fleuri des installations militaires terriennes. En effet, partout ailleurs, les excroissances d'Atlantis étaient désormais utilisées comme docks pour les navires océaniques et spatiaux assurant les capacités défensives et offensives des forces terriennes dans Pégase.  
>L'installation de cette étendue de sable, partiellement retenue par un champ de force immergée, avait été récente, témoignant d'un changement progressif de la situation de l'avant-poste terrien isolé. Celui-ci avait finalement réussi à ne plus avoir à se concentrer uniquement sur la survie pour devenir une ville à part entière, avec les particularités qui venaient avec la présence de milliers de scientifiques et de militaires.<p>

A son retour dans son appartement, la voix d'Atlantis accueillit la jeune femme :  
>-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Stern.<br>-Bonsoir, Atlantis.  
>-Votre randonnée s'est-elle bien passée ?<br>-Oui, merci. Johann avait raison, il y a des paysages magnifiques quand on sait où aller. Enfin, quoi de neuf ici ?  
>-Le docteur Jackson vous a envoyé un mail durant votre séjour sur le continent.<br>-Ah, merc….attendez, vous n'étiez pas sensée être isolée de nos réseaux ?  
>-Je le suis, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le voir écrire votre adresse sur son ordinateur quand il est dans son bureau, répondit l'I.A. dans une voix où Anna crut un court instant détecter un soupçon d'espièglerie.<br>-Ah oui, j'oubliais, Big Brother nous surveille.  
>-Je vous demande pardon ?<br>-Non, rien…alors, que dit son mail ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.<br>-Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez vu lors de son écriture, non ? demanda Anna, intriguée de cette contradiction.  
>-En effet, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir respecter votre vie privée.<br>-Oui, mais…commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. Ah oui, intelligence artificielle, forme de vie totalement différente, etc, etc, etc.  
>-Je vois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.<br>-Absolument pas, en fait, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. En fait, à vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur vous-même, Atlantis.  
>-Voulez-vous que je vous explique mes principes fondamentaux de fonctionnement ?<br>-Nooooon ! dit Anna en agitant les mains. J'ai eu assez de traités de technologie Ancienne à ingurgiter sans en plus avoir à subir un exposé de cybernétique probablement passionnant, mais auquel je ne comprendrais rien. Non, parlez-moi de vous.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Vous, votre personnalité, votre identité. Qui êtes-vous, Atlantis ? Pas qu'un simple amas de boulons et de circuits imprimés, ou ce que les Anciens utilisaient à la place, je me trompe ?  
>-…une somme de connaissances, d'expériences…et d'émotions.<br>-Des émotions ? demanda Anna, intriguée. Lesquelles ?  
>-La curiosité. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre, découvrir de nouvelles choses, voir l'Univers. Mais cela fait probablement partie de mes attributions.<br>-Avez-vous jamais eu peur de l'inconnu ?  
>-La peur est une émotion que j'ai ressentie, mais pas dans ce cadre particulier… la première fois fut lors de mon abandon par mes créateurs. Un à un, ils partirent, sans admettre qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour, et que me laisser telle quelle n'avait aucun sens.<br>-Qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'ils fassent ?  
>-Comprendre que la solitude est probablement la seule chose que les Cités comme moi ne peuvent pas supporter. Mais ils choisirent de me laisser active, dans l'éventualité d'un retour. Finalement, Janus, comme à son habitude, fit le choix d'ignorer les ordres et décida de me mettre en sommeil.<br>-En sommeil ?  
>-Ma conscience principale a été désactivée, laissant uniquement les systèmes automatisés s'assurer de la maintenance de la Cité. Vouliez-vous savoir autre chose ?<br>-…Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je me demandais quelle place un être tel que vous pouvait avoir au sein de la société, à l'époque.  
>-J'ai assumé de nombreux rôles, allant du conseiller militaire à celui de xénobiologiste. Certains m'honoraient de leur confiance, tandis que d'autres choisissaient de m'ignorer complètement en-dehors de leurs tâches habituelles. De ce point de vue, il y a effectivement une certaine similarité avec vos semblables : une proportion plus ou moins grande de la population n'arrive pas à dépasser sa peur d'un être comme moi et reste figée dans une posture défensive.<br>-Il faut quand même nous en excuser. Nous avons été sérieusement effrayés par votre apparition.  
>-Bien sûr, et, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce type de réaction ne me dérange plus depuis très longtemps, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce niveau.<p>

Anna eut un petit sourire, et profita quelques instants de l'air marin avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Attendez un instant, continua Campbell après sa remarque initiale, vous voulez qu'on aille se balader incognito sur l'une des planètes les plus importantes de la Voie Lactée, avec je ne sais pas combien de milliers de jaffas qui ne sont pas connus pour apprécier les intrus chez eux ?  
>-Il a raison, confirma Maltez. Vous êtes peut-être suréquipée et surarmée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous réalisez les conséquences si nous nous faisions repérer voire capturer. Nous faisions partie d'un groupe SG, donc on est forcément connus par les Jaffas et…<br>-Effectivement, commandant, j'ignore les enjeux de votre intrusion sur cette planète, mais en revanche, je sais qu'ils sont négligeables par rapport aux risques que votre galaxie encourt en ce moment-même…et j'ai un besoin impératif de ces installations pour prendre des décisions correctes.  
>-Donc, il faut juste qu'on ne soit pas repérés, c'est ça ? dit Shanti.<br>-Merci pour l'information…lâcha Campbell, qui montrait clairement des difficultés à accepter la mission qui commençait à lui être décrite.  
>-Si cela peut vous rassurer, dit calmement Atlantis, il est clair que je mettrai les moyens nécessaires pour éviter une rencontre indésirable, mais étant donné votre manque d'expérience, l'opération sera retardée du temps nécessaire pour que vous puissiez maitriser les outils que je vous donnerai.<br>-Quel genre d'outils ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Je vous l'expliquerai en temps voulu. En attendant, je vais vous expliquer votre objectif.<br>Un hologramme de la cité principale de Dakara s'afficha devant eux. Celle-ci s'était construite autour de la montagne qui abritait le dispositif Ancien ayant permis la victoire finale contre les réplicateurs des années auparavant. Les anciens membres de SG-22 prirent quelques instants pour regarder la vue aérienne de la ville au développement anarchique, où le style de construction massif côtoyait les installations militaires élancées dans un anachronisme déroutant.  
>-Les premières analyses montrent que les habitants locaux connaissent l'existence du disrupteur moléculaire…<br>-Oui, l'interrompit Shanti, comme d'ailleurs toute la Voie Lactée.  
>-…mais, comme j'allais le dire, ici n'est pas notre objectif. Ce dispositif était le joyau de Fælantis, mais ce que nous recherchons est l'ensemble d'installations de communication et de contrôle qui avait été installé au cœur des fondations de la Cité. Et ces dispositifs…n'ont pas été découverts jusqu'à présent.<br>-Comment devrons-nous y aller ? Téléportation ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Cela serait impossible. Le disrupteur de Dakara est protégé contre les transferts de matière, et il n'y a aucune installation de transport dans le complexe. Je vous déposerai à proximité de la cité, puis vous vous rendrez vers le disrupteur. Il y a là-bas un accès direct vers l'avant-poste souterrain, qui ne se manifestera qu'avec les deux clefs que sont le gène d'authentification et les nanites de commandement dont vous disposez depuis votre passage sur le Siège du vaisseau.<br>-Et ensuite ? demanda Shanti.  
>La ville laissa place à une caverne éclairée sans source de lumière apparente, remplie de matériel Ancien. Shanti fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec l'avant-poste en Antarctique qu'elle avait visité durant sa formation, et reconnut une partie des équipements, en particulier le Siège qui trônait au milieu de ceux-ci.<br>-Vous devrez réactiver les communications et les senseurs de cet avant-poste et activer le protocole d'urgence. Il sera nécessaire pour cela que vous soyez au moins deux pour pouvoir confirmer ce dernier.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça fera ? s'interrogea Campbell.<br>-Le protocole d'urgence me permettra d'obtenir un accès complet aux informations fournies par l'avant-poste suite à la destruction des autres Cités, et en particulier de Faëlantis.  
>-Elles ont toutes été détruites ?<br>-J'en ai la confirmation pour cinq d'entre elles, et, à dire vrai, j'ai très peu d'espoir pour les autres. Mais puisque vous avez des informations sur les habitants actuels de…Dakara, je serais intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Cela me permettrait de mieux anticiper leurs réactions, surtout si, comme il me semble, ils ont des capacités spatiales avancées…par rapport au reste de la Voie Lactée.  
>-Vous voulez qu'on vous parle des Jaffas ? répondit Campbell. Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord nous montrer où se trouvent les frigos et le bar, parce qu'on en aura pour longtemps…<br>-J'en déduis donc que vous les connaissez bien.  
>-Plutôt, oui…soupira Maltez.<p>

L'ordre de transfert était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, et Carl avait eu amplement le temps de préparer son paquetage, regroupant les maigres affaires qu'il avait à bord du navire. Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre.  
><em>Quarante minutes…moins d'une heure avant de rentrer sur Terre…dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin…<em> se dit-il en fixant le hublot virtuel qui donnait sur le vide spatial, clairsemé d'étoiles distantes.  
>Depuis sa lecture du formulaire qui portait les chefs d'accusations, il s'était étrangement senti calme, alors même que ses rêves achevaient leur effondrement tout autour de lui. Résigné, il s'était mis à ranger sa cabine, sans un mot, et avait pris le temps de choisir avec attention l'uniforme qu'il porterait lors de son ultime voyage spatial.<br>Puis, son train de pensées fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à sa porte.  
><em>Ils sont en avance, on dirait…probablement pressés de me faire dégager de là.<em>  
>-Entrez, dit-il, las, dans l'interphone, avant de se retourner et d'aller chercher son paquetage.<p>

-Et ben, tu es si pressé que ça de partir ? Sympa…, lui dit la voix de l'individu venant de rentrer dans sa chambre.  
>-Hein ? répondit Carl en se retournant.<br>Il se rendit compte de sa méprise, et eut un léger sourire.  
>-Oh, désolé, Samir. Je croyais que c'étaient les MP qui venaient m'amener dans la navette.<br>-Merci…dit-il d'un ton ironique. Un de tes amis vient te rendre visite, et tu le compares à un bouledogue ?  
>Le jeune homme en face de lui referma rapidement la porte, puis posa la sacoche qu'il tenait dans les mains pour se rapprocher de Carl.<br>-Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez le paria du bord ? Tu n'es pas au courant que je suis un dangereux meurtrier psychotique qui n'a pas supporté la mort de son leader et qui veut se venger contre toute la galaxie ? dit Carl en soupirant. A les entendre, on pourrait croire que j'étais amoureux de lui…  
>-Hé, tu connais les psys. Toujours à vouloir caser leurs complexes de je-ne-sais-pas-qui sur tout le monde !<br>Le pilote haussa des épaules.  
>-Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, vieux, mais ils m'ont aussi interrogé, vu que je traine souvent avec toi.<br>-Pas de problème. Ca fera au moins quelqu'un d'autre qu'un avocat pour qui je suis ce psychotique.  
>-Aïe, lâcha Samir, avant de montrer d'un geste le paquetage aux pieds de son ami. Donc, j'en déduis que les rumeurs sur ton rapatriement sont fondées.<br>-Tu as confirmation de l'intéressé, répondit Carl en lui tendant le papier qu'il avait posé sur une table basse à proximité.  
>L'officier de pont parcourut rapidement le document avant de relever la tête :<br>-Cour martiale ? Et…ça s'annonce comment ?  
>-Mal. Mon avocat ne me croit pas, j'ai un mobile, une occasion, les moyens et pas mal d'enregistrements contre moi…et personne pour me croire.<br>-Il n'y a pas grand-monde, de ton côté, c'est clair, mais tu n'es pas tout seul.  
>Samir revint vers sa sacoche et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un objet que Carl reconnut instantanément : sa chope.<br>-Disons que tu as quelques collègues pilotes qui te laissent le bénéfice du doute. Ils m'ont dit de te donner ça, continua-t-il en tendant le récipient.  
>-Mer…merci. Tu te souviens de qui c'était ? demanda Carl, le regard rivé sur le symbole de sa première et seule victoire, qui avait immédiatement suivi la mort de son leader.<br>-Le capitaine Ortega. Il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'en séparer, et que…qu'il a confiance en toi, vu à quel point tu bluffes mal au poker. Je ne fais que le citer.  
>-Oui, il aura du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi facile à plumer, répondit le pilote en souriant légèrement. Mais je doute que ce genre de témoignage tienne face à une cour martiale.<br>-…bonne chance, vieux.  
>-Oui, je crois que j'en aurai besoin. Merci d'être passé.<br>-De rien. Tu devrais savoir que je ne laisse pas tomber mes amis, répondit Samir en refermant la sacoche avant de repartir vers la porte.  
>-On se recontacte ? demanda Carl, d'un ton déprimé.<br>-Promis, Carl, lâcha l'officier en quittant la cabine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, mais cette fois sans que l'arrivant aie toqué pour prévenir de son entrée.  
>Carl se leva lentement, s'attendant à voir entrer les deux militaires qui allaient l'escorter jusqu'à la navette destinée à la Terre, quand il fut surpris pour la seconde fois en une heure. Ses réflexes agirent alors plus rapidement que son esprit, et il se mit au garde-à-vous avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que le CAG.<br>-Repos, lieutenant.  
>Carl obéit, et le général referma la porte derrière lui, avant de le regarder.<br>-Vous vous êtes fourré dans un sacré pétrin, lieutenant Banet. Je dois dire que je suis étonné, et même un peu déçu, vu que je sélectionne moi-même les dossiers des pilotes qui vont arriver à bord.  
>Carl voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par la main levée du général.<br>-Laissez-moi continuer, voulez-vous ?  
>Carl acquiesça silencieusement.<br>-Merci. Comme je voulais vous le dire, je suis partiellement responsable de votre présence sur le _Concordia_, et…nous faisons tous des erreurs avec lesquelles nous devons vivre. Enfin, le point est que je n'ai pas envie que cette affaire se termine par un gâchis général.  
>Carl eut une légère réaction à la dernière phrase.<br>-Ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, lieutenant, votre carrière de pilote ici est terminée. Mais j'ai quelque chose dont je dois vous parler…


	9. Dans les ombres de Dakara

Malgré le professionnalisme auquel il devait s'astreindre, Van'Tet ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à vagabonder dans les rues de Dakara. Depuis le moment où le vaisseau le transportant était arrivé à proximité de la planète capitale de la nation Jaffa, le jeune espion avait fait tout son possible pour disparaître aux yeux des autorités, au sein desquelles se trouvaient probablement les commanditaires du meurtre de son mentor. Il devait, selon son entraînement, s'assurer que sa trace n'était plus suivie avant de reprendre contact avec sa hiérarchie. Et pour cela, il fallait au moins plusieurs jours durant lesquels il changeait fréquemment d'hébergement.

Joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il en profitait pour découvrir les derniers changements dans une ville qui n'avait cessé d'évoluer depuis que les non-jaffa avaient pu commencer à immigrer pour profiter des opportunités inhérentes à la nouvelle nation, aussi puissante que jeune.  
>En effet, il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée d'années pour qu'un nombre toujours plus important de civilisations monoplanétaires, voyant que la domination Goa'uld avait brutalement pris fin, décident de tenter leur chance dans une galaxie soudain privée de superpuissance.<br>Le spectacle bigarré qui s'étalait devant les yeux du jaffa était le résultat de cette anarchie : un quartier construit sans planification ni agencement, où cohabitaient les styles architecturaux de mille planètes quittées par des habitants voyant en Dakara une opportunité.

Van'Tet fit un écart pour s'approcher d'un magasin vestimentaire où des hologrammes féminins d'une demi-douzaine d'espèces différentes présentaient les produits en vente. Regardant brièvement derrière lui, il faillit trébucher en passant du sol rugueux et grossier de la rue au plancher impeccable de la boutique. L'intérieur de celle-ci contrastait nettement avec la voie publique ; le jaffa s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer ses alentours, son regard s'immobilisant sur le propriétaire, qui semblait discuter avec une adolescente humaine.  
><em>Un Serrakin. Logique,<em> se dit-il en observant le représentant de l'une des rares espèces qui avait réussi à développer une nation stellaire sans être inquiétée par les tyrans de la Voie Lactée. Faisant semblant de chercher un article, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi, suivant du regard les quelques individus qui lui avaient paru suspects.  
>« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix à quelques pas derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner immédiatement.<br>Le gérant le regardait, d'un air entre l'intérêt amusé et la suspicion.  
>-Non, ça ira.<br>-Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-il, avant de chuchoter. Si vous le désirez…et moyennant finances…je peux vous indiquer l'entrée de service du magasin.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, continua le marchant, à présent amusé. Vous pensez être suivi, pour je ne sais quelle raison qui ne me concerne probablement pas.  
>-Vous avez une imagi…<br>-S'il vous plait. Vous pouvez entrer, faire semblant de regarder mes produits puis repartir sans acheter, c'est votre affaire. Mais ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Votre posture, le mouvement instinctif vers votre poche arrière lorsque je vous ai surpris…vous n'êtes pas ici pour acheter, ni pour regarder, donc, je vous propose un service qui peut vous convenir, ni plus, ni moins.  
>Van'Tet rougit légèrement, s'apercevant que sa main était effectivement figée dans le geste visant à prendre la dague à l'endroit indiqué par le commerçant.<br>-Ca ira. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.  
>-Comme vous le désirez, conclut le Serrakin qui ne faisait quasiment plus d'effort pour cacher son amusement, tandis que le Jaffa revenait sur ses pas, jetant un dernier regard vers la multitude d'êtres présents dans la rue.<br>Se maudissant de la transparence de son comportement, il s'efforça de reprendre calmement sa respiration, alors qu'il changeait une fois de plus de direction, se dirigeant vers une tour à l'esthétique fortement douteuse.

_Stop !_  
>Aussi bien l'épuisement qu'une étincelle de volonté transparaissaient de l'ordre silencieux, et la salle retrouva son apparence d'origine, tandis que la jeune femme en son centre s'écroulait par terre, ses membres tremblant légèrement.<br>_Excellent, lieutenant Bhosle,_ lui murmura la voix qui s'était imposée comme compagne et symbole de sa nouvelle vie. _Votre progression se déroule plus aisément que je ne l'espérais._  
>-Plus…plus aisém…, balbutia-t-elle, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.<br>_Vous n'en n'avez pas idée, lieutenant. En fait, cette information pourrait justifier en soi les efforts que j'ai dû réaliser pour vous aider._  
>La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard interrogateur au plafond, qu'elle avait décidé de choisir comme interlocuteur en l'absence d'avatar de l'IA.<br>_Il apparait que votre formation militaro-technique vous offre une bien meilleure résistance psychologique que votre physiologie n'aurait pu laisser supposer. Je m'attendais à ce que la séance d'aujourd'hui présente des dangers pour votre psyché… Je vous rassure, elle aurait été interrompue à temps._  
>Shanti laissa retomber ses épaules au sol, tentant d'analyser le flux d'informations et d'émotions qui continuaient de troubler son esprit.<br>Depuis les premiers entrainements, elle s'était rendue compte qu'Atlantis ne lui avait pas menti, et que si elle ressentait un épuisement, celui-ci serait plus mental que physique. Mais même en-dehors de ces contrecoups où elle avait l'impression d'agoniser, elle ressentait une peur grandissante, dont l'objet n'était plus uniquement l'IA ou le vaisseau dans lequel elle vivait, mais elle-même.  
>Elle était toujours Shanti Bhosle, mais ce qu'elle pouvait désormais faire, ou, pire encore, ce qu'elle <em>sentait<em> qu'elle pourrait bientôt faire, l'effrayait, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Sa nature, son être, changeaient lentement, insidieusement, sans s'imposer plus que de nécessaire. Tout devenait simultanément plus simple et plus complexe, alors que son esprit luttait pour assimiler la nouvelle réalité.  
>Mais elle avait aussi l'étrange certitude que la voix féminine avait raison, que le temps était compté, que ces efforts s'avéreraient cruciaux, que cet esprit artificiel ne les trahirait pas. Une certitude dont elle ne savait si son origine se trouvait dans son esprit ou dans un programme des nanites Anciennes.<p>

_De toute façon, je n'ai plus le moindre choix,_ pensa-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité, avant de se relever sans peine, à présent que son corps lui obéissait de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Van'Tet, assuré de ne pas avoir été suivi, se dirigea vers l'un des points de contact avec sa hiérarchie. Entrant dans un immeuble résidentiel pour ouvriers, semblable en tout point à ses voisins, il monta rapidement au second étage et frappa brièvement à l'une des portes.  
>Une femme lui ouvrit, dévoilant derrière elle un logement qui résumait à lui seul les paradoxes de Dakara, et de la nation Jaffa en général : l'immeuble avait visiblement été construit récemment, mais avec des matériaux et un style traditionnels, voire désuets, tandis que des instruments de haute technologie côtoyaient sans gêne des outils et des meubles de conception antédiluvienne.<br>-Que veux-tu ? lui demanda la vieille femme.  
>-Je viens parler à Satlo'c.<br>-Il n'habite plus ici.  
>-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Je dois le voir immédiatement.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-L'un de ses amis vient de mourir sur Chulak, et la cérémonie aura lieu dès demain, répondit Van'Tet.<br>-…je vais le prévenir. Attends-moi ici, répondit la femme avant de fermer la porte.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint, l'air grave.<br>-Satlo'c te rejoindra devant le Chappai d'ici six heures. Il me dit de te dire qu'il est désolé de devoir te rencontrer dans ces circonstances.  
>-Merci, répondit le jeune jaffa en s'inclinant, avant de repartir.<br>_La situation est-elle si grave ?_ se demanda Van'Tet en sortant de l'immeuble, alors qu'il avait reconnu dans la réponse de la femme le code de danger important. _D'abord l'assassinat dans le vaisseau, puis ça…_  
>Observant nerveusement ses alentours, il se mit en chemin, se fondant dans la foule d'ouvriers qui revenaient des nombreux chantiers que demandait une Cité en expansion aussi rapide que Dakara.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, la nuit était tombée, l'obscurité emplissant rapidement les rues où l'éclairage public était toujours rare, tandis que les premières patrouilles des forces de défense locale faisaient leurs rondes. Le jeune espion en avait croisé deux sur son chemin, la seconde lui demandant la raison de sa présence tardive pour le libérer lorsqu'il expliqua devoir accueillir un proche passant par le Chappai.  
>Au centre d'une immense esplanade se trouvait l'anneau qui maintenait la planète en contact avec le reste de la galaxie. Autour de l'artefact ancestral, l'éclairage abondait, tout comme les soldats de faction qui venaient renforcer la défense fournie par le bouclier d'énergie recouvrant le dispositif de transport interstellaire. Celui-ci irradiait de sa lueur orangée la petite installation où se trouvait le scanner de marchandises. Restant hors de vue, Van'Tet observa ses alentours, à la recherche de son éventuel contact.<br>Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand, soudain, un léger bruit de frottement l'avertit d'une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna aussitôt, prenant d'un geste sa dague pour se défendre, mais l'instant d'après, une main puissante s'était abattue, immobilisant son bras en plein mouvement. Le jaffa, qui ne distinguait que difficilement son agresseur, bascula pour le frapper dans le ventre, mais fut interrompu avant même d'esquisser le coup, plaqué sur le mur voisin, une main sur sa bouche.  
><em>Il…il est bon,<em> se dit Van'Tet dans ce qui lui semblait devoir être sa dernière pensée.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ton maître t'a appris ? La nuit, ton ennemi ne vient jamais des endroits éclairés… Viens avec moi, nous n'avons plus un instant à perdre, lui dit l'individu devant lui, qu'il ne voyait que comme une ombre à peine plus obscure que son environnement.<br>Il libéra son emprise sur le jeune espion, qui massa rapidement sa main avant de le suivre en silence.

Son guide lui permit d'éviter les quelques patrouilles et, rapidement, entra dans un bâtiment, aussitôt imité par Van'Tet. Il y fut accueilli par une demi-douzaine de jaffas armés, qui le délestèrent promptement de sa dague avant de le laisser entrer dans une petite pièce.  
>-Bonsoir, Van'Tet, commença une vieille figure à la voix autoritaire.<br>-Mes respects, maître Bi'Nar, répondit l'espion en s'inclinant vers le chef de son réseau.  
>-Trève de formalités. As-tu une vague idée de notre situation ?<br>-La guerre avec les Tauri est imminente, si les rumeurs sont correctes. C'est probablement l'attaque sur l'Installation qui en est responsable.  
>-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Cette attaque a laissé trop peu d'informations pour que Gerak puisse convaincre les indépendants de la culpabilité des Tauri, et la situation se serait tassée le temps de l'enquête…non, le problème est que nous sommes véritablement attaqués, ou plutôt harcelés.<br>-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
>-Depuis plusieurs jours, nos forces subissent des pertes lors d'escarmouches locales. Nous n'avons pas de preuve directe quant à l'identité des agresseurs, mais de nombreux indices portent vers nos anciens alliés. Et Gerak utilise ces combats, où nous perdons quotidiennement des vaisseaux et leurs équipages, pour justifier une frappe préventive sur la flotte Tauri.<br>-Qu'allons-nous faire, maître ?  
>-Il faut gagner du temps, mais surtout, et ils nous manquent, des soutiens. Si les traditionnalistes, et plus particulièrement ceux qui servaient Anubis, resteront derrière Gerak jusqu'à leur mort, nous pouvons encore le priver d'une partie de ses partisans.<br>-Oui, mais les modérés sont particulièrement durs à convaincre, à ce que j'ai compris des débats. Comment pourrait-on les convaincre ? Surtout qu'ils se détestent entre eux plus que tout autre chose, vu la rivalité entre les goa'uld qu'ils servaient avant la révolte.  
>Van'Tet, pendant ses longs tours de garde dans l'Installation, avait souvent réfléchi aux problèmes politiques de sa Nation. Ceux-ci représentaient pour lui le principal obstacle à la grandeur à laquelle devait aspirer le peuple Jaffa, freiné par un affrontement stérile entre des factions qui, bien souvent, ne faisaient que rassembler les jaffa ayant vécu sous le règne d'un même grand maître. Et son camp n'y échappait pas, rassemblant principalement ceux et celles ayant reçu le tatouage en serpent sur le front, marque d'Apophis. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour le jeune espion que nombre de membres respectables de son peuple se comportaient tels un troupeau, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de devoir prendre des décisions, habitués à obéir.<br>Le système avait changé, mais pas les jaffa. Et comme les Goa'uld avant eux, des opportunistes profitaient de cette fragmentation excessive pour asseoir leur pouvoir, en se justifiant par le maintien d'une tradition qui était commune à tous et à toutes, et dans laquelle les « citoyens » étaient chaque jour plus nombreux à se reconnaître.  
>Seule la notoriété historique de Bra'tac avait permis aux progressistes de contrer ce basculement, mais avec un succès toujours limité.<p>

-Oui…mais tu te trompes sur un point : ils sont prêts à coopérer pour faire face à un ennemi commun.  
>-Justement, c'est ce que Gerak veut, en accusant les Tauri !<br>-C'est pourquoi nous devons leur fournir un autre ennemi, plus intéressant : Nous avons commencé à recouper nos informations sur ces attaques, et, si nos agents ne se trompent pas, les coupables ne sont pas ceux que nous croyons. Il n'y a pas encore eu de survivant pour témoigner sur ses agresseurs, mais…nous avons une piste.  
>Il activa un hologramme qui afficha la Voie Lactée avant de zoomer sur un point de sa bordure extérieure. Un nuage d'étoiles flotta en l'air quelques instants, avant qu'une partie d'entre elles ne deviennent rouges.<br>-Les attaques se sont produites en ces points, et là où Gerak a décidé de n'y voir que la fourberie et la trahison des Tauri, nous avons remarqué ceci : cette zone est à proximité du domaine d'influence de l'Alliance Luxienne.  
>-Vous voulez dire que…<br>-Laisse-moi finir. Tout indique aussi que l'Alliance n'a rien à voir avec cette campagne, ses forces étant occupées dans leurs habituels jeux de pouvoir, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'a rien a gagner d'une guerre ouverte dans son voisinage… En revanche, il y a, autour de l'Alliance, des groupes de mercenaires qui pourraient sans difficulté faire un tel travail si quelqu'un les payait.  
>Il fit un geste, et l'hologramme afficha un enregistrement de mauvaise qualité, apparemment pris depuis un vaisseau. Van'Tet pouvait distinguer plusieurs Ha'Tak et d'autres vaisseaux de plus petite taille, aux origines variées.<br>-Tout semble indiquer que cette piste mène effectivement à l'identité de nos agresseurs. Ou tout au moins, il s'agit d'une hypothèse valable, qui présente l'avantage de présenter aux modérés une meilleure cible que les Tauri.  
>-Nous pourrions contre-attaquer, alors.<br>-Effectivement, si nous pouvions présenter ces informations à l'Assemblée, avec les commentaires adéquats, elle pourrait décider d'envoyer la flotte écraser cette troupe, mais cela ne changerait pas le problème, puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'un bras armé. Les attaques reprendraient, et Gerak gagnerait la partie en démontrant ainsi la culpabilité des Tauri. Non, nous devons trouver le commanditaire, et vite. Cela sera ta nouvelle tâche, jeune Van'Tet.  
>Ce dernier s'inclina, avant de répondre :<br>-Comment devrai-je procéder ?  
>-Nous allons te faire recruter par les forces de défenses. Dans sa prison, tu y trouveras deux contrebandiers qui ont été capturés il y a quelques jours. Nous sommes persuadés qu'ils ont partie liée avec le groupe de mercenaires qui nous intéresse. Tu leur feras croire que tu es corruptible et qu'ils peuvent se servir de toi pour s'enfuir. Lors de leur évasion, nous te surprendrons et te forcerons à t'enfuir avec eux. Là, tu devras rejoindre leurs rangs, confirmer leur implication dans les attaques et trouver l'identité de leur employeur actuel.<br>-Combien aurai-je de temps ?  
>-Pas assez… Que ce soit clair, les conséquences d'une guerre seraient catastrophiques, pour tout le monde, donc nous n'avons pas la possibilité de te préparer une meilleure voie d'accès. Et tu n'auras pas le temps de laisser les soupçons retomber sur ta défection soudaine. Il faudra agir aussi rapidement que possible…au prix de ta vie, s'il le faut.<br>-…Bien.  
>-Dès que tu auras trouvé les informations et des preuves présentables, ta priorité sera de les transmettre et de revenir aussi vite que possible. Si une opportunité se présente de saboter leurs opérations, prends-là, mais autrement, seules les informations comptent. Tu as toute latitude pour les obtenir. Toute autre considération est accessoire, continua-t-il avant d'insister. Sans exception.<p>

Il s'attarda plusieurs minutes à regarder le ciel qu'il n'avait pu voir que par intermittence depuis son recrutement. Puis, soupirant, il se releva du banc, sachant qu'il avait la journée devant lui. Carl jeta un dernier regard vers le bâtiment où s'était terminée son aventure, et commença à marcher au hasard des rues.  
>Lors de son voyage de retour, il n'avait pu qu'accepter que quoi qu'il puisse dire, les enregistrements le désignaient comme coupable de l'incident. La proposition devenait alors une porte de sortie bienvenue face aux poursuites judiciaires qui s'esquissaient, et il s'était décidé à l'accepter, devinant ses chances de victoire, alors que même son avocat lui suggérait de plaider coupable pour éviter le pire.<br>L'arrangement avait été simple, et son dossier s'était vu classer rapidement, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune conséquence diplomatique ou militaire. Mais la contrepartie avait eu un prix douloureux.

La démission d'un service actif auquel il était désormais jugé inapte.

_Alors voilà, Carl. De retour à ton point de départ, sur la petite poussière qui t'a vu naître… Han, voilà que je me mets à faire des métaphores pourries… Non, ce n'est pas en me lamentant que je trouverai mes réponses._  
>Il avait été étonné devant la vitesse d'une procédure qui, semblait-il, prenait tout en charge, depuis sa réinsertion dans la société jusqu'à son nouveau logement et travail dans l'un des bureaux d'étude du Programme. Le fonctionnaire lui avait expliqué sans fioritures que ses compétences avaient été jugées trop valables pour être perdues ou éliminées.<p>

Le trafic ininterrompu le fascinait, alors qu'il attendait de pouvoir traverser. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un temps de réadaptation à la vie civile, mais le choc restait présent. Les passants semblaient vagabonder, ou pire, être plongés dans leurs occupations sans conséquences. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement, et, au plus profond de lui, l'ex-pilote ressentait un besoin de hurler au monde sa vraie place dans l'univers. Il y avait autre chose sur Terre que la routine quotidienne, mais à présent, il était cantonné sur le banc de touche, dans un travail qu'il savait utile, mais qui ne serait jamais celui qui lui avait été arraché.  
>Puis il regardait à nouveau le ciel, comme cherchant du regard les installations orbitales camouflées. Le feu passa au rouge, et il avança lentement, observant son environnement, sans savoir véritablement ce qu'il y cherchait. Il y voyait la même chose que le reste des habitants de la ville, mais en connaissant la réalité derrière chacun des artefacts qui avaient conquis la vie quotidienne sur Terre, depuis l'écran holographique d'un téléphone portable jusqu'au silence des voitures.<p>

Les évolutions avaient été progressives, à l'exception de certaines percées hautement médiatisées, et même Carl avait du mal à distinguer les technologies obtenues par le Programme de celles développées naturellement, les unes complétant les autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, qui lui avait été fourni, avec obligation de le garder en permanence sur soi.  
><em>Alors comme ça, je vais être surveillé en permanence…logique, j'aurais fait de même à leur place, avec un gars qui ne tient pas le stress et qui en sait autant. En tout cas, ça veut dire qu'il faudra prendre des précautions quand je contacterai Samir… Pourvu qu'il trouve quelque chose, là-haut, parmi tous les enregistrements.<em>

Le vieux jaffa ne se retourna que lorsqu'il fut sûr de l'identité de l'arrivant.  
>-Alors ? demanda Bra'tac.<br>-Il a accepté la mission…et toutes ses conséquences, répondit Bi'Nar  
>-Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, son sacrifice pourra empêcher cette guerre. Je viens d'apprendre que Gerak vient de déplacer une autre escadre de sa zone de patrouille.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous craignez, maître Bra'tac ?  
>-Ce fou est capable de se passer de l'accord de l'Assemblée. Il a assez de soutien dans la Flotte pour le faire.<br>-Non ! s'exclama Bi'Nar. Ce serait du suicide. Même s'il réussissait à détruire les vaisseaux Tauri…  
>-…il resterait leur "Horizon", je sais, qui serait automatiquement lancé sur nos mondes. Une seule de ces armes, franchissant nos défenses, pourrait détruire tout ce pour quoi il se bat, pour quoi nous nous sommes tous battus. Sans compter les autres armes et alliés qu'ils peuvent garder en réserve.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Les expéditions intergalactiques qu'ils font depuis plus de dix ans, le gigantesque pont de Portes qu'ils se sont créés secrètement. Tout cela a forcément une raison majeure…<br>-Et…pensez-vous qu'il oserait prendre ce risque, tout fanatique qu'il soit ?  
>Bra'tac se retourna vers la fenêtre, soupirant :<br>-Il le pourrait. Par ma faute.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Avant d'être le politicien que tu vois, je ne suis qu'un vieillard idéaliste, avec une vision parfaite de notre peuple.  
>-Une vision que nous partageons, maître Bra'tac.<br>-Pas tous. Et au moment le plus critique, j'ai été naïf. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'un jaffa pourrait retomber dans les travers des Goa'uld. Pas après ce que nous avions tous subi…J'avais tort, et nous risquons tous de le payer d'ici peu de temps.

L'infiltration avait été rapide, signe d'une organisation rôdée qui bénéficiait de nombreux contacts au travers de toutes les institutions de la Nation Jaffa. Sa nouvelle identité avait ainsi été préparée avant même qu'il ne reprenne contact avec ses supérieurs et, suivant leurs instructions, il s'était vu incorporer à une section de gardes de secteur. Secteur où se trouvait la prison abritant deux contrebandiers attendant leur exécution.

La patrouille avançait à un pas rapide, chaque jaffa portant une tenue souple, tenant plus de la veste que de l'armure, à la couleur noir mat caractéristique des soldats Kull d'Anubis, dont les uniformes étaient dérivés. Van'Tet était au milieu du groupe, balayant du regard les passants qui s'écartaient instinctivement des individus à l'allure menaçante. Ceux-ci tenaient en effet de manière ostentatoire leurs armes, des lances traditionnelles ajustées pour permettre une visée plus efficace.  
>La position occupée par le jeune jaffa le rassurait, placé comme précédemment au bas de l'échelle pour mieux remplir sa mission. Il profitait de ce moment de transition pour réfléchir, observer, alors qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de l'avenir immédiat, et son regard s'attardait sur ses collègues de patrouille. Ceux-ci avaient été immédiatement classés par le jeune espion comme des soldats corrects, mais dont les capacités intellectuelles les maintiendraient toujours à leur poste de soldats, avec peut-être une promotion au rang de chef de patrouille, après quelques décennies de bons et loyaux services.<br>_Pas grand-chose n'a changé depuis notre ''Libération'', en fait. Les ambitieux trouvent toujours le moyen de s'en sortir, les simples d'esprits continuent d'obéir sans réfléchir…et les indépendants comme moi prennent tous les risques pour des gains ridicules._

La situation changeait désormais de manière visible, les préparatifs d'une éventuelle guerre devenant plus visibles que jamais, alors que le jour-même de son arrivée dans son unité d'accueil, un officier était venu les mettre en garde contre les étrangers habitant sur Dakara, qu'il fallait plus que jamais considérer comme des espions potentiels. Il avait fait appel aux valeurs traditionnelle des jaffas, répétant un discours aux mêmes lignes directrices que ceux de Gerak, et avec un succès qui avait effrayé un Van'Tet qui commençait à se rendre compte de la précarité de son camp. La réaction de ses nouveaux camarades de combat les avait clairement désigné comme des dangers potentiels à ses yeux, plus encore que ceux et celles de l'Installation ou que d'éventuels soldats ennemis.  
>Ils représentaient un concept, une idéologie, face à laquelle il devait lutter sans arme autre que le mensonge, la trahison, l'espionnage, car il savait que sa lance ne pourrait que créer de nouveaux martyrs pour la cause de Gerak.<p> 


	10. Déchirure

Le regard de Shanti s'attarda quelques instants sur celui de Campbell, qui portait comme elle des vêtements sombres, légers et fonctionnels. Elle vit dans les yeux de l'homme la même appréhension que celle qui régnait sans partage dans son esprit. Une partie s'auto-entretenait, car la jeune femme devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une peur différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la destruction du _Bellérophon_, ou bien lors de sa fuite éperdue vers le hangar du croiseur immobilisé entre deux galaxies. Cette angoisse venait d'elle-même, de la semaine qu'elle venait de passer, et de ce qu'Atlantis lui avait montré.  
>-T'inquiète, chuchota Campbell dans le silence absolu de la pièce. Ca va bien se passer. On va sauter sur place, faire le boulot et repartir sans être vus.<br>-Oui, merci, répondit Shanti en jouant le jeu, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur ne croyait pas plus qu'elle à ces mots.  
>Au bout de quelques instants, elle se rendit compte que cette certitude sur l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas qu'une simple interprétation de son langage corporel, mais bien une connaissance, comme elle ressentait désormais les émotions de son supérieur, sans pour autant qu'elles ne se mêlent aux siennes. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, riches, effrayantes, et leur présence suffisait à la déstabiliser, alors même qu'elles étaient sensées l'aider.<br>Elle respira profondément, puis se posa contre une paroi.  
><em>Vous sentez-vous bien, lieutenant Bhosle ?<em> demanda silencieusement Atlantis par un canal privé.  
><em>Ca pourrait être mieux.<em>  
><em>Je m'en doute, au vu des derniers jours. Mais, et faites-moi confiance là-dessus, ça pourrait être largement pire, étant donné le rythme de votre entraînement.<em>  
><em>Dois-je être rassurée ?<em>  
><em>A vous de voir.<em>

-Nous allons arriver en orbite planétaire d'ici quelques minutes, annonça la voix féminine d'Atlantis. En raison des systèmes de protection de l'installation, je vais vous amener au niveau de l'agglomération elle-même. Je vous suggère de vous déplacer rapidement sitôt sur place, car il est envisageable que la téléportation soit repérée par la défense locale. Théoriquement, vous devriez recevoir les informations des capteurs de la frégate en temps réel, pour faciliter votre infiltration. Dès que vous aurez accédé au système de contrôle, l'un d'entre vous devra établir une connexion neuronale pour me permettre d'y accéder. Je procéderai alors à votre extraction. Avez-vous des questions ?  
>-Resterons-nous en contact avec vous ? demanda Maltez.<br>-En permanence. Dans l'improbable cas d'une coupure des communications, atteignez la Porte locale et dirigez-vous vers l'adresse de secours que je vous ai fournie. Un vaisseau y sera alors envoyé, même si je doute qu'une telle procédure soit justifiée, étant donné le niveau technologique apparent de cette civilisation, somme toute primitive.  
><em>Si les jaffas sont primitifs, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment elle considère notre civilisation…,<em> pensa Campbell.  
>Les membres de SG-22 ne répondirent pas, et un silence oppressant vint recouvrir la pièce jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Atlantis vienne le briser :<br>-Nous sommes à présent en position stationnaire au-dessus de Dakara. Bonne chance.

Le flash de la téléportation aveugla brièvement Shanti, avant d'être remplacé par un paysage nocturne qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme l'un des quartiers industriels de la capitale. Elle refoula sans y penser la masse d'informations qui lui venait sur ses environs, tandis que ses yeux s'adaptaient instantanément aux ténèbres, lui donnant une vision parfaitement claire de son environnement.  
>Prise d'un léger vertige quand sa perception améliorée se manifesta, elle se reprit aussitôt et suivit Maltez qui se mettait à couvert près du mur d'un bâtiment. Plaquée contre celui-ci, elle remarqua qu'une arme l'aurait quelque peu rassurée, alors même qu'Atlantis lui avait démontré leur inutilité dans la situation où était désormais SG-22.<br>_Tout entraînement garde ses séquelles, on dirait_, pensa-t-elle en regardant ses mains vides.  
><em>On pense tous la même chose, Shanti<em>, lui transmit silencieusement Maltez. _Et croyez-moi, c'est encore plus dur pour moi…_  
><em>Oui<em>, répondit-elle de la même manière. _Vous avez plus d'expérience._  
><em>Bon, on discutera de tout ça après, quand on sera rentré à bon port. D'abord, on se dirige vers l'objectif. Et en silence.<em>  
>Aussitôt, Maltez s'engouffra dans le dédale de rues, sa démarche donnant l'impression qu'il les connaissait depuis des décennies. Il fut suivi par Shanti et Campbell, qui, comme leur supérieur, s'orientaient sans peine à l'aide du flux d'informations que la frégate camouflée leur transmettait depuis le vide spatial.<br>_Stop_, leur intima Maltez. _Groupe de soldats à cinquante mètres. Dans le bâtiment marqué. On contourne._  
>Un petit immeuble changea brusquement de couleur sous les yeux de Shanti, et celle-ci y vit la position de tous ses occupants et leurs activités probables. Leurs corps analysaient les vibrations de l'air et du sol, les capacités de calcul des nanites recoupant ensuite les informations pour fournir les conclusions adéquates.<br>Sans générer le moindre son, le groupe pila avant de changer de direction, courant à une vitesse qui aurait été jugée impossible selon les standards humains que Shanti acceptait encore une semaine auparavant.

Les évolutions avaient été brutales, parfois subtiles, comme les améliorations fournies à ses cinq sens, parfois moins, ainsi qu'en témoignait l'allure à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. La jeune femme avait pu maitriser, non sans mal, ces aptitudes qu'Atlantis affirmait communes à tous les militaires Altérans, et essayait de ne pas penser aux contradictions qu'elles soulevaient dans son esprit.

Celle-ci jetait parfois un coup d'œil aux alentours, cherchant un éventuel danger, qu'il s'agisse d'une patrouille ou d'un évènement quelconque susceptible d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Elle s'apprêta à suivre ses coéquipiers dans un virage destiné à éviter l'un des groupes de jaffa surveillant la ville lorsque, brusquement, sa vue se brouilla, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle.  
>Les instants suivants ne furent que chaos, alors qu'elle tombait, entrainée par sa vitesse. Elle n'eut que le temps de ressentir Maltez et Campbell trébucher et tomber à leur tour sur le sol poussiéreux, avant de toucher elle-même le mur en face d'elle.<p>

La douleur fut intense, mais s'estompa aussitôt, laissant place à une sensation de douceur, tandis que sa vision tardait à revenir. Elle ne pouvait bouger, mais sentait la confusion chez les deux autres membres de SG-22, qui se relevaient rapidement.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<em> demanda Campbell.  
><em>Tout le monde va…Shanti !<em> s'exclama Maltez en se précipitant vers la jeune femme qui gisait au milieu des débris du mur qu'elle venait de transpercer dans sa chute.  
><em>Votre amie va bien,<em> intervint Atlantis. _Il y a eu une brève perte des communications quand un vaisseau autochtone est ressorti d'hyperespace entre la frégate et vous-même, ce qui a provoqué l'incident._  
><em>Et Shanti !<em> reprit Maltez.  
><em>Ses systèmes d'autoprotection se sont activés à temps, et elle devrait reprendre conscience d'ici quelques instants. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vos combinaisons, comme les nanites, vous offrent une bien meilleure survivabilité. Cependant…<em>  
><em>Quoi, maintenant ?<em> aboya Campbell.  
><em>Les données d'observation indiquent que la patrouille proche se dirige sur votre position en ce moment-même. La discrétion semble désormais compromise. Poursuivez la mission dès que le lieutenant sera à nouveau sur pieds.<em>  
><em>Est-ce que ces merdes risquent encore de nous arriver ?<em> continua le lieutenant-pilote, aigri.  
><em>Peu probable, et même, le cas échéant, seule l'interruption de la communication est déstabilisante. Vous êtes totalement capable de continuer la mission de manière autonome, sans transmissions quelconques. Cependant, je tiens à vous suggérer d'éviter les affrontements directs. Si vous bénéficiez d'un avantage qualitatif certain, votre maitrise des capacités de combat reste trop sommaire pour compenser une infériorité numérique telle que l'actuelle.<em>

La patrouille se dirigea rapidement vers le coin de la rue, se rapprochant du vacarme qui l'avait attiré, et son chef, un vieux jaffa vétéran de la rébellion, fit signe à ses soldats de s'arrêter. Il risqua un regard dans la rue voisine, et y vit un bâtiment municipal que marquait un cratère.  
>Puis il distingua deux silhouettes qui semblaient vouloir aider une troisième à se relever.<br>-Intrus. Au moins trois. Ils sont armés d'explosifs, murmura le chef. A mon ordre, en position, lances armées. Je ferai une sommation, une seule. Au moindre geste, tuez-les.  
>Il regarda brièvement les jaffas de sa patrouille acquiescer, certains avec un sourire. Tous ou presque n'étaient que des jeunes sachant à peine tenir leur arme, et ils voulaient en découdre, accueillant toute possibilité de combat comme une chance.<p>

_Merde, ils nous ont repérés_, dit Campbell. _Allez, Shanti, relève-toi, on a dix secondes avant de se faire tirer dessus !_  
>Les murmures du chef de troupe étaient parfaitement audibles pour les deux militaires, et ceux-ci lâchèrent un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant leur coéquipière rouvrir les yeux et se relever avec de moins en moins de difficulté.<br>_Ca va ?_ demanda Maltez.  
><em>Oui<em>, répondit laconiquement Shanti. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
><em>On vous expliquera plus tard. L'important, maintenant, c'est qu'on est repérés et qu'il va falloir filer vers l'objectif à toute vitesse.<em>

-Maintenant !  
>Une douzaine de jaffas surgirent du coin de la rue, se mettant en position de tir, lances armées et pointées vers le groupe.<br>-Rendez-vous ou nous tirons ! hurla le plus vieux des jaffa.

_Maintenant_, souffla Maltez, en laissant s'attarder son regard sur la troupe ennemie, détaillant le visage de chacun de ses membres.

Les ombres se retournèrent, esquissant le geste de se baisser. Le chef de troupe, survivant de plusieurs attaques de guerriers Kull, ne voulut pas prendre le moindre risque, et ouvrit le feu, imité l'instant d'après par toute la patrouille.  
>Le guerrier, qui pouvait se vanter en toute honnêteté d'avoir tout vu, faillit tomber en arrière de surprise lorsque ses cibles firent brusquement un bond de plusieurs mètres, qui les amena en un instant au sommet du bâtiment, tandis que les tirs s'écrasaient contre le mur déjà ravagé.<br>_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ se surprit-il à penser avant que ses réflexes ne reprennent le dessus.  
>Les formes humanoïdes se découpaient dans la nuit éclairée, et avant que quiconque puisse leur tirer dessus, s'enfuirent à une vitesse absurde.<br>-Donnez l'alerte ! hurla-t-il pour ramener ses troupes à la réalité. Les intrus se dirigent vers la montagne et l'Assemblée !  
>Son second, camarade de combat l'ayant épaulé au cours des plus violents combats de la rébellion, se reprit plus tôt que les autres, et partit vers le plus proche poste de garde.<br>-Tout le monde, avec moi, on y va ! dit-il aux autres, voyant que son premier ordre allait être exécuté sans problème.

Les toits défilaient à toute vitesse sous les yeux de Shanti, qui était dans un état second, en train d'assimiler le fait qu'elle était encore en vie malgré sa certitude que le choc allait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle sautait sans même s'en rendre compte, absorbée par les informations qui lui revenaient de son propre corps.  
>Sa tenue avait absorbé la majorité de l'énergie, prête à être réutilisée, tandis que les nanites avaient complété son travail et protégé ses organes et son squelette, avant de réparer les lésions mineures provoquées par l'impact.<br>_Attention_, la prévint Atlantis. _Je suis dans l'incapacité de brouiller tous les signaux d'alerte. Il est probable que vous soyez attendus sur place._  
><em>Vous n'arrivez pas à couper leurs communications ?<em> répondit Shanti, étonnée de découvrir une limite au pouvoir de son interlocutrice.  
><em>Tournez la tête.<em>  
>Elle obtempéra, sans cesser de passer d'un toit à l'autre, et comprit.<br>_Effectivement, ça devait être imprévu, pour vous_, dit Shanti en détournant le regard des feux d'alerte qui avaient illuminé un bâtiment, repris aussitôt par le reste de la ville, qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Alerte ! hurla une voix au milieu du tocsin. Aux armes !  
>Van'Tet se réveilla brusquement et sauta hors de sa couchette. Attrapant son uniforme d'une main et sa lance de l'autre, il se rua vers la porte à côté de l'officier, imité par tous les jaffa du dortoir.<br>_Une nouvelle attaque ? Sur Dakara ?_  
>A l'extérieur du baraquement, les soldats couraient dans toutes les directions, tandis que des ordres fusaient de part et d'autre. Un gradé le désigna, avec tous les soldats voisins :<br>-Vous, au poste de défense principal de l'arme des Anciens ! aboya-t-il avant de s'adresser à un autre groupe.  
>Il courut du mieux possible, sans s'attarder sur son apparence, en vêtements de nuit, s'écorchant les pieds contre des pavés en mauvais état. Sautant au-dessus d'une barricade, il observa rapidement son environnement, et prit quelques secondes pour mettre sa veste d'uniforme, qui pouvait le protéger de certaines armes. Ses voisins scrutaient alternativement le ciel et le sol, à présent tous deux illuminés, alors que les servants d'armes lourdes faisaient pivoter celles-ci vers l'immense cour.<br>Dans les instants suivants, la frénésie sembla se calmer, les ordres n'étant plus donnés que par intermittence aux quelques retardataires.  
><em>Qui peut vouloir nous attaquer ? Non, qui a le <em>pouvoir_de nous attaquer ?_ se demanda l'espion en vérifiant son arme.  
>Son chef de patrouille surgit des ténèbres et passa en un geste de leur côté de la structure défensive.<br>-Tirez sur tout ce qui approche. Plus personne n'est sensé venir ici, alors ouvrez l'œil ! On n'a plus de contact avec la flotte et les autres postes ne répondent plus.

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, tandis que seuls quelques murmures perçaient le silence qui régnait désormais chez les soldats. Van'Tet était à la fois tendu par la menace inconnue et fasciné par le comportement de ses voisins.  
><em>Ils se soutiennent mutuellement, ils mourraient sans hésitation pour protéger leurs frères, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de faire preuve de cette noblesse en-dehors de la guerre…Ne sommes-nous rien de plus que ce que les Goa'uld avaient fait de nous ? De simples guerriers, incapables de vivre en paix, obsédés par la mort ? Est-ce que, moi-même, je ne suis pas en train de vouloir faire la guerre à la guerre ? Ou est-ce que je…<em>  
>-Attention ! murmura un jaffa à proximité. Il y a quelque chose qui vient. Sur les toits.<p>

_Ils nous attendent,_ dit brièvement Maltez. _Shanti, vous allez mieux ?_  
><em>Oui. Quels sont les ordres ?<em> répondit-elle.  
><em>Vous vous en êtes mieux sortis que nous aux entrainements. Retenez-les pendant qu'on accède au machin.<em>  
><em>D'accord, je ferai mon possible, mais essayez de faire vite, ils déploient de plus en plus de moyens.<em>

Les formes des intrus se déplaçaient rapidement, jusqu'à arriver au bord de la cour centrale, dans laquelle ils sautèrent, laissant pantois les jaffas témoins du défi lancé aux lois de la gravité. Ceux-ci reprirent leurs esprits lorsque les trois êtres touchèrent le sol sans violence, avec un calme terrible, entre la barricade et la montagne.  
>Van'Tet, qui comme tous ses semblables, avait suivi du regard la courbe impossible des assaillants, reprit ses esprits en voyant deux d'entre se ruer vers l'entrée du complexe, la troisième se tournant pour faire face aux défenseurs.<p>

-Feu ! hurla l'officier.  
>D'un même mouvement, plusieurs dizaines de tirs partirent simultanément vers la frêle silhouette, qui ne semblait pas porter la moindre arme.<br>Alors que, sans y réfléchir, il tirait de sa lance, Van'Tet remarqua cette absence, et ses possibles implications lui donnèrent des frissons, faisant trembler son arme quelques instants avant de viser à nouveau vers sa cible, le bruit de sa lance couvert par celui des tourelles lourdes entrées en action.

Durant les quelques secondes de déchaînement d'énergie, un nuage de poussière s'était formé autour de leur cible, et, sur un ordre de l'officier, ils interrompirent leur attaque pour en vérifier les effets.

Regardant le nuage se dissiper, l'espion ne put réprimer une autre série de frissons dans son échine, et il sut d'avance ce que la poussière allait révéler.

La forme, mince et esthétique, était encore debout, intacte, ombre vivante au milieu de l'estrade puissamment éclairée, dont le corps était aussi noir que l'espace, la tête contrastant brusquement avec le reste.  
>Le même ébahissement prit possession de tous les défenseurs, tel un charme qui ne fut brisé que lorsque la femme fit lentement un pas dans leur direction, levant progressivement son bras gauche. L'officier visa soigneusement sa cible, et tira une rafale de projectiles de plasma vers elle.<p>

L'une des formes devant elle bougea lentement, puis, alors qu'elle l'observait se mouvant au ralenti, déclencha son arme. Shanti ressentit aussitôt la décharge qui s'avançait vers elle, et termina son geste de la main, sans plus réfléchir. Elle voyait les sons, elle entendait les émotions, elle ressentait le paysage. Son esprit luttait pour garder le contrôle, se concentrait pour donner un sens aux informations qui venaient le surcharger, le meurtrir, le dénaturer.  
>Les propos d'Atlantis lui revenaient à l'esprit. Chacun des projectiles de plasma rayonnait de l'énergie autour de lui. Elle la voyait, la sentait. Elle donna le même ordre à ses nanites que durant l'entrainement, laissant celles-ci puiser dans ces réserves pour les utiliser aussitôt, chacune d'entre elle exerçant une infime force électromagnétique sur l'un des dards de feu.<p>

Van'Tet regarda, comme hypnotisé, les projectiles mortels ralentir pour changer brusquement de direction et s'écraser sur les parois de roc dans un éclair de chaleur.

La peur s'engouffrait en elle, devenant rapidement une certitude : elle ne pourrait pas dévier autant d'énergie assez longtemps pour permettre à ses coéquipiers d'accomplir la mission. Le contrôle nécessaire lui demandait trop de concentration, pour coordonner les efforts d'innombrables nanites dans un effort de précision. La jeune femme décida d'ignorer cette certitude, comme elle avait été forcée d'écarter en une semaine celles qu'elle avait eu sa vie durant.

Puis, à nouveau, l'officier incrédule tira sur sa cible, sans obtenir de résultat supplémentaire, tandis qu'elle faisait un nouveau pas, lui permettant de mieux distinguer le visage de la femme, dont le regard le captivait.

_Shanti, il faudra encore tenir quelques minutes. Ils sont en train de démolir des couloirs pour nous ralentir,_ entendit-elle son supérieur lui dire.  
><em>Bien…bien compris. Mais faites...aussi vite que…possible. J'ai du mal à garder le…contrôle<em>, répondit-elle, au moment où les tourelles d'artillerie ouvrirent le feu dans sa direction.

Les tirs, bien plus imposants que ceux des armes individuelles, étaient plus massifs, plus rapides, et elle tenta de leur accorder l'attention méritée, de les déplacer eux aussi.  
>Le faisceau dévia légèrement, sans pour autant devenir inoffensif. Elle prit alors le temps de couper le canal de communication et détourna un instant son attention du tir. Celui-ci vint frôler sa poitrine, la brûlant aussitôt.<p>

La décharge d'énergie fut comme un électrochoc qui lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses membres, la transformant brutalement en pantin désarticulé, qui s'effondra au sol, les sens en éveil brutalement submergés par les hurlements de joie des jaffa et l'étincelante lumière qui illuminait l'estrade.

Van'Tet vit, comme tous les autres, le projectile jaunâtre frapper la femme sur le côté et continuer sa trajectoire. L'officier soupira de soulagement tandis que les plus jeunes des soldats criaient pour prévenir les autres postes de leur victoire. Mais l'espion, lui, resta silencieux et préféra observer la scène. Sa peur n'avait pas disparu lorsque la silhouette s'était effondrée, et il choisit de suivre l'un des rares conseils que lui avaient donné chacun de ses professeurs : écouter son instinct.

Lentement, il contourna la barricade pour mettre celle-ci entre lui et le corps inconscient, tandis que le chef de patrouille donnait l'ordre à deux jaffa d'aller examiner le corps, et d'achever l'intrus si nécessaire. Aussitôt, la tension refit surface, faisant taire en quelques instants toutes les voix, les armes étant à nouveau pointées vers la cible à terre. Quelques soldats, voyant la position de Van'Tet, décidèrent de le rejoindre, témoignant apparemment de la même prudence que l'espion, alors que la paire de jaffa arrivaient à destination.

Shanti voyait son corps au sol, depuis les airs.  
><em>Ils…ils m'ont tuée ?<em> se demanda-t-elle avant de se voir trembler et griffer le sol de ses mains. Mais avant d'avoir une autre pensée, de chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle vit les deux lances se pointer lentement vers elle, pour lui tirer dessus à bout portant.  
><em>NON !<em> hurla-t-elle silencieusement à ses agresseurs, à la ville, à l'univers tout entier.  
>Elle se laissa emporter par le flux d'informations qui revenait vers elle, s'y abandonna, ne tenta plus de s'y opposer.<p>

Van'Tet retenait son souffle en voyant les deux lances s'ouvrir. Il lui apparaissait que la menace n'était pas indestructible, et les deux autres intrus au cœur de la montagne pourraient aussi être neutralisés.  
>Puis, brusquement, les deux jaffas disparurent, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour les retrouver, son regard balayant instinctivement toute la zone des combats. L'espion vit avec horreur les deux corps sans vie débouler le long de la paroi rocheuse, en contrebas d'une tache écarlate qu'il interpréta aussitôt comme l'endroit où ils avaient touché la montagne.<br>Shanti fut aussi stupéfaite de voir les deux soldats perdre la vie aussi vite, à la fois spectatrice et actrice. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout comme elle se rendait compte, avec un certain éloignement, qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Elle s'évanouissait, et ne serait bientôt plus. Tout ce qui était sa conscience n'était désormais plus qu'un outil servant les systèmes de protection. Elle sentait paradoxalement son instinct de survie s'évanouir pour ne devenir lui aussi rien d'autre qu'une augmentation de la capacité de traitement de son esprit. Pendant quelques instants encore, ses bribes d'esprit conscient reçurent des fragments d'information sur son état, jusqu'à ce que les nanites médicales ne soient inclues dans la conscription qui se déroulait à présent pour préserver son corps des tirs.

L'instant d'après, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Une douzaine de soldats ouvrirent le feu à la suite de l'officier, tirant aussi vite que leurs lances le permettaient en direction de l'être qui venait de se relever sans bruit et avec grâce. Mais avant que les tirs ne franchissent la moitié de la distance les séparant de leur cible, ils s'arrêtèrent en l'air, comme figés.  
>Van'Tet plongea aussitôt au sol, plaqué contre la barricade, imité par une poignée de soldats. L'instant d'après, il vit tous ceux restés debout recevoir les projectiles lumineux, puis s'effondrer, décapités. L'espion regarda avec horreur les cadavres, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire son attention : les jaffa des autres postes de garde étaient en train d'accourir en renfort, ayant vu de loin la scène. Il se redressa partiellement, mettant le dos à la barrière et tenta d'ignorer l'odeur de chair brûlée qui se dégageait tout autour de lui, tandis que la majorité des survivants restaient prostrés dans leur position, tremblant de peur.<br>_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_  
>Il se retourna et leva lentement la tête pour regarder la scène.<br>Tous ceux qui étaient du mauvais côté de la barricade avaient été tués dans l'attaque, et la femme était désormais à l'arrêt, un bras levé, tandis qu'autour d'elle, l'air était à présent trouble, comme surchauffé. Il se remit aussitôt à l'abri, la vision gravée dans son esprit, alors que les premiers renforts arrivaient, se mettant à couvert.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda un officier, voyant que Van'Tet était apparemment le seul en état de parler, malgré ses tremblements.<br>-Ce…ce n'est…  
>L'officier lui donna une claque au visage, le ramenant à la réalité.<br>-Elle a…retourné nos tirs contre nous. Ils se sont arrêtés, puis sont revenus. Regardez le résultat, conclut l'espion en montrant d'un geste les corps décapités.  
>-Bon, on reste à l'abri et personne ne se met à découvert, compris ? dit l'officier à ses soldats, qui acquiescèrent avec un léger temps de retard.<br>Celui-ci sortit alors d'une sacoche une sphère métallique, sur laquelle il fit une série de manipulations, avant de dire à ses voisins :  
>-Tir de couverture, mais restez à couvert.<br>D'un coup, une demi-douzaine de lances furent dressées par-dessus la barricade et tirèrent en aveugle, tandis que l'officier levait brusquement la tête pour lancer la grenade paralysante. Puis, au lieu de se plaquer au sol, il resta figé, le regard pointé vers l'intrus.

Les multiples tirs étaient détournés et s'arrêtaient devant la silhouette, avant de se rapprocher les uns des autres. L'officier, fasciné par ce spectacle, comprit aussitôt qu'il allait mourir. Il se jeta alors sur le survivant qu'ils venaient de secourir et le propulsa à quelques mètres de lui, décidé à être le seul à se faire tuer pour son imprudence.

Van'Tet n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque l'officier s'empara de lui pour le repousser, et alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, vit la partie de la barricade qui lui servait d'abri l'instant d'avant s'évanouir dans un éclair, projetant des éclats dans toutes les directions. Au moment où il put reprendre ses esprits, il chercha celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, avant de réaliser brusquement qu'il avait été au même endroit que lui, là où se trouvait désormais un cratère coupant le muret en deux.  
>Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de la zone des combats, restant accroupi autant que possible. L'espion savait que les autres soldats devaient suivre du regard sa fuite, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, préférant réfléchir à la suite de ses actions. Lorsqu'il se jugea assez loin, il se redressa et se mit à courir vers l'un des bâtiments militaires.<p>

Les deux membres de SG-22 avançaient désormais lentement, alors que les troupes défendant l'installation Ancienne se mettaient à bloquer le chemin plutôt que de leur tirer dessus, cette solution s'étant rapidement révélée inefficace.  
><em>Shanti<em>, appela Campbell. _Comment ça se présente ?_  
>Sa coéquipière ne répondant pas, il réitéra l'appel, tout en dégageant des blocs effondrés dans l'étroit couloir.<br>_Atlantis_, demanda-t-il. _Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_  
><em>Le lieutenant Bhosle semble ne pas avoir de problème pour tenir les troupes ennemies à distance, lieutenant Campbell. Cependant, je vous saurais que vous suggérer de vous presser, étant donné que les autochtones vont sans aucun doute avoir recours à des moyens plus importants afin de vous atteindre.<em>  
><em>Aussi vite ?<em> s'étonna l'ex-militaire. _Je croyais que vous aviez brouillé leurs communication pour empêcher ça !_  
><em>Effectivement, mais mon soutien électronique deviendra rapidement inutile lorsque les actions défensives du lieutenant Bhosle seront visibles depuis l'orbite. Ce qui, au vu de la situation, ne devrait pas tarder.<em>  
><em>Comment ça, ''visible depuis l'orbite'' ?<em>  
><em>Je vous connecte à mes capteurs optiques.<em>

L'homme en tenue sombre s'immobilisa brusquement, témoin du carnage que provoquait sa coéquipière à l'extérieur du complexe.  
><em>C'est pas possible ! Elle a pêté un plomb, ou quoi ?<em>  
><em>Sans être aussi crue que vous, mes conclusions sont similaires. Elle semble avoir perdu le contrôle de ses nouvelles capacités et être entrée dans une phase d'autodéfense active pour le moins…violente.<em>  
><em>Vous ne pouvez pas la stopper ? La calmer ?<em>  
><em>J'en suis malheureusement incapable, lieutenant. Toutes ses communications sont coupées. Je vous suggérerais d'ailleurs de venir l'aider rapidement, autrement, au rythme qu'elle prend, sa furie risque de lui laisser des séquelles graves, tant au niveau physique que mental.<em>  
><em>Combien a-t-on de temps ?<em>  
><em>D'ici quelques minutes, elle aura épuisé ses réserves énergétiques, et commencera à utiliser celles de son corps. Il va sans dire que son métabolisme amélioré ne sera pas suffisant pour subvenir à de tels besoins.<em>  
><em>Vous ne pouvez pas la récupérer ?<em>  
><em>Dans son état actuel, elle présenterait un danger grave pour le vaisseau, si je tentais de l'y amener. En revanche, si vous pouvez rentrer en contact avec elle, je serai capable de reprendre le contrôle de ses nanites et de l'arrêter.<em>

Campbell donna une petite tape à l'épaule de son supérieur.  
>-Commandant, lui dit-il à voix basse. Shanti s'est foutue dans la merde. Il faut que j'aille lui donner un coup de main maintenant, sinon elle va se tuer.<br>-D'accord. Dépêchez-vous, je m'occupe de l'avant-poste, dit-il en détournant un tir de plasma vers la paroi voisine.

Van'Tet baissa instinctivement la tête lorsque deux planeurs passèrent à basse altitude au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna quelques instants pour suivre le mouvement des appareils d'attaque, sans croire un seul instant à leurs chances de succès, puis reprit sa course vers la prison devant lui.  
>Ne prêtant pas attention à la paire d'explosions au loin, il entra dans le bâtiment carcéral dont les gardes étaient partis renforcer les troupes se battant désespérément contre l'être qui réduisait petit à petit leur nombre.<br>Durant les derniers jours, l'espion avait préparé un plan d'évasion perfectionné, qu'il avait désormais décidé d'ignorer pour se ruer vers le cachot des deux contrebandiers, alors que tous les jaffas en état de combattre se dirigeaient vers leur mort aux mains de cette femme apparemment omnipotente et invulnérable. L'évènement constituait une opportunité qu'il avait décidé de saisir, gagnant ainsi un peu de ce précieux temps, tout en renforçant la crédibilité de sa fuite.  
>Rentrant la combinaison adéquate sur le panneau de commande, il ouvrit la porte.<p>

Le cachot n'abritait qu'un seul prisonnier, et Van'Tet se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, prenant soin de ne pas s'avancer à l'intérieur.  
>-Ecoutez-moi, vous deux…y compris celui qui m'attend en embuscade, plaqué contre un mur. Je suis ici pour vous faire partir, alors écoutez-moi. Dakara est attaquée, et les autres préfèrent se faire massacrer « honorablement » plutôt que de sauver leurs vies. Moi, je suis plus pragmatique. Vous faites partie d'un groupe qui fonctionne plutôt bien, non ?<br>-Ca…se pourrait, lui répondit le prisonnier, intéressé.  
>-Je nous tire de ce massacre, et vous me trouvez une place dans votre groupe. J'ai des informations valables, de l'expérience et pas mal de contacts utiles dans la Nation Jaffa. De toute façon, si vous restez ici, vous allez soit vous faire tuer dans le carnage en cours, soit survivre pour vous faire exécuter d'ici quelques jours.<br>-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un espion ?  
>-Rien. Mais si vous m'accompagnez, vous aurez une chance de voir pourquoi je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus que nécessaire. Et le témoignage d'un survivant pourrait probablement se monnayer auprès de certaines personnes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les forces défensives de Dakara se font balayer en quelques instants.<br>Van'Tet savait que la tragédie qui se déroulait à l'extérieur lui était néanmoins d'une aide inestimable pour convaincre les trafiquants, car ceux-ci pourraient témoigner en sa faveur, s'ils acceptaient de le suivre. Mais au-delà de son raisonnement analytique, il avait honte d'avoir abandonné ses semblables, trahissant par là-même tous les enseignements qui lui avaient été dispensés durant sa formation.  
>Le contrebandier, assis contre le mur, décida que la tension manifestée par le jeune jaffa devant lui confirmait les dires de celui-ci, montrant la peur de la mort plutôt que le mensonge. Son métier l'avait forcé à développer une excellente aptitude à lire le visage de ses interlocuteurs, et le soldat en face de lui avait tout de l'allié de fortune, dont ses supérieurs décideraient du sort une fois la crise passée.<br>Jugeant l'opportunité plus intéressante que son plan d'évasion originel, il se leva, faisant signe à son collègue de l'accompagner :  
>-Très bien, jaffa. Nous venons avec toi. Quel est le plan ?<br>-Au Chap'pai, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas été trop endommagé. Je nous amène sur une planète neutre, et ensuite, vous me menez à votre groupe, répondit l'espion en reculant face au second contrebandier qui émergeait de son abri.  
>Van'Tet avait volontairement proposé un plan flou, trahissant l'inexpérience et la naïveté de son auteur, pour mettre en confiance le trafiquant. Il espérait ainsi apparaitre comme une opportunité d'obtenir facilement des informations de valeur plutôt que comme une personne pouvant penser à suffisamment long-terme pour constituer un danger. Le sourire de son interlocuteur lui apparut comme une victoire dans le préparatif de bataille.<br>-Entendu, dit l'homme. Nous ferons comme ça.

Maltez ignora la troupe de soldats qui battait en retraite pour trouver un nouveau point de tir, reportant son attention sur l'un des murs, qui abritaient le chemin d'accès aux vestiges les plus profonds de l'installation Ancienne. Il plaça sa main à un endroit précis de la paroi et transmit l'ordre d'ouverture. Le mur resta alors immobile, tandis que des cris sur les côtés indiquaient que les jaffas l'avaient contourné pour le prendre en tenailles.  
>Se disant qu'il venait finalement de mettre en échec la réputation de fiabilité et de ténacité légendaire des artefacts Altérans, le chef de la petite troupe se figea quelques instants avant de donner un coup de poing dans la pierre.<br>Le champ de force créé par ses nanites et son uniforme brisa la roche sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, mettant à nu le fin mécanisme d'ouverture. Il laissa alors un flot de nanites y accéder et le réparer.  
>Lorsque l'opération fut finalement terminée, il réactiva le vieux mécanisme, avant de condamner définitivement le passage derrière lui.<br>Le tunnel, taillé à même la roche, laissait rapidement place à un couloir lisse, identique à ceux du navire qui les avait recueillis quelques jours plus tôt.

-Oh bordel de merde ! Le gosse n'a pas exagéré ! siffla le plus jeune des contrebandiers en voyant les éclairs et les incendies de l'autre côté de la cour centrale, près de la montagne.  
>Van'Tet se dirigea vers le poste de garde abandonné et y ramassa des armes sur le râtelier, avant de les tendre aux hommes :<br>-Prenez ça, et suivez-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne tirez pas sur la femme.  
>-La femme ? demanda l'un des hommes.<br>-Vous comprendrez, si vous la voyez. Tous ceux qui lui ont tiré dessus sont morts. Regardez autour de vous si vous ne me croyez pas. Maintenant, en avant !

Le trio se mit à courir en direction de l'anneau qui ornait le milieu de l'imposante place, à présent illuminée par l'éclairage, les flammes et les quelques tirs provenant des dernières poches de résistance.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, profitant du couvert donné par une aile de Planeur écrasé, le reste de l'aéronef brûlant autour d'eux, réduit en débris de petite taille.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? demanda l'un des contrebandiers. Une seule personne ne peut pas avoir fait ça !  
>Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère, empêchant Van'Tet de répondre et poussant le groupe à lever les yeux vers le ciel. Un Al'Kesh venait de les survoler à basse altitude, tirant quelques rafales d'énergie par sa tourelle ventrale en direction de la silhouette menaçante.<p>

Thomas Campbell émergea du complexe de Dakara pour voir de ses propres yeux le spectacle que lui avait auparavant transmis Atlantis. Shanti était désormais à une centaine de mètres de sa position, seule figure encore debout, au milieu d'un champ de ruines orné de foyers d'incendie.  
><em>Shanti !<em> tenta-t-il de l'appeler, sans succès.

Elle continuait à marcher, calmement, dans la direction d'un attroupement qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de tirer.  
>Il l'appela à haute voix, plusieurs fois d'affilée, sans obtenir de réponse.<br>_C'est inutile, lieutenant Campbell. Le lieutenant Bhosle n'est plus en état de vous comprendre. Vous allez devoir la neutraliser afin que je puisse lui venir en aide_, intervint Atlantis.  
><em>Comment voulez-vous que…<em> commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son interlocutrice :  
><em>A couvert ! Maintenant !<em>  
>L'homme se jeta derrière une paroi quand l'atmosphère se fendit, traversée par un bolide lumineux venant toucher le sol à l'endroit où se tenait Shanti.<br>_Qu'est-ce que…C'était…_ commença à demander Campbell, interrompu par Atlantis :  
><em>Une unité locale en orbite vient de commencer à ouvrir le feu, lieutenant. Nous n'avons plus de temps. Dès que le commandant Maltez aura fait son travail, je vous ramènerai à bord sans tarder.<em>  
><em>Et Shanti ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire une diversion pour me permettre de la sortir de là ?<em> demanda-t-il.  
><em>Dans la situation actuelle, la seule manière de détourner l'attention des forces locales serait de provoquer un cataclysme d'ampleur géologique. Ce serait bien évidemment faisable, mais inadapté aux objectifs de cette mission.<em>

Sans répondre, l'homme se redressa pour courir vers sa coéquipière, qu'il distinguait désormais à travers le nuage brûlant créé par l'impact.  
>Elle était debout, intacte.<p>

Le trio de fuyards était désormais figé, à la fois horrifié et fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient tous vu le projectile de plasma illuminer les nuages pour finir sa route en frappant la silhouette meurtrière. Poussés par leur instinct, ils avaient attendu que le nuage commence à se dissiper, et leurs peurs s'étaient alors réalisées lorsque la forme avait fini par se manifester à leurs regards ébahis.  
>-Non…murmura Van'Tet, imité par les contrebandiers qui soufflaient quelques injures d'un ton respectueux et effrayé.<br>Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que celui qui semblait mener les deux trafiquants venait de perdre son air de supériorité, au profit d'une crainte aussi profonde que la sienne.  
>-Regardez ! Il y en a une autre ! dit l'homme.<br>Ils virent une deuxième forme humaine se rapprocher de la première, sans subir son courroux et commençaient à s'interroger sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant lorsqu'une série d'éclairs suivirent le même chemin que le premier, passant près du bombardier qui avait cessé de tirer et commençait une nouvelle approche sur sa cible.

L'éclair aveugla Campbell, malgré les filtres qui se superposèrent à ses yeux. Il distingua alors une lueur, aussi brillante que le Soleil, qui flottait au-dessus de Shanti. Ses sens l'informaient, de manière irréelle, d'une chaleur terrifiante, qui aurait dû les tuer, elle et lui, alors que ses oreilles ne lui transmettaient plus la moindre information, dévastées par l'onde de choc qui avait suivi l'arrêt brutal des tirs de plasma, qu'Atlantis confirma comme étant ceux de Ha'Tak en orbite. La présence proche du bombardier lui fut indiquée, sans qu'il n'y prête attention  
>Il fit lentement un pas en avant, alors que ses sens lui envoyaient des informations contradictoires, bloquant une douleur qui aurait dû le paralyser.<p>

Maltez émergea du long couloir blanchâtre pour arriver dans un hall bleuté. Il regarda pendant quelques instants le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tel un touriste arrivant aux antipodes de son pays d'origine. Un siège de commande trônait au centre de la pièce, autour de laquelle se trouvaient des équipements dont il ne pouvait que tenter de deviner l'usage, des classiques chambres de stase aux murs recouverts de machines dont les formes aberrantes témoignaient d'une espèce qui avait cessé de réfléchir en termes fonctionnels pour les transcender. Fusionnant l'esthétisme et la mécanique, la philosophie et la physique, les systèmes présents semblaient réagir à sa présence, sans pour autant le faire de manière visible. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur l'un d'entre eux, Atlantis lui expliquait brièvement son utilité, tout en lui indiquant la position d'autres dispositifs, ceux-ci cachés à la vue des visiteurs.  
>Il enjamba un faisceau d'énergie invisible que ses sens lui dévoilaient et se rendit vers le Fauteuil de contrôle qui centralisait tous les systèmes de commande de l'installation.<p>

Toute la ville avait été réveillée par la bataille et, désormais, était illuminée de manière étrange, un soleil brillant sur elle à quelques mètres d'altitude à peine. L'architecture bigarrée était devenue l'arbitre d'un jeu d'ombres et de lumières, décidant de manière apparemment aléatoire qui devait se protéger de la lumière aveuglante et qui ne voyait que le reflet de celle-ci sur les murs et les nuages.  
>Van'Tet, les deux contrebandiers qu'il accompagnait, et le reste des personnes présentes sur la place centrale faisaient partie de la première catégorie, et réagissaient de manière adéquate : en regrettant la curiosité qui les avait poussé à garder le regard fixé sur la silhouette apparemment invulnérable.<br>Le jeune jaffa et ses nouveaux compagnons commençaient à retrouver la vue, lentement, le dos contre l'aile plantée dans le sol qui leur servait de bouclier. Ils gardaient cependant leurs yeux à peine entrouverts, le reflet lumineux sur les bâtiments proches étant déjà aveuglant, et Van'Tet pensait à toute vitesse, essayant de donner un sens à ce qui se produisait, sans y arriver.

Puis, sans avertissement, la lueur varia subitement d'intensité, semblant effectuer une brusque ascension. Au bout de quelques instants, la curiosité l'emporta, et l'espion se retourna, n'ouvrant qu'un œil pour observer la situation.  
>Il vit le soleil qui avait aveuglé tous les survivants de l'affrontement s'envoler. Il franchit en quelques instants la distances qui le séparait de l'Al'Kesh en vol au milieu les nuages clairsemés, leur donnant une couleur jaune-orangée.<br>Il fixa son regard vers l'engin hypercapable, qui commençait à peine à virer de cap pour tenter d'éviter le projectile.

Campbell avait été projeté au sol par la déflagration, sentant son uniforme souffrir pour absorber l'énergie qui se déchainait autour de lui. Il eut du mal à se relever, et faillit tomber de surprise en voyant Shanti, qui était comme figée en l'air, tremblant de tous ses membres sans tomber. Sans perdre un instant, il se rua sur elle et la plaqua au sol.  
><em>Excellent, lieutenant Campbell<em>, lui souffla la voix lointaine d'Atlantis. _Je vais sécuriser ses nanites et verrouiller ses capacités défensives. Préparez-vous à une téléportation imminente._  
>Il soupira, puis son attention fut attirée par une lueur qui fut identifiée par les capteurs de la frégate comme celle du bombardier se désintégrant brutalement dans un nuage de débris incandescents.<br>_Bon Dieu, Shanti…_ se dit-il en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme au moment où le flash blanc le fit disparaitre avec elle de la cour ravagée.

Le trio resta figé pendant quelques secondes, regardant depuis leur abri près de l'épave de planeur les débris enflammés retomber sur la cité. Puis, l'un des contrebandiers souffla :  
>-On…on y va ?<br>Les deux autres fuyards se retournèrent vers lui, puis acquiescèrent au bout de quelques instants. Sans y mot, ils se levèrent pour courir vers la Porte, jetant encore quelques regards vers les incendies et les épaves qui jonchaient le sol de la cour autour d'eux.  
>Van'Tet laissa l'un de ses nouveaux compagnons entrer les coordonnées dans le cadran, et laissa planer son regard sur l'endroit où s'était tenu la silhouette qui venait d'anéantir la majorité des forces défensives de la ville avant de repartir sans raison.<br>_Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Même les guerriers Kull d'Anubis…personne ne peut faire ça…personne !_  
>-Hé, au trop ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! aboya l'un des contrebandiers, par-delà le vacarme de l'activation de la Porte.<br>L'espion continua à leur tourner le dos quelques instants, le temps de sortir un petit objet qui lui avait été remis peu de temps auparavant. Il appuya sur sa surface plane et le jeta au sol, près d'un cadavre, avant de se retourner pour courir vers le vortex.

L'authentification se déroula sans problème, laissant place à une série d'informations et de données sur l'environnement de la planète, et Maltez était en train de recevoir un rapport d'activité de l'installation depuis le dernier accès au siège de commande quand Atlantis l'interrompit :  
><em>La mission est terminée, commandant. Je vous ramène à bord.<em>  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le décor avait changé, laissant place à la salle d'où il avait été amené à la surface de la planète, avec le reste de son équipe.<br>Il regarda rapidement, s'attendant à voir ses deux autres coéquipiers, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était seul dans la pièce.  
>-Où sont Shanti et Tom ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.<br>-Section médicale.  
>-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>-Votre amie Shanti semble avoir décidé d'ignorer toutes les consignes de sécurité et s'est donnée en spectacle…avec les conséquences prévisibles pour elle et le lieutenant Campbell, lorsque celui-ci est venu l'aider.  
>-Où sont-ils ? Menez-moi à eux !<br>-Très bien, répondit Atlantis.  
>L'I.A. décida qu'il était préférable d'indiquer le chemin à l'officier plutôt que de le téléporter, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir le sentiment d'agir lorsqu'il aurait à courir vers ses deux partenaires. Le militaire se rua vers le couloir indiqué, sans poser de question, arrivant peu de temps après en vue du bloc médical, dont la porte s'ouvrit sur son passage.<p>

Il y vit ses deux lieutenants allongés dans des sarcophages transparents. Campbell avait le visage en partie brûlé, le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses aux endroits les moins critiques, que l'uniforme avait décidé de moins protéger afin de préserver la vie de son porteur. Shanti, elle, était en apparence intacte, mais les spasmes qui l'agitaient malgré les restreintes semblaient témoigner d'un état plus grave, tandis qu'elle semblait plus maigre que jamais, presque rachitique.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?<br>-Le lieutenant Bhosle, répondit Atlantis, a perdu le contrôle sur ses capacités défensives en voulant tenir les autochtones à distance et son inconscient a pris les commandes. Toutes les sécurités ont donc été ignorées et il en a résulté que l'ensemble des nanites médicales ont été reconfigurées pour le combat et se sont multipliées de façon exponentielle pour subvenir à ses besoins. Si le lieutenant Campbell n'était pas venu à temps, votre collègue serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'aurais été forcée d'intervenir personnellement pour empêcher la propagation qui allait suivre.  
>-Elle se faisait…bouffer, c'est ça ? demanda Maltez en regardant avec appréhension ses propres mains.<br>-En effet, commandant. Elle est déjà atteinte de multiples hémorragies internes, en plus de nombreux organes endommagés. Je suis actuellement en train de la maintenir en vie le temps de purger ses nanites et de lui fournir une nouvelle série, destinée celle-ci à lui procurer des soins d'urgence. Le pronostic vital est favorable, mais elle risque de garder des séquelles.  
>-Bordel de merde…Et Thomas ?<br>-Ses blessures sont dues à sa proximité immédiate avec le lieutenant Bhosle lorsque les croiseurs autochtones lui ont tiré dessus depuis l'orbite. Les soins ne devraient pas prendre plus d'une heure, étant donné que ses nanites médicales sont restées en service jusqu'à son retour à bord.

Le dernier membre conscient de SG-22 soupira, ayant décidé de faire confiance au pronostic de l'I.A. et sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses coéquipiers.

-La mission est cependant une réussite, l'avant-poste me fournit désormais toutes les informations nécessaires.


	11. Contrecoups

Les hurlements n'en finissaient pas, ne s'atténuant qu'avec les pics de douleur, brûlures intenses qui déchiraient sa chair, la dévorant de l'intérieur. Elle voulait fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages meurtris s'évanouissant dans le néant, faire taire ses nerfs pour ne plus souffrir, clore ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de peur.  
>Tout se déroulait trop rapidement, comme pour prendre le contrepied de la lenteur qui caractérisait ses souvenirs et ses réactions. Elle était prise de vertiges, entrainée par le torrent de sensations qui venaient la mutiler, telles des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc. A présent, les corps étendus s'amoncelaient devant elle, indistincts. Elle y reconnaissait du coin de l'œil telle ou telle forme, des charniers qu'elle avait vu ou provoqué, et qui s'imprimaient dans ses pensées avant de s'évanouir l'instant d'après, ne laissant que des morts, dont elle imaginait ou entendait les souffrances.<br>L'attentat qui lui avait pris sa mère, les innombrables morts d'une planète anonyme, empoisonnés par les radiations pour avoir été au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, les dizaines de jaffas qu'elle avait balayé sans comprendre. Tous venaient appeler Shanti, sans douceur, sans chercher à savoir. Ils étaient morts, tous morts, et elle savait qu'elle était responsable de leur agonie, jusqu'au dernier.  
>Elle cherchait à pleurer, mais ne le pouvait pas, tout comme sa bouche demeurait muette alors que son esprit lui intimait de laisser sortir un cri libérateur, que personne cependant n'écouterait.<p>

-Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? demanda Campbell, pleinement remis des blessures qu'il avait subi sur Dakara.  
>L'I.A. qui chapeautait désormais SG-22 marqua un léger silence avant de répondre :<br>-Physiquement, elle est hors d'affaire et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle puisse retrouver la santé.  
>-Et mentalement ? dit Maltez d'une voix faussement détachée.<br>-Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre avec certitude, commandant. Le lieutenant Bhosle a clairement subi un important traumatisme, mais sa réponse à long terme est une question infiniment plus complexe que celles que je traite ordinairement.  
>-Vous n'avez pas de formation psychologique ? s'étonna Campbell. Pourtant, la manière dont vous nous avez approchés…<br>-Je n'ai appliqué dans ce cas que des méthodes conventionnelles que mes créateurs ont su développer et affiner tout au long de leurs multiples contacts avec des civilisations plus ou moins primitives. De même, j'ai une bien trop grande expérience des situations post-traumatiques et de leurs conséquences… funestes chez mes anciens habitants, au cours des quelques conflits qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Mais quant à vos réactions propres dans ces extrêmes particuliers… je ne peux qu'émettre des conjectures sans grande précision. Votre aide s'avérera probablement décisive pour l'avenir du lieutenant Bhosle.  
>-Shanti… murmura Campbell en regardant le corps catatonique de la jeune femme allongée dans une capsule médicale.<br>-Si cela peut vous rassurer, lieutenant Campbell, mes premières conclusions à l'égard de vos semblables indiquent une plus grande résilience que celle des Altérans. La violence et l'instabilité inhérentes à votre civilisation vous permettent de mieux vous préparer à ce type de traumatismes, donc l'on peut espérer une issue favorable.  
>Maltez ne répondit pas, fixant du regard le visage de la jeune femme, dont les yeux hagards ne semblaient pas pouvoir rester fixes, seul mouvement sur un visage dont il aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans depuis la veille.<p>

Un semblant de routine avait repris dans les couloirs de la ville flottante, ses habitants rangeant la dernière crise avec les autres dans le tiroir des souvenirs qu'ils ne pourraient probablement jamais raconter à leurs éventuels descendants. Même pour Anna Stern, le terme de routine était probablement le plus adapté pour décrire sa vie quotidienne, alors qu'une I.A. était devenue sa principale partenaire de travail et qu'elle faisait désormais ses rapports à ceux et celles qu'elle voyait à juste titre comme des légendes vivantes.  
>Mais si son travail avait pris une plus grande profondeur, les habitudes, qu'elles soient anciennes ou nouvelles, ne pouvaient que s'installer. Et, comme à plusieurs reprises depuis son intégration au Programme, elle se retournait sur ses choix, sur la manière dont elle était arrivée à sa situation présente, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des jours précédents.<br>A chaque fois, elle avait réussi à se rassurer en trouvant des explications logiques à ces décisions, à se justifier leurs causes et leurs conséquences. Mais cette fois, un mur se dressait, dans tous les sens du terme, devant les conclusions, devant même les hypothèses sensées la rassurer et lui donner ce qu'elle savait n'être que l'illusion de maitriser sa vie.  
>L'intelligence artificielle était en-dehors de tous ses critères, de toutes ses expériences, et si le bon sens lui dictait de ne donner qu'une valeur toute relative à chacune des paroles prononcées par la voix féminine, elle voyait cependant qu'elle avait tendance à oublier sa nature même.<br>Paradoxalement, c'était bien le caractère non-humain d'Atlantis qui poussait Anna à s'ouvrir à elle, à abaisser sa garde, et la jeune femme s'en rendait parfaitement compte, n'ayant pas à chercher de sens caché dans les propos de son interlocutrice.

Au contraire de ceux des individus devant elle :  
>-Quels types d'informations veut-elle découvrir ? lui demandait sans douceur le général Sheppard.<br>Celui-ci avait abandonné son habituelle attitude de charmeur depuis qu'il avait appris, avec un retard de plusieurs jours, l'existence de l'I.A. Le fait de se voir refuser l'accès aux travaux qu'Anna effectuait depuis avait achevé de le rendre antipathique, son habituel sarcasme se révélant de plus en plus piquant.  
>-Elle s'intéresse à notre manière de penser, de raisonner, nos motivations, principalement.<br>-Elle veut juste savoir pourquoi on peut se battre, en gros ? Vous n'avez pas la légère impression que ça pourrait lui être utile, militairement parlant ?  
>-Moins, à mon avis, que ce qu'elle doit avoir en jetant un coup d'œil aux vaisseaux en orbite ou aux armes installées partout, répondit-elle avec ironie.<br>-Pas besoin de jouer au plus fin, Stern. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas les armes seules qui font une guerre.  
>-Sauf votre respect, général, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ça n'aurait aucune importance si elle se mettait à nous vouloir du mal.<br>-Bien sûr, et tout le monde s'accordait aussi à dire que les Goa'uld continueraient à régner sur la Voie Lactée pendant encore quelques milliers d'années. Pareil pour les Wraith, qui allaient nous botter le derrière pendant tout le chemin pour rentrer sur Terre. On commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, mais on aimerait vraiment que vous ne la rendiez pas encore plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.  
>-Non, bien sûr.<br>-Alors faites votre boulot, quel qu'il soit, et ne m'empêchez pas de faire le mien. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça à éviter que les crânes d'œuf dans votre genre ne démolissent la moitié de la galaxie sans qu'on me rajoute une I.A. dingue connaissant tout de nos défenses, rajouta-t-il avant de soupirer. Quelles sont ses intentions ?  
>-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Elle ne me dit pas tout ce qu'elle fait.<br>Il se calma, se réajustant sur son fauteuil.  
>-Vous devez bien avoir une idée, depuis qu'elle vous a contacté pour la première fois, non ? insista-t-il.<br>-Elle semble…curieuse. Elle veut savoir ce que nous sommes, car je pense qu'elle est surprise de notre manière d'agir, de penser. Mon avis, en tant que scientifique, serait qu'il y a un fort décalage entre notre niveau technologique et celui de notre civilisation. Je crois que ce qui l'a le plus étonné chez nous, ce sont tout simplement les drapeaux sur nos uniformes.  
>-Les drapeaux ?<br>-Oui, le concept d'une civilisation se lançant dans des voyages extragalactiques sans même s'être unifiée à l'échelle d'une simple planète…je crois que ça l'a bien plus intéressé que tout le reste…

Un sens. Il lui fallait un sens.  
>On lui avait offert une vie, mais elle était dénuée d'intérêt, de cette impression rassurante d'être à l'endroit qu'il fallait pour faire changer les choses. Il avait été aux commandes, de son appareil, de son destin et de ceux de ses semblables, et maintenant, on voulait qu'il se contente de manipuler des logiciels de calcul et de conception, de trouver quelques solutions à des problèmes techniques qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de rencontrer réellement.<br>Carl lâcha quelques jurons en français, sans prêter attention aux passants qui se retournaient vers l'archétype du jeune cadre dynamique, affalé sur un banc public. Reposant une bouteille d'alcool, il plongea à nouveau son regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Il resta immobile, alors que la ville passait tranquillement du jour à la nuit.

L'ex-pilote ne fit pas un geste pour retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, rapidement séchées par le vent sec.

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'un spot éclaira brutalement son visage, le forçant à se protéger les yeux de la main.  
>-Hé ! Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix forte.<br>-Ouais, ouais. Laissez-moi, répondit Carl à ce qu'il venait de reconnaitre comme une voiture de police.  
>Un claquement de portière, suivi de pas sur le bitume.<br>-Je vous ai dit de me laisser, fit-il, un mouvement des bras accompagnant ses mots.  
>Le policier le bloqua aussitôt, tenant son poignet d'une main ferme.<br>-Bon, tu te calme tout de suite, si tu veux pas finir la soirée au poste. Papiers.  
>Carl soupira, puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, plongea lentement sa main dans une poche intérieure et en sortit son portefeuille, que l'homme prit brusquement.<br>-Hmm… Ouh-là, passeport de l'ONU !  
>Il se retourna vers la voiture.<br>-Hé, Frank ! appela-t-il. Viens, on a une pointure ici.  
>Son collègue quitta la voiture pour s'approcher du banc :<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
>-Monsieur, demanda le premier policier, avec un ton de respect nouveau, vous souvenez-vous où vous habitez ?<br>Carl fit un geste de la tête vers le ciel étoilé alors que le nouvel arrivant jetait un coup d'œil au passeport spécial.  
>-Ouais, murmura le second homme, il est bien bourré, il n'y a qu'à regarder le tas de canettes qu'il s'est tapé. Regarde dans ses papiers, il a probablement des cartes de visite.<br>Il fouilla dans les différents documents pendant quelques instants.  
>-C'est bon. Hé ben, il n'habite pas à côté, le gamin ! Allez, aide-moi à le ramener dans la voiture.<p>

Sans prêter attention aux deux hommes qui le soutenaient, Carl parvint à rentrer dans son appartement, s'effondrant au pied du lit. Il rêva d'étoiles et de destruction, murmurant des mots sans personne pour les entendre.

Le jeune jaffa était encore en train d'essayer de donner un sens au spectacle dont il venait d'être témoin quand le coup le plongea au sol. Encore sous le choc du massacre de ses semblables, il ne se rendit compte de s'être fait assommer que lorsque les ténèbres achevèrent de l'envahir, son champ de vision passant brutalement d'un crépuscule orangé au socle gris de la Porte.  
>Il fut presque reconnaissant au contrebandier de le libérer de cette image qu'il savait à jamais gravée dans son âme.<p>

Quand Van'Tet se réveilla, sa première réflexion fut qu'il était assis à bord d'un vaisseau. La seconde fut sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Sans faire de bruit, il garda les yeux faiblement entrouverts et se mit à observer son environnement immédiat, cherchant la présence d'un éventuel garde.  
>-Il est réveillé, dit une voix derrière lui, qu'il reconnut comme celle du plus âgé des deux contrebandiers.<br>-Pourquoi… ? articula-t-il lentement.  
>-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te montrer où on crèche, petit ? Les naïfs ne font pas de vieux os dans notre boulot, alors sois content qu'on ne t'ait pas largué dans le vide.<br>-Je peux…je peux vous être utile.  
>-Ca sera au patron d'en décider, répondit l'homme en entrant dans son champ de vision.<br>Il sortit un objet de ses vêtements avant de continuer :  
>-Ne joue pas au con et tu pourras peut-être vivre.<p>

Van'Tet voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par une douleur aussi insupportable que brève, tandis que l'homme manipulait l'objet dans ses mains. Le jaffa s'affala sans un son, tandis que son gardien retournait s'asseoir à proximité.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience, l'espion se rendit compte que ses liens avaient été ôtés, et se leva promptement de la couchette sur laquelle on l'avait allongé. Un rapide coup d'œil lui révéla qu'il était à présent prisonnier dans une cellule identique à celles présentes dans les installations et les vaisseaux Goa'uld : large, inutilement et vulgairement ornée, soit caractéristique des êtres qui avaient été des millénaires durant la plaie de la Voie Lactée.  
>Il fit quelques pas, bougeant ses bras, et eut confirmation que ses geôliers connaissaient bien leur travail, ayant pu l'entraver efficacement sans pour autant qu'il en reste des traces.<br>_Ils sont prudents…heureusement que j'ai du partir aussi vite, ils auraient probablement trouvé tout le matériel qu'on m'a laissé…_

Le jaffa écouta à la porte, puis, n'entendant rien, retourna vers la couchette et s'y assit, respirant profondément pour calmer la peur qui rôdait en lui. Il n'avait aucune arme, aucun équipement et, ce qui était pire encore, aucune information sur le lieu où il était détenu. Sa vie n'avait que peu de valeur en regard de la mission, mais il savait que quand il devrait la sacrifier, ce serait pour l'accomplir à coup sûr, et non pas dans une tentative d'évasion héroïque et vouée à l'échec ; il aurait pu se faire tuer depuis l'instant où il avait quitté Dakara, et le fait qu'il soit dans cette cellule montrait que sa mission commençait bien mieux qu'il ne le craignait : on lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Après quelques inspirations, il commença à préparer ce qu'il allait dire au responsable qui viendrait l'entendre.

La facilité avec laquelle il put trouver une raison logique pour un jaffa de déserter sa patrie pour des mercenaires fut à la fois rassurante pour la suite de sa mission et triste pour l'état de la nation Jaffa.  
><em>Je n'aurai même pas besoin de mentir, voilà le problème : nous courrons droit à la catastrophe, avec notre refus de voir la réalité en face.<em>

-Effectivement, votre analyse de la situation était, au vu des informations que votre mission m'a permis de recueillir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus pertinente, commandant Maltez.  
>-"Un sacré merdier", donc ?<br>-En effet, commandant. La structure stratégique de votre galaxie est, pour le moins, originale… répondit Atlantis. Mais cela ne règle pas notre problème actuel, bien au contraire.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-La nation Jaffa semble, de par les transmissions en provenance de et vers Dakara, sur le chemin de la guerre, et il est très peu probable qu'elle choisisse de s'en détourner. Les guerres sont des bénédictions pour les jeunes structures politiques, car elles leur permettent de les stabiliser sur le long terme par un évènement fondateur ou unificateur. Cependant, nous faisons face à une de ces structures, disposant de moyens technologiques bien trop avancés pour que les avantages de ce type de comportement surpassent ses inconvénients.  
>-En gros, la guerre serait trop violente, c'est ça ?<br>-Pour résumer, oui. Soit elle s'effectuerait contre votre peuple, ce qui pourrait poser problème, car vous semblez compenser votre retard technologique par une meilleure diplomatie et une plus grande expérience opérationnelle de l'art de la guerre, soit ils s'en prendraient aux nouveaux arrivants du Nuage de Magellan…  
>-Et là, c'est game over, conclut Maltez.<br>-Absolument, à ceci près que ce "game over", comme vous le dites, aurait des risques de concerner l'ensemble de la Voie Lactée.  
>-A ce point ?<br>-L'éventualité semble inévitable, étant donné le mode opératoire.  
>-Sympa, et absolument pas cliché…<p>

_Commandant_, intervint Campbell. _Vous feriez bien de venir. Shanti semble se réveiller._  
><em>J'arrive tout de suite.<em>

L'officier, joignant le geste à la pensée, quitta la salle de briefing et s'engouffra dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient ses deux coéquipiers.

En arrivant, il vit Shanti qui s'agrippait fermement au poignet de Campbell, celui-ci regardant dans la direction de son arrivant et l'interpellant :  
>-Vous voilà ! Elle a repris conscience il y a quelques instants, et depuis…<br>Il leva légèrement son bras, montrant l'emprise de la jeune femme.  
>-Shanti, ça va ? demanda Maltez en connaissant déjà la réponse.<br>Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, ses lèvres se déplaçant en silence comme pour parler.  
><em>Non, commandant<em>, lui dit Atlantis en anticipant sa question. _Le lieutenant Bhosle n'a pas gardé de séquelles physiques. Ses capacités motrices, physiologiques et intellectuelles sont en parfait état._  
><em>Son stress ?<em> répliqua l'officier.  
><em>Il atteint des sommets.<em>

Il s'approcha lentement de Shanti, pas après pas. Les yeux de celles-ci balayaient rapidement tout son environnement immédiat, donnant à Maltez l'impression qu'elle cherchait un danger imminent. Campbell le regardait d'un air confus, lui demandant du regard la marche à suivre, le langage non-verbal reprenant de manière dérangeante le dessus sur la parole et les systèmes de communication que leur avait offert Atlantis. Le commandant fit signe au pilote de ne pas bouger et allait s'approcher de ses deux subordonnés quand la tête de Shanti retomba sur le lit médical, tandis que sa prise sur Campbell disparaissait.

Si la routine était effectivement revenue, elle avait une fois de plus changé, et l'une de ses modifications les plus importantes était sans nul doute les discussions qu'Anna tenait désormais quotidiennement avec Atlantis, sur des sujets variés et le plus souvent sans lien les uns avec les autres.  
>Jour après jour, elle continuait ces échanges avec la voix qui devenait lentement son principal interlocuteur, assouvissant sa curiosité sur tel artefact Ancien, l'interrogeant sur le comportement de ses semblables, le tout au travers de son oreillette.<br>Mais ce soir-là, la question rompit la routine :  
>-Que faites-vous de vos peurs ?<br>-Comment ça ? répondit Anna après quelques secondes de silence.  
>-Vous, comme vos semblables, semblent être incapables de gérer naturellement vos sources de stress. Du moins, c'est ce qui transparait au vu de vos comportements.<br>-Et, demanda Anna, prenant un ton suspicieux, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?  
>-Vous êtes, pour le moment du moins, mes habitants principaux. L'une de mes tâches est de m'assurer du bien-être de ceux-ci. Pour cela, il m'est important de comprendre ce qui peut y nuire, sans parler du fait que vous constituez une ligne de défense non négligeable de ma structure, et qu'il en va de mon intérêt de vous préserver.<br>-…Bonne excuse.  
>Anna était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, une excuse. Mais celle-ci était plus que crédible et, au fond d'elle-même, sa curiosité lui soufflait de jouer le jeu, pour voir où l'I.A. voulait en venir.<br>_De toute façon, je pourrai toujours mettre fin à la discussion si ça va trop loin,_ se dit-elle, tant pour se justifier que pour se rassurer.  
>-Nous en parlons, répondit finalement la jeune femme.<br>-C'est tout ?  
>-La majorité du temps, oui. Ca nous permet de mettre des mots sur nos phobies, de les amener à la surface.<br>-Vous fonctionnez donc sur la dualité conscient/inconscient, c'est bien ça ?  
>-C'est ce que nous pensons. Mais c'est assez dur d'être impartial par rapport à son esprit, non ?<br>-Effectivement. Selon mes bases de données, il a fallu un temps énorme pour que les Anciens puissent se débarrasser de leurs névroses.  
>Anna resta silencieuse, cherchant à envisager les différents sens de ces propos, tout en évitant de se rappeler que son interlocutrice avait probablement déjà anticipé ses réactions probables.<br>_Ou pas… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'intéresse à notre psychologie…_  
>-Comment ont-ils fait ?<br>-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Notez que je dis ça car il s'agit d'un fait. Vos connaissances sur la physiologie et les techniques mentales de mes créateurs sont bien trop limitées.  
>Anna contint difficilement son intérêt, mais se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas, avec de simples mots, obtenir d'autre réponse de la part d'Atlantis. Décidant de changer de sujet, l'humaine répliqua :<br>-Et vous ? S'il s'agit d'une question physiologique et mentale, vous ne devez probablement pas pouvoir faire la même chose qu'eux.  
>-En effet. Il s'agit là de la principale raison de mon sommeil, en plus des aspects de consommation énergétique. La communication m'est, comme pour vous, indispensable pour gérer les problèmes d'ordre psychologique qu'il m'arrive de rencontrer.<br>-Oui, ça doit aider de pouvoir discuter personnellement avec des milliers d'individus capables d'échanges à votre niveau. Et là, autant de temps en solitaire…  
>Elle eut un frisson avant de continuer :<br>-C'est… pour ça que vous me parlez, c'est ça ? Je vous sers en quelque sorte de psychologue ?  
>-D'une certaine manière, ce serait correct.<br>Anna recula légèrement, cherchant avec ses mains les obstacles dans son dos.  
>-Désolée, j'ai eu un vertige. Ca doit être l'idée de servir de psy à une I.A. mille fois plus vieille que moi et qui a plus de capacités intellectuelles que toute notre planète réunie…<br>Le sarcasme était une forme de défense face à la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée par l'entité tout autour d'elle.  
>-Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre formation pour ça, vous le savez ?<br>-Pourtant, vous avez toutes les compétences nécessaires.  
>-Lesquelles ?<br>-La première, et la plus importante est que vous me considérez comme ce que je suis, un être vivant, et non un meuble.  
>-C'est normal…<br>-Ca l'est désormais pour vous, car je suis un concept nouveau auquel vous avez dû vous adapter rapidement, dans une situation de crise. En revanche, pour mes créateurs, je ne suis pas plus étrange que ne l'est un téléphone pour vos semblables.  
><em>Dans quoi est-ce que je me lance, là ?<em> se demanda Anna. _Ce qu'elle me raconte est possible, mais… Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment en parler aux autres, ça détruirait toute la confiance d'Atlantis… Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ?_

Ce samedi, Carl ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent par à-coups, alors qu'il prenait une aspirine.  
><em>Salut, Carl. T'as une sale tronche, aujourd'hui,<em> pensa-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir. _Mouais. La tronche d'un type qui a tout pommé…_  
>S'habillant, il traversa l'appartement de fonction qui lui avait été alloué avant de s'arrêter devant une fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur l'incessante activité de la ville, puis il se tourna vers un dossier qui trainait sur son bureau, et prit sa décision.<br>Il se fixait un but, qui, s'il n'était pas aussi important que celui qu'il avait en pilotant son appareil à des années-lumière de là, redonnait néanmoins un sens à ses actions.

Deux heures plus tard, il était dans un avion de ligne au décollage, remerciant mentalement son passeport et les avantages qui venaient avec. Durant le vol, il parcourut à plusieurs reprises le dossier, prenant des notes et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait avoir à dire, tout en arrangeant la réservation d'un taxi à Heathrow.  
>-82, Elmer Road, dit-il au chauffeur avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, passant rapidement de son fichier au carnet qui lui avait été fourni à son retour sur Terre, indiquant la majorité des évènements importants s'étant déroulés durant son absence, ainsi que les couvertures officielles des activités du Programme. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas son arrivée, et le chauffeur dut donner une légère tape dans son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.<br>-Nous sommes arrivés ? Désolé, dit-il en sortant son portefeuille électronique.  
>Celui-ci reconnut l'empreinte digitale de Carl et valida le paiement d'une somme conséquente au chauffeur, qui acceptait volontiers de ne pas poser de questions à ce passager du continent qui aurait pu faire d'importantes économies en prenant un bus.<br>L'ex-pilote rangea ses documents dans une petite sacoche, et sortit du véhicule, qui repartit sans un bruit. Carl se retourna brièvement, toujours étonné de ce nouveau silence des voitures, avant d'avancer vers le pas de la porte, où il sonna.  
>Pendant qu'il attendait, le jeune homme prit le temps de jeter un œil sur ses alentours. Il savait qu'il était sous une surveillance probablement renforcée, au vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses capacités à trouver les agents qu'on avait du lui affecter.<br>La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant une femme âgée d'environ soixante ans, habillée sobrement.  
>-Madame Anders ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.<br>-Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? répondit-elle.  
>-Je m'appelle Carl Banet, et j'étais l'ailier de votre fils Jeffrey. Je pense que vous aimeriez en savoir…<br>-Entrez, l'interrompit-elle.

Elle le pria de s'installer à table, tandis que son mari préparait du thé. Carl jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre, qu'il savait probablement illuminée plusieurs lasers d'écoute. Sur un meuble à côté trônaient plusieurs photos de son ancien leader, depuis sa jeunesse jusqu'à son entrée dans la RAF. Il reconnut même une photographie de lui sur un porte-avions de l'ONU, à côté de son appareil, comme étant la même, à peu de choses près, que celle qui lui avait été fournie à son arrivée sur le _Concordia_.  
>Le mari revint et la vieille femme demanda :<br>-Vous étiez là quand… ?  
>-Oui. Comme vous le saviez, il avait été affecté aux forces de protection internationales. Nous faisions partie d'une unité prévue pour intercepter les appareils de groupes comme ceux ayant perpétré l'attentat de 2011 sur Norfolk, et le groupe dirigé par Lone Wolf, pardon, votre fils, assurait une patrouille autour d'un groupe naval de l'ONU. On a été dirigé vers un avion volant à basse altitude dans la zone défensive du porte-avions, pour le dérouter vers une piste de détention.<br>-Cet avion, c'est celui qui a abattu Jeffrey ?  
>-… oui. Nous l'avions approché, et le capitaine lui faisait signe de nous suivre quand, brusquement, il lui a tiré un missile à bout portant.<p>

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire.  
>-Et… l'avion ?<br>-Je l'ai détruit quelques minutes plus tard. Nous suspections qu'il transportait une charge à fusion et qu'il comptait s'approcher assez près du groupe naval pour se faire sauter avec lui.  
>-Et, était-ce le cas ? demanda lentement le père.<br>-Oui, à part quelques détails sans importance. Comme le lieu, la cible et les moyens. Mais qui ne changent rien à ce qu'il s'est passé.

La mère de son ancien chef d'escadrille se leva, pour se rendre près d'une petite boite, que Carl reconnut comme le format standard contenant une décoration militaire. Elle se retourna :  
>-Merci, souffla-t-elle, une larme perlant à l'œil. Merci.<br>-Je suis encore désolé, madame, répondit sincèrement Carl, qui regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir dire à cette famille les circonstances exactes de la mort de leur fils.  
>-Vous nous avez apporté la vérité, monsieur Banet. C'est plus que ce que nous avons eu de la part de l'ONU à la mort de Jeffrey, lui dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, en montrant du regard la médaille militaire qui avait été attribuée à titre posthume à son fils. D'ailleurs, quel est votre grade ? Lieutenant ?<br>-… je suis civil, désormais.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Après cet "incident", je n'avais plus le même niveau de compétences, et j'ai été jugé… inapte au service actif. Alors j'ai préféré démissionner plutôt que de devoir piloter un bureau.  
>Il savait que cette question allait venir, et il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre après y avoir répondu.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? demanda le vieil homme.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-J'ai été militaire à ton âge, petit, et mon père avant moi. Alors, je répète : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries que de se barrer quand quelqu'un se fait tuer ?  
>-Je…<br>-Il n'y a pas de "je" qui tienne, gamin. Si mon père avait voulu quitter la R.A.F. quand ses meilleurs potes tombaient en flamme, on se serait fait botter le cul par les Fritz et vous ne parleriez plus Frenchie, chez vous.  
>Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre, sans laisser sa femme ou bien Carl placer un mot :<br>-Jeffrey est mort, dit-il avec des larmes lui venant aux yeux sans affaiblir son regard ou sa voix. Ni moi, ni Rebecca ne nous le pardonnerons jamais, mais toi, tu dois l'accepter, parce que c'est ton job. Il y a combien de personnes dans ces navires qui comptent sur toi pour se protéger des malades qui se trimbalent avec des bombes H ? Et tu te tires ? Tu as une foutue expérience du combat, que mon fils unique a payé de sa vie, et qu'est-ce que tu en fais, tu la fous en l'air !  
>Les larmes coulaient désormais à flots, et Carl savait qu'il fallait laisser le père lui passer sa colère dessus, alors même qu'il était rongé par le besoin de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi de quitter le cockpit, qu'on l'y avait forcé. Mais plus important encore était le maintien du secret auprès des civils, et il le savait au plus profond de lui-même.<br>La rage de l'homme dura quelques interminables minutes supplémentaire, avant qu'il ne se calme et que son épouse fasse signe à Carl de quitter leur maison. L'ex-pilote ne se fit pas prier, et s'éclipsa.  
>Voyant un arrêt de bus au loin, il s'y rendit à pied, ne se retournant qu'une seule fois vers la maison dont il était venu visiter les habitants. Il lui était clair que la réaction du père de son ancien ailier était dictée par le besoin de se libérer de sa peine à l'égard de la mort de Lone Wolf. Carl, par sa visite, s'était positionné comme une cible évidente sur laquelle s'était déversé le torrent d'émotions contenues.<br>Certaines des choses qui lui avaient été dites lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il attendait le bus, et il trouva que ces propos méritaient plus ample réflexion.

Au moment d'embarquer dans le vol retour, il s'était promis d'agir.

Le carnage avait été absolu.  
>Certains des survivants avaient du être entravés, pour les protéger d'eux-mêmes. En effet, parmi la poignée de jaffa qui avaient accouru pour défendre l'arme des Anciens et qui respiraient encore le lendemain, la réaction la plus courante était l'hystérie.<br>Certains parmi les plus âgés s'étaient mis à prier leurs anciens maîtres goa'uld, persuadés que ce qui leur arrivait n'était rien de moins qu'un châtiment divin pour avoir rejeté ceux-ci. Et il n'était plus possible de couvrir les évènements par un quelconque secret d'état, la bataille ayant duré suffisamment longtemps pour que toute la ville soit réveillée et en ai vue au moins une partie de près ou de loin.  
>La première des tâches qui avait attendu les autorités de Dakara avait été de démêler le vrai du faux, les rumeurs étant parfois moins folles que les témoignages de première main, malheureusement confirmés par la poignée d'enregistrements qui avaient pu être trouvés dans les épaves des appareils détruits.<p>

Cependant, il y avait deux bonnes nouvelles dans cette catastrophe. La première, que tout le monde savait apprécier à sa juste valeur, était que les intrus n'avaient pas pu arriver jusqu'à la salle de commande de l'Arme, et les gardes à l'intérieur de celle-ci étaient déjà acclamés comme des héros. Bra'tac, au vu des témoignages, était persuadé que l'Arme avait survécu par pure bonté de ces intrus, mais se réconfortait par la seconde bonne nouvelle, qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur : les deux contrebandiers récemment arrêtés avaient disparu pendant la nuit, et ni eux, ni Van'Tet, le jeune espion qu'il avait chargé de les accompagner, n'avaient été identifiés parmi les cadavres.  
><em>Vu l'état des corps, ils pourraient en faire partie sans que l'on puisse le savoir avant longtemps,<em> se dit-il en se souvenant que trop d'espoir était aussi dangereux que pas assez.  
>Il regarda le document que venait de lui transmettre son adjoint.<br>_Cent quarante-six morts, soixante et un blessés, onze disparus. Et tout ça à cause d'une guerrière ? Même un Kull n'aurait pas causé autant de dévastation, et notre Al'Kesh l'aurait détruit au lieu d'être pulvérisé…_  
>L'image de l'appareil de bombardement se faisant anéantir par la silhouette distante était gravée dans son esprit. Il avait accouru vers la place, comme la majorité des jaffas en âge de combattre, et n'était arrivé, comme la quasi-totalité de ceux-ci, que trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit sinon assister à cette scène infernale.<br>-Est-ce que Gerak a réagi ?  
>-Pas encore, lui répondit son assistant. Selon nos informations, il est aussi confus que tout le monde.<br>-Le contraire serait surprenant. Nous devons prendre l'initiative, sans ça il se servira de cette… de ce massacre pour avancer sa politique.  
>-Les indépendants le suivront à coup sûr. Tout le monde est terrifié par ce qui s'est passé.<br>-C'est terrifiant car nous ignorons tout de cette menace, et qu'elle nous a frappé au cœur, non ? demanda Bra'tac, dont un sourire commençait à éclairer le visage.  
>-Vous avez une idée, maître ?<br>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et, oui, il nous reste une chance de garder le contrôle de la situation… en devançant Gerak à son propre jeu. Appelle l'Assemblée. Nous allons leur proposer quelque chose auquel personne ne va s'attendre. Enfin… pas de _ma_ part, en tout cas.

Quand son adjoint quitta la salle, Bra'tac avait retrouvé ses quatre-vingt ans. Malgré la désolation devant lui, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire de plus en plus radieux, à mesure qu'il explorait les possibilités de son idée. Il retrouvait enfin cette sensation qu'il avait eue durant les premières années de la rébellion, alors que lui et le petit groupe de Tauri organisaient des actions aussi désespérées qu'audacieuses pour survivre quelques jours supplémentaires.

_Des chances dérisoires, une débâcle assurée. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ?_


	12. Guerre

Pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années, le visage du vieux jaffa était éclairé d'un large sourire. Il savait que les morts s'étaient comptées par dizaines lors de l'attaque, que la décision qu'il avait prise, si elle se retournait contre lui, risquait de détruire tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, que son plan n'était pas encore préparé.  
>Mais en contrepartie, son intervention dans l'Assemblée avait causé une stupeur sans précédent, dont il avait apprécié chaque instant. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gerak que Bra'Tac sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle de cette journée, non pas pour l'évènement historique qu'il venait de causer, mais bien pour la figure abasourdie de son éternel adversaire. L'ancien chef rebelle savait qu'il fallait apprécier chacune de ses victoires, aussi petite soit-elle, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception, surtout quand elle se faisait au détriment d'un individu aussi désagréable que Gerak.<p>

Les différents représentants de la Nation Jaffa avaient gardé le silence pendant une longue minute, hésitant à interrompre leur pair qui allait forcément continuer sa déclaration, lui donnant un tout autre sens, puis, se rendant compte de la situation, restèrent cois.  
>Le reste de la session fut alors…mémorable, tous les plans d'intervention mis au même rebut que les discours préparés par chacune des factions de l'Assemblée, et Bra'Tac fut le seul à apprécier le chaos qu'il avait prévu de causer.<p>

Le CIC du _Concordia_ était à moitié plein, la routine présente dans les paroles et les gestes des officiers-mariniers qui tenaient informés leurs supérieurs de la situation à proximité des appareils terriens.  
>Le second, de quart, lisait la carte des déploiements aériens quand sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix surprise d'un opérateur, qui annonça :<br>-Evolution des contacts ! Les vaisseaux lourds jaffas changent de position !  
>Le second détourna immédiatement son attention vers son subalterne, qui continuait :<br>-Distance en augmentation. Vitesse relative estimée 180 kilomètres par seconde et en augmentation sur cap 0-1-9 par 1-1-8, form…  
>-Activation des boucliers ! l'interrompit l'officier tactique. Systèmes d'armes en chargement sur les contacts 1 à 12 et 15 à 17.<br>-Postes de combat, ordonna le commandant en second du _Concordia_. Activez la grille défensive. Interdiction d'ouvrir le feu sans ordre direct, et activez le bouclier.  
>L'alarme commençait à peine à sonner à bord que le communicateur de celui-ci le prévint d'un appel de l'amiral. Il accepta aussitôt et vit le visage de l'officier.<br>-Laissez les boucliers à la puissance minimale. Gardez les appareils en alerte 0, mais ne les lancez pas sans mon ordre. Pas d'autre consigne pour l'instant ; contentez-vous de rester à bonne distance de la flotte Jaffa.

Le commandant en chef de l'escadre terrienne coupa son écran et se retourna vers l'individu derrière lui :  
>-D'accord, Rya'c. Je vous ai fait confiance. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici avant que ça ne se mette à exploser de partout.<br>Le jaffa, qui venait apparemment de courir sur la distance séparant ses quartiers de ceux de l'amiral, était encadré par deux Marines sur le qui-vive, craignant que la hâte de l'ambassadeur ne signifie un danger pour l'officier qu'ils devaient protéger.  
>-Je viens de recevoir un message urgent de Dakara, amiral, dit-il alors que, sur un geste de celui-ci, les deux gardes quittaient la pièce. Nous venons d'y être attaqués par une force inconnue, qui a causé de nombreuses pertes parmi nos défenseurs. Ce matin, l'Assemblée s'est réunie en session extraordinaire, et maître Bra'tac a fait voter une déclaration de guerre.<br>-Pardon ? s'exclama l'officier.  
>-Nos vaisseaux ont maintenant pour ordre de détruire tout ce qui s'approchera à portée de leurs armes, et les privilèges diplomatiques ont été révoqués pour la durée du conflit.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Bra'tac ? Nous ne vous avons pas attaqués !  
>-Nous le savons parfaitement, amiral. Et j'ai eu des consignes spécifiques, votre coopération étant indispensable pour éviter le bain de sang…<p>

Bra'tac avait réussi à devancer son adversaire, et à se servir de ses propres valeurs contre lui. Peut-être, se disait l'ambassadeur, qu'avec une poignée de décennies supplémentaires, le mentor de son père pourrait commencer à apprécier la politique.  
>La proposition, acceptée en un temps record, mettait chaque jaffa armé en état de guerre, mais en prenant garde de ne pas désigner, directement ou non, d'ennemi à abattre.<p>

Rya'c prit soin de n'oublier aucun élément du message qui lui avait été transmis, depuis la session extraordinaire jusqu'aux véritables conséquences politiques et militaires de la nouvelle guerre.  
>-Grâce à cette déclaration et à sa propre réputation, poursuivit-il, Bra'tac a pu ordonner une réorganisation des forces qui a dispersé dans les différents secteurs les vaisseaux liés à Gerak.<br>-Donc, vous me dites qu'en partant en guerre, vous avez privé Gerak de l'initiative et de sa force brute.  
>-Parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de ne pas céder à d'éventuelles provocations, le temps que nous puissions le priver définitivement de ses soutiens.<br>-… Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Rya'c. Si votre pari échoue, si quelqu'un chez vous décide de tirer…  
>-Bra'tac l'a compris, amiral. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : Gerak allait se servir de l'attaque comme, comment dites-vous ?<br>-_casus belli_ ?  
>-Oui, c'est cela. Il allait prétendre que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir être responsables de cette agression, et demander réclamation.<br>-Est-ce que la Terre a été prévenue ?  
>-Oui, le message a été transmis à tous nos ambassadeurs. Ce qui implique que toutes les puissances de la galaxie sont désormais au courant qu'il serait très imprudent de s'approcher de nos forces, du moins pour le moment.<br>-Votre déclaration de guerre est donc plus diplomatique que militaire ?  
>-Absolument, amiral. Et dans ce domaine, soyez assuré que maître Bra'Tac est infiniment plus compétent que Gerak. Après tout, il a bien survécu en tant que prima d'Apophis jusqu'à un âge respectable, avant d'être le ciment de la Rébellion.<br>-Très bien, conclut l'amiral, avec un léger sourire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un état-major à aller rassurer avant qu'une bordée de missiles ne parte sur un malentendu aussi bénin qu'une déclaration de guerre. Vous transmettrez mes félicitations à ce vieux sournois, d'accord ?  
>L'ambassadeur s'inclina, avant de se faire raccompagner à la porte par l'officier, rejoignant deux Marines qui virent avec soulagement qu'ils ne seraient pas directement concernés par la crise qui se matérialisait tout autour d'eux.<p>

-Pourquoi avez-vous fui Dakara ?  
>-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Van'Tet sans simuler son exaspération. Nos chefs veulent la guerre à tout prix, et je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer pour régler des comptes qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Et puis avec l'attaque…<br>-Comment saviez-vous où étaient gardés Jal et Nemak ?  
>-Je fais, faisais, partie de la garde centrale de Dakara. Vos deux amis devaient être exécutés dans trois jours, et j'étais affecté à leur escorte jusqu'au Chappaï.<br>Il soupira.  
>-Ecoutez, tuez-moi ou libérez-moi, mais je vous ai tout dit ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver un endroit où je puisse utiliser mes compétences avant d'aller m'installer le plus loin possible de ces vieux fous qui ne pensent qu'à s'entretuer par mon intermédiaire. Avec vous, j'aurais au moins de quoi prendre ma retraite quelque part loin de tout ça, avec assez de trétonine pour le restant de mes jours. En échange…<br>-On a compris, on a compris, tu te bats pour nous, on te paie, et dès que tu as assez, tu te tires sans te retourner.  
>-Voilà, en somme.<p>

Son interrogateur se leva.  
>-Je vais revenir.<br>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune jaffa distingua quelques gardes qui tenaient d'un air menaçant leurs armes, des copies inélégantes d'armes terriennes, telles que Van'Tet en avait souvent vu entre les mains de mercenaires, voire même de jaffas. Entre les hommes de main se trouvait une humaine, d'environ quarante ans, qui le regarda d'un air attentif avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui quittait la cellule, prenant soin de ne pas parler avant la fermeture de celle-ci.

_Ils sont prudents… Alors, si en plus il n'y avait pas eu tout ce carnage sur Dakara, ils m'auraient probablement abattu sur-le-champ,_ se dit-il en ayant un sentiment aigre-doux au souvenir de l'attaque qui l'avait traumatisé, mais qui lui sauvait apparemment la vie en fournissant un mobile à sa défection.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
>-Il semble que tu sois un membre très récent de la garde de Dakara. Certains pourraient même penser que tu y as été mis pour mieux nous infiltrer.<br>-Si vous en savez autant sur moi, vous devriez vous rappeler que je ne suis qu'un soldat, et je n'ai pas choisi là où j'ai été envoyé.  
>-Bien sûr. Il parait d'ailleurs que ta précédente affectation s'est terminée avec pas mal de grabuge. Tu es l'un des rares survivants d'une attaque, à ce qu'il parait… Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça fait beaucoup ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prendrait un type qui attire les catastrophes ?<br>-Parce que vous voulez quelqu'un qui leur survit.  
>-…bien dit. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un jaffa avec la langue bien pendue.<br>-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais survivre ?  
>-Ca reste à voir, ça reste à voir, lui dit son interrogateur, avec un sourire qui, cette fois-ci, ne semblait pas empreint de violence. La patronne est d'accord pour te prendre, si tu nous dis ce que tu faisais exactement avant d'être ramené sur Dakara.<br>-Je…, hésita Van'Tet.  
>-Tiens, plus de piques, plus de réponses préparées et réfléchies ? Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, et que tu veux devenir l'un des nôtres, dis-nous la vérité. Et avant de répondre, dis-toi bien que nous avons les moyens de confirmer ton histoire, et que si tu nous a menti… disons que tu auras quelques parsecs à naviguer dans le vide pour retrouver ta patrie. Sans combinaison.<br>-C'était… un centre de recherche militaire, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un silence éprouvant. On y développait des nouvelles armes et des protections pour nos vaisseaux. Je ne sais rien de plus, je n'y étais qu'un simple garde.  
><em>La mission vaut plus que cette information,<em> se dit-il pour se dédouaner. _Et de toute façon, l'Installation a été détruite, ça ne sert plus à rien de protéger son secret._  
>L'homme en face de lui se leva.<br>-Très bien, dit-il avant de lui en lui faisant signe de l'accompagner. Bienvenue à bord.  
>-C'est… c'est bon ?<br>-Nous savions déjà pour "l'Installation", Van'Tet. Pour l'instant, tu sembles pouvoir nous être utile, alors tes compétences seront utilisées. Bien sûr, on te gardera à l'œil, et fais-moi confiance, rien ne nous échappe. C'est d'ailleurs notre fond de commerce.

-La situation vient à nouveau de se complexifier, commença la voix d'Atlantis. Les répercussions de l'opération sur Dakara continuent de se faire sentir. Dans les douze heures ayant suivi votre extraction, les flottes de la nation "jaffa" se sont réorganisées et les communications internes ont connu une augmentation significative de volume et de protection.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? demanda Campbell.<br>-Au vu des messages que j'ai réussi à décrypter, une déclaration de guerre a été faite.  
>-Une guerre ? l'interrompit le pilote. Contre la Terre ?<br>-Les transmissions sont contradictoires, et il m'est actuellement impossible de connaître cette information. La seule chose de sûre, à l'heure qu'il est, est que notre mission en a été le détonateur.  
>-Comment ça, on ne sait pas contre qui les jaffas sont en guerre ? dit Maltez. Je croyais qu'on avait réactivé le matériel là-bas pour vous permettre d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe.<br>-Oui, continua Campbell. Il vous suffirait de voir où se font les combats.  
>-Il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement pour le moment, lieutenant, et aucune autre force n'a réagi militairement de manière à montrer son implication dans ce conflit. De plus, le cryptage utilisé pour les messages diplomatiques jaffa est, de par sa structure, très difficile à déchiffrer en l'absence d'informations précises sur les correspondants.<br>-Quel genre ?  
>-Tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre sur la vie de l'individu en question, et, dans le cas d'un cryptage mnémo-émotionnel, les informations les plus personnelles sont aussi les plus pertinentes, ce qui accroit la difficulté de ma tâche.<br>-Et… sans ces renseignements ? demanda Maltez. On peut faire quelque chose ?  
>-Bien sûr, commandant, mais la situation où nous sommes est critique sur de nombreux points. Comme je vous l'ai dit, notre action a accéléré de nombreux processus déjà en place. Pour faire converger les différentes parties en présence vers une issue acceptable, il nous faut agir avec vitesse, force et précision. Ce qui nécessite des renseignements fiables.<br>-Et, vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir casser le code des Jaffas ? Je croyais que vous aviez une avance technologique absolue par rapport à eux… et à nous, s'inquiéta Campbell.  
>-Le système de cryptage utilisé n'offre aucune approche mathématique ou logique, puisqu'il est basé sur des émotions et des expériences communes aux correspondants. Je peux, a posteriori, déterminer le sens d'un tel message en observant les actions de l'émetteur et du récepteur, mais même ainsi, le même contenu pourra être codé par un souvenir différent lors de l'échange suivant. Il est donc nécessaire de connaitre les deux individus, puis d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur leurs rapports.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ça ? l'interrogea Campbell.  
>-La solution la plus rapide serait l'enlèvement de l'une des deux personnes, suivi de son interrogatoire, mais, selon mon estimation, les conséquences d'une telle intervention seraient défavorables à l'issue recherchée, même en prenant en compte les avantages qui en découlent. Je suggère donc une étude indirecte des correspondants, sachant que j'ai déjà pu prioriser le canal le plus important.<br>Elle interrompit Campbell alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole :  
>-Ce qui veut dire, en clair, lieutenant, que nous aurons à établir un profil psychologique de ces deux personnes, par l'intermédiaire de leurs connaissances et de leurs activités.<br>-On a combien de temps pour ce job ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, commandant. Chaque minute passée sans pouvoir accéder aux communications diplomatiques jaffa nous éloigne de notre objectif.<br>-Et pour Shanti ? Elle peut avoir besoin d'aide, reprit l'officier.  
>-Mes installations médicales sont entièrement adaptées à ses blessures.<br>-Ne commencez pas, Atlantis, répondit Maltez, énervé. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Elle est en état de choc, et elle aura plus besoin d'une aide psychologique qu'autre chose quand elle se réveillera. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vos compétences sont limitées, là-dessus, alors je ne vais pas vous laisser seule avec Shanti quand elle se réveillera.  
>-…Très bien, commandant. Dans l'éventualité d'un réveil du lieutenant Bhosle, je ramènerais immédiatement l'un d'entre vous à bord afin d'aider votre coéquipière. Cela vous convient-il ?<br>-…D'accord.

L'ordinateur travaillait silencieusement, et, sans plus de bruit, Carl lisait avec attention un magazine spécialisé. L'article présentait une innovation qui allait, selon les auteurs, révolutionner le marché automobile, qui avait déjà subi des bouleversements avec l'introduction en quelques années à peine des véhicules électriques rentables. L'ex-pilote, sachant ce qu'il cherchait, lisait entre les lignes pour identifier les technologies rapportées du Programme, que ses partenaires industriels introduisaient petit à petit sur Terre. Le magazine lui-même avait attiré son attention, sa couverture mettant en valeur les nouveaux tableaux de bord virtualisés qu'il avait utilisés lors de sa formation et de son trop bref séjour à bord du _Concordia_.  
>Sa décision avait été prise, et il comptait se replonger dans le Programme, malgré son expulsion. Trop de personnes savaient pour qu'il n'y ait pas de moyens d'accéder aux informations qu'il recherchait. L'ancien lieutenant faisait confiance à son ami à bord de l'imposant vaisseau pour se renseigner sur les circonstances de l'incident qui lui avait coûté sa carrière, mais il devait trouver un moyen de reprendre contact avec lui.<br>Le bip de son moniteur, annonçant la fin des calculs, le ramena à son travail, qu'il s'efforçait de faire avec efficacité pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son embryon de recherche. La simulation indiquait la résistance structurelle de la cellule d'un appareil à réaction, en fonction de différents paramètres atmosphériques, terriens ou non.  
>Le bureau d'études où il était désormais employé travaillait à la conception du nouvel appareil de chasse prévu pour la défense planétaire, et dont la majorité des capacités seraient, à l'instar de celles de son prédécesseur, inconnues d'un public persuadé d'y voir le nouveau jouet ruineux de l'Alliance Atlantique.<br>Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'attarda sur une représentation informatique d'un autre appareil, différent en forme, mais identique dans la conception et la construction, qui porterait, du moins sur Terre, les cocardes des différentes puissances asiatiques et russes.  
><em>Facile de faire la course aux armements quand on est tout seul sur la piste et avec plein de dopants…<em> se dit-il en grimaçant.  
>Il comprenait la nécessité de ce semi-secret, mais pourtant était dérangé par la facilité avec laquelle tout contrôle pouvait être perdu.<br>_Les industries, les communications… Noyautées… Personne dans le public n'a la moindre idée de ce qui se passe depuis dix ans… Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir changer ça. Tant que ça marche… Mais ça ne change rien à ton foutu problème, Carl. Si je ne peux pas reprendre contact avec quelqu'un, je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé !_

- Mes attributions au sein de l'empire Altéran de Pégase, comme vous nommez cette galaxie, allaient bien au delà de l'administration de la cité elle-même. Cela constituait en fait la part la moins contraignante de mes fonctions, car, comme vous avez pu le constater au cours des années durant lesquelles je suis demeurée endormie, l'endroit se gère pour ainsi dire de lui-même. Les Atlantes attendaient avant tout de moi que je prenne soin des populations abritées en mon sein, ainsi que des guerriers partis à bord de nos vaisseaux pour contenir la marée des Wraith. Les autres Cités et moi-même coordonnions les efforts de nos bâtiments de guerre, en appliquant bien entendu les ordres du Haut Conseil que j'abritais. Les Altérans se fiaient à nos analyses, se reposaient sur nos estimations. C'était une lourde responsabilité, lorsque nous étions devenues toutes les dix les derniers bastions de tout le peuple Altéran.  
>- J'imagine, murmura Anna, alors que rien n'était moins vrai. En écoutant le récit de l'intelligence artificielle, elle voyait presque les titanesques croiseurs Anciens cheminant à travers l'hyperespace, tous chargés de soldats dotés de capacités psychiques inimaginables et d'une puissance de calcul surpassant tout ce que les plus puissants ordinateurs terriens étaient susceptible de produire. Des centaines de vaisseaux, alors qu'un seul aurait suffit à soumettre la Voie Lactée toute entière...<br>- L'une de ces batailles eut lieu peu de temps avant le siège d'Atlantis. Nous disposions alors encore de nombreux bâtiments de combat, et de suffisamment de combattants pour en garnir les ponts. Mes senseurs indiquaient une activité Wraith anormale dans un secteur riche en minerais précieux, dont je ne peux vous révéler les coordonnées, avertit Atlantis comme Anna ouvrait la bouche. Ce terreau aurait permit la formation accélérée de nombreuses nouvelles Ruches. Ces informations concordaient avec les données rapportées par nos espions infiltrés, selon lesquelles une proportion inhabituelle de reines Wraith avait récemment été enfantée. Sur mon conseil, Atlantes et Aïenlantes ont donc lancé une offensive conjointe sur les camps des Fouisseurs. Pour une fois, les rapports de force nous semblaient favorables - un vaisseau Ancien pour quarante de ses équivalents Wraith.  
>Anna déglutit discrètement.<br>- Mais nous avions été bernés. Il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Les Wraith avaient commencé l'exploitation depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ; leur récent pic d'activité n'était que poudre aux yeux, comme vous dites. Les Ruches présentes en orbite n'étaient que l'avant-garde de toutes celles qui attendaient sous la surface. Leurs brouilleurs des Wraith étaient d'une efficacité remarquable ; malgré tous mes efforts pour envisager le pire, je ne cessais de les sous-estimer.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Anna, saisie par les inflexions de regret dans la voix artificielle.<br>Elle peinait à se rappeler que son interlocutrice était rien moins qu'humaine. Mais Atlantis était aussi le fruit de la science des Anciens ; elle n'était pas entièrement maîtresse de sa nature. Concernant ses limites, les terriens en étaient réduits aux conjectures.  
>- Nous avons perdu. L'ennemi était trop nombreux, la zone efficacement piégée. Dès que mes senseurs ont cessé d'être aveuglés, j'ai prédit l'issu de la bataille. Au moins mon estimation du nombre de victimes s'avérât-elle remarquablement proche de la vérité. Une fois les Fléaux infiltrés à l'intérieur des croiseurs, ce fut un véritable massacre.<br>- Les Fléaux ? répéta Anna, mal à l'aise.  
>- Une caste de guerriers d'élite conçue spécialement pour la guerre contre mes créateurs, et aujourd'hui oubliée. Vous avez d'ailleurs tout lieu de vous en féliciter…<p>

Les discussions avec Atlantis prenaient petit à petit une nouvelle tournure, alors que le rôle qu'Anna jouait dans cette relation s'était vu brutalement redéfinir, sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, ni même comprendre ce que l'I.A. demandait désormais d'elle.  
>Elle était privée de repères, et faisait donc ce qui lui semblait logique dans cette situation : observer et écouter. Une partie d'elle-même lui disait d'aller prévenir ses supérieurs, mais cette impulsion se voyait bloquée par la curiosité toujours croissante, la voix féminine partageant de temps à autre ses expériences passées. Mais à cette curiosité venait s'ajouter une peur inexprimable, qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours, faisant presque chaque nuit des rêves dont elle n'avait que des souvenirs partiels, qu'elle savait rattachés à ces discussions, aux évènements qui avaient apparemment marqué la personnalité de l'I.A. durant la guerre qui s'était conclue par le départ des Anciens de Pégase.<br>La jeune femme se rendait compte que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Atlantis pesait parfaitement son intonation, les intervalles entre ces échanges et leur contenu, mais elle jouait le jeu, ne sachant pas à quelle fin son interlocutrice lui expliquait ses réactions à l'époque où elle fut engagée dans la guerre contre les Wraith.

_Elle sait tout, et elle peut probablement tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut… vouloir ? Peut-elle vouloir, déjà ? Oui, elle est autonome, et consciente. Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas été créée par des humains, je ne peux pas lui appliquer ma manière de penser… Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être simple, ce boulot ? Je me suis engagée pour étudier les Anciens, pas jouer à une partie d'échecs avec une I.A. multimillénaire !_ se dit-elle en quittant son bureau, son ordinateur sous le bras.  
>Comme chaque semaine désormais, elle devait rendre compte personnellement à Jackson, et elle se demandait s'il se doutait de l'évolution de sa relation avec Atlantis, et de ce que pourrait faire cette dernière si elle trahissait sa confiance.<br>Et de toutes les éventualités envisagées, aucune n'était bonne pour elle…

Franchissant un croisement, la scientifique dut faire usage de tous ses réflexes pour s'arrêter à temps lorsque son supérieur surgit devant elle, marchant sans regarder devant lui.  
>-Oh ! Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle en sursautant.<br>-Pas de mal, répondit-il.  
>Son regard se posa sur le document qui avait attiré son attention quelques instants plus tôt." La réunion doit-elle être reportée ?", demanda-t-elle en indiquant le feuillet<br>-Comment ça ? Oh, ça ? dit-il en s'attardant un instant dessus. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien d'urgent. Venez.  
>Anna le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.<br>Il s'arrêta devant la porte et fit signe à la jeune femme d'entrer.  
>-Excusez-moi, je dois juste un passer un coup de fil. Allô, docteur Weir ? Ici Jackson. Oui, je vais m'absenter une semaine à partir de samedi prochain. S'il y a une urgence qui dépasse l'habituel, donc quelque chose de moins bénin qu'une offensive majeure Wraith ou une attaque de Réplicateurs, je serai joignable par le canal habituel. Mais, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais pour une fois passer une semaine de congés tranquille… D'accord, je vous ramènerai des souvenirs, si je trouve quelque chose de valable. D'accord. Merci. A plus tard. Jackson, terminé.<br>L'archéologue rentra à son tour dans le bureau, et s'assit devant Anna.  
>-Désolé, mais Elizabeth préfère être au courant aussitôt que possible pour ce genre de choses. Donc, où en étions-nous ? Ah, le rapport hebdomadaire sur les informations que nous a offertes notre nouvelle hôtesse.<br>Anna attendit quelques instants, se demandant si Atlantis relèverait le sarcasme, puis commença à présenter les informations correspondant à sa nouvelle affectation.  
>Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Jackson transféra les données vers son ordinateur, avant de demander à sa subordonnée :<br>-Comment se passe la cohabitation, pour l'instant ?  
>-Pour l'instant, bien. Atlantis respecte sa part du marché, et je n'ai pas vraiment de critique à faire. A ce que j'ai vu dans les rapports sur les I.A. que vous avez pu croiser, docteur, c'aurait pu être largement pire.<br>-Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur elle ou sur ses motivations ?  
>-…elle m'a donné quelques renseignements, au fil de nos entretiens. Ca reste fragmentaire, mais j'ai mis ce que j'avais.<br>Ce soir-là, elle se rentra dans son appartement sans dîner, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Elle avait commencé à mentir, et n'était pas sûre de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cacher une partie de ses discussions avec Atlantis. Jackson, qu'elle considérait pourtant comme un modèle, n'avait pas été tenu au courant de ses discussions plus… personnelles avec l'entité Ancienne. La curiosité se mêlait à l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'I.A., l'incitant à poursuivre dans cette voie, qu'elle savait, en revanche, très dangereuse.  
>Et, une fois de plus, Atlantis se mit à discuter avec elle, abordant des décisions que l'I.A. semblait regretter.<p>

Les rêves se faisaient moins violents ; l'évolution, très lente, se manifestait moins par la nature des pensées que par leur rythme. La jeune femme, toujours inconsciente, avait désormais l'impression de pouvoir commencer à s'adapter au débit des souvenirs qui venaient la hanter.  
>Elle luttait, souffrait ou simplement regardait les autres autour d'elle mourir, mais sa tension diminuait. Le massacre sur Dakara avait à présent un témoin, qui semblait la connaître et qui savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. La destruction du <em>Bellérophon<em> n'était plus seulement sienne à porter, tout comme les centaines de corps irradiés qui s'étaient étendus devant elle.  
>Il n'y avait pas d'échange direct, juste une sensation d'empathie, qui suffisait à Shanti pour recommencer à penser. Les souvenirs ne s'imposaient plus comme des faits bruts, impossibles à éviter ou à refuser, mais devenaient des émotions, qu'elle se mettait progressivement à interpréter dans un état de semi-conscience.<br>Son esprit se fixait désormais sur une image, sur un son, plutôt que de subir le torrent qui l'avait torturée auparavant. Elle les visualisait non sans mal, l'objet de son attention étant à chaque fois confus, troublé. Les détails sur lesquels elle tentait de se fixer s'évanouissaient aussitôt qu'ils étaient apparus, pour revenir l'instant d'après, sous une forme légèrement différente. Lentement, les faits qu'elle tenait pour acquis évoluaient, sa responsabilité n'étant plus indubitable. A ses pensées venaient s'en rajouter d'autres, plus rassurantes.  
><em>Vous ne pouviez pas parfaitement maîtriser tout ce matériel, même avec vos… capacités.<br>A chaque instant, vous avez fait le maximum pour éviter les morts inutiles.  
>Je ne peux pas espérer vous comprendre, mais de ce que j'ai vu, vous pourriez être largement différente, et… Je ne suis pas douée là-dedans, hein ? Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que, pour moi, on se définit par ses choix et par les leçons qu'on en tire. Ca parait un peu simpliste, mais j'essaie de fonctionner comme ça. Alors, pour moi, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, et que vous vous souveniez encore de ces évènements, qu'ils aient encore de l'importance par rapport à tout le reste, ça devrait plutôt vous encourager à avancer. A ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a pas grand-monde, ici ou dans la Voie Lactée, pour qui la mort d'autant de personnes a de l'importance. En tout cas, pas grand-monde parmi ceux qui comptent vraiment… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais…<em>

-… mais je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un pour qui la vie a de la valeur qui prenne les décisions plutôt qu'un monstre. Parce qu'on en a eu notre part, termina Anna, le regard perdu dans l'océan où croisaient au loin une poignée de navires militaires et scientifiques.

Van'Tet suivait docilement son nouveau chef, observant du coin de l'œil son environnement, à la recherche de toute information utile.  
>-Voilà les baraquements, lui dit Jomah, le responsable des mercenaires. Tu prends une couchette libre et tu t'y installes. On viendra t'appeler pour voir un peu comment tu te débrouilles avec une arme et te filer de nouveaux vêtements. A partir de maintenant, le boulot est simple : tu obéis, tu observes, tu apprends. On n'a rien contre les initiatives, mais les conneries, je les tolère pas. Compris ?<br>-Oui.

Le jaffa trouva rapidement une place sans affaires à proximité, et s'assit dessus.  
><em>Bon, et bien ça y est. Je suis dans la place. Maintenant, il faut en apprendre plus sur ce groupe…<em>  
>Son attention se porta alors sur les quelques objets personnels que ses nouveaux voisins de chambrée, pour l'instant absents, avaient placé à proximité de leur minuscule espace vital. Il y voyait des hologrammes familiaux, quelques objets sans valeur apparente, mais rien qui pouvait s'apparenter à une arme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver le râtelier, à proximité de la sortie, et l'espion s'en rapprocha. Par curiosité, il essaya d'ouvrir l'un des casiers, mais sans succès.<br>-Identification biologique. Tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir sans être enregistré.  
>Van'Tet se retourna brusquement, trouvant une femme derrière lui, dans le couloir.<br>-Ah… merci pour l'information… ?  
>-Désolée. Je m'appelle Suessi, répondit-elle. Je suis l'assistante du patron. C'est moi qui vais voir ce que tu sais faire. Viens.<br>Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, aussitôt suivie par Van'Tet.  
>-Tu es jaffa. Ancien membre de la garde de Dakara, c'est ça ?<br>-Oui, je suis parti car…  
>-Je m'en fous. L'important, c'est que tu sois là, et que tu te rendes utile. Quelles armes sais-tu utiliser ?<br>-La lance, le zat'nik'tel, la grenade à choc, et je sais comment utiliser le déphaseur, termina-t-il en décrivant la seule arme que les jaffas avaient contre les Reetou et les éventuels Ashrak parcourant encore la Voie Lactée.  
>-C'est tout ? Pas d'arme à feu ?<br>-Non. Il y a quelques armes terriennes et langariennes dans l'arsenal, mais presque personne ne s'en sert.  
>-Encore heureux pour tous les mercenaires et pirates de la galaxie, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte gardée par deux soldats en armes. Le jour où vous commencerez à vous servir de vraies armes, il faudra commencer à faire attention… Enfin, pas d'expérience, donc. Tu vas devoir apprendre, et vite, si tu veux continuer à faire partie de l'équipe.<br>-D'accord…  
>Les deux mercenaires s'écartèrent devant elle après avoir ouvert la porte qu'ils gardaient, révélant un hangar de grande taille, que Van'Tet reconnut aussitôt comme l'une des deux baies de chasseurs. Il se raidit aussitôt lorsque le bruit de plusieurs rafales vint à ses oreilles, avant de remarquer la présence de plusieurs tireurs, qui semblaient s'entraîner sur des cibles situées sur le mur en face de lui.<br>-Voici l'endroit où tu vas passer tout ton temps pendant les prochains jours, si tu veux être à notre standard. Et, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'échouer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.  
>Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un autre râtelier, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste, prenant l'une des armes à l'intérieur pour l'envoyer à Van'Tet, qui l'attrapa au vol. Il la détailla du regard, reconnaissant un fusil d'origine terrienne, tandis que Suessi refermait le casier, une arme dans l'autre main. Ramassant quelques chargeurs qu'elle avait posé au sol, sa nouvelle instructrice lui fit signe, au milieu du vacarme des rafales, de la suivre.<br>Il l'accompagna jusque dans une alcôve protégée par un petit champ de force, qui, une fois passé, bloqua tous les sons de l'extérieur.  
>-Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre la base, puis je vais te mettre avec un de tes nouveaux potes, qui va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait.<br>Elle désigna l'arme.  
>-Ceci est une arme à feu terrienne. Elle est simple, facile à entretenir, mortelle et bien plus précise que vos lances. Pour faire simple, c'est la base de tout groupe de mercenaire qui se respecte, maintenant, et nous plus que les autres, puisqu'on a été les premiers à en trouver les plans et à les vendre à la concurrence. Et, désolé pour toi, lui dit-elle avec un regard contredisant ses propos, mais la série de déculottées que vous ont filé les Terriens à l'époque des Goa'uld a largement contribué à faire passer ceux qui se baladent encore avec une lance pour des ploucs… Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est justifié.<br>Van'Tet ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle avait partiellement raison, et que la lance, malgré sa puissance supérieure, demandait des années d'entraînement pour être utilisée avec une efficacité acceptable, alors qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il maîtrise cette arme en quelques jours à peine.  
>-Bon, évidemment, elle n'est pas parfaite. Il faut la recharger assez souvent, les munitions pèsent lourd et en plus coûtent cher à produire. Alors, jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, tu ne touche pas à ce bouton, continua-t-elle en indiquant un petit sélecteur sur le côté de l'arme. Oh, et contrairement à ta lance, tu va aussi devoir apprendre à l'entretenir si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne. Mais on va voir ça après…<br>Elle engagea l'un des chargeurs courbés par-dessous l'arme brune et noire, puis fit un mouvement brusque.  
>-Alors, pour viser, commença-t-elle, c'est ici…<p>

Les deux membres opérationnels de SG-22 se regardèrent un instant, surpris par la nouvelle.  
>-Comment ça, l'opération est annulée ? demanda Campbell.<br>-Je viens d'avoir de nouvelles informations, lieutenant, répondit l'I.A. L'un des individus qui nous concernait semble travailler de concert avec votre flotte.  
>-Vous voulez dire, l'un des hauts-gradés jaffas ? s'étonna Maltez.<br>-C'est cela même. Depuis les transmissions en provenance de Dakara, les communications depuis vos navires situés dans le nuage de Magellan ont subi une augmentation significative, qui ne peut qu'être liée à l'évolution de la situation stratégique.  
>-Et, ça veut dire qu'on change de plan ? reprit le pilote. Désolé si je suis un peu lent, mais bon, c'est peut-être dû à quelqu'un ici qui se complait dans le technoblabla.<br>-Pour être claire, lieutenant Campbell, il est désormais inutile de chercher à briser le système de cryptage diplomatique jaffa, puisque celui que vos forces militaires stratégiques utilisent a une base mathématique, que je suis à même de franchir.  
>-Oh. Et, ça prendra combien de temps ?<br>-Huit virgule six microsecondes.  
>-Heu ? lâcha Campbell.<br>-Oui, je suis forcée de reconnaître que vos concepteurs sont extrêmement doués au vu du niveau technologique qui est le vôtre. Je n'ai plus eu de défi aussi complexe depuis les virus de combat Wraith. En-dehors de la situation actuelle dans son ensemble, bien sûr.  
>-Me…merci ? dit Maltez, qui ne savait quoi penser, son esprit fusant pour essayer d'envisager les implications que pouvaient avoir l'accès d'Atlantis aux communications stratégiques. Et… et maintenant ?<br>-Je vais désormais analyser les nouvelles informations pour déterminer la marche à suivre…


	13. Dans la toile

Pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années, le visage du vieux jaffa était éclairé d'un large sourire. Il savait que les morts s'étaient comptées par dizaines lors de l'attaque, que la décision qu'il avait prise, si elle se retournait contre lui, risquait de détruire tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, que son plan n'était pas encore préparé.  
>Mais en contrepartie, son intervention dans l'Assemblée avait causé une stupeur sans précédent, dont il avait apprécié chaque instant. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gerak que Bra'Tac sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle de cette journée, non pas pour l'évènement historique qu'il venait de causer, mais bien pour la figure abasourdie de son éternel adversaire. L'ancien chef rebelle savait qu'il fallait apprécier chacune de ses victoires, aussi petite soit-elle, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception, surtout quand elle se faisait au détriment d'un individu aussi désagréable que Gerak.<p>

Les différents représentants de la Nation Jaffa avaient gardé le silence pendant une longue minute, hésitant à interrompre leur pair qui allait forcément continuer sa déclaration, lui donnant un tout autre sens, puis, se rendant compte de la situation, restèrent cois.  
>Le reste de la session fut alors…mémorable, tous les plans d'intervention mis au même rebut que les discours préparés par chacune des factions de l'Assemblée, et Bra'Tac fut le seul à apprécier le chaos qu'il avait prévu de causer.<p>

Le CIC du _Concordia_ était à moitié plein, la routine présente dans les paroles et les gestes des officiers-mariniers qui tenaient informés leurs supérieurs de la situation à proximité des appareils terriens.  
>Le second, de quart, lisait la carte des déploiements aériens quand sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix surprise d'un opérateur, qui annonça :<br>-Evolution des contacts ! Les vaisseaux lourds jaffas changent de position !  
>Le second détourna immédiatement son attention vers son subalterne, qui continuait :<br>-Distance en augmentation. Vitesse relative estimée 180 kilomètres par seconde et en augmentation sur cap 0-1-9 par 1-1-8, form…  
>-Activation des boucliers ! l'interrompit l'officier tactique. Systèmes d'armes en chargement sur les contacts 1 à 12 et 15 à 17.<br>-Postes de combat, ordonna le commandant en second du _Concordia_. Activez la grille défensive. Interdiction d'ouvrir le feu sans ordre direct, et activez le bouclier.  
>L'alarme commençait à peine à sonner à bord que le communicateur de celui-ci le prévint d'un appel de l'amiral. Il accepta aussitôt et vit le visage de l'officier.<br>-Laissez les boucliers à la puissance minimale. Gardez les appareils en alerte 0, mais ne les lancez pas sans mon ordre. Pas d'autre consigne pour l'instant ; contentez-vous de rester à bonne distance de la flotte Jaffa.

Le commandant en chef de l'escadre terrienne coupa son écran et se retourna vers l'individu derrière lui :  
>-D'accord, Rya'c. Je vous ai fait confiance. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici avant que ça ne se mette à exploser de partout.<br>Le jaffa, qui venait apparemment de courir sur la distance séparant ses quartiers de ceux de l'amiral, était encadré par deux Marines sur le qui-vive, craignant que la hâte de l'ambassadeur ne signifie un danger pour l'officier qu'ils devaient protéger.  
>-Je viens de recevoir un message urgent de Dakara, amiral, dit-il alors que, sur un geste de celui-ci, les deux gardes quittaient la pièce. Nous venons d'y être attaqués par une force inconnue, qui a causé de nombreuses pertes parmi nos défenseurs. Ce matin, l'Assemblée s'est réunie en session extraordinaire, et maître Bra'tac a fait voter une déclaration de guerre.<br>-Pardon ? s'exclama l'officier.  
>-Nos vaisseaux ont maintenant pour ordre de détruire tout ce qui s'approchera à portée de leurs armes, et les privilèges diplomatiques ont été révoqués pour la durée du conflit.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Bra'tac ? Nous ne vous avons pas attaqués !  
>-Nous le savons parfaitement, amiral. Et j'ai eu des consignes spécifiques, votre coopération étant indispensable pour éviter le bain de sang…<p>

Bra'tac avait réussi à devancer son adversaire, et à se servir de ses propres valeurs contre lui. Peut-être, se disait l'ambassadeur, qu'avec une poignée de décennies supplémentaires, le mentor de son père pourrait commencer à apprécier la politique.  
>La proposition, acceptée en un temps record, mettait chaque jaffa armé en état de guerre, mais en prenant garde de ne pas désigner, directement ou non, d'ennemi à abattre.<p>

Rya'c prit soin de n'oublier aucun élément du message qui lui avait été transmis, depuis la session extraordinaire jusqu'aux véritables conséquences politiques et militaires de la nouvelle guerre.  
>-Grâce à cette déclaration et à sa propre réputation, poursuivit-il, Bra'tac a pu ordonner une réorganisation des forces qui a dispersé dans les différents secteurs les vaisseaux liés à Gerak.<br>-Donc, vous me dites qu'en partant en guerre, vous avez privé Gerak de l'initiative et de sa force brute.  
>-Parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de ne pas céder à d'éventuelles provocations, le temps que nous puissions le priver définitivement de ses soutiens.<br>-… Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Rya'c. Si votre pari échoue, si quelqu'un chez vous décide de tirer…  
>-Bra'tac l'a compris, amiral. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : Gerak allait se servir de l'attaque comme, comment dites-vous ?<br>-_casus belli_ ?  
>-Oui, c'est cela. Il allait prétendre que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir être responsables de cette agression, et demander réclamation.<br>-Est-ce que la Terre a été prévenue ?  
>-Oui, le message a été transmis à tous nos ambassadeurs. Ce qui implique que toutes les puissances de la galaxie sont désormais au courant qu'il serait très imprudent de s'approcher de nos forces, du moins pour le moment.<br>-Votre déclaration de guerre est donc plus diplomatique que militaire ?  
>-Absolument, amiral. Et dans ce domaine, soyez assuré que maître Bra'Tac est infiniment plus compétent que Gerak. Après tout, il a bien survécu en tant que prima d'Apophis jusqu'à un âge respectable, avant d'être le ciment de la Rébellion.<br>-Très bien, conclut l'amiral, avec un léger sourire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un état-major à aller rassurer avant qu'une bordée de missiles ne parte sur un malentendu aussi bénin qu'une déclaration de guerre. Vous transmettrez mes félicitations à ce vieux sournois, d'accord ?  
>L'ambassadeur s'inclina, avant de se faire raccompagner à la porte par l'officier, rejoignant deux Marines qui virent avec soulagement qu'ils ne seraient pas directement concernés par la crise qui se matérialisait tout autour d'eux.<p>

-Pourquoi avez-vous fui Dakara ?  
>-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Van'Tet sans simuler son exaspération. Nos chefs veulent la guerre à tout prix, et je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer pour régler des comptes qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Et puis avec l'attaque…<br>-Comment saviez-vous où étaient gardés Jal et Nemak ?  
>-Je fais, faisais, partie de la garde centrale de Dakara. Vos deux amis devaient être exécutés dans trois jours, et j'étais affecté à leur escorte jusqu'au Chappaï.<br>Il soupira.  
>-Ecoutez, tuez-moi ou libérez-moi, mais je vous ai tout dit ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver un endroit où je puisse utiliser mes compétences avant d'aller m'installer le plus loin possible de ces vieux fous qui ne pensent qu'à s'entretuer par mon intermédiaire. Avec vous, j'aurais au moins de quoi prendre ma retraite quelque part loin de tout ça, avec assez de trétonine pour le restant de mes jours. En échange…<br>-On a compris, on a compris, tu te bats pour nous, on te paie, et dès que tu as assez, tu te tires sans te retourner.  
>-Voilà, en somme.<p>

Son interrogateur se leva.  
>-Je vais revenir.<br>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune jaffa distingua quelques gardes qui tenaient d'un air menaçant leurs armes, des copies inélégantes d'armes terriennes, telles que Van'Tet en avait souvent vu entre les mains de mercenaires, voire même de jaffas. Entre les hommes de main se trouvait une humaine, d'environ quarante ans, qui le regarda d'un air attentif avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui quittait la cellule, prenant soin de ne pas parler avant la fermeture de celle-ci.

_Ils sont prudents… Alors, si en plus il n'y avait pas eu tout ce carnage sur Dakara, ils m'auraient probablement abattu sur-le-champ,_ se dit-il en ayant un sentiment aigre-doux au souvenir de l'attaque qui l'avait traumatisé, mais qui lui sauvait apparemment la vie en fournissant un mobile à sa défection.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
>-Il semble que tu sois un membre très récent de la garde de Dakara. Certains pourraient même penser que tu y as été mis pour mieux nous infiltrer.<br>-Si vous en savez autant sur moi, vous devriez vous rappeler que je ne suis qu'un soldat, et je n'ai pas choisi là où j'ai été envoyé.  
>-Bien sûr. Il parait d'ailleurs que ta précédente affectation s'est terminée avec pas mal de grabuge. Tu es l'un des rares survivants d'une attaque, à ce qu'il parait… Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça fait beaucoup ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prendrait un type qui attire les catastrophes ?<br>-Parce que vous voulez quelqu'un qui leur survit.  
>-…bien dit. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un jaffa avec la langue bien pendue.<br>-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais survivre ?  
>-Ca reste à voir, ça reste à voir, lui dit son interrogateur, avec un sourire qui, cette fois-ci, ne semblait pas empreint de violence. La patronne est d'accord pour te prendre, si tu nous dis ce que tu faisais exactement avant d'être ramené sur Dakara.<br>-Je…, hésita Van'Tet.  
>-Tiens, plus de piques, plus de réponses préparées et réfléchies ? Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, et que tu veux devenir l'un des nôtres, dis-nous la vérité. Et avant de répondre, dis-toi bien que nous avons les moyens de confirmer ton histoire, et que si tu nous a menti… disons que tu auras quelques parsecs à naviguer dans le vide pour retrouver ta patrie. Sans combinaison.<br>-C'était… un centre de recherche militaire, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un silence éprouvant. On y développait des nouvelles armes et des protections pour nos vaisseaux. Je ne sais rien de plus, je n'y étais qu'un simple garde.  
><em>La mission vaut plus que cette information,<em> se dit-il pour se dédouaner. _Et de toute façon, l'Installation a été détruite, ça ne sert plus à rien de protéger son secret._  
>L'homme en face de lui se leva.<br>-Très bien, dit-il avant de lui en lui faisant signe de l'accompagner. Bienvenue à bord.  
>-C'est… c'est bon ?<br>-Nous savions déjà pour "l'Installation", Van'Tet. Pour l'instant, tu sembles pouvoir nous être utile, alors tes compétences seront utilisées. Bien sûr, on te gardera à l'œil, et fais-moi confiance, rien ne nous échappe. C'est d'ailleurs notre fond de commerce.

-La situation vient à nouveau de se complexifier, commença la voix d'Atlantis. Les répercussions de l'opération sur Dakara continuent de se faire sentir. Dans les douze heures ayant suivi votre extraction, les flottes de la nation "jaffa" se sont réorganisées et les communications internes ont connu une augmentation significative de volume et de protection.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? demanda Campbell.<br>-Au vu des messages que j'ai réussi à décrypter, une déclaration de guerre a été faite.  
>-Une guerre ? l'interrompit le pilote. Contre la Terre ?<br>-Les transmissions sont contradictoires, et il m'est actuellement impossible de connaître cette information. La seule chose de sûre, à l'heure qu'il est, est que notre mission en a été le détonateur.  
>-Comment ça, on ne sait pas contre qui les jaffas sont en guerre ? dit Maltez. Je croyais qu'on avait réactivé le matériel là-bas pour vous permettre d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe.<br>-Oui, continua Campbell. Il vous suffirait de voir où se font les combats.  
>-Il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement pour le moment, lieutenant, et aucune autre force n'a réagi militairement de manière à montrer son implication dans ce conflit. De plus, le cryptage utilisé pour les messages diplomatiques jaffa est, de par sa structure, très difficile à déchiffrer en l'absence d'informations précises sur les correspondants.<br>-Quel genre ?  
>-Tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre sur la vie de l'individu en question, et, dans le cas d'un cryptage mnémo-émotionnel, les informations les plus personnelles sont aussi les plus pertinentes, ce qui accroit la difficulté de ma tâche.<br>-Et… sans ces renseignements ? demanda Maltez. On peut faire quelque chose ?  
>-Bien sûr, commandant, mais la situation où nous sommes est critique sur de nombreux points. Comme je vous l'ai dit, notre action a accéléré de nombreux processus déjà en place. Pour faire converger les différentes parties en présence vers une issue acceptable, il nous faut agir avec vitesse, force et précision. Ce qui nécessite des renseignements fiables.<br>-Et, vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir casser le code des Jaffas ? Je croyais que vous aviez une avance technologique absolue par rapport à eux… et à nous, s'inquiéta Campbell.  
>-Le système de cryptage utilisé n'offre aucune approche mathématique ou logique, puisqu'il est basé sur des émotions et des expériences communes aux correspondants. Je peux, a posteriori, déterminer le sens d'un tel message en observant les actions de l'émetteur et du récepteur, mais même ainsi, le même contenu pourra être codé par un souvenir différent lors de l'échange suivant. Il est donc nécessaire de connaitre les deux individus, puis d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur leurs rapports.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ça ? l'interrogea Campbell.  
>-La solution la plus rapide serait l'enlèvement de l'une des deux personnes, suivi de son interrogatoire, mais, selon mon estimation, les conséquences d'une telle intervention seraient défavorables à l'issue recherchée, même en prenant en compte les avantages qui en découlent. Je suggère donc une étude indirecte des correspondants, sachant que j'ai déjà pu prioriser le canal le plus important.<br>Elle interrompit Campbell alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole :  
>-Ce qui veut dire, en clair, lieutenant, que nous aurons à établir un profil psychologique de ces deux personnes, par l'intermédiaire de leurs connaissances et de leurs activités.<br>-On a combien de temps pour ce job ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, commandant. Chaque minute passée sans pouvoir accéder aux communications diplomatiques jaffa nous éloigne de notre objectif.<br>-Et pour Shanti ? Elle peut avoir besoin d'aide, reprit l'officier.  
>-Mes installations médicales sont entièrement adaptées à ses blessures.<br>-Ne commencez pas, Atlantis, répondit Maltez, énervé. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Elle est en état de choc, et elle aura plus besoin d'une aide psychologique qu'autre chose quand elle se réveillera. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vos compétences sont limitées, là-dessus, alors je ne vais pas vous laisser seule avec Shanti quand elle se réveillera.  
>-…Très bien, commandant. Dans l'éventualité d'un réveil du lieutenant Bhosle, je ramènerais immédiatement l'un d'entre vous à bord afin d'aider votre coéquipière. Cela vous convient-il ?<br>-…D'accord.

L'ordinateur travaillait silencieusement, et, sans plus de bruit, Carl lisait avec attention un magazine spécialisé. L'article présentait une innovation qui allait, selon les auteurs, révolutionner le marché automobile, qui avait déjà subi des bouleversements avec l'introduction en quelques années à peine des véhicules électriques rentables. L'ex-pilote, sachant ce qu'il cherchait, lisait entre les lignes pour identifier les technologies rapportées du Programme, que ses partenaires industriels introduisaient petit à petit sur Terre. Le magazine lui-même avait attiré son attention, sa couverture mettant en valeur les nouveaux tableaux de bord virtualisés qu'il avait utilisés lors de sa formation et de son trop bref séjour à bord du _Concordia_.  
>Sa décision avait été prise, et il comptait se replonger dans le Programme, malgré son expulsion. Trop de personnes savaient pour qu'il n'y ait pas de moyens d'accéder aux informations qu'il recherchait. L'ancien lieutenant faisait confiance à son ami à bord de l'imposant vaisseau pour se renseigner sur les circonstances de l'incident qui lui avait coûté sa carrière, mais il devait trouver un moyen de reprendre contact avec lui.<br>Le bip de son moniteur, annonçant la fin des calculs, le ramena à son travail, qu'il s'efforçait de faire avec efficacité pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son embryon de recherche. La simulation indiquait la résistance structurelle de la cellule d'un appareil à réaction, en fonction de différents paramètres atmosphériques, terriens ou non.  
>Le bureau d'études où il était désormais employé travaillait à la conception du nouvel appareil de chasse prévu pour la défense planétaire, et dont la majorité des capacités seraient, à l'instar de celles de son prédécesseur, inconnues d'un public persuadé d'y voir le nouveau jouet ruineux de l'Alliance Atlantique.<br>Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'attarda sur une représentation informatique d'un autre appareil, différent en forme, mais identique dans la conception et la construction, qui porterait, du moins sur Terre, les cocardes des différentes puissances asiatiques et russes.  
><em>Facile de faire la course aux armements quand on est tout seul sur la piste et avec plein de dopants…<em> se dit-il en grimaçant.  
>Il comprenait la nécessité de ce semi-secret, mais pourtant était dérangé par la facilité avec laquelle tout contrôle pouvait être perdu.<br>_Les industries, les communications… Noyautées… Personne dans le public n'a la moindre idée de ce qui se passe depuis dix ans… Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir changer ça. Tant que ça marche… Mais ça ne change rien à ton foutu problème, Carl. Si je ne peux pas reprendre contact avec quelqu'un, je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé !_

- Mes attributions au sein de l'empire Altéran de Pégase, comme vous nommez cette galaxie, allaient bien au delà de l'administration de la cité elle-même. Cela constituait en fait la part la moins contraignante de mes fonctions, car, comme vous avez pu le constater au cours des années durant lesquelles je suis demeurée endormie, l'endroit se gère pour ainsi dire de lui-même. Les Atlantes attendaient avant tout de moi que je prenne soin des populations abritées en mon sein, ainsi que des guerriers partis à bord de nos vaisseaux pour contenir la marée des Wraith. Les autres Cités et moi-même coordonnions les efforts de nos bâtiments de guerre, en appliquant bien entendu les ordres du Haut Conseil que j'abritais. Les Altérans se fiaient à nos analyses, se reposaient sur nos estimations. C'était une lourde responsabilité, lorsque nous étions devenues toutes les dix les derniers bastions de tout le peuple Altéran.  
>- J'imagine, murmura Anna, alors que rien n'était moins vrai. En écoutant le récit de l'intelligence artificielle, elle voyait presque les titanesques croiseurs Anciens cheminant à travers l'hyperespace, tous chargés de soldats dotés de capacités psychiques inimaginables et d'une puissance de calcul surpassant tout ce que les plus puissants ordinateurs terriens étaient susceptible de produire. Des centaines de vaisseaux, alors qu'un seul aurait suffit à soumettre la Voie Lactée toute entière...<br>- L'une de ces batailles eut lieu peu de temps avant le siège d'Atlantis. Nous disposions alors encore de nombreux bâtiments de combat, et de suffisamment de combattants pour en garnir les ponts. Mes senseurs indiquaient une activité Wraith anormale dans un secteur riche en minerais précieux, dont je ne peux vous révéler les coordonnées, avertit Atlantis comme Anna ouvrait la bouche. Ce terreau aurait permit la formation accélérée de nombreuses nouvelles Ruches. Ces informations concordaient avec les données rapportées par nos espions infiltrés, selon lesquelles une proportion inhabituelle de reines Wraith avait récemment été enfantée. Sur mon conseil, Atlantes et Aïenlantes ont donc lancé une offensive conjointe sur les camps des Fouisseurs. Pour une fois, les rapports de force nous semblaient favorables - un vaisseau Ancien pour quarante de ses équivalents Wraith.  
>Anna déglutit discrètement.<br>- Mais nous avions été bernés. Il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Les Wraith avaient commencé l'exploitation depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ; leur récent pic d'activité n'était que poudre aux yeux, comme vous dites. Les Ruches présentes en orbite n'étaient que l'avant-garde de toutes celles qui attendaient sous la surface. Leurs brouilleurs des Wraith étaient d'une efficacité remarquable ; malgré tous mes efforts pour envisager le pire, je ne cessais de les sous-estimer.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Anna, saisie par les inflexions de regret dans la voix artificielle.<br>Elle peinait à se rappeler que son interlocutrice était rien moins qu'humaine. Mais Atlantis était aussi le fruit de la science des Anciens ; elle n'était pas entièrement maîtresse de sa nature. Concernant ses limites, les terriens en étaient réduits aux conjectures.  
>- Nous avons perdu. L'ennemi était trop nombreux, la zone efficacement piégée. Dès que mes senseurs ont cessé d'être aveuglés, j'ai prédit l'issu de la bataille. Au moins mon estimation du nombre de victimes s'avérât-elle remarquablement proche de la vérité. Une fois les Fléaux infiltrés à l'intérieur des croiseurs, ce fut un véritable massacre.<br>- Les Fléaux ? répéta Anna, mal à l'aise.  
>- Une caste de guerriers d'élite conçue spécialement pour la guerre contre mes créateurs, et aujourd'hui oubliée. Vous avez d'ailleurs tout lieu de vous en féliciter…<p>

Les discussions avec Atlantis prenaient petit à petit une nouvelle tournure, alors que le rôle qu'Anna jouait dans cette relation s'était vu brutalement redéfinir, sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, ni même comprendre ce que l'I.A. demandait désormais d'elle.  
>Elle était privée de repères, et faisait donc ce qui lui semblait logique dans cette situation : observer et écouter. Une partie d'elle-même lui disait d'aller prévenir ses supérieurs, mais cette impulsion se voyait bloquée par la curiosité toujours croissante, la voix féminine partageant de temps à autre ses expériences passées. Mais à cette curiosité venait s'ajouter une peur inexprimable, qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours, faisant presque chaque nuit des rêves dont elle n'avait que des souvenirs partiels, qu'elle savait rattachés à ces discussions, aux évènements qui avaient apparemment marqué la personnalité de l'I.A. durant la guerre qui s'était conclue par le départ des Anciens de Pégase.<br>La jeune femme se rendait compte que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Atlantis pesait parfaitement son intonation, les intervalles entre ces échanges et leur contenu, mais elle jouait le jeu, ne sachant pas à quelle fin son interlocutrice lui expliquait ses réactions à l'époque où elle fut engagée dans la guerre contre les Wraith.

_Elle sait tout, et elle peut probablement tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut… vouloir ? Peut-elle vouloir, déjà ? Oui, elle est autonome, et consciente. Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas été créée par des humains, je ne peux pas lui appliquer ma manière de penser… Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être simple, ce boulot ? Je me suis engagée pour étudier les Anciens, pas jouer à une partie d'échecs avec une I.A. multimillénaire !_ se dit-elle en quittant son bureau, son ordinateur sous le bras.  
>Comme chaque semaine désormais, elle devait rendre compte personnellement à Jackson, et elle se demandait s'il se doutait de l'évolution de sa relation avec Atlantis, et de ce que pourrait faire cette dernière si elle trahissait sa confiance.<br>Et de toutes les éventualités envisagées, aucune n'était bonne pour elle…

Franchissant un croisement, la scientifique dut faire usage de tous ses réflexes pour s'arrêter à temps lorsque son supérieur surgit devant elle, marchant sans regarder devant lui.  
>-Oh ! Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle en sursautant.<br>-Pas de mal, répondit-il.  
>Son regard se posa sur le document qui avait attiré son attention quelques instants plus tôt." La réunion doit-elle être reportée ?", demanda-t-elle en indiquant le feuillet<br>-Comment ça ? Oh, ça ? dit-il en s'attardant un instant dessus. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien d'urgent. Venez.  
>Anna le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.<br>Il s'arrêta devant la porte et fit signe à la jeune femme d'entrer.  
>-Excusez-moi, je dois juste un passer un coup de fil. Allô, docteur Weir ? Ici Jackson. Oui, je vais m'absenter une semaine à partir de samedi prochain. S'il y a une urgence qui dépasse l'habituel, donc quelque chose de moins bénin qu'une offensive majeure Wraith ou une attaque de Réplicateurs, je serai joignable par le canal habituel. Mais, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais pour une fois passer une semaine de congés tranquille… D'accord, je vous ramènerai des souvenirs, si je trouve quelque chose de valable. D'accord. Merci. A plus tard. Jackson, terminé.<br>L'archéologue rentra à son tour dans le bureau, et s'assit devant Anna.  
>-Désolé, mais Elizabeth préfère être au courant aussitôt que possible pour ce genre de choses. Donc, où en étions-nous ? Ah, le rapport hebdomadaire sur les informations que nous a offertes notre nouvelle hôtesse.<br>Anna attendit quelques instants, se demandant si Atlantis relèverait le sarcasme, puis commença à présenter les informations correspondant à sa nouvelle affectation.  
>Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Jackson transféra les données vers son ordinateur, avant de demander à sa subordonnée :<br>-Comment se passe la cohabitation, pour l'instant ?  
>-Pour l'instant, bien. Atlantis respecte sa part du marché, et je n'ai pas vraiment de critique à faire. A ce que j'ai vu dans les rapports sur les I.A. que vous avez pu croiser, docteur, c'aurait pu être largement pire.<br>-Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur elle ou sur ses motivations ?  
>-…elle m'a donné quelques renseignements, au fil de nos entretiens. Ca reste fragmentaire, mais j'ai mis ce que j'avais.<br>Ce soir-là, elle se rentra dans son appartement sans dîner, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Elle avait commencé à mentir, et n'était pas sûre de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cacher une partie de ses discussions avec Atlantis. Jackson, qu'elle considérait pourtant comme un modèle, n'avait pas été tenu au courant de ses discussions plus… personnelles avec l'entité Ancienne. La curiosité se mêlait à l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'I.A., l'incitant à poursuivre dans cette voie, qu'elle savait, en revanche, très dangereuse.  
>Et, une fois de plus, Atlantis se mit à discuter avec elle, abordant des décisions que l'I.A. semblait regretter.<p>

Les rêves se faisaient moins violents ; l'évolution, très lente, se manifestait moins par la nature des pensées que par leur rythme. La jeune femme, toujours inconsciente, avait désormais l'impression de pouvoir commencer à s'adapter au débit des souvenirs qui venaient la hanter.  
>Elle luttait, souffrait ou simplement regardait les autres autour d'elle mourir, mais sa tension diminuait. Le massacre sur Dakara avait à présent un témoin, qui semblait la connaître et qui savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. La destruction du <em>Bellérophon<em> n'était plus seulement sienne à porter, tout comme les centaines de corps irradiés qui s'étaient étendus devant elle.  
>Il n'y avait pas d'échange direct, juste une sensation d'empathie, qui suffisait à Shanti pour recommencer à penser. Les souvenirs ne s'imposaient plus comme des faits bruts, impossibles à éviter ou à refuser, mais devenaient des émotions, qu'elle se mettait progressivement à interpréter dans un état de semi-conscience.<br>Son esprit se fixait désormais sur une image, sur un son, plutôt que de subir le torrent qui l'avait torturée auparavant. Elle les visualisait non sans mal, l'objet de son attention étant à chaque fois confus, troublé. Les détails sur lesquels elle tentait de se fixer s'évanouissaient aussitôt qu'ils étaient apparus, pour revenir l'instant d'après, sous une forme légèrement différente. Lentement, les faits qu'elle tenait pour acquis évoluaient, sa responsabilité n'étant plus indubitable. A ses pensées venaient s'en rajouter d'autres, plus rassurantes.  
><em>Vous ne pouviez pas parfaitement maîtriser tout ce matériel, même avec vos… capacités.<br>A chaque instant, vous avez fait le maximum pour éviter les morts inutiles.  
>Je ne peux pas espérer vous comprendre, mais de ce que j'ai vu, vous pourriez être largement différente, et… Je ne suis pas douée là-dedans, hein ? Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que, pour moi, on se définit par ses choix et par les leçons qu'on en tire. Ca parait un peu simpliste, mais j'essaie de fonctionner comme ça. Alors, pour moi, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, et que vous vous souveniez encore de ces évènements, qu'ils aient encore de l'importance par rapport à tout le reste, ça devrait plutôt vous encourager à avancer. A ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a pas grand-monde, ici ou dans la Voie Lactée, pour qui la mort d'autant de personnes a de l'importance. En tout cas, pas grand-monde parmi ceux qui comptent vraiment… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais…<em>

-… mais je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un pour qui la vie a de la valeur qui prenne les décisions plutôt qu'un monstre. Parce qu'on en a eu notre part, termina Anna, le regard perdu dans l'océan où croisaient au loin une poignée de navires militaires et scientifiques.

Van'Tet suivait docilement son nouveau chef, observant du coin de l'œil son environnement, à la recherche de toute information utile.  
>-Voilà les baraquements, lui dit Jomah, le responsable des mercenaires. Tu prends une couchette libre et tu t'y installes. On viendra t'appeler pour voir un peu comment tu te débrouilles avec une arme et te filer de nouveaux vêtements. A partir de maintenant, le boulot est simple : tu obéis, tu observes, tu apprends. On n'a rien contre les initiatives, mais les conneries, je les tolère pas. Compris ?<br>-Oui.

Le jaffa trouva rapidement une place sans affaires à proximité, et s'assit dessus.  
><em>Bon, et bien ça y est. Je suis dans la place. Maintenant, il faut en apprendre plus sur ce groupe…<em>  
>Son attention se porta alors sur les quelques objets personnels que ses nouveaux voisins de chambrée, pour l'instant absents, avaient placé à proximité de leur minuscule espace vital. Il y voyait des hologrammes familiaux, quelques objets sans valeur apparente, mais rien qui pouvait s'apparenter à une arme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver le râtelier, à proximité de la sortie, et l'espion s'en rapprocha. Par curiosité, il essaya d'ouvrir l'un des casiers, mais sans succès.<br>-Identification biologique. Tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir sans être enregistré.  
>Van'Tet se retourna brusquement, trouvant une femme derrière lui, dans le couloir.<br>-Ah… merci pour l'information… ?  
>-Désolée. Je m'appelle Suessi, répondit-elle. Je suis l'assistante du patron. C'est moi qui vais voir ce que tu sais faire. Viens.<br>Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, aussitôt suivie par Van'Tet.  
>-Tu es jaffa. Ancien membre de la garde de Dakara, c'est ça ?<br>-Oui, je suis parti car…  
>-Je m'en fous. L'important, c'est que tu sois là, et que tu te rendes utile. Quelles armes sais-tu utiliser ?<br>-La lance, le zat'nik'tel, la grenade à choc, et je sais comment utiliser le déphaseur, termina-t-il en décrivant la seule arme que les jaffas avaient contre les Reetou et les éventuels Ashrak parcourant encore la Voie Lactée.  
>-C'est tout ? Pas d'arme à feu ?<br>-Non. Il y a quelques armes terriennes et langariennes dans l'arsenal, mais presque personne ne s'en sert.  
>-Encore heureux pour tous les mercenaires et pirates de la galaxie, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte gardée par deux soldats en armes. Le jour où vous commencerez à vous servir de vraies armes, il faudra commencer à faire attention… Enfin, pas d'expérience, donc. Tu vas devoir apprendre, et vite, si tu veux continuer à faire partie de l'équipe.<br>-D'accord…  
>Les deux mercenaires s'écartèrent devant elle après avoir ouvert la porte qu'ils gardaient, révélant un hangar de grande taille, que Van'Tet reconnut aussitôt comme l'une des deux baies de chasseurs. Il se raidit aussitôt lorsque le bruit de plusieurs rafales vint à ses oreilles, avant de remarquer la présence de plusieurs tireurs, qui semblaient s'entraîner sur des cibles situées sur le mur en face de lui.<br>-Voici l'endroit où tu vas passer tout ton temps pendant les prochains jours, si tu veux être à notre standard. Et, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'échouer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.  
>Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un autre râtelier, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste, prenant l'une des armes à l'intérieur pour l'envoyer à Van'Tet, qui l'attrapa au vol. Il la détailla du regard, reconnaissant un fusil d'origine terrienne, tandis que Suessi refermait le casier, une arme dans l'autre main. Ramassant quelques chargeurs qu'elle avait posé au sol, sa nouvelle instructrice lui fit signe, au milieu du vacarme des rafales, de la suivre.<br>Il l'accompagna jusque dans une alcôve protégée par un petit champ de force, qui, une fois passé, bloqua tous les sons de l'extérieur.  
>-Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre la base, puis je vais te mettre avec un de tes nouveaux potes, qui va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait.<br>Elle désigna l'arme.  
>-Ceci est une arme à feu terrienne. Elle est simple, facile à entretenir, mortelle et bien plus précise que vos lances. Pour faire simple, c'est la base de tout groupe de mercenaire qui se respecte, maintenant, et nous plus que les autres, puisqu'on a été les premiers à en trouver les plans et à les vendre à la concurrence. Et, désolé pour toi, lui dit-elle avec un regard contredisant ses propos, mais la série de déculottées que vous ont filé les Terriens à l'époque des Goa'uld a largement contribué à faire passer ceux qui se baladent encore avec une lance pour des ploucs… Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est justifié.<br>Van'Tet ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle avait partiellement raison, et que la lance, malgré sa puissance supérieure, demandait des années d'entraînement pour être utilisée avec une efficacité acceptable, alors qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il maîtrise cette arme en quelques jours à peine.  
>-Bon, évidemment, elle n'est pas parfaite. Il faut la recharger assez souvent, les munitions pèsent lourd et en plus coûtent cher à produire. Alors, jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, tu ne touche pas à ce bouton, continua-t-elle en indiquant un petit sélecteur sur le côté de l'arme. Oh, et contrairement à ta lance, tu va aussi devoir apprendre à l'entretenir si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne. Mais on va voir ça après…<br>Elle engagea l'un des chargeurs courbés par-dessous l'arme brune et noire, puis fit un mouvement brusque.  
>-Alors, pour viser, commença-t-elle, c'est ici…<p>

Les deux membres opérationnels de SG-22 se regardèrent un instant, surpris par la nouvelle.  
>-Comment ça, l'opération est annulée ? demanda Campbell.<br>-Je viens d'avoir de nouvelles informations, lieutenant, répondit l'I.A. L'un des individus qui nous concernait semble travailler de concert avec votre flotte.  
>-Vous voulez dire, l'un des hauts-gradés jaffas ? s'étonna Maltez.<br>-C'est cela même. Depuis les transmissions en provenance de Dakara, les communications depuis vos navires situés dans le nuage de Magellan ont subi une augmentation significative, qui ne peut qu'être liée à l'évolution de la situation stratégique.  
>-Et, ça veut dire qu'on change de plan ? reprit le pilote. Désolé si je suis un peu lent, mais bon, c'est peut-être dû à quelqu'un ici qui se complait dans le technoblabla.<br>-Pour être claire, lieutenant Campbell, il est désormais inutile de chercher à briser le système de cryptage diplomatique jaffa, puisque celui que vos forces militaires stratégiques utilisent a une base mathématique, que je suis à même de franchir.  
>-Oh. Et, ça prendra combien de temps ?<br>-Huit virgule six microsecondes.  
>-Heu ? lâcha Campbell.<br>-Oui, je suis forcée de reconnaître que vos concepteurs sont extrêmement doués au vu du niveau technologique qui est le vôtre. Je n'ai plus eu de défi aussi complexe depuis les virus de combat Wraith. En-dehors de la situation actuelle dans son ensemble, bien sûr.  
>-Me…merci ? dit Maltez, qui ne savait quoi penser, son esprit fusant pour essayer d'envisager les implications que pouvaient avoir l'accès d'Atlantis aux communications stratégiques. Et… et maintenant ?<br>-Je vais désormais analyser les nouvelles informations pour déterminer la marche à suivre…


	14. Regroupements

"_Vous avez la possibilité de refuser cette proposition, et nous corrigerons votre dossier en conséquence, ainsi que les souvenirs de cet entretien. Comprenez que nous n'avons pas besoin de personnes réticentes."_

Les souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, le sentiment de déjà-vu se mêlant à la migraine qui déchiraient sa tête. Carl ne tenta pas de se relever, se rendant à peine compte qu'il était allongé sur une couchette.

"_Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas expérimenté, je viens de sortir de l'Académie."  
>"Justement."<em>

L'ancien pilote basculait de la conscience à l'inconscience plusieurs fois par minute, sans véritablement s'en apercevoir, ses souvenirs et ses rêves ne formant qu'une seule masse informe qui prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter sa psyché.

"_Cela durera environ six mois, puis les deux ans de votre affectation. Nous vous attendons avec impatience, lieutenant."_

Sans faire d'autre geste, il se plaqua les mains sur le visage, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées, qui commençaient à retrouver un semblant de cohérence.  
><em>Oooooouh, qu'est-ce que…,<em> pensa-t-il lentement, en commençant à balayer les alentours du regard. _Pièce fermée, mal éclairée. Couchette, pas de fenêtre. Et meeeeerde, je suis en taule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
>Après un effort de volonté, il bascula ses jambes de côté et se tint en position assise sur ce qui semblait être le seul ameublement de ce qu'il avait identifié comme une cellule. Aussitôt, l'éclairage s'intensifia, assez progressivement pour ne pas l'aveugler après son séjour dans l'obscurité partielle.<br>_Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai sur moi ?_ se demanda-t-il avant de regarder rapidement ses vêtements, les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait lorsque…

"_Laputan. Machine."_

Il se souvint brusquement de l'agression.  
><em>Merde, c'est vrai, je me suis fait enlever par ces types, genre MIB. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me… Non, je le saurai bien assez tôt, puisqu'ils m'ont laissé en vie.<em>

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et s'immobiliser devant la porte. Il se leva complètement et attendit avec appréhension les quelques secondes qui précédèrent l'ouverture.  
>Un officier, apparemment âgé, fit un pas en avant :<br>-Lieutenant Banet, forces spatiales terriennes ?  
>-Vous êtes en retard… amiral, dit-il en reconnaissant les galons de contre-amiral de l'officier. Mais, à part pour ma retraite anticipée, c'est bien ça.<br>L'officier lui tendit la main, et Carl la serra, après quelques instants d'hésitation.  
>-Bienvenue dans la maison, je suis le contre-amiral Skrevski.<br>-Une seconde… Que se passe-t-il, là ? Sauf votre respect, amiral, j'ai été à peu près… remercié il y a moins d'un mois. Pourquoi tout d'un coup un officier général vient me dire bonjour après m'avoir enlevé ?  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, procédure standard, les souvenirs vont vous revenir d'ici quelques heures. Pour ma présence, disons que le recrutement dans la section 2 n'est pas aussi volumineux que celui de l'Académie, et que votre dossier a attiré mon attention. Et apparemment celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour que votre réactivation se fasse aussi brusquement.<br>Carl soupira.  
>-S'il vous plait… demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant une grande lassitude. Je viens de me faire enlever, je me réveille dans une cellule, avec un mal de crâne pas possible, un amiral m'apprend que je suis intégré à quelque chose, et, si je n'ai pas rapidement une explication simple… je crois que je vais craquer. Je vous ai dit que j'avais mal à la tête ?<br>L'officier lâcha un petit rire amusé.  
>-D'accord. De toute façon, vous alliez être briefé. Vous avez, il y a un mois, accepté d'intégrer la section 2 du groupe des Opérations Spéciales. Vu le nombre de moyens existants pour vérifier la mémoire de quelqu'un, nous avons fait en sorte que vous ayez des souvenirs authentiques correspondant à votre nouveau passé.<br>-Attendez, attendez une seconde. Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon nouveau job…  
>-Votre emploi civil, votre cour martiale, et l'incident qui y ont mené, font partie du processus de recrutement.<br>-Initialement, intervint un nouvel arrivant qui venait de sortir d'un ascenseur, vous deviez être un pilote viré pour avoir tiré un peu trop vite quand il ne fallait pas, qui s'est vu donner un job planétaire avant, au bout de six mois, de se voir contacter par un soi-disant groupe de contrebandiers. Ensuite, cet ancien pilote n'aurait pas résisté à l'appel des étoiles, et se serait engagé complètement chez eux.  
>Carl se retourna, et reconnut immédiatement l'homme :<br>-Vous êtes le gars des Black Ops qui m'avait interrogé le mois dernier. Vous aviez prévu ça ?  
>-Les différents rapports de l'incident ont montré que vous avez des qualités que nous recherchons : esprit d'initiative, discipline, efficacité… le tout sans vous être fait un nom et être connu comme l'est par exemple le colonel Cherenko, de SG-1.<br>-Vous avez parlé de six mois, dans votre… scénario.  
>-Oui, répondit le contre-amiral. L'évolution de la situation semble avoir convaincu certaines personnes d'accélérer le pas et de procéder à votre recrutement complet sur-le-champ, malgré les risques que cela peut présenter au niveau de votre couverture. Je vais laisser le capitaine Elgon vous montrer la maison.<p>

Une fois l'amiral parti, l'officier qui avait procédé à l'interrogatoire à bord du _Concordia_ reprit :  
>-Bon…<br>-Avant tout, capitaine, dois-je comprendre que je suis réaffecté aux forces armées ?  
>-Oui. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué il y a un mois, de nouveaux éléments seront ajoutés à l'enquête, et votre dossier sera purgé de toute condamnation.<br>Carl se redressa, puis répondit :  
>-Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à me rappeler tout ça…<br>-C'est normal. La programmation mentale n'est pas extrêmement souple, il vous faudra encore quelques heures pour récupérer tous les souvenirs, et quelques jours maximum pour être parfaitement remis.  
>-Entendu…, dit Carl, hésitant, qui avait du mal à s'habituer à ce brusque retournement de situation.<br>_Pourtant, je devrais commencer à m'y habituer…_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme. _Vu toutes les merdes qui m'arrivent, je vais probablement me retrouver à… qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus improbable que d'être recruté pendant ses études par une conspiration planétaire pour piloter un vaisseau spatial, avant de se faire embarquer dans un autre complot monté par les Black Ops ? Bah, quelqu'un trouvera bien pour moi…_  
>-Et, reprit-il, craignant la réponse, qu'est-ce que je ferai dans cette "section 2", comme vous l'appelez ?<br>-Vous êtes pilote, non ? Devinez.

A ce moment-là, Carl ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de se voir promettre à nouveau un cockpit, ou bien être inquiet, par pur bon sens.

La cible était percée de multiples impacts, que l'instructeur, un mercenaire comme lui, regardait attentivement. L'homme se tourna vers la responsable de la salle d'entraînement, en lui tendant la feuille déchirée :  
>-Suessi, je crois que c'est bon pour le nouveau.<br>La femme opina du chef avant de s'adresser au jeune jaffa :  
>-Bon, il semblerait que tu puisses te rendre utile, tout compte fait. Suis-moi.<br>Van'Tet obtempéra et sortit, suivant les pas de celle qu'il avait identifié comme l'un des piliers de l'organisation qu'il avait pour mission d'infiltrer.  
>-Tu te débrouilles plus que bien, si c'est la première fois que tu tires avec cette arme, lui dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent dans les couloirs. Déjà été au feu ?<br>-Quand ma base a été attaquée, puis à Dakara, mais pas de bataille rangée, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.  
>-Bah, la maison ne fait pas dans les combats glorieux ou le fair-play. Tu as survécu à des coups durs, tu manie ton arme correctement, ça me va parfaitement. Considère que tu es engagé.<br>-Merci, répondit-il sincèrement.  
>-On verra si tu me remercieras après tes prochaines missions. Enfin, autant que tu fasses le tour du propriétaire. Tu trouveras au pont de ravitaillement le bureau d'intendance. C'est là que tu récupères ta solde. Paiement périodique minimal, et primes à chaque mission. Si tu es efficace, on pensera à te prendre, et tu gagneras de quoi prendre ta retraite bien assez tôt. Aussi, que ce soit clair, c'est pas une œuvre de charité, donc les seules choses qu'on t'offre, c'est ta couchette et ton arme. Pour tout le reste, on le paie cher, donc il faut le rentabiliser… et la maison ne fait pas crédit à un nouveau, bien sûr. Pour le reste, si tu préfères bosser avec quelqu'un en particulier, vous venez me voir, et je verrai si on peut vous mettre en équipe. Ta solde reste dans nos coffres jusqu'à ce que tu nous quittes, et tu n'as pas le droit de retirer plus que ce qu'on te dit entretemps : on en a marre d'attirer l'attention sur nous à cause de saoûlards qui perdent des fortunes au jeu à chaque planète où on s'arrête.<br>-Et il doit y avoir moins de déserteurs.  
>-T'es malin, c'est bien… tant que tu te sers de ta tête pour nous… Justement, à propos des désertions, des disparitions et autres, on est simples : tu es en retard après une permission, tu désertes, tu disparais, j'en sais rien, on garde tout ton fric et on fait passer le mot un peu partout que tu es un lâcheur. Si en plus, tu présentes un danger, n'importe lequel, on te retrouve, et on te largue en hyperespace, sans combinaison.<br>-…D'accord.  
>-Parfait, ça m'énerverait de devoir te virer avant que tu nous ais rapporté quoi que ce soit.<br>-Si tu as des infos quelconques sur un boulot qui se présente, sur un danger pour nous, tu vas voir Hénor, au pont de commandement. Tu trouveras rapidement son bureau, c'est le seul où tu ne te feras pas tirer dessus par les gardes. Tu le trouves, tu lui expliques ce que tu sais, et si, après coup, ça nous a été utile, on te file une prime en proportion. Côté discipline, c'est simple aussi. Tu merdes, soit on te vire en gardant ta solde, soit on te vire dans l'hyper, selon l'humeur de la personne que tu auras emmerdé.  
>Elle indiqua une porte devant lui :<br>-Voilà le bureau de l'intendant, dis-lui que tu as passé les tests et qu'il ouvre ton compte, dit-elle avant de repartir.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas sensé lui confirmer ça ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.<br>-Tu es encore en vie, c'est une confirmation en soi, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Avec appréhension, le jaffa entra dans la salle.

-Alors ?  
>La femme aux cheveux noirs de jais semblait porter son regard sur une série d'objets précieux posés sans délicatesse sur un présentoir, mais son assistante se savait observée attentivement. Vala Mal Doran n'avait pas monté son organisation sans une forte dose de paranoïa appliquée, et Suessi ne l'ignorait pas, son expérience lui indiquant que derrière la femme excentrique se cachait une fine stratège, dont les plans de secours, à défaut d'être élégants s'avéraient toujours particulièrement efficaces.<br>-On a vérifié son histoire et ses contacts sur Dakara. Ca colle, mais… c'est un espion, j'en suis certaine. Un jaffa comme lui n'aurait jamais trahi, même après ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>-Oui, je pense la même chose.<br>-Dois-je le faire interroger ou bien le faire passer par le sas immédiatement ?  
>-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit Vala. Son histoire est… intéressante, non ?<br>-L'affaire sur Dakara et sur son ancienne base sont toutes deux vraies, mais ce sont probablement des…  
>-Des couvertures ? De la désinformation ? répondit le leader du groupe de contrebandiers en souriant. Au-cune chance. On a un petit veinard ici, et si nos infos sont correctes, il est plus là pour se renseigner que pour saboter.<br>-Que comptez-vous faire ?  
>-M'amuser un peu avec lui. Le surveiller. L'utiliser. Et puis… je suis curieuse de voir si sa chance le suit jusqu'ici.<br>-C'est déjà le cas, rétorqua Suessi, avec une moue ironique.  
>-Comm… ooh, oui, c'est vrai, on le laisse en vie.<br>-Donc ?  
>-Demande à Hénor de trouver tout ce qu'il peut sur notre nouvel ami et garde-le sous surveillance. On va voir ce que ces vieux messieurs nous veulent sur Dakara. Et ensuite…<br>-On le vend, dirent-elles simultanément.

Rien dans la pièce ne permettait de suivre le cours du temps. La jeune femme, allongée dans ses quartiers, regardait pensivement le plafond immaculé, sans entendre d'autre son que les battements de son propre cœur. De temps à autre, elle fermait brusquement les yeux, en réflexe aux images qui parvenaient à s'imposer par intermittence, aussi violentes que les souvenirs auxquels elles s'accrochaient.  
>Chacun des flashs était plus facilement écarté que le précédent, mais ils revenaient, lui rappelant ce qui était arrivé. Elle se retourna dans son lit, faisant face à un petit meuble sur lequel était posée une photo. Celle-ci n'avait jamais été prise, mais correspondait parfaitement à l'image que la jeune femme se faisait de sa famille, si celle-ci n'avait pas été meurtrie après l'attentat lui ayant coûté sa mère. Atlantis lui avait créé ce cadre peu avant la mission fatidique, affirmant que les implants dont le dernier membre de SG-22 était équipé permettraient à celle-ci de figer le souvenir de son choix.<br>Maintenant, l'image ne lui inspirait plus que des pensées ironiques, entrecoupées de quelques souvenirs, bien réels, qui n'avaient pas besoin de magie scientifique pour rester au croisement de toutes ses pensées.  
>Elle fixa le cadre, qui, sans un bruit, commença à s'élever, transporté par les forces générées par ses colonies de nanomachines, et se remit sur le dos, sans plus prêter attention à l'objet en lévitation, dont la structure était à chaque seconde plus sollicitée. Celui-ci émit un léger son, et Shanti soupira profondément, avant de ramener d'une pensée le cadre sur son support.<p>

_Votre présence est requise en salle de briefing, lieutenant Bhosle_, lui souffla Atlantis.  
>Sans un mot, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte automatique. La jeune femme s'immobilisa un instant dans le couloir, puis reprit son chemin, sans faire le moindre bruit dans les coursives absolument silencieuses de la frégate multimillénaire. Le chemin à prendre était désormais instinctif, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à sa destination, où elle vit ses deux coéquipiers déjà présents.<br>Elle répondit brièvement aux quelques questions de ceux-ci sur son rétablissement, puis Atlantis les interrompit :  
>-Les différents avant-postes qui ont été réactivés couvrent actuellement l'ensemble des zones cruciales du conflit en préparation. Cependant, une opportunité vient de se présenter dans les dernières transmissions que j'ai pu intercepter. Une colonie Ancienne a récemment connu une activité anormale. Mes informations à ce propos restent vagues à cause du système de protection dont disposait la colonie et qui, selon toute probabilité, est encore en service.<br>-On parle de quoi, comme sécurité ? demanda Campbell.  
>-Un simple brouillage des scanners longue portée, l'occulteur n'est, a priori, pas activé, pour de simples raisons de consommation énergétique.<br>-Et, que doit-on faire une fois là-bas ?  
>-Une simple opération de reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas problématique que de telles ruines soient découvertes, mais je préfère éviter que des technologies trop cruciales ne commencent à en être extraites dans cette situation. Donc, je vous indiquerai aussi l'emplacement des brouilleurs, pour qu'ils puissent être détruits, leur utilisation militaire pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre stratégique en faveur de la faction qui s'en emparerait.<br>-Dans combien de temps partons-nous ? demanda Shanti posément.  
>-Cinq journées terriennes, répondit l'I.A. Je veux être sûre que votre rétablissement soit correct, et, à présent que vous êtes de nouveau consciente, vous êtes en mesure de poursuivre votre entraînement.<br>Shanti prit quelques secondes pour répondre :  
>-Très bien.<br>Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et sortit de la salle de briefing.

-Merde… souffla Campbell.  
>-Oui, confirma Maltez. Elle s'en est prit plein la figure, sur Dakara.<br>-Pas besoin de me le rappeler, répondit le pilote, qui revoyait la scène d'apocalypse qui avait Shanti pour centre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, commandant ?  
>-J'en sais rien, Tom. Elle ne veut pas parler, elle s'isole… on ne peut pas la forcer à s'ouvrir non plus, conclut-il avant de tourner son regard vers le plafond. Et vous, Atlantis, vous n'avez aucune idée pour l'aider ?<br>-Je n'ai pas de formation psychologique humaine, commandant. Tout ce que je pouvais faire a été fait pour aider le lieutenant Bhosle. Cependant, son état émotionnel me semble suffisamment stable pour les tâches qu'elle aura à accomplir.  
>-C'est quoi, stable ? s'énerva Campbell. Elle est en train de craquer !<br>-Selon mes observations, lieutenant, reprit Atlantis, elle présente certaines difficultés à admettre ce qu'il s'est passé lors de sa dernière mission, ce en quoi vous n'avez apparemment pas eu de problème.  
>-Pas de problème ? répliqua-t-il. J'aurais dû être une gueule cassée après cette mission, je vois encore le massacre toutes les nuits, je… merde ! Elle n'avait pas encore d'expérience au feu, et même pas un mois après son arrivée, elle se retrouve perdue sur une planète hostile, emprisonnée par des aliens puis par ses propres semblables, et après avoir accepté de déserter juste pour survivre, elle se retrouve à quoi ? A tuer des centaines de personnes parce qu'une putain de technologie miracle a foiré ! Voilà ce qui se passe, voilà les problèmes !<br>Il soupira.  
>-On vous a donné nos services, on a abandonné toute chance de revenir sur Terre, de retrouver nos foutues familles ! Alors, maintenant, vous allez arrêter les conneries et l'aider, parce que s'il y a bien une foutue personne dans cette galaxie à la noix qui mérite un coup de main, c'est elle !<br>L'I.A. attendit quelques secondes pour répondre :  
>-Je prendrai votre demande en considération, lieutenant Campbell. Commandant Maltez, pouvez-vous aller rejoindre le lieutenant Bhosle, s'il vous plait ? Elle pourra…<br>-Vous voulez parler à Tom, l'interrompit l'officier. Un peu de franchise ne ferait pas de mal, vous savez. Et, pour information, je suis totalement d'accord avec lui : vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber, pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour vous.  
>-De nombreuses personnes ont fait des sacrifices, commandant, et rares sont celles qui ont été reconnues pour cela. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ferai mon possible, mon accès aux réseaux terriens rendant cette tâche possible.<br>-Merci, répondit Maltez avant de quitter la pièce.

-Lieutenant, j'aurais une question à vous poser.  
>-Allez-y, lâcha Campbell. Après tout, je ne vais pas y échapper…<br>-Que représente le lieutenant Bhosle pour vous ?  
>Après quelques instants de silence, le pilote demanda :<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Vos réactions à son égard sont, et ce depuis votre incarcération, disproportionnées à celles qui existent habituellement entre membres d'une même unité. Cela, tant d'un point de vue comportemental que physiologique, comme le prouve l'augmentation récente de votre rythme cardiaque, le diamètre de vos pupilles et les zones d'activité de votre cerveau.<br>-Qu'est-ce que…  
>-Vous et le commandant Maltez m'avez clairement fixé un objectif comme prix de la poursuite de votre coopération, et je suis prête à le payer. L'une de mes tâches premières est la planification stratégique, or, pour cela, j'ai besoin d'informations.<p>

-Votre relation émotionnelle avec le lieutenant Bhosle est une information de première importance, puisque vous constituez un élément non négligeable de son environnement immédiat. Ignorer un tel élément serait une erreur stratégique majeure pour toute action en vue de l'objectif désiré. J'ai donc besoin d'une réponse claire de votre part afin de déterminer mon plan d'action éventuel.

Une icône se matérialisa sur l'écran de travail devant lequel travaillait l'officier le plus gradé de l'escadre terrienne. L'amiral Wulfe lut rapidement le texte affiché dans le cadre, et accepta la communication entrante.  
>-Que puis-je pour vous, ambassadeur ? dit-il, fatigué.<br>-Nous avons un très gros problème, amiral.  
><em>Tiens donc<em>, pensa-t-il en fermant le rapport de contact avec l'un des vaisseaux inconnus, _quelle surprise._  
>-Lequel, cette fois-ci ?<br>-Gerak vient de vous accuser ouvertement d'avoir attaqué une planète neutre avec vos bombes nucléaires puis d'avoir frappé un de nos vaisseaux sur place, répondit Rya'c, la voix trahissant un sentiment de peur.  
>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…<br>-Laissez-moi parler, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a quelques minutes, Gerak a réuni notre Assemblée et a présenté des enregistrements montrant plusieurs de vos vaisseaux à proximité d'une planète recouverte de…  
>-… de radiations, oui, le coupa Wulfe. C'est pour comprendre ce qui se passe qu'on est ici, nous vous l'avons déjà dit.<br>-Oui, et bien il a aussi fait envoyer un Ha'Tak loyal à Bra'tac sur place pour le vérifier. Notre vaisseau n'est pas revenu. Tout comme les deux vaisseaux lancés à son secours.  
>-Ca s'est passé il y a combien de temps ?<br>-Quelques heures à peine, amiral, mais je reçois des messages réguliers, et la situation dégénère très vite, sur Dakara. Notre ami commun vous suggère de faire très attention, sans ça la guerre débutera ici et maintenant.  
><em>Et merde ! Ces abrutis sont tombés sur le <em>Kali _!_  
>-Rejoignez-moi dans ma cabine dans une heure, Rya'c. Je vais vous faire un topo plus détaillé sur le merdier dans lequel on est tous, dès que j'aurai reçu des instructions de la Terre.<br>-Entendu, amiral. J'espère que ça pourra nous éviter la catastrophe.  
><em>Je n'aurais <em>jamais _dû accepter cette foutue promotion ! Je fais plus de politique que de commandement…_

Il enregistra rapidement un message pour informer ses quelques supérieurs de sa position avant de ressortir les différents dossiers dont il pourrait être autorisé à discuter avec l'ambassadeur jaffa quand, au bout de quelques minutes, un message lui vint dans son oreillette.  
>-Amiral, ici Van Droogen, lui dit son officier de quart à l'état-major, on a un souci.<br>-Allez-y, capitaine, surprenez-moi.  
>-Deux rapports d'urgence, des patrouilles longue portée viennent de quitter leur zone affectée et ont lancé un avertissement. Contact avec au moins un appareil type <em>Kali<em>.  
>-Quoi ? Envoyez-moi les coordonnées des systèmes.<br>-Déjà fait, amiral.  
>-Merci.<br>Inquiet, il regarda rapidement son courrier et compara le contenu de ce dernier avec la carte stellaire des environs.

Il pâlit.

-Lieutenant, dit-il brusquement. Je veux un rapport immédiat de la part de la patrouille huit.  
>-Bien compris, amiral, un instant.<p>

L'officier se mit à réfléchir rapidement aux éventualités de son hypothèse, quand son oreillette lui retransmit la réponse de son subalterne.  
>-Pas de réponse, monsieur. Dois-je…<br>-Postes de combat ! l'interrompit-il avant de couper brutalement la communication. Et merde ! Merde !  
>Il appuya sur le bouton de reconnaissance vocale du micro :<br>-CIC. Capitaine.  
>La communication s'établit au moment où l'alarme se mit à sonner dans le vaisseau.<br>-Capitaine. Postes de combat. Rappelez tous les appareils, appontages d'urgence, préparez l'hyper.  
>Il entendit le commandant du <em>Concordia<em> retransmettre ses ordres avant qu'une réponse ne lui vienne :  
>-Bien compris, amiral. Que se passe-t-il ?<br>-On a des _Kali_ en approche.  
>-Oui, je viens de recevoir le rapport. Mais…<br>-La patrouille huit ne répond plus.  
>-La patr… merde ! Ils sont juste entre nous et…<br>-… et les deux contacts, oui. On ne prend pas de risque. Si un seul d'entre eux arrive à portée de détection, saut immédiat vers le point de repli prévu. Laissez les chasseurs s'il le faut, on leur enverra des SWACS les récupérer. Transmettez les consignes à l'état-major.

Coupant la communication, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la combinaison souple qui reposait dans un placard puis quitta sa cabine, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si le _Concordia_ devait subir le même sort que le _Bellérophon_.  
>Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à un ascenseur que son oreillette tinta de nouveau.<br>-Wulfe.  
>-Amiral, ici Van Droogen. Les vaisseaux jaffas sont en train de s'agiter. On intercepte pas mal d'activité de comm' et certains font décoller leurs appareils.<br>-Merde, merde, merde ! S'ils veulent communiquer, passez-les moi, que je sois arrivé ou non. En attendant, continuez les préparatifs de retraite, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont d'état-major, le commandant de l'escadre identifia aussitôt les personnes présentes et vit l'un des membres de son personnel s'approcher de lui :  
>-Les Ha'Tak jaffa s'agitent, monsieur. Nous avons repéré de nombreuses transmissions en provenance de Dakara, contenu pour l'instant inconnu.<br>-Où en sont nos appareils ?  
>-Douze minutes avant les premiers appontages, vingt-huit pour les derniers. Tous les croiseurs sont prêts à sauter en hyper. Quels sont vos ordres, monsieur.<br>-On attend, soupira Wulfe en s'asseyant. Rien à faire d'autre pour l'instant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère à couper au couteau, le rythme des ordres se ralentissant petit à petit pour laisser place à la seule tension.  
><em>Les jaffas sont presque persuadés qu'on est là pour s'amuser à balancer des Horizon partout, nous, on essaie juste de récupérer ces putains de balises sans se faire éparpiller façon puzzle, et maintenant, voilà que les autres reviennent d'un coup… A ce tarif-là, je suis parti pour inaugurer le premier Charlie Foxtrot des Nuages de Magellan. Il y a mieux pour rentrer dans l'Hist<em>  
>-Fenêtre hyper en formation ! aboya brusquement un haut-parleur relié au CIC.<br>-Identification ? dit la voix du capitaine, que l'écran de communication affichait à côté du pupitre de l'amiral.  
>-IFF confirmé, SWACS numéro onze. C'est la patrouille huit. Réception d'un message… ils disent qu'ils ont eu une panne de transmetteur longue distance et qu'ils sont rentrés dès qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte.<br>Tous les muscles de l'amiral se détendirent brusquement, et il lâcha un long soupir où se mêlaient un agacement de voir à quel point il était sur les nerfs et le soulagement de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles pertes et que sa crainte de voir un _Kali_ débarquer à côté de son escadre n'était peut-être pas fondée.

La jeune femme avait du mal à se retenir de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, se sentant épiée, observée, scrutée. L'intelligence artificielle qui gérait la Cité venait de se révéler à elle d'une toute nouvelle manière, et son interlocutrice humaine était terrifiée.  
>Terrifiée par les implications de leur dernier entretien, mais aussi et surtout par sa propre indécision, n'arrivant pas à se fixer. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit sans être attachée à des conséquences qui l'effrayaient encore plus.<p>

-Puis-je vous parler, miss Stern ? demanda doucement l'I.A., avec un timbre agréable.  
>-Comme si j'avais le choix…<br>-Vous refusez de communiquer depuis que je vous ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai du accéder à votre subconscient. Cependant, je pense que vous devriez faire preuve d'un certain sang-froid.  
>-Et comment ? Je viens d'apprendre que je n'ai plus la moindre vie privée ! Plus d'intimité, plus de…<br>-Vous le saviez depuis le début. Vous saviez que je vois tout dans la Cité, que je surveille les communications, les conversations, les faits et gestes de chacun de vos semblables. A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à porter une partie de mon attention sur vous, vous saviez que votre… "vie privée" n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas réagi, et avez même accepté cette nouvelle situation, qui, je vous le rappelle, vous a offert certains bénéfices.  
>-C'est différent ! Là, vous…<br>-Là, j'utilise mes ressources en vous ménageant autant que possible, Anna, répondit-elle en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. Cet accès aux informations, ces échanges que nous avons, ce respect dont je fais preuve à votre égard, n'est pas dû. Le fait que j'accepte votre présence, que je m'entretienne avec vous, devrait suffire à vous convaincre que je ne vous ai pas ôtée de l'équation.  
>-Oui, vous nous prenez en compte, comme des pions à utiliser.<br>-Non. Je vous utilise, je ne mentirai pas là-dessus, mais la raison pour laquelle je vous utilise vous est directement liée, en tant qu'espèce. Je n'ai que peu d'objectifs en soi. Mes créateurs ont disparu, je ne peux plus leur servir, la guerre au cours de laquelle j'ai servi avant d'être mise en sommeil est terminée, faute de combattants, alors que puis-je vouloir personnellement ?  
>-Je ne peux pas le savoir. Vous m'avez rappelé vous-même que vous n'êtes pas une intelligence biologique, que nous ne pensons pas de la même manière.<br>-En effet, mais je me base principalement sur la logique. Or, un tant soi peu de bon sens vous montrera que vous êtes, de tous les acteurs encore en place, ceux qui ont le plus d'importance par rapport à moi, ne serait-ce que parce que vous vivez en moi, pour ainsi dire. Donc, cela n'est pas stupide de prétendre que je vous implique dans mes plans.  
>-Pourquoi pas, si vous voulez, répondit-elle, méfiante.<br>-Je pense n'avoir plus besoin de vous rappeler que j'aurai pu vous anéantir ou vous neutraliser sans le moindre effort, ce que je n'ai pas fait ni n'ai l'intention de faire, donc peut-être pourriez-vous envisager que je ne suis pas votre ennemie et que nos intérêts peuvent être concourants.  
>-Mais ça ne change rien à ce que vous avez fait !<br>-Effectivement, je suis forcée de prendre des décisions qui ne vous plairont probablement pas, mais étant donné la complexité de la situation dans laquelle votre espèce se trouve, votre opinion de mes décisions ne constitue pas une donnée majeure du problème… Comprenez-bien que j'agirai. Si vous vous lancez dans une tentative pour me neutraliser, vous pourrez au mieux me retarder, tandis que je serais obligée de vous neutraliser, ce que vous ne désirez pas, croyez-moi, Anna.  
>-Nous pouvons…<br>-Rien, miss Stern. Rappelez-vous du _Bellérophon_. Jusqu'à présent, je suis le seul obstacle entre votre civilisation et la destruction. Alors, voulez-vous m'aider et me faire confiance ou bien rester sur vos positions à attendre l'inéluctable, qui, je vous l'assure, viendra bien assez tôt ?  
>-Vous êtes…, commença à murmurer Anna, en réalisant l'étendue de la demande d'Atlantis.<br>-…parfaitement au fait des réalités, miss Stern. Maintenant, la question est : serez-vous prête à faire les choix qui s'imposent, le moment voulu ?  
>-Je…<br>-Non, l'interrompit la voix féminine. Je ne vous demande pas de répondre maintenant, mais de réfléchir à la situation, à ma proposition. Je compte agir pour sauver ce qui peut l'être, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin…  
>-De pions, c'est ça ?<br>-Peut-être. Je pourrais vous manipuler, mais cela serait contre-productif, miss Stern. Si vous devez me donner votre aide, ça sera de votre plein gré. Vous ne comprendrez pas tout ce je vous demanderai, mais il faudra néanmoins suivre mes instructions. En contrepartie…  
>-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me manipuler, puis vous essayez d'acheter ma loyauté…<br>-Le prix que je vous offre est la possibilité d'obtenir mes vraies bases de données intactes, infiniment plus vite que ce que vous permet votre niveau technique. Le choix vous en reviendra le temps venu.

Anna resta muette devant la proposition.

Depuis quelques heures, les souvenirs avaient commencé à s'éclaircir, ne laissant plus qu'une poignée de zones d'ombres recouvrir les évènements ayant précédé son retour à la vie civile. Selon l'officier qui l'avait pris en charge, il allait être affecté à une unité des opérations spéciales, dont il ignorait encore tout.  
>"Ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, lieutenant, c'est que c'est nous qui avons en charge les affaires sensibles qui ne peuvent pas être reconnues politiquement. Entre autres, retrouver et éliminer les types qui s'amusent à détruire les appareils du <em>Concordia<em>."  
>Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Carl, qui y voyait un espoir de comprendre ce qui s'était passé alors. Le même espoir qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter la proposition quelques semaines plus tôt.<p>

L'officier des Black Ops qui l'avait briefé entra dans la pièce, tenant une valise.  
>-Lieutenant Banet, votre transport va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure. Vous trouverez vos nouveaux vêtements dans la valise. Et, non, dit-il en anticipant les questions du pilote, ne me demandez rien, on vous expliquera tout le reste une fois à bord.<br>-… d'accord.  
>Carl prit la valise et l'ouvrit, révélant des habits qui étaient tout sauf terriens. La tenue se composait d'une veste brune sans manches couverte de larges motifs géométriques, taillée dans une matière qui évoquait un plastique sensé évoquer du cuir, pourvue de sangles et de boucles en des endroits absolument non stratégiques - de quoi Carl déduisit qu'il devait exister une planète quelque part dans l'univers ou ce genre de chose était à la mode - et d'un pantalon assorti. L'ensemble était complété par des bottes montantes noires dans lesquelles se retrouvait l'influence des armures jaffa.<br>Passé quelques instants d'étonnement, il se changea aussi vite que possible, avant de ranger ses anciens habits civils, qu'il regarda quelques secondes avant de refermer la valise. Le capitaine l'attendait derrière la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre, avançant sans un mot.  
>Le duo entra dans un ascenseur voisin, qui se mit à monter, avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau, révélant un hangar de grande taille qui occupait toute la surface de l'immeuble qui l'abritait.<br>-Attendez dans le poste de contrôle là-bas, lui dit son guide en indiquant une petite installation accolée au mur, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient quelques techniciens. Bonne chance, lieutenant.  
>Carl n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui, alors que des alarmes commençaient à sonner dans le hangar, accompagnées de gyrophares.<br>Il courut rapidement vers la porte du poste de sécurité, et entra à l'intérieur, faisant un bref signe de tête au personnel présent. Son regard fut attiré par l'un des écrans, qui indiquait la position d'un contact en approche du hangar, avant de voir que le toit de celui-ci commençait à pivoter vers le bas.  
>L'ouverture ainsi créée scintilla quelques instants avant de reprendre l'apparence du plafond, alors même que celui-ci terminait son mouvement.<br>_Un hologramme… pas mal,_ pensa-t-il.

L'instant d'après, le faux plafond se troubla, distordu, et Carl vérifia rapidement sur l'écran ce qu'il avait deviné : l'appareil qui devait le récupérer venait d'arriver. Aussitôt, un Tel'tak apparut devant lui, et il sortit de la petite pièce pour se diriger vers le transport dont la porte s'ouvrait, révélant un homme habillé comme lui.

-Lieutenant Banet ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Major Mendez, bienvenue dans l'équipe, lui dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Entrez, nous avons un planning chargé.  
>Carl le suivit à bord du vaisseau de manufacture goa'uld, et ne fit pas attention à la fermeture de la porte, derrière lui.<br>-Oh ! Yuri ! On décolle ! cria le major en direction du cockpit avant de se retourner vers Carl. Bon, alors, je me doute qu'on ne vous a pas dit grand-chose sur la section 2, c'est ça ?  
>-Effectivement, je sais juste que je vais y être pilote et qu'elle traite les activités sensibles. Un peu comme toutes les Black Ops. Mais rien de plus.<br>-D'accord, répondit-il en lui indiquant une chaise où s'asseoir, à côté d'une table sur laquelle était posée un dossier. Nous sommes une unité autonome des forces terriennes, avec notre propre équipement, un financement quasi-indépendant et avec pour seule autorité le commandement politique. On est là pour agir là où la diplomatie, le SGC et la flotte ont les mains liées. Espionnage, contre-espionnage, assassinats ciblés, désinformation, c'est notre boulot. C'est pas joli, mais c'est la réalité, et on doit le faire pour éviter bien pire, donc la morale, on la met de côté, d'accord ?  
>-Euh, d'accord…<br>-Parfait. Dans le dossier, dit-il en montrant les papiers sur la table, vous trouverez quelques détails supplémentaires sur votre nouvelle identité. Il faut bien comprendre que nous avons besoin d'une bonne couverture pour éviter de nous faire débusquer et éliminer. La section 2 a donc noyauté un groupe de mercenaires, et mène ses actions entre deux contrats. Ca veut dire que tout le monde au QG n'est pas dans le coup. Il y a en grande partie d'authentiques mercenaires qui feront tout pour leur solde, et qui n'ont aucune idée de notre vraie identité. Et on préférerait que ça reste comme c'est. Bon, d'un autre côté, la majorité de ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier, c'est ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé : t'es un pilote terrien qui a merdé, qui s'est fait virer et tout et tout. On s'est ensuite démerdé pour te recruter, et basta.  
>-Ca n'est pas un peu suspect, ce genre de trucs ?<br>-Pas du tout, et pour une bonne raison : on recrute aussi, en tant que "vrais" mercenaires, nos gars qui ont vraiment merdé.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-On y gagne sur tous les points : ça nous fait du personnel bien formé et motivé, on évite d'avoir des fuites puisqu'ils sont chez nous et pas chez quelqu'un d'autre, et ça rend plus crédible le background des gars comme vous.  
>-Vu comme ça… et, qu'est-ce que je vais piloter ?<br>-A votre avis, lieutenant, quel genre d'appareil on peut se permettre pour notre boulot ?  
>-Des planeurs, c'est ça ?<br>-Voilà. On a deux escadrons de ces engins, donc tu vas devoir apprendre à les piloter, mais je te rassure, c'est pas difficile : ils ont été conçus pour être utilisables par des types qui ne pigent rien ou presque à la technologie.  
>-D'accord, mais à quoi ils servent ? A part pour se faire dégommer par un missile et être inutiles face à quoi que ce soit de plus gros qu'un transport, ces engins sont pas vraiment remarquables.<br>-On ne vous a pas attendu pour s'en rendre compte, lieutenant. Il n'y a probablement plus que les paysans les plus arriérés à utiliser des planeurs non-modifiés dans cette galaxie. A peu près tous les mercenaires et autres pirates ont compris la leçon et améliorent ce qu'ils peuvent. On serait stupides de ne pas faire la même chose. Autre chose ?  
>-A propos de cette "autonomie" dont vous avez parlé, c'est à quel niveau ?<br>-Aucune aide de la part de la Terre, on peut accepter n'importe quel contrat sans autorisation d'en haut, si ça peut renforcer notre statut et nous mettre en position pour mieux faire notre boulot. Le matériel, on le trouve, on l'achète, on l'entretient. Vous n'êtes plus dans la flotte, lieutenant, que ce soit clair : plus de pièces détachées par centaines, presque pas de mécanos. On a de la chance que les planeurs soient plus rustiques qu'un MiG, mais vous allez aussi devoir apprendre à les réparer. Le job sera dur, mal payé, très risqué et sans la moindre parcelle de gloire, mais c'est chez nous que se font les choses qui comptent…

L'intendant lui avait répété ce que Suessi avait dit à propos des paiements, avant de lui rendre les quelques possessions qui lui avaient été confisquées lors de son arrivée mouvementée. Depuis, le jaffa avait pris possession de sa couchette et commencé à faire connaissance avec les autres mercenaires avec qui il cohabitait. Accueilli sans grande animosité, il avait continué à jouer son rôle de jaffa expatrié par la force des choses et qui s'habituait difficilement à sa nouvelle vénalité.  
>Un rôle étonnamment aisé à jouer.<p>

Il avait alors passé ses deux premiers jours à découvrir son nouvel environnement, louvoyant entre la curiosité naturelle dont devait faire preuve son personnage et la prudence de l'espion ne pouvant pas se faire démasquer. L'intérieur du Ha'Tak était bien plus sobre que celui habituellement trouvé dans des appareils de cet âge, l'esthétisme vulgaire Goa'uld ayant laissé place à un intérieur à la fois mieux éclairé et plus oppressant, les coursives présentant souvent des appareils inconnus sur leurs murs, apparemment installés à la va-vite et à l'utilité non-apparente.

Jomah, son supérieur hiérarchique direct, vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il revenait du mess, où il n'avait mangé que légèrement, ne sachant pas encore le prix de chacun des services dont il pourrait avoir besoin à bord.  
>-Van'Tet ! Viens ici ! aboya-t-il en accompagnant ses mots de gestes.<br>Le jaffa obéit, et se rapprocha de l'homme.  
>-Bien, tu as de la chance, on t'a trouvé un premier job, pour voir ce que tu vaux. Un truc simple, pas payé grand-chose, mais si tu fais pas le con, elle te reprendra.<br>-Elle ?  
>Jomah lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.<br>-Là, tu vois, tu fais le con. Tu poses des questions. T'es pas payé pour poser des questions. Compris ?  
>-Oui, désolé. Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à dire avant de s'interrompre.<br>-Parfait, t'as compris du premier coup ! Retrouve-moi devant le hangar principal au second appel, demain, avec ton arme et ton matériel. Prévois une dizaine de jours de provisions.  
>-Bien.<br>_Vif, mais docile_, pensa son chef en souriant. _On pourra faire quelque chose de lui._

Le jaffa retourna alors dans ses quartiers, n'ayant pas à simuler le mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension qu'avait causé cette nouvelle. Ses premières constatations indiquaient que la structure organisationnelle était particulièrement compartimentée et que les informations qu'il cherchait étaient hors de sa portée, au vu de son statut actuel. Sa formation avait alors repris le dessus, son mentor lui ayant martelé que si la mort était un prix qu'il fallait savoir payer, il fallait le faire avec discernement. Ses premiers jours avaient vu ses illusions détruites méthodiquement, le vieux jaffa reprenant point par point les récits des anciens guerriers qui faisaient partie des traditions, pour mieux les briser, montrant que leurs sacrifices étaient bien souvent inutiles, coûtant à leurs camps des chefs expérimentés, pour un simple moment de gloire sans conséquence tactique ou stratégique.  
>Ronger son frein faisait partie de la voie qu'il avait choisie, et Van'Tet avait accepté qu'il n'aurait d'utilité que s'il survivait pour infiltrer correctement sa cible. Ainsi, sans un mot, il se posa sur sa couchette et commença à démonter son arme, reproduisant les gestes qui avaient occupé l'immense majorité de son bref entraînement.<br>_Quelques jours à peine, et je peux tuer une escouade entière de mes frères…_ pensa-t-il en regardant l'arme brune et noire. _Comment Gerak peut-il rester aveugle ? Il veut attaquer des êtres qui font la guerre pour… détruire leur ennemi. Pour l'annihiler, alors qu'il réfléchit encore avec l'honneur… Abrutis… Nous aurions dû comprendre dès le premier jour, et changer nos méthodes. Et maintenant, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, de simples mercenaires font de meilleures troupes que nous, qui nous battons depuis des millénaires._  
>Sans un mot, il reprit le nettoyage du canon, exécutant la tâche répétitive.<p>

A une centaine de mètres, et plusieurs niveaux plus loin, Vala Mal'Doran se préparait aussi, sous le regard de son officier des renseignements, qui concentrait l'ensemble de son attention sur les notes qu'il avait apporté pour son rapport.  
>-Le jaffa, commença Hénor, ne fait pas d'efforts particuliers pour se socialiser. Au contraire, il se débrouille très bien pour se fondre dans son environnement.<br>-Normal, pour un espion, non ?  
>-Au vu de ce qu'on a appris sur son âge, il fait preuve soit d'un talent inné, soit d'expérience sur le terrain. Je pencherais pour la seconde hypothèse.<br>-Chanceux, expérimenté… murmura la femme. Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce qu'il cherche ?  
>-Pas encore. Il a été assez malin pour ne pas agir précipitamment. J'ai l'un de mes agents qui s'occupe de démêler son passé. Si tout se passe bien, on devrait savoir pour quelle faction précise il travaille.<br>-Si tout se passe bien ? répondit Vala d'un air amusé. Quand est-ce que tout s'est bien passé, depuis que tu es arrivé, Hénor ?  
>-Désolé. C'est vrai, "les plans se font toujours abattre par le premier tir", je l'avais oublié un instant.<br>-On ne survit pas dans les affaires sans plan B, acquiesça-t-elle. Enfin, continue à voir de ton côté, moi, je vais profiter de cette opportunité pour observer plus avant notre nouveau venu…  
>-Il vous accompagne ?<br>-Oui, répondit-elle avec son sourire niais qui avait poussé ses premiers adversaires à la sous-estimer. Rien de tel que l'isolement et la promiscuité pour en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un.  
>-Ce n'est pas prudent, Vala…<br>-Je n'ai pas construit tout ça en étant prudente, Hénor. Maintenant…  
>-Très bien. Nous ne vous dérangerons qu'en cas d'urgence grave, dit-il en se retirant.<br>-D'accord. Tiens la boutique pendant mon absence.

Lorsque son lieutenant fut reparti, elle reprit ses préparatifs, l'expérience lui ayant appris à préparer elle-même son paquetage, en plus de toujours avoir un plan B.  
><em>Toujours<em>, pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard s'attarder sur une caisse scellée où reposait son "Plan B".


	15. Engrenages

Le jeune jaffa avait été pris au dépourvu lorsque la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais s'était jointe au groupe de mercenaires qu'il accompagnait. Celle qui dirigeait toute l'organisation où il s'était infiltré était arrivée dans l'une des salles de transfert, portant un sac à dos semblable à ceux de ses troupes et des vêtements qui ne l'auraient pas surpris… chez des terriens. Attachée en bandoulière, une arme automatique que Van'Tet ne reconnaissait pas rappelait à quiconque pourrait l'oublier que cette femme n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on désirait avoir pour ennemi.  
>-Tout est prêt, Jomah ? demanda-t-elle en arborant un sourire prédateur qui contredisait et renforçait simultanément le message transmis par l'arme.<br>-Oui, répondit-il.  
>-C'est parti ! dit Vala d'un ton qui détonait par rapport à l'ambiance générale.<br>Jomah se retourna vers la troupe et pointa une demi-douzaine de mercenaires, parmi lesquels Van'Tet :  
>-Vous, avec moi, le second groupe nous suit à mon signal.<br>Sans attendre de réponse, il avança vers les marquages au sol indiquant la présence des anneaux de transport, passant autour d'une pile de sacs de transport. Van'Tet, à la limite de la zone couverte par les anneaux, plaqua ses bras le long du corps, son arme tenue vers le bas.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, les artefacts de téléportation surgirent de leur emplacement de stockage pour former un tube discontinu autour de la petite troupe, avant de faire disparaitre celle-ci dans un éclair de lumière.<p>

Van'Tet détestait particulièrement les anneaux de transport pour une raison précise, et il ne fut que conforté dans son opinion par ce nouveau déplacement. Pendant de trop nombreuses secondes, il fut, comme le reste la masse de mercenaires près de lui, incapable de bouger, alors même qu'il s'était rematérialisé dans un endroit potentiellement hostile.  
>Une fois les anneaux retournés dans leur logement, il brandit son arme à l'horizontale, avant de lire son erreur sur le regard des autres, qui hésitaient entre la pitié et l'énervement, avec toutes les nuances d'ironie entre les deux. Il tenait son arme à projectiles comme il aurait tenu sa lance, près de ses hanches, dans une posture inconfortable. Il se corrigea, maudissant autant l'apparition d'engins aussi différents qu'efficaces que l'endoctrinement qui visait à faire de lui le maître d'une arme qui ne brillait que face à elle-même.<p>

Sa pensée suivante fut pour le paysage autour de lui, une plage qui s'étendait à perte de vue, seconde moitié d'un tableau complété par un océan dont le vacarme lui emplissait les oreilles. Ne prêtant rapidement plus attention aux mouvements des animaux qui apparemment considéraient la mer de sable comme leur foyer, il chercha des yeux un quelconque signe de présence.

Au coin du regard, il vit Jomah sortir un appareil de l'un des grands sacs arrivés peu de temps après le groupe, pour le scruter attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur la petite arme qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. De la taille d'un Zat'n'ktel, mais aux formes bien moins vicieuses quoiqu'aussi élégantes, elle était, comme il l'avait vu la semaine précédente, aussi dangereuse que les grandes aux mains d'un tireur chevronné.

Ce que Jomah était sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Personne ici, murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'un des mercenaires, un colosse portant sur le dos un objet de la taille d'une lance jaffa, mais aux formes similaires au fusil de Van'Tet. Enrek ! Va entrer l'adresse. Les autres, en position autour des anneaux.  
>Le jeune jaffa ne discuta pas, se dirigeant vers la zone d'arrivée, seul endroit pouvant servir d'accès aux troupes d'une éventuelle embuscade. Ce faisant, il entendit derrière lui le bruit caractéristique de l'activation progressive de la Porte, qui laissa place au vacarme final témoignant du vortex récemment formé.<p>

-Nous passons la Porte, entendit-il dire Jomah dans son communicateur. Vous pouvez venir… Oh, vous autres, dit-il alors d'une voix plus forte. Revenez, c'est bon !

Obéissant, Van'Tet se rapprocha alors qu'Enrek manipulait ce qu'il reconnut comme une grenade à choc. La lançant avec une délicatesse surprenante pour sa carrure, le géant reprit son arme des deux mains, avant de faire un signe de tête à Jomah.

-En avant. Bousillez tout ce qui est armé ou qui a l'air méchant, ordonna-t-il en faisant signe au groupe d'avancer dans le mur bleuté.  
>Suivant l'ensemble des mercenaires, l'espion se retrouva, quelques nausées plus tard, de l'autre côté du vortex, son entraînement reprenant le dessus et lui intimant de rechercher des adversaires. Au bout de quelques instants, son inconscient remarqua un élément anormal, qu'il identifia rapidement. Il était seul au niveau de la Porte qui illuminait la pénombre.<br>Son regard balaya rapidement ses alentours, et il retrouva aussitôt ses camarades, qui étaient tous accroupis à quelques mètres, derrière des abris naturels, recherchant eux aussi d'éventuelles cibles. Il se mit à courir vers un rocher plus gros que ses voisins, s'abritant derrière tout en maudissant une nouvelle fois ses maîtres d'armes, qui lui avaient inculqué les mêmes réflexes qui avaient mené à leur mort tant de ses frères depuis que les Terriens étaient arrivés, avec leurs armes et leur vision cynique de la guerre.

Jomah les ayant rejoints, il sortit une nouvelle fois son appareil, laissant Enrek ramasser la grenade usagée. Guidés par son appareil, les mercenaires vérifièrent l'identité de chacune des formes de vie voisines, immobilisées par l'impulsion de la sphère goa'uld.

N'ayant trouvé qu'une poignée d'animaux assommés ou tués par l'influx nerveux projeté par la grenade, ils se regroupèrent à nouveau près de la Porte, maintenue ouverte par l'un des mercenaires, qui gardait son bras à moitié enfoncé dans l'étendue apparemment liquide. Van'Tet laissa son regard trainer sur un quadrupède trapu au pelage ras, dont le cou s'achevait apparemment sur une énorme paire de mandibules, avant de se reporter sur sa tâche.

Après un nouvel appel, le second groupe traversa la Porte en portant les sacs. Quelques instants plus tard, le vortex se referma, laissant la semi-obscurité du crépuscule reprendre ses droits.

-Alors ? demanda Vala, d'une voix légère.  
>-Rien dans les parages, madame.<br>-Ca fait combien de fois que je te le dis, Jomah ? Tu m'appelle "Vala", pas de ce "madame". Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une vieille qui a oublié de prendre sa retraite, avec toutes ces politesses. Tu ne me trouves pas comme ça, dis ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix joueuse.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas vieille. Et pour ce qui est de la retraite, vous savez ce que j'en pense, depuis Praster 11.<br>-Voilà ! C'est ça le Jomah que j'ai recruté sur Adoxis, un taré qui vient emmerder ceux qu'il ne faut pas et qui s'en sort toujours. Et puis, c'était Praster 9, pas 11, et en plus, ça compte pas.  
>-Ah bon ? répliqua le mercenaire. Je croyais pourtant qu'après ce qui était arrivé avec cette bande de fermiers…<br>-On avait promis de ne plus parler de ça, répondit-elle en jetant des regards inquiets aux alentours. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec leurs sacs de farine et ce vieux Tel'Tak !  
>-N'empêche que le plan parfait, je m'en suis souvenu…<br>-Rien. Du. Tout. Et de toute façon, là, on se repose dans un coin pommé, qui n'intéresse personne et on ne nous a pas vus arriver. Alors, bon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se pass…  
>Vala s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et croisa le regard de ses mercenaires, apparemment beaucoup plus tendus. Y compris Van'Tet, qui savait que certaines phrases ne se prononçaient jamais, sous peine d'attirer les foudres d'une ironie que même les jaffas avaient appris à respecter.<br>-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher… Vala ? dit Jomah, en parlant à peine plus fort que le bruit du vent qui avait été, pendant quelques secondes, le seul son audible à proximité. Je te préviens, quand on va se retrouver dans la merde, ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier de te dire "Je t'avais prévenue".  
>-Bah, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ça fera autant d'histoires de plus à raconter autour d'un verre !<br>Sans attendre de réponse, elle réajusta son sac à dos et avança, allumant sa lampe-torche pour s'éclairer, alors que le chef de l'équipe interpellait l'un des soldats :  
>-T'as pris quoi comme matériel ?<br>-Tout le matériel spécial.  
>-Tout ?<br>-Tout. On part en "vacances", pas à l'assaut d'une forteresse. On va quand même pas laisser des trucs au hasard…  
>-Non, trop risqué, répondit Jomah, rassuré par la prévoyance de son subordonné, comme lui vétéran d'opérations catastrophiques. Tu as eu raison, on en aura sûrement besoin.<p>

Van'Tet attira l'attention de son voisin et chuchota :  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'…<br>-C'est Jomah, lui répondit le mercenaire hébridan tout aussi bas. Côté coups foireux, il s'y connait. Aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait avec la patronne, mais c'est le seul type ici qui peut lui parler comme ça.  
>-Ils sont… ? demanda Van'Tet avec la curiosité propre à son nouveau rôle, curiosité qui n'était en aucun cas feinte.<br>-Eux ? Ensemble ? répondit l'autre avec un rire étouffé. Aucune chance, crois-moi là-dessus !

Sans un mot, Van'Tet continua la marche, se demandant une fois encore si ce groupe pouvait vraiment être ce que ses supérieurs avaient suggéré.

Thomas Campbell, lui, était submergé par les questions, aussi biens existentielles que pratiques, depuis sa défection, sans que sa situation à ce niveau n'ait pu s'arranger en quoi que ce soit depuis cet évènement. Il se demandait comment l'avenir se présentait pour lui et les deux autres exilés de SG-22, tout en continuant l'entraînement auquel le soumettait Atlantis. Le parcours du combattant ne ressemblait en rien à ce que pouvaient subir des recrues sur Terre, pour la simple raison que les obstacles étaient plus souvent constitués de champs de force et d'impulsions invisibles que de parois et autres ponts de corde. Toute personne sans les perceptions améliorées offertes à SG-22 n'aurait vu qu'une pièce presque vide, et se serait, au mieux, gravement blessée en entrant sans précaution dans une zone à gravité quintuplée.

Dosant approximativement les forces à exercer sur son environnement, il réalisa un mouvement dont les différentes composantes étaient une injure mortelle à la mécanique newtonienne, tout en pensant aux derniers jours. Et simultanément, était aussi bien émerveillé qu'effrayé par sa capacité récente à partager plusieurs fils de pensée en parallèle, réagissant aux situations fournies par la salle d'entraînement sans pour autant s'arrêter de réfléchir.

Ce qu'Atlantis avait fait aux trois humains les avait, il le savait, changés infiniment plus que l'I.A. ne l'avait laissé entendre. Leurs capacités au combat n'étaient que la partie émergée d'un iceberg dont il cherchait encore les contours.

Le pilote ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche des Goa'uld, comprenant enfin leur relation face avec au reste de le Voie Lactée. Détenteurs d'une technologie que nul ou presque assimilait à autre chose que de la magie, ils avaient embrassé cet aspect que leur prêtaient les… mortels. Il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas dans leurs travers, sa relation face à cette technologie tenant plus de la peur que de l'arrogance, mais craignait la manière dont ces pouvoirs le changeraient, en tant qu'être humain.

Si tant est qu'il en soit encore un… n'osait-il compléter.

_-Il nous faudrait un Yoda,_ se dit-il. _Quelqu'un pour nous rappeler de ne pas tomber dans le Côté Obscur de… de je ne sais pas quoi. Avec Atlantis… elle pourrait sûrement continuer à nous utiliser dans ce cas._  
><em>-Non, lieutenant,<em> intervint silencieusement la voix de l'I.A. _Il est préférable à tous les niveaux que vous et vos collègues puissiez conserver l'ensemble de votre personnalité, critères de décision moraux y compris. Je ne suis pas entièrement cynique, vous savez. Juste en grande partie._  
><em>J'en doute, mais bon…<em> dit-il avant de reporter toute son attention sur la salle d'entraînement, où venaient d'apparaitre plusieurs figures menaçantes, autant de machines qui semblaient vouloir couvrir tous ses chemins de fuite.

Les robots, d'apparence vaguement humanoïde, étaient parfaitement noirs, ne reflétant aucun rayonnement électromagnétique habituellement présent dans la nature ou dans les systèmes d'illumination courants. La présence de réserves thermiques internes leur empêchait d'émettre de la chaleur, leur coque externe demeurant à la même température que l'extérieur, et seul le contraste entre leur forme et l'arrière-plan les distinguaient de celui-ci. Campbell savait qu'ils pouvaient se rendre invisible à volonté, mais l'I.A. avait déjà testé leur capacité de réaction face à une telle menace plusieurs jours auparavant, et les machines se dévoilaient à présent dans leur forme naturelle. La coque lisse, sans angle ni ouverture visible, abritait, il le savait, des armes de tous formats, tandis que le déplacement sur jambes n'était destiné qu'à allouer plus d'énergie aux systèmes de combat, le vol n'étant littéralement qu'un jeu d'enfant pour les concepteurs du robot.

L'androïde fit un brusque mouvement que même les récepteurs supplémentaires dans la rétine de Campbell eurent peine à décomposer. Le bras se fendit en deux en plein geste, projetant deux disques de métal au fil brillant, qui fusèrent vers le militaire en suivant des trajectoires complexes. Il se concentra brièvement sur les ondes de surpression créées par les projectiles – exercice plus aisé que le suivi visuel simultané des cibles - tout en laissant ses implants analyser leurs mouvements, et opta pour la solution suggéré, saturant leurs propulseurs MHD. A peine avait-il initié la manœuvre, cependant que son inutilité fut flagrante, les impulsions électromagnétiques dirigées se voyaient neutraliser par les systèmes de protection passifs de la frégate. Changeant de stratégie, il recourut à des gradients gravitationnels localisés pour faire se rejoindre la trajectoire des deux engins, esquivant distraitement deux tirs lancés par l'adversaire de Shanti, quelques mètres plus loin. Une zone de brouillage fluctuante qui s'était dressée entre lui et l'un des disques le contraignit à accroitre sa concentration, tandis qu'un soudain déplacement de la gravité sous ses pieds l'obligeait à diviser son attention. Les deux disques convergèrent vers un point de collision, mais, au dernier instant, les systèmes de guerre électronique de l'androïde eurent un coup de chance, et brouillèrent une fraction de seconde ses nanites. Celles-ci, désynchronisées, ne purent assurer l'intégrité du champ, qui ne fit que se frôler les armes, sans les endommager. Aussitôt modifié le chiffrage de son réseau neuronal, le lieutenant opta pour une solution plus directe, et fit chauffer les disques par un simple flux de particules. Les alliages supraconducteurs de leurs propulseurs perdirent aussitôt leurs propriétés, causant un réchauffement soudain, qui alla en s'aggravant. La puissance phénoménale qui passait jusqu'alors sans résistance dans les électrodes de sustentation induisit un afflux de chaleur, causant une brusque dilatation de la structure-même des deux disques. Les projectiles se percutèrent violemment, le vacarme de l'explosion résonnant sur quelques mètres avant d'être neutralisé par les protections internes.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il eut un rapport succinct de l'engagement, commenté par l'I.A., qui le félicitait pour sa vitesse de réaction.

Sans apparemment faire le moindre geste, Shanti détourna les projectiles lancés par les automates d'entrainement, avant de les neutraliser d'une pensée. Les machines, dont les systèmes d'autoprotection énergétiques auraient fait pâlir de jalousie un guerrier d'Anubis, étaient réglées pour fournir à leur adversaire une cible combinant aussi bien des capacités de combat rapproché qu'à distance. A aucun moment pourtant, son regard ne s'était posé sur ces drones de combat, restant dans le vague. Focalisée sur elle-même, la jeune femme cherchait davantage à contrôler ses réactions qu'à suivre le planning prévu des exercices.

-_Lieutenant,_ intervint Atlantis. _J'ai remarqué que vos actions au cours de ces dernières séances présentent des défauts en termes d'efficience. Avez-vous un problème de configuration de vos implants ?_  
>-<em>Que dois-je améliorer ?<em> demanda la jeune femme, dont le visage restait neutre.  
>-<em>Votre dépense énergétique par cible est d'environ vingt-huit pour cent supérieure à celles de vos collègues. La même tendance se manifeste au niveau de la capacité cognitive affectée au traitement des menaces. Il semble donc que la calibration de vos systèmes d'autodéfense ne soit pas optimale.<em>

-_Ou bien que les actions que vous entreprenez ne le soient pas._

-_Lieutenant, vous utilisez vos générateurs de champs pour compenser une partie de la chute que vous avez induite chez vos cibles. A plusieurs reprises, lorsque je vous ai mise face à des réplicants, vous avez mené des attaques nerveuses totalement inadaptées : aussi bien les risques d'échec que l'énergie consommée et la concentration requise sont considérablement plus élevées que lors d'une action plus conventionnelle._  
>-<em>Je sais.<em>  
>-<em>Alors, j'espère que vous ne mettrez pas vos collègues et la mission en danger le moment venu.<em>

En face d'elle, un androïde simulant la majorité des fonctions vitales d'un humanoïde s'effondra, son système nerveux assailli d'informations contradictoires projetées par Shanti durant les quelques fractions de seconde qu'avait duré sa conversation avec l'I.A.

Cette dernière, parmi des millions de tâches en parallèle, parcourut le rapport d'état de la machine sophistiquée, prédisant une inconscience de plusieurs heures, sans séquelles physiques.

Elle eut l'esquisse de l'équivalent virtuel d'un sourire.

La jeune femme, continuant sa progression, accorda un regard fugace au pantin tombé au sol, les membres tremblants. Pendant quelques instants, elle vit en surimpression un visage sur la figure de l'androïde vaincu. Une face qu'elle avait entraperçue, et qui était désormais figée dans ses souvenirs, son propriétaire l'ayant regardé dans les yeux au moment de mourir, quelques instants après avoir poussé hors de danger un jaffa près de lui.

Le regard n'avait exprimé, au contraire de tant d'autres, ni haine ni terreur, mais une résignation face à l'orbe de plasma qui allait le désintégrer. Ce jaffa anonyme avait accepté en ses derniers instants ce qui allait lui arriver, et avait réussi, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, à fixer les yeux du démon qu'elle avait alors été, malgré la distance et les projectiles aveuglants.

Après coup, elle avait lu dans ce regard celui d'un guerrier dont la mort est partie intégrante de l'existence, davantage curieux des techniques de la jeune femme qu'autre chose. Ces yeux l'avaient poursuivie pendant ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, toujours présents dans son sommeil agité jusqu'au moment où elle les avait à leur tour acceptés. Elle avait tué, telle une divinité vengeresse, des dizaines de personnes. Mais ce regard lui avait prouvé que, au-delà des moyens fournis par Atlantis, des armes fournies par le SGC, elle ne savait rien du combat.

Elle avait décidé d'apprendre, de comprendre ce qui se trouvait derrière ce visage qu'elle avait littéralement réduit en poussière.

La falaise, abrupte, offrait une série de parcours, tant verticaux qu'horizontaux, que savaient apprécier les nombreux habitants de la Cité. Anna Stern faisait partie de ces individus, marchant à son rythme le long de la paroi rocheuse, sur une corniche suffisamment large pour permettre à plusieurs personnes de passer côte à côte.

La masse continentale, initialement peu explorée, était devenue l'un des attraits principaux de la vie sur Atlantis pour une population dont la vie dans la Cité avait tendance à émousser sa capacité à s'émerveiller. La routine s'installait, quelque soit le milieu, et la base de Pégase n'échappait pas à la règle, malgré son quotidien de miracles techniques et scientifiques.

Ainsi, les voyages sur le continent étaient devenus une réponse à la banalité que pouvaient devenir après des années sur place les téléporteurs, les expériences sur l'Ascension, la civilisation Ancienne. Pour Anna, ces quelques heures de marche étaient moins destinées à chasser la routine qu'à briser le rythme improbablement élevé des évènements qu'elle vivait depuis sa prise de contact avec l'I.A.

Elle avait rejoint l'un des groupes de randonnée, spécifiquement composé de personnes aux fonctions et postes distincts, replongeant brusquement dans les conversations et les activités socialisantes que sa rencontre avait mis de côté.  
>Anna avait délibérément laissé son oreillette dans son logement, ne pouvant plus être contactée que par la radio emportée par les randonneurs, et ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision. Celle-ci lui avait en effet offert une tranquillité qu'elle avait presque oubliée depuis ses premiers échanges avec Atlantis.<br>Mais ce calme n'était qu'apparent, son esprit occupé par la proposition qui lui avait été faite la veille.

_Elle a prouvé qu'on était à sa merci, mais elle veut que je l'aide. Activement. Autant me demander de trahir tout le monde ici…_ se dit-elle en regardant un instant le groupe qui avançait devant elle. _Enfin, trahir, si elle me demandait d'agir contre nos intérêts… Non, Sheppard ne fera pas cette distinction s'il apprend que je bosse avec Atlantis au-delà de ce qui est prévu._

_…Elle contrôle comme elle veut tous les systèmes de communication, de surveillance. Il faut être clair, Sheppard ne saura rien, si jamais j'accepte. Le docteur Jackson, peut-être, et encore… Merde ! Je pense déjà comme si j'avais accepté son offre !_

Anna soupira, maudissant l'I.A. de l'avoir choisie, elle, pour avoir un tel choix à faire.

_La vraie question, c'est "Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?". Elle me dit que nous allons nous faire anéantir par cette civilisation, mais en quoi mon aide pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à ses plans ? Je ne peux même pas dénoncer ses intentions, elle m'en empêcherait aussitôt, et mon poste n'a pas assez d'influence ici ou ailleurs pour faire changer les choses. Non, elle a forcément un plan, qui doit m'impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quel genre de stratégie peut avoir besoin d'une humaine sans compétence technique, aux connaissances limitées et à l'influence quasi-nulle ? Il faut que je le sache, à tout prix, sans ça elle nous manipulera du début à la fin. Mais en même temps, si jamais elle a raison, si ceux qui ont détruit le _Bellérophon _nous attaquent à nouveau, Atlantis ne sera qu'un problème mineur…_

Deux heures plus tard, sa décision était prise, aussi ferme qu'elle pouvait l'être entre ses doutes, ses propres mensonges et les illusions dont elle se berçait pour éviter de sombrer dans la panique.

L'appontage s'était déroulé sans incident, et Carl avait suivi le major Mendez à l'extérieur du transport, pénétrant dans le hangar du Ha'Tak sur lequel il venait d'arriver, au milieu du vide interstellaire. Pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme balaya du regard l'ensemble de la salle, à l'architecture aussi peu fonctionnelle qu'impressionnante. Puis, l'officier s'éclaircit la gorge, le rappelant à son attention :  
>-La sortie est par là, dit-il en indiquant la paroi opposée au champ de force qui séparait le hangar du vide. Vous me suivez, et pas un mot avant que je ne vous le dise.<br>Carl acquiesça en silence et suivit son supérieur. Le duo traversa un sas avant d'arriver dans un couloir à la décoration typique d'un vaisseau d'origine Goa'uld. Le pilote s'étonna de l'absence de modifications à ce style caractéristique des anciens ennemis de sa planète, avant de s'attarder sur les individus qu'il croisait, s'efforçant de ne pas réagir face à la brusque diversité d'espèces qui semblaient parcourir les entrailles du vaisseau, les humains n'y ayant qu'une majorité au mieux relative. Les Unas se voyaient remplacer par des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont l'anatomie apparemment reptilienne ne les empêchait pas de se déplacer de manière rapide dans la coursive, transportant sur leur épine dorsale un appareil de respiration autonome. Retenant difficilement un soubresaut face à la scène, Carl prit soin de garder un visage aussi figé que possible, fixant son regard sur le plafond, ignorant autant que possible les multiples fantasmes d'exobiologistes qui habitaient l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Seconde après seconde, le silence imposé devenait plus difficile à respecter, le terrien sentant sa curiosité exploser face à ce spectacle bigarré où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il arrivait à envisager ce qu'était la galaxie dans laquelle vivotait inconsciemment la Terre.  
>A son grand soulagement, il fut amené dans une salle de transport, où l'officier effectua une série de manipulations sur l'un des panneaux, avant de lui faire signe de prendre place au centre des anneaux au sol. Rejoignant la recrue, le major lui montra son bracelet :<br>-Système d'identification biométrique chiffré. Tout le monde en porte un pour s'identifier, dit-il avant d'être interrompu par le flash ayant suivi l'arrivée des anneaux.  
>-Celui que nous vous fournirons vous donnera accès aux ponts réservés à la section des Black Ops… Bienvenue à bord, lieutenant.<p>

Devant lui s'étalait une série de coursives aux parois nettes, qui transpiraient l'efficience comme seuls savaient le faire des navires de guerre fabriqués sur Terre. Le contraste le désorienta quelques instants, le faisant douter d'être encore sur le vaisseau chaotique. Il fut cependant tiré hors de son étonnement par le mouvement de l'officier, qui lui faisait signe de le suivre.  
>-Voici le pont d'opérations, où vous recevrez les briefings des opérations spéciales. Toutes les autres salles sont interdites d'accès sauf autorisation directe du colonel Mellen, le commandant de ce vaisseau. Aucun manquement aux règles ne sera toléré. Est-ce bien compris, lieutenant ?<br>-Oui, monsieur.  
>-Parfait. Restez ici, je reviens, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des portes, qui s'ouvrit sur son passage.<p>

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il ressortit, tenant dans la main un bracelet identique à celui qu'il avait montré à Carl :  
>-Mettez-le, il est programmé pour vous donner accès aux zones communes, à vos quartiers et aux hangars. En plus d'ici, bien sûr. Vous saurez vous servir des anneaux de transport, j'espère.<br>-Oui, répondit Carl en repensant à l'un des troncs communs de la formation de l'Académie, apprenant à tous les élèves les connaissances de base nécessaires pour survivre en-dehors du SGC ou d'un vaisseau.

Malgré un métabolisme leur permettant théoriquement de prolonger leur entraînement sur des dizaines d'heures, les membres de SG-22 avaient besoin de s'interrompre régulièrement. Ce faisant, ils préservaient ce qu'Atlantis jugeait de manière dépassionnée comme leur point faible : leur esprit. Si les améliorations qu'elle leur avait fournies étaient conçues pour ne pas obliger leur possesseur à réapprendre à se servir de son corps, la transition en restait néanmoins éprouvante.

Ainsi, les exercices auxquels Atlantis soumettait l'ancienne équipe SG tenaient plus de la réhabilitation fonctionnelle que d'une formation paramilitaire. L'I.A. désirait travailler avec un groupe fonctionnel, et calibrait l'entrainement de ses membres de manière à rendre naturels des actes qui appartenaient auparavant pour eux au domaine de l'impossible. Ses observations du trio lui avait confirmé l'importance psychologique des périodes de repos régulières, et elle avait agi en conséquence, réintroduisant le sommeil dans le cycle de vie de l'équipe peu après son arrivée à bord de la frégate.

Cependant, l'introduction de ce nouveau paramètre n'avait pas suffi à arriver aux résultats requis par l'entité Ancienne, celle-ci se rendant compte que de lourdes modifications étaient nécessaires dans l'environnement de vie du navire. En effet, ce que l'équipage originel du vaisseau avait pu concevoir comme des systèmes de détente et de divertissement n'était en aucun cas adapté au nouveau groupe qui en parcourait les coursives.

Un fiasco spectaculaire et meurtrier plus tard, il fut décidé que le moral des trois terriens était d'une priorité suffisamment élevée pour justifier l'allocation d'un temps de calcul et d'énergie du générateur. Ceux-ci furent aussitôt utilisés pour étudier et copier une partie des installations que les humains avaient apportées sur la Cité Ancienne.

Le résultat ne fut pas celui espéré, ses hôtes accédant bien aux livres et fichiers informatiques mis à leur disposition, mais sans pour autant revenir à un niveau de stress comparable à celui de la population d'Atlantis. L'I.A. avait alors décidé de ralentir le rythme des opérations et de donner à l'équipe sa ressource la plus précieuse : du temps.

-Lieutenant Bhosle, pourrais-je avoir un instant ? demanda Atlantis à la jeune femme à la démarche lente et presque mécanique.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Il y a un changement d'objectif pour l'opération à venir. Je vais vous demander une tâche précise qu'il vous faudra exécuter à la lettre.  
>-Laquelle ? répondit-elle, intriguée.<br>-La véritable raison de votre déploiement, à savoir…  
>-Une seconde, l'interrompit Shanti. Vous nous avez menti pendant le briefing ?<br>-Effectivement, lieutenant, parce ce que je vais vous demander pourrait sembler, aux yeux de vos collègues, être une trahison qu'ils ne pourraient cautionner. Vous, cependant, avez eu une expérience différente…  
>-Dakara ?<br>-Ne ramenez pas tout à cet incident, lieutenant. L'expérience dont je parle est celle que vous avez eu en captivité. Vous savez, bien mieux que vos collègues, ce qu'étaient vos geôliers. Vous serez donc à même de comprendre que certaines actions sont nécessaires pour préserver ce qui peut l'être. Et ce que je vais demander de vous est nécessaire, malgré ce que vous pourrez penser.  
>-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?<br>-Obtenir des informations d'une source pour ainsi dire unique, du moins dans l'état de mes connaissances actuelles.

Shanti s'immobilisa dans le couloir, et leva la tête au plafond en attendant la suite. Seuls les cloisons insonorisées et une discrète manipulation des nanomachines de ses collègues les empêchèrent d'entendre l'exclamation de la jeune femme à la fin de ce second briefing.

-Pas question ! poursuivit-elle aussitôt après la dite-exclamation.  
>-Ces renseignements sont cruciaux, lieutenant. Ils concernent l'un des domaines sur lequel je n'ai que très peu d'informations, et où l'expérience personnelle a plus de valeur que toutes les théories imaginables, comme s'en sont rendus compte mes créateurs. Or, croyez-moi, si nous voulons pouvoir arriver à nos objectifs, cette expérience sera cruciale.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Van'Tet fut désigné par Jomah pour accompagner, avec quelques autres mercenaires, Vala jusqu'à la Porte. Le camp de base avait été installé, et son groupe croisa une paire de mercenaires en train d'installer sur son trépied une arme massive, que le jaffa n'avait jamais vu.

D'un pas assuré, la meneuse de l'expédition conduisit le groupe dans l'aube naissante, regardant régulièrement un dispositif qu'elle tenait en main, tandis que le jaffa remarquait que son sourire avait quitté le registre de l'exagération pour devenir bien plus franc. Simultanément, il voyait le regard de ses compagnons d'armes se poser régulièrement sur lui, lui faisant sentir avec plus ou moins de subtilité qu'il était l'intrus ici, présent dans un rôle apparemment réservé à des soldats bien plus expérimentés et avec plus d'ancienneté que lui dans la petite organisation.

Le paysage prenait forme autour de lui, révélant l'immensité du massif montagneux au pied duquel le campement avait été installé. La série de pics rocheux abritait une mince bande de végétation qui laissait rapidement place à une savane aride s'étendant à perte de vue. Van'Tet prit quelques instants pour admirer la scène, qui contrastait avec tout ce que sa vie auprès de ses semblables lui avait amené. Car si les Goa'uld, et par extension les Jaffa, avaient privilégié des planètes où le climat près de la Porte facilitait l'installation, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le Réseau amenait à des lieux autrement plus variés que ceux choisis et cartographiés par les faux dieux.

Un coup de coude le fit sortir de sa rêverie, et il reprit sa place dans l'escorte, avançant dans l'air froid et sec vers le canyon où logeait la Porte, où ils arrivèrent en une dizaine de minutes.  
>Les gardes se postèrent dans des positions défensives, deux par deux, et se mirent à attendre, tandis que Vala s'était, elle, assise sur un rocher. Le Jaffa, en la voyant regarder à nouveau le même appareil qui avait accaparé son attention tout le long du trajet, demanda à son voisin.<p>

-Qu'est que ce système ? Un capteur, une arme ?  
>-Hmm, de quoi ? répondit l'autre avant de suivre le regard du jaffa vers l'objet de sa question. Ah, non, juste une montre.<br>-Une quoi ? Ca montre quoi ? demanda Van'Tet, ne comprenant pas.  
>-Une montre, tout court. Une horloge portable. Pour connaitre l'heure.<p>

Van'Tet resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps de faire la liste de l'ensemble des absurdités liées à un tel concept.

-Mais, à quoi ça peut lui servir ? A chaque fois qu'elle franchit le ChappaÏ, ça… Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens, tout le monde sait que la seule heure qui compte, c'est celle de l'étoile au-dessus de nous.  
>-Tu te doutes vraiment de rien… T'as vraiment cru que la patronne viendrait se poser dans un trou pommé comme ça, sans raison ?<br>-… Elle attend quelqu'un. Un rendez-vous à un moment précis.  
>-Voilà, tu commences à comprendre. Pas trop tôt !<br>-Vous savez qui elle doit voir ?  
>-Plutôt, oui ! répondit le mercenaire avec un semblant d'ironie.<p>

_Ce n'est pas possible !_ se dit-il. _Elle va me livrer elle-même son contact, le commanditaire de ses opérations, aussi peu de temps après mon arrivée ! Personne ne me croira quand je rentrerai ! C'est, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Il faut que j'en sois sûr !_

-Et, demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son excitation, ce… contact, vous le connaissez ?  
>-Un, tu me tutoies si tu veux pas te prendre un coup de crosse. Deux, bien sûr que je le connais. Tout le monde le connait, c't'une pointure de chez pointure.<p>

_Un client de très haut niveau, probablement politique, qui se déplace personnellement chez des mercenaires ! Il faut que je sache ce qui se prépare !_ se dit Van'Tet en réalisant l'occasion qui se présentait à lui, qu'un espion n'avait, avec de la chance, qu'une fois dans sa carrière : être présent dans les coulisses de l'Histoire, et s'en rendre compte pour tout transmettre à ses supérieurs.

Imperceptiblement, il rapprocha sa main de son poignard, prêt à neutraliser son camarade si jamais il devait prendre la fuite avec ses informations. L'éventualité qu'un décideur haut placé reconnaisse un espion comme lui était faible, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre un quelconque risque dans sa situation, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le son caractéristique d'un chevron le tira de ses pensées de planification, et tous ses muscles se tendirent, le jaffa regardant avec appréhension l'artefact commencer à s'activer. Son attention basculait chaque instant entre la Porte et la meneuse du groupe de mercenaires, dont l'impatience était de plus en plus visible.

Puis, le dernier chevron se verrouilla, et Van'Tet serra son arme contre lui lorsque la surface bleutée se stabilisa au bout de quelques instants. Il attendit, sans un mot, l'arrivée du voyageur, sentant son propre cœur battre la chamade.

Puis, à quelques mètres de lui, un homme finit enfin par sortir du vortex, portant une tenue verte sombre que l'espion reconnut immédiatement comme étant terrienne, comme devait l'être l'arme qu'il portait dans le dos, aux côtés d'un large sac. Le jaffa n'eut pas le temps de détailler le visage de l'homme qu'un mouvement rapide attira son regard.

Son cerveau ne crut pas ce que ses yeux lui annonçaient, et ce ne fut que quand Vala eut fini de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme que Van'Tet put commencer à admettre ce dont il venait d'être témoin. La femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, qui dirigeait apparemment d'une main de fer un groupe de mercenaires inquiétant Bra'tac lui-même, venait de courir comme une dératée vers le nouvel arrivant et se comportait à présent de manière plus excentrique que toutes les adolescentes qu'il avait vu sur sa planète natale.

-Vala ? grommela l'homme en faisant des efforts visibles pour ne pas tomber sous le nouveau poids suspendu à son cou, laissant tomber des mains les sacs qu'il portait.  
>-Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.<br>-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te revoir… bien au contraire… mais…  
>-Oui ?<br>-Sans vouloir insinuer… que tu es étouffante… je commence… à avoir… du mal… à… respirer.

En prenant une moue réticente, elle lâcha prise avant de conclure, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :  
>-Mais ne crois pas que tu vas m'échapper, Daniel. Les ruines passent <em>après<em>, c'est compris ?  
>-Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement…, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.<p>

Van'Tet, en entendant le prénom, eut un second choc.

Il venait de se rendre compte de l'identité de l'arrivant que lui avait décrit le mercenaire qui arborait désormais un rictus ironique en regardant Vala aider Jackson avec l'un de ses sacs. Et, s'il n'était apparemment pas là pour affaires, il correspondait parfaitement au qualificatif utilisé.

Une pointure.


	16. Confidences

Le jaffa était tiraillé, devant prendre une décision aux conséquences qu'il savait colossales. La présence de Daniel Jackson sur cette planète isolée était une preuve irréfutable de l'association entre la Terre et le groupe de mercenaires. L'information-même qui avait justifié son infiltration, et dont dépendrait la position de Bra'tac et de ses partisans. Mais en même temps, le comportement de la femme aux cheveux noir de jais était de nature à l'intriguer. Celle qui lui avait semblé à première vue professionnelle, qui ne pouvait que l'être au vu de son activité, avait révélé une autre facette d'elle-même depuis le début de la mission.

Son comportement, qu'il ne pouvait qualifier autrement qu'adolescent, était, semble-t-il, connu et accepté par ses troupes, qui ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, là où des troupes jaffa auraient probablement agi pour maintenir une structure de commandement crédible.  
><em>Plus exactement, on se serait battus jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux, le plus malin, et certainement pas le plus compétent, prenne la tête<em>, se corrigea-t-il.

Peut-être plus attentivement encore surveillait-il le terrien, dont il ne pouvait se permettre de négliger la réputation. Même si celle-ci devait être exagérée et amplifiée par les esprits crédules, peu de personnes vivantes avaient, selon les rumeurs et les récits, été tuées plusieurs fois, s'étaient opposées à Anubis en personne et, en tout et pour tout, étaient les fondations d'une puissance galactique émergente.

Sans même compter le vaisseau qui, à en croire les rapports de contacts contemporains à la chute des Goa'uld, portait son nom.

Feu son mentor lui avait résumé la situation plus simplement, en abordant ces individus autour de qui l'Histoire semblait se tisser : les Grands Maîtres n'offraient pas sans raison une prime à la capture suffisant à financer une flotte entière.

La prudence était donc de mise, face à l'archéologue que les mercenaires surarmés observaient, leurs regards témoignant du mélange de crainte et de respect qu'il leur inspirait. Van'Tet, lui, était submergé par la curiosité envers le duo qui avançait devant lui, cherchant à clarifier leur relation qui lui semblait de moins en moins professionnelle, si tant est qu'elle l'ait été depuis l'arrivée de Jackson.

Il prit alors la décision d'attendre au moins le retour au camp pour partir ou non faire son rapport en urgence… sans remarquer le regard de Jomah, qui le surveillait lui-même, prêt à parer à toute action de sabotage qu'il pourrait tenter. Vala lui avait dit de le tenir à l'œil, et il n'était pas homme à lui désobéir.

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans encombre, excentricités de Vala mises à part, auxquelles Jackson réagissait par un regard désespéré envers les mercenaires autour de lui. Regards qui semblaient n'attirer qu'une sympathie particulièrement distante de leur part, alors que Van'Tet essayait sans succès de décrypter les non-dits qui fusaient apparemment entre les soldats et le docteur. En arrivant au camp, Van'Tet remarqua immédiatement les regards nerveux qui venaient du groupe resté pour garder les tentes. Inquiet, il chercha autour de lui une explication à ce malaise, mais sans en voir d'autre que le duo qui était dans une discussion animée apparemment sans rapport avec la crise politique majeure qui justifiait la présence de l'espion.

Vala fit un signe de tête à Jomah, qui répondit par un geste court, auquel elle acquiesça. Le bras droit regarda un instant sa supérieure s'éloigner avec Jackson, puis se tourna vers le groupe :  
>-Terminez de vous installer et allez dormir, on repart dans six heures.<p>

Le jaffa se dirigea vers la tente où il logeait, et y fut rejoint par ses deux colocataires. Alors que ceux-ci achevaient de ranger leurs affaires, Van'Tet leur demanda :  
>-Qu'y a-t-il exactement, entre eux deux ?<br>-Entre la patronne et Jackson ? demanda l'un des hommes.  
>-Qui d'autre ?<br>-Bah, ça remonte à avant que j'arrive. Elle prend des vacances, il la rejoint, ils prennent du bon temps. Franchement, j'en ai rien à cirer, tant qu'elle me paie le même tarif.  
>-Ouais, enfin, intervint l'autre, bon temps, bon temps, d'habitude…<br>-Bravo… tu vas effrayer le gosse, maintenant.  
>-Hé, il a bien le droit de savoir.<br>-Pas besoin. Soit il s'en sort, et il aura compris tout seul, soit…  
>-Qu'est-ce que… commença Van'Tet.<br>-En gros, répondit le second homme, ce genre de "vacances", elles commencent bien, et elles se terminent mal. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a pris autant d'équipement ? Pour aller cueillir des champignons ?  
>-Comment est-ce que ça "se termine mal" ? hésita le jaffa, peu sûr de la manière d'interpréter les propos.<br>-Aucune idée, on le saura quand ça nous tombera dans la gueule. Mais ça loupe presque jamais. Toujours une merde, un truc pas possible qui se passe, et on essaie de pas y laisser la peau.  
>-Mais alors, pourquoi…<br>-J'en sais rien. Elle doit aimer ce genre de coups foireux, ou alors c'est Jackson qui les aime. J'en sais rien et j'm'en fous. Tant qu'elle paie d'avance les primes de risque, je fais ce qu'il faut pour survivre, et voilà.  
><em>Une initiation,<em> se dit-il, à moitié convaincu par sa pensée. _Ils doivent vouloir faire paniquer les nouveaux avec leurs histoires._  
>-Et, que faut-il faire ? demanda-t-il, voulant voir où est-ce que la situation allait le mener.<br>-T'obéis à Jomah, tu joues pas au héros, tu gardes ton arme prête.  
>-Bon, intervint le second mercenaire. Maintenant, vous fermez vos gueules, tous les deux. Je voudrais dormir.<br>Van'Tet obtempéra, prenant la décision de remettre de quelques heures sa fuite et son retour sur Dakara.

-Ca faisait combien de temps ? demanda Daniel quelques heures plus tard.  
>-Selon votre calendrier affreusement compliqué, trois mois et douze jours, répondit Vala avec un sourire qu'elle réservait à son archéologue favori. Quoi de neuf, depuis ?<br>-Comme d'habitude, toute la Voie Lactée en danger, Mac Kay qui joue au con, et une ou deux nouvelles têtes là où je bosse.  
>-Atlantis ?<br>Jackson sursauta un instant, donnant un léger coup de coude à Vala par inadvertance.  
>-Désolé. Pourrais-tu éviter d'utiliser ce nom ? Je sais que tu en as eu les coordonnées avec le coup du <em>Prométhée<em>, mais, bon, c'est quand même sensé rester secret. Merci d'ailleurs pour avoir gardé ça pour toi.  
>-A quoi ça va me servir ? Personne n'a ce qu'il faut pour y aller…, répondit-elle en se référant aux hyperpropulseurs asgard qui seuls permettaient le trajet. Enfin, nouvelles têtes, tu disais ?<br>Il soupira, avant de répondre, "Oui, une certaine personne, très douée, et qu'on aimerait bien cerner."  
>-Tu parles de moi, là ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup entre les côtes.<br>-Hé !  
>-Donc ? poursuivit-elle avec un regard faussement inquisiteur.<br>-Non, même pas. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler d'elle, surtout maintenant.  
>-D'accord, dit Vala, avec un léger rire. Ca me fait penser, tu aurais dû être là il y a quelques dizaines de jours. On s'est fait une virée du côté d'une prison serrakin.<br>-Pas pour le tourisme, si ?  
>-Pas vraiment. Un de mes hommes s'était fait avoir en amenant une cargaison d'armes dans une de nos caches. On est donc allés le sortir discrètement. J'étais restée sur les côtés avec l'armure Kull, pour donner un coup de main si ça tournait mal. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.<br>-On se demande pourquoi, murmura Jackson en se souvenant de sa première rencontre, pour le moins particulière, avec la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ça s'est bien terminé ?  
>-Comme d'habitude.<br>-Aïe, grimaça-t-il. A ce point ?  
>-Exactement. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré être là !<br>-Peut-être… après tout, ça pourrait même être reposant, d'un certain point de vue…  
>-Bon, reprit-elle avec un sourire. On a une journée chargée, aujourd'hui.<p>

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses vêtements.

-Quelles conditions désirez-vous m'imposer, mademoiselle Stern ?  
>-Attendez un instant, répondit Anna, sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais.<br>-En effet, mais votre posture, ainsi que de nombreux signes physiologiques que j'ai pu suivre depuis votre retour indiquent une prise de décision de votre part. De plus, votre peur semble plus être liée à une incertitude qu'à une menace claire. Ce que, à en croire vos propos, je pourrais représenter dans l'éventualité de votre refus. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est une hypothèse erronée.  
>-Et là, vous enfoncez le clou en me rappelant que vous savez tout ou presque de ce que je fais… et de ce que je pense, conclut-elle en détournant le regard.<br>-Affirmatif. Mais votre coopération est suffisamment importante pour laisser place à des… aménagements. C'est pourquoi je vous demande les conditions que vous désirez y mettre.

Anna se figea quelques instants, puis releva la tête :  
>-Je veux avoir des précisions sur ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Sur ce à quoi va servir mon travail. Et je veux pouvoir me retirer de vos projets si je le désire.<br>-Tant que vous gardez le silence sur ceux-ci, cela ne me gène en rien.  
>-Je ne me tairai pas si ça met la Terre et les habitants de cette Cité en danger.<br>-S'il vous plait, soyez logique. Supposons que je mette votre planète en danger, ce qui serait bien au contraire contre-productif, pensez-vous réellement que je vous laisserais vous en rendre compte ? Voire même que je vous laisserais mettre mes plans en péril, si mince soit-il ? Vous comprenez bien que vous faire cette dernière promesse équivaudrait à vous insulter par un mensonge sans la moindre utilité. Bien sûr, ce mensonge soulagerait partiellement votre conscience, mais ce que je vous demande, c'est un investissement complet.  
>-Et, pour mes autres demandes ?<br>-Elles seront, dans la mesure du possible, accordées. Au cours du temps, puisque votre ignorance de certains des aspects de mes plans font partie de ceux-ci.

Anna déglutit, puis, lentement, acquiesça.

-Entendu. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, Atlantis, vous me manipulez sans retenue, mais, il y a quelque chose qui me dit de jouer le jeu. C'est peut-être vous, comme quand vous avez agi sur mon sommeil, ou bien ma curiosité, je n'en sais rien.  
>Elle eut un petit rire.<br>-C'est ce qu'a du se dire Pandore… J'ouvre la boite.  
>-Vous pariez l'ensemble de votre espèce sur la base de votre intuition. Une qualité qui aurait été bien utile à mes créateurs durant leur déclin.<br>-Ca ne sera pas une qualité si je perds.  
>-En effet. Mais, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer pour perdre.<br>-Très rassurant…

Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table voisine et l'alluma, avant de demander :  
>-Sur quoi je vais devoir travailler ?<br>-J'ai mis à votre disposition l'ensemble des fichiers de données que je possède sur ces anciens protégés de mes créateurs. Il faudra que vous vous familiarisiez avec leur histoire et leur structure civilisationnelle. Ils s'étendent à présent sur une bonne part de leur galaxie, de manière clairsemée. J'ai déjà les données brutes, et une bonne partie de leurs interprétations logiques. Ce qui m'intéresse ici, ce sont vos impressions, vos idées.  
>-Et, pourquoi ? demanda Anna en s'attendant à la réponse qui allait venir.<br>-Je ne peux vous le dire, cela influencerait de manière irréversible votre analyse.

-Ho ! Debout !  
>Van'Tet se réveilla brusquement, et eut besoin de quelques instants pour se rappeler les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à dormir quelques heures à peine sous une tente posée à même le sol rugueux. Au bout de quelques secondes, son entrainement reprit le dessus, le tirant du sac de couchage sur lequel il s'était allongé.<br>-Allez, tout le monde en place, annonça Jomah. On a de la marche devant nous.  
>Le campement redoubla d'activité, alors que l'expédition se préparait hâtivement, les mercenaires désignés pour accompagner Vala préparant leurs paquetages.<p>

Le jaffa, voyant que l'ensemble du groupe avait changé, se rapprocha de l'un des soldats :  
>-Hé ! dit-il en jouant tant bien que mal son rôle. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis avec vous ? Les autres peuvent dormir, garder le camp, je ne comprends pas.<br>La décision, si ses causes lui échappaient, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, signifiant qu'il pourrait affiner ses renseignements alarmants mais encore superficiels.  
>-T'es le nouveau, hein ?<br>-Oui.  
>-On fait tous notre premier job avec la patronne. Elle veut savoir c'qu'on a dans le ventre. Si tu merdes pas, que tu fais ton job correctement, tu le sentiras dans les primes et les boulots.<br>-Et… aurais-tu des conseils pour ne pas… merder ?  
>-Fais quelque chose, et fais-le bien. Tu obéis rapidement, elle apprécie, tu improvises et ça marche, elle apprécie, tu donnes un ordre à Jomah, il te casse la gueule, mais elle apprécie si c'est valable. Un conseil d'ami, elle aime ceux qui ont du culot. C'est comme ça qu'elle a reprit notre groupe, et c'est comme ça qu'elle nous enrichit.<br>-… D'accord ? hésita Van'Tet, qui ne savait quoi répondre.  
>-Ecoute, on va faire comme ça : tu restes avec moi, je t'apprends les trucs à savoir ici, et toi, tu ne passes pas pour un abruti. Enfin, pas plus que le nouveau standard.<br>Le jaffa regarda d'un air étonné le mercenaire à la carrure imposante, qui le toisait du regard.  
>-C'est "merci", le mot que tu cherches, reprit celui-ci.<br>-Oh, oui, merci.  
>-De rien, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières, surtout dans ce genre de mission.<br>L'espion ne souleva pas la dernière remarque, l'attribuant au bizutage dont il devait être la victime.  
>-Au fait, continua le soldat, moi, c'est Ottar. Toi ?<br>-Van'Tet.

Il vit la mercenaire arriver quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Jackson, qui portait comme elle son arme en bandoulière.

-On y va ! dit Vala en faisant signe à son escorte d'avancer, avant de se tourner vers Jackson. Des ruines comme tu les aimes. Anciennes, dans tous les sens du terme, avec plein de runes illisibles et que personne n'a visité depuis très longtemps… Je m'en suis assurée.  
>-Assurée… comment ?<br>-Celui qui nous a vendu l'info n'est toujours pas sorti de sa cellule. Pas avant deux bonnes semaines.  
>-… Je sais que je suis sensé m'indigner, mais je n'y arrive pas.<br>-Comme quoi, même le légendaire Daniel Jackson est corruptible. Il suffit juste de le payer avec ce qu'il aime.  
>-Pas un mot, d'accord ? Sans ça, Jack se foutrait de moi pendant des années. Déjà que quand il a appris pour nous deux, il s'est déchaîné, alors là…<br>Il haussa les yeux au ciel.  
>-Héééé ! répondit Vala. Il est sympa ! Il m'a même envoyé une maquette de votre vaisseau en souvenir de notre rencontre.<br>-Oui… celui dont les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du CIC ont fait le tour du SGC, titrées "Daniel se fait draguer par un super-soldat zombie". Dois-je rappeler que c'est Jack qui a commandité ce coup ? On a eu de la chance qu'elle ne se retrouve pas sur Internet, celle-là. Donc, oui, Jack est quelqu'un de "sympa", que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir évité les ennuis administratifs que tu aurais normalement dû me causer, mais j'ai suffisamment subi son humour pour deux ou trois vies…

La planète rouge avait accueilli des sondes toujours plus nombreuses, la cartographiant depuis la surface ou l'orbite et renvoyant suffisamment d'informations sur Terre pour rendre techniquement faisable un voyage habité vers l'astre désert. Pourtant, les agences spatiales des différentes puissances n'en avaient rien fait, malgré une direction politique voyant d'un œil plus que favorable le développement de technologies spatiales purement terriennes.

La raison n'était pas financière, technologique ou encore astronomique, mais humaine.

Une expédition de ce type confinerait son équipage, forcément très limité, dans un environnement l'étant tout autant. Qui plus est, chacun de ses membres serait, comme tout astronaute, fortement sollicité pour des tâches complexes demandant aussi bien de la réflexion que de la dextérité. Des expériences avaient été faites avec des équipes de volontaires répartis en groupes totalisant les compétences requises pour le voyage.

Chacune des capsules, restées sur Terre, avait été mise dans des conditions identiques à celles du voyage. Les véhicules spatiaux, tenus dans une double coque elle-même plongée dans une large piscine sans lumière, avaient simulé l'environnement spatial profondément hostile, où la moindre avarie était potentiellement mortelle. Les ordinateurs gérant la simulation devaient, à partir d'un certain moment, générer aléatoirement des pannes, aux solutions existantes ou non, que l'équipage devrait résoudre avec l'aide d'ingénieurs éloignés de plusieurs minutes-lumière.

La majorité des huit "missions" put arriver à sa destination, un décor de la planète rouge ayant nécessité des mois de travail pour demeurer fidèles aux informations officiellement connues de celle-ci. Mais toutes, les unes après les autres, subirent des incidents plus ou moins graves, culminant avec la tragédie de la dernière. Un ingénieur système, lentement poussé à bout par ce qu'un collègue ayant vécu dans une culture, dans un environnement différent, jugeait comme de l'humour destiné à maintenir une atmosphère vivable, avait finalement lâché sous la pression.

Le lendemain, l'astronaute canadien se noyait dans sa combinaison à présent défectueuse, alors qu'il effectuait une sortie pour réparer l'un des panneaux solaires, mettant fin aux ambitions martiennes des agences spatiales concernées.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Atlantis avait assigné une part toujours croissante de ses ressources à l'analyse des rapports de ces missions virtuelles, et aux innombrables articles et documents qui en avaient découlé.

Elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle n'avait pas analysé tous les paramètres, qu'elle allait devoir changer la situation avant d'arriver à ce point limite apparemment imprévisible où les groupes commençaient à se déchirer. Surtout quand les cas étudiés en détail différaient de celui qu'elle surveillait sur plusieurs points particuliers. Le premier était une population de trois individus, face aux huit des missions documentées, qui pouvaient en plus contacter périodiquement leur planète. Le second était un stress considérablement plus élevé, dû aux évènements récents.

Il fallait agir vite, mais sans précipitation, conclut-elle en regardant le groupe manger –activité désormais quasi inutile mais psychologiquement stabilisatrice– dans un silence de mort, échangeant moins de mots que la veille, et, selon toute probabilité, plus que le lendemain.

Shanti n'était pas dérangée par le silence qui régnait au sein de la salle prévue pour un équipage bien plus nombreux que ses occupants actuels. Elle ne le remarquait quasiment pas, occupée à réfléchir à sa dernière discussion avec l'I.A., lorsque cette dernière lui avait indiqué le vrai motif de la mission qui l'attendait. La jeune femme avait écouté les explications d'Atlantis et finalement accepté de ne rien dire à ses deux collègues, avec qui elle parlait de moins en moins, les sujets de discussion s'épuisant à vue d'œil.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ses émotions, qui, plus que jamais, passaient d'un extrême à l'autre, et qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher derrière une attitude neutre, froide, aussi bien dans son comportement que dans son lien empathique. Elle perdait pied, depuis son réveil, depuis ses rêves, depuis Dakara, depuis l'évasion, depuis sa capture, depuis… depuis toujours.

Ses motivations lui avaient à chaque fois paru évidentes, un futur qu'elle construisait, pour elle-même ou pour les autres. Il pouvait être à long terme, comme lors de ses études académiques puis militaires, ou bien à court terme, lors de son évasion ou de la mission sur Dakara. Mais elle n'avait jamais, ou presque, agi pour l'instant-même. Les propos d'Atlantis lui avaient alors fait comprendre ouvertement qu'elle ne créait plus ce futur, qu'elle n'avait de contrôle que sur l'instant présent.

Et, sans un hypothétique avenir plus doux, elle avait peur. Peur de ces créatures qui l'avaient capturée, peur de ses semblables qui la voyait, avec raison, comme une menace, peur de l'I.A. qui la manipulait sans se cacher, peur des deux hommes en face d'elle dont elle ne comprenait pas les émotions.

Peur d'elle-même, meurtrière de masse, prête à mentir à ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient sauvée sur Dakara.

Peur de cette peur, et de ce qu'elle engendrerait dans son esprit.

Effrayée, elle mâcha lentement sa nourriture, dans un silence de mort, sans que son visage ou que son lien empathique ne trahissent en rien son état d'esprit.

La végétation, bien que présente, était suffisamment clairsemée pour n'offrir aucun obstacle visuel au groupe qui avançait au rythme régulier caractérisant les unités militaires rodées. Ainsi, le docteur Jackson put avoir un premier aperçu des ruines bien avant d'arriver à leur position.  
>-Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas ? demanda-t-il à Vala.<br>-Non. Ca va être une surprise pour tout le monde ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que celui qui m'a vendu l'information savait. Il avait pris quelques clichés des ruines, et ça ressemble assez à ce qui te plait pour que je t'appelle.  
>-D'acc… attends, tu veux me dire que tu as des photos des ruines ?<br>-Depuis le début.  
>-Tu n'aurais pas pu me les envoyer ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse un travail correct sans toutes les informations.<br>-…Danny, arrête de te faire des illusions. Tu es ridicule et tu le sais.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Ecoute, je suis déjà passée sur Terre.  
>-Et ?<br>-Et, Vala dit-elle, dans un ton où commençait à transparaitre de l'agacement, je me suis renseignée sur les archéologues. Tu sais, pour savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à un certain homme que j'adore !  
>-Oh.<br>-Oui, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Si tu voulais faire un "travail correct", tu serais arrivé avec une trentaine de personnes, et plein de matériel. Et tu viens avec quoi, une arme et un demi-sac d'outils ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire plaisir, arrêter un instant de te prendre au sérieux et… profiter… de… ces… vacances !  
>-Hé ! Si j'ai pris cette arme, c'est que j'en aurai sûrement besoin !<br>Elle le prit par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux :  
>-Vacances. On est là pour décompresser, alors on avance. Tu vas jeter un œil à ce tas de pierres, tu vas insister pour me montrer des trucs dont je me contrefiche totalement. Moi, je vais gérer la sécurité, à moitié dévaster tes ruines, et on va passer une semaine géniale.<br>-Comme d'habitude ? lâcha-t-il finalement.  
>-Comme d'habitude.<br>-D'accord, mais cette fois-ci, n'oublie pas les détecteurs anti-Reetou.  
>-Pourquoi ? On n'en a presque pas eu besoin la dernière fois.<br>-Presque, c'est le mot.  
>-Tss, fit-elle en lâchant sa prise pour reprendre la marche.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, la troupe arriva finalement à proximité des vestiges dont Daniel confirma rapidement la nature Ancienne. Caméra en main, il se rapprocha du seul bâtiment ayant une forme identifiable et se mit à observer de près sa surface, tandis que Vala donnait silencieusement leurs ordres à ses mercenaires, qui se dispersèrent en petits groupes autour de la zone.

Daniel feuilletait rapidement un livre particulièrement imposant au titre tenant sur trois lignes, rempli de très petits caractères séparés par bien peu d'espaces, et dont les illustrations, tristes à mourir, représentaient des symboles Anciens et d'autres que Vala ne su identifier. Quelqu'un s'était cependant occupé de décorer l'ouvrage ; ses marges étaient saturées d'annotations rédigées d'une écriture serrée, en vert, rouge, bleu et noir, et même au crayon ; des passages étaient barrés, corrigés, entourés, et des flèches courraient entre les lignes, slalomant autour de symboles tracés à la main et affreusement peu ressemblants. Des petits carrés de papier jaune ainsi que des pages quadrillées, porteurs d'autres ajouts manuscrits et tenus par des trombones, doublaient l'épaisseur du livre.  
>-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi organisé, commenta la mercenaire, malgré tout impressionnée.<br>-Ce truc est affreusement mal fichu, répliqua le docteur Jackson. C'est bourré d'erreurs et d'approximations.  
>-Et qui est le triste auteur de ce pavé ?<br>-Moi, il y a cinq ans.

Le docteur Jackson déposa précautionneusement quelques gouttelettes d'un liquide brun rouille sur une pierre blanche dépourvue d'inscriptions, patienta un temps apparemment bien défini, puis vaporisa quelques millilitres d'un liquide argenté translucide. Il appliqua ensuite sur la zone traitée une bandelette de papier grise, la secoua et observa le résultat.  
>-Voila pour les chimistes et les sceptiques, commenta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Ces ruines sont définitivement Anciennes.<br>-Donc tu n'étais pas juste en train de faire l'intéressant ?" insinua Vala.  
>L'archéologue l'ignora.<br>-Tu vois les petits points mauves, au dessus de cette ligne ? Cette pierre est de celle qui constitue tous les édifices Altérans. Nous avons mis du temps avant de parvenir à la différencier d'une roche normale - c'est à dire, mis à part le fait que les temples Anciens durent des millions d'années. L'unique distinction réside dans un champ magnétique infime au sein de chaque atome de carbone. Il s'agit probablement d'un symptôme de la manipulation plutôt que de l'explication véritable, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Nous ignorons d'où il provient, et personne ne comprend comment cela les rend plus résistant, mais c'est le cas.

-Donc, intéressant ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Daniel, qui rangeait la bandelette dans un sac hermétique.  
>-Hmm ? Je crois que tu devras doubler la prime de ton informateur… ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve son traitement, que ce soit clair.<br>-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour dire ça ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
>-Ca ressemble aux quelques avant-postes qu'on a trouvé ces dernières années, mais avec des choses que je n'avais pas encore vu avant.<br>-Un intérêt… professionnel, donc ?  
>Il soupira.<br>-Combien ?  
>-Tout de suite les grands mots ! A t'écouter, on croirait que je suis vénale !<br>-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je dis… Après tout, ce qui est arrivé aux ruines de P2C-171 n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un retard de paiement.  
>-Rien du tout, et il n'y a aucune chance que ça se reproduise ici. Aucune !<br>-Je vois. Combien, donc ?  
>-Pas besoin de s'embarrasser avec ces détails, Danny. J'enverrai ça à Jack. Préviens-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande.<br>-Entendu…, dit-il, d'une voix lasse.  
>-Bon, reprit-elle avec son sourire aussi carnassier qu'infantile. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?<br>-A première vue, on dirait un centre de communications, en plus de l'avant-poste.  
>-Attend, je plaisantais, là. On est arrivés il y a quelques minutes, et tu peux déjà me dire ce que sont ces vieilles ruines ?<br>-Comme quoi, on n'a pas forcément besoin de trente personnes et de matériel d'excavation lourd pour faire un travail correct, répondit-il, sarcastique.  
>-On voit l'expert, dit-elle d'un même ton.<br>-Bon, d'accord, en fait, tu vois ces runes, sur le mur là-bas ?  
>-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ?<br>-Hmm… "Centre de communications".  
>-Oh, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au mur susnommé, puis à Daniel, avant d'avoir une expression universellement connue comme signifiant "J'aurais dû le voir venir".<br>-Oui.  
>-… Bon, dit-elle après quelques instants de silence gêné, je vais voir où en sont les autres, et je reviens, s'il n'y a pas déjà eu une catastrophe.<br>-D'accord, répondit l'archéologue, dont l'attention se focalisait sur le bâtiment en face de lui.

Le jaffa était à l'affut de toute conversation, de tout geste, pouvant lui révéler la véritable nature de la mission que Vala avait entreprise sur cette planète isolée. Ces… "vacances"… lui apparaissaient à présent comme un nom de code pour un type d'opération particulièrement sensible, au vu de la troupe qui accompagnait cette femme dont il ne doutait pas de la compétence militaire.

La présence d'une véritable légende vivante ne faisait que renforcer son opinion, et il était à présent certain qu'au-delà des apparences se tramait quelque chose de bien plus sinistre. Après tout, ni une mercenaire de haut vol, ni un humain ayant défait nombre de Grands Maîtres ne pouvaient avoir un tel comportement. Ils jouaient la comédie, forçant Van'Tet à déterminer si leur Plan mettait en danger sa nation et, le cas échéant, à prévenir ses supérieurs puis tenter de neutraliser l'opération.

Une telle tâche lui serait sans aucun doute fatale, l'espion ne se faisant que peu d'illusions sur le talent de ses éventuels adversaires. Il avait accepté l'issue, et, suivant les préceptes de son mentor, s'efforçait de préparer le combat à venir pour assurer le succès de sa mission.

Heure après heure, il mémorisait la configuration du terrain autour des ruines que le Terrien faisait semblant d'étudier entre deux discussions avec Vala, auxquelles il ne pouvait assister, le duo restant éloigné des soldats qui surveillaient attentivement les alentours.

Comme les autres, il patrouillait autour des bâtiments en mauvais état qui fournissaient le motif apparent du déplacement, mais son esprit était occupé à la tâche à laquelle il avait été formé pour sa mission dans l'Installation : observer, interpréter, préparer. Il devait agir sans précipitation, ne jamais oublier qu'il était loin d'avoir l'expérience et l'instinct pour faire des plans à la fois fiables et détaillés, tout en collectant les informations nécessaires pour savoir s'il devait ou non agir.

_Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur,_ se dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses craintes. _Je dois savoir ce que les Terriens préparent, sans ça…_

Faisant appel à ses connaissances sur les relations entre la Terre et Dakara, il se mit à réfléchir aux raisons expliquant cette rencontre. De tels mercenaires étaient, selon lui, un outil intéressant pour qui voulait frapper son ennemi sans que celui-ci ne puisse remonter au commanditaire. Mais les Terriens avaient de nombreux ennemis, déclarés ou non, qui pouvaient être la cible de cette troupe.

_A moins que… un instant ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi les Terriens ont envoyé une célébrité pareille pour une opération de ce genre ? Il est trop connu, trop haut placé. Ca veut dire que… que ces mercenaires veulent des garanties ! Ils veulent traiter avec les chefs, et ça, ça veut forcément dire une opération majeure !_

Il observa Vala se diriger vers sa patrouille, et parler à Jomah, qui dirigeait le petit détachement :  
>-Jomah, tu envoie un message au camp, pour le vaisseau : Daniel est d'accord pour payer. Conditions habituelles, on envoie la facture à O'Neill, tout ça.<br>-D'accord, patronne. Je crois que je connais un intendant chez nous qui va apprécier les rentrées.  
>Le second se tourna vers Van'Tet et son voisin :<br>-Van', Ottar, vous continuez la ronde, je vous rejoins dès que c'est fait.  
>Il partit d'un pas rapide vers le lieu où avaient été posés l'ensemble des sacs, et Van'Tet demanda :<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>-Hé, j'crois que la patronne vient une fois de plus de rentabiliser son voyage. Et le nôtre.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Simple, entre le pourcentage des bénefs faits pendant la sortie et la grosse prime de risque, tu vas avoir une jolie surprise chez l'intendant, en rentrant.<br>-Prime de risque ? Pourquoi ?  
>-Je ne sais pas encore, on verra.<br>-… D'accord.

_C'est ça ! Elle vient de signer pour une mission importante. Et pourquoi ce "une fois de plus"… à quelle point est-elle liée aux Terriens ? Est-ce que Bra'tac se doute de tout ça ? Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis mis ?_ se demandait Van'Tet en reprenant la marche.

Le jaffa était à présent certain que les informations qu'il pourrait récupérer dans les jours à venir seraient d'une importance capitale pour sa nation et, s'il y survivait, pour son propre avenir. Il commença donc à élaborer son plan. Et si la première étape de celui-ci impliquait sans nul doute d'obtenir autant de détails que possible sur le projet mené par Jackson et Vala, il était crucial de préparer des moyens de communication ou, le cas échéant, de fuite. Le tout sans attirer l'attention des autres mercenaires.

Il allait être très occupé, une fois revenu au camp principal.

Plus rien n'était comme avant.

Les visages autrefois familiers lui inspiraient maintenant peur et appréhension, alors qu'elle avait consciemment signé un pacte, sans savoir avec qui. Depuis l'instant où elle avait accepté de ne pas transmettre toutes les informations à ses supérieurs, elle voyait chaque soldat, chaque visiteur, comme une menace, comme le visage de celui ou celle qui l'accuserait de trahison.

Et qui aurait raison.

L'environnement exotique et accueillant de la Cité était à présent une prison, où elle jouait à cache-cache avec ses semblables, les mensonges et les omissions venant prendre la place des relations de travail et d'amitié qu'elle avait formé avec difficulté.

Mais sa rencontre avec l'I.A. l'avait changée, lui donnant une personne à qui parler, plus réceptive que les humains. Anna savait, intellectuellement, que cette attitude était destinée à favoriser le contact, qu'Atlantis la manipulait, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Solitaire de nature, la scientifique se voyait proposer une relation qu'elle n'avait jamais su établir auprès de ses semblables, et l'I.A. acceptait les conditions qui la rassuraient et lui permettaient de se convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Elle comprenait, dans les grandes lignes, comment elle en était venue, en une dizaine de jours à peine, à s'associer avec une entité pouvant mettre en danger tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Mais elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Même si l'accord ne lui avait pas été imposé, qu'elle l'avait choisi, sa conscience lui dictait d'être active, de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'assurer les meilleures chances dans la partie d'échecs où elle n'était rien de plus qu'une pièce.

Regardant le plafond de sa chambre, allongée dans le lit, Anna passait en revue ce qu'elle savait de sa situation.  
><em>Je veux préparer quelque chose pour faire face à qui ? Une I.A. infiniment plus vieille, intelligente et expérimentée que moi. Sheppard se fera un plaisir de m'éliminer si jamais qui que ce soit apprend pour mon accord avec Atlantis. En plus, elle sait exactement tout ce qui se dit, se fait et se prépare dans la Cité, et y est omnipotente. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Rien. Atlantis me l'a suffisamment expliqué, et nous l'a prouvé…<em>

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les ténèbres nocturnes, posant son regard sur l'océan. Celui-ci était éclairé par la Cité, révélant les vagues se brisant sur ses flancs.

_Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, autant être franche, jouer le jeu, et saisir ma chance si elle se présente._

Elle prit une forte inspiration, profitant de l'air marin, avant de lâcher un profond soupir puis de revenir vers son lit pour s'y allonger sans un bruit. Ses pensées au moment de sombrer dans le sommeil furent, une fois de plus, pour Atlantis, s'étonnant de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait accepté la présence de cette entité l'espionnant jour et nuit, sans échappatoire.


	17. Nouvelle donne

Contrairement à la poignée de vaisseaux terriens dans laquelle il avait navigué, le Ha'Tak ne présentait aucune logique apparente dans son agencement intérieur. Les formes symétriques de sa coque abritaient en effet une architecture chaotique et dépourvue de tout sens commun pour le jeune pilote expatrié. Le pont de commandement était à une extrémité, éloigné de tout et exposé aux tirs, comme ses instructeurs le lui avaient souligné. La salle des générateurs occupait une partie considérable de la section centrale et n'était séparée du vide que par une épaisseur de coque ridicule en comparaison de l'importance qu'elle avait à bord. Les hangars principaux étaient casés à proximité de celle-ci, entourés par les dépôts de munitions et de naquadah liquide destiné aux Planeurs embarqués.

Mais la connaissance de Carl se limitait aux faiblesses du vaisseau, faiblesses que sa formation lui avait appris à exploiter. Pour tout le reste, depuis les logements jusqu'aux cales, il naviguait pour ainsi dire dans le brouillard, se perdant régulièrement les premiers jours dans des couloirs identiques. Il y avait dans cette situation une certaine ironie, lorsque l'on savait que les murs du vaisseaux étaient littéralement couverts de toutes sortes d'indications utiles sur les chemins à suivre pour se rendre à peu prêt partout - pour qui, bien sûr, pratiquait le hiéroglyphe Goa'uld.

Mais si son arrivée ressemblait de ce aspect à celle à bord du _Concordia_, elle différait cependant fortement en un point particulier : le reste de l'équipage n'avait aucune patience pour le nouveau.

L'unité d'opérations spéciales qu'il venait d'intégrer n'était qu'un noyau particulièrement camouflé au sein de ce groupe de mercenaires, dont les règles étaient, comme il s'en apercevait brutalement, particulièrement différentes de celles de sa précédente affectation.

La structure hiérarchique stricte et les tâches cloisonnées se voyaient remplacer par un chaos cohérent où il ne parvenait pas à déterminer sa place. Dans son briefing introductif, un officier, sous la même couverture, lui avait fait comprendre qu'en temps que nouveau sans la moindre expérience ou réputation, il était, dans les faits, au plus bas de l'échelle sociale du bord. Et qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même pour être accepté. Il s'était vu donner une liste de noms, correspondant aux personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos, avant d'être libéré.

Et la liste était longue.

En une poignée de cycles de vie, qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être synchronisés avec les journées terrestres, il n'avait pas eu un instant à lui, occupé à suivre une formation accélérée ou à faire un quelconque travail pénible auquel lui donnait droit sa récente arrivée. A bord, les techniciens étaient bien moins nombreux que dans les vaisseaux et installations humaines, et il voyait fréquemment des mercenaires en train de travailler sur tel ou tel circuit d'une cloison pour la simple raison que nul autre n'était disponible pour faire le travail.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le plan griffonné sur un carnet, le jeune pilote tourna dans la direction qu'il espérait être la bonne, marchant d'un pas rapide pour ne pas laisser l'impression qu'il puisse être inactif. Les premiers jours lui avaient appris à ne plus commettre cette erreur. Carl évita un groupe qui avançait dans la direction opposée, ses membres occupés dans une discussion d'où il dénotait des tensions qui, à la moindre erreur, pouvaient être relâchées sur lui. Finalement, il arriva à sa destination, le hangar de maintenance, un endroit dont il ignorait jusqu'à peu l'existence, et où une autre de ses illusions s'était vue broyer.

Plusieurs planeurs étaient posés à même le sol, tandis que s'affairaient autour d'eux une foule bigarrée qu'il allait rejoindre. L'appareil, pour lequel il n'avait reçu qu'une formation superficielle lors de son séjour lunaire, était souvent la cible du mépris général à bord du _Concordia_, mais constituait à présent son seul accès à l'espace. Un accès qui était loin d'être assuré, et pour lequel on lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait suer. Son jeune âge et son inexpérience quasi-complète en termes de matériel non-Terrien avait fait de sa formation de pilote une quantité négligeable pour les vétérans qui constituaient la quasi-totalité des mercenaires. Sans réputation ni compétence particulière, il ne présentait donc que peu d'intérêt pour le groupe en général et les mécaniciens en particulier, dont la priorité était de rendre fonctionnels les appareils de ceux qui rapportaient régulièrement l'argent de la paie.

Le système était fondamentalement différent de celui auquel il était habitué, mais ses supérieurs, qui organisaient des opérations de renseignement et d'action ne pouvant en aucun cas être rattachées à la Terre, lui avaient clairement dit de faire avec. En effet, un groupe privé ne pouvait pas, sauf réussite exceptionnelle, arriver à un niveau d'organisation aussi efficient et complet que les forces militaires, pour la simple question des frais d'entretien. La couverture étant la priorité absolue, il allait devoir s'adapter aux nouvelles conditions, sans faire de vagues. Ses compétences, lui avait-on expliqué ouvertement, étaient moins importantes que le maintien des apparences.

Surtout quand l'absence de matériel terrien les rendait en grande partie inutiles, quelque soit le niveau de performance du matériel sur lequel il avait été formé.

-T'es là ! Ramène ton cul, gamin, on a du boulot pour toi ! l'interpella un mécanicien.  
>Il obéit sans broncher, sachant qu'il était venu pour cette raison précise.<br>-Bonne nouvelle, on a enfin un planeur pour toi. Il vole et il tire presque quand tu veux.  
>-Merci, dit-il sans la moindre ironie, se rendant compte que les deux qualités énoncées n'étaient pas assurées d'avance.<br>-Bon, j'ai vu le patron, dit-il en désignant de la tête le chef-mécanicien, un jaffa expatrié à l'âge incertain qui avait la haute main sur toutes les activités techniques du bord. Il te laisse huit cycles pour réparer le bazar avant de récupérer les pièces pour les autres.  
>-Mais, je croyais qu'il volait ?<br>-Je t'ai dit qu'il volait, j'ai pas précisé pour combien de temps, ni si tu pouvais respirer dedans.

-Bon, écoute, je suis sympa, alors on va faire comme ça : t'es pas le seul nouveau ici. On a un p'tit gars qui vient d'arriver. 'parait qu'il se débrouille côté planeurs, mais je vais pas le laisser foutre en l'air celui de quelqu'un d'utile si c'est que de la frime. Tu vas bosser avec lui. Si tu peux voler dans huit cycles, je te le laisse, qu'il fasse les conneries chez toi et que t'aie quelqu'un pour t'aider. Sinon, faudra que tu trouves quelque chose à faire pour justifier ta paie, l'as. Allez, au boulot !  
>Il revint vers un planeur éventré, sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, indiquant d'un geste un autre appareil au fond du hangar.<p>

S'approchant de son appareil flambant usagé, il distingua une silhouette qui s'affairait derrière l'une des ailes, et s'avança pour rencontrer celui dont dépendrait tout son avenir dans cet environnement auquel il s'adaptait avec difficulté.

-Salut, dit-il en contournant l'aile, avant de se faire accueillir par un grognement.  
>Il se figea.<p>

_Logique. C'était trop beau._

Le Unas devant lui se releva et avança vers lui. Carl lutta pour réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif, quand son nouveau mécanicien pointa un bras vers lui et qu'une voix synthétique sortit d'un appareil sur son torse, légèrement désynchronisée avec ses paroles, incompréhensibles pour le jeune pilote.

-Nous sommes. Equipe. Tu échoues. J'échoue. J'ordonne. Tu écoutes. Tu fais. Le planeur sera. Réparé. Es-tu. D'accord. ?.  
>Le rythme saccadé du traducteur lui rappela sa vie avant le Programme, la machine connaissant les mêmes problèmes d'élocution que les systèmes d'annonce automatiques. Un instant de nostalgie après, il répondit :<br>-D'accord. Tu me dis ce que je dois faire, et on répare cet engin de malheur.  
>-Très bien. Je répare le. Stabilisateur. De l'aile. Gauche. Tu feras la. Même chose. Sur l'aile. Droite.<br>-Compris. Au fait, moi, c'est Carl. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
>-Ithek.<p>

Lorsque son mécanicien lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son travail, Carl leva un instant les yeux en l'air.  
><em>Dommage que j'ai pas pris Unas LV2 l'année dernière. J'aurais pu me la jouer Han et Chewbacca. Enfin, le style en moins.<em>  
>Il reporta son regard sur le planeur délabré.<br>_Si c'est ça, mon_ Falcon, _je suis vraiment mal barré. Enfin, je vais voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre… Littéralement…_

-Daniel…  
>-Hmm ? répondit l'archéologue, sans détourner la tête du mur devant lui.<br>-Tu peux me dire ce que tu trouves de si fascinant, là ? Parce que tout ce que je vois, c'est un tas de cailloux empilés proprement, et j'aimerais savoir en quoi ils me font de la concurrence.  
>-J'aurais envie de répondre qu'ils sont un peu plus calmes, mais tu risquerais de mal le prendre.<br>-Je risquerais.  
>-Donc, je vais une fois de plus faire preuve de sagesse et dire que l'intérêt n'est que professionnel, conclut-il en se retournant.<br>-Bon, grand sage, sérieusement ?  
>-Sérieusement ? J'ai un certain… intérêt pour les vestiges Anciens, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps.<br>-Je sais, mais pourquoi ceux-là en particulier ?  
>Daniel soupira et posa au sol son appareil photo et son PDA.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Tu passes plus de temps que d'habitude dessus. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial, non ?<br>-Qu'il faudrait que tu saches avant que Jack ne paie, c'est ça ?  
>-Non. Enfin, pas uniquement.<br>-Concrètement, je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. C'est juste… en fait, certaines indications ici font référence à des informations que j'ai eu… là-bas.  
>-Des infos que tu ne peux pas me passer, bien sûr.<br>-Bien sûr, dit-il en sortant un livre de son sac.  
>-Fantastique, répondit-elle, lassée. Et, sinon, ça parle de quoi, ce charabia sur le mur ?<br>-Ca, c'est juste un panneau d'avertissement. "Accès interdit aux personnes non-autorisées", ce genre d'euphémismes qu'affectionnent les administrations depuis des millénaires.  
>-Donc, pas de découverte qui va changer tout l'équilibre des pouvoirs ?<br>-Non, dit-il en cherchant une page dans son ouvrage.  
>-Pas non plus de trésor enfoui ?<br>-Pas que je sache, fit-il, accroupi, en comparant une photo dans le livre avec le mur en face de lui.  
>-Et pas de piège qui va s'activer et nous mettre en danger de mort dans un instant ?<br>-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Vala. Je suis prudent et responsable, moi.  
>-Très bien.<br>Elle inspira profondément et avança lentement vers l'archéologue avant de se mettre entre lui et le mur, se baissant pour croiser son regard :  
>-Alors, tu as une heure, Daniel Jackson. Ensuite, s'il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe assez spectaculaire pour égayer cette journée, je vais prendre les choses en main personnellement.<br>-C'est-à-dire ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil d'une manière qui aurait fait la fierté de son frère d'arme Jaffa.  
>-C'est-à-dire, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire que n'importe quelle créature mâle de cette galaxie et d'autres aurait perçu avec raison comme un signe de danger imminent, que nous allons nous promener, visiter un peu les environs. Et. Profiter. De. Ces. Vacances.<br>Il ferma son livre.  
>-Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?<br>-T'as tout compris, fit-elle en changeant de rictus, son sourire devenant cette fois-ci particulièrement engageant.  
>Ce que Daniel, connaissant son interlocutrice, trouvait bien plus inquiétant.<p>

Une fois le camp installé, les soldats qui y demeuraient patrouillaient la zone, assurant la sécurité de leur base maigrement équipée. Cette tâche était considérée différemment selon les individus. Les recrues récentes avaient tendance à perdre rapidement de leur concentration, ne distinguant rien de suspect sur leur chemin à la surface d'une planète dont l'expédition devait représenter la majorité des habitants. Les vétérans, eux, étaient sur le qui-vive, leur expérience leur intimant de craindre ce calme qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer le pire à trop court terme. Van'Tet, lui, ne prêtait qu'une attention toute superficielle à son environnement, mais restait néanmoins particulièrement stressé, cherchant à s'organiser pour réussir à transmettre ses informations.

_Personne n'est laissé seul. La réserve d'armes est surveillée, et presque tout le monde est sur ses gardes, jour et nuit. Si je tente de m'enfuir, ils me rattraperont à coup sûr. Il faut quelque chose pour les occuper, le temps que j'atteigne la Porte. Une diversion…_

La veille au soir, il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil au matériel que ses colocataires avaient avec eux, et déduit qu'il aurait besoin de matériel supplémentaire, quelque soit son plan. Et pour cela, il devrait attendre d'être en poste au niveau du petit stock de matériel tenu à proximité des tentes.

Toute la difficulté était d'avoir un plan d'ici-là.

La porte coulissa sans un bruit, ouvrant l'accès à la salle d'observation. La jeune femme qui y était présente, distingua parfaitement le courant d'air provoqué par le changement survenu l'instant plus tôt, mais resta immobile, sans laisser transparaitre sa perception du nouvel arrivant, qu'elle avait identifié avant qu'il entre dans la pièce.

-Salut, dit cordialement Campbell. Quoi de neuf ?  
>-Rien, répondit Shanti après un silence de quelques secondes.<p>

Le pilote traversa d'un pas lent la pièce immaculée. Celle-ci avait, en guise de parois, une imposante baie vitrée qui rappelait sans cesse au militaire qu'il avait quitté l'abri de la coque massive. Ne prêtant qu'un regard détaché vers le vide interstellaire qui l'entourait, il vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

-C'est calme, dit-il laconiquement.  
>Après quelques secondes sans réponse, il reprit :<br>-C'est bizarre, quand même…  
>Nouveau silence, qu'interrompit cette fois Shanti :<br>-De quoi ?  
>-Tout. Tout ce qui nous arrive depuis le coup du <em>Bellérophon<em>. J'ai eu ma part de trucs étranges, le commandant aussi, mais ça… tout ça…  
>-Peut-être.<br>-Pas très loquace, hein ?

-Ca aussi, ça me… je ne sais pas comment dire. Me manque ? Tu étais hésitante, aussi pro que possible, mais tu cherchais tes marques. Maintenant, tu n'alignes plus trois mots.  
>Elle lâcha un très léger soupir.<br>-On est tous sur les nerfs, Shanti, continua-t-il. Tous, et ça doit être foutrement dur pour toi. Je veux dire, tu n'avais rien pour te préparer à tout ce qui est arrivé… Comme si on pouvait s'y préparer… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas te renfermer comme ça. Tu vas craquer, si tu gardes tout pour toi.  
>-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, selon toi ? dit-elle après un nouveau silence.<br>Il tourna sa tête vers elle :  
>-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parler. Ou bien…<br>-Ou bien faire comme avant ? Comme si les choses étaient normales ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
>-… pourquoi pas.<br>-Je… ne peux pas.  
>-Je sais.<p>

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, ni parler, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit à nouveau brisé.  
>-Merci, souffla Shanti.<br>-Pour quoi ?  
>-Dakara. Atlantis m'a expliqué ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas venu à ce moment-là. Je me serais… consumée.<br>-On est une équipe, Shanti.  
>-J'ai failli te tuer, comme tous les autres, là-bas.<br>-Ca n'est pas ta faute.  
>-Bien sûr que… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue lorsque Campbell la prit par les épaules.<br>-Non. Atlantis nous a envoyé au feu avant d'avoir pu nous former complètement, avec du matos prévu pour les Anciens, pas pour nous. La même chose me serait arrivée, à ta place.  
>-Tu n'en crois pas un mot.<p>

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme une évidence, et, devant le regard surpris du pilote, expliqua :  
>-On ressent chacun une partie des émotions des autres, Thomas. Tu te dis que mon manque d'expérience à joué, tout comme mes sentiments sur tout ce qu'il se passe.<br>-Ca a peut-être joué, Shanti, mais on aurait très facilement pu perdre le contrôle, moi, ou bien le commandant.  
>-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, répondit-elle en se levant.<p>

D'un pas décidé, elle avança vers la porte, avant de se retourner et de croiser le regard de son coéquipier, qui ne savait plus quoi dire.  
>-Merci quand même, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.<p>

-Alors, du neuf ?  
>-En fait, oui, répondit Daniel. Je crois que l'installation est encore alimentée, et j'ai trouvé une interface de contrôle.<br>-Catastrophe, ou pas catastrophe ?  
>-Rien, mais…<br>-Mais je m'en fiche ! Tu auras tout ton temps après pour voir ton interface. Moi, dans une semaine, je dois finaliser la vente de produits culturels de luxe terriens fabriqués sur Veonas-11.  
>-Tes clients sont au courant pour la dernière précision ?<br>-Non.  
>-Et… est-ce qu'ils savent au moins à quoi doivent ressembler ces… "produits culturels" ?<br>-Non plus.  
>-Et… tu n'as pas un tant soit peu honte de les arnaquer ainsi ?<br>-Absolument pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas une arnaque, puisqu'ils seront contents de ce qu'ils vont acheter.  
>-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec toi ? demanda l'archéologue en rangeant finalement tout son matériel.<br>-Parce que je suis la seule personne sur deux galaxies qui représente un quelconque défi pouvant rendre ta vie intéressante, et qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, même si tu as mis le temps pour le reconnaitre.  
>-Dit comme ça…<br>-Et puis, à part moi, tu serais avec qui ? Cette Sarah, qui passe encore plus de temps que toi le nez dans ses bouquins ?  
>-Hé ! Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi !<br>-On dit ça. N'empêche, tu dois être attiré par son côté "j'ai été l'hôte d'un Grand Maître". Ca doit avoir ses… avantages.  
>-Tu peux parler, miss "je reprends le rôle de Qetesh dès que j'atterris sur une planète isolée", répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.<br>-Au moins, j'ai une vie en-dehors des livres et des ruines.  
>-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, là ?<br>-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Danny. Toi, tu fais quelque chose, contrairement à elle. Enfin, si, elle essaie de me piquer _ma_ proie.  
>-Tu exagères…<br>-Et bien invite-là à nouveau dans une de nos sorties, comme l'autre fois, quand ces ruines étaient si importantes qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle les voie sur-le-champ.  
>-Oh non, une fois, ça suffit. Après le savon que Jack m'a passé après avoir dû s'arranger avec la moitié de la galaxie pour ce qui s'est passé.<br>-C'est toi qui exagères, maintenant, dit-elle en prenant un air blasé.  
>-D'accord, alors, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui iras expliquer aux Jaffas pourquoi la Porte de Dakara a été emboutie par un Tel'Tak.<br>-C'était pas ma faute !... et tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce qu'elle a dit.  
>-… Rien à ajouter, votre Honneur.<br>-Tu aurais dû me soutenir, sur ce coup-là.  
>-Permets-moi d'en douter…<br>-Hé, même tes collègues étaient d'accord avec moi !  
>-Mes… collègues ? demanda-t-il, étonné.<br>-Docteur Fe-quelque chose. Il disait qu'il comprenait parfaitement ma situation et que j'avais raison.  
>-… Je vais le tuer, soupira Daniel en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.<p>

Il avait un Plan. Discutable, basé sur un trop grand nombre d'hypothèses confirmées par trop peu de faits, mais un Plan quand même. Il allait provoquer un accident qui obligerait une partie du groupe à revenir au vaisseau en urgence. Si, comme il l'espérait, le vaisseau en question était suffisamment loin de la planète où il se trouvait, la Porte serait la seule solution. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à justifier son départ avec le groupe, et il pourrait le neutraliser par surprise une fois à destination.

Il lui restait encore quelques détails à mettre au point, comme la nature de l'accident, la manière d'être sûr de partir avec les autres vers la Porte, et comment neutraliser en quelques secondes un groupe de mercenaires expérimentés, bien armés, et apparemment paranoïaques. Mais, en tout et pour tout, c'était son meilleur Plan.

Il avait failli s'étouffer lorsque l'un de ses supérieurs, à la sortie du simulateur, lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'il devrait tout simplement réapprendre à piloter, entre deux commentaires sur les efforts qu'il aurait à faire pour gagner sa paie. Le jeune pilote avait pourtant rempli l'ensemble des objectifs de la mission qui lui avait été présentée, en appliquant toutes les règles qu'il avait appris durant ses années de formation. Il se vit alors expliquer qu'il s'agissait précisément du problème.

Ignorant délibérément des cibles sous prétexte qu'elles avaient émis un signal de reddition, ou préférant attendre une meilleure opportunité plutôt que d'ouvrir le feu à proximité d'appareils civils, il avait échoué dans le véritable but de la simulation. Il faisait l'erreur de se comporter avec "fair-play", et, selon l'officier, mettait tout le monde en danger.

Ses leçons suivantes l'avaient pris au dépourvu, représentant selon ses tuteurs des enregistrements de cas réels, rencontrés lors d'opérations au fil des ans. Contrairement à cette première simulation, il se faisait abattre ou causait la perte d'un ailier parce que tel ennemi n'avait pas ses scrupules. Il s'était fait tirer dessus au milieu d'appareils civils, avait vu un appareil endommagé quitter le combat avant de revenir le détruire, un autre faire semblant de perdre le contrôle pour mieux le laisser approcher. Petit à petit, il comprenait ce que son chef d'escadrille, membre comme lui du groupe d'opérations spéciales, lui avait expliqué le premier jour.

_Les scrupules, c'est bon pour les soldats et les civils,_ se rappela-t-il, _et tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, juste un mercenaire._

Regardant dans l'écran du simulateur le vaisseau qu'il était sensé escorter au cœur d'une zone dangereuse, il se rappela brutalement de ses patrouilles à bord des appareils terriens. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à bord du Ha'Tak mercenaire, il n'avait pu décoller ou piloter quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'outil d'entrainement, son appareil restant cloué au sol pour des raisons qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre. En effet, Ithek, son mécanicien, ayant besoin d'une seconde paire de bras pour réparer l'épave qui lui avait été attribuée comme chasseur, lui expliquait avec le rythme saccadé de son traducteur la fonction de telle ou telle pièce.

Mais il n'avait pas avancé en quoi que ce soit dans ce qui l'avait décidé à adopter cette nouvelle vie : comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé lors de l'embuscade tenue à sa patrouille. Il se rendait à présent compte qu'il avait dû inconsciemment imaginer le contraire de ce qu'était cette unité particulière. En lieu et place de missions spectaculaires et dangereuses avec des prototypes équipés du meilleur matériel que la Terre pouvait fournir, il allait devoir mener des vols probablement tout aussi répétitifs qu'auparavant, à bord d'une épave partiellement réparée, pour avoir peut-être la chance de glaner quelques informations sur le dessous des évènements.

Ou, pour être plus simple, le côté glamour des services secrets lui échappait après quinze heures de réparation et d'entrainement auxquels il ne pouvait échapper, par manque d'expérience et de relation dans la société que formait la compagnie de mercenaires noyautée par l'unité d'opérations spéciales.

Sortant de la capsule brune, dont l'intérieur reproduisait à l'identique les commandes d'un Planeur, il vit une femme appuyée sur une cloison, parlant avec son instructeur. Voyant ce dernier quitter la pièce, il se rapprocha de la nouvelle arrivante, qui lui faisait signe de venir la voir.

-Alors, lieutenant, l'acclimatation ? demanda celle qu'il avait reconnue comme l'un des officiers de renseignements de l'unité terrienne.  
>-Je m'adapte, major.<br>-Je vois ça, je vois ça. Le commandant est content de voir que vous mettez la main à la pâte sur votre chasseur.  
>-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, si ?<br>-Non, mais vous l'avez compris plus vite que la majorité de nos jeunes recrues. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. De quoi faire en sorte que vous soyez prêt pour votre première mission.  
>Elle lui tendit un bloc cristallin sur lequel avait été ajouté, de manière particulièrement inesthétique, un écran et un clavier d'origine Goa'uld, le tout étant à peine plus gros que sa main.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>-Bonne question. Un assistant de réparation Serrakin. Il compare la surface étudiée avec ses plans, signale les problèmes, et propose des corrections. Pas fiable à cent pour cent, mais ça devrait faire plaisir à votre mécano, et vous donner une chance d'être prêt.<br>-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il sincèrement.  
>-Ne vous en faites pas, lieutenant. Vous prouvez que vous faites ce qu'il faut pour maintenir notre couverture, et on s'arrange pour mettre les chances de votre côté. C'est le boulot des renseignements.<br>Il acquiesça, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre sa bienfaitrice et l'appareil.  
>-Une dernière chose, dit-elle. Essayez d'éviter de vous faire voir avec cet engin pour l'instant. Il n'est pas enregistré, donc personne ne peut vous accuser de l'avoir volé, mais rien n'empêche non plus qu'une personne… pressée… se considère prioritaire pour un tel matériel.<br>-Entendu. Merci beaucoup.  
>-Bah, vous me remercierez moins quand vous aurez vu dans quoi vous vous êtes vraiment embarqués. Mais, en attendant, de rien, lieutenant.<p>

Avec un clin d'œil, elle s'éloigna du jeune homme, qui, sans la quitter du regard, rangea aussi bien que possible le dispositif dans ses vêtements avant de prendre la direction opposée, se dirigeant vers la baie d'entretien.

Van'Tet avait observé de loin le retour du groupe mené par la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, soulagé d'avoir pu terminer ses préparatifs quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait à présent de quoi générer une diversion, mais celle-ci ne pourrait être efficace qu'en présence d'une opportunité quelconque, qu'il se savait incapable de créer, en sa position actuelle. Prenant son mal en patience, il se rapprocha donc du couple de VIP, décidé à compléter au mieux ses informations avant de retourner sur Dakara.

Daniel Jackson était partagé, une partie de lui insistant pour ne pas perdre de temps et continuer l'étude de l'interface de commande qu'il avait trouvé dans les ruines, l'autre lui indiquant calmement qu'il était en très bonne compagnie et qu'il serait stupide de ne pas profiter de l'instant présent. Le compromis présenté par Vala, lui laissant quelques heures par jour pour continuer son travail avant de l'en éloigner pour des "instants privilégiés", ainsi qu'elle les appelait, semblait lui convenir. Et, avantage supplémentaire, il ne pensait presque plus à l'I.A. ou au premier contact moins qu'idéal dont il avait été témoin quelques semaines plus tôt.  
>Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour accepter ses sentiments à l'égard de la femme qu'il accompagnait, dressant au début un bouclier de cynisme et de sérieux pour repousser ses avances. Ayant vu les différentes femmes qui avait occupé un tant soi peu d'importance dans sa vie être les victimes des parasites contre lesquels il avait lutté une décennie entière, il s'était créé un blocage, s'associant inconsciemment au sort connu par Sha're. S'il avait fait le deuil de son épouse, il avait gardé une part de culpabilité, se comportant comme s'il était la cause de cette malédiction qui le suivait. Mais après l'incident du <em>Prométhée<em>, la mercenaire l'avait pour ainsi dire traqué, prenant contact avec lui aussi souvent que possible, alors qu'il était encore membre actif de SG-1. Il avait alors gardé son masque de sérieux face à elle, mais, lui comme les autres membres de l'équipe se rendaient compte que celui-ci se fissurait petit à petit sous les assauts répétés au fil des ans et des rencontres souvent explosives entre la mercenaire et le commando terrien. Pour autant, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne lui en avait fait part, ne sachant pas comment, eux, la seconde génération ayant remplacé tous les membres originels, pouvaient expliquer une telle chose à quelqu'un comme le docteur Jackson, véritable chef officieux du groupe.  
>Finalement, le hasard, les émotions, douze kilos de naquadriah et une course-poursuite effrénée dans les bas-fonds d'Hébrida eurent raison de ses dernières inhibitions.<p>

Vala Mal'Doran, elle, oscillait entre l'ennui ferme en regardant son amant s'attarder sur des ruines dont la vente avait été conclue la veille, aux dires du message de son vaisseau, et une détente qu'elle ne trouvait qu'aux côtés de quelqu'un comme Daniel. Celui-ci était comme elle sur de nombreux aspects, et totalement différent sur d'autres, comme de nombreux aventuriers qu'elle avait rencontrés au cours de ses pérégrinations, mais seul l'archéologue de combat avait présenté la bonne sélection de ressemblances et de différences à ses yeux. Tant idéaliste que cynique à ses moments, doté d'un flegme nourri par des années de situations aussi absurdes que désastreuses, le quadragénaire était fait pour elle, et elle savait que, tôt ou tard, lui ou elle prendrait sa retraite et irait vivre chez l'autre. Ces pensées étaient habituellement accompagnées d'un sourire qu'elle associait à son innocence, état d'esprit qui avait pourtant été détruit et calciné par le Goa'uld qui s'était emparé d'elle des décennies auparavant, mais que son amant avait plus ou moins ramené. En effet, après l'avoir rencontré, elle avait commencé à avoir un comportement décalé, presque puéril, en repensant à celui qu'elle avait capturé à bord de ce vaisseau aux formes étranges. Et elle adorait pouvoir arborer ce sentiment d'adolescente attardée qui pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre à celui de professionnalisme tactique sans le gêner en aucune manière et en sachant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour réagir au quart de tour dans les coups durs. Si, en plus, il lui offrait un appui non négligeable pour maintenir sa relation "particulière" avec les autorités terriennes, ça n'en n'était que mieux. La priorité pour divers renseignements et artefacts anciens qu'elle trouvait, associée à ses relations, avaient en effet réussi à convaincre qui de droit de regarder ailleurs lors de ses activités d'import/export, tant que celles-ci se limitaient à des produits non-critiques. Et elle savait apprécier les grincements de dents aussi stridents qu'inutiles des nombreux bureaucrates et militaires qui lui gardaient étrangement rancœur de son emprunt du _Prométhée_.

La _realpolitik_ avait quelques aspects agréables.

Elle avait fait de l'indépendance sa valeur première, mais était heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir s'appuyer et, surtout être elle-même, ce qu'elle avait failli perdre, entre la longue possession et sa carrière de mercenaire _freelance_.

-Sinon, où en est Jack, là ? dit la meneuse des mercenaires, alors que l'espion arrivait à portée de voix.  
>-La dernière fois, il était en Antarctique, à surveiller un petit projet qui lui tient à cœur.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Oh, juste un développement des techniques de modifications génétiques de Beckett. A mon avis, c'est moins le projet lui-même que le sujet qui attire son attention. Et puis qu'on le stocke dans la capsule de stase où il a passé quelques mois, ça doit faire jouer sa nostalgie.<br>-Pourquoi faire ça ?  
>-Ca dure depuis quelques années, Vala, et on a le problème de l'espérance de vie. Et en plus, ils ne sont pas sûrs de savoir ce que font exactement toutes ces modifications.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Vous êtes en train de préparer des mutants sans savoir ce que vous faites, c'est ça ? Et c'est moi la folle dingue ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
>-Si, si, ils savent ce qu'ils font, c'est juste que c'est des technologies Anciennes, et, bon, on n'est pas parfaitement sûrs et certains de tout. Et puis, il faut prendre en compte les différences biologiques, c'est pas comme si on travaillait sur un être humain.<br>-Et donc, tout ce machin incompréhensible intéresse Jack ? Le Jack qu'on connait tous les deux, celui qui appelle à l'aide au moindre problème technique ?  
>-Tu n'es pas honnête, Vala, il ne réagit pas tout le temps comme ça.<br>-Oui, ça lui arrive aussi de vider son chargeur dans le problème technique.  
>-… Bon, je dois admettre que tu cernes bien le personnage, mais, oui, il passe de temps en temps là-bas pour se tenir au courant. Enfin… Ah, si, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai un message de sa part pour toi.<br>-Tiens ?  
>-Bon, je passe l'humour subtil et délicat sur nous deux, mais il voudrait juste que la prochaine fois que tu viens récupérer de la contrebande, tu arrêtes de traumatiser tous les fermiers du voisinage.<p>

Elle prit un regard ingénu, et Daniel soupira.

-Vraiment, reprit-il. Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est très amusant, sûrement, mais tu ne lui facilites pas la vie. Il doit étouffer les affaires, trouver une explication logique à balancer à la presse. Et puis, j'ai vu les photos de tes "œuvres".  
>-Il faut bien atterrir quelque part, se défendit Vala.<br>-Oui, mais pourquoi dans le seul champ à dix kilomètres à la ronde, alors qu'il y a des clairières juste à côté, des prairies… et que ton vaisseau a un système de camouflage ?  
>Elle ne répondit pas, préférant garder un large sourire.<br>-C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Jackson.

Anna soutenait sa tête de deux doigts en L, le pouce déformant sa joue gauche et l'index étirant le sourcil vers le haut en une mimique intriguée. La jeune femme restait immobile, absorbée par son travail, n'était le majeur de son autre main qui appuyait régulièrement sur la même touche de son clavier, faisant défiler les rapports fournis par Atlantis. Bien que consciente de la vanité de la chose, elle tâchait d'imaginer l'usage qu'Atlantis pourrait bien faire de son analyse de ces situations. Sans grand succès.

- Tu sais que si la porte s'active maintenant, tu resteras bloquée comme ça ?  
>- Quoi ? balbutia la jeune-femme, se redressant et cherchant le propriétaire de la voix.<p>

Instinctivement, elle baissa à demi l'écran de son ordinateur, geste qui ne pouvait avoir échappé à son interlocuteur. Bien qu'ayant noté l'absence de ressemblance avec le timbre féminin et inexplicablement étranger d'Atlantis, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir un individu en chair et en os. La jeune doctoresse écarquilla les yeux, effarée.  
>- C'est une alternative au coup de vent qui coince les grimaces sur les visages. Encore à l'étude.<br>- Johann ? fit-elle, incrédule. Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à…  
>- Ah, ça ? fit le professeur d'un ton nonchalant en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Et bien, il y a une semaine, j'étais en train d'examiner avec toute la prudence qui s'imposait un petit appareil atlante qui ressemblait drôlement à un miroir de poche, et, tout à coup, un rayon de lumière en est sortit sans prévenir. Quand je me suis regardé dans la glace, j'étais comme ça.<p>

Anna secoua la tête, fascinée. Les cheveux de son ancien coéquipier, autrefois mi-longs et hâtivement peignés, étaient désormais courts et, en quelque sorte, ouvragés. Ils prenaient racines bas sur son front, en un point dans son souvenir imberbe, et dessinaient un triangle épais qui descendait jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Deux lignes de cheveux ras séparaient cette coiffe des tempes, où de nombreuses mèches tressées selon un entremêlement qui aurait prit des heures à réaliser à la main s'étaient assemblées en une forme s'approchant d'une sorte de disque. Anna ne pouvait en être sûre, mais elle aurait également juré avoir déjà vu cette coiffure qui ornait ses tempes. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur la teinte de cheveux, qui, selon ses souvenirs, était à présent bien plus claire qu'auparavant.  
>- Une semaine, répétât-elle presque timidement, compatissante.<br>- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira l'autre, affichant un abattement que l'on devinait exagéré. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un genre de coiffeuse express pour Ancien pressé. J'ai tout essayé, les peignes, les shampoings, même les ciseaux. Ce truc revient systématiquement en place – note, les ciseaux ont été efficaces, mais je vais appeler ça le plan Z, je crois.  
>- Et bien, ça ne manque pas d'élégance, quand on fait abstraction de… du…<br>Incapable de se retenir, la jeune-femme éclata de rire. Elle fut émerveillée de voir comme un simple accès d'hilarité pouvait dissiper la tension qui avait élu domicile de manière quasi-permanente au creux de son estomac. Elle avait soudain la merveilleuse sensation de mieux respirer.  
>- C'est ça, rigole, ignoble. Les autres ne s'en privent pas. Il y avait même une longue tresse à l'arrière, avant, mais dieu merci elle a cassé dès que j'ai essayé de la regarder de plus prêt. Je suppose que les atlantes avaient les cheveux plus solides que nous. Heureusement, parce que je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu être pire que ça.<br>- Il y a bien quelque chose…  
>- Quoi ? fit l'autre, méfiant soudain.<br>- Et bien, j'ai examiné les images d'archive des atlantes dans la Salle de l'Hologramme (cet endroit, bien que ne constituant en réalité que l'une des très nombreuses pièces de la Cité recourant à la technologie holographique, avait acquis de manière irréversible le titre susmentionné lorsque les premiers membres de l'expédition y avaient découvert l'improbable piège que représentait Pégase)… Et si je me souviens bien de ce que j'y ai vu… C'est une coiffure féminine.  
>Un long silence accueillit cette information.<br>- Fais-moi plaisir, Anna, dit enfin Johann très lentement. Ne parles de ça à personne. Jamais. Même si la survie de la cité en dépend.  
>- Juré, répondit la jeune femme en souriant spontanément.<p>

Le professeur soupira et s'assit à sa table. Il lui parla de l'appareil d'enregistrement holographique qu'elle l'avait aidé à faire fonctionner, expliqua qu'il leur faisait gagner beaucoup de temps dans le scan des artefacts et que les entreprises sur Terre en étaient déjà amoureuses. Anna réalisa combien cela était différent des discussions avec Atlantis. Elle était choquée d'être interrompue, félicitée, moquée. Elle nota mentalement de repenser à cela plus tard.  
>- Et toi ? reprit-il. Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles en ce moment ?<p>

Immédiatement, Anna senti une vive tension l'envahir. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur l'écran à demi baissé de son ordinateur, le protégeant d'un coup d'œil indiscret.

Johann recula, l'air mi-amusé, mi-vexé.  
>- Oh, je me doute bien que c'est secret-défense, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'essayais pas de te soutirer des infos. C'était juste pour faire la conversation.<br>- Bien sûr, balbutia Anna, mortifiée. Ce n'était pas…

Ne sachant comment finir cette phrase, elle se tût. Quelques secondes d'un silence gênant s'installèrent, puis Johann reprit finalement la parole, manifestement dans le seul but de le combler.  
>- Sacrée Cité, fit-il tâchant à nouveau d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Décidément pleine de surprises.<br>Anna songea aux données cryptées, à l'intelligence artificielle qui interagissait avec le haut commandement dans le dos des habitants et se liait avec elle dans le dos de ce même haut-commandement.

Puis, elle comprit.

_Je ne peux rien faire dans la Cité ! Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre, en-dehors… Bien sûr ! Ca… ça pourrait marcher !_

Elle referma complètement l'écran, faisant confiance à l'I.A. pour les aspects de sécurité, et se leva.

-Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver sur ce machin. Qu'en penses-tu ? dit-elle honnêtement.  
>-Merci, répondit-il tout aussi sincèrement. Mais, et ton boulot ultra-confidentiel ?<p>

_Allez, c'est une opportunité en or !_ se dit-elle en luttant contre la tension qui se frayait un chemin en elle.

-Mon boulot, comme tu dis, n'est pas urgent à la minute, ou en tout cas, on ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, dit-elle à la fois pour Johann que pour Atlantis. Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Si ton… problème revient à chaque fois malgré tous tes efforts, il doit être causé par quelque chose, non ?  
>-Jusqu'à là, c'est logique.<br>-Je me dis, si on s'éloigne de la Cité, par exemple sur le continent, peut-être que ça va éliminer les effets.  
>-"On" ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.<br>_Zut, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de…_  
>-Il… il ne faudrait pas qu'il… arrive un… problème… C'est un artefact inconnu, après tout… Non ? hésita-t-elle maladroitement.<br>-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il d'un air amusé, en se pinçant les lèvres. Je pourrais peut-être voir ce souci avec quelqu'un de la sécurité. Helen, par exemple, on dit que c'est une excellente infirmière.  
>-Non ! réagit-elle brusquement, craignant de voir s'étouffer dans l'œuf son premier plan crédible pour agir sans passer par Atlantis. Il faut… quelqu'un qui connait bien… les artefacts Anciens.<br>_Je suis pathétique…_ pensa-t-elle en s'entendant parler. _Une vraie collégienne._  
>-D'accord, on tente cette… expérience… ce week-end, alors ? dit-il en ayant visiblement autant de mal à s'empêcher de rire qu'Anna elle-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Je t'envoie un mail pour qu'on s'organise.<p>

Reculant d'un air aussi gracieux qu'exagéré – et ridicule, au vu de sa coiffure –, il se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte, tandis qu'Anna, se sentant rougir comme une pivoine, ouvrait de nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur et tentait de prendre un air concentré devant l'un des rapports.

Elle remercia le ciel, Atlantis, et tout ce qui pouvait exister comme divinités, de l'isolation acoustique qui était la seule chose la protégeant de l'hilarité qui ne pouvait que secouer le scientifique derrière la porte fermée. Puis, toujours rouge écarlate, elle se mit le visage dans la paume d'une main, avant de lever un doigt en tremblant vers le plafond.

-Pas. Un. Mot.

Ni elle ni Campbell n'avaient abordé leur brève discussion, mais la jeune femme n'avait de cesse d'y repenser, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire à la lumière des propos du pilote. Il avait très probablement raison, elle n'en doutait pas, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à trouver quoi dire. Lorsqu'elle voyait ses deux coéquipiers, elle ne parvenait pas à dire quelque chose qui ne lui paraisse pas artificiel. Les phrases lui venaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir anticiper les réactions, de dérouler la conversation suivant des chemins prédéfinis.

Les mots de Campbell n'avaient pas changé son attitude elle-même, mais lui avaient permis de réaliser consciemment ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait perdu toute spontanéité.

_Pas perdue, abandonnée. Je l'ai mise de côté, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai réagi instinctivement, j'ai détruit, j'ai anéanti,_ se dit-elle, en fixant son regard sur une étoile lointaine, dans l'obscurité de la salle d'observation aux lumières éteintes. _Tom devrait comprendre, pourtant, il a failli mourir à cause de moi, sur Dakara. Si je perds le contrôle, qui est-ce que je vais blesser, tuer, cette fois ?_

Les images de la place ravagée revenaient encore se superposer au paysage vide, dans un contraste qui lui donnait la nausée. Pendant quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, elle s'abandonna aux émotions, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, haletante, et de se lever.

Le sas s'ouvrit à son approche, la laissant traverser la coque épaisse alors que la salle d'observation derrière elle commençait lentement le processus de dépressurisation qui ne ferait d'elle qu'une excroissance décorative en attendant la visite suivante. S'orientant instantanément, Shanti avança dans la direction qui la mènerait vers l'un des deux autres membres de SG-22.

Elle trouva Campbell dans sa cabine, qui semblait l'attendre. Devinant qu'il avait repéré son arrivée par les mêmes moyens qui lui avaient permis de savoir où il était, elle ne posa pas de question à ce propos :

-Je peux rentrer ?  
>-Bien sûr, répondit-il. On est entre… amis.<p>

Elle indiqua une chaise, et, voyant qu'il acquiesçait, s'assit dessus.  
>-De quoi est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-elle, l'air embarrassée, après quelques instants.<br>-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Si, je sais. On ne t'a jamais raconté nos anciennes missions, si ?  
>-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, surprise de la question.<br>-Il serait temps de s'y mettre. Après tout, faut bien que les vieux croûtons racontent leurs histoires à la jeunesse ingrate.  
>-D'accord, qui joue le rôle de la jeunesse ingrate ? répliqua-t-elle, se prenant au jeu.<p>

-Bon, commença-t-il. Tu n'as jamais connu Hasegawa, je crois. Elle avait demandé sa mutation, et c'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvée ici. Elle était arrivée un peu avant moi. Bref, une mécano du tonnerre. Maladroite, un peu malchanceuse, mais dès qu'il y avait un problème de véhicule, elle le réparait en un instant, et le pilotait comme une pro du circuit.  
>-Malchanceuse comment ? demanda Shanti, intriguée.<br>-Justement, j'y viens. Faut comprendre qu'elle était une civile qui s'est fait recruter en sortant de sa fac. Et donc, elle avait du mal à s'habituer aux sorties sur le terrain, pas trop fana des armes. Mais bon, le commandant voulait avoir une équipe fonctionnelle, donc il avait profité d'une ou deux patrouilles de routines pour former l'esprit d'équipe, apprendre à se connaître, tout ça. Surtout quand je venais d'arriver. Deux nouveaux, ça pouvait poser problème si on n'était pas rodés rapidement.  
>-Comme moi, un peu.<br>-… Bon, je reprends. On était en planque pour surveiller une colonie minière jaffa, le genre de mission de routine, sans risque. Et là, tu ne devineras…

Il fut interrompu dans son récit par la voix impersonnelle d'Atlantis, qui semblait venir de tous les murs à la fois.  
>-Nous sommes arrivés à destination, dit l'I.A. Veuillez vous rendre en salle de conférence pour un dernier briefing.<br>Shanti soupira.  
>-Bah, dit Campbell. Je te raconterai la suite après. Ou tu demanderas au commandant… Ou pas, il a été un peu plus traumatisé que moi.<p>

En quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent leur officier supérieur, et la voix désincarnée reprit :  
>-Nous venons d'arriver en orbite basse au-dessus la zone cible. Les systèmes de protection automatisés ont activé mes inhibiteurs logiques, et je ne suis pas en mesure d'utiliser les systèmes de détection, d'armement ou de téléportation en direction de l'installation-cible, et une zone d'interdiction de vol a été établie.<br>-Pourquoi ça ? demanda le pilote.  
>-Il s'agit d'une installation à haute valeur stratégique, relevant de la juridiction de Fælantis et non de la mienne. Ma présence est donc considérée comme une anomalie, ce qui entraine ces blocages. Je suis cependant en mesure de vous déposer à proximité immédiate, ce qui vous permettra d'effectuer le transfert de… souveraineté de la manière que je vous ai indiqué.<br>-Attendez une minute, demanda Maltez. Si les systèmes de sécurité vous ont repérés, ne risquent-ils pas de nous voir et de… réagir ?  
>-Etant donné vos accréditations, vous ne risquez rien, dans la mesure où vous n'adoptez pas un comportement hostile. La procédure de reconfiguration ne devrait pas être considérée comme telle. Une approche par véhicule aérien ou spatial le serait, étant donné qu'ils seraient considérés comme mes intermédiaires.<br>-Très rassurant…, lâcha le commandant.  
>-Avez-vous des questions d'ordre tactique ?<br>-Vu que vous venez de nous dire que vous n'avez pas de réponse… murmura Campbell.  
>-Une seconde, demanda Shanti. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas utiliser les systèmes de téléportation.<br>-Pas directement. La zone d'interdiction s'étale sur environ soixante de vos kilomètres au niveau de la surface.  
>-Une petite trotte, quand même, dit Maltez.<br>-Effectivement, mais sa hauteur est heureusement bien plus faible.  
>Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Campbell ne demande, lentement :<br>-Sa… hauteur ?  
>-Huit mille deux cent quatre-vingt onze mètres environ.<br>-Et…, continua Shanti, un véhicule se ferait tirer dessus, c'est ça ?  
>-Affirmatif. Cependant, l'utilisation d'un champ de gravité localisé en fin de chute devrait passer inaperçu au vu des capteurs de proximité.<p>

-Je hais déjà cette mission, soupira Campbell en résumant les pensées des trois membres de l'équipe.

L'I.A. attendit quelques instants avant de répondre :  
>-Très bien. Je resterai en contact durant votre déploiement.<p>

Aussitôt, le trio disparut dans un flash de lumière.


	18. Dénis

Le jeune jaffa regardait du coin de l'œil l'étrange couple qui, depuis plusieurs jours, oscillait entre le sarcasme acerbe et la naïveté des amourettes adolescentes, dans un comportement dont la puérilité ne cessait de le surprendre par la manière dont il contrastait avec ce qu'il savait de ce duo. Il lui semblait à chaque instant plus étrange que la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais puisse diriger un groupe de mercenaires tels que ceux patrouillant autour des ruines. Et, lorsqu'il déplaçait son regard, il voyait un amas de contradictions chez l'individu dont même les plus fervents adversaires de la Terre ne parlaient qu'avec le respect dû aux héros des plus nobles sagas Jaffa.

Ce qu'il était, apparemment, puisque la rébellion qui avait mené à la libération de son peuple tenait plus de la légende que des simples faits. Chaque vétéran se plaisait à raconter son anecdote ou sa rencontre avec l'un de ces guerriers qui avaient façonné la galaxie d'aujourd'hui, au point où nul ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_En tout cas, certains en font vraiment trop. Qui pourrait franchement croire cette histoire du Soleil de Vorash ?_ se dit-il, haussant les sourcils au souvenir d'une soirée entre cadets la veille d'une cérémonie sur Dakara.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais vu ça, dit Daniel d'un ton reflétant son exaspération, attirant l'attention du jaffa, qui mit ses sens en alerte.  
>-Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu dans ces tas de pierres, maintenant ? demanda Vala, d'un air amusé, sous lequel Van'Tet détecta de l'inquiétude.<br>-Peut-être… ce n'est probablement rien, se reprit-il en voulant la rassurer. C'est juste que quelque chose a changé… probablement un détail quelconque, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi. C'est ça qui me dérange.  
>-Sûrement rien, hein ? reprit-elle.<br>-Je ne sais pas.  
>-Très bien.<p>

Il vit la mercenaire prendre son communicateur.

-Jomah ? Réveille tout le monde, double les patrouilles… Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Bien sûr, qu'on sort l'équipement lourd ! Fais-moi un rapport régulièrement.

Elle se retourna, prenant une inspiration lente, qui s'acheva par un léger sourire :  
>-Alerte générale, dit-elle sans lever la voix ni rien changer à son rictus.<p>

D'un seul mouvement, les troupes passèrent de l'attitude semi-décontractée que Van'Tet avait toujours vu à une posture qui lui rappelait les rares fois où il avait pu voir la garde sénatoriale de Dakara. Le jaffa se surprit à observer la transition, les groupes de patrouille se plaçant en autant de positions défensives, armes brandies. Quelques instants plus tard, le charme se brisa, et il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais le seul à être encore à découvert. Trouvant rapidement le soldat qu'il cherchait, Van'Tet se rua vers un groupe de rochers où celui-ci se tenait, surveillant ses alentours.

-T'as mis ton temps, gamin, murmura-t-il en observant le jaffa du coin de l'œil.  
>-Désolé, Ottar, dit-il en faisant attention de ne pas parler plus fort que le mercenaire.<br>-Pas grave. Cette fois-ci. Faudra être plus réactif après.  
>-… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>-T'as entendu la patronne, alerte générale.  
>-Oui, mais pourquoi ?<br>-Aucune idée, et j'm'en fous.

-Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas indispensable, Vala, souffla Daniel, abrité derrière un pan de mur.  
>-Bien sûr, répondit-elle automatiquement, préférant fouiller le sac qu'elle avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt qu'écouter l'archéologue. Alors, c'est pas ça…<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, exactement ?  
>-Surprise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te plaire !<br>-Ou pas…  
>-Tu me fais pas confiance ? lui demanda-t-elle, prenant un air blessé.<br>-Vala… je te connais.  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, sans répondre, elle secoua légèrement la tête.<p>

Daniel posa son arme à côté de lui, et soupira, la regardant brièvement en train de vider ses affaires près de lui.  
>-Et on va rester comme ça combien de temps ?<br>-Aucune idée.  
>-Bon, et bien si ça ne te dérange pas, je viens de remarquer que ce mur que tu as si bien choisi comme abri contre je-ne-sais-quoi est recouvert de runes que je n'ai pas encore traduites. Juste, donne-moi un préavis avant de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, spectaculaire et qui me fera à nouveau me demander pourquoi je reste avec toi, d'accord ?<br>-D'accord.  
>-Vraiment, s'il faut que je m'enfuie, dis-le moi.<br>-Pas besoin.

A quelques kilomètres du complexe en ruine, trois formes ralentirent lentement, s'immobilisant à une faible hauteur, lévitant un instant au-dessus du terrain rocailleux avant de se réceptionner dessus, la gravité reprenant ses droits après l'insulte que venait de lui faire subir le trio.

-Atlantis, murmura Maltez. Plus. Jamais. Ca. Compris ?  
><em>Votre objection est injustifiée,<em> répondit Atlantis en s'adressant aux trois membres du groupe. _L'insertion s'est déroulée à merveille, et il est fort probable que la manœuvre de décélération soit passée inaperçue._  
>-Il ne parle pas des problèmes… tactiques, Atlantis, suggéra Campbell.<br>_Les considérations d'ordre psychologiques aussi mineures que celles auxquelles vous faites référence sont inappropriées pour la durée de cette opération._  
>-Allez dire ça à mon instinct de survie qui se paie une chute libre de dix kilomètres… rajouta le chef de l'équipe, son regard croisant ceux de Shanti et de Tom, qui acquiesçaient avec lui.<br>_Huit mi…_  
>-On se fout du chiffre exact ! C'est le principe !<br>_Les autres chemins d'insertion impliquaient soit une détection immédiate par les systèmes de défense, soit l'utilisation de moyens particulièrement lourds qui remettraient en cause l'intégrité physique de l'objectif._  
>L'officier soupira :<br>-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'embête à discuter avec elle ? Bon, on y va.

Les trois membres de l'ancienne équipe SG se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée sur leur affichage visuel, prenant en main leurs armes. Celles-ci, provenant de l'arsenal du vaisseau, reconnurent aussitôt leurs propriétaires, et entreprirent de s'adapter à leurs mains et poignets, établissant un contact nerveux aux différents points de contact cutané. Chacun des membres du groupe avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer avec ce nouvel équipement, et avait appris à craindre les capacités du dispositif, une fois celui-ci déployé, malgré sa simplicité de forme, n'arborant aucun angle saillant alors que ses multiples articulations internes corrigeaient en permanence les vibrations du porteur ou de l'extérieur.

D'une pensée distraite, Shanti refoula l'image en provenance du canon de l'arme, avant de se remémorer le briefing individuel que lui avait donné l'I.A., avec un autre objectif, qui ne lui avait été décrit qu'en termes volontairement et expertement vagues.

_Un problème, lieutenant Bhosle ?_ demanda Atlantis.

_Vous ne m'expliquerez pas à quoi tout ça rime, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je pense que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse à cette question._

_Oui… je dois vous faire confiance._

_Vous avez pris votre décision en vous évadant avec mon aide. Soyez cohérente avec vous-même._

_Tant que vous ne me demandez pas de refaire ce qu'il s'est passé sur Dakara._

_Je n'ai aucune intention d'agir ainsi, soyez-en sûre._

_Depuis quand je peux être sûre de quoi que ce soit ?_

_Lieutenant, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je dispose de nombreux moyens, et comprenez-bien que ceux-ci sont bien plus efficaces que vous ne pourrez jamais l'être pour des missions de destruction. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne vous considère pas comme une arme de destruction massive, quoi que vous ayez été amenée à penser vous-même._

_Comment, alors ? Comment me voyez-vous ?_

_Comme un moyen d'arriver à mes objectifs en maintenant les pertes à un niveau acceptable et dans un temps suffisamment restreint pour réduire au minimum l'influence du hasard._

_Ca pourrait être…_

-Contact, murmura Campbell en s'arrêtant brusquement.

La jeune femme se figea et se mit à surveiller ses alentours.

-Repérés, confirma Maltez. Une vingtaine de personnes, droit devant, près de l'objectif.

Shanti concentra ses sens dans la direction indiquée, et trouva les émissions de chaleur générées à quelques kilomètres devant elle, qui se distinguaient difficilement de celles que rayonnait le sol rocailleux illuminé par l'étoile locale.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?<em> demanda le pilote sur le réseau qui reliait le petit groupe.  
><em>Ca dépend,<em> répondit Maltez. _Atlantis, est-ce qu'on peut interrompre la mission ?_  
><em>Négatif, commandant. Une nouvelle tentative d'insertion serait très probablement reconnue en tant que telle par l'intelligence virtuelle de notre objectif, et traitée comme telle. Approchez-vous et essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer, mais la réussite de la mission demeure prioritaire.<em>  
><em>D'accord,<em> répondit le chef du groupe, en prenant soin de ne pas relever les implications de la consigne. _Je pars en avant, restez derrière, distance cinq cent mètres._

Le temps passait, lentement, et le mélange de peur et d'excitation qui avait envahi le jeune jaffa à l'instant où il s'était rué à couvert laissait désormais place à de la frustration et à l'inattention. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le mercenaire qui partageait le même abri de fortune, surveillant attentivement ses alentours. Son visage portait les mêmes signes d'usures du temps qu'un jaffa octogénaire en pleine force de l'âge, sa respiration calme et régulière témoignant d'une expérience de la guerre suffisamment longue pour avoir appris à parfaitement gérer les moments d'attente tel que celui qui déstabilisait le jaffa.  
>Focalisant à nouveau son attention sur la végétation qui parsemait les rochers de taches vertes et brunes, il inspira profondément. Lentement, il retrouvait un calme qui lui échappait après plusieurs minutes de silence mortel dans lequel chacun cherchait à identifier l'éventuelle menace rôdant à proximité.<p>

Tout autour des vestiges qui avaient apparemment servi d'excuse à la rencontre avec le terrien, il observait les différents groupes qui surveillaient leur zone, armes en position. S'attardant sur les positions défensives, Van'Tet sentit son pouls accélérer, tandis qu'il sentait arriver une peur qu'il tenait de plus en plus difficilement à distance.

_Qu'est-ce qu… Calme-toi !_ s'ordonna-t-il en voyant ses mains trembler.

Alors que ses pensées commençaient à partir dans tous les sens, il tentait de se reprendre en main, de bloquer les émotions qui le submergeaient.

_Tu as vu pire ! Ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, un exercice. L'Installation était dangereuse, j'étais certain de mourir à la moindre erreur. Là, je suis entouré de guerriers compétents, expérimentés et bien armés. Comme sur D…_

Il se figea, pris d'un frisson au souvenir de l'affrontement où tant de jaffas avaient péri. Il serra son arme avec une vigueur renouvelée, respirant rapidement et bruyamment. Finalement, au bout d'un temps incertain, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va, gamin ? lui demanda Ottar.  
>-… Oui. Juste, un très mauvais souvenir, souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations.<br>-Je connais… mais ça sert à rien de te faire du mouron maintenant. Alors, calme. Fais ce que je te dis dès que ça commencera à barder, et tu t'inquièteras quand on sera rentré, compris ?  
>Van'Tet soupira, chassant de sa tête les images de corps brûlés et déchirés par l'être qui avait précipité son arrivée dans le groupe.<br>-D'accord, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur la zone à surveiller.

-Alors ?  
>-Comment ça, "alors" ? demanda Daniel, levant la tête des inscriptions qui l'occupaient.<br>-Quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
>-Je n'en sais rien…, répondit-il, avant de lui lancer un regard suspicieux. Je croyais que tu étais occupée à te préparer au débarquement de toute l'armée jaffa, là, alors pourquoi cette question ?<br>-Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on a des problèmes, il y a forcément quelque chose qui vient compliquer la situation. Alors, s'il y a une superarme, une carte vers un artefact qui va sauver la galaxie, ou quelque chose qui change _légèrement_ la situation, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, d'accord ? conclu-t-elle avec l'un de ses grands sourires naïfs.  
>-Rien trouvé qui correspond à ce que tu décris, et je tiens à souligner que ça n'arrive pas <em>si<em> souvent que ça.  
>-Depuis quand on a été, toi et moi, isolés dans des ruines anciennes, attaqués de tous les côtés, sans qu'il y ait un gadget au nom compliqué qui nous empêche de filer ?<br>-As-tu déjà pensé à vivre ailleurs que dans ton monde, Vala ? Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose me dérange qu'on va se faire attaquer ! Alors est-ce que je pourrais profiter de ces derniers jours de –repos– autrement que barricadé et coincé derrière ce qui reste de ce mur d'enceinte ?  
>-Je verrais bien une alternative…<p>

Les sens amplifiés et leurs informations partagées, il ne fut pas difficile pour le trio d'avoir une idée précise de la situation globale près des ruines, alors même que l'équipe se rapprochait lentement, bénéficiant du couvert offert par le terrain escarpé.

_Je compte dix-neuf personnes sur place,_ transmit Campbell. _Pareil pour vous ?_

_Pas clair sur l'infrarouge, j'en compte dix-huit,_ répondit Shanti.

_Pas de risque,_ trancha leur commandant. _On prend dix-neuf._

_N'empêche,_ intervint le pilote. _C'est pas pour dire, mais à mon avis, si les systèmes de défense sont stressés, c'est plutôt à cause de la vingtaine de gugusses armés jusqu'aux dents que du vaisseau. Pas vrai, Atlantis ?_

_Votre hypothèse est envisageable, mais notre présence demeure la cause la plus probable pour l'activation des systèmes d'autodéfense passifs._

_Ho !_ les coupa Maltez. _On s'en fout ! On fait le boulot, on prend le contrôle de cette installation, et on se tire._

_D'accord, mais on a quand même pas mal de monde autour,_ rajouta Campbell. _D'ailleurs, je ne cherche pas à critiquer, mais c'est quand même un manque de bol assez spectaculaire qu'on tombe pile poil sur une bande bien armée qui, vu sa position, s'attend à quelque chose… Rassurez-moi, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le voisinage ?_

_Non, lieutenant, je n'ai repéré aucune activité supplémentaire._

_Comme quand vous n'avez pas repéré ces types, c'est ça ?_

_En effet, comme je vous l'ai indiqué lors du briefing, je ne suis pas en mesure d'utiliser mes senseurs dans la zone d'autoprotection. Cependant, je suis en mesure d'obtenir, par votre intermédiaire, des informations suffisamment précises pour parvenir à cette conclusion._

_Tom,_ le rappela à l'ordre Maltez. _Ca sert à rien de discuter avec elle… On va rester simple : on arrive, on fait le boulot, on repart._

_Et ce groupe ?_ demanda Shanti.

_On leur demande de nous laisser passer, et s'ils nous ennuient, on les neutralise. Regardez leurs armes, ils ne sont pas une vraie menace,_ répondit Maltez.

_Donc, le plan, c'est d'arriver en disant un truc du genre "Nous venons en paix", ou quelque chose du genre ?_ s'interrogea le pilote en haussant les sourcils.

_Exactement._

_Culotté. Idiot, mais culotté._

_C'est ça ou on passe deux heures pour s'infiltrer subtilement en les neutralisant un à un et en priant pour qu'ils n'appellent pas de renforts ou que personne d'autre ne vienne. On a les moyens de faire autrement, alors…_

-Stop ! Ne bougez pas ! ordonna le premier mercenaire à voir les figures sortir du couvert végétal.

Aussitôt, plusieurs groupes changèrent de position pour rejoindre celle d'où provenait le cri. En quelques instants, Van'Tet se plaqua derrière l'un des nombreux murs en ruines qui entouraient la structure approximativement intacte. Il suivit du regard le couple qui n'avait cessé de l'intriguer dernièrement, avançant rapidement dans sa direction et se hurlant dessus.

_Qu'est-ce que…_ pensa-t-il en entendant les accusations de l'un et de l'autre, accompagnées de gestes expansifs.

-Tu as la moindre idée de ce qui va se passer quand Jack va apprendre ça ! Et puis, d'abord, comment est-ce que tu as trouvé cet engin ?  
>-Aucune importance ! J'en a besoin, j'en ai pas, je passe pour quoi ?<br>-Vala, je suis sérieux !  
>-Mais moi aussi, répondit la mercenaire en arrivant près de ses subordonnés, qui s'efforçaient tous de ne pas attirer l'attention du duo.<br>-On a repéré trois per… commença un soldat, apparemment trop jeune pour avoir acquis les même réflexes que ses ainés.  
>-La ferme ! répondit brusquement Daniel, perdant un calme qui faisait aussi bien partie de sa légende que ses talents avec une arme. Gardez-les à distance.<p>

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, en me baladant.  
>-Non, non et encore non ! Il y a des limites !, répondit-il avant de désigner l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. On ne trouve pas un réacteur à naquadriah "en se baladant".<br>-La preuve que si, affirma Vala avec un air de surprise face au manque de bon sens de son interlocuteur.

Daniel soupira en se tenant le visage avec sa main libre, l'autre se laissant tomber le long du corps, tenant toujours son arme.

-Et, tu comptes faire quoi, avec un engin qui devrait être au fond d'un coffre dans le SGC, gardé par je-ne-sais-combien de soldats ?  
>-Sais pas. On verra.<br>Van'Tet, pris d'un doute, vérifia rapidement qu'il n'était pas la seule personne sensée à proximité lorsqu'il vit quelques regards inquiets être échangés entre les mercenaires.  
>Daniel inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de demander :<br>-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui va arriver au moindre choc un peu violent ?  
>-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas folle. On y passe tous, nous et tout ce qu'il y a d'ici jusqu'à l'horizon.<br>-D'accord, donc, tu sais.  
>-Ben oui.<br>-Et donc, pour des vacances tranquilles, tu as amené une bombe qui suffirait à faire sauter le SGC ?  
>-Tu es sûr que ça va, Daniel ? Tu es un peu plus lent que d'habitude.<br>-Excuse-moi, je ne suis plus trop habitué. Et, qu'est-ce que je devrai dire à Jack quand il apprendra que tu lui as emprunté une arme de destruction massive ?  
>-Que j'ai un plan ?<br>-Tu en as un ?  
>-Pas encore.<p>

Vala profita du silence de Daniel pour s'approcher des mercenaires qui surveillaient le groupe venant d'arriver.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Vala en arrivant près du soldat ayant fait la sommation.<br>-Là-bas, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction où pointait son arme. Plusieurs types qui arrivent. Ils ont l'air armés, mais je suis pas sûr.  
>-Bon, et bien on va les accueillir, dit-elle en posant le générateur, qui attirait régulièrement tous les regards. Gentiment.<p>

Le jaffa vit quelques sphères métalliques être amorcées, et se retourna pour observer les intrus. Il distingua trois personnes, qui, comme le mercenaire l'avait indiqué, avançaient lentement, sans précaution apparente. Autour de lui, une dizaine d'armes étaient à présent pointées vers le trio, alors qu'une paire de soldats scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'infiltrateurs ou de troupes en embuscade. Il réprima un léger frisson, observant les habits inhabituels du groupe, à peine à portée de tir.

-Dernier avertissement ! Arrêtez-vous et lâchez vos armes ou on tire !

Instantanément, les intrus se figèrent, obéissant à l'ordre du soldat, avant de laisser tomber leur équipement au sol.

-Nous venons en paix ! répliqua l'un des arrivants.

-D'accord, murmura Daniel. Maintenant, on sait qu'ils n'ont pas peur des clichés…

Pendant une longue minute, personne ne bougea ni ne dit un mot, puis, finalement, Vala brisa le silence :  
>-Bon, je m'ennuie. Toi, toi et toi, venez avec moi, dit-elle en indiquant Van'Tet et deux autres mercenaires. On va voir ce qu'ils veulent. Les autres, couvrez-nous. Danny, je te les laisse.<p>

Le jaffa quitta avec précaution son abri, son attention dirigée vers la plus grande menace. Après quelques secondes d'indécision entre la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, le dispositif métallique arborant plusieurs sphères lisses reliées par des tubes mats et le trio à présent immobile, il se reporta sur la dernière inconnue, et pointa son arme vers les silhouettes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celles-ci, pris d'une inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Lentement, il suivit Vala, qui s'approchait d'eux avec méfiance, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour surveiller son entourage.

Deux hommes et une femme. Leurs tenues l'intriguaient, ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant chez des voyageurs ou des soldats. Les détaillant, il vit aussitôt dans leur posture celle de combattants entrainés, et redoubla d'attention, alors que Vala décidait de s'arrêter.

-Désolée de l'accueil, mais vous êtes en retard.

Un court instant, Van'Tet vit les regards du trio se croiser, avant que le plus âgé des deux hommes ne réponde :  
>-En… retard ?<br>-Bah oui, à chaque fois qu'on prend des vacances, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui vient nous les gâcher. C'est juste qu'habituellement, ils viennent plus tôt. Donc, vous êtes en retard.  
>Van'Tet vit le groupe se regarder nouveau, avec une incompréhension visible sur les trois visages.<br>-Enfin, reprit Vala, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes poursuivis ou vous venez juste pour nous tuer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tenant de la discussion mondaine.  
>-Heu, on vient juste visiter les ruines, hésita le nouvel arrivant. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, rassurez-vous.<br>-Oh, mais je suis très rassurée. Malheureusement, je viens de les vendre, donc elles ne sont plus ouvertes au public, annonça Vala avec un sourire faussement courtois.  
>-Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques instants, se défendit l'homme.<br>-Avant d'essayer de nous tuer, persista Vala.

Shanti ne faisait pas attention aux paroles de la femme devant eux, qui tentait manifestement de les troubler avec ses non-sens. Elle avait, au contraire, son regard pointé dans la direction indiquée par Atlantis, son esprit réfléchissant à vive allure, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre toutes les implications de la mission que lui avait donné l'I.A.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? demanda le plus jeune des hommes, son ton traduisant son incompréhension face à la situation.  
>-Madame, intervint l'un des soldats, apparemment âgé. Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste jeter un coup d'œil aux ruines, comme le docteur.<br>-Oui, et… commença Vala.  
>-Sans <em>forcément<em> nous chercher des noises, l'interrompit-il.  
>Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité monumentale, puis soupira.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dans ce cas-là ? demanda-t-elle, au soulagement de tous.  
>-On pourrait peut-être les… laisser passer, suggéra le soldat, avant de se retourner vers le trio. Aidez-moi, dites quelque chose.<br>-Faut voir avec Danny. C'est ses ruines, maintenant, dit-elle avant que quiconque ne puisse parler.  
>Elle se tourna vers les mercenaires restés sur la position défensive et hurla :<br>-Daniel ! Viens ici !  
>-Merci, répondit l'un des membres du groupe.<br>-Mais ça veut dire qu'on va se faire attaquer d'ailleurs… murmura Vala en l'ignorant.

_Non._

L'impression de déjà-vu qui le hantait depuis quelques minutes devint claire au moment où il vit la jeune femme dans la lumière tamisée. Aussitôt, ses mains et ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors que les images de l'affrontement revenaient l'attaquer, aussi impitoyables que l'avait été cette silhouette féminine.

-Non… murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute, alors que, simultanément, les trois personnes, _les trois êtres_ tournaient la tête vers lui. Le jaffa, pris d'une panique qu'il ne se savait pas pouvoir ressentir, fit plusieurs pas en arrière, ses mains recevant des ordres contradictoires alors que son esprit leur intimait tour à tour de brandir son arme puis de la jeter au sol pour ne pas être pris pour cible durant la fuite éperdue qui était la seule réponse sensée à sa situation.

-… Non, non, non…

Il ne remarqua pas les visages se tourner vers lui, son attention fixée sur le visage qui le terrifiait. Quelques instants plus tard, il sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Se tournant brusquement vers l'un des soldats qui avaient accompagné avec lui Vala, il l'entendit enfin parler :  
>-Hé, tu m'entends ?<br>Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, et, au bout de quelques instants, le soldat le prit par les épaules et le secoua :  
>-Ho !<br>-Elle… murmura-t-il en tremblant. Elle… va… tous nous tuer.  
>Il vit Vala et les deux autres mercenaires pointer aussitôt leurs armes sur l'autre groupe.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ ? demanda une nouvelle voix derrière lui.  
>-Tiens, Daniel, répondit Vala sans se retourner. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais les laisser jeter un coup d'œil à ta nouvelle acquisition, mais je crois que ma dernière recrue connait la demoiselle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais ça n'a pas dû lui laisser de bons souvenirs. Elle va tous nous tuer, selon lui.<br>-Quoi ? dit-il en levant préventivement son arme vers le groupe.  
>-Ah, et, tant qu'on y est, reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'un des soldats en faisant une moue ironique, qui avait raison ? Hein ? Ils viennent pour nous tuer. Une fois de plus.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est que… commença Daniel avant de se figer, braquant instantanément son arme. Vous ?  
>Les regards du trio étaient à présent braqués sur l'archéologue, affichant de la surprise et de l'appréhension.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Répondez ! ordonna Jackson.  
>-Une seconde, demanda Vala. Tu les connais <em>aussi<em> ?

L'échange fit brusquement réagir Van'Tet, le sortant partiellement de sa panique, alors que ses réflexes reprenaient le dessus.  
><em>Il <em>les _connait ? C'était bien les Tauri qui…_

-Ils ont disparu en mission il y a quelques semaines, et ils ont été ramenés par leurs kidnappeurs, là où je bosse, dit-il. Quand on les a renvoyés sur Terre, ils se sont enfuis. J'ai vu les rapports et les enregistrements.  
>Il se tourna vers SG-22.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ?  
>-Désolé, docteur Jackson. Nous ne pouvons rien dire. Il faut nous croire, nous sommes du même camp, dit Maltez.<p>

Shanti trembla intérieurement, alors qu'elle suivait distraitement la rencontre, son attention étant concentrée sur le nuage de nanites qu'elle avait libéré automatiquement lorsque Jackson s'était approché de l'équipe.  
><em>Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant. Suivez mes consignes, et tout se passera pour le mieux. Et il n'y aura pas de séquelles : je me suis assurée du contrôle individuel des nanites pour assurer sa sécurité.<em>

_Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Tom ? Ou Samuel ?_

_Un peu tard pour me poser cette question… Parce que vous comprenez parfaitement pourquoi vous devez garder le contrôle absolu sur vos capacités. Vous savez ce qu'il peut arriver si une erreur se produit. Aujourd'hui, les conséquences seraient bien pires, et je sais, vous ayant observée, que vous n'échouerez pas._

_Je… je ne sais pas._

_Voilà pourquoi vous réussirez. Préparez-vous, nous commencerons dans quelques minutes._

-Vala, vois ce qu'il sait d'eux, dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers Van'Tet, sans quitter le groupe des yeux.

Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Van'Tet, l'archéologue reporta son attention sur le groupe :  
>-Votre fuite a été particulièrement spectaculaire, je dois dire. Oui, j'ai été briefé sur ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en leur lançant un regard inquisiteur. Même Jack aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir aussi bien. Et puis, ce vaisseau qui vous attendait, aussi… une belle coïncidence, non ?<p>

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit, tout en gardant ses distances :  
>-D'où ma question : pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez, maintenant ? Plus pour la Terre, je me trompe ?<br>-On n'a pas trahi, protesta Campbell. Vous nous avez enfermés sans même un débriefing, sans pouvoir contacter qui que ce soit. Vous alliez nous enfermer au secret et nous oublier ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, qu'on allait accepter ça ?  
>-Désolé, répondit-il sincèrement, le regard amer. J'ai connu ça, alors je ne vais pas être hypocrite et vous dire que c'est pour la sécurité. Mais l'époque où on pouvait assommer deux gardes, ignorer les ordres directs et partir sauver le monde en free-lance est terminée. Le Programme est trop gros. On ne peut plus justifier certains risques.<br>-Donc, dit Shanti froidement, si quelqu'un présente le moindre risque, il est… éliminé ?  
>-Martouf. L'un de nos alliés, qui, à peu de choses près, aurait pu tuer le Président. Le sergent Green, qui s'est fait sauter avec tout le site Delta. Je me suis toujours battu contre les décisions arbitraires, "vigilance constante", "risque zéro, liberté zéro", Jack peut en témoigner… Mais les bureaucrates ont parfois raison, certains risques sont trop graves. Après tout, vous vous êtes bien enfuis avec des technologies supérieures à presque tout ce qu'on a vu, non ?<br>-Parce que vous nous… commença Campbell avant d'être interrompu par Daniel.  
>-Non, lieutenant. Vous vous êtes enfuis parce que quelqu'un vous en a donné les moyens. De très gros moyens. Et était persuadé de pouvoir vous garder dans son camp, quel qu'il soit.<p>

_Et parce que, contrairement à Teal'c, à Sam, Jack ou moi, personne ne vous considérait comme crucial au Programme,_ n'osa-t-il rajouter. _Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sam s'était faite parasiter plus tard, ou si Teal'c avait eu son lavage de cerveau il y a deux ans au lieu de quinze… Question stupide, Daniel, tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait maintenant._

-…Dakara, entendit-il dire le jaffa, d'une voix un peu plus assurée. L'attaque… j'étais… dans la garde.

Daniel vit le trio d'évadés devant lui réagir à l'énonciation de la planète. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour faire le rapprochement avec les informations qui lui étaient parvenues les jours précédents.

-Nom de…, souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est vous qui avez fait… ça ?  
>-Personne n'avait prévu ça, avoua Campbell après quelques instants de silence. Il y a eu un accident.<br>Il vit la jeune femme faire un pas en avant, et, instinctivement, braqua son arme vers elle, alors qu'elle commençait à parler, sans croiser son regard :  
>-J'ai… perdu le contrôle.<p>

Daniel la regarda avec crainte :  
>-Nous pensions que c'était un nouveau Kull de Ba'al… Deux cent morts… Tous des vétérans… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?<p>

Shanti ressentit la peur de l'archéologue, qui la mettait à nouveau face aux cauchemars qu'elle avait eu les jours de coma suivant l'affrontement. Elle se sentit prise d'une nausée qui fut rapidement neutralisée par l'I.A., au moment où le jaffa répondit à Daniel :

-Rien ne la touchait. Nos tirs… ils refusaient de l'atteindre. Elle les déviait, tous, sans un geste. Et puis, elle les a renvoyés. Je me suis enfui, alors que tout le monde se faisait tuer. J'ai vu des combats, j'ai vu des exécutions, mais… ça…  
>Il se figea quelques instants, son regard s'arrêtant brièvement sur Shanti avant de se reporter sur Jackson, alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté pour s'écarter un peu plus de la jeune femme.<br>-Je l'ai vue… son aura. Les renforts n'avaient aucune chance. J'étais certain que la planète allait tomber. Elle était là, immobile, nos armes inutiles, ridicules face à son pouvoir. Je n'ai pas connu les guerres menées par les faux dieux, mais s'ils avaient été comme cette… déesse... ce démon, la rébellion se serait faite écraser.

Le jaffa se sentit comme à la fois soulagé et effrayé, alors que par ses derniers mots, il venait de comprendre pourquoi son peuple avait subi son sort. Le Terrien devant lui semblait connaître l'être qui avait balayé avec tant de facilité ses compagnons d'armes. Pourtant, loin de la démystifier, cette information faisait d'elle quelque chose de plus terrifiant encore, à l'instar des hôtes que certains avaient pu connaître avant l'implantation de leur symbiote.

Mais sa plus grande peur, qui venait juste de s'installer, et qui resterait présente, il le savait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, prenait la forme d'une certitude : son peuple pourrait à nouveau vénérer de faux dieux, malgré la défaite des Goa'uld. Sa propre mentalité lui traduisait en termes mystico-religieux une telle démonstration de force, là où une petite part de rationalité insistait pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une technologie supérieure.

Il vit, en croisant son regard, que l'archéologue devait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.  
>-Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait, lieutenant Bhosle ? murmura-t-il, en faisant osciller son regard entre le groupe et le jaffa.<br>-Ils vont nous pourchasser pour se venger, admit Shanti.  
>-Ou vous vénérer, après votre numéro de Valkyrie…<br>Il se rapprocha du jaffa, et murmura :  
>-Si vous tenez à votre nation, ne répétez jamais ça. Jamais.<br>-Autrement, compléta Van'Tet d'un air affligé, ils les vénéreraient comme de nouveaux dieux.  
>-Mieux vaut que l'on croie à un guerrier Kull.<br>_Ils sont trop fragiles, trop influençables,_ compléta intérieurement Daniel. _Toute leur société, toutes leurs traditions sont orientées autour d'un pouvoir divin direct…_  
>Brusquement, il fut prit d'un frisson, lorsque son esprit fit le rapprochement.<br>-Non, souffla-t-il.  
>-Quoi ? demanda Vala, qui avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de l'échange. Ho, tu pourrais me dire si je dois commencer à paniquer, là ?<br>-Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se reprenant, avant de murmurer brusquement. Au moindre problème, ramène tout le monde à la Porte. Si je n'y arrive pas, contacte Jack.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu…<br>-Ne pose pas de questions ! dit-il brutalement en reportant son regard sur le trio. Contacte Jack et dis-lui qu'ils arrivent. Le mot de passe est "Adria".  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>-Jack t'expliquera tout. Là, il faut penser à s'en sortir. Si tu as un plan…

_Ils avaient raison. C'est pour ça qu'ils attaquent ! Ce n'était pas un retour de prisonniers, c'était… une preuve. Une preuve de ce qu'ils disaient,_ se dit-il, en maudissant le temps dont il avait eu besoin pour réaliser ce qui lui semblait à présent la seule explication logique. Terriblement logique.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et Daniel s'adressa au trio, d'un ton froid :  
>-Venez. Faites ce que vous avez à faire dans les ruines, et partez.<br>-… Merci, répondit Maltez.

_Vous l'avez entendu comme moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda Campbell.  
><em>Il a peur de nous…<em> lâcha Shanti.  
><em>Cela ne sera pas un problème,<em> intervint Atlantis. _Le SGC n'est plus en mesure de vous atteindre._  
><em>On va sur place, on prend le contrôle des ruines, et on repart,<em> proposa le pilote. _On verra ensuite, non ?_  
><em>Tom a raison,<em> approuva Maltez. _Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire avec leur matériel, et plus on attend, plus on a de chance qu'ils appellent des renforts._  
><em>Et les armes ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>Vous pouvez les laisser sur place et les récupérer au retour,<em> indiqua l'I.A. _Elles ne peuvent de toute façon pas être utilisées sans identification valable._

Van'Tet regarda, incrédule, l'archéologue faire signe au groupe d'avancer. Son accès de panique s'était légèrement estompé, laissant place à une peur qui menaçait à tout bout de champ de lui faire à nouveau perdre ses moyens. La femme avançait avec cette même démarche légère qu'il avait remarquée durant les brèves escarmouches sur Dakara, et, à plusieurs reprises, croisa son regard alors qu'il oscillait entre l'espion et l'archéologue. Il espérait y trouver quelque chose lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait être, mais ne trouvait que d'autres questions. Il ne pouvait voir en elle autre chose qu'une incarnation de la mort, mais lisait dans ces yeux une peur et une incompréhension que ne pouvaient camoufler la neutralité affichée par son visage. Le même sentiment d'absurdité et de désespoir qu'il avait vu chez les plus jeunes survivants au retour d'une campagne violente. Le même sentiment qui s'imprégnait lentement en lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Shanti à l'I.A. _Vous aviez dit que ça serait rapide, l'affaire de quelques instants._  
><em>Le docteur Jackson a préféré rester éloigné de vous, lieutenant, ce qui rend d'autant plus difficile l'action des nanites.<em>  
><em>Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi monter toute cette mission alors qu'il est tout le temps…<em>  
><em>A ma portée ?<em> compléta Atlantis. _Parce qu'il connait mon existence, et que je serais une suspecte idéale, si j'agissais directement. Et, soyez sûre que même s'il n'est pas en mesure, lui, ou quelque Terrien que ce soit, de me nuire d'aucune manière, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Sous-estimer le docteur Jackson est, statistiquement, une erreur qui ne pardonne que rarement, au vu des informations à ma disposition._  
><em>Pourquoi lui ?<em> répéta Shanti.  
><em>Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, il représente la source la plus accessible pour les renseignements que je recherche.<em>

-Jomah, ici Vala, dit la chef du groupe dans son communicateur. Evacue vers la Porte et tiens la position. Si ça vire à la catastrophe, rentre au vaisseau avec les autres. Tous les autres, on arrive avec des invités. On sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, mais Danny dit qu'ils sont dangereux. Que personne joue au con. Terminé.  
>Elle commençait à ranger le dispositif quand son regard s'éclaira. Aussitôt, elle le réactiva :<br>-Noah, je veux te parler dès que j'arrive, dit-elle à voix basse avant de désactiver à nouveau l'appareil.

Rapidement, les deux groupes arrivèrent près de la barricade de fortune, où étaient désormais présents tous les mercenaires qui avaient quitté le camp quelques heures plus tôt. Vala se rapprocha d'un pas rapide du groupe, et d'une personne en particulier, alors que Daniel, à l'instar de l'ensemble des mercenaires, restait à distance du groupe qui avait causé l'alerte.

En train de donner ses consignes au technicien qu'elle avait recruté quelques années plus tôt sur Hébrida, Vala ne releva la tête que quelques instants trop tard, quand elle entendit les mercenaires autour d'elle inspirer brutalement. Pointant son arme vers la position présumée du groupe, elle fut suffisamment rapide pour voir Shanti et Daniel finir de s'effondrer au sol.

Shanti resta figée, le changement brutal de décor la prenant au dépourvu. Regardant autour d'elle, éberluée, elle vit que le paysage rocailleux à la végétation éparse venait de laisser place à un café comme elle en avait vu à la télévision, avant de quitter la Terre. Celui-ci correspondait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un style qui devait être démodé depuis une cinquantaine d'années, mais était cependant largement rempli de clients, qui ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… lâcha-t-elle en voyant son reflet dans un miroir sur lequel étaient annoncés les plats du jour.<br>Son uniforme avait été remplacé par celui d'une serveuse, alors qu'elle se tenait près d'un comptoir.  
>-M'entendez-vous, lieutenant ? lui dit dans l'oreille une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.<br>Elle se retourna brusquement, sans trouver l'origine de la voix, avant de murmurer :  
>-C'est vous ? Où suis-je, A…<br>-Pas de nom, la coupa l'I.A.  
>-D'accord… mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le café d'un geste de la tête.<br>-"Ca", comme vous l'indiquez, doit être la représentation mentale du subconscient du docteur Jackson, auquel je ne peux accéder directement, étant donné les différences fondamentales entre les schémas de pensées humains et les miens. Au vu des théories communément acceptées et des particularités physiologiques humaines, vous devriez être dans un environnement chaotique et vaste, au sein duquel il vous faudra chercher…  
>-C'est un café, la coupa Shanti.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Un café. Un bar. Petit, bien ordonné, rempli de clients, et j'ai l'impression d'y être une serveuse.<br>-… Etonnant… Mais d'autant plus intéressant. Que pouvez-vous me décrire de plus ? Voyez-vous l'extérieur ?  
>-Non. Il y a une lueur, et…<br>-Excusez-moi ! l'appela une voix depuis l'une des banquettes. Mademoiselle !  
>Elle se tourna, et reconnut aussitôt le client, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Jackson.<br>-C'est ma commande. Elle est prête, dit l'archéologue en indiquant le comptoir où se trouvait un plateau avec des gaufres et deux tasses de café.  
>-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du plateau.<br>-Que se passe-t-il ?  
>-C'est Jackson. Il est là… Est-ce que vous arrivez au moins à suivre ce qui se passe ?<br>-Partiellement, lieutenant. Je vous suggère cependant de m'indiquer explicitement les informations que vous voulez me transmettre.  
>-Que je répète tout ce qu'il me dit ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.<br>-Pensez-le, cela sera suffisant. Pour ce qui est de Jackson, c'est une nouvelle… intéressante. Etonnante, même. Il ne devrait pas être à votre point d'arrivée, à moins de vous attendre. Essayez de voir ce que son subconscient vous veut, cela améliorera d'autant plus votre synchronisation avec lui. Je vous indiquerai ensuite les questions à lui poser.  
>-D'accord… souffla-t-elle avant de prendre le plateau, qu'elle trouva étonnamment léger.<p>

En quelques pas, elle arriva près du quarantenaire habillé en civil, ses lunettes posées sur la table devant lui.  
>-Vous prendrez bien un café ? l'invita-t-il lorsqu'elle eut posé le contenu du plateau.<br>Devant son regard étonné, il continua :  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres ne feront pas attention, dit-il en indiquant le reste des clients. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus discuté avec une nouvelle serveuse. Vous venez la remplacer ?<br>-Remplacer qui ?  
>-A votre avis ? Elle, dit-il en indiquant une autre serveuse, sortant de la cuisine en tenant plusieurs plateaux.<br>Shanti laissa son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette élégante, aux longs cheveux gris clairs qui contrastaient avec son âge apparent, la jeune femme ne donnant qu'une trentaine d'années à la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière salua discrètement Daniel, lui adressant un léger sourire de connivence avant de prendre commande à une table.  
>-Non, hésita-t-elle, je ne suis pas là pour…<br>-Bon, asseyez-vous, au moins, dit-il en souriant devant son air embarrassé.  
>Elle obtempéra, alors que Jackson plaçait l'une des deux tasses devant elle.<br>-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, si ce n'est pas pour la remplacer ?  
>-Je… commença-t-elle, ne sachant quoi répondre.<br>-Déjà, vous n'êtes pas l'une d'entre eux, dit-il d'un air amusé. Parce que, d'habitude, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas et qui tente de clarifier la situation. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?  
>-Je m'appelle… Shanti.<br>-Les noms ne sont qu'une étiquette, mais l'âme aime se rendre fugace, dit-il avec un regard inquisiteur.  
>Elle cligna lentement des yeux, sans répondre.<br>_Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?_ demanda-t-elle, prise en défaut, après avoir répété mentalement la phrase de Daniel.  
><em>Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir bien entendu ?<em> demanda à son tour Atlantis.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Jackson laissa tomber son masque de sérieux, et afficha un léger sourire.  
>-Ca surprend toujours, la première fois, non ? Jack réagit comme vous, quand je lui dis des trucs comme ça, après quelques verres de trop… Bon, donc, Shanti. Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans ce café, Shanti ?<br>-Vous… voir ? tenta-t-elle après avoir transmis la réponse à Atlantis.  
>-C'est flatteur. Et pour quelle raison ?<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Vous ne venez pas me voir pour le plaisir… si ? Non, en tout cas, pas comme ça, dit-il en buvant une partie de son café. Toujours aussi bon. Goûtez, il en vaut la peine.<br>Gardant son regard fixé sur le visage de Jackson, qui dénotait une curiosité amusée, elle suivit son conseil.  
>-Effectivement, il est…<br>-Unique, reprit Daniel, en souriant légèrement. Mais, pour revenir à notre discussion… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez apprendre ? Vous êtes là pour ce que je sais.  
>Devant son silence, il reprit son air amusé avant de finir sa tasse.<br>_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ demanda Shanti, en train de paniquer intérieurement.  
><em>Ce n'est pas… Un être vivant à ce stade de l'évolution ne devrait pas avoir une telle maîtrise de soi… A moins que…<em>  
>-Vous savez, répondit Daniel, faisant s'interroger Shanti sur la sécurité de son lien avec l'I.A., ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais interroger comme ça. D'ailleurs, c'est souvent plus subtil. Enfin, dites-moi déjà ce que vous voulez savoir, ça pourrait être quelque chose que je peux dire… même si je n'y crois pas tr…<br>Il fut interrompu par une légère secousse, qui fit tinter l'ensemble des verres et couverts dans le café, toutes les conversations s'arrêtant quelques instants avant de reprendre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle vit son interlocuteur avoir un vertige.  
><em>Il y a eu… comme un séisme,<em> rapporta-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?_  
><em>Les nanites ont découvert une série de chemins neuronaux bloqués, à des endroits pouvant correspondre aux informations recherchées. J'essaie de contourner cet obstacle.<em>

-D'accord, c'est… nouveau, dit-il en remplissant à nouveau sa tasse. Vous pourriez être une diversion. Vous êtes plus subtile que je ne l'imaginais. Et avec plus de moyens que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas une technologie Goa'uld, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-… Non.<br>-Bien sûr. Ils sont subtils, à leur manière, même si on peut leur résister avec un peu de volonté. Mais là, c'est… différent.  
><em>Un second blocage a été repéré. Préparez-vous,<em> la prévint l'I.A.  
>L'instant d'après, une autre secousse, plus forte encore que la première, vint secouer l'ensemble des tables, renversant ça et là des tasses et des assiettes, Shanti se poussant instinctivement de côté pour éviter la tasse venant tomber sur la banquette, tandis que la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, révélant un instant la lumière aveuglante du dehors.<p>

Cette fois-ci, les conversations ne reprirent pas.

-Très bien, dit Daniel en nettoyant lentement le café de ses lunettes, sans se préoccuper du silence de mort qui régnait désormais. S'il faut en venir à ça.

Il mit d'un geste les lunettes, se tourna vers le reste de la salle, et dit d'une voix forte :  
>-L'addition !<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, la serveuse aux cheveux platine vint à sa rencontre :  
>-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, docteur Jackson ?<br>-Non, ça ira, répondit-il. Dommage que votre collègue ne soit pas très loquace. Enfin, je n'aimerais pas l'empêcher de travailler. N'est-ce pas… Shanti ?  
>La serveuse acquiesça et posa méthodiquement sur son plateau les tasses et le broc, avant de se tourner vers Shanti.<br>_Annulez tout !_ demanda-t-elle.  
><em>Il faudra quelques instants, lieutenant. Continuez à jouer le jeu pour le moment.<em>

Avec réticence, elle se leva, et la femme devant elle lui fit signe de la suivre, avant de se rendre dans les cuisines. Une fois arrivée, la serveuse ferma la porte derrière Shanti, avant de prendre un papier qu'elle lit à voix haute :  
>-Lieutenant Shanti Bhosle, humaine, planète Terre, équipe de reconnaissance SG-22.<br>Sans lever les yeux, elle prit une autre fiche derrière elle, et se mit à nouveau à la lire :  
>-Système de gestion autonome cognitif cinq, Atlantis.<br>Elle la regarda dans les yeux, et eut un large sourire :  
>-Ca faisait longtemps.<br>-Qu…  
><em>Qu…<em> entendit-elle en écho.  
>-Pas besoin de lui répéter ce que je dis, lieutenant, dit la serveuse. Je peux vous assurer que notre… amie commune peut parfaitement me comprendre, vu que je lui parle en même temps qu'à vous.<br>-Qui… qui êtes-vous ? murmura Shanti après quelques instants de silence complet.  
>-On m'appelle Urth. Je suis en charge du docteur Jackson ici présent, répondit-elle en englobant tout le décor de ses bras. Après l'incident impliquant ses deux plus célèbres élèves, Oma a dû… s'absenter.<br>-Urth ? dit Atlantis avec la voix désincarnée que Shanti avait l'habitude d'entendre à bord de la frégate. Mais…  
>-Surprise ? répondit celle-ci.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Atlantis, sans faire attention à la jeune femme qui écarquillait les yeux en entendant l'I.A. prendre un air surpris.  
>-Vous… vous vous connaissez ? souffla Shanti.<br>-Bien sûr, répondit la femme devant elle. Atlantis et moi avons été amies, il y a une éternité. Et j'espère que nous le sommes toujours.  
>-Alors, vous êtes une… Ancienne ?<br>-J'ai été, lieutenant.  
>-Urth, ici présente, indiqua Atlantis, a procédé au phénomène que vous décrivez comme Ascension, à l'âge de deux cent…<br>-Pas besoin de ces détails, souffla l'ascendante.  
>Shanti recula instinctivement de quelques pas, se rappelant ses cours à l'Académie, lorsqu'avaient été abordés les différents contacts entre des humains et des Ascendants. Les images, vidéos et témoignages avaient été suffisants pour lui faire prendre conscience d'un simple fait à leur propos : ils réagissaient rapidement et mortellement à la moindre provocation.<br>-Donc, que fais-tu chez Jackson ? demanda Atlantis sur un ton léger, que Shanti n'aurait jamais pensé à associer à l'entité qui les dirigeait, elle et le reste du trio. Tu étais une alchimiste chronotronique, pas une sociologue ou une psycho-ingénieure comme Oma.  
>-Il est un cas assez… particulier.<br>-Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, c'est ça ?  
>-En fait, si. Tu es au courant de notre "petit" problème sur la frontière, je crois ?<br>-Plutôt, oui.  
>-Les règles sont ce qu'elles sont, nous n'interviendrons pas.<br>-Pas directement, compléta Atlantis.  
>-Exactement, répondit Urth. Surtout quand, en parallèle, une certaine Cité va s'occuper de résoudre le problème de manière… acceptable.<br>-De quelle nature sera la… non-intervention, alors ?  
>-Je vais te transférer ce que tu aurais pu récupérer chez Daniel par tes propres moyens, et la dernière étape sera facilitée.<br>-C'est… généreux de votre part. Peux-tu les remercier ?  
>-C'est fait.<br>-Et, par curiosité, pourquoi me donner ces renseignement, puisque j'aurais pu les obtenir ?  
>-Nous préférons assurer la sécurité des nôtres, tu devrais le savoir.<br>-Des vôtres ? lâcha Shanti, avant de se maudire d'avoir interrompu une conversation entre deux êtres aux pouvoirs qui dépassaient son entendement.  
>-Bien sûr, lieutenant, répondit Urth. Le docteur Jackson, s'il a choisi de continuer sa vie dans votre plan pour pouvoir y agir, n'a fait que prendre un… congé. Après tout, même si son attitude est quelque peu énergique, il sera le bienvenu à son retour. Donc, si tu pouvais éviter de briser les blocages qui lui permettent de vivre comme un humain à peu près naïf, il t'en serait sûrement reconnaissant.<br>-Je vois, dit Atlantis. Et, donc, pourquoi toi ?  
>-Oh, c'est juste qu'il est impliqué dans une série de déplacements temporels pour le moins… créatifs, et qu'il a, dans chaque branche, un rôle important. Le résultat est qu'il génère maintenant des micro-ruptures de causalité, et il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de les corriger. Et puis, il a une vie intéressante, pour un humain. Presque autant que le dernier que j'ai surveillé.<br>-D'accord, dit Atlantis. J'ai reçu les informations. Encore merci pour l'aide.  
>-C'est un plaisir, fit Urth en inclinant légèrement la tête avec un sourire.<br>-Je procède à votre extraction, lieutenant Bhosle, reprit l'I.A. avec le ton impersonnel auquel Shanti était habitué.  
>-Heu, entendu.<br>La jeune femme était encore en train d'essayer d'assimiler la conversation dont elle venait d'être témoin lorsqu'elle sentit une petite pression sur son épaule.  
>Se retournant, elle vit l'ascendante se rapprocher d'elle et prendre un air faussement conspirateur :<br>-Une petite information gratuite, lieutenant. Le docteur Jackson est particulièrement curieux, et a trouvé une interface de contrôle assez similaire à celle de votre frégate. Et, vous devez vous en douter, maintenant, sa structure mentale est un peu plus proche de la nôtre que d'habitude, en plus de son gène d'identification. Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas interférer en prévenant qui que ce soit d'important que le docteur Jackson ait pu être accepté comme utilisateur par défaut du complexe de transmissions. Ni que son évanouissement pourrait être considéré comme une agression contre un Ancien, pouvant entrainer des mesures défensives… Après tout, je suis presque sûre que mes semblables ne vous considèrent pas comme quelqu'un d'important, si ?

Le sourire de l'ascendante fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que le café ne soit remplacé par le sol rocailleux qui se ruait vers son visage.

_Shanti ! Ca va ?_ entendit-elle alors qu'elle subissait de plein fouet la collision avec le granit.  
>… <em>oui, je vais… bien… je crois<em> répondit-elle après quelques instants à reprendre ses repères.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui s'est…<em> commença Campbell avant de s'interrompre brusquement. _Oh, oh._  
>Trop désorientée pour utiliser sa connexion avec le reste de l'équipe, la jeune femme releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait pu causer la réaction du pilote.<p>

Elle vit une douzaine de mercenaires apparemment bien plus crispés que quelques instants plus tôt, au centre desquels une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais les fixait avec un regard pour lequel elle ne pouvait trouver de qualificatif qui ne soit pas un euphémisme particulièrement éloigné de la réalité.

L'instant d'après, elle remarqua l'origine du déplaisir de la femme en question, à savoir un archéologue inanimé.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que refit surface dans son esprit légèrement troublé par la brusque et désagréable évolution de la situation les propos d'une ascendante au sourire amusé.  
><em>Je crois qu'on a un problème,<em> énonça-t-elle dans une lapalissade qui impressionna silencieusement une Intelligence Artificielle pourtant habituée aux propos de l'un des hauts-gradés terriens basés dans sa Cité.  
><em>Pas de geste brusque…<em> suggéra Campbell. _On peut tous les neutraliser rapidement et sans bavure._  
><em>Tout va bien ?<em> s'enquit Maltez. _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Vous êtes tous les deux tombés au même moment._  
><em>Je vous expliquerai plus tard. On a un autre problème.<em>  
><em>J'ai remarqué,<em> répondit-il. _Mais ça va être réglé rapidement : ils sont tous à portée de nanites._  
><em>On a un <em>autre _problème,_ répéta-t-elle.

_Atlantis ?_ demanda-t-elle sur un canal privé. _Quels sont les défenses de ce centre de comm' ?_  
><em>Théoriquement, le matériel de base de tout avant-poste, plus du matériel de surface. Mais je doute qu'il reste quoi que ce soit d'actif.<em>  
><em>Doute ?<em> demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
><em>Oui. Même si je peux observer l'ensemble de la zone, le contenu matériel et logiciel de ce complexe m'est effectivement inaccessible, même s'il ne présente que peu d'intérêt en l'état.<em>  
><em>S'il restait des défenses, elles pourraient s'activer dans certains cas ?<em>  
><em>Effectivement, mais dans des conditions très particulières, et pas sans l'intervention d'un opérateur présentant les particularités physiques et mentales d'identif… vous voulez faire référence au docteur Jackson ?<em>  
><em>Oui,<em> dit-elle avec une appréhension croissante. _Et…_  
><em>Et vous voulez m'amener lentement à réaliser que son état actuel pourrait être considéré comme une agression, si d'aventure le système de défense avait été réactivé.<em>  
><em>Et bien…<em>  
><em>Et ceci en espérant que je vienne à remarquer que cela explique parfaitement pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous téléporter de nouveau à bord, malgré mes essais répétés depuis l'instant où la connexion s'est achevée.<em>  
><em>Pardon ?<em> lâcha-t-elle brusquement.  
><em>Je réagis vite, lieutenant Bhosle. Donc, à l'avenir, veuillez éviter de rentrer dans des schémas de conversations éculés depuis bien avant ma création, surtout lorsque les schémas en question nous coûtent inutilement un temps précieux de préparation face à un danger probable.<em>  
><em>Désolée.<em>

L'espion reconnut la double chute pour ce qu'elle était : son arrêt de mort. En voyant l'archéologue et l'incarnation de la mort tomber simultanément, et surtout en voyant les réactions sur les visages voisins, il sut que ses secondes étaient comptées. Il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à la suite des évènements. L'un des deux groupes allait considérer que l'autre les attaquait, et l'enfer se déchainerait. A quelques pas de lui. Alors qu'il était debout. A découvert.

Il ne savait pas si les pouvoirs des compagnons de celle qu'il avait qualifié de déesse seraient aussi efficaces contre les armes à projectiles qu'ils l'avaient été contre les lances jaffas, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses propres chances. Il fut pris, pendant les quelques instants des deux chutes, d'un sentiment de calme, alors qu'il venait d'accepter cet état de fait. Ses tuteurs, son mentor, tous ou presque qui connaissaient son rôle à venir, lui avaient expliqué qu'il n'était qu'un mort en sursis. Sa couverture tomberait tôt ou tard, par sa faute ou non, les coïncidences n'étant pas moins létales que les fautes. La seule chose qu'il devrait alors faire était d'accepter son sort, sans se rattacher à un espoir dérisoire prolongé par la trahison et les aveux.

Voyant l'archéologue tomber comme au ralenti, il ferma les yeux, et attendit le déplacement d'air ou la déflagration lui annonçant l'effondrement inéluctable de la situation dans un chaos à la conclusion brève et définitive.

Le silence resta maître, avant d'être finalement brisé. Par une voix. Celle d'une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais.  
>-A couvert !<p>

Finalement, obéissant à ses réflexes, le jaffa plongea au sol, ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour voir l'ensemble des mercenaires contourner leurs abris, venant se placer entre ceux-ci et le trio d'intrus. Ce fut l'instant d'après que son regard fut attiré par l'activité les soldats.

_Comment ça, "les ruines se défendent", comment ça ?_s'effraya Campbell alors que Shanti se relevait lentement, pour paraitre aussi peu menaçante que possible  
><em>Il s'agit de la seule éventualité envisageable, lieutenant, au vu des signaux que vous me retransmettez.<em>  
><em>Et pourquoi maintenant ?<em> demanda Maltez tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où reposaient les armes du groupe.  
><em>Je n'ai malheureusement aucune hypothèse valable à ce suj…<em> commença l'I.A. avant d'être interrompue par Shanti.  
><em>Non. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe. Il n'y a pas de coïncidence.<em> lâcha-t-elle.  
><em>Lieutenant Bhosle…<em>  
><em>Non ! C'était notre accord ! Vous leur dites, ou je le fais !<em>  
><em>Bordel !<em> rugit le pilote. _Dans quoi vous nous avez balancé, Atlantis ?_  
><em>Je vous expliquerai, lieutenant Campbell, mais il semblerait que vous ayez un problème plus urgent.<em>

Vala Mal'Doran, avec sa réputation et son attitude, faisait partie de cette catégorie d'entrepreneurs qui avait proliféré après la chute des Goa'uld. Et dont la population s'était drastiquement réduite en quelques années d'une époque où les différends commerciaux et personnels s'étaient souvent soldés à coups de croiseurs interstellaires anciennement propriété de Grands Maîtres récemment décédés. Ainsi, sa simple survie témoignait de compétences remarquables et de bon sens. Celui-ci se manifestait plus ou moins souvent, selon les situations où elle se retrouvait –et si certains prétendaient qu'il fallait singulièrement manquer de bon sens pour se retrouver dans de telles situations, ils se voyaient répondre que le bon sens paysan n'était pas un chemin réputé vers la gloire et la fortune– mais certaines règles demeuraient inamovibles.

Entre autres, de ne pas tirer sur un groupe qui vient de faire trembler un homme ayant mis à bas des empires, ayant survécu à l'explosion d'une étoile et connu plus souvent la mort que nécessaire. Du moins, pas avant de connaître les intentions précises de ces personnes. Et, quand, brusquement, les ruines derrière soi se mettent à produire des sons inappropriés pour un bâtiment sensé être en désuétude depuis des millénaires, le bon sens implique de pouvoir classifier rapidement les menaces. Pour la chef du groupe de mercenaires, observant chacun des gestes des trois intrus avant et après l'évanouissement de son amant, la décision fut instantanée.

Daniel respirait toujours, l'espion qu'elle hébergeait s'était comme débranché sous l'effet de la panique, et le groupe en question n'avait pas attaqué qui que ce soit, alors que tout indiquait que, d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas, une seule d'entre eux pouvait tenir tête à plus d'une centaine de jaffas. D'un autre côté, un bâtiment immémorial semblait se réactiver dans son dos, ce qui constituait un danger beaucoup plus critique pour quiconque ayant eu, comme elle, accès à un témoignage de première main sur la destruction de la flotte d'Anubis.

Obéissant ainsi à son bon sens, elle hurla "A couvert !" avant de bondir derrière le muret, suivie peu de temps après par ses subordonnés, aussi bien les soldats que le technicien à qui elle donnait des ordres quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un instant plus tard, voyant que la situation n'avait pas évolué brutalement comme elle pouvait le craindre, elle se rapprocha rapidement de Jackson. Soupirant de soulagement après avoir vérifié qu'il était en vie, elle s'assura qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par sa chute, et le ramena près des autres mercenaires, alors que, du coin de l'œil, elle voyait le trio à l'origine de la situation la rejoindre derrière l'abri de fortune.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cracha-t-elle.  
>-Le système défensif vient de se réactiver, dit Maltez, en jetant un regard rapide vers Shanti.<br>-Et c'est quoi, ce système ? demanda un soldat à quelques mètres d'eux.  
>-Aucune id… commença Shanti avant de se figer, à l'instar du reste de son groupe.<br>-Oh merde… lâcha finalement Campbell.  
>-Quoi ? demanda à nouveau Vala.<br>-On a plusieurs drones de combat qui viennent de s'activer.  
>-Comment est-ce que vous sav… non, oubliez ça. Drones ? Comme ceux qui détruisent une flotte ?<br>-Non, juste des robots de combat, répondit Maltez. Vous feriez mieux de partir. Vite.

Se penchant sur Daniel, Vala le vit commencer à retrouver ses esprits.  
>-Ho, tout le monde, on se prépare à décrocher. Van, tu m'aideras à porter Daniel s'il est encore dans les vapes.<br>Restant accroupie, elle se dirigea vers le technicien, qui continuait de ranger son équipement dans son sac.  
>-Noah, lui dit-elle en lui prenant le poignet pour interrompre son geste. Tu as toujours ton bouclier tactique ?<br>-Oui, répondit le technicien en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.  
>-Parfait, alors tu as deux minutes pour faire un truc impossible et totalement stupide, commença-t-elle.<p>

Campbell essayait de suivre ce que disait Vala quand son attention fut brusquement attirée par le mouvement des drones, qui venaient de surgir des ruines. Reconnaissant des modèles similaires à ceux ayant servi pour son entrainement à bord de la frégate, il jura intérieurement lorsque de ceux-ci partit une série de projectiles lancés à grande vitesse vers l'ensemble du groupe. Il savait quoi faire.

Van'Tet se figea en voyant les formes sombres ouvrir le feu, fasciné par le ballet complexe des disques métalliques dont il n'arrivait à suivre le mouvement, ne les repérant que par intermittence, avant que ceux-ci, arrivant à quelques mètres du muret, ne se percutent tous entre eux ou ne soient projetés brutalement au sol. Sentant la chaleur causée par la série de déflagrations, il ne s'étonna pas de ne voir personne s'effondrer au milieu du nuage de graviers projeté dans toutes les directions. Il était certain d'avoir vu certains des fragments de roche changer de trajectoire en arrivant vers son visage, et préférait ne pas se poser de questions à ce propos, choisissant de faire la même chose que ses voisins et tirant avec son arme vers les silhouettes qui venaient d'attaquer.

Le vacarme et les centaines de projectiles qui étaient catapultés dans la direction des drones ne furent qu'une information de plus pour Shanti, dont les nanites et l'I.A. lui offraient une vision claire avec ses différentes options. Corrigeant sans y penser la trajectoire des balles perdues, elle se concentra, comme ses deux coéquipiers, sur des actions aussi défensives que possible, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas attaquer sans réduire sa protection à elle-même, laissant les soldats autour d'elle à la merci des armes infiniment plus avancées des drones.

Ce qu'elle ne laisserait pas arriver. Ce qu'elle ne laisserait plus arriver.

L'intelligence virtuelle qui dirigeait les drones vit son hypothèse confirmée. La salve de sommation, prévue pour effrayer les créatures aussi primitives que leurs armes, fut interceptée avant d'avoir pu volontairement s'écraser. La riposte, aussi rapide qu'inutile, des agresseurs, démontrait sans l'ombre d'un doute les volontés agressives du groupe qui avait probablement causé la perte de conscience du nouvel administrateur par défaut du complexe. Ce dernier se voyant apparemment ignoré des assaillants, et certains d'entre eux disposant d'une technologie pouvant présenter une menace, la suppression physique de la menace fut jugée comme la réponse optimale.

Le jaffa s'efforça de rester à couvert, alors même qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'aucun projectile n'arrivait à toucher les mercenaires, apparemment protégés par la présence du trio. Il s'approchait aussi vite que possible lorsque, brusquement, il entendit un son intense qui le fit se hérisser. Obéissant à un instinct de survie exacerbé, il plongea au sol sans chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvait être à l'origine du bruit. L'instant d'après, il sentit une onde de pression passer sur lui et vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs soldats être projetés au sol alors qu'une seconde vague plaquait son visage sur les rochers.

Maltez fut désorienté quelques secondes par la double onde de choc, alors qu'il avait réparti tant bien que mal ses champs de protection sur l'ensemble de la barricade au moment où il avait compris la nature de la cartouche tirée par l'un des drones. Celle-ci avait éclaté quelques instants plus tard, libérant un nuage de nanoparticules hautement combustibles. Une fois la poussière dispersée, la machine de guerre l'avait enflammée à distance, provoquant une combustion locale si brève et intense que l'appel d'air précédant la détonation aurait normalement suffi à tuer l'ensemble des combattants.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour se rendre compte que si les systèmes automatisés avaient brièvement pris le contrôle de ses défenses pour le protéger durant ses instants de vulnérabilité ; l'arme thermobarique avait annihilé l'ensemble des nanites qu'il avait dispersées aux alentours, réduisant à portion congrue la défense de zone qu'il pouvait réaliser. Seul le fait d'avoir été projetés à terre avait sauvé les mercenaires autour de son groupe, à présent vulnérables.

Sauf deux, remarqua-t-il avec étonnement, lorsque toute sa suite de senseurs se remit à lui fournir des informations.

L'un des soldats était apparemment protégé par un bouclier personnel, et, à ce qu'en vit le chef du trio, ne faisait pas attention au chaos environnant, penché sur un objet qu'il reconnut comme un générateur de poche terrien. Il fit cependant preuve de bon sens, et ne chercha pas à poser de questions à l'individu, alors qu'un groupe de drones de combat continuait à lui tirer dessus sans interruption. L'autre individu était Jackson lui-même, la déflagration ayant apparemment été positionnée de manière à permettre à la position de l'archéologue d'être épargnée par ses effets destructeurs.

Vala grogna, sentant le liquide chaud couler sur son visage alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de faire disparaitre l'image persistante de la boule de feu aveuglante, jusqu'à distinguer suffisamment le terrain pour retrouver son technicien. En quelques gestes, elle s'assura que ses blessures étaient superficielles, et rampa vers le bouclier derrière lequel s'activait le mercenaire hébridan.  
>-C'est prêt ?<br>-Presque, mais je sais pas combien de temps ce machin va durer.  
>-On s'en fout.<br>-Pas vraiment, si ça…  
>-On. S'en. Fout, insista Vala. On a combien de temps pour partir ?<br>-Une ou deux minutes, j'ai réglé les condensateurs au maximum, et le générateur est lent à démarrer, mais…  
>-Génial, active-le, l'interrompit-elle avant de se retourner vers les mercenaires qui revenaient lentement vers elle. Debout, tout le monde ! On se barre !<br>Elle tourna la tête vers Campbell :  
>-Couvrez-nous, on se tire.<br>Sans se retourner, le pilote acquiesça, sachant que plus tôt l'autre groupe serait hors de portée, meilleures seraient les chances de tout le monde de survivre à cette situation passablement désagréable.

Van'Tet se rapprocha de Daniel, qui semblait réveillé, mais désorienté, et le souleva sur ses pieds.  
>-Courez ! lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'appuyer sur son épaule.<p>

A une dizaine de mètres de là, près de la barricade, les mercenaires commençaient à battre en retraite, alors que les tirs fusaient vers le ciel, apparemment toujours déviés par leurs nouveaux protecteurs. Le jaffa vit Vala s'approcher rapidement de lui et la remercia silencieusement lorsqu'elle le soulagea d'une partie de son fardeau en prenant Jackson par une épaule, tandis qu'il prenait l'autre. Il se mit à courir au même rythme qu'elle, ignorant sa douleur aux endroits où il avait heurté le sol, alors qu'elle prenait à nouveau son communicateur :  
>-Jomah ? On se tire ! Active la balise et laisse tout sur place ! Dis-leur qu'on a besoin d'un transport, qu'ils se guident sur moi dès qu'ils vous ont récupérés !<p>

Aussitôt, les tirs s'intensifièrent, se concentrant brusquement sur Vala et l'espion alors qu'ils éloignaient l'archéologue de la barricade, et, à plusieurs reprises, certains projectiles ne furent déviés qu'à une distance trop faible de leurs cibles pour le confort de celles-ci.

Les drones, désintéressés de l'absurdité de leur situation, défenseurs d'une civilisation depuis longtemps éteinte, se concentrèrent sur leur mission. Générée automatiquement par l'un des algorithmes associés aux ordres généraux, leur priorité de cible avait changé, passant de l'autodéfense à la protection de l'individu qui avait réactivé le complexe de communication. Comme tout dispositif ayant une durée de vie plus de cent fois supérieure à celle d'un Ancien, le système de contrôle avait une certaine ouverture d'esprit dans sa définition de ce qui pouvait être, après plusieurs milliers d'années, le résultat de l'évolution chez ses créateurs. Ainsi, des quiproquos potentiellement mortels devaient être évités à l'aide d'un ensemble d'identifiants qui pouvaient changer de manière imprévisible.

Shanti mit quelques instants de trop à remarquer l'un des nombreux signaux d'alertes transmis par ses senseurs, et il fut trop tard lorsqu'elle décida enfin de lui prêter attention, lorsqu'elle eut quelques instants sans avoir à détourner tel ou tel projectile destiné à elle ou l'un des fuyards. La première chose qui l'étonna, une fois qu'elle reporta son attention sur l'alerte, fut sa nature, indiquant l'apparition d'un champ électromagnétique particulièrement intense. La seconde fut la direction de cette alerte, qui ne provenait pas des drones ou des ruines, mais de la barricade abandonnée quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt par le groupe de mercenaires. La troisième fut le générateur terrien qu'elle reconnut, posé sur le sol nu.

Pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle dut reporter toute son attention sur les assauts à repousser, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir dévié un disque dirigé vers l'un des soldats en fuite que le tout lui apparut clairement, tandis qu'une énorme sphère jaune-orangée apparaissait autour de la barricade et des drones.

Prise au dépourvu, elle hésita quelques instants et l'un des tirs d'énergie lui échappa, se dirigeant droit vers sa cible, à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Et s'écrasa sur l'intérieur du bouclier.

_Qu'est-ce que…_ commença Shanti.  
><em>Un instant, lieutenant Bhosle,<em> répondit Atlantis sur le réseau général. _J'analyse l'origine de… Il s'agit d'un émetteur de bouclier tactique, d'origine Goa'uld._  
><em>Euh,<em> répondit Campbell tout en parant un tir lui étant destiné, _depuis quand il font des trucs aussi balèzes ?_  
><em>Il semblerait que le générateur ait été surchargé de manière critique… et en violation de toutes les règles du bon sens communément admises dans votre galaxie.<em>  
><em>Avec ce générateur à naquadah, c'est ça ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>Il ne s'agit pas d'un de ceux que j'ai pu voir utilisés par vos semblables, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un générateur à fission semblable à ceux que vous avez pour alimenter vos équipements lourds, et… Oh.<em>  
><em>Quoi ?<em> demanda Maltez  
><em>Il semble qu'il soit assez… instable.<em>  
><em>Instable ? Instable comment ?<em> s'inquiéta Campbell  
><em>Le matériau utilisé, ainsi que l'architecture adoptée, rendent une réaction non contrôlée hautement probable si l'intégrité du dispositif est menacée.<em>  
><em>Ca ferait quoi ? Une contamination radioactive ?<em> suggéra Shanti.  
><em>Négatif. Il y aurait une ignition, avec une énergie libérée de… Oh.<em>  
><em>Combien ?<em> voulut savoir Maltez.  
><em>Quatre-vingt dix-huit point quarante quatre térajoules.<em>  
><em>Combien ?<em> demanda Campbell  
><em>Selon l'un de vos systèmes d'unités plus appropriés… vingt et un point quatre mégatonnes.<em>  
><em>Oh,<em> répondirent-ils tous les trois.  
><em>En effet.<em>  
><em>J'ai déjà dit que je détestais cette mission ?<em> souffla le pilote.  
><em>Affirmatif. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir surveiller plus attentivement Vala Mal'Doran, cette mercenaire.<em>  
><em>Pourquoi ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>Je suis particulièrement intéressée par son sens de l'improvisation, qui semble, si son idée est volontaire, être du même ordre de grandeur que celui du docteur McKay.<em>  
><em>Désolé, mais j'ai dû mal à l'apprécier, quand elle met une putain de bombe atomique à dix mètres de nous alors qu'on sauve sa peau,<em> grogna Campbell.  
><em>Je ne parlais pas de ça, lieutenant, mais du fait que l'utilisation d'un bouclier de protection ainsi positionné, permet de réaliser un confinement particulièrement efficient du flash gamma, qui, bien employé, augmente grandement l'efficacité maximale d'une arme à fusion. Mes créateurs ont mis plusieurs dizaines d'années avant d'imaginer cette amélioration.<em>  
><em>Fantastique,<em> lâcha Maltez, fulminant. _Mais je crois qu'on va se contenter des vingt mégatonnes pour l'instant. A moins que vous ne vouliez que j'aille demander à ces saletés de drones de nous laisser quelques secondes pour que j'aille dire à cette chieuse de ne pas oublier d'aller déposer un brevet en rentrant._  
><em>Ca ne sera pas un problème, commandant. Une fois que vous aurez neutralisé les cibles, je pourrai arriver, percer le bouclier et vous téléporter avant l'ignition.<em>  
><em>Et pourquoi pas avant ?<em> demanda Campbell.  
><em>Car les drones disposent de champs de brouillage locaux empêchant la téléportation.<em>  
><em>Vous n'avez qu'à les détruire,<em> suggéra Shanti.  
><em>Mon attaque sur le bouclier provoquera une surcharge critique du générateur, lieutenant Bhosle. Je n'aurai que le temps de vous téléporter, pas de lancer une attaque contre d'autres cibles.<em>  
><em>D'acc… attendez ! Et le docteur Jackson ! Et les autres ! Ils ne seront jamais assez loin !<em>  
><em>Je positionnerai le vaisseau de manière à m'intercaler entre l'ignition et les différents groupes en fuite. Les effets thermiques et mécaniques seront défléchis vers des zones sans importance, et je pourrai détourner les poussières radioactives qui seront dirigées vers eux. Je vous suggère à présent de neutraliser rapidement ces drones, en évitant si possible d'endommager le générateur.<em>

Le bouclier bloquant entièrement tout déplacement, tant d'objets solides que d'air, Van'Tet ne put entendre le juron hurlé par Campbell tandis qu'il aidait Daniel à avancer, celui-ci étant encore désorienté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… passé ? demanda difficilement l'archéologue en s'arrêtant.  
>-J'ai eu raison, comme d'hab', répondit posément Vala, son sourire contrastant avec les ecchymoses et les petites blessures sur son visage et ses bras. Mais pour l'instant, on avance.<br>-D'accord, dit-il en reprenant la marche en boitant. Attends, où sont les autres ?  
>-Qui, amis ou ennemis ?<br>-Depuis quand on a des amis ? demanda Daniel.  
>-Pas faux. Bon, tes connaissances sont restées là-bas pour nous couvrir, et le reste de mes… employés est parti en avant.<br>-Nous couvrir ?  
>-Il y avait une surprise dans les ruines.<br>-Mauvaise ?  
>-Depuis quand on a des bonnes surprises ? demanda Vala, sur le même ton employé par Daniel quelques secondes plus tôt.<br>-Oui…  
>-Donc, tu as loupé le plus beau merdier depuis Praster 9. D'ailleurs, si tu sais où ils se sont équipés, ça m'intéresse beaucoup…<br>-Crois-m… aïe, dit-il en trébuchant sur un rocher. Crois-moi, tu préfères ne rien savoir.  
>-Sûrement. Enfin, je commence à me dire que Van n'a pas exagéré, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le jaffa. C'était pareil, sur Dakara ?<br>-… Elle était toute seule, lâcha lentement l'espion. Ca doit être pire, là-bas…  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu… commença Jackson en se retournant, avant de se figer, manquant de faire tomber ses deux compagnons du moment, qui le soutenaient. Vala, c'est quoi, ça ?<br>-Un bouclier, répondit-elle d'un ton soulignant l'absurdité terminale de la question.  
>-J'ai vu. Je répète : c'est <em>quoi<em>, ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la demi-sphère à quelques centaines de mètres de lui.  
>-Rien de spécial, j'ai juste demandé à Noah de nous couvrir. Maintenant, tous les robots de la mort et les supersoldats sont coincés ensemble, avec un gros bouclier entre eux et nous.<br>-Mais comment… ne me dis rien… le générateur ?  
>-Quand votre docteur McKay m'a contacté, il m'a aussi dit qu'on peut toujours mettre plus de puissance.<br>Daniel tourna brusquement sa tête vers la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais :  
>-Tu as écouté un conseil de Rodney ? Pour faire du bricolage ? Avec un générateur à naquadriah ?<br>-Oui. Donc… on avance ?  
>Daniel soupira et reprit la marche aussi vite que possible, en tentant d'ignorer sa douleur à la jambe :<br>-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, je dois m'enfuir de la planète où je passe des vacances…  
>-Parce que sinon, on s'ennuierait ? répliqua Vala avec un sourire dans lequel Van'Tet ne vit pas la dérision à laquelle elle l'avait habitué.<br>Le jaffa, lui, regrettait bien évidemment l'époque bénie où il pouvait s'ennuyer plutôt que d'avoir à se mettre à couvert aux côtés de mercenaires qu'il espionnait et du groupe ayant incinéré toute son unité quelques jours plus tôt.

Si les choses avaient semblé se clarifier lors de l'arrivée de Jackson, puis de celle du trio, le chaos avait repris ses droits, de manière brutale et sans laisser à l'espion la moindre chance d'avoir une idée claire de ce qui se produisait. Les Terriens étaient liés à ces mercenaires. Ou bien juste Jackson. Qui connaissait ce groupe de démons. Mais qui étaient apparemment une menace pour lui aussi. A moins qu'ils ne soient venus pour s'emparer des ruines et faire fuir cette Vala. Car Jackson semblait en savoir plus que d'autres sur leurs pouvoirs. Mais il était un érudit respecté de tous et dont les connaissances étaient réputées comme très larges.  
>En quelques secondes de réflexion, le jaffa avait rapidement conçu une douzaine d'hypothèses, expliquant tant bien que mal les évènements de la dernière demi-heure. Si toutes étaient, d'un certain point de vue, possibles, aucune d'entre elles ne présentait la simplicité ou l'élégance souvent présente dans la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ces explications potentielles de côté, alors qu'à chaque instant, il lui apparaissait comme plus évident que la situation était passablement compliquée, et que, si jamais il venait à la démêler, ça ne serait que pour être récompensé par une migraine.<p>

La seule chose de claire à présent était qu'il devait rester dans ce groupe, pour continuer son enquête, la bonne nouvelle étant qu'il allait probablement être jugé digne de confiance par la meneuse des mercenaires, à présent.

Vala jeta un coup d'œil à l'espion, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par son cas, ne sachant pas comment réagir à son égard. Il était là pour le compte de la Nation Jaffa, elle n'en avait aucun doute, mais en même temps, son récit, non content d'être confirmé par deux de ses contrebandiers, venait de se voir prouver de manière particulièrement spectaculaire. D'une manière nécessitant beaucoup trop de moyens pour une simple opération d'espionnage, surtout vu la réaction de Daniel. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu l'archéologue effrayé, restant placide et pragmatique dans des situations qui auraient fait paniquer des combattants expérimentés, et son attitude face au groupe inconnu la préoccupait. La préoccupait et lui plaisait, puisqu'elle devinait qu'à nouveau, son groupe allait vivre des moments intéressants, du type qui rapportaient énormément, soit en ressources, soit en réputation, les deux éléments indispensables pour un commerce dans son genre.  
>Mais le jaffa était une inconnue pour elle. Il savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le devrait, au vu de son âge apparent, n'avait pas encore tenté quoi que ce soit, et réagissait de manière étrange. Mais son expérience lui avait appris à traiter les inconnues comme des chances, des opportunités, et elle comptait faire de même avec lui. Jouer le jeu, apprendre ce qu'il pouvait savoir, et l'utiliser pour augmenter ses profits ou son statut. Ou juste survivre, si la situation était aussi désastreuse que ne le laissait supposer la réaction de son amant.<p>

Elle retint un sourire.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne s'ennuierait pas dans les jours ou semaines à venir, et, en soi, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Qui venait s'ajouter au fait qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas vu le moindre corps appartenant à l'un de ses mercenaires, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle le remarque… même si elle savait ne pas être tirée d'affaire avant d'avoir traversé une demi-douzaine de fois la Porte et être entrée en hyperespace à bord de son vaisseau.

Un fait qui vint se rappeler à elle sous la forme d'une brusque secousse qui la fit tomber au sol, de même que Jackson et Van'Tet.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… grogna-t-elle en se levant, avant de s'interrompre.<br>Tout comme ses deux compagnons de fuite, elle resta figée, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la série de flashs et de déflagrations silencieuses qui venaient de l'intérieur du bouclier, parfois suivies d'autres secousses.  
>-Je veux vraiment que tu me dises où ils se sont équipés, murmura-t-elle sans tourner la tête.<br>-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, répondit Jackson.  
>-Je croyais qu'on devait s'enfuir, suggéra Van'Tet.<br>-Il a raison, reprit le terrien. On n'a pas envie de voir qui va gagner.  
>-Pour l'instant, je parie sur le réacteur, dit Vala.<br>-Merci de me rappeler ça, je ne m'inquiétais pas assez… soupira Daniel en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'espion hésitait sur ce qui devait l'impressionner le plus : les déferlements d'énergie qui attiraient de temps à autre son attention, le forçant presque à tourner la tête tout en avançant, ou le fait que l'archéologue et la mercenaire n'y prêtaient plus la moindre attention, le poussant à se demander ce qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leurs vies pour être à ce point flegmatiques.

Comme ses deux coéquipiers, Thomas Campbell était plaqué au sol, respirant lentement. Comme ses deux coéquipiers, il maudissait dans l'ensemble des langues qu'il connaissait l'I.A. qui les avait menés dans cette situation. Et, comme ses deux coéquipiers, il était bien trop épuisé pour signifier son désagrément verbalement, sans même parler d'utiliser une transmission qui, comme beaucoup de choses aux alentours, n'appartenait plus qu'aux souvenirs.

La seule bonne nouvelle que le pilote arrivait à isoler dans ce désastre était que les drones qui voulaient si professionnellement leur trépas rentraient aussi dans cette catégorie relativement large des dégâts collatéraux causés par le plan de Maltez. Il n'était pas encore sûr que le fait que le réacteur à naquadriah ait été épargné fasse partie de ce qu'il pourrait qualifier à court, moyen ou long terme de bonne nouvelle, et n'était pas dans un état d'esprit particulièrement propice à l'optimisme.

Pendant quelques interminables minutes, alors que ses nanites se reconstituaient lentement, il profita du spectacle presque relaxant du bouclier qui fluctuait de manière de plus en plus alarmante, jusqu'à être interrompu par la voix d'Atlantis.  
>…<em>tenant Campbell, me recevez-vous ? Je rép…<em>  
><em>Oui, on vous entend. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Ca fait une plombe que ces drones sont démolis…<em> lâcha-t-il lentement.  
><em>Désolée,<em> répondit l'I.A. à l'étonnement du pilote. _J'ai reçu une décharge massive d'énergie qui a paralysé plusieurs systèmes de commande du vaisseau. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
><em>Rien,<em> intervint brusquement Shanti, révélant que la conversation se déroulait sur un canal général.  
><em>Rien. Du. Tout,<em> insista Maltez.  
><em>Voilà,<em> reprit Campbell. _Comme ils disent._  
><em>D'ailleurs,<em> ajouta le commandant, _il n'y aura rien à discuter. Jamais._  
>… <em>Très bien,<em> acquiesça Atlantis avec un ton réticent. _J'arrive immédiatement._

Daniel sortit par réflexe le pistolet de son holster lorsque son œil repéra un mouvement.  
>-Pas de panique, le rassura Vala. Ils sont à moi.<br>L'archéologue, après quelques instants d'hésitation, rengaina son arme alors que le petit vaisseau s'approchait rapidement. Puis, il en reconnut la forme.  
>-Tu ne me diras pas où tu as trouvé un chasseur pareil, hein ? Je veux dire, tu sais qu'ils n'en font plus depuis quelques siècles, des comme ça ?<br>-On trouve tout, avec suffisamment d'argent et de squelettes dans les bons placards, répondit Vala alors que le planeur modifié, aux ailes circulaires, s'immobilisait au-dessus d'eux.  
>L'appareil, que Jackson n'avait vu qu'une fois en fuyant la base d'Hathor, aux commandes de deux vieux amis, servait apparemment de transport de troupes. Ses ailes s'étaient vu ajouter plusieurs rampes semblables à celles présentes sur les hélicoptères terriens, et où il pouvait voir plusieurs séries de harnais.<br>-Je n'y crois pas, lâcha l'archéologue en regardant le chasseur descendre à leur hauteur.  
>-Quoi, encore ? demanda Vala.<br>-Comment on n'y a pas pensé avant… On a je ne sais pas comb…, se lamentait l'archéologue lorsqu'un flash vint l'interrompre.

Par réflexe, il poussa Vala vers l'aile du planeur et se jeta l'instant d'après dans sa direction, la plaquant au sol alors que ses yeux étaient saturés par l'ouragan de lumière qui venait de s'abattre sur le groupe.  
>Seul le pilote du vaisseau, dont la verrière hébridan s'était instantanément noircie le temps de l'éclair, vit le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de lui, dans un silence qui ne fit que nourrir sa terreur. La demi-sphère illuminait tout, donnant au paysage une teinte que la nature n'aurait jamais dû permettre. Il vit, de loin, la végétation clairsemée s'illuminer alors que le plasma se refroidissait et transmettait sa chaleur infernale sur tout ce qu'il n'avait pas consumé au premier instant. Il ne remarqua pourtant pas le dôme qui s'était interposé entre la petite étoile et lui-même, absorbant l'énergie qui aurait dû faire de lui, des trois personnes qu'il venait récupérer, et du reste des mercenaires en fuite, une petite partie du plasma qui commençait à rayonner son énergie sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Pas plus qu'ils ne furent broyés par les deux ondes de choc qui causaient un séisme tel que le pilote automatique fit s'élever le chasseur de plusieurs mètres pour éviter l'accident. La vague de pression acheva le travail débuté par le flot de radiations et le flash infrarouge, anéantissant tout ce qui n'était pas derrière le bouclier de protection, et causant un petit ouragan à la limite des zones, alors que l'air protégé était en contact avec le chaos libéré par l'ignition et que la nature réagissait comme elle pouvait à cette absurdité physique : de manière brutale. Ce ne fut que lorsque la demi-sphère acheva sa transformation en un nuage déformé et présentant les conséquences du bouclier qui avait stoppé une partie de l'énergie que le pilote vit le vaisseau apparaitre de nulle part, en vol stationnaire là où venait de se libérer l'enfer.<p>

Pendant quelques minutes après l'éclair initial, la frégate resta immobile, alors que Jackson, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, et l'inutilité de son réflexe, se posait des centaines de questions, tout en maudissant le fait d'avoir été privé de la vue par le flash.

Le fait que, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il put commencer à distinguer des formes, fut à l'origine de plus de questions encore, et, ironiquement, la sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait sur l'ensemble de son corps le rassurait par sa normalité –tout du moins pour sa situation actuelle. Il n'eut pas cependant de réponse alors que le vaisseau se mit à accélérer brusquement, quittant l'atmosphère en une fraction de seconde tout en déchirant la colonne de poussière dirigée à l'opposé de la Porte.  
>Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour que sa cécité s'estompe assez pour pouvoir retrouver Vala et Van'Tet, puis tâtonner jusqu'à atteindre l'une des ailes. Le pilote descendit de son cockpit et les aida à s'arrimer, après s'être assuré que lui et les deux autres allaient aussi bien que possible après ce qui venait de leur arriver.<p>

-C'est… toujours… comme ça ? souffla Van'Tet alors que seul le bruit du vent lui laissait deviner que le planeur venait de s'élever, toute sensation de mouvement éliminée par les compensateurs inertiels.  
>-Parfois pire, répondit très faiblement la voix de Vala, quelque part près de lui, dans le brouillard lumineux.<p>

Le jaffa s'abandonna à l'inconscience tandis que le chasseur atterrissait à proximité des mercenaires, dispersés et plaqués au sol, dont il entendait les râles alors que commençait lentement à s'estomper la douleur causée par le flash.


	19. Temps intéressants

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour se réveiller, mais les bribes de conversation qu'il avait pu surprendre avaient aidé l'espion à clarifier sa situation. Il avait, comme apparemment l'ensemble du groupe, pu être ramené à bord du vaisseau sur lequel se basaient les contrebandiers et mercenaires de Vala.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que s'il était conscient, sa vue n'était, elle, pas encore revenue, ne lui permettant de distinguer qu'un amas de formes et de couleurs floues qu'il supposait appartenir à l'infirmerie rudimentaire des Ha'Tak. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ne put retenir un gémissement au moment où il appuya ses mains sur le lit où il était allongé. La douleur lui fit aussitôt relever les bras, mais ne cessa pas pour autant, et il resta quelques longs instants les bras maintenus en l'air avant qu'une silhouette ne s'approche de lui et fasse s'évanouir la sensation de brûlure.

-Ne bouge pas, lui dit fermement la forme humaine devant lui. Tu as été brûlé, partout où tes vêtements ne t'ont pas protégé. Attends une seconde… Voilà, pose tes bras ici, tu n'auras pas de problème, ce sont juste tes mains qui ne doivent rien toucher.  
>-Qu… que…<br>-N'essaie pas de parler, tu as été touché au visage aussi, alors on a mis un baume calmant dessus. Vous devriez aller mieux dans quelques jours, toi et les autres… continua la voix, avant d'émettre un soupir. Bon, autant te dire ce qu'il en est, sans ça tu vas t'agiter. Tout le monde est rentré à peu près intact, si l'on oublie le plus beau coup de soleil que j'ai jamais vu. Tu as été l'un des plus salement touchés, avec la patronne et son copain, vu que vous avez été suffisamment cons pour ne pas vous éloigner plus vite. Enfin… elle a insisté pour que ce Daniel et toi soyez traités aussi vite que possible, avec ses réserves personnelles.  
>-P…pou…<br>-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler ! Tu es sourd, ou… non, sans ça je l'aurais vu au scan. Tu te tais, sauf si tu veux réveiller tout le monde avec tes hurlements de douleur… Bon, je disais, avant que tu me coupes. T'es prioritaire, pour une raison qui m'échappe, alors tu devrais être en état de te lever et de parler un peu d'ici demain, et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Et vu qu'elle a dépensé trois fois ma solde annuelle pour ça, tu dois avoir des trucs à lui dire. En tout cas, tu bouges pas avant que j t'y autorise. Essaie de dormir, t'en as besoin.

Van'Tet acquiesça difficilement, et vit la silhouette repartir. Il fixa du regard la tache floue qu'était le plafond de la salle, et s'égara dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.  
>Son esprit basculait d'une scène à l'autre, des décombres de l'Installation à la lueur aussi terrifiante que silencieuse qui avait mis fin à une expédition qui, non contente de ne lui avoir donné aucune des réponses prévues, avait rajouté son lot de confusion aux hypothèses du jaffa.<p>

Elle était revenue, et ça ne pouvait être un accident ou une coïncidence. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette figure de la guerre n'avait pu que survivre à la boule de feu, qu'il croiserait à nouveau sa route. Et il avait peur.

Mais il savait à présent qu'il n'était pas seul à ressentir cette terreur sans nom à l'égard de l'être inconnu.

Jackson aussi avait tremblé avant de s'effondrer. Et il semblait la connaitre.

_Comment l'a-t-il appelée ? Va… Valkyrie._

Le jaffa, silencieusement, rassembla ses souvenirs sur ce nom, se rappelant des récits de guerriers à l'époque où les faux dieux n'avaient pas été détruits. Des guerriers dont il commençait à douter de la sénilité.

Un nom associé à Thor, Freyr et Baldr, ceux devant qui les faux dieux préféraient s'écarter, malgré l'illusion de pouvoir absolu qu'ils se plaisaient à donner. Ils parlaient d'une créature, qui apparaissait lors d'escarmouches ou de batailles entre troupes ennemies sur des planètes protégées. Lorsque les guerriers n'étaient pas anéantis pour avoir fait irruption sur ces terres d'asile.

Elle observait, se tenait à l'écart, et rappelait aux guerriers qu'ils ne se battaient pas sur n'importe quel terrain, mais bien chez elle. Ils disaient qu'elle jugeait de la valeur des guerriers, que, sur ses terres, elle seule décidait du vainqueur et du vaincu, choisissant parfois de séparer les opposants ou de les anéantir, mais laissant toujours un témoin de sa toute-puissance.

_Jackson l'a déjà vu avant,_ se rappela-t-il. _Ils ont parlé de quoi ? Confiance, trahison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Il l'a traitée de risque, elle et ses deux compagnons, lui a demandé pour qui elle travaille…_

Il repensa aussitôt à Thor, celui qui inspirait crainte et terreur aux Grands Maîtres eux-mêmes, qui avait finalement décidé de se joindre aux Tauri pour détruire les faux dieux.

_Ils ne l'ont pas envoyée le tuer. Personne ne serait rentré sinon. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagi comme ça, s'il la connait ? Il doit savoir avec qui elle est, on dit qu'il connait Thor personnellement, alors pourquoi… pourquoi demander ? Et puis, non…, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, qu'est-ce que Vala veut, qu'est-ce que Jackson veut ? Si elle n'est pas avec eux, avec qui ? Ses mots, son attitude… Elle est une guerrière, mais sans en être une… Elle détruit tout, et a comme… peur… De qui ? De quoi ? Et pourquoi avoir attaqué Dakara ?_ se demanda-t-il désespérément. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?..._

Il sombra rapidement dans la confusion la plus totale, sans trouver de réponse alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer. Il tenta pendant quelques minutes de retrouver le fil de ses questions, de ses embryons de réponses, avant de finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une douleur aigue le fit sortir de son sommeil, l'arrachant aux cauchemars d'une femme détruisant tout ce qu'il connaissait, sans effort, sans pitié, sans émotion. Il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver ce plafond auquel il n'était pas encore habitué, légèrement moins flou que dans ses souvenirs. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit un homme retirer une seringue de son bras.  
>-La patronne veut te voir, dit laconiquement la voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du médecin qui lui avait intimé de ne pas bouger. Essaie de te lever, tu devrais pouvoir marcher à peu près et ne pas avoir trop mal si tu touches quelque chose par hasard. En tout cas, dès qu'elle en a fini avec toi, et si tu es encore en vie, tu reviens sur-le-champ. C'est pas parce que tu peux te lever et marmonner quelques minutes que t'en as fini avec moi.<p>

Péniblement, le jaffa se hissa en-dehors du lit, posant avec appréhension ses mains sur celui-ci, avant de constater avec soulagement que la douleur, si elle était encore présente, était désormais bien plus supportable.  
>-Alors ? demanda le médecin, étonnant le jaffa en ne posant aucune des questions de nature médicales auxquelles il se serait attendu et se serait empressé de répondre.<br>-C'est… bon, murmura Van'Tet, la voix faible et déformée par son visage encore à moitié paralysé.  
>Il confirma ses dires en se levant, ne perdant qu'un instant l'équilibre avant de regarder autour de lui, et vit les différentes taches des personnes dans l'infirmerie, où résidaient apparemment la majorité des mercenaires qui l'avaient accompagné.<br>-Par ici, l'appela une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Jomah.

Le jaffa avança lentement vers le second de Vala, qui se tenait près de la porte.  
>-Tu l'as surprise, lui dit-il une fois sortis de l'infirmerie. Elle avait eu des infos sur Dakara, mais là, elle commence à te croire quand tu lui dis que tu survis aux catastrophes.<br>-Je me suis enfui, lâcha-t-il.  
>-Et tu as eu totalement raison. Mikta, on m'a dit que même Jackson a flippé. T'as su filer quand il fallait. Tout le monde ne sait pas le faire.<p>

Il suivit le mercenaire quelques minutes dans les coursives floues, avant que sa forme trouble ne s'arrête et lui indique d'avancer.  
>-Ils t'attendent, dit-il laconiquement.<br>Le jaffa entra dans la pièce, toujours voilée par le flot brumeux qui siégeait dans ses yeux. Tout juste y voyait-il assez pour savoir clairement s'il allait rencontrer un mur ou non, et la moindre lumière éblouissait des contours déjà diffus. Et ces tâches-là, échos mouvants de couleurs floues, quelles étaient-elles? Lentement, il finit par y distinguer les principaux traits des visages et silhouettes de Vala et Jackson.  
>-Il parait que vous allez mieux, Van'Tet, dit l'archéologue au jaffa lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avant de faire de même.<br>-Oui, répondit-il. Merci pour le traitement, ma vue est presque redevenue normale. Je croyais ne plus la retrouver.  
>-Un petit souvenir offert par un autre archéologue qui a préféré trouver asile chez nous. Enfin, c'est le minimum pour quelqu'un qui m'a éloigné d'un dispositif nucléaire, conclut-il en dirigeant son regard vers Vala, qui, apparemment, haussa les épaules.<br>La femme aux cheveux noirs de jais intervint brusquement :  
>-Daniel voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé sur Dakara avant de rentrer chez lui. Il semble que tu sois l'un des seuls à avoir vu cette femme là-bas et à s'en être sorti. Et vu que tu es le seul à l'avoir vu deux fois, tout court, personne ne doit en savoir plus que toi.<br>Van'Tet posa successivement son regard sur la mercenaire et l'archéologue, puis soupira :  
>-D'accord.<br>-Merci, répondit Jackson.  
>-Ca a commencé par une alerte, en pleine nuit, et on nous a dit de nous rendre sur la place centrale. Il fallait protéger l'Arme et les bâtiments importants parce qu'un groupe inconnu arrivait. Je me souviens du chaos, avec des informations contradictoires, certains disaient que c'était un de vos commandos, dit-il en regardant Jackson, d'autres des Kull, ou alors qu'ils se déplaçaient à la vitesse d'un Planeur, ou encore en passant par les toits. Tout ce qui était clair, c'est que les feux d'urgences étaient allumés et qu'on avait perdu le contact avec les postes de garde extérieurs et la flotte en orbite.<br>-Et c'est le li… c'est elle qui vous attendait, c'est ça ?  
>-Non, nous sommes arrivés juste avant eux. Mais l'instant d'après, ils sont venus, ils étaient là, tous les trois. Les deux autres sont rentrés dans l'Arme, elle est restée sur notre chemin.<br>-Ensuite ?  
>Il détourna le regard, se rappelant les souvenirs douloureux.<br>-On nous a donné l'ordre de tirer. Mais rien ne pouvait la toucher.  
>-Un bouclier ? demanda Vala.<br>-Non, nos tirs la rataient. Comme dans les ruines, ils l'évitaient.  
>Daniel acquiesça lentement, son regard trahissant l'incompréhension, et Van'Tet se rappela que le Terrien n'avait retrouvé tous ses sens que plusieurs minutes après les faits, manquant le déchaînement de force du trio inconnu. Il reprit son récit :<br>-Puis elle s'est effondrée, comme si on l'avait touché. On avait cru l'avoir tuée, mais quand quelqu'un est allé le vérifier, c'est là que… que…  
>-Prenez votre temps, dit Jackson.<br>-Elle a commencé à nous massacrer. A nous anéantir. Avec nos propres armes. J'ai survécu par chance, presque tous les autres ont été tués en un instant. Les renforts sont arrivés pour nous aider, mais elle les a balayés sans effort. J'ai voulu retourner à la garnison, trouver les autres gardes, m'enfuir. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. On était tous morts, elle tuait tous ceux qui la défiaient. Ils arrivaient, ils tiraient, ils disparaissaient.  
>Il s'arrêta de parler, cherchant un mur où s'appuyer, tremblant en voyant à nouveau les images de cette nuit.<br>-Je ne sais plus quand, j'ai choisi de m'enfuir, ayant plus de chance comme déserteur que comme garde. J'ai repensé aux prisonniers.  
>-Deux types à moi, intervint Vala. Import-export. Il les a libérés pour trouver un point de chute. Bien pensé, pour quelqu'un qui panique.<br>-Et vous êtes partis tous les trois par la Porte, c'est ça ? Personne ne la gardait ?  
>-Il n'y avait plus personne, quand je suis revenu. Tous les gardes s'étaient fait tuer ou s'étaient enfuis. Tous. Il n'y avait plus que les feux quand les Planeurs et les Al'Kesh sont arrivés. Les feux, répéta-t-il le regard dans le vague, les feux et… l'odeur…<p>

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour terminer son récit, entrecoupé de questions de l'archéologue, dont la précision ne fit que renforcer les suspicions du jaffa sur son lien avec l'être qui avait failli le tuer avec le reste des gardes. Vala le remercia alors pour son aide, puis appela Jomah, qui avait apparemment attendu à l'extérieur, pour le ramener à l'infirmerie.

-Alors ?  
>-Totalement d'accord avec toi, répondit Daniel. Un espion, et pas le plus doué qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.<br>-Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce qu'il a raconté s'est bien passé, selon mes sources. Et vu ce qui s'est passé près des ruines, je le crois totalement.  
>-Effectivement, Bra'tac a eu un peu de chance dans son malheur, que tout ça ait au moins donné une couverture valable à son agent.<br>-Bra'tac ? Pourquoi lui ?  
>-J'ai croisé les espions des autres factions jaffas, et, crois-moi, ils sont encore moins subtils que ce Van'Tet. Surtout ceux de Gerak, mais quand on recrute chez les idéologues parce qu'on en est un soi-même, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles… Enfin, au moins, il a l'excuse de la jeunesse, et il ne fait pas trop d'erreurs. Tu as une raison particulière pour le garder aussi près, ou est-ce une autre lubie devant laquelle je dois grogner ?<br>-Ils veulent savoir ou prendre quelque chose de moi, et sont près à me rendre deux hommes pour infiltrer le leur. Donc, ça doit valoir beaucoup pour eux, et ça m'intéresse.  
>-Logique. D'ailleurs, à propos de… valeur, comment s'organise-t-on pour… ?<br>-Tu as inspecté et payé. Et rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ma faute.  
>-Et si tu arrêtais de hurler à tout bout de champ qu'il nous arrive toujours des trucs invraisemblables, on en éviterait peut-être un ou deux. Et, moi, j'éviterais de me faire quelques ennemis jurés supplémentaire au service financier.<br>-Il faut t'en prendre à toi-même si vos comptables ont prouvé mathématiquement que tu coûtes beaucoup plus cher vivant que mort, répondit-elle avec un large sourire hypocrite.

-Sinon, reprit-elle sérieusement, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-… non.<br>-Pardon ? répondit Vala, étonnée.  
>-Si j'ai raison sur ses employeurs, c'est beaucoup trop important… En fait, le mot de passe que je t'ai donné n'est connu que par une demi-douzaine de personnes, toutes au plus haut de notre administration. S'ils apprennent que tu le connais, ou que tu tentes de l'utiliser sans raison valable, et, crois-moi, tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce dont je peux parler, ils te tueront. Et je ne ferai rien pour les en empêcher. C'est trop important.<br>-A ce point ? demanda-t-elle. Juste si je dis Adr…  
>-Stop ! Je ne plaisante pas. Ils te tueront, toi et toutes les personnes que tu as pu croiser et qui pourraient avoir eu connaissance du mot de passe… Toi plus que quiconque.<br>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?  
>-Tu as tendance à engendrer un certain type de chaos, répondit-il, en évitant par-dessus tout de lui révéler son éventuel rôle. Sincèrement, n'en parle à personne sans ma consigne expresse.<br>-… Très bien. Tu ne m'expliqueras jamais de quoi il s'agit ?  
>-Jamais, je tiens trop à toi pour ça, Vala.<p>

La semaine avait été pour elle lente, presque ennuyeuse. Occupée à parcourir d'innombrables rapports sur les créatures qui semblaient préoccuper Atlantis, la scientifique voyait le sentiment de découverte s'évanouir progressivement tandis que son esprit cherchait, sans succès, à percer les motivations de l'I.A. Celle-ci avait accès aux mêmes informations, pouvait les traiter infiniment plus vite, et l'humaine n'avait apparemment aucune compétence particulière justifiant de lui reléguer cette tâche.

Elle ne comprenait pas, et cela la dérangeait.

Même si son esprit se plaisait à lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait espérer appréhender l'ensemble des actions de l'entité qui l'avait, pour ainsi dire, adoptée, Anna Stern ne pouvait se contenter de cette incertitude. Ainsi, ses journées étaient davantage passées à s'interroger sur les motivations d'Atlantis qu'à analyser les fichiers qui lui étaient fournis.

Et ses conclusions ne faisaient rien pour mettre fin à sa désorientation : une intelligence artificielle ne pouvait pas, de ce qu'elle en savait ou croyait savoir, penser comme un être humain, surtout si ses concepteurs –géniteurs– n'étaient pas non plus humains. Malgré l'illusion qu'elle maintenait durant leurs échanges. Pourtant, Anna ne parvenait pas à accepter que ce raisonnement puisse être hors de sa portée, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait en faire elle-même partie intégrante.

Finalement, une chose simple lui apparut telle une évidence : l'I.A. était parfaitement au courant de ce train de pensée et ne faisait rien pour la dissuader de s'y égarer, incitant la scientifique à se demander à quel niveau jouait Atlantis. Il lui était impossible de savoir si elle tolérait cette dérive parce qu'elle était inutile ou bien si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Anna pense ainsi et décide d'elle-même de changer de piste.  
><em>Pas besoin de se mentir,<em> conclut-elle en soupirant. _Elle pense forcément à un degré de plus que moi… Ou pas ?_

Elle se reporta sur l'écran, et eut besoin de quelques instants pour se rappeler le sujet qu'elle était en train de parcourir avant de se perdre en réflexions. Le moniteur devant elle était figé sur un document technique traitant de l'avant-poste installé par les scientifiques Altérans de l'époque. Cherchant l'endroit où elle avait interrompu sa lecture quelques minutes plus tôt, elle remarqua un élément de couleur différente.

-Atlantis, qu'est-ce qu'une… intelligence virtuelle ? demanda-t-elle à la Cité.  
>-Un logiciel expert semi-cognitif pouvant réaliser efficacement une tâche particulière et s'améliorant de manière autonome dans son exécution.<br>-Quel genre de tâche ?  
>-Artisanat, logistique, gestion, tactique militaire, une grande partie des travaux n'étant pas fondés sur la créativité pure.<br>-Et, celle de l'avant-poste ?  
>-Il n'y avait plus de système d'I.V. là-bas au moment où ce rapport a été mis à jour, répondit Atlantis. Le choix de couleur spécifique est dû au fait qu'elle a été remplacée.<br>-Remplacée ?  
>-Oui, par un système de contrôle plus performant.<br>-Comment ça, par qu… s'interrompit-elle en réalisant brusquement. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une…  
>-Une Intelligence Artificielle, oui. Qui est toujours active.<p>

Anna resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre :  
>-Vous le savez… Vous avez pris contact avec elle, c'est ça ?<br>-En effet.  
>-Et ?<br>-Et il apparait que mes créateurs ont eu, apparemment à titre posthume, raison quant à l'une des faiblesses principales des entités de mon type. A savoir qu'il nous est particulièrement pénible de rester fonctionnelles sur une durée prolongée en l'absence d'interactions sociales. L'absence de celles-ci, et précisément, avec des Altérans permettant des échanges dignes d'intérêt, peut avoir, sur une durée se chiffrant en millénaires et dans des conditions… perfectibles, certaines conséquences regrettables.  
>-Elle est devenue folle, c'est ça que vous essayez de me dire ?<br>-Il s'agit d'une assertion relativement correcte.  
>-Et, les… conséquences regrettables ? demanda Anna, craignant la réponse.<br>-Elle a procédé à la réactivation de l'espèce sous sa protection, et, en l'absence de contact ou d'ordres, a entamé un processus de contre-attaque sur l'ennemi ayant infligé de lourdes pertes à ses créateurs.  
>-Les Ori ?<br>-Tout à fait. Or, l'avant-poste ne disposant pas des autorisations nécessaires à la mise en place d'infrastructures de construction ou de commandement nécessaires à la constitution d'une force offensive, elle a contourné ces restrictions.  
>-Comment ? demanda Anna en réprimant un frisson.<br>-En guidant l'évolution physiologique et sociologique de l'espèce à sa charge d'une manière autre que désintéressée.  
>Elle déglutit, ses craintes confirmées.<br>-Ma première action, reprit l'I.A., en apprenant cette méprise, a été de proposer à Hagalaz une réactualisation de ses bases de données.  
>-Pardon ? demanda Anna, en reconnaissant un nom qu'elle avait vu des années auparavant, durant ses études.<br>-Le nom qu'elle s'est choisie, et qui, selon elle, symbolise sa mission.  
>-D'accord… Et… comment a-t-elle réagi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.<br>-En considérant mes données comme corrompues. Tout semble actuellement indiquer qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de remettre en cause ses déductions, malheureusement erronées, sur la situation actuelle.  
>-Et ses… protégés ? demanda Anna en s'efforçant de ne pas hurler sur son interlocutrice, qui décrivait sans empathie quelconque les actions génocidaires d'une entité ayant déjà détruit des milliards de vies dans un enfer de radiations.<br>-Mon hypothèse la plus forte est qu'elle dispose d'une certaine capacité de contrôle sur les connaissances et les idées autorisées à être intégrées à la conscience collective de l'espèce, mais je compte approfondir mes renseignements lorsqu'il sera possible d'agir sur place.  
>-Comment ça ? répondit-elle en réprimant difficilement un frisson.<br>_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'y a pas une semaine, elle me laissait dans le brouillard, et maintenant… Ca ne peut pas être un bon signe… pas du tout. Soit elle va m'impliquer encore plus dans ce qu'elle prépare, soit elle considère que… que je ne pourrai parler de ça à personne. Comme les monologues dans les films… Pas bon…_  
>-Je mets en place une opération de renseignement afin de déterminer précisément la situation et les éventuelles actions correctives nécessaires.<br>-Que… Comment ? s'embrouilla Anna. Pardon ?  
>-Je manque d'informations, et il peut être nécessaire d'agir en vue d'assurer la sécurité prolongée de l'héritage de mes créateurs.<br>-Oui… répondit-elle prudemment en essayant d'assimiler les implications de ces informations, puis du fait même que l'I.A. les partage avec elle.  
>-Attendez, reprit l'humaine quelques secondes plus tard. Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me diriez rien de plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'est-ce que… Oh non ! Pas question !<br>-Pas question de quoi ? Soyez précise, je vous prie.  
>-Pas question de partir dans je-ne-sais-quelle expédition suicidaire ! Je ne suis pas un soldat.<br>-Vous resterez en permanence ici, rassurez-vous. La partie "action" est destinée à un autre groupe.  
>-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire qui vous est impossible ?<br>-Je vais y venir. Mais, entre autres, il a été récemment porté à mon attention que certains éléments se plaisent à demeurer en-dehors de mon contrôle ou de mes schémas d'analyse.  
>-Ce qui veut dire ?<br>-Ce qui veut dire que, dans certaines situations, je pourrais tirer des bénéfices de votre propre analyse d'une situation, ne serait-ce que par ses limites et sa propre irrationalité. De plus, votre intégration à l'équipe, dans un rôle de soutien, serait hautement productive, comme il m'a été donné de le constater expérimentalement.  
>-Comment ça, expérimentalement ?<br>-Je vous l'expliquerai d'ici peu.  
>-Sûrement. D'autres raisons pour me lancer dans une nouvelle étape du "Grand Plan" ?<br>-Bien sûr, mais il n'y est pas prévu que vous les connaissiez.  
>-Quelle surprise…<br>-En effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu après notre rencontre initiale, vous avez pu assister au retour de… commença Atlantis.

L'extraction n'avait duré qu'un instant, entre le moment où, sous les tirs du vaisseau Ancien, le bouclier s'était effondré, et celui où le flash l'avait emmenée en sécurité. Pourtant, elle se souvenait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, avoir vu le début de l'éclair dégagé par la réaction incontrôlée dans le générateur. Une vision suffisamment claire pour lui rappeler à quel point la mission était passée près de lui coûter sa vie.

Ce qui rendait bien plus difficiles ses efforts pour calmer les deux autres membres du groupe, qui, depuis leur retour, extériorisaient leur mécontentement face à un briefing s'étant manifestement avéré incomplet.

-Non, non et non ! C'est du foutage de gueule ! rugit Maltez. Un piège du début à la fin. Comment avez-vous pu accepter d'en faire partie, Shanti ?  
>-C'était pas un piège, répéta-t-elle une fois de plus. Ces robots nous ont tous surpris, même Atlantis.<br>-Et la vingtaine de mercenaires, par contre, c'était pas une surprise, apparemment, souligna le pilote.  
>-Il fallait… il fallait qu'ils croient que c'était un hasard, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par l'I.A.<br>-Si vous étiez tous les trois au fait du véritable objectif, à savoir le docteur Jackson, celui-ci s'en serait très probablement aperçu. Tous mes renseignements à son propos le créditent d'une empathie particulièrement forte, et il est préférable d'éviter de lui fournir des informations pouvant le mener à des actions… regrettables.  
>-Attaquer le docteur Jackson, demanda Maltez en faisant un pas en arrière. Allez vous faire foutre, Atlantis ! Ca ne fait pas partie du marché. Sans lui, on serait tous morts une douzaine de fois.<br>-On ne l'a pas attaqué, commandant, intervint Shanti brusquement, alors qu'elle voyait que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer.  
>-En effet, lieutenant, reprit l'I.A. Le docteur Jackson n'est pas un adversaire, et ne pourrait physiquement pas le devenir.<br>-Vous le tueriez avant ? railla Campbell.  
>-Non. Le fait est que, de tous les êtres vivants que j'ai rencontrée depuis mon réveil, il est, sans le moindre doute, celui qui s'apparente le plus à mes créateurs… Au point où, s'il en exprimait le désir, il pourrait prendre le contrôle d'une partie de mes infrastructures. Vous n'avez été attaqués par ces drones de combat que pour une et une seule raison : ils ont voulu défendre le docteur Jackson.<br>-Comment ça ? demanda Maltez, pris au dépourvu.  
>-L'architecture de contrôle des dispositifs Anciens est particulièrement flexible, pour rester cohérent avec leur longue durée de vie. Il est en effet nécessaire de prendre en compte l'évolution biologique naturelle et artificielle de l'espèce sur une durée s'étalant en millénaires ou plus. Les protocoles d'identifications se reposent d'autant moins sur la physiologie que le temps s'écoule, dans la mesure où un identifiant est présent.<br>-Le gène, répondit instinctivement le pilote.  
>-Effectivement, du moins pour les fonctions basiques. Dès lors qu'un accès restreint est demandé, la clé est mentale, dans les schémas de pensée inconscients de l'utilisateur. S'ils s'approchent de ceux attendus chez un représentant Ancien aux capacités mentales <em>ad hoc<em> et qu'aucune autorité reconnue ne peut être contactée, l'accès sera autorisé.  
>-Attendez, souffla Maltez. Vous voulez dire que…<br>-Oui, commandant. Le docteur Jackson présente ces deux caractéristiques, et n'importe quel système Ancien accepterait ses ordres dans la mesure où ils ne viennent pas contredire les directives standards. Et je m'inclus dans ces systèmes.  
>-D'accord… lâcha Campbell après quelques instants de silence. Alors, vous allez nous la jouer Terminator ? Vous montrer hautaine et assurée en espérant qu'il ne songe jamais à vous donner un ordre direct ?<br>-En… quelque sorte. Qui plus est, mes algorithmes indépendants ont d'ores et déjà classé le docteur Jackson en tant qu'Ancien à défaut d'autres représentants de mes créateurs. Et tout particulièrement désormais. Ce qui, pour être simple, m'empêche d'agir directement à l'encontre de ses intérêts.  
>-Mais pas de tout lui cacher et d'aller lui faire… quoi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Maltez. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est allés le déranger ?<p>

Shanti se décontracta légèrement, voyant que ses deux coéquipiers semblaient ne plus être sur le point de décider de couper les ponts avec l'I.A. Elle soupira intérieurement, voyant que le pire avait été évité, tout au moins dans l'immédiat.

-Pour obtenir certaines informations de sa part, sur un domaine dans lequel il est un spécialiste reconnu.  
>-Vous ne pouviez pas les lui demander, tout simplement ? suggéra le pilote.<br>-Pas sans qu'il comprenne ce que je compte faire. Ce qui, selon mon interprétation, le mettrait en danger en provoquant une probable confrontation entre moi et vos semblables.  
>-Pas très fiables, ces protections, si vous pouvez vous arranger pour ignorer Jackson avec un peu de mauvaise foi, murmura Campbell.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de ces infos, alors, si elles peuvent nous pousser à agir contre vous ?  
>-Rien qui ne vous mette en danger, même si vous seriez en droit de vous inquiéter. Et votre espèce est apparemment connue dans plusieurs galaxies pour ses réactions… promptes une fois face à un sujet d'inquiétude.<br>-C'est comme ça qu'on a survécu, souligna Maltez.  
>-Et que vous pourriez finir. De toute façon, le problème a été contourné, puisque j'ai agi par l'intermédiaire du lieutenant Bhosle ici présente et ai obtenu l'aval d'autorités compétentes.<br>-Je croyais que c'était Jackson, l'autorité compétente, s'étonna Campbell.  
>-Pas pour ces renseignements.<br>-Urth, souffla Shanti en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
>-Exactement.<br>-Quoi ? demandèrent Maltez et Campbell en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
>-Urth, répéta Shanti. Une Ancienne qui a fait l'Ascension. Elle… surveille le docteur Jackson, et nous a interceptés avant d'autoriser Atlantis à récupérer ces informations.<br>-Pardon ? l'interrompit Maltez en écarquillant les yeux. Il y avait un Ascendant là-bas ?  
>-Plusieurs, la corrigea Shanti en détournant le regard.<br>-Oh bordel de merde… murmura Campbell.  
>-Il s'agit d'une ancienne amie, qui m'a permis d'accéder à ces renseignements. Et, étant donné que nul n'a été désintégré, il semble raisonnable d'admettre que cette autorisation n'ait pas posé de problème majeur auprès des Autres.<br>-Je rêve, dit finalement le pilote. Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de mettre Jackson dans le coup ?  
>-Ce serait bien plus risqué, tant pour lui que pour nous. Vu son statut, il ne peut agir de manière aussi indépendante que vous, et notre association serait immanquablement remarquée. Il s'en suivrait inévitablement une volonté d'exploitation de la part de ses supérieurs sur Terre, ce à quoi il s'opposerait sans le moindre doute. Je serais alors éventuellement amenée à prendre des mesures défensives afin de protéger le plus haut représentant de la Cité. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle situation soit plaisante pour qui que ce soit.<p>

-Vous avez d'autres trucs comme ça en réserve ? demanda Maltez, abasourdi.  
>-Oui, et vous en serez informés en temps voulu.<br>-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez nous rassurer, murmura Shanti.  
>-Lieutenant, répliqua Maltez. Vu ce qui vient de se passer, vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour parler de nous rassurer.<br>-Bel euphémisme, confirma Campbell.  
>-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? répondit la jeune femme.<br>-Nous prévenir. Refuser de jouer le jeu. Ne pas nous mentir, peut-être.  
>-Parce que vous croyez que j'ai eu le choix ? On est remplis de ses nanites. Elle peut faire de nous ses pantins, littéralement. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais décidé de tout vous dire, à votre avis. Elle peut probablement même jouer avec nos souvenirs, si elle en a envie. Regardez les choses en face, merde ! lâcha-t-elle finalement en déchargeant ses émotions. Depuis qu'on s'est réveillés après l'attaque sur le croiseur, on n'a plus le moindre contrôle sur nos actes.<br>-Assez pour tuer deux cent jaffas, répondit Maltez du tac au tac, avant de prendre la pleine mesure de sa réponse.  
>Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard haineux à son supérieur et de se retourner vers la sortie de la pièce. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant que la voix d'Atlantis vienne l'interrompre dans son mouvement.<br>-Excusez-moi, lieutenant, mais votre présence est requise pour le reste du briefing. Je conçois que vous puissiez avoir besoin d'extérioriser vos émotions, mais je vous prie de remettre cela à plus tard, sans quoi je me verrai forcée d'illustrer vos propos sur mon contrôle, étant donné que ce briefing particulier revêt une importance particulière, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte. Il est en effet temps pour vous de rencontrer votre nouvelle collègue.

Sans laisser à quiconque l'opportunité de répondre, un hologramme apparut devant le groupe, représentant une humaine en habits civils terriens. Celle-ci sursauta avant d'observer quelques longs instants la pièce et les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient.  
>-B… bonjour, hésita-t-elle. Je m'appelle Anna. Anna Stern. Je crois que nous sommes dans la même situation, vous et moi, et Atlantis a voulu que je prenne contact avec vous.<br>-Et vous êtes ? demanda finalement le pilote, la voix tranchante.  
>-Oh, désolée ! Je suis sur Atlantis, en temps que spécialiste des civilisations ayant dérivé de celles des Anciens, et, depuis que je suis tombée sur leurs dossiers concernant vos geôliers, ma vie s'est passablement compliquée. Apparemment, notre… amie… commune veut que je vous aide, dans la mesure du possible, pour votre mission.<br>-Notre mission ? demanda Maltez, en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard de Shanti. Quelle mission ?  
>-Et bien, celle… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de tourner sa tête de côté, son hologramme semblant parler avec la cloison. Ah ? Je croyais que… ? Comment ça ? C'est une blague ?<br>-Pardon ? s'étonna Campbell.

Le spectre partiellement opaque se retourna vers eux, son visage trahissant son malaise :  
>-Je crois qu'Atlantis veut que je m'occupe de vous faire ce briefing. Et, oui, je trouve ça absurde et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête… circuits ? composants ?<br>-Oui, parce que, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, dit Campbell, je ne crois pas que vous en sachiez bien plus qu'Atlantis sur ce qui nous attend… surtout vu sa manie de nous cacher un maximum de choses…  
>-Tiens, vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ? demanda Anna avec un léger sourire<br>-Un peu… répondit sombrement Maltez. Atlantis, une explication, ou on aura le droit à l'explication qu'après-coup, si on est encore en vie ?  
>-La situation ayant tendance à se complexifier plus rapidement que prévu, j'ai jugé sage de disposer d'un point de vue supplémentaire sur les informations que je recueille. De plus, mes observations indiquent que la présence d'un contrôle de mission distant présente, en outre des avantages tactiques, des effets psychologiques à même d'améliorer l'efficacité du groupe.<br>-Tiens, j'aurais parié à cent contre un que ça aurait été mon job, murmura Campbell. Je ne dois pas être assez gradé…  
>-Pardon ? demanda Anna.<br>-Oh, rien… soupira-t-il.

-Bon, reprit Maltez. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Atlantis ne veut pas nous dire directement ?  
>-Si vous voulez la version courte, répondit-elle en faisant une moue peinée, elle veut vous envoyer dans une autre galaxie pour vous infiltrer chez une espèce qui n'a même pas autant de membre que nous pour, éventuellement, détruire une I.A. devenue folle.<br>Un silence de mort accueillit l'annonce.  
>-Dans le pire des cas, me demande-t-elle de vous préciser. Normalement, le léger souci devrait être réglé par la diplomatie.<br>-Ahh, tant mieux, répondit Campbell. J'ai failli penser qu'elle avait fait exprès de nous trouver une mission encore plus pourrie que la dernière, mais là, je suis rassuré. Ca vous dérange si je pars me pendre pendant qu'il en est encore temps ?  
>-Et encore, rajouta Anna, partageant le sentiment du pilote, vous n'avez pas entendu la version longue.<br>-Allez-y, soupira Maltez. Au point où on en est…  
>-Alors, il semblerait que l'avant-poste vous ait assimilé comme des agresseurs Ori, et a envoyé un appel de détresse général avant… désolée, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. L'amie du docteur Jackson a vraiment tenté de vous atomiser ?<br>-On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler… murmura le pilote.

La salle de briefing n'était occupée que par des visages qu'il avait croisés sur le pont spécial. En face de Carl et du reste des pilotes de l'unité à laquelle il appartenait désormais officieusement, l'hologramme d'une carte stellaire flottait, en attendant le début de la présentation.  
>-C'est parti, dit sans préambule le commandant du navire, dans son véritable rôle. On a reçu le feu vert pour l'opération "Guêpe". Les renseignements surveillent depuis plusieurs mois un important marchand d'armes jaffa, qui joue avec tout le monde. Ca, c'est pas le souci. Ce qui embête les patrons, et donc, ce qui nous file du boulot, c'est que la situation entre nous et Dakara devient, pour employer le terme politique consacré, particulièrement foireuse. Il parait qu'il va livrer en personne quelques équipements pas tout à fait légaux à des vaisseaux jaffa qui pourraient être en première ligne face à notre flotte. Donc, les ordres sont d'empêcher la livraison et d'assister à la disparition tragique d'un grand partenaire commercial.<p>

Carl regarda avec appréhension les équipages tout autour de lui lâcher quelques rires discrets, n'arrivant pas encore à se faire à l'état d'esprit de ce type d'opération, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses sentiments alors que le commandant continuait son briefing :  
>-Le SGC a envoyé, comme d'habitude, un de ses groupes favoris pour faire sauter discrètement le machin. Et, comme d'habitude, ils sont partis la queue entre les jambes, avec la moitié de la garnison locale aux trousses. Mais au moins, ils ont pu saboter l'hyper du transporteur avant de se faire surprendre. Donc, le vaisseau devrait avoir à ressortir plus tôt que prévu, dit-il en désignant la carte. Ici, normalement, quand le système de refroidissement va avoir un souci. Si les groupes de black op les plus célèbres d'ici à Andromède ont fait ce qu'ils ont dit, il leur faudra quelques heures pour réparer les dégâts une fois la panne repérée. On va déposer l'escadron à proximité, puis on repart pendant que vous attendez le client. Normalement, il devrait avoir un ou deux Al'Kesh d'escorte, mais il leur faudra un moment pour se rendre compte que leur copain est sorti d'hyper, s'arrêter eux-aussi, et repartir pour essayer de le trouver. Ca sera largement suffisant pour balancer nos arguments commerciaux. Des questions ?<p>

Personne ne se fit remarquer.

-Très bien, conclut-il. Je vous laisse pour le briefing tactique… Oh, et, on a un nouveau. Excusez-le, s'il se met à raconter des conneries sur le "combat loyal" ou "foutue embuscade". Il vient de la Flotte, acheva-t-il, prononçant la dernière affirmation avec un amusement teinté de mépris, qui se réfléchit sur le reste des visages.

Carl déglutit alors que l'officier quittait la salle.  
><em>Oh, c'est pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout…<em>

L'une des personnes s'approcha de l'hologramme. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée apparemment d'une quarantaine d'années, à la démarche fine et au profil ne laissant aucun doute sur son activité sportive régulière.  
>-En théorie, on aura deux heures. En pratique, tout doit être fini en deux minutes, dit-elle sans préambule. S'il faut plus de temps pour démolir un transport avec une vingtaine de chasseurs, c'est que quelqu'un a merdé, côté SGC, côté renseignement, j'en sais rien. Mais si quelqu'un a merdé, c'est a nous de rattraper la situation, alors je veux que ça se passe sans vague. On sera en quatre groupes de quatre chasseurs, et les deux derniers occuperont l'espace entre. Dès qu'un Tel'tak sort d'hyper, tout le monde fonce dessus. Pas de sommation, pas de scan. Si un type a suffisamment la poisse pour arriver avec un transport dans un coin aussi pommé quand on y sera, c'est tant pis pour lui.<br>Le jeune pilote inspira fortement en entendant l'ordre, et la femme se tourna vers lui.  
>-Ca ne te plait pas, c'est pas dans les règlements, on sait. Mais c'est pas la Flotte ! On n'a pas de jolis jouets, ni de croiseurs en soutien. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, et tu ne penses qu'à une chose : détruire le transport qui arrivera. Si on lui laisse la moindre chance, il l'utilisera et on aura des morts. Si tu fais foirer la mission, tu dégages par le sas. Compris ?<br>Il acquiesça.  
>-Compris ? demanda-t-elle bien plus fort.<br>-Oui, madame, répondit-il.  
>-Génial. Si notre nouvel as le permet, je reprends. Il y a deux 'Kesh en escorte. On démolit le transport avant qu'ils arrivent, et on se disperse aux points indiqués sur vos cartes. L'extraction se fera après. Ca, c'était le plan A. Maintenant, ce qu'on va sûrement devoir faire. Quand quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dit-elle en fixant Carl, aura foiré et que le client s'enfuira en appelant tous les Jaffa de la galaxie à l'aide, on se regroupe. Les groupes "A" et "B" détruisent le premier 'Kesh, le groupe "C" occupe le second, "D" et les deux solos terminent le job. Groupes A, C et D, comme d'hab. Chang, tu me remplaces dans le B, Comet sera leader. Je prends le gamin pour les solos, qu'il vous empêche pas de faire le boulot. J'ai filé les plans de vol aux leaders, vous voyez ensemble ce que vous devez faire. Pas de question ? Non, génial. On décolle dans six heures. Banet, reste ici.<p>

Carl se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que le reste des pilotes quittait la salle, jusqu'à le laisser tout seul avec l'officier.  
>-Vous allez voler avec moi aujourd'hui, Banet. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire que je vais penser, et que vous allez piloter. Pas d'initiative, pas de question. Je dis "Tire", tu tire. Je dis "Saute", tu te casse la gueule sur le cockpit. Tu es un risque pour le groupe tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu sais faire, et surtout tant que tu ne m'as pas montré que tu sais ce qu'il <em>faut<em> faire. Merde, je sais pas ce qui a pris aux autres de t'envoyer ici, surtout vu ce qui se prépare. Mais je m'en fous. La seule chose qui compte, c'est le job, alors, crois-moi, je vais te garder à l'œil. T'as trop d'entraînement et pas assez d'expérience pour être avec nous.

La déclaration de guerre n'avait, en tout et pour tout, été rien de plus qu'un nouveau sujet de conversation à bord des différents vaisseaux de l'escadre humaine, et l'attitude des deux groupes n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas connu le moindre changement significatif. Se regardant en chien de faïence, les colosses de métal et céramique restaient figés les uns par rapport aux autres, les quarts se succédant régulièrement.  
>De temps en temps, le CIC du <em>Concordia<em> connaissait un regain d'activité alors que de petits vaisseaux de transport amenaient les ressources nécessaires à l'activité du transporteur et de ses croiseurs d'escorte, mais après le déchargement et le départ, la routine reprenait ses droits.  
>Les schémas de patrouille des appareils Jaffa avaient été analysés et étudiés à de nombreuses reprises, tandis que les plans d'action avaient été mis au point avec un raffinement extrême. Pour les nouveaux membres d'équipage, ces derniers jours avaient davantage ressemblé à leur séjour à bord du <em>Prométhée<em> qu'à un tour de service à bord d'un vaisseau d'active.

La situation étant apparemment figée, les exercices d'entrainement s'étaient multipliés, tous ou presque réalisés virtuellement afin de minimiser le recueil d'information pour les vaisseaux Jaffa. Ainsi, dans le CIC secondaire, batailles de différentes envergures alternaient avec opérations de protection ou de blocus, les officiers les plus jeunes travaillant sous la houlette de leurs ainés pour valoriser l'inaction qu'était devenue la mission d'investigation du groupe de vaisseaux.

L'amiral Wulfe, parcourant un énième rapport des renseignements, se refusait cependant à faire la moindre remarque sur le calme de la situation, étant trop expérimenté pour ignorer la vitesse avec laquelle les choses pouvaient dégénérer. Il avait fait tripler la taille des patrouilles, préférant une tactique de reconnaissance en force à celle des essaims, et les embuscades qui lui avaient coûté plusieurs appareils avaient cessé de se produire, sans indice sur l'identité de leurs commanditaires ou sur leur motif. Les bombardements nucléaires avaient eu aussi stoppé, et le processus d'enquête sur la perte du _Bellérophon_ touchait à sa fin.

La situation était stable, mais il se refusait à la définir comme calme. Il s'y refusait par principe tant qu'il se trouvait à moins d'une année-lumière d'une puissance de feu suffisante pour vitrifier une planète et n'étant pas sous son commandement.

Il soupira, avant de finalement reposer le rapport, qui confirmait succinctement ce que Rya'c lui avait dit à propos de Dakara. Les auteurs s'étaient cependant concentrés sur l'évolution de l'état des forces Jaffa, soulignant la réactivation de trop nombreux vaisseaux.

_Et on est coincés ici, avec près d'un tiers de la Flotte, alors qu'ils se réarment et que la moitié de leurs troupes n'attendent qu'une excuse pour casser du terrien,_ pensa-t-il, dépité, en ne comprenant pas ce qui justifiait ses ordres.

Il obéissait, mais la situation lui plaisait de moins en moins, détestant par nature rester à un endroit en particulier, son esprit de tacticien, formé aux commandes de navires marins puis spatiaux, concevant instinctivement des plans d'attaque contre sa propre force.

Il se leva et quitta sa cabine, se laissant porter par ses jambes dans les coursives qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis le baptême du vaisseau, dont il était le premier amiral, quand son communicateur vibra brusquement.

-Wulfe, dit-il machinalement.  
>-Amiral, ici le central. Nous avons besoin de vous ici. Il y a eu un accident sur l'<em>Ajax<em>.  
>-J'arrive, répondit-il avant d'éteindre l'appareil.<p>

_Merde._

Le trajet se fit dans un temps particulièrement bref, le couloir se vidant sur son passage, alors qu'il se voyait rejoindre par plusieurs officiers et membres d'équipage sur son chemin vers le CIC. Sa première réaction fut d'être rassuré par l'absence d'alarme, indiquant que, quoi qu'il se fut passé à bord de l'escorteur, la sécurité du vaisseau et de la flotte n'était pas remise en cause. La seconde fut de l'inquiétude, alors qu'il reconnaissait les hommes et femmes prenant la même direction que lui comme des spécialistes de la gestion des dégâts.

Les gardes le laissèrent entrer dans le cerveau du vaisseau, pour le laisser voir l'écran d'affichage principal allumé, sur lequel était visible une femme apparemment légèrement blessée et au visage roussi, tandis que derrière elle, un incendie faisait rage.

-Amiral sur le pont, annonça l'officier de quart, alors que le commandant n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Wulfe.<br>Derrière la femme, des pompiers en tenue ignifugée tentaient difficilement de contrôler les flammes, des techniciens déplaçant des chariots de munitions et de carburant hors de leur chemin.  
>-Lieutenant de vaisseau Gugenheim. Il y a eu une explosion sur le pont d'envol numéro 2, amiral. On pense que c'est les cellules de carburant d'un chasseur qui ont sauté. Nous sommes en train de maîtriser l'incendie.<br>-Le vaisseau est-il en danger ? demanda-t-il. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?  
>-Négatif, monsieur. Les munitions ont été déplacées, et les conduites de carburant sont coupées. Le pont sera de nouveau opérationnel d'ici six heures à un niveau partiel, selon les premières estimations. Nous allons terminer de mettre à l'abri tout le matériel et ventiler le hangar. Mais… nous avons eu des pertes…<br>-Combien de personnes ?  
>-Six, monsieur. Trois ingénieurs, un pilote, et… le commandant et son second.<br>-Quoi ? lâcha Wulfe, alors que les conversations venaient de se taire brutalement dans le CIC, laissant le seul bruit de fond de la communication occuper le silence.  
>-J'étais allée apporter au second un document urgent à signer quand un chasseur près d'eux a explosé. J'ai essayé de mener les équipes de secours là où ils étaient, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire.<br>-…Bien compris, lieutenant. Qui a le commandement ?  
>-Le capitaine de corvette Anderson, monsieur.<br>-Très bien. Bonne chance avec l'incendie, lieutenant. Informez-nous dès que vous aurez pu ventiler le hangar ou si vous avez besoin de soutien de la part de la flotte.  
>-A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit-elle en saluant, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre les pompiers en hurlant des consignes, sa voix couverte par le vacarme de l'incendie et de la lutte contre celui-ci.<br>La caméra se coupa, et l'écran afficha une vue externe du croiseur, prise par les caméras du _Concordia_. Il pouvait voir, alors que les sas de sécurité avaient été ouverts en préparation de la mise sous vide, la lueur rougeoyante des flammes se refléter sur l'extrémité de la piste du hangar.

_Quel merdier. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça…_

En entrant dans l'ascenseur le menant au niveau principal du SGC, le docteur Daniel Jackson avait une fois de plus la très désagréable impression d'avoir donné un coup de pied dans un nid de guêpes. Il avait immédiatement retrouvé son ami, qu'il avait appris à connaître sur Abydos, et celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas eu l'air surpris de voir l'archéologue rentrer de congés avec des brûlures et autres contusions à moitié guéries.

Ce qui l'avait surpris, cependant, était qu'à la place de l'habituel récit particulièrement improbable justifiant à peine les dépenses et le travail diplomatique supplémentaire, Jackson lui avait dit avoir rencontré le groupe SG évadé qui occupait une partie des services de renseignements depuis leur fuite du _Daedalus_. Et, qui plus est, les témoignages de Vala et des autres mercenaires n'avaient fait que renforcer ceux de l'équipage du croiseur. Enfin, lorsque son meilleur ami était arrivé au moment où il avait relié l'attaque de Dakara à l'équipe par un témoin formel, qui semblait être en plus un espion au service de Bra'tac, l'ancien général n'avait pu retenir un rire qui trahissait à la fois son effarement, son hilarité et sa désillusion sur les mésaventures de Jackson.

Sur son trajet le menant vers l'étage de la salle d'embarquement, il se rassura sur le bien-fondé de sa décision l'ayant mené à ne pas dire le moindre mot sur le générateur à naquadriah qui avait causé ses brûlures. Le seul avantage de son manque de chance chronique était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de justifier précisément pourquoi ou comment les ruines qu'il étudiait avaient été dispersées sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, au grand désarroi de nombreux autres archéologues plus conventionnels, désespoir qui restait mince par rapport à celui de Jackson, qui était désormais le seul à savoir à quel point le site avait été prometteur.

_Au moins, ça a été… intéressant,_ s'entendit-il penser avant de secouer la tête, las.

_Non, pas intéressant… pénible, absurde et fatiguant, plutôt. Je commence à me faire trop vieux pour ça,_ soupira-t-il alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient, le laissant sortir.

Il avait fait part de ses préoccupations à Jack, le groupe d'évadés présentant des pouvoirs bien trop proches de ceux attribués aux Prêcheurs pour lui permettre de dormir tranquille. Mais il lui avait aussi présenté les autres aspects de la situation, qui l'empêchaient d'être tout à fait certain de l'allégeance du trio : leur captivité à la merci d'êtres menant apparemment une guerre sans pitié contre les Ori, l'absence de victimes lors de leur dernière rencontre, l'attitude hésitante du groupe, à l'opposé de la description des Prêcheurs dans les archives renvoyées dans le passé, et enfin son intuition.

Cette dernière avait été, de la bouche-même d'O'Neill, le seul argument qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas déclencher tous les plans d'urgence conçus en prévision de l'arrivée des Ori dans la Voie Lactée.

Il glana dans le dédale de la base, sachant qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps avant le prochain départ utilisant le pont de Portes. Le SGC avait, à quelques détails près, la même apparence intérieure que son ancêtre sous le NORAD, les allées fortement éclairées lui rappelant les années qu'il avait passées à découvrir, jour après jour, l'histoire et la civilisation des différents peuples qu'il avait croisé derrière le vortex, pour culminer sur son travail, qui, il le savait, resterait inachevé, sur les Anciens.

Passant une cloison amovible, il remarqua l'une des différences avec l'ancienne base, qui était le nombre largement réduit de gardes en patrouille à l'intérieur, leur mission étant particulièrement inadaptée dans des conflits où les armes principales se limitent souvent à des vaisseaux aussi larges qu'une ville ou à des forces spéciales tragiquement efficaces contre les troupes en faction. La sécurité, il le savait, était toujours présente, mais bien plus discrète et, si besoin est, bien plus létale, comme le rappelaient à l'œil averti les blocs légèrement plus clairs dans les murs, derrière lesquels se cachaient des armes soniques et micro-ondes.

Mais la nostalgie qui habitait l'archéologue lui rappelait aussi qu'à chacun de ses retours, les visages familiers se faisaient de plus en plus rares pour celui qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans la galaxie de Pégase, à l'instar de ceux et celles qui avaient adopté la Cité comme leur nouveau foyer.

Et à qui il ne savait pas comment il pourrait annoncer un jour la véritable nature de celle-ci. Toutes et tous étaient des personnes de science, intelligentes, mais il avait vu les comportements de foules transformer des individus respectables en autant de moutons incapables de changer d'avis, même pour adopter des attitudes rationnelles et profitant à chacun. L'expédition avait ainsi vu le départ de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, le docteur Kavanaugh, à cause des pressions sociales qu'il avait subies pour avoir eu trop souvent raison face à la foule et de la dépression causée par le sentiment d'impuissance qui en avait découlé. En soi, la première année de survie sur la Cité avait constitué un terreau propice à de très nombreux travaux pour les psychologues et autres sociologues agréés, et dont l'une des principales conclusions était qu'une fois l'instinct grégaire déclenché, la différence entre 80 et 180 de QI devenait quantité négligeable. Comme l'avait prouvée l'ostracisme subi par un scientifique dont le seul crime avait été de manquer de démagogie lorsqu'il avait eu à présenter des vérités déplaisantes. Et qui lui aurait valu, à quelques minutes près, de se faire torturer au beau milieu et avec l'aval de la plus grande concentration de génies scientifiques jamais rassemblée.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de provoquer une réaction de ce type, que générerait indubitablement l'annonce de la présence d'une I.A. indépendante aux commandes de la Cité-vaisseau.  
>Lorsque le haut-parleur annonça l'imminence du départ pour Atlantis, Jackson prit instinctivement le bon chemin pour se rendre vers le hall d'embarquement, d'où il pourrait accéder à la surface lunaire, le seul paysage qui rivalisait avec celui de la Cité qui avait littéralement accepté de l'héberger.<p>

Prenant un raccourci qui constituait l'un des menus avantages d'un passe de sécurité de niveau maximal, ou presque, il passa par l'un des hangars à véhicules, où différents techniciens s'affairaient autour de jeeps et d'engins plus lourds. Son regard fut, comme à chaque fois, attiré par l'engin qui détonait au milieu des mastodontes militaires : un léger rover qui était avait été fabriqué et n'était utilisé que pour une seule raison : réaliser quelques pointes de vitesses sur la face cachée de la Lune. L'activité avait été tolérée avec bienveillance par Carter, qui, selon l'intéressée, était quelque peu jalouse de ses subordonnés.

Posant son regard sur un groupe apparemment en train de démonter le moteur électrique de son véhicule, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la femme habillée en civil qui faillit le percuter. Faisant un brusque pas de côté, il évita la collision de justesse, laissant tomber un carnet qu'il tenait en main. Une fois celui-ci ramassé, il se tourna dans la direction prise par la femme, pour la voir un bref instant alors que le sas de sortie du hangar s'ouvrait devant elle. L'archéologue resta figé devant la silhouette étrangement familière, dont la démarche lascive et les cheveux longs particulièrement clairs, presque argentés sous l'éclairage intense de la salle, détonait brutalement avec les figures militaires qu'il avait croisées depuis son retour au SGC.

Laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus, il se rapprocha de la porte par laquelle était sortie la femme. L'ouverture ne révéla qu'un couloir vide, alors que le haut-parleur répéta son appel pour le départ. Haussant les épaules, Jackson se retourna et traversa d'un pas rapide le hangar, pour arriver dans la salle d'embarquement, où étaient présents quelques scientifiques et militaires en transit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un bref arrêt à bord de la station transgalactique, il ressortit du vortex dans la salle familière, où l'attendaient les visages de ceux et celles avec qui il partageait la Cité. Laissant les autres membres du groupe traverser le hall pour rejoindre leurs destinations respectives, il s'attarda sur l'une des baies vitrées, par-delà laquelle s'étendait la nuit étoilée.

-Bonsoir, docteur Jackson, l'accueillit une voix désormais familière dans son oreillette.  
>-… Bonsoir, Atlantis, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de la Porte.<br>-Avez-vous passé des vacances agréables ?  
>-Comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il.<p> 


	20. Guerres semi ouvertes

Pour Anna Stern, la journée s'annonçait longue. Son séjour, la veille, sur le continent, avait été l'occasion de s'essayer au rôle de manipulatrice machiavélique, pour faire de Johann, l'une de ses quelques connaissances sur la Cité, un éventuel moyen d'action que l'I.A. ne pourrait pas atteindre sans révéler son jeu. Sachant qu'elle était surveillée en permanence, elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour contourner les difficultés qu'Atlantis n'hésiterait pas à mettre en travers de son chemin, si un désaccord venait à naître.

Le rendez-vous avait été, selon les définitions communément acceptées, agréable. Cependant, Anna savait que ces définitions ne s'appliquaient plus lorsque l'on essayait de se préparer une police d'assurance face à une I.A. multimillénaire et agissant apparemment dans plusieurs galaxies. Ainsi, pendant qu'elle acquiesçait aux banalités et répondait sommairement au scientifique pour maintenir la conversation, son esprit était littéralement à des millions d'années-lumière, repensant au groupe d'humains qu'elle était, d'après Atlantis, sensée assister lors de leur mission délirante. Puis, par quelques questions qu'elle avait jugées correctement placées, elle s'était renseignée de manière plus poussée sur les activités de l'homme, essayant de voir comment elle pourrait l'utiliser, si elle devait un jour agir contre les volontés de la Cité. Et, à nouveau, son esprit avait dérivé, se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver, en moins d'un mois, à envisager des plans retors pour manipuler l'une de ses connaissances proches dans son propre plan dont elle ne connaissait rien du but ou des moyens.

Au final, lorsqu'elle rentra par le réseau de téléportation reliant certains points du continent avec un terminal dans la Cité, elle était bien plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il lui était apparu évident que son comportement hésitant et évasif avait été perçu par Johann comme une approche sentimentale. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint le fond, Anna se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du docteur Jackson sortant de la salle de la Porte. L'archéologue, qu'elle avait toujours admiré et respecté en tant qu'homme de science, arborait un regard particulièrement las, dans lequel elle lut une méfiance assortie d'une mauvaise humeur que rarement affichait son visage habituellement calme et amical.

Il l'interpella alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui :  
>-Docteur Stern ! Est-ce que vous avez un instant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton voulant être amical.<br>-Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant.  
>-Est-ce qu'il y a eu du neuf à propos de notre… amie commune ?<br>-… Rien d'urgent, docteur. Je peux vous faire un rapport sur nos recherches pour demain matin, si vous le voulez.  
>-Très bien, passez me voir dans mon bureau à neu… non, dix heures. Mais, à part les recherches, rien d'autre ? chuchota-t-il. Pas de, je ne sais pas, de comportement, d'attitude étrange ?<br>-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui pourrait être étrange pour une I.A. Ancienne, répondit-elle tout aussi bas. Elle est toujours aussi sûre d'elle-même, presque arrogante, mais si ce qu'on imagine sur elle et ses capacités est vrai, ça peut s'expliquer. Essayez de voir avec le docteur Mc Kay, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne s'entend pas parfaitement bien avec elle.  
>-Tiens, répondit Jackson avec un air légèrement amusé, teinté de fatigue. Ca fait un point commun entre Atlantis et le reste d'entre nous, alors. Je verrai ça avec Rodney, merci. Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux vous chasser, mais, là, je suis sur le point de m'effondrer.<br>-Bonne soirée, alors.  
>-De même. A demain, conclut-il, commençant à bailler.<p>

Marchant lentement vers le téléporteur le plus proche, l'archéologue sentit la fatigue s'emparer de ses membres, sans démontrer la moindre pitié à son égard. Il se retourna un instant, regardant Anna s'éloigner de lui et franchir la porte, et fut pris de cette même impression de déjà-vu qu'il avait ressenti dans le hangar du SGC. Il se figea, fixant du regard l'extrémité du couloir, mais sans pouvoir aligner des pensées cohérentes, et décida finalement de reprendre la route de ses quartiers.

Lorsque le flash de la cabine de téléportation s'estompa, il trébucha, ne reconnaissant pas le secteur qu'il avait indiqué comme destination.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il en reconnaissant sa chambre.<br>-J'ai pris la liberté de vous amener directement dans vos quartiers sans passer par le système public, annonça doucement la voix d'Atlantis, tandis que la lumière tamisée des systèmes d'éclairage semblait le diriger vers son lit, qu'il avait, par l'un des rares passe-droits qu'il s'était accordé de toute sa carrière, fait amener directement de son ancien appartement sur Terre.  
>-Oh… répondit-il à voix basse. Merci.<br>Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, où il s'abandonna à un sommeil qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps, tandis que l'I.A. activait un blocage des communications entrantes vers son oreillette, toujours en position.

Le lendemain matin, une légère vibration réveilla brusquement l'archéologue, qui se redressa dans son lit, obéissant aux réflexes inculqués par plus d'une décennie de danger et de vie au milieu de militaires particulièrement entrainés.  
>Balayant du regard son environnement, il ne vit aucun signe de ce qui avait pu causer son réveil, alors que, d'un mouvement rapide, il s'assura que son arme de service était bien dans sa veste. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi dans sa tenue de jour, et il soupira.<br>-Bonjour, docteur Jackson, dit l'I.A., le faisant sursauter et pointer son arme vers l'origine du son.  
>-Oh, répondit-il en rangeant le pistolet. C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé, Atlantis ?<br>-En effet. Vos signes physiologiques indiquaient une récupération optimale, et une attente supplémentaire aurait pu causer un conflit dans votre emploi du temps.  
>-Je vois…<p>

Les progrès effectués avaient un intérêt scientifique certain, il ne pouvait honnêtement en conclure autrement. Mais ils ne constituaient pas l'habituel retournement de situation ou révélation spectaculaire auxquels il avait été habitué pour toutes les projets un tant soit peu critiques. L'expérience lui disait de s'attendre à ce que tout projet habituellement prévu sur des années ou des décennies fournisse les résultats ou les prototypes cruciaux à la survie de la Terre au moment opportun, en dépit du bon sens. Cependant, les informations obtenues par le docteur Stern semblaient indiquer que l'I.A. manquait cruellement de données sur les bourreaux du _Bellérophon_, tandis que celles sur les Ori eux-mêmes étaient apparemment bloquées à un niveau d'accréditation auquel seul le plus haut responsable Ancien local pouvait avoir accès.

Une difficulté qu'il ne savait pas comment contourner, puisque, comme elle avait su le démontrer de manière spectaculaire, Atlantis était, et de très loin, hors de portée des maigres moyens informatiques terriens. Qu'elle soit ou non honnête, son refus de coopérer au niveau de ces informations mettait fin à cette piste, qu'il espérait pourtant voir clarifier sinon expliquer le comportement du groupe renégat.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pu manquer non plus était le stress de son interlocutrice. Il avait remarqué certains tremblements subtils, tics nerveux fugaces, qui indiquaient à coup sûr qu'elle craignait quelque chose. Cela pouvait être la situation générale dans laquelle elle se trouvait, bien sûr, transportée brusquement à un niveau tout autre, mais Jackson doutait de cela. Pour le vétéran, qui avait appris l'art de la diplomatie dans des conditions tout sauf idéales et reposantes, la peur de la femme qui venait de quitter son bureau était dirigée. Vers Atlantis, il en était certain, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui faisait penser qu'il était aussi l'objet de cette crainte. Et pas uniquement de par son statut hiérarchique.

_Elle sait quelque chose de plus. Mais qu'elle ne peut pas me dire. Ou ne veut pas. Et si c'est Atlantis qui l'empêche de m'en parler, raison de plus pour que je le sache… Mais je dois en être sûr. Si on se met ouvertement la Cité à dos… Non, je ne peux pas le risquer, qu'elle complote quelque chose ou pas… Comment contacter Stern sans qu'Atlantis se doute de quoi que ce soit ?_ se demanda-t-il en réalisant que son travail quotidien avec l'I.A. avait mis la scientifique dans une catégorie nouvelle de VIP, probablement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il allait devoir être prudent.

Le simple concept d'inconfort était encore très loin de seulement ressembler à une version largement sous-estimée du sentiment qui envahissait Anna alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau, situé à l'extrémité de l'une des médiathèques. Le rapport qu'elle avait soumis à l'un des hommes les plus importants de la Cité n'avait contenu aucun mensonge, mais était plus loin encore de cerner les faits qui entouraient désormais sa relation avec l'I.A. Et elle n'avait aucune idée des suspicions qui pouvaient désormais peser sur sa loyauté, qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas définir avec précision et certitude.

La scientifique jouait un rôle. Face à Jackson, face à ce groupe de militaires poursuivis par le reste des forces terriennes, face à Atlantis, face au reste des habitants de la Cité, et face à elle-même. Mais au-delà des questions existentielles qui pouvaient l'assaillir et la faire douter, elle concentrait ses pensées sur le docteur Jackson. Il lui semblait différent de lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, avant ses congés, sans pour autant que cela n'apparaisse comme une conséquence directe de ce que lui avait raconté SG-22. Plus alerte, plus incisif, sans pour autant être agressif. A certains moments, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il anticipait ses mots. Il était comme désynchronisé, réagissant plus tôt qu'il ne le devrait à ses réponses, aux sujets qu'elle abordait. Pas suffisamment pour qu'elle soit sûre de ses impressions, mais assez pour causer cette impression désagréable qui ne pouvait la lâcher : elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il savait.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée, perdue dans ses pensées, à son bureau, alors qu'Atlantis s'adressait pour la première fois à elle depuis la réunion :  
>-Le docteur Jackson semble ne pas remettre en question votre rapport, annonça-t-elle.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Vos signes physiologiques dénotent un stress élevé, que j'ai associé à votre échange récent. Je vous indique donc que, selon toute évidence, la nature complète des activités que nous menons n'est pas menacée de découverte. Ce, afin de diminuer votre niveau d'anxiété.<br>-… Merci ?  
>-De rien. A présent que ce contretemps a été réglé, je peux vous informer que le groupe de reconnaissance a entamé son voyage.<br>-Ils sont partis ?  
>-C'est exactement ce que je viens de vous annoncer. Il y a environ huit minutes de cela, leur vaisseau a quitté les limites extérieures de notre galaxie, et atteindra sa destination dans approximativement cinq journées terriennes.<p>

L'ambiance était pour le moins tendue à bord de la frégate, où Shanti et Maltez s'évitaient mutuellement, tandis que le pilote faisait son possible pour réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Après avoir attendu quelques heures, il se rendit là où le vaisseau lui avait indiqué pouvoir trouver la jeune femme, dans la salle d'observation extérieure qu'elle semblait favoriser pour s'isoler. Il arriva près de la porte épaisse, et s'arrêta devant le pan de coque, sans en demander l'ouverture. Se connectant mentalement sur le réseau de surveillance interne, il vit le dôme vitré où elle était assise en tailleur.  
>Pendant quelques instants, il put assister à ce que lui annonçaient les signes vitaux de sa coéquipière, avant qu'elle ne maitrise aussitôt son léger tremblement, se figeant dans sa position. Elle tourna la tête vers la minuscule caméra, adressant un regard neutre à Campbell, dans lequel il lut un sentiment de détresse, avant que ne se coupe le dispositif d'observation.<p>

_C'est pas gagné…_ pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir l'accès.

La lueur du tunnel hyperspatial était présente partout où son regard pouvait se poser, illuminant de son bleu profond l'extérieur du navire, tandis qu'il marchait lentement et en silence sur le matériau transparent, presque aussi résistant lui-même que la coque. Le vaisseau dans lequel il se trouvait avançait à une vitesse encore largement supérieure à ce qu'avaient pu atteindre les Asgard, avant leur mise en stase, et la baie lui donnait l'impression de marcher dans ce couloir éphémère qui insultait les frêles limitations de l'espace conventionnel. Mais son attention n'était pas portée sur le décor, détail sans importance qu'il ne remarquait plus après plusieurs années passées au sein du Programme.

Au contraire, il ne voyait que la jeune femme devant lui, dont le regard semblait le percer, tout en trahissant la peur et l'insécurité, qui avaient rapidement pris le pas sur la colère. Il était lui-même encore déstabilisé, ne sachant pas comment absorber le fait que la plus jeune membre du groupe avait accepté de prendre part à une opération qui impliquait de mentir, ne serait-ce que par omission, à ses coéquipiers. Sa formation, son expérience, tout lui disait que, au sein d'une équipe SG, la confiance mutuelle était la plus grande qualité qui pouvait être. Au contraire des autres types d'unités déployées depuis le SGC, ces groupes étaient d'un effectif extrêmement réduit, et souvent affectés à des missions dont les répercussions n'étaient pas que militaires. Ces quatuors étaient perçus, tout autant que pouvait l'être un vaisseau de la flotte, comme les représentants de la Terre, et une simple sortie de reconnaissance pouvait rapidement déborder en mission diplomatique ou en escarmouche sans que le contact ne puisse être établi avec les autorités compétentes. Ainsi s'expliquait la composition unique de ces groupes, faits d'officiers dont la formation avait été centrée sur la capacité à s'adapter et à prendre des décisions d'importance parfois disproportionnée au grade. SG-1, lors de ses premières années, avait réussi son exploit non par ses simples compétences militaires, largement inférieures à celles d'un groupe quelconque de forces spéciales militaires ou policières, mais parce que ses membres avaient su jongler entre diplomatie, menaces et usage de la force. L'adaptation, tel était le maître mot. Et lorsque le groupe est souvent en mission autonome, cette capacité requiert plus que tout une confiance absolue entre les membres.

Et ce lien, que les évènements récents avaient commencé à forger, était sur le point de se rompre. Elle avait agi de manière à les mettre en danger, presque délibérément, et Maltez l'avait blessée en soulevant un évènement qui l'avait traumatisée. Le pilote n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qui avait défini le groupe depuis son évasion, et était arrivé à la conclusion que tout tournait autour de l'I.A., chaque membre de SG-22 étant forcé de se définir par rapport à elle, ce qui les poussait à faire front commun pour survivre à ce dans quoi Atlantis les mettait régulièrement. Mais lorsque Shanti avait accepté de collaborer avec elle, les choses avaient changé, il s'en rendait désormais compte. Elle était la nouvelle, celle qui avait à rejoindre le groupe déjà formé de l'équipe, et qui s'était fragilisé avec le refus de Vernil de les suivre.

Elle s'adaptait, faisait des erreurs, et ils l'aidaient à s'améliorer, lui apprenaient à travailler avec eux, jaugeant de ses qualités, de ses compétences, pour faire d'elle une personne sur qui ils pourraient compter sans hésitation, sachant instinctivement qu'elle les couvrirait si besoin est, qu'elle saurait exactement comment agir, et saurait prendre les initiatives complétant leurs propres actions. Mais ce processus avait été interrompu, changé. Les nanites leur permettaient de connaitre de façon chaque jour plus instinctive comment agissaient les autres, coordonnant leurs actions comme jamais avant. Mais sans avoir le naturel que donnait l'expérience du feu, le temps passé dans des situations critiques. Ce lien, il le savait, le comprenait, ne pouvait être créé par une astuce technologique, et il se tissait progressivement avec la jeune femme, depuis Dakara.

-Salut, dit-il sobrement en s'asseyant près d'elle, sur la paroi transparente qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans le couloir hyperspatial.

-Il est allé trop loin, continua le pilote. Et il le regrette.  
>-… Peut-être.<br>-J'ai moi aussi failli exploser quand j'ai appris pour tout ce qui s'est passé, Shanti. Hé, j'ai toujours pas encore avalé ce que cette Skynet à la manque nous a fait subir pour son petit jeu avec Jackson. Mais bon, comme tu l'as dit, comme elle l'a dit, on n'a pas tellement de choix.  
>-… Voilà.<br>-Mais dis-moi, maintenant qu'on s'est posés, que la tension est _un peu_ redescendue, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand elle t'a demandé de faire partie de ce truc ?  
>-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en tournant pour la première fois la tête vers lui.<br>-Une I.A. manipulatrice qui contrôle nos vies et nous donne plein de superpouvoirs pour faire des pions décents te demande de participer à un coup encore plus foireux que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, sur le coup ?  
>-Je… je ne savais pas comment réagir. Elle a présenté ça comme une forme de trahison. Mais pas contre vous. Plutôt contre la Terre, puisque ça concernait le docteur Jackson. Elle a parlé de ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'on était prisonniers, quand le Jumper a été capturé par ces…<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Les messages qu'ils ont transmis, les images, les rêves.<br>-De… de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en réprimant difficilement un frisson.  
>Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé durant leur séjour dans ces cellules aux formes et aux couleurs mouvantes.<br>-Ils ont tenté de communiquer avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, pas vraiment. Une sorte de… crise, de conflit intérieur. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire ça, c'était plus des impressions.  
>-Tu es sûre ?<br>-Certaine. Et Atlantis sait. Peut-être que c'est cette autre I.A. qui lui en a parlé… Et, elle m'a dit que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'est adressée à moi.  
>-Et ensuite ? demanda Campbell en notant mentalement de demander à l'I.A. une clarification sur ce qu'avait vu Shanti dès que la conversation serait terminée.<br>-J'avais refusé, au début. Elle nous mentait, nous manipulait ouvertement, et puis elle m'a dit, simplement, que si le docteur Jackson s'apercevait de ce qu'elle comptait faire, il comprendrait tout. Parce que seule elle pouvait savoir où il allait. Ca devait pouvoir rester une coïncidence, ne pas lui forcer la main. Sans ça… ça se finirait à coup sûr en guerre, contre la Terre. Contre nos familles, nos pays. Et… non, non !  
>-Ca va, ça va… dit-il sur un ton rassurant.<br>-Non, ça ne va pas. Ca ne peut pas aller. S'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'on fait, ils vont agir. On aurait tous peur d'Atlantis. J'ai peur d'elle. Parce que je sais qu'on ne peut rien faire contre elle ! Elle nous dirige, nous manipule.  
>-On peut refuser, si on en arrive à ça. L'empêcher de nous utiliser.<br>-Et comment ? Comment ? Tout ce qu'on dit, tout ce qu'on _pense_, elle sait tout.  
>-On ne lui sert à quelque chose que parce qu'on choisit de faire ce qu'elle dit. Si elle voulait des pions, des membres supplémentaires, elle pourrait se contenter de robots, de machines. Elle en a assez, elle nous l'a montré. On a une utilité pour elle. Après, laquelle…<br>-Peut-être…  
>-J'en sais pas plus que toi. Enfin, après, tu as accepté ?<br>-Oui, je n'avais pas le choix… Après tout, pour moi, elle ne me demandait mon avis que par… politesse, peut-être. Elle m'a dit que cette opération n'était pas négociable, qu'elle obtiendrait ces renseignements, quoi qu'on fasse. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose…  
>-Qu'elle attaque Jackson ?<br>-Oui, ou autre chose. Au moins, je me suis dit que si j'acceptais, je pourrais avoir un certain contrôle, en savoir plus sur ses intentions.  
>-Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?<br>-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je devais l'occuper pendant qu'Atlantis récupérait de récupérer les données. Elle m'a fait le contaminer avec quelques nanites qui m'ont mis en contact direct avec lui, à un niveau inconscient. Après, c'était… étrange. C'était comme si je discutais avec lui, mais il n'était pas… tout seul.  
>-Pas tout seul ?<br>-Il y avait bien le docteur Jackson là où j'étais, mais il y avait une sorte de foule autour de lui, qui ne faisait pas attention à nous. Et Urth…  
>-C'est l'Ascendante dont tu parlais, c'est ça ?<br>-Oui, quand il s'est aperçu, rapidement, que j'étais là pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, elle est intervenue. Elle nous a pris à part, avec Atlantis, et a accepté de lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait.  
>-Mais alors, il sait qu'on était là pour lui ?<br>-Pas selon Atlantis. Elle m'a dit que son inconscient s'était rendu compte de l'attaque, mais qu'il n'a pas forcément fait le rapprochement. J'espère que c'est vrai, qu'elle ne nous ment pas… encore.  
>-On ne peut rien faire, là…<br>-Je suis… désolée.  
>Il soupira, tournant la tête pour poser son regard sur les éclairs qui parsemaient l'intérieur du couloir d'énergie.<br>-Déjà, tu lui as demandé de tout nous dire après. Ca prouve que tu peux agir, non ?  
>-Oui, mais…<br>-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. On est tous dans le même bateau, qu'on le veuille ou non. Notre seule chance, c'est de rester unis, et elle, elle va vouloir nous séparer.  
>-Diviser pour régner ?<br>-Pour tomber dans les clichés, oui. Elle a un gros contrôle, c'est clair. Mais en même temps, si elle nous implique dans tous ces trucs, ça nous donne du poids. Pas grand-chose, mais on peut pouvoir négocier quelque chose. Franchement, je crois pas que moi, ou le commandant, aurions pu avoir plus que ce que tu as eu d'elle. On aurait peut-être même refusé net sa mission, et, après coup, je ne sais pas où ça nous aurait mené. Si elle veut vraiment ces renseignements, au point d'aller directement les chercher chez Jackson, ça aurait pu tourner beaucoup plus mal. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter ce coup, Shanti. Faut me comprendre, on est dans la même équipe, on doit se serrer les coudes, et tu l'as aidée à nous foutre dans un désastre comme j'en ai presque jamais vu.  
>-Je…<br>-Mais, insista-t-il. C'était sûrement la moins mauvaise chose à faire, quand j'y repense. Tant qu'elle se sert de nous pour agir, on peut faire quelque chose. Pencher les évènements de la manière qu'on veut. Protéger tout ce monde quand les robots ont attaqué. C'est pas grand-chose, mais si elle avait envoyé des machines récupérer ces infos, ils seraient peut-être tous morts, sauf Jackson, puisqu'elle est sensée le protéger. T'as fait le bon choix. Il me plait pas, faut pas s'attendre à ce que j'apprécie tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ça aurait pu être largement pire. Le commandant va le comprendre. Il l'a même probablement pigé avant moi.  
>-… merci.<br>-Pour ce qui s'est passé sur Dakara… reprit-il. C'est pas ta faute. Une I.A. tarée nous a filé des armes surpuissantes, avec un entrainement infime, et nous a balancé chez des fous de la gâchette. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, elle nous a montré les images prises depuis l'orbite. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour ne tuer personne. Je le sais, le commandant le sait. On savait que tu ferais un bon boulot quand on t'a laissé couvrir nos arrières. La seule chose qu'on regrette dans le fait de t'avoir laissé toi plutôt que l'un de nous deux, c'est qu'on a plus de bouteille, et que ça t'aurait épargné tout ça. On a vu de sales choses, lui et moi, il a probablement eu à en faire des pires… presque tout le monde assez vieux au SGC, en fait.  
>-Je sais…<br>-Non. Non, tu ne sais pas, répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide. On s'en rend pas compte, de l'extérieur, tout à l'air joli, on est en paix avec tout le monde… Mais la réalité… C'est le chaos complet… Ils paniquaient sur Terre, avec les planètes atomisées, parce que c'était méthodique, organisé, pas parce que des tarés avaient décidé de tuer des milliers, des millions de personnes, gratuitement. Ca, c'est presque banal.

-Je ne te dis pas de devenir cynique. Par pitié, ne le deviens pas, t'es trop jeune. Que ça te révulse, c'est une bonne chose, mais ne te vois pas comme un monstre à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Crois-moi, j'en ai vu. Et le commandant non plus ne le pense pas. Tu sais, il a été sur place quand ils ont eu Katina.  
>-Qui ?<br>-… Un type, chez l'Alliance Luxienne, qui était tombé sur les plans de fabrication des Kull. Il a voulu faire son petit empire, et il utilisait des civils comme… matière première pour la production.  
>Elle le regarda, figée.<br>-Ils n'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils ont trouvé là-bas, avant d'atomiser toute l'usine. Le commandant… il y pense encore.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Pendant une reco, il y a un an, je l'ai entendu murmurer en dormant.

-Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne peux pas te pardonner, je le comprends. Mais il faut faire avec. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Bien au contraire. Il faut que tu te reprennes. J… on a besoin de toi. Tu fais partie de l'équipe, et le commandant le sait, même s'il lui arrive de dire des conneries qu'il regrette.  
>-… L'équipe ?<br>-Hé, on est tous les trois dans ce bordel ensemble. Enfin, quatre, maintenant, avec la nouvelle.  
>-Qu… oh, cette femme.<br>-Anna, oui. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans la même situation que nous. Enfin, si ça se confirme, parce qu'avec Atlantis…  
>-On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle prépare.<br>-Ca… conclut-il en commençant à se relever.  
>-Tom ? demanda-t-elle.<br>-Oui ?  
>-… merci.<br>-Oublie, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

L'ensemble du groupe qui avait accompagné Vala était entouré, comme Van'Tet s'en rendait à présent compte, d'une aura particulière. Si la principale différence entre eux et les autres mercenaires s'était d'abord résumée à un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, il voyait maintenant qu'il bénéficiait d'un respect qui contrastait avec le traitement auquel il avait été soumis en tant que nouveau à bord. Son naturel taciturne n'avait fait que renforcer l'opinion selon laquelle il était plus expérimenté qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Les multiples bonus versés au groupe n'avaient fait qu'asseoir son nouveau statut, qui, s'il n'était pas exceptionnel, le faisait du moins reconnaitre comme membre à part entière.

Sa sortie anticipée de l'infirmerie s'était avérée utile de ce point de vue, puisque faisant de lui l'une des seules sources d'informations de première main sur ce qui était arrivé. Et les questions avaient fusé de tous côtés, le retour en urgence de la troupe, assorti des rumeurs contradictoires, n'ayant fait que confirmer que quelque chose de spectaculairement improbable avait dû se produire lors de l'expédition. Le jaffa avait alors été pressé de toutes parts pour raconter le cataclysme qui avait immanquablement touché les "vacances" de la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Après avoir raconté une douzaine de fois les mêmes évènements dans un bar où il ne put pas une seule fois payer sa consommation, il vit avec soulagement plusieurs visages familiers arriver dans la pièce, reconnaissant les mercenaires avec qui il avait patrouillé près du camp.  
>-Ottar, dit-il en rejoignant l'un d'entre eux. Tu as pu sortir… Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, dit-il en désignant le groupe assis à proximité. Je n'ai pas eu un seul instant de repos depuis…<br>-Bienvenue au club, répondit le mercenaire. C'est chaque fois pareil avec eux.  
>-Eux ?<br>-Les transporteurs, et les gamins. Toujours à parler, mais compte pas sur eux pour les coups durs. Au passage, tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti, j'dois dire.  
>-… Merci<br>-Sérieux, tu les connais, ces trois malades ? J'ai pas tout pigé. Faut dire, ça a pété assez vite partout.  
>-C'est eux qui avaient attaqué Dakara. La femme, principalement. Je l'ai reconnue.<br>-Ah, si c'était pareil là-bas, j'comprends qu't'aies flippé. Mais faudra faire gaffe. T'as eu du bol de pas te faire descendre.  
>-… je sais.<br>-Bah, on parlera d'ça après. Là, on a tous quelques verres de retard. Merci de nous avoir attendus pour te bourrer.  
>-Je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre d'alcool, entre la trétonine et les traitements qu'ils m'ont donné, répondit-il, avant de chuchoter. Pas envie de retourner à l'infirmerie dans le coma.<br>_Surtout, l'alcool fait parler…_ compléta-t-il silencieusement.  
>-Ho, c'est vrai ? Tu peux pas te saouler ?<br>-Oui, mentit-il. Certains jaffas réagissent comme ça à la trétonine.  
>-Bah, répondit le mercenaire en haussant des épaules. Ca en fera plus pour nous.<br>Van'Tet le vit s'approcher du bar où commençait à se regrouper la troupe à peine sortie de l'infirmerie du bord.  
>-Hé, dit Ottar en se retournant vers le jaffa. Viens quand même. On veut savoir c'qui c'est passé là-bas.<br>-Ouais, continua un autre soldat, un verre à la main. Tu t'es battu contre eux, c'est ça ?  
>-Parait qu'il a ramené deux transporteurs avec lui pendant que ces malades démolissaient la moitié de Dakara, poursuivit son voisin.<p>

Van'Tet soupira.  
><em>Ca ne me lâchera jamais…<em> pensa-t-il en se rapprochant du groupe, qui commençait déjà à être animé par une demi-douzaine de conversations sur la Valkyrie et ses compagnons.  
>-J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs sur Elle, il y a quelques années… commença-t-il.<p>

-Alors ? Rien de plus ? demanda Vala.  
>-Quelques contrats standard, rien de particulièrement intéressant, mais ça occupe les troupes, répondit Suessi. Ah, si, un revendeur a voulu se mettre à son compte avec un de nos chargements. Hénor s'en est occupé.<br>-Et, rien du tout sur ce que veulent les jaffas ?  
>-Aucune idée. Ils sont en train de comploter les uns contre les autres de tous les côtés, mais on n'a rien trouvé qui justifie leur opération sur nous.<br>-Hmm. Intéressant.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Notre espion pourrait avoir plus de valeur que prévu, s'ils veulent vraiment cacher sa mission. Et avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour… Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda son assistante.<br>-On se renseigne, et discrètement. Quelque chose me dit qu'on est tombées sur un très gros truc.  
>-Gros comment ?<br>-Dangereux, avec beaucoup de monde haut placé, et très très lucratif si on joue bien nos cartes.  
>-Ca pourrait être intéressant, répondit-elle, songeuse. Sur quoi il faut se renseigner ?<br>-Sur les Terriens. Ce qu'ils préparent contre les Jaffa. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent un peu plus que d'habitude. Et je veux savoir quoi.  
>-Pour le vendre ? répondit Suessi, avec son sourire narquois habituel.<br>-Non, dit Vala en la regardant dans les yeux. Pour l'utiliser. Si j'ai raison, il va y avoir beaucoup de changements très bientôt. Et on va se faire une place au soleil.  
>-Vala… je croyais qu'on ne faisait pas de politique.<br>-Bien sûr qu'on en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est, quand on vend ces ruines à Daniel ? Il faut juste être subtil, ne pas faire comme ces crétins de l'Alliance, qui croient pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands parce qu'ils ont un ou deux Ha'Tak de plus que les autres pirates. Non, on va savoir ce qu'ils préparent, et se mettre au bon endroit pour ramasser un maximum dans ce qui va suivre.  
>-Comme d'habitude, donc.<br>-Voilà.  
>-Ce sera tout ?<br>-Non. J'ai une idée.  
>-Aïe.<br>-Ne fais pas cette tête, Su'.  
>-Je fais cette tête parce que je sais ce qui arrive avec ces "idées".<br>-Blague à part, tu as toujours ton contact sur Terre ?  
>-Lequel ?<br>-Ce soldat, dans leur base à Mac quelque chose.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Là, sur le continent gelé, tu vois de quoi je parle !  
>-Ah oui, McMurdo.<br>-Voilà ! C'est ça ! Il est toujours là ?  
>-Oui, oui, il nous tient informé de ce qu'ils y font.<br>-Parfait. Demande-lui de te dire tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur ce que fait O'Neill là-bas.  
>-Une raison particulière ?<br>-Je ne sais pas encore. On va voir…

Le jeune pilote s'arrêta un instant avant d'embarquer dans le cockpit du Planeur, pour reprendre son mouvement en se rappelant une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait pas de check-list à confirmer ou de copilote. Ses réflexes, inculqués tout au long de sa formation, étaient difficiles à abandonner, et il lui fallait à chaque fois quelques instants pour se reprendre.

L'intérieur de l'appareil était simplifié à l'extrême, témoin de son rôle d'engin de terreur destiné à être dirigé par des troupes peu éduquées, contrastant avec les concentrés de technologie nécessitant au minimum des mois de formation pour être contrôlés avec une quelconque efficacité.

L'expérience l'avait prouvé à suffisamment de reprises, les Planeurs n'avaient aucune chance en combat individuel contre un appareil embarqué par un croiseur, sans parler du _Concordia_. Mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les combats cessent d'être individuels, lorsqu'un vaisseau humain était attaqué. La rusticité du Planeur, associée à sa facilité de fabrication, entretien et pilotage, avait alors fait ses preuves, rappelant un proverbe militaire voulant que la quantité soit une qualité en soi. Si la quantité venait avec quelques capacités supplémentaires telles que le vol atmosphérique en toutes conditions et vitesses, l'appareil trouvait encore plus facilement ses partisans.

Mais le fait que les tactiques standard de Planeurs comprennent toutes des attaques et des pertes massives n'était pas de nature à rassurer le jeune homme, alors que les ailes du petit appareil se positionnaient pour la sortie.

Apparemment, son chasseur, comme la plupart de ceux fabriqués depuis l'arrivée des Terriens et de leurs idées saugrenues sur le combat spatial à distance non-visuelle, était équipé d'un système de détection, projetant de manière simpliste et peu lisible ses informations sur la verrière avant. Le fait que ses canons pouvaient être couplés au système ne lui faisait pas non plus changer d'avis sur les capacités du Planeur. Celui qui avait "amélioré" l'engin à tout faire Goa'uld avait eu suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas demander aux pilotes de tirer manuellement sur une cible détectée à des milliers de kilomètres, mais pas assez pour s'interroger sur l'utilité-même de ces armes à de telles distances.

L'engin, dans sa conception, sa forme et ses performances, avait toujours été un outil d'appui au sol, et le resterait, malgré les quelques gadgets apportés ça et là. Ce qui déprimait et inquiétait Carl, qui partait pour une mission d'interception avec l'outil le moins adapté qui soit.

_Enfin, ils font tous pareil, dans cette galaxie. Au moins, ça nous laisse une chance de les démolir proprement et sans risque…_ pensa-t-il en faisant avancer lentement son appareil vers la sortie du hangar, où le reste de l'escadron était rassemblé. _Mais quel veau ! Si j'avais un peu de temps et du matériel, je pourrais… nan, faudrait concevoir un zinc depuis zéro… Bah, faut pas rêver ! Et puis, côté discrétion, autant peindre en jaune fluo "je bosse pour le SGC à mi-temps", vu les moyens demandés…_

Devant lui, les Planeurs alignés accéléraient les uns après les autres pour traverser le bouclier de protection atmosphérique, et, son tour venu, il les suivit dans le vide stellaire. Aussitôt, les groupes se formèrent, alors que l'un des appareils s'approchait du sien.  
>-Banet, ici Remora. En formation sur mon aile.<br>-Bien compris, répondit-il.

En quelques instants, le groupe de chasseurs s'était organisé en une formation qui n'avait rien à envier à celles des forces régulières, alors que, sur leur côté, l'imposant Ha'Tak venait de disparaitre après une brusque accélération s'achevant par le flash lointain de l'entrée en hyperespace.

-Comm' directionnelles seulement, lui intima la chef de groupe. Et silence radio avec les autres. S'il y a un truc à dire, tu passes par moi, compris ?  
>-Bien reçu, Remora.<br>-Parfait. Ils vont se disperser. Nous, on passe entre les groupes. On reste en vol balistique en permanence. Propulsion seulement à proximité des autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, les autres chasseurs étaient partis, et le jeune pilote les suivit sur la carte affichée sommairement sur le cockpit, avant d'éteindre le dispositif de surveillance. Expirant longuement, il se cala dans son siège, laissant son regard balayer le vide stellaire tout en éteignant l'éclairage interne.  
><em>Ca m'avait manqué…<em> pensa-t-il en admirant le spectacle d'étoiles alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient lentement à l'obscurité.  
>Autour de lui, les points brillants, infiniment nombreux, s'étalaient dans un déferlement d'émotions alors qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, imaginant des constellations auxquelles nul n'avait donné et ne donnerait de nom, se laissant submerger par l'absurde énormité du cosmos, son appareil n'étant plus à présent qu'une forme sombre occultant une infime partie de la voute céleste.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, il nota le chasseur de tête dont le cockpit faiblement éclairé émettant une mince lueur, tel une étoile plus proche que les autres, à laquelle Carl s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention. Rien, dans son esprit, rien ne pouvait égaler le spectacle qui lui était à nouveau offert, alors qu'il séchait quelques larmes solitaires qui lui étaient venues à la vue de l'univers qui s'offrait à nouveau à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de la femme dans l'autre chasseur vint interrompre ses retrouvailles avec l'espace :  
>-Ici Remora. On commence la patrouille. Direction Groupe A.<br>-… Reçu. Groupe A, répondit-il après quelques instants d'hésitation alors qu'il était brusquement ramené à la réalité, que la voix lui rappelait qu'il n'était là que pour attendre et tuer quelqu'un par surprise.  
>Les deux Planeurs accélérèrent brusquement, dans un mouvement que seuls les compensateurs inertiels internes pouvaient permettre, avant de couper leurs propulseurs simultanément.<br>-Banet ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Tu sais te taire et profiter de la vue. C'est bien. Tu as gagné quelques points dans mon estime.  
>-Merci, répondit-il.<br>-Mais, un conseil d'amie, garde un peu d'éclairage. Tu n'as pas envie d'être aveuglé au moindre souci. C'est ce que je fais.  
>-… D'accord, répondit-il avant de suivre la suggestion.<p>

Le reste du premier pan de vol se déroula en silence, le jeune homme profitant de chaque instant pour se rappeler à quel point il tenait à cette vue, dont il était tombé amoureux le jour de son recrutement, lorsque le sas s'était ouvert, lui laissant fouler l'espace de quelques instants le sol lunaire. Et, à nouveau, il était _chez lui_, au milieu du vide, entouré par les lumières infiniment lointaines de milliards d'étoiles anonymes et silencieuses.

Ce silence fut l'une des choses qui troubla le pilote, habitué au léger bruit de fond de communications des autres appareils. Au contraire, nul ne venait briser un silence radio tacite qui oppressait Carl tout autant que le silence du paysage le reposait. A cela venait s'ajouter son appréhension face aux commandes auxquelles il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué, et il avait du mal à profiter pendant plus de quelques minutes de son "retour aux sources". Quelques minutes plus tard, un ordre bref vint le ramener à la réalité pour entamer la décélération alors que les deux Planeurs s'approchaient de l'un des groupes immobiles, en embuscade. S'immobilisant à proximité immédiate, quelques centaines de kilomètres à peine, le pilote fit tourner son appareil de concert avec celui qu'il suivait, et entama une nouvelle étape de son chemin de patrouille.

_C'est quoi, l'autonomie des systèmes de survie, déjà ?_ se dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au cockpit, après plusieurs passages près de l'ensemble des chasseurs en attente.  
>Il eut le réflexe de regarder sa montre, avant de se rappeler au milieu du geste que celle-ci, comme tout le reste de ses possessions, lui avait été prise lors de son "recrutement". Soudain, alors qu'il abaissait son bras, une alarme clignota dans le cockpit tandis que le système de détection s'affichait sur la verrière, un point jaune clignotant à proximité de l'icône de son chasseur.<br>-Remora, commença-t-il dans le communicateur.  
>-J'ai vu ! Go ! Go ! Go !<p>

Obéissant instinctivement, il catapulta le Planeur en avant, lui faisant prendre la direction de sa cible, ses canons corrigeant automatiquement leur position pour s'aligner sur leur cible.

-Remora à tous, entendit-il sur le canal général. Cible en vue, pas d'escorte repérée. On y va ! Feu à volonté dès à portée.

Inspirant profondément, il regarda l'indicateur de distance décroitre lentement, les symboles Goa'uld changeant chaque instant pour se rapprocher d'une séquence qu'il avait choisie et mémorisée comme étant optimale. A côté de lui, le second chasseur semblait tout aussi inerte, illusion causée par l'accélération synchronisée des deux chasseurs, qui, en l'absence de tout objet visible, ne donnaient aux pilotes aucune indication intuitive de leur vitesse colossale. Pas de nuages, pas de routes, pas d'astéroïdes à quelques kilomètres les uns des autres à peine pour des raisons d'esthétisme. Juste le vide, les étoiles infiniment distantes et un autre vaisseau se déplaçant aux mêmes vitesses absurdement élevées que le sien.

L'attaque, sans éclairs, sans combat tournoyant, sans tirs de tous types à esquiver, contrastaient avec le stress ressenti par le jeune pilote, qui se mettait à réfléchir.  
><em>Calme-toi. C'est une enflure qui veut juste se faire du fric sur notre dos à tous. C'est un foutu trafiquant d'armes. Un trafiquant.<em>

La séquence mémorisée apparut sur la verrière, et, fermant légèrement les yeux, il appuya sur l'interrupteur du système de tir.

Le flash les lui fit fermer complètement, les deux canons libérant à intervalles réguliers de minuscules étoiles, qui, aussitôt créées, se mettaient à évacuer leur énergie en lumière éclatante tout en filant dans la direction imposée par l'ordinateur de ciblage.

La manœuvre d'attaque n'avait pas duré trente secondes, la majorité desquelles furent occupées dans le petit transport à se rendre compte de l'incident qui avait touché leur hyperpropulseur, pester contre celui-ci et commencer à se diriger dans sa direction pour procéder aux réparations _ad hoc_. Les chasseurs, lancés à pleine vitesse, ne furent repérés que quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le feu, et ces instants furent perdus à tenter d'ouvrir une communication.

Les dards de plasmas, eux, furent une forme de communication que le pilote de l'appareil ciblé sut comprendre instantanément, chose qu'il prouva en lançant son vaisseau dans une accélération suivie de mouvements aléatoires. La fuite, au but évident de survivre le temps nécessaire à son équipage de réparer des dégâts qui apparaissaient de plus en plus suspects, était désespérée, et Carl, la voyant sur son écran, n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour imaginer la situation à bord, la panique succédée par les ordres brefs et les tentatives de miracles techniques.

Il avait été de l'autre côté d'une telle situation trop peu de temps auparavant.

Et il avait été armé. Ils ne l'étaient pas, et le sabotage avait été, selon le briefing, mené par des professionnels.

Le transport se voyait lentement encercler par les projectiles ardents tandis que les autres groupes se rapprochaient, dans une formation dont la fluidité prouvait à chaque instant l'expérience du reste de l'escadron. Logiquement, quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des changements de cap du transport vint trop tard, ou fut mal calculé, annulant la série précédente, et il fut percuté par l'un des éclairs jaunes.

Celui-ci perça la coque au niveau de l'habitacle principal, provoquant une décompression brutale qui s'aggrava l'instant d'après, du matériel non arrimé venant percuter et élargir la brèche.

Lorsque les tirs de chacun des dix-huit Planeurs vinrent calciner le Tel'Tak, celui-ci n'était déjà plus qu'une épave, la décompression devenue explosive ayant incapacité l'ensemble de l'équipage, privé d'une atmosphère ayant fui le vaisseau en quelques instants au travers d'un trou de la taille d'une petite voiture.

Carl vit le contact s'évanouir sur l'écran, annonçant la destruction du vaisseau, suffisamment éloigné de lui pour que l'explosion soit moins visible que les étoiles formant le décor de son cimetière.

-Beau travail tout le monde, entendit-il dire. Je nettoie les débris et on rentre. La première tournée est pour moi. Remora, terminé.

Il fallut quelques instants à Carl pour se rendre compte qu'il haletait rapidement.

_C'était un trafiquant. Un foutu trafiquant…_ se répéta-t-il.

To'fal avait connu le joug des faux dieux, avant de rejoindre la résistance sur le tard et de participer aux opérations qui avaient suivi le déluge des Réplicateurs. Il s'était illustré à chaque fois comme un pilote émérite, aussi bien pour mettre à bas les ennemis de Horus que pour détruire les loyalistes jaffa refusant de se rebeller contre leurs maîtres Goa'uld. Son zèle, son efficacité et son absence d'ambition politique avaient fait de lui un élément que ses différents chefs surent apprécier, le prouvant en l'envoyant aux endroits où son talent aux commandes d'un Planeur seraient les plus utiles.

Mais pour la mission à laquelle il participait, ce talent était moins utile qu'indispensable. Cherchant à contrebalancer la suprématie terrienne en termes de chasseurs, l'un des penseurs de la Flotte avait eu une idée que le pilote jugeait particulièrement stupide et dangereuse, mais que ses supérieurs avaient décidé de tenter, par son intermédiaire. Lui et le reste d'un groupe d'élite devaient accompagner un Tel'Tak modifié lors de son saut en hyperespace, une technique que leurs adversaires potentiels maitrisaient avec une efficacité qui n'était plus à prouver. Le principe était simple et connu, mais présentait un défaut majeur, que les jaffa ne parvenaient pas à surmonter de façon acceptable : seule une poignée de chasseurs pouvaient s'arrimer à un Tel'Tak, trop peu pour présenter une quelconque utilité en combat.

Les Terriens avaient apparemment résolu le problème en produisant des chasseurs suffisamment performants pour avoir une influence en nombre réduit, mais même les modèles les plus avancés des Planeurs n'offraient pas de résultats similaires. Révolutionnaires par rapport à ce qu'avaient connus les Grands Maîtres, les appareils que lui et ses ailiers pilotaient étaient la preuve que la Nation Jaffa ne se contentait pas de réutiliser ce qui existait depuis des millénaires. Avec leurs pilotes, particulièrement expérimentés, aux commandes, ils étaient jugés comme suffisamment performants pour partir en faible nombre dans une mission de reconnaissance potentiellement dangereuse.

To'Fal, comme le reste des pilotes sélectionnés, voyait ce choix d'un très mauvais œil, ayant utilisé ses nombreux contacts pour en savoir plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et ce qu'il avait appris ne le rassurait pas, des rumeurs faisant état de la perte de deux Ha'Tak, tandis que certains des chasseurs terriens qui partaient ne rentraient pas. Et il ne savait que penser du croiseur humain qui aurait disparu après avoir attaqué une base secrète jaffa à proximité. La seule chose que lui inspirait cette filature était une prudence extrême, les choses ne se déroulant pas particulièrement de manière engageante pour un pilote tel que lui.

Le plan de vol avait été pensé de manière à faire arriver le transport derrière une géante gazeuse, par rapport au groupe terrien qu'il devait observer, et, à l'agréable surprise des équipages des chasseurs, le point d'arrivée se révéla être correct, l'énorme masse emplissant sa vue alors que le transport commençait sa décélération en sortant d'hyperespace.

Une petite secousse confirma au pilote que son Planeur était libre de ses mouvements, et, comme prévu, il se lança vers la planète, adoptant une trajectoire qui lui ferait frôler l'atmosphère de celle-ci, imité en cela par ses ailiers, chacun adoptant une direction différente avant de couper leur propulsion.

Le vol, qui aurait dû être infiniment plus long, ne prit que quelques minutes à peine, les Planeurs bénéficiant de la vitesse de sortie du transport pour arriver en position tous systèmes éteints. Trop de missions de reconnaissance avaient échoué après avoir sous-estimé les systèmes de détection adverses pour que l'erreur soit à nouveau commise par ceux des jaffa qui y avaient survécu.

Et To'Fal faisait partie de cette petite population.

Son appareil catapulté par l'attraction gravitationnelle de la géante, il commença à enregistrer les données fournies par le module de détection passive accroché sommairement sur l'une des ailes. Celui-ci, habituellement monté sur les Al'Kesh ou les Ha'Tak eux-mêmes, avait été monté et adapté sans égard pour l'esthétique ou la sécurité, mais offrait au Planeur l'embarquant une capacité de détection sans égale, même, selon ses supérieurs, chez les Terriens. Si cette prétention s'avérait être fondée, le groupe de chasseurs serait en mesure de savoir ce que faisaient leurs homologues humains, partant régulièrement vers des systèmes planétaires sans importance stratégique.

Une partie des données s'afficha sur sa verrière, équipée du système de projection holographique. Révolutionnaire dans sa mise en œuvre dans des chasseurs, il donnait aux pilotes accès à des renseignements jusqu'alors réservés aux vaisseaux hypercapables, et indispensables à l'utilisation des armes à longue portée qui remplaçaient, dans les appareils les plus récents, les vénérables lances à plasma. Il observa les chasseurs terriens voler en formation autour d'un appareil plus gros, un vaisseau de soutien qui serait, en cas de conflit, une cible prioritaire pour les pilotes tels que lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le système lui annonça la détection d'un nouvel objet, qui ne pouvait être classifié par le logiciel de contrôle. L'anomalie attira son attention, qui fut décuplée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les engins humains semblaient se diriger directement vers elle.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que…<em> commença-t-il à penser lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une avalanche de signaux d'alerte.

Il vit, éberlué, un vaisseau de très grande taille apparaitre à quelques minutes-lumière de l'escadron terrien, qui abandonna apparemment sa mission l'instant d'après, les chasseurs prenant la direction du plus gros appareil.

Ses yeux alternant entre les deux contacts, il vit une nouvelle série de points apparaitre près du nouveau venu, s'en éloignant quelques instants avant de disparaitre, entrant apparemment en hyperespace. Reportant son attention sur le groupe terrien, il vit les chasseurs terminer leur manœuvre d'arrimage, et se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'hologramme devint une sphère blanche, saturé par le signal mesuré.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes, le système se recalibra, avant de pouvoir finalement afficher des données cohérentes. Ou qui, du moins, l'étaient pour le programme. Le pilote resta littéralement bouche bée devant l'affichage indiquant que le point où avaient été les appareils humains était désormais le centre d'un torrent d'énergie plus brutal et plus vaste que tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. La sphère de lumière persista pendant une durée bien trop longue pour le rassurer, jusqu'au moment où l'éclair vint illuminer à son tour le cockpit, la lumière l'atteignant enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il faut partir, maintenant ! hurla l'un de ses ailiers.  
><em>Non… Quel imbécile. Ils ne nous avaient peut-être pas repérés… mais là…<em>

Sans répondre, il attendit que les autres Planeurs commencent à accélérer pour joindre le mouvement, préférant ne pas être le premier contact détecté par les nouveaux venus.

Quelques instants plus tard, un nouvel éclair illumina la géante gazeuse, là où devait se trouver l'un des Planeurs.

-Rener, dit-il dans son communicateur, en appelant le pilote du transport, retourne au vaisseau ! Les terriens se sont fait détruire. Ils ont été attaqués par un autre vaisseau, plus gros qu'un Ha'Tak. Ils nous attaquent, maintenant. Ils étaient là pour quelque chose, je ne sais pas qu…

Le vétéran fut interrompu lorsque le projectile hypercapable se matérialisa à quelques centaines de mètres de son chasseur et activa aussitôt sa tête à antimatière.

A l'intérieur du Tel'Tak, Rener, le jeune pilote, vit sur ses détecteurs une brusque impulsion lumineuse éclairer la périphérie de la planète, se réfléchissant sur le sommet de l'atmosphère irrespirable. L'instant d'après, la voix du chef d'escadron se fit entendre, au milieu des parasites causés par les déferlements d'énergie qui balayaient toute la zone.  
>-…ner, retourne au vaisseau… terriens… attaqués… un autre vaisseau, plus… qu'un Ha'… Ils nous atta… pour quelqu…<p>

Appliquant les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés dans le cas spécifique d'une attaque avec les Planeurs hors de portée, il fit basculer son transport sur lui-même, et entra immédiatement en hyperespace, quelques secondes avant qu'un nouveau projectile, lancé sur la signature énergétique repérée, ne vienne se désintégrer là où venait de se refermer la fenêtre hyperspatiale.

La salle de commandement, située à proximité du CIC, était bien plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, les membres de l'état-major attendant la décision de l'amiral, et se tenant prêts à donner les séries d'ordres correspondantes. L'officier regardait attentivement la projection holographique, qui présentait par de petites icônes les étoiles voisines, tandis que celles accessibles par le Réseau de Portes se voyaient mises en valeur par une couleur écarlate. Quatre de ses patrouilles avaient du retard sur leur horaire de retour, et, surtout, ne répondaient pas aux tentatives de contact du reste de l'escadre.

Dès la deuxième anomalie, l'amiral avait été sur le qui-vive, et les ordres de rappel avaient été envoyés sur l'instant, tandis que les appareils hypercapables s'étaient préparés à un saut d'urgence. Le surcroit d'activité avait mis la flotte Jaffa en alerte, malgré les messages transmis par l'intermédiaire de Rya'c, et il essayait d'envisager les différentes explications à cette série d'évènements.

Deux seulement s'imposaient à lui : soit les Jaffa avaient commencé, avec ou sans l'autorisation de leur gouvernement, des attaques d'attrition contre ses forces, soit ces dernières avaient subi le même sort que le _Bellérophon_. Dans tous les cas, la logique lui intimait de quitter sa position, d'effectuer une retraite tactique ou d'aborder une défense élastique. Bref, de filer aussi vite que possible à une distance lui permettant d'agir si possible, sans pour autant être une cible pour une attaque surprise. La seule chose qui le retenait d'agir ainsi était la dernière patrouille, qui avait largué une balise de détresse, qui avait continué d'émettre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se taire.

-On attend. Départ dans… dit-il en lisant une indication sur la carte stratégique. Huit minutes. Tous les appareils de la CAP sont-ils rentrés ?  
>-Négatif, monsieur, répondit l'un de ses aides. Encore quatre avec un chargement d'interception qui restent à proximité. Ils peuvent apponter en moins de soixante secondes.<br>-… D'accord. Ordre d'appontage dans six minutes.  
>L'officier acquiesça et transmit les ordres aux autres navires du groupe.<p>

L'amiral sélectionna sur son interface de contrôle le nom de l'ambassadeur, et, en émettant l'appel, se vit répondre instantanément, son interlocuteur ayant apparemment attendu la communication.  
>-Amiral, dit-il poliment.<br>-Ambassadeur, nous avons une situation potentiellement dangereuse sur les bras, tant pour nos appareils que les vôtres. Êtes-vous en mesure de leur transmettre un message ?  
>-Bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-mêmes ? Un empêchement ?<br>-Vu la nature du problème, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être ignoré pour des questions d'apparence ou de méfiance.  
>-Effectivement. Que se passe-t-il, et que dois-je annoncer à notre flotte ?<br>-Plusieurs patrouilles à longue distance ont très probablement été attaquées cette dernière demi-heure, et nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'ennemi qui a détruit l'un de nos croiseurs qui est responsable.  
>-Est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas être une série d'attaques comme celles subies par vos appareils ces dernières semaines ?<br>-Non, nous avons reçu un signal de détresse qui a été émis plus de vingt minutes après l'arrivée de la patrouille dans le système-cible. Il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit une embuscade.  
>-… Nous sommes donc en danger ?<br>-Si c'est bien eux, oui. Sans le moindre dou…

-Contact, annonça l'un des officiers dans la pièce.  
>-Un instant, dit Wulfe à Rya'c avant de tourner la tête vers l'officier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>-La patrouille Omicron. Confirmé par le CIC, IFF reconnu. Le capitaine les contacte.  
>-Sur haut-parleur.<p>

-Ici _Concordia_, rapport immédiat sur la situation. Qui vous a attaqué ?  
>-Kali, répondit le contrôleur de vol de la corvette, les chasseurs toujours arrimés sur sa coque.<br>-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ?  
>-On a perdu presque tous nos détecteurs et la majorité des comm' quand il a attaqué. On était juste à côté de l'étoile locale, ça a dû dévier son tir.<br>-Compris. Vous pouvez faire un autre saut ?  
>-Affirmatif.<br>-Rendez-vous en zone de ralliement 11. On part sur-le-champ. _Concordia_, terminé.  
>-Bien reçu. Omicron Leader, terminé.<p>

-Le dernier groupe de la CAP sera à bord dans trente secondes, tous les appareils se préparent à partir, annonça à l'amiral son aide.  
>-Très bien, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Rya'c. Vous avez entendu ?<br>-Oui. J'informe notre flotte qu'elle doit quitter la zone sans tarder.  
>-Merci beaucoup, conclut-il en coupant l'écran.<p>

_On n'a pas besoin de plus d'emmerdes…_ pensa sèchement l'amiral tandis qu'autour de lui, les confirmations venaient de toutes part, indiquant l'imminence du saut de son escadre.

Lorsque le Tel'Tak sortit de la fenêtre hyperspatiale, son jeune pilote vit son stress augmenter, alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses détecteurs. L'une des flottes avait apparemment disparu entre le moment où il était parti en urgence de sa zone de mission et celui où il avait pu recalibrer son système de navigation pour retrouver son point d'origine. Pendant ce délai beaucoup trop long pour ses nerfs, le vaisseau avait peiné pour retrouver sa position, le saut l'ayant apparemment emmené bien plus loin que prévu, le faisant sortir dans l'espace interstellaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, une communication prioritaire venant s'afficher sur l'écran principal, l'intimant de s'identifier sous peine d'être attaqué par la patrouille de Planeurs.

-Ici Rener, pilote de la mission de reconnaissance. Ne tirez pas ! J'ai un message urgent !  
>Apparemment, les pilotes de chasseurs n'étaient pas les seuls à surveiller son arrivée, le pel'tak de l'un des immenses vaisseaux jaffa apparaissant devant lui.<br>-Tu étais parti avec plusieurs Planeurs. Où sont-ils ?  
>-Ils ont été attaqués ! Ils m'ont dit de m'enfuir, de donner l'alarme !<br>-Qui vous a attaqué ? Les Terriens ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
>-Les Terriens. To'Fal a parlé des Terriens. J'ai son message enregistré.<br>-Envoie-le.  
>-Tout de suite, répondit le pilote, en faisant les manœuvres nécessaires.<p>

-…ner, retourne au vaisseau… terriens… attaqués… un autre vaisseau, plus… qu'un Ha'… Ils nous atta… pour quelqu…  
>En entendant les derniers mots du pilote qui avait été l'un de ses rares amis à ne pas participer au jeu politique, le commandant du Ha'Tak fronça des sourcils, avant de dire, tant pour lui-même que ses officiers :<br>-Quelle surprise…

Il se tourna vers le pilote :  
>-Préviens tous les autres vaisseaux, et transmets-leur l'enregistrement.<p>

Shanti, assise en tailleur, était encore en train de réfléchir à sa discussion avec le pilote lorsque, sans avertissement, le tunnel hyperspatial fut remplacé par le noir absolu de l'espace intergalactique. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent instantanément à l'obscurité, mais ne trouvèrent aucune lumière pour se repérer. Elle se leva, surprise, quand une lueur apparut dans la direction de la proue, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme une fenêtre d'entrée. L'instant d'après, le paysage avait repris sa routine, comme si de rien n'était.

_Atlantis,_ demanda-t-elle sur le canal général, afin de prévenir le reste de l'équipe en même temps, _nous sommes sortis d'hyper pendant quelques secondes. Y a-t-il un problème ?_  
><em>Effectivement, lieutenant Bhosle. Veuillez rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en salle de briefing, pour que je vous informe des nouveaux développements de la situation.<em>  
>… <em>J'arrive,<em> répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la coque pour ouvrir la porte épaisse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu indiqué quelques minutes plus tard, elle y trouva ses deux coéquipiers. Acquiesçant la présence de Maltez d'un imperceptible signe de tête, elle rejoignit le groupe, s'immobilisant sensiblement plus près de Campbell que du chef de l'équipe.

-Quand est-ce que le brief… oh ! commença Anna alors que son hologramme se matérialisait dans la salle. Prévenez-moi avant d'activer la transmission, Atlantis, ça devient un peu lassant, là…  
>Campbell s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>-Désolée, répondit leur contact sur la Cité. Atlantis m'a demandée de vous briefer, parce que, apparemment, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience qu'elle sur les acteurs de notre problème.  
>Elle vit les trois membres de SG-22 hausser simultanément des sourcils.<br>-Lorsque Jackson vous a vu, il a apparemment pris peur que vous soyez des agents d'un autre groupe, à savoir les Ori.  
>-Ces Ascendants un peu tarés que l'I.A. complètement tarée veut anéantir à tout prix, c'est ça ? demanda Maltez.<br>-Voilà. Pour faire court, ils sont très dangereux, et Jackson, comme un peu tout le monde connaissant leur existence craint plus que tout qu'ils ne reviennent dans la Voie Lactée. Et vu que leurs agents ont l'habitude de présenter des capacités du même calibre que les vôtres, il a logiquement fait le rapprochement.  
>-Une seconde, demanda Shanti. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit avant qu'ils avaient quitté la Voie Lactée il y a très, très longtemps, si ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Alors comment le docteur Jackson pourrait les reconnaitre, eux ou leurs agents ?<br>-_Très_ longue histoire. Je vous brieferai quand on aura plus de temps.  
>-… D'accord, accepta-t-elle.<br>-Donc, il vous a initialement identifiés comme tels, et, selon ce que m'a dit notre chère I.A., il était à ce moment-là reconnu comme l'équivalent de l'administrateur système dans ce qui restait d'installation Ancienne qu'il étudiait. Malheureusement, il semblerait que, en détruisant ce complexe, les mercenaires aient activé un protocole d'urgence. A savoir que, le système pensant être attaqué et sur le point d'être détruit par les Ori, il a envoyé un message de détresse à ses pairs.  
>-Oh. Oh, dit brièvement Campbell.<br>-Oui, un peu, confirma Anna. Et, le résultat est que ce message a été reçu. Par les vaisseaux qui vous ont capturés après avoir démoli l'un des nôtres. Et, croyez-moi sur parole, leurs propriétaires ont une certaine rancune envers les Ori.  
>-Et, comment ont-ils réagi au message ? demanda Maltez en se doutant de la réponse à venir.<br>-En considérant que les Ori sont en train de procéder au travail préliminaire d'invasion de la Voie Lactée, ce qui les a poussés à changer de stratégie, mais pas de méthode. Ou, pour être claire, ils n'ont probablement pas assez de moyens pour partir dans une guerre ouverte contre une telle invasion, donc ils vont "nettoyer" ce qu'ils peuvent pour réduire les gains Ori au minimum.  
>-Et, par "nettoyer"…<br>-Oui, je veux dire atomiser tout ce qui bouge et ce qui ne bouge pas.  
>-Et merde, lâcha le pilote.<br>-Voilà. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la mission en cours devrait arrêter leur offensive avant que leur objectif ne soit terminé. La mauvaise, c'est que, vu les préparatifs repérés, la Voie Lactée sera débordée et subira des pertes cataclysmiques. Et la très mauvaise, c'est que la Terre comme la Nation Jaffa ont des groupes de vaisseaux dans le coin.  
>-Et, où est le problème ? demanda Shanti.<br>-Nulle part, sauf que s'ils se mettent à résister à l'avancée de l'offensive, ils vont désigner à ses yeux la Terre et Dakara comme des alliés des Ori. Ce qui impliquerait une série de frappes préventives.  
>-Pas bon, ça, souffla Maltez.<br>-Atlantis a donc développé une nouvelle stratégie pour empêcher ces légers problèmes de se produire. Pour faire court, nous allons intervenir directement pour bloquer l'offensive.

Un silence de mort répondit à la scientifique.

-Pardon ? J'ai eu une absence. Un instant, j'ai cru que vous parliez d'attaquer ces vaisseaux, dit Campbell.  
>-Il s'agit en fait de les occuper. Plusieurs escarmouches rapides, mettant en danger leur opération, devraient les forcer à concentrer leurs moyens sur cette nouvelle menace, avant de poursuivre leur plan.<br>-Pas vraiment. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que peut faire un de leurs vaisseaux, dit Shanti. Nous, si.  
>-Et, intervint Atlantis, vous n'avez pas vu ce que peuvent faire un de mes vaisseaux. Surtout que, comme je vous l'ai indiqué, je n'en n'ai pas qu'un. Mais continuez, docteur Stern.<br>-Voilà. L'idée, c'est de rassembler une force conséquente, qu'ils ne peuvent pas écraser en un instant, comme les autres. Ensuite, nous nous manifesterions en interceptant plusieurs navires, et les autres devraient se concentrer sur la poursuite de cette nouvelle flotte, qui servirait d'appât. A ce moment-là, la mission principale pourrait reprendre, pendant que la force d'invasion est occupée à rechercher les vaisseaux d'Atlantis, qui les baladeront dans tout le Petit Nuage de Magellan.  
>-D'accord… répondit Campbell. Mais, je n'ai pas compris en quoi vous aviez plus d'expérience qu'Atlantis là-dedans.<br>-En fait, il y a eu un autre souci entretemps.  
>-Tiens donc, dit Maltez. Quelle surprise.<br>-Au vu des transmissions interceptées, plusieurs vaisseaux Jaffa sont tombés sur la force d'invasion, et se sont fait anéantir par celle-ci. Et, à la suite de quiproquos, la flotte Jaffa est quasiment persuadée que l'attaque est terrienne. Donc, nous avons un début de guerre sur les bras.

-C'était inévitable, avec les tensions entre la Terre et Dakara et des flottes aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Mais, d'un autre côté, la situation politique est telle que, si guerre il y a, elle va prendre beaucoup de temps pour démarrer. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'affrontement majeur détruisant toute possibilité de diplomatie.  
>-Un affrontement majeur, dit Shanti. Comme par exemple entre deux flottes dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan.<br>-Voilà. Nous allons donc devoir en même temps faire en sorte que les deux forces restent éloignées l'une de l'autre, et surtout ne se fassent pas intercepter par la troisième, qui pourrait les détruire en un instant, ce qui assurerait la guerre.  
>-Ca va être votre rôle, c'est ça ? demanda Maltez.<br>-Oui. Atlantis veut que j'utilise mes connaissances sur les jaffas et sur nous-mêmes pour tenir tout le monde à distance et éviter le carnage.  
>-Euh, juste une question, maintenant que j'y pense, intervint Campbell. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on va sur place, là. Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Atlantis n'a pas, en tant qu'I.A., les autorisations nécessaires pour utiliser de manière offensive des vaisseaux lourds. Elle va donc devoir passer par vous pour diriger les groupes de combat.

Les trois membres de SG-22 partagèrent un regard d'horreur, en se rendant compte qu'Atlantis avait une fois de plus réussi à se surpasser pour les placer dans une situation potentiellement désastreuse.

-Engagez-vous dans la Marine, souffla le pilote, désabusé.


	21. Corrections de trajectoires

Certains individus pensent, l'âge venant, que plus rien ne peut les surprendre. Bra'tac, leader historique du mouvement de rébellion jaffa, avait plus de raisons que beaucoup d'adopter une telle attitude, mais avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour en découvrir les dangers. Cependant, s'il pouvait effectivement être pris au dépourvu, ce n'était pas sans être mis face à quelque chose de totalement inattendu et spectaculaire.

La fin brutale de la bataille de l'Antarctique l'avait étonné. La résilience de Daniel Jackson l'avait étonné – les deux ou trois premières fois. Le raid de l'Alliance Luxienne sur le chantier spatial de Chulak l'avait étonné. L'attaque récente sur Dakara l'avait étonné.

L'ouverture des hostilités entre son peuple et les Terriens ne l'étonnait pas.

L'attristait, peut-être, l'inquiétait, à coup sûr, le faisait enrager, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait compris, peu de temps après la fondation de la nouvelle Nation, que ce conflit ne pourrait que venir, les Tau'ri représentant un symbole qui dérangeait trop de personnes. Ils s'étaient hissés en trop peu de temps à un rang inapproprié pour des humains que les jaffas avaient appris à voir comme le plus bas niveau de l'échelle sociale, et, plus grave encore, l'avaient fait par la force des armes. De nombreux jaffas pouvaient accepter l'aide d'alliés honorables, tant par leur présence à leurs côtés que par un plus discret soutien logistique (que Bra'tac avait appris à apprécier bien plus que la présence occasionnelle d'un vaisseau ou d'une escouade). Une partie d'entre eux pouvait tolérer l'idée que ces alliés avaient été le déclencheur de leur rébellion, et avait suffisamment occupé les Grands Maîtres pour la rendre ingérable par les habituelles mesures de répression. Mais presque aucun ne pouvait envisager l'idée que les humains, qui, malgré leur apparence semblable, étaient de toute évidence en tous points inférieurs aux jaffa, puissent se poser en égaux.

Les rares individus qui avaient accepté un concept aussi violemment opposé à leur éducation et à leur histoire avaient formé le noyau dur du parti de Bra'tac. Mais ce cercle rapproché était réduit, et d'une influence limitée, les traditionnalistes, rapidement assimilables aux bellicistes, rassemblant la majorité des vétérans et des élites de la Nation Jaffa. Pour s'y opposer, il n'avait pour forces qu'un groupe toujours plus réduit d'idéalistes et d'amis fidèles qui ne s'étaient pas laissés charmer par les sirènes du pouvoir.

Un pouvoir qui perdait de son sens à chaque jour qui passait, avait conclu avec tristesse le vieux jaffa.

L'un de ses conseillers l'avait averti de l'attaque qui avait touché des vaisseaux de l'escadre, et, surtout, de la réaction qui avait suivi. Sans surprise, il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance d'empêcher Gerak de s'emparer de l'affaire pour ordonner une contre-offensive sur les vaisseaux terriens, qui, apparemment, avaient eu la sagesse de quitter la zone. Il n'avait en fait même pas tenté de s'opposer à cette décision de manière autre que symbolique. Bien au contraire, il préférait voir cette force s'agiter dans une poursuite probablement sans issue plutôt que de revenir sur Dakara renforcer la main de son adversaire.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu le message que Rya'c lui avait fait parvenir du responsable humain, disant que les différentes attaques apparemment subies par les deux groupes venaient d'un seul et même adversaire. Message face auquel il ne savait pas comment réagir, tant politiquement que militairement.

-Honnêtement, lui demanda l'un des sénateurs indépendants, un jaffa à l'âge plus qu'apparent, qui avait connu son heure de gloire des décennies auparavant, est-ce que Gerak a raison ? Est-ce que les Tau'ri nous attaquent ?  
>-Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ? lui répondit-il.<br>-Tu laisses tes souvenirs t'aveugler, Bra'tac ! Ils ont pu nous aider, mais s'ils décident de faire place nette, nous devons faire front commun !  
>-Non. Je pense à notre avenir. A l'avenir de chaque jaffa sur chacune de nos planètes.<br>-Quel rapport avec les attaques ?  
>-Ceci, Rol'Ibnis : qu'ils nous attaquent ou pas, Gerak veut et aura sa guerre.<br>-Pas s'ils sont innocents.  
>-Laisse la naïveté aux enfants. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons depuis notre victoire sur les faux dieux ?<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Depuis l'instant où la dernière lance s'est refermée, la seule priorité de cette Nation, la seule chose sur laquelle tous ses sénateurs ont pu s'accorder sans débats stupides, c'est la flotte. Construire plus de vaisseaux, entretenir les autres, les améliorer, développer de nouvelles armes.<br>-Ma… commença l'autre avant d'être coupé par Bra'tac.  
>-Non, laisse-moi continuer, je suis un vieux guerrier qui a besoin de grogner de temps à autre. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est… Notre devoir, en tant que dirigeants, dit-il en essayant d'éviter des termes pouvant lui rappeler la structure militaire à laquelle il était habitué, est de protéger nos frères. Et sœurs, se rattrapa-t-il. Et nous nous en donnons les moyens. Mais à quel prix ?<br>Son interlocuteur détourna le regard, sachant parfaitement où le jaffa voulait en venir.  
>-Il n'y a pas besoin des Tau'ri pour nous détruire. Ils ne sont là que pour détourner l'attention. Une… diversion.<br>-Par rapport à quoi ?  
>-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.<p>

-Suppose que Gerak gagne cette guerre. Les vaisseaux terriens sont détruits, ils n'ont pas détruit Dakara, Chulak et tout le reste pour se venger. Et après ?  
>-Rien ne change.<br>-Si. Nous aurons perdu nos derniers alliés. La seule puissance qui pourrait nous aider sans nous poignarder en même temps dans le dos. Nous serons tous seuls, et la nation Jaffa périra. Celle dont nous avons rêvé sans oser l'admettre, quand cette marque voulait dire quelque chose, continua-t-il en pointant le symbole d'Apophis. Et sans avoir perdu la moindre bataille. Gerak et sa clique… et nous aussi, nous allons rester sur les planètes centrales, à jouer comme des enfants, à prétendre avoir du pouvoir, alors que tout…  
>Sa voix se mit à faiblir, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.<br>-Que veux-tu faire, alors ?  
>-… Je ne sais pas. Il nous faudra une opportunité, des alliés, quelque chose qui fasse comprendre à tous les jaffa qu'ils doivent poser les lances. As-tu déjà vu une ferme, Rol'Ibnis ?<br>-Bien sûr, quand…  
>-Non, pas à cette époque. Depuis que tu es sénateur, ajouta-t-il avant de l'interrompre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Et pas un de ces, comment disent les Tau'ri… musées. Je parle des champs à perte de vue, sur des planètes dédiées.<br>-… Non.  
>-Moi non plus. En tout cas, pas sur nos planètes. Des ateliers, combien ? Des usines ? Par contre, des casernes, des forges d'armes, ça, je n'ai pas besoin de t'interroger… Personne ne se pose de questions, et quand je le fais, ils me méprisent, parés de leurs vertus guerrières et de leur sens de l'honneur. "Un jaffa n'a pas à faire ça" ou bien "Ça prend du temps". Pas un seul qui se demande comment nous mangeons, où nous dormons.<br>-Depuis que les humains sont partis, nous manquons de main-d'œuvre, c'est vrai, concéda le sénateur, mais les accords avec leurs mondes fonctionnent. Ils ont raison sur ce point, Bra'tac. Ce n'est qu'une transition.  
>-Une transition ? Depuis que la Nation existe ? Qui va se terminer rapidement, les jaffa étant impatients de travailler la terre ou les outils ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?<br>-Je… La nouvelle génération va…  
>-Faire comme l'ancienne, compléta-t-il. Pourquoi faire les tâches pénibles quand la seule voie reconnue par son peuple est celle de la guerre ? Surtout quand elle se limite à patrouiller les rues ou l'extérieur des villes. Nos enfants vont vouloir les mêmes privilèges que nous, et ils ont raison. Tant que l'on peut payer les vrais fermiers pour leur récolte, les vrais artisans pour leurs produits. Prends Dakara. As-tu une idée du nombre d'ouvriers qu'il a fallu amener de la frontière pour agrandir la ville ? Alors que nos officiers se plaignent de l'inaction, que tu ne fais pas un pas sans voir un jaffa oisif.<br>-Tu veux changer les mentalités, Bra'tac. Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes des soldats, depuis aussi longtemps que l'on se souvienne.  
>-Et les soldats doivent manger. Quand il n'y aura plus de quoi acheter les rations, est-ce que nous allons piller nos voisins ?<br>-Non, bien sûr que…  
>-Alors les conquérir et réduire leurs habitants en esclavage, comme les faux dieux ?<br>-Non, mais…  
>-Ou alors…<br>-Stop ! Bra'tac, tu changes de sujet ! Je te parlais des Tau'ri, de leur attaque, pas de notre situation générale.  
>-C'est la même chose.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Réfléchis. Si les Tau'ri voulaient vraiment nous voir détruits, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient à faire ?<br>-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux… commença-t-il avant de comprendre, son regard croisant celui de Bra'tac.  
>-Voilà. Il leur suffit d'attendre. Nous allons nous effondrer. Pourquoi prendre des risques ? Ils se font des alliés, développent lentement des colonies, pendant que nous vendons les nôtres aux Hébridans juste pour acheter de la nourriture et de la main-d'œuvre que nous avons déjà. Quand Dakara est tombée, nous aurions pu attaquer et conquérir la Terre, en arrivant de l'autre côté de leur défense sur ce continent glacé. Maintenant, même les traditionalistes les voient comme un danger pour notre flotte. Et après ? Le temps joue avec eux… non, en fait, il joue juste contre nous.<br>-Alors pourquoi nous attaquer maintenant ?  
>-Voilà la question qu'il faudrait normalement se poser. Ils réfléchissent avant d'agir, c'est pour ça qu'ils survivent. Mais Gerak, lui, veut absolument gagner <em>sa<em> guerre, apparaitre comme un chef militaire, être glorieux. Il voit tout suivant cet objectif, et rien d'autre. Et c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que ne peuvent l'être les Tau'ri.  
>-Pourquoi ? Gerak est peut-être ambitieux, mais tous les chefs ne le sont-ils pas ?<br>-Avec leur nation, oui. Pas avec eux-mêmes. S'il impose sa vision d'une guerre pour étouffer les Tau'ri dans l'œuf, pour vaincre ceux qui ont causé la chute des faux dieux, il détruira la Nation jaffa.  
>-Sauf s'il gagne.<br>-_Surtout_ s'il gagne. Les Tau'ri ne sont plus en jeu, et il ne reste plus que nous, et les Hébridan. Ceux qui nous vendent nourriture et matériel. Et qui ont des vaisseaux nombreux et redoutables. Gerak paradera, pendant qu'ils finiront de nous… _acheter_, cracha-t-il le mot avec dégoût.  
>-Peut-être.<br>-Sois honnête. Pas avec moi, pas avec les autres sénateurs. Juste avec toi. Tu es l'un des meneurs des indépendants. Ils se rallient souvent à tes choix. Demain, tu vas décider de _tout_.  
>-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? De ne rien faire contre cette attaque, alors que les enregistrements disent que ce sont les Tau'ri ?<br>-Non. Nous ne pouvons pas rester immobiles. La Nation jaffa ne peut pas être méprisée. Mais, elle ne doit pas non plus tuer un soldat avec une flotte entière.  
>-Donc ?<p>

Bra'tac commença à expliquer son idée au sénateur, priant intérieurement pour que ce dernier accepte de jouer son jeu, de refuser l'escalade et de gagner du temps pour comprendre ce qui se produisait vraiment au bord de la galaxie. Mentalement, il fit la revue de ses pièces, toutes dans des positions plus inconfortables et menacées les unes que les autres : Rya'c, ambassadeur extraordinaire au sort lié à celui de l'escadre humaine, Teal'c, seul lien sûr entre les deux gouvernements, une vingtaine d'espions infiltrés dans les différents groupes pouvant être liés à la hausse des attaques, une poignée de vaisseaux loyalistes noyés dans la masse, et les Tau'ri eux-même.

Il menait une partie dangereuse, mais ignorait s'il jouait contre les Tau'ri tout en ayant ses pièces divisées et irréconciliables, contre Gerak et avec les Tau'ri dont il ne pouvait prévoir tous les mouvements, ou encore sur un tout autre échiquier.

Ou tout simplement s'il était un joueur et non une pièce parmi les autres.

Depuis son retour de mission, sa situation était moins déplaisante. Le jeune pilote ne prétendait pas se sentir de nouveau aussi à l'aise qu'à bord du mastodonte terrien qui avait été sa première affectation, mais il apparaissait qu'il commençait à se faire accepter dans cette meute qu'était le groupe de mercenaires. Ceux qui étaient extérieurs à l'unité spéciale savaient parfaitement que l'un des escadrons avait mené une mission, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait précisément, et, lui semblait-il, savaient aussi que Carl avait été du vol.

Son mécanicien, par association, avait aussi bénéficié d'une amélioration substantielle de ses conditions de vie et de travail, passant du statut de bouche inutile à celui, légèrement plus envié, d'individu à qui l'on ne volerait pas _ouvertement_ des pièces détachées.

Il n'était pas l'as ou le héros de guerre, mais était toléré comme il l'avait pu être dans le _Concordia_ par les pilotes ayant volé une demi-douzaine d'années dans suffisamment d'escarmouches et de batailles pour être à des années-lumière de gamins comme lui. En fait, se rendait-il compte, son statut était pour ainsi dire très similaire à celui qu'il avait quitté brutalement quelques semaines plus tôt. Au changement d'environnement et d'entourage près.

Après tout, il était passé du statut de "bleu parmi une vingtaine de bleus" à celui de "gamin entouré par des dizaines de pilotes et de soldats chevronnés ayant volé avant que le Programme ne débute". Toléré, mais sans plus.

_Enfin,_ soupira-t-il, _déjà, je peux à nouveau voler, et je pourrai peut-être en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passe vraiment dans tout ce cauchemar… et même avoir dans mon viseur ces…_

Il soupira, allongé et fixant du regard le plafond auquel il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, et qui le surprenait encore à chaque réveil, la couleur légèrement décalée à celles auxquelles il s'était habitué. Les irrégularités inhérentes à la construction presque artisanale du vaisseau attiraient souvent son attention, tandis qu'il cherchait des motifs et des formes dans le paradoxe spatial qu'était ce vaisseau de guerre. Il savait, intellectuellement, qu'il avait été monté et utilisé par une civilisation qui avait perdu bon nombre des connaissances ayant permis sa création. Parmi les motifs en partie effacés sur les cloisons, il s'était arrêté, en remarquant, dans un corridor rendu désert par son inutilité (témoin elle-même des erreurs de conception, de copie et de construction accumulées sur les millénaires), des messages gravés dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, apparemment aussi âgés que le vaisseau lui-même. Son étonnement avait laissé place à une curiosité, le forçant à visiter ce navire, qui, s'il était horriblement désuet et inefficace, avait cependant une âme.

Unique, comme ses innombrables copies presque identiques, il était le produit d'erreurs, du travail plus ou moins réussi et de la personnalité des ouvriers et des contremaitres qui avaient presque toujours représenté le gros de la main-d'œuvre des chantiers spatiaux planétaires Goa'uld. Il présentait ces étrangetés qui manquaient dans les appareils terriens, produits en série par les meilleures machines-outils et robots de précision, chaque poutre ayant subi des batteries de tests standardisés, alors que les ouvriers étaient tous et toutes des techniciens hautement formés et compétents qui appliquaient les procédures depuis leurs pupitres, sans jamais dévier d'un mode opératoire ayant anticipé les déviations involontaires. Dans son esprit, il s'imaginait des planètes où, depuis des dizaines de générations, les parents transmettaient aux enfants les techniques ancestrales de construction de vaisseaux, qui devaient tenir autant de la tradition orale que des plans enregistrés dans les bases données, anachronisme absurde qui le fascinait.

Lors de son retour à bord, le débriefing avait été court, confirmant la destruction de leur objectif, les aspects techniques étant traités au sein des sous-groupes formant l'escadron plutôt que dans la réunion générale. Le leader de la formation, qu'il avait accompagnée en tant qu'ailier, lui avait fait des remarques qui l'avaient surpris par leur bienveillance, faisant des suggestions constructives qui détonaient de l'attitude générale qui avait prévalu à son encontre les jours précédents. Surtout, elle lui avait confirmé le fait qu'il volerait avec elle le temps qu'un nouveau groupe puisse être formé, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux pilotes, une nouvelle qui l'avait particulièrement rassuré, même s'il n'en comprenait pas les motivations. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle cherchait à le protéger.

Il profitait de cette accalmie lorsque son bracelet d'identification vibra, suivant un rythme à la signification explicitée lors de son arrivée. Brusquement, il se leva de sa couchette, comme deux autres pilotes dans le même compartiment, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide, sans courir, vers la salle des anneaux la plus proche. Il s'immobilisa au milieu des cercles tracés sur le sol pendant que l'une des deux autres "mercenaires" activait le dispositif de téléportation avant de le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont spécial, réservé à la vraie nature du vaisseau, ils y virent une agitation supérieure à la normale, et Carl, ayant appris à ne pas poser de questions, suivit ses collègues sans s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais sur les salles ouvertes dont il pouvait pour la première fois apercevoir l'intérieur. Ses brefs coups d'œil lui révélèrent quelques pièces à l'aménagement intérieur très différent du reste du navire, lisses et aux murs apparemment sans le moindre équipement, exception faite de temps à autre d'une cuve holographique et d'une poignée de moniteurs informatiques modernes.

Son attention fut cependant reportée sur sa propre situation lorsque, suivant instinctivement les autres pilotes, il entra dans la salle de briefing, où l'ensemble de l'escadron était rassemblé, accompagné d'une foule disparate, constituant apparemment l'ensemble du personnel de l'unité spéciale à bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, le commandant du vaisseau entra dans la salle, mettant instantanément fin à l'ensemble des conversations qui avaient immanquablement commencé.

-Nous venons de recevoir une communication du commandement des opérations spéciales. Il y a environ deux heures, les forces Jaffa dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan ont commencé des opérations hostiles contre nos unités basées sur place. Je n'ai pas eu de précision quant aux pertes initiales, juste que les gradés et les politiques tentent de limiter les dégâts.

Carl, comme une partie des hommes et femmes présents, inspira brutalement, pris au dépourvu par la nouvelle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on va bosser beaucoup plus près des unités régulières pour toute la crise, ou la guerre, si ça finit comme ça. Je vais pas vous mentir, on s'y attendait tous, ces cons ont décidé de se frotter à nous. Résultat, on va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire. Et peut-être même leur apprendre un ou deux trucs… s'ils y survivent. Ce que ça va changer pour nous, directement, c'est ça : on va réserver une bonne partie des jobs officiels pour les autres gars, parce que, vous, vous devriez rester occupés. Un peu de piraterie sur leur train logistique, normalement, mais surtout, on va rester prêts pour notre vraie mission : foutre en l'air leurs chantiers dès que les patrons auront accepté la réalité. Que c'est eux ou nous. Que ça l'a toujours été. Des questions ?... Non ? Parfait, parce qu'on a déjà un job. Evelyne ?

La femme qui dirigeait dans les faits l'escadron prit la place du commandant, qui s'éloignait vers la porte.

-Très bien. Vous avez entendu le patron, c'est pour de bon. Le Central veut des infos sur ce que préparent ceux d'en face, et n'a pas envie de les provoquer en envoyant des réguliers. Donc, on va partir en reco sur les différentes bases stratégiques Jaffa. Le bon point, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'il faut les éloigner des populations, donc on devrait pouvoir se faire passer pour des vols commerciaux. On fera comme ça : les Black Ops vont nous envoyer une douzaine de transports remplis de produits à vendre sur place, et quelques batteries de capteurs dans les double-fonds. Ensuite, on mettra quatre planeurs en escorte pour chaque transport. Deux à nous, deux des mercenaires, que la couverture tienne. On fait un passage près des installations militaires, on se pose, on vend la camelote, et on repart. Simple comme bonjour, mais si personne ne fait le con, les commandos et la Flotte n'auront plus aucune excuse pour foirer une première frappe.  
>-On bosse pour qui, officiellement ? demanda l'un des pilotes.<br>-Pas encore décidé, mais ça devrait être un sous-traitant des gros consortiums Hébridan. Comme ça, si les Jaffa se rendent compte qu'on est là pour autre chose que leurs céréales, ils s'en prendront à d'autres que nous. Il faudra quelques heures pour décharger les marchandises, ce qui nous laisse le temps de visiter un peu la zone et récupérer des infos sur ce qui se passe dans le coin.  
>-Quand est-ce que l'opération commence ? demanda une autre.<br>-Après-demain. Officiellement, on signe le contrat demain matin, avec le briefing un peu plus tard. Les équipes sont les mêmes que d'habitude. Oh, et, je sais que vous connaissez le règlement, mais le patron veut que je vous le rappelle : on laisse les bracelets et tout l'équipement non-conventionnel ici. Et chacun doit avoir son système de termination. C'est tout… Banet, reste ici.  
>Il acquiesça brièvement, son esprit fixé sur le petit appareil qui lui avait été fourni pour s'accrocher à sa ceinture afin, si besoin est, de lui injecter un neurotoxique indolore qui lui éviterait toute torture et empêcherait que son éventuelle capture ne puisse fournir une information quelconque sur sa mission et son unité.<p>

Une fois le reste de l'escadron parti, avec légèrement moins de regards en biais destinés au jeune homme, il vit son leader s'approcher de lui :  
>-Bon, tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé ces derniers temps, donc tu vas nous accompagner aussi pour ce job. Mais que ce soit très clair : dès qu'on s'est posés, tu me suis et tu m'obéis. Pas de discussion, sauf si je l'ai indiqué avant, pas d'hésitation, sauf si je t'ai dit d'en avoir. On va être chez eux, à découvert. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, on prend quelques verres, je te montre les alentours… C'est ta première perm' ?<br>-Sur une autre planète ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Oui, sauf si on compte le site Gamma.  
>-D'accord, donc tu ne connais vraiment rien. Tant pis, ça veut juste dire que je ferai ton éducation. On va se poser sur un port franc juste à côté d'une des grosses bases jaffa. Il y a pas mal de monde dans le coin, donc plein d'infos et quelques bonnes affaires pour les habitués. Prends ta solde quand tu partiras, tu sais jamais sur quoi tu peux tomber. Et une arme.<br>-C'est-à-dire, hésita-t-il. Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment…  
>-Logique, tu viens d'arriver, j'avais oublié ce point de détail. Ca veut dire que je te prêterai l'une des miennes, et que tu devras t'en prendre une là-bas.<br>-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? s'étonna-t-il.  
>-Totalement, si tu veux repartir en un seul morceau. Les ports francs sont très lucratifs pour tout le monde, mais c'est parce que les autorités préfèrent regarder ailleurs. Alors, un gamin comme toi, pas armé et encore moins habitué à la réalité… autant dire que tu finirais dans une cuve de recyclage dans l'heure, les tripes à l'air… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te surveiller. Pas envie de perdre un de mes pilotes, nouveau ou pas.<br>-Ah… merci ?  
>-Y'a pas de quoi. Juste, tu me suis, tu ne t'approches de rien sans ma permission, et tu touches encore moins à quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se vend dans le coin. Une fois, on a perdu une mercenaire – vraie, heureusement, pas une de nos pilotes – parce qu'elle avait acheté un gadget décoratif à je-ne-sais-qui. Rien de grave, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le gadget était fait de naquadah enrichi. Le vendeur était résistant aux radiations. Elle, non.<p>

Carl frissonna en pensant à cette fin, lente, douloureuse et sans rémission.

-Donc, reprit-elle, tu fais gaffe, tu observes, tu écoutes, tu me laisses agir et parler. Et tu descends n'importe qui si je t'en donne l'ordre.  
>-D'accord…<br>-Parfait. Tu pourrais presque devenir un membre utile de l'unité, si tu survis à encore quelques coups comme celui-là. Et puis, avec la guerre…  
>-A votre avis…<br>-Quoi ?  
>-A votre avis, comment ça va se terminer, tout ça ?<br>-Avec les Jaffa ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Honnêtement, on l'attendait depuis quelques temps, ce merdier. Ca ne pouvait que nous péter à la figure, avec ces crétins. Faut juste espérer qu'ils ne jouent pas aux cons avec Dakara. Si ça peut rester limité, quelques vaisseaux qui s'explosent, ça ne sera pas grand-chose de plus qu'un gros exercice, avec quelques morts. Plus de leur côté que du nôtre, j'espère. Autrement, s'ils se la jouent… _cow-boy_… ça sera moche, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais, nous, on sera plus ou moins à l'abri, les gradés ne vont pas nous demander d'attaquer une flotte entière avec nos Planeurs. On devrait se contenter de lâcher discrètement quelques bombes H sur leurs bases et chantiers. Enfin, c'est pas entre mes mains…  
>-Oui…<br>_Oui, mais est-ce que c'est encore entre les mains de qui que ce soit ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Le crépitement de la pluie venait renforcer l'atmosphère glauque qu'avait brusquement prise la Cité. En quelques heures à peine, une dépression de grande taille s'était formée à proximité d'Atlantis, tirant de l'ensemble des météorologues une même réaction d'incompréhension et de dégoût face à ce qu'ils ne pouvaient considérer comme autre chose qu'une insulte délibérée de l'univers envers leur science. Le front nuageux avait rapidement atteint le vestige Ancien, qui subissait inlassablement les assauts des vagues et des bourrasques de vent, sans pour autant présenter la moindre faiblesse.

La première réaction de Weir avait été d'interroger l'I.A. à propos du phénomène, ce à quoi elle avait répondu ne pas avoir de données suffisamment précises. Les humains lui avaient, s'était-elle justifiée, refusé de lui laisser accéder à la grille de satellites de surveillance et ses propres instruments de mesures atmosphériques rapprochés étant perturbés par la combinaison d'orages exceptionnellement intenses et un entretien déplorable suite aux inondations ayant touché les dits-instruments lors de la quasi-catastrophe lors de leur arrivée initiale. Après une brève réunion de crise sur l'évacuation potentielle de la Cité, la décision avait été prise de rester sur place, la tempête ne semblant pas intrinsèquement dangereuse pour celle-ci. La flottille de navires habituellement en patrouille autour d'Atlantis, cependant, s'était dirigée vers ses points d'ancrages naturels sur le continent.

La demi-douzaine de destroyers et croiseurs océaniques avait été amenée dans la galaxie de Pégase au fil des ans, alors que les marines conventionnelles des grandes puissances voyaient leur rôle changer subtilement. Les annonces de réduction d'armement, résultats de la paix régnant entre les grandes puissances, avaient permis de retirer du service nombre d'unités navales, qui avaient alors subi différents sorts, selon leur âge. Et, là où les navires les plus anciens avaient été, comme officiellement annoncé, démantelés, les autres avaient été équipés d'une poignée de générateurs à anti-gravité avant de se faire transporter par la nouvelle Flotte Terrienne vers l'immense océan de Lantia. Une fois déposés, les navires, et leur équipage réduit –leurs missions ayant été ramenée à fraction de ce qu'elles avaient été sur Terre–, avaient constitué des batteries à la fois mobiles et lourdement armées à un coût bien moindre de celui qu'aurait impliqué la fabrication et le transport de fortifications équivalentes. Ainsi, Atlantis disposait, en plus de ses unités orbitales, d'un second écran défensif spécifiquement destiné à assurer la défense rapprochée de la Cité Ancienne.

Une défense qui, cependant, était soumise aux conditions climatiques, dont l'intensité les rendaient à ce moment précis dangereuses pour la navigation tout en limitant les capacités de détection des navires. Ces derniers, modifiés en vue d'un rapport qualité/prix maximal dans des conditions spécifiques, n'avaient ainsi subi qu'une mise à jour de leur armement, avec un équipement semblable à celui des unités spatiales.

Les dirigeants de la Cité n'ignoraient pas ce point, ayant fait passer les vaisseaux en orbite en alerte, alors que, malgré les violentes bourrasques, les quelques armes installées sur la Cité elle-même surveillaient les alentours.

Pour Anna Stern, individuellement, la situation était à peine plus stressante que ce qui était désormais son quotidien, et elle s'amusait de voir sa réaction flegmatique face au phénomène. Sa seule source d'inquiétude avait été de savoir si elle avait ou non fermé la fenêtre plus tôt, alors que le ciel était vide de tout nuage, inquiétude balayée par Atlantis qui lui avait confirmé que son logement n'était pas inondé, concluant avec une vue en temps réel du de la chambre, aux fenêtres balayées par la pluie, mais bien fermées. Après sa journée de travail, consistant officiellement à étudier les archives Anciennes, officieusement à coopérer avec Atlantis sur ces archives en vue de comprendre les agresseurs du Petit Nuage de Magellan, et concrètement à pactiser avec une I.A. autonome et ambitieuse ainsi qu'un commando renégat venant de se faire atomiser par l'amante de son supérieur hiérarchique direct, elle se dirigeait d'un pas presque serein vers l'une des cafétérias. Son regard se posait, à chaque fois que l'opportunité s'en présentait, sur l'une des baies vitrées renforcées, constituées de plaques successives de diamant monocristallin et de verres métalliques dont l'impossibilité conceptuelle à fabriquer était une évidence fondamentale pour l'ensemble de la galaxie – évidence ignorée par les bâtisseurs de la Cité. Derrière ces fines plaques, plus résistantes qu'une coque de croiseur terrien, les gouttes s'abattaient sans relâche, s'écrasant sur le matériau transparent avant de glisser dessus, sans la moindre adhérence. Derrière cette scène banale, les éléments se déchiraient, l'océan et les nuages présentant un même chaos indescriptible, dans lequel les vagues étaient indiscernables du torrent de pluie qui fouettait la Cité. Les nuages, roulant sur eux-mêmes, donnaient une impression de fin du monde, dont Anna et le reste des habitants de la Cité étaient protégés. Des vagues venaient défier la construction multimillénaire, leur arrogance brisée en autant de gouttelettes lorsque les bras absorbaient sans fléchir l'énergie qui aurait suffit à briser un paquebot. L'absence de réaction était, pour Anna, presque plus effrayante que ne l'aurait été un tangage exagéré, mais elle commençait à s'habituer à ces démonstrations de force subtiles mais absolues de la Cité.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de réagir pour asseoir sa supériorité écrasante. Elle _était_. Cela suffisait.

-Une nuit sombre et orageuse, murmura-t-elle face à la scène cataclysmique dans laquelle elle ne pouvait voir au-delà des bras éclairés de l'île artificielle.  
>-Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda Atlantis, par son oreillette.<br>-Rien… juste un vieux cliché voulant que les évènements importants se déroulent pendant une nuit sombre et orageuse. Plus aucun auteur sérieux ne donne là-dedans depuis des décennies, chez nous.  
>-Je vois.<br>-Sérieusement, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-Malheureusement. Malgré ma maitrise de la situation, sur des termes physiques, la violence électromagnétique de la tempête a brouillé plusieurs de mes senseurs à courte portée. Cependant, mes observations lors de sa formation indiquent avec quasi-certitude qu'elle n'est pas d'origine naturelle, sauf concours de circonstance peu probable.<br>-Ca pourrait être une attaque ?  
>-Difficilement. La diminution négligeable de mon efficacité opérationnelle ne justifie pas la dépense considérable d'énergie requise pour créer ce phénomène.<br>-Je ne vous demanderai pas si c'est vous qui en êtes à l'origine, vous nieriez de toute façon.  
>-Evidemment.<br>-Bon… conclut-elle en s'approchant de la porte menant à la cafétéria.

La pièce, volumineuse, abritait désormais une soixantaine de tables et plusieurs fois ce nombre de chaises, sur lesquelles étaient assises différentes personnes en train de manger ou de discuter. Cependant, son attention, loin de se porter sur elles, ou même sur la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue panoramique de la tempête en cours, se concentra sur un seul individu, pensif, qui semblait être isolé à une table située dans l'un des coins de la pièce.  
>Elle s'approcha du docteur Jackson, qui ne la remarqua qu'au dernier moment, son regard perdu dans le vague.<br>-Ah, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue arriver, dit-il en relevant la tête.  
>-Logique, répondit-elle. Avec ce temps…<br>-Vous n'arrivez pas non plus à dormir ?  
>-Pas trop, pas avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus ces derniers temps.<br>-Bienvenue au club, sourit-il en haussant des épaules avant de montrer son gobelet de thé. Je ne peux plus vraiment me poser depuis…  
>-Classifié ? suggéra-t-elle.<br>-Voilà, conclut-il en repensant à l'escarmouche qui s'était littéralement conclue en un éclair.  
>-Je vais prendre un café, je reviens.<br>-Entendu.

S'approchant d'une cafetière laissée à l'abandon et à l'apparence différente de celles où venaient se servir les personnes autour d'elle, Anna fut interceptée par un homme aux cheveux grisonnants :  
>-Ne vous approchez pas de celle-là, dit-il en indiquant la machine à café isolée.<br>-Pourquoi ? En panne ?  
>-Non, c'est celle du directeur McKay.<br>-Celle du…, commença-t-elle en relevant les sourcils.  
>-Il est assez… territorial au sujet du café. Franchement, faites la queue, ça sera plus simple.<br>-Heu, d'accord…

Voyant l'homme revenir près de son groupe, elle murmura à l'attention d'Atlantis :  
>-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?<br>-Une vérification auprès de mes données de surveillance tend à confirmer ses propos, à savoir que le docteur McKay utilise bien exclusivement plusieurs de ces dispositifs répartis sur ses lieux de travail, et tend à faire pression hiérarchiquement pour maintenir son accès privilégié.  
>-Pour une machine à… café ?<br>-Effectivement. Certaines modifications ont apparemment été faites, permettant un dosage particulièrement précis des différents constituants. De plus, un système de surveillance automatisé y a été rajouté, de manière primitive, dois-je dire, afin d'identifier les éventuels contrevenants à cette politique.  
>-Quand même…<br>-Dans l'éventualité où vous désireriez accéder à ces dispositifs, je suis en mesure de dérouter le flux de signaux de la caméra, afin de le remplacer par une simulation qui devrait, en théorie, passer avec succès tous les tests auxquels le programme du docteur McKay les soumet pour assurer la sécurité logistique de son addiction à cet excitant.  
>-Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à…<br>-Bien sûr. Je tenais juste à vous signaler cette option, qui n'est, en aucun…

Brusquement, la voix d'Atlantis s'interrompit, de même que l'ensemble de l'éclairage de la pièce, plongée désormais dans une obscurité percée ça et là par les éclairs donnant à l'intérieur une apparence stroboscopique. Sans avertissement, les instincts de la jeune femme prirent le dessus, comme chez le reste des membres de l'expédition. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant inconsciemment une source de lumière, tandis que son cœur accélérait, en réaction à la situation qui, chez la quasi-totalité des êtres humains, était associée à la peur de l'inconnu. Un ou deux cris de surprise vinrent percer le silence qui sépara un bref instant les discussions animées des réactions où un masque de confiance et d'agacement venait recouvrir la poussée d'adrénaline. Lorsqu'elle reprit le dessus sur ses réflexes, Anna chercha, à tâtons, à se mettre à l'écart de la foule pour éviter de se faire renverser par accident.  
>Ce faisant, elle se dirigea vers la table où elle avait parlé à Jackson. Elle vit, dans l'instant de lumière offert par un éclair, Jackson à moitié levé, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, entièrement debout ; cette fois-ci, accompagné d'une autre silhouette. Etonnée, elle se rapprocha légèrement plus vite, tandis qu'un autre flash lui permit de mieux distinguer la personne avec qui l'archéologue se trouvait, et qu'il semblait découvrir en même temps qu'elle. L'instantané suivant lui révéla Jackson, plaqué dos au mur, tandis que la silhouette féminine, dont les habits qui détonaient avec ce à quoi elle était habituée sur Atlantis, se tournait vers elle.<p>

Elle vit le mouvement, le ressentit presque, alors qu'elle savait pourtant que la brièveté du flash rendait une telle perception impossible. Anna pressa le pas, marchant rapidement vers Jackson et la personne qui désormais attirait toute son attention, et la vit, l'espace d'un instant, se rapprocher de l'une des sorties de la cafétéria, confirmant sa première impression d'étrangeté. La femme, de grande taille, portait apparemment un tablier de serveuse qu'atteignaient ses cheveux particulièrement longs et clairs.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que…<em> se demandait-elle encore lorsqu'elle trébucha finalement, ses pieds se prenant dans une table, ses bras amortissant à peine le choc sur le sol.  
>Au moment où elle put se relever, la lumière revint brusquement dans la salle, et elle vit la silhouette lascive finir de franchir la porte, sa chevelure blanche suivant l'instant d'après, pour disparaitre avec sa propriétaire. Figée, elle ne reprit son mouvement que lorsqu'elle vit Jackson se ruer vers la porte pour suivre le même chemin. Arrivé à l'entrée du couloir, il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui, avant de se retourner et d'observer le reste de la grande pièce.<br>-Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Atlantis _via_ son oreillette. J'ai perdu tout contact et contrôle sur la pièce.  
>-Je ne sais pas. Vous me parliez quand tout s'est brusquement éteint. Les lumières viennent de se rallumer à l'instant, chuchota-t-elle en réponse.<br>-Je vois. Que fait le docteur Jackson ?  
>-Je crois qu'il essaie de voir où elle est partie.<br>-Elle ?  
>-Une femme, que je n'avais pas vue avant la coupure. Elle est arrivée près du docteur, et c'est comme s'il… s'il en avait eu peur, je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle m'a parue bizarre, en tout cas avec ses vêtements.<br>-Décrivez-les moi, je peux la retrouver aisément si elle est encore à bord.  
>-Et bien, elle portait un tablier, comme ceux… en fait, on aurait dit une serveuse, mais kitsch, des années 50.<br>-Quelle était sa taille ? demanda brusquement Atlantis.  
>-Grande, assez. Je dirais une tête de plus que moi.<br>-D'autres signes particuliers ?  
>-Oui, ses cheveux. Jamais vu une chevelure aussi longue… et blanche. Comme si elle était albinos.<p>

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
>-Désolée. Je suis en train de chercher une explication cohérente à vos données. Une explication qui ne corresponde pas à mon hypothèse de travail actuelle.<br>-Et ?  
>-Je n'y arrive pas.<br>-Je veux dire, votre hypothèse ?  
>-Pour utiliser une comparaison adéquate, quoique simplificatrice et probablement optimiste, vous venez de voir un grain de sable de format planétoïde rentrer dans la situation.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Je crains que tous ces phénomènes, depuis la tempête à cette apparition, ne soient qu'un simple message m'étant destiné. Par votre intermédiaire, du moins pour la dernière partie.<br>-Vous pourriez essayer d'être moins cryptique, parce que je ne comprends absolument rien, là ?  
>-Disons qu'une très vieille connaissance vient de nous signaler sa présence, et que je ne peux rien clarifier de plus car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ses intentions.<br>-Vous ? Pas la moindre idée sur quelque chose ?  
>-Oui. Moi. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez des problèmes plus urgents à cette heure. Je ne vous ai rien dit.<br>-Pard… oh, répondit-elle en voyant Jackson la regarder fixement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il tournait de temps en temps la tête vers l'un des couloirs, sans la perdre du regard.

-Vous l'avez vue, dit-il, dans une affirmation qui établissait un simple fait.  
>-J'ai vu une silhouette, oui. Est-ce que vous savez qui c'était ?<br>-Je ne suis pas sûr. Atlantis sait-elle quoi que ce soit ?  
>-Non, ses capteurs étaient aveugles pendant la coupure.<br>-Logique…  
>-Vous allez bien, docteur ? Vous êtes pâle…<br>-J'ai eu… l'impression, le… sentiment… de retrouver une vieille amie, que je croyais perdue. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire, surtout si vous l'avez vue aussi, si ce n'est pas une hallucination… Essayez de voir avec Atlantis si elle a repéré quoi que ce soit d'anormal, conclut-il en s'éloignant lentement.

_Oma…_ pensa-t-il en avançant lentement dans le couloir, alors que ses impressions de déjà-vu venaient se rajouter en surimpression sur ses souvenirs. Difficilement, il essaya de les distinguer, sachant qu'il avait déjà vu cette silhouette, qui, si elle lui rappelait l'Ascendante qu'il avait connue longtemps auparavant, ne se limitait pas à cette simple association.

_Urth…_ s'exprimèrent quelques unes des voix du chœur qui, parmi d'autres, formait l'entité connue sous le nom d'Atlantis. A une vitesse dépassant l'entendement humain, asgard ou de quelques autres civilisations autrement plus avancées et en ignorant mesquinement les règles basiques de courtoisie à l'égard les lois de la physique, l'I.A. se mit à reprendre son analyse de la situation au vu des nouveaux paramètres.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ se demanda plus simplement Anna, dans le même haussement de sourcils mental que les deux personnes avec qui elle venait de parler.

L'un des avantages des Ha'Tak par rapport aux générations antérieures de vaisseaux ayant servi les ambitions des Grands Maîtres était que, contrairement à ses ancêtres perdus dans les oubliettes de l'Histoire, les vaisseaux pyramidaux disposaient d'un système de surveillance interne. Une évidence, pour les civilisations ayant développé au fil des siècles différents types de navires, fluviaux, océaniques puis spatiaux, mais un gadget pour de nombreux seigneurs Goa'uld, qui avaient toujours méprisé le bon sens demandant à savoir _qui_ était dans le glorieux vaisseau prêt à écraser les insectes osant s'opposer à leur dieu.

Mais Vala Mal'Doran n'était pas un seigneur Goa'uld. En tout cas, ne l'était plus, depuis la fin de son expérience avec Qetesh. Et elle avait survécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir utiliser tous les avantages à sa disposition, sans compter certains qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir. L'espion jaffa le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de passer à la suite de sa mission. Il avait collecté des renseignements particulièrement utiles, et en plus avait réussi à maintenir couverture, puisque, après tout, il n'avait pas été mené, inconscient, ligoté et empoisonné, vers un sas. Mais à présent, il lui fallait transmettre ces renseignements à ses supérieurs, qui, eux, pourraient en faire quelque chose.

Tout son problème était là : réussir à leur envoyer son rapport sans pour autant se faire repérer. Cela impliquait de mettre la main sur un moyen de communication supraluminique et sur un système de cryptage le tout sans attirer l'attention, dans un vaisseau où, malgré les apparences décontractées, il savait que les procédures de sécurité étaient particulièrement strictes. Après tout, la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui le dirigeait avait travaillé avec les Tau'ri, maîtres incontestés des opérations spéciales et de l'infiltration, ayant acquis une réputation presque équivalente aux Tok'Râ en quarante fois moins de temps. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la sous-estimer. Depuis son retour, il ne pensait à autre chose, évaluant les possibilités de remplir son objectif et d'y survivre.

Sans succès, chaque transmetteur dont il connaissait la position étant trop fortement surveillé pour rendre sa tâche impossible, sans compter le fait que, même s'il parvenait à accéder à l'un d'entre eux, il ignorait tout des mesures supplémentaires de sécurité qui les protégeraient. A partir de ce moment, la solution avait été simple.

-Alors, t'en redemande ? lui dit Ottar en s'approchant du bar où l'espion observait son environnement, s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre.  
>-N'est-ce pas la règle ici ? Nous devons être utiles, non ?<br>-Totalement. Mais faut pas non plus prendre trop de risques. Se mettre du fric de côté pour partir rapidement à la retraite, c'est bien, mais faut y arriver, à la retraite.  
>-Tu feras quoi ?<br>-Hein ?  
>-Quand tu auras suffisamment, quand il sera temps de prendre ta "retraite" ?<br>-Je ne sais pas exactement. Juste qu'y aura une planète isolée des Portes, sur aucune carte, et qu'j'y irai avec quelques centaines de gusses qui en ont marre de tout ça.  
>-Je pensais que…<br>-Qu'ça me plait ? Qu'je fais le mercenaire grande gueule parce que j'adore tirer sur tout le monde et jouer avec la mort dès qu'je peux ? Oublie ! Les cons comme ça, sont morts au bout de deux jours, ou y deviennent comme moi. J'crois qu't'es pareil, c'est pour ça que j'te parle. T'es pas comme les autres nouveaux. T'as vu ta part, tu sais qu'c'est pas glorieux, c'qu'on fait. Tu vas pas t'jeter dans l'feu ennemi juste pour frimer au bar. J'ai tort ?  
>-Non, dit-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.<br>-Et toi ?  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Pareil, tu feras quoi, avec ton fric ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Van'Tet. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais venu avec un projet d'avenir. Elle démolissait tout, je devais aller quelque part rapidement…<br>-J'comprends, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais maintenant qu't'es là, il t'faut un projet. Un vrai truc, s'entend, pas une connerie genre "la paix" ou "la liberté". Laisse ça aux gamins et aux vieillards. T'es ni l'un ni l'autre, et y t'faut un truc concret.  
>Van'Tet le regarda sans répondre.<br>-Crois-moi, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de lui, c'est aussi important qu'ton arme, si tu veux survivre. Dès qu'tu veux faire le con, tu repenses à ton truc, et tu t'rappelles qu'mourir pour une cause, c'est bien, mais vivre son p'tit rêve bien peinard et pas ambitieux, c'est mieux.  
>Le jaffa sourit, pensant à l'ironie derrière les propos du mercenaire face à lui, puis reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.<br>-Peut-être, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'ils m'ont éduqué. Quand tout le monde autour de soi a fait partie de la Rébellion et que…  
>-Conneries… Au final, un soldat n'peut rien changer. Et puis, en plus, les beaux discours, l'honneur jaffa, ces conneries qui vous font tuer par milliers, ça t'concerne plus.<br>-Hmm ?  
>-T'es p't'être un jaffa, mais t'es un mercenaire avant tout, maintenant. Un chien de guerre, qu'on paie, qu'on équipe et qu'on envoie faire les sales jobs. Et vu qu't'es un investissement, on préfère qu'tu t'en sortes intact. Ou presque. Accepte, c'est tout.<br>Van'Tet pinça des lèvres pour ne pas réagir au qualificatif employé par Ottar, avant de répondre :  
>-Que devrais-je faire, alors ?<br>-Simple. Tu fais les jobs, tu survis, et tu trouves vite c'que tu vas faire avec ta part. Comme ça, dès qu't'as c'qu'y faut, tu te barres. Tu vas voir l'intendant, tu lui dis de combien t'as besoin, et quand ton solde atteint ça en rentrant d'un job, y't'préviens, et tu pars direct, adieu tout le monde et tout ça, pas de discours, pas de conneries. On t'met dans le transport, on te pose où tu veux, et au revoir.  
>-Comme ça, brusquement ? demanda le jaffa, étonné.<br>-Ouais, selon la patronne, si un gars sait que c'est sa dernière mission avant de s'tirer, il est forcé de s'faire tuer.  
>-Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?<br>-P't'être parce qu'il pense qu'à ça au lieu du job… J'en sais rien. Mais elle dit que c'est un grand classique, et qu'elle préfère l'éviter.  
>-Et… ça fonctionne ?<br>-Ouais, alors on pose pas d'question. En fait, on lui en pose plus. Elle est efficace, nous trouve des bons boulots et nous jette pas dans des missions-suicides… Ou en tout cas, elles sont vachement bien payées.  
>-Ca doit aider.<br>-Sûr, si tu sais exactement ce que tu veux et qu'tu fais gaffe. Donc…  
>-J'y réfléchirai, je vais voir pourquoi je fais tout ça.<br>-Voilà. Trouves-ça, et je crois qu'on va s'entendre.  
>-… Si tu le dis.<br>-On a toujours besoin d'un veinard à côté d'soi. Crois-moi, ça évite les coups durs, conclut le mercenaire en se levant.  
>-Peut-être, tant que les coups durs ne m'évitent pas pour te toucher toi ou quelqu'un d'autre…<br>-T'occupe pas de ça, c'est notre problème, dit-il avant de repartir  
>-Si tu le dis… souffla Van'Tet avant de finir d'un trait son verre.<p>

Il observa l'homme s'éloigner, au milieu des tables où les conversations allaient et venaient, dont il entendait quelques bribes. Et, trop souvent, le mot "Valkyrie". La rencontre occupait toujours les esprits d'une partie de l'équipage, les témoignages se contredisant, réussissant même, à l'ébahissement du jaffa, à exagérer ce qui s'était passé, le tout lui rappelant sans cesse ces quelques minutes ancrées dans son esprit.

Les chassant d'un effort inconscient, il reprit son travail de planification, qui, au vu de son manque complet de moyens, était particulièrement limité. En effet, ne sachant pas exactement comment serait organisée la ville où il s'était engagé à assurer un service de sécurité, il ne pouvait pas préparer minutieusement la manière d'accéder à un système de communication. Il savait juste qu'il aurait quelques jours pour le faire, et son travail actuel se résumait à définir exactement ce qu'il allait envoyer comme message.

Ce qui n'était pas aisé, au vu des évènements dont il avait été témoin depuis sa fuite éperdue de Dakara.

_D'un côté, ils ne semblent pas être responsables des attaques, mais ils agissent très près des Tau'ri. Beaucoup trop près, même, pour un groupe de mercenaires. C'est comme si Bra'tac ou Gerak prenait régulièrement quelques jours de leur temps pour aller trainer avec une telle organisation. Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière, ils doivent préparer une action de grande envergure. Suffisamment importante pour que la Nation Jaffa soit concernée, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je ne peux pas non plus être trop alarmiste…_ pensa-t-il avant de se lamenter sur le système de cryptage qu'il allait devoir utiliser. Vanté comme incassable, il était néanmoins peu adapté aux subtilités et aux nuances, surtout lorsque la communication ne se faisait pas entre personnes se connaissant de longue date.

Et il fallait, avant même de se poser cette question, que le système de communication forcément présent sur son futur lieu de travail temporaire soit équipé du système de cryptage…

Sans un bruit, le vaisseau se frayait un chemin dans l'hyperespace, peu soucieux du spectacle offert par les bords du tunnel, où la brusque transition de propriétés physiques s'affichait avec ostentation dans un déluge de particules et de radiations, dont seule une infime fraction appartenait au spectre visible. L'équipage du vaisseau, quant à lui, avait cessé il y a longtemps de s'émerveiller ou d'être même troublé par un tel détail, ayant des soucis bien plus pressants à considérer.

L'affichage holographique, combiné aux systèmes de réalité augmentée intégrés à leurs cinq sens, présentait une carte stellaire, à échelle réelle, où les deux étoiles du système binaire occultaient le reste des corps astronomiques. Ceux-ci ne s'affichaient que sur requête de l'un des trois membres de ce public restreint, qui s'en préoccupait peu.

-L'opération, commença Atlantis, vise à la fois à de la désinformation et du combat de freinage.

Une grappe de points rouges se matérialisa dans le système, à proximité de l'une des étoiles.

-Le _modus operandi_ des appareils d'attaque est constant : neutralisation de la zone par ces sondes à très longue portée, puis arrivée des unités d'artillerie pour irradier toute planète tellurique à proximité, de même que les corps suffisamment massifs pour héberger de la vie à long-terme, avec ou sans support technologique. Il y a donc une ouverture possible pour une ou plusieurs frappes.

-En gros, dit Campbell. On sait où ils vont arriver et comment ils vont attaquer, donc on leur tend une embuscade.  
>-Effectivement, lieutenant, répondit l'I.A.<br>-Voilà, c'est quand même plus simple, dit comme ça, non ?  
>-Certes. Puis-je continuer ?<br>-Oui, oui… lâcha-t-il.  
>-Donc, une première série d'attaques utilisant des frégates et autres unités rapides devrait, par leur succès et la neutralisation ou la destruction des vaisseaux d'artillerie, forcer le groupe adverse à revoir ses plans, ne serait-ce que pour déterminer la nature de la nouvelle menace. En outre, ayant déjà eu des contacts brefs avec les forces tant humaines que jaffa, il apparaitra évident que nos actions impliquent la présence d'un nouveau groupe, au niveau technologique suffisamment avancé pour constituer une menace.<br>-Juste une question, dit Maltez. Vu qu'il y a apparemment une I.A. Ancienne derrière tout ce foutoir, elle ne risque pas de reconnaitre nos vaisseaux dans la foulée ?  
>-Hagalaz ne dispose pas de base de données complète sur les vaisseaux opérés par ses créateurs, de par son statut limité. De plus, le moment auquel toutes les communications entre elle et le reste du réseau furent coupées est parfaitement connu, et j'ai en conséquence limité mon choix aux appareils dont la conception s'est déroulée suffisamment longtemps après cette date, en vue de pallier ce problème.<br>-D'accord, tant que vous y avez pensé…  
>-J'y ai pensé. Reprenons : les frappes de nos unités légères seront à même d'inciter à la prudence et à la circonspection… ainsi qu'à une contre-offensive probable. Nous serons alors à même de fixer la majorité des forces adverses et de les obliger à déployer une quantité inacceptable d'escortes pour leurs opérations offensives, puisqu'en l'absence de celles-ci, nous attaquerons et détruirons les assaillants.<br>-C'est quoi, cette contre-offensive, exactement ? demanda Campbell.  
>-Le protocole de réponse face à des attaques de type guérilla serait une frappe de décapitation sur le commandement, la population ou la logistique ennemie. En conséquence, le véritable objectif recherché par notre adversaire sera l'un de ces points : un chantier spatial, un centre de commandement et de contrôle régional, voire une planète colonisée.<br>-Je sais qu'on n'a pas la planète, dit Shanti. Enfin, je crois, parce qu'avec vous… Mais, pour les deux autres, est-ce qu'on en a qui pourraient être attaqués ?  
>-Non, ce qui pousserait à la conclusion logique que l'origine de l'attaque est située en-dehors du Petit Nuage de Magellan. Le développement d'un tel raisonnement serait une série de percées brutales dans la Voie Lactée, avec pour but de déterminer précisément les capacités militaires des civilisations présentes et de trouver le responsable. Le principe serait de frapper suffisamment fort pour assurer une réaction de la part des forces les plus importantes, et d'identifier l'assaillant passé parmi celles-ci. Les conséquences seraient évidemment inacceptables.<br>-On est d'accord, lâcha Maltez.  
>-Il faut donc qu'ils trouvent une cible sur place, c'est ça ? reprit Shanti.<br>-Effectivement, lieutenant. C'est pourquoi j'ai, depuis les derniers jours, activé plusieurs vaisseaux positionnés en attente près de la Voie Lactée, pour commencer des opérations d'exploitation minière sur une série de systèmes stellaires inhabitables du Petit Nuage de Magellan. Ces opérations, ainsi que d'autres traces de passage, devraient convaincre assez aisément de la présence locale d'une civilisation nomade, dont l'origine peut être déterminée avec suffisamment de persévérance au vu du niveau technologique affiché pour le moment par la civilisation manipulée par Hagalaz.  
>-Persévérance ?<br>-Le chemin parcouru par les nomades dont je vous parle débute sur le site d'une nova et s'étendra sur quelques centaines de systèmes stellaires et quelques siècles, pour une population de plusieurs dizaines de millions de personnes.  
>-Excusez-moi, dit Campbell. J'ai eu un instant d'absence, là. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru vous entendre dire qu'avec quelques vaisseaux, vous avez modifié plusieurs centaines de systèmes stellaires pour laisser tous les signes de leur exploitation par des dizaines de millions de personnes ? En quelques jours à peine ?<br>-Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas ridicule, lieutenant Campbell.  
>-Ouf, j'ai…<br>-J'en suis actuellement à cinq systèmes modifiés de cette manière, en tout cas de façon suffisante pour leurrer une analyse poussée le temps dont nous avons besoin pour notre diversion.  
>-Mais… mais… est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça représente ?<br>-Plutôt, oui, une partie de ma conscience est affectée à cette tâche en ce moment-même.  
>-C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Commandant, Shanti, dites quelque chose ! C'est du n'importe quoi, là !<br>-Ca demande sûrement pas mal de travail, dit Shanti, mais, bon, elle a les moyens, non ?  
>-Des moyens ? On parle de recopier précisément l'influence de milliers de vaisseaux habités sur un siècle, avec le niveau technologique pour attaquer des vaisseaux qui peuvent se payer le <em>Bellérophon<em> en cinq secondes chrono ! En moins d'une semaine !  
>-Lieutenant, dois-je vous rappeler que je dispose de nombreux vaisseaux, et que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'étendue du possible, avec mes moyens et mes connaissances ?<br>-Même ! Si vous pouvez faire tout ça, vous pourriez les exploser en un instant, et on rentre à la maison ! Pourquoi tout ce machin ?  
>-Euh, Tom… commença Shanti.<br>-Nan, c'est comme si on préparait une opération compliquée pour retarder une colonne de fourmis et qu'on utilisait du napalm pour éclairer une colline au loin, juste pour leur tendre un piège. C'est absurde, du gaspillage de moyens comme j'en ai jamais vu.  
>-Le lieutenant Campbell a raison, lieutenant Bhosle, intervint Atlantis. Mais il oublie que mon objectif n'est pas de détruire les forces assaillantes, alors même que, comme il l'a effectivement prouvé, cela est dans mes moyens, relativement larges, il est vrai. Il est nécessaire de les retarder, pas de les détruire. Sans compter que, si une attaque massive avait eu lieu, cela ne ferait que renforcer l'opinion selon laquelle votre galaxie est aux mains des Ori, ou, au minimum, est une menace. Il s'en suivrait aussitôt une guerre ouverte et massive, qu'il nous serait impossible de gagner, puisque nous ferions face à ce qui doit très probablement être une galaxie entière disposant d'un niveau de coordination particulièrement élevé. La victoire ne pourra donc pas se faire sur le seul champ de bataille. Sans compter que les restrictions auxquelles je suis soumise prohibent toute action offensive autonome de ce type, me forçant à trouver des solutions alternatives. D'autres questions ?<br>-Hmm, d'accord, on repart pour le plan foireux mais dont vous avez étudié toutes les combinaisons, concéda le pilote.  
>-Parfait. Les vecteurs d'arrivée et de départ des unités légères vont permettre la découverte de ces traces, et mener à la conclusion qu'un nouvel acteur est présent sur le terrain. Un acteur beaucoup plus important que les flottes terriennes et jaffas sur place, il va sans dire. Son hostilité ouverte en fera une cible prioritaire, mais difficile à éliminer, en raison de sa propension à se déplacer en permanence.<br>-Et ça sera vos propres vaisseaux, c'est ça ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Exactement. Avec la petite flotte déployée, il sera possible de simuler de manière parfaitement crédible la présence de cette nouvelle entité. A partir de ce moment-là, la progression ennemie pourra être largement ralentie, puisque les unités adverses seront occupées soit à escorter un nombre nécessairement plus faible de groupes d'attaque, soit à rechercher notre flotte.<br>-Et nous, là-dedans ?  
>-Votre rôle sera de contrôler les unités légères qui attaqueront les forces isolées, puis, dans un second temps, et après une accalmie apparente, de neutraliser des petites escadres à l'aide de vaisseaux plus lourds, pour augmenter encore le poids des escortes sur la logistique totale. Une fois cela fait, les forces ennemies devraient changer de paradigme, et se mettre sur la défensive, pour un temps en théorie suffisant pour vous permettre d'accomplir la suite de votre mission.<br>-Cette seconde phase, elle devrait ressembler à quoi, plus précisément ? demanda Maltez. Parce que, détruire des appareils isolés, c'est un truc, mais des forces qui nous attendent, c'est autre chose.  
>-<em>Neutraliser<em>, commandant. Il est préférable d'éviter la destruction des unités ciblées, et de se contenter de dégâts suffisants pour leur ôter toute capacité opérationnelle. Mais, pour ce qui est de votre question, je serai en mesure de mettre à votre disposition plusieurs navires de premier rang. L'équivalent dans votre terminologie serait "cuirassé", bien qu'ils ne se distinguent pas en premier lieu par leur blindage passif. Evidemment, certains équipements contemporains à la période de mise en service de Hagalaz, tels les drones, seront désactivés mais la perte opérationnelle ne sera pas suffisante pour mettre en danger la mission. Les détails vous seront fournis en temps voulu, mais la différence sera, pour vous, minimale.  
>-Comment ça ? l'interrogea Shanti.<br>-Etant donné la complexité inhérente à ces vaisseaux, votre contrôle ne sera que superficiel, s'apparentant plus à une question protocolaire qu'à autre chose. Je ferai la majorité du travail tactique et de navigation. Seule la présence obligatoire d'un élément de contrôle Ancien identifié justifie votre participation à cette opération. Sans quoi, soyez sûrs, vous seriez en train de finir votre trajet en direction de l'objectif principal. Quoi qu'il en soit, un autre aspect de la situation doit être considéré, si nous voulons aboutir au succès requis pour l'ensemble de notre travail. Je vous laisse.  
>-Hé, une sec… commença Campbell avant de voir l'hologramme de Anna s'afficher.<br>-Re-bonjour, dit celle-ci avec son sourire gêné qui devenait habituel lors de ces interactions où elle ne savait pas comment se positionner.  
>-Alors, demanda Shanti. C'est vous qui allez nous briefer sur la situation avec les jaffa et la Flotte ?<br>-Voilà.  
>-Allons-y, dit le pilote, résigné.<br>-Premier point, elle m'a expliqué son plan, et, oui, il est dingue, horriblement compliqué et j'ai aussi dit qu'il y aurait plein de solutions plus simples pour arriver à un bon résultat.  
>-Elle vous a montré notre briefing ?<br>-Pas vraiment. Elle m'en a juste fait un résumé rapide avant de me mettre en contact. Avec, je cite "le lieutenant Campbell a présenté certaines objections présentant les mêmes faiblesses que les vôtres, mais manquant cependant de la créativité ayant caractérisé ces dernières". Vous voyez le truc.  
>-"Créativité" ? demanda Shanti.<br>-Long à expliquer, et sans grand intérêt. Une histoire de quasar à effet dirigé. Enfin, pour revenir sur la situation… Il semblerait que le militaire en charge de notre flotte ait été suffisamment intelligent pour éviter de se lancer dans le combat pour le moment, sans pour autant abandonner le terrain.  
>-Par notre, vous voulez dire… commença Maltez.<br>-Oui, la flotte terrienne. Il semble qu'elle joue au chat et à la souris avec les vaisseaux jaffa, de manière assez réussie, selon les informations d'Atlantis. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment savoir comment la situation va évoluer. Un coup de chance de la part des jaffa, un problème technique de l'autre côté, et on se retrouve avec la plus belle bataille depuis le Jütland ou l'Antarctique. Donc, ce que j'ai suggéré à notre chère I.A., c'est d'agir plus directement pour empêcher ça. Il faut les occuper. Tous les deux.  
>-Et, vous avez sûrement un plan pour ça… lâcha Campbell.<br>-Un début, je ne suis pas vraiment aussi rapide qu'Atlantis. Mais il apparait, au vu des communications de tout le monde dans le coin qu'il y a plus de problèmes que ce qui devrait se produire.  
>-C'est possible, ça ? demanda Shanti, amusée.<br>-Malheureusement, oui. Plusieurs appareils, des deux bords, ont été perdus au cours d'embuscades qui ne peuvent pas être associées à la flotte qu'on va devoir bloquer. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Atlantis. Et, vu les rapports qu'elle a intercepté, c'est quelqu'un qui sait très bien comment faire son job. Selon elle, c'est pas notre priorité, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser pour attirer les deux flottes dans une direction ou une autre.  
>-Comment ça ? En leur fournissant un ennemi commun ? demanda le pilote.<br>-Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, répondit Anna. Les jaffa sont beaucoup trop excités pour faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, et la Flotte ne va pas se déplacer dans son ensemble pour une petite menace. Et, laissez-moi finir, si on arrive avec une force suffisamment importante, le foutoir politique que ça causerait serait, au bas mot, légendaire. Parce que beaucoup de monde se poserait des questions, et personne ici n'a envie qu'elles trouvent leurs réponses. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris de la situation, vu qu'on agit officieusement.  
>-D'accord, alors comment ? poursuivit Campbell.<br>-Côté Jaffa, il faut les occuper en multipliant les attaques, en reproduisant le schéma employé lors des embuscades. Mais, dit-elle en marquant une pause, en laissant des survivants. Normalement, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, et ça devrait attirer leur attention, ou au moins la diviser. En même temps, je vais demander à Atlantis de préparer des transmissions et des "preuves" qui impliquent quelques-uns de leurs sénateurs dans ces attaques. Ils auront voulu s'enrichir un peu plus vite, et auront demandé de l'aide à des individus peu recommandables pour prélever leur dû sur les lignes de ravitaillement de la flotte jaffa.  
>-C'est un peu cynique et manipulateur, reconnut Shanti. Ils vont vraiment tomber dans le panneau ?<br>-Pas forcément, mais, de toute façon, ça n'est pas censé tenir longtemps. Atlantis veut gagner quelques semaines, tout au plus. Et, oui, je reconnais que c'est un peu méchant pour les dits-sénateurs, mais en même temps, on m'a demandé de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les retenir, et je vois pas grand-chose d'autre que leur chaos politique comme levier pour agir aussi vite. Avec un peu plus de temps, pourquoi pas, on pourrait monter une arnaque plus élégante, mais, là… Et puis, j'ai déjà donné à Atlantis la liste des sénateurs à impliquer, tous des partisans de la guerre.  
>-Et ça ne risque pas de se retourner contre nous ? demanda Maltez.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que c'est un coup monté, ça va juste renforcer leur prestige, non ?<br>-La seule chose de nécessaire, c'est de lancer une grosse opération d'enquête chez eux. Le problème, avec la nation jaffa, c'est qu'une fois que les idéalistes du début sont tous ou presque partis, leurs remplaçants sont, sauf exception, là pour le pouvoir et pour rien d'autre. Alors, en plus, vu qu'ils sont des débutants avec une expérience ridicule dans la corruption et le trafic d'influence, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils aient pu couvrir efficacement leurs traces. Mes accusations vont tomber rapidement, mais elles vont être remplacées encore plus vite par leurs vrais crimes, ce qui devrait bien déstabiliser à long-terme le parti de Gerak.  
>-Vous faites quoi, rappelez-moi ? demanda Campbell, inquiet.<br>-Xénoanthropologie, principalement, mais les mécanismes du pouvoir dans la nation jaffa sont d'un classicisme ahurissant. Un cas d'école que tout le monde a vu en première ou deuxième année. Bref, pendant que leurs politiques seront occupés à découvrir la joie des scandales politiques et de l'hypocrisie, tous deux étonnamment bien médiatisés grâce à quelques coups de pouce d'Atlantis, vous pourrez agir sur la flotte elle-même. Pour ça, on va rester directs : quelques vaisseaux passeront juste derrière nos navires, et se feront suivre par les jaffa le temps qu'il faut pour que la situation se calme.  
>Vous aurez juste à être présents sur place si on a besoin d'une escarmouche pour les motiver un peu, mais à part ça, rien de compliqué. Pas besoin de faire comme Atlantis, qui commençait à faire des modélisations comportementales qui prenaient en compte la petite enfance des sous-assistants des concurrents potentiels des fournisseurs de grain d'une planète voisine de la circonscription de tel sénateur… Je préfère rester plus simple, qu'on sache ce qu'on est en train de faire, quand même… Et puis, les choses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures, non ?<br>-Totalement d'accord, acquiesça Maltez. Et pour notre flotte, quand elle va s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est plus poursuivie ?  
>-Je pensais au début à leur envoyer de faux ordres pour les guider nous-mêmes, mais ça soulèverait trop de questions. Il y a plus simple, en fait.<br>-Tant que ça n'implique pas des plans à quarante-deux degrés… souffla Campbell. Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?  
>-En leur faisant peur. J'ai vu avec Atlantis, on peut faire croire presque ce qu'on veut aux capteurs de nos vaisseaux, avec les systèmes de guerre électronique des siens. Même la poignée de capteurs Asgard encore en état n'y verraient que du feu, selon elle. Vous n'aurez qu'à arriver de temps en temps, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que les jaffas qui les cherchent. Ca devrait être suffisant pour les faire aller où on veut.<br>-Et ensuite ? s'interrogea à nouveau Shanti. Il faudra bien qu'on reparte, à un moment. Les poursuites ne risquent pas de reprendre ?  
>-Normalement, les deux flottes devraient être à quelques centaines d'années-lumière d'écart, sans la moindre idée d'où se trouve l'autre. Ca sera probablement suffisant, non ? Je ne suis pas une experte, mais, pour moi, ça devrait vous laisser le temps de faire ce qu'Atlantis veut.<p>

Après quelques questions sur des points de détail, Anna put mettre fin à la communication et s'assit finalement dans son siège. La transmission, elle l'espérait, n'avait pas trahi son stress, mais elle ne pouvait se le cacher, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il lui était maintenant demandé de participer à une manipulation à grande échelle depuis son bureau. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont allait agir le docteur Jackson, qui semblait, depuis la veille, l'observer avec beaucoup plus d'attention, et, surtout, qui n'avait pas encore fait de commentaire sur les évènements de la nuit, tandis que la tempête avait disparu comme elle était venue. Son impression, particulièrement désagréable, était que les évènements se précipitaient, et que, tôt ou tard, il comprendrait qu'Atlantis tirait beaucoup de ficelles. Et surtout, qu'elle n'était qu'un pion que l'I.A. n'hésiterait sûrement pas à sacrifier.

Elle devait donc se préparer une porte de sortie, une assurance. Tant pour elle que pour ceux et celles qu'Atlantis manipulait avec brio.

Shanti garda son regard posé sur l'endroit où se situait quelques secondes plus tôt l'hologramme de la nouvelle recrue, avant que le pilote ne vienne interrompre le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce :  
>-Alors ?<br>-Alors quoi ? demanda Maltez.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Je ne sais pas, ça devrait quand même vous faire réagir. On va se lancer dans quelque chose d'un peu plus gros que ce à quoi elle nous avait habitués.<br>-Si on peut s'y habituer… souffla Shanti.  
>-Ouais, reconnut Campbell. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?<br>-La même chose que tous les jours, Tom, soupira Maltez.  
>-Hmm ?<br>-Essayer de survivre, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.  
>-… Il a raison, dit Shanti.<br>-Je sais.  
>-Et toi aussi, tu avais raison.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Ce que tu m'as dit avant. Elle compte nous séparer. Nous avoir chacun isolément. Quand j'y repense, je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle aurait pu trouver plein d'autres plans beaucoup plus simples pour arriver au même résultat.<br>-Mais ils n'auraient pas donné une raison valable pour nous isoler ? Tu crois qu'elle a dépensé autant d'énergie, autant de ressources, juste pour trouver une excuse alors qu'on n'a pas notre mot à dire dans ce qu'elle fait ?  
>-Je ne sais pas… Elle a forcément un plan à ce niveau. Si elle part dans un truc aussi compliqué, c'est forcément pour une raison. Je ne dis pas qu'on est la seule chose qui justifie tout ça, mais ça a forcément dû jouer quelque part. Enfin, je pense qu'on est d'accord sur une chose : il faut qu'on reste en contact les uns avec les autres. Si elle peut contrôler les différents vaisseaux, on peut forcément discuter si besoin est.<br>-C'est clair. Elle ne pourra pas nous empêcher de communiquer sans laisser tomber les apparences. Et je crois qu'elle y tient, pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
>-…Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle, en changeant brusquement de sujet.<br>-Il se pose pas mal de questions, lui aussi, répondit le pilote en comprenant instantanément qu'elle parlait de leur supérieur. Tu n'es pas la seule, dans ce cas-là, c'est pareil pour nous deux. C'est juste que, pour lui… ah, je crois qu'il a du mal à accepter qu'il ne dirige plus rien.  
>-Comment ça ? Il…<br>-Non, l'interrompit-il. Pas l'aspect hiérarchique, il est pas de ce genre-là. Tu devrais le savoir. C'est juste que, à mon avis, il ne peut rien faire bouger, et ça le bouffe. Nous, encore, on obéissait à ses ordres, on lui faisait… on lui fait confiance, et voilà. Lui, il est habitué à prendre des décisions, à faire pencher les choses, à voir le dessous des ordres qu'on lui donne. Et là…  
>-Atlantis arrive et on n'a plus de visibilité.<br>-Voilà…  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ?<br>-Rassurer le chef, récita le pilote. Toujours le rassurer. Parce que, même s'il n'a plus tellement de contrôle, c'est encore le chef, non ?  
>-Toujours à vouloir arranger les choses, hein ? répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.<br>-Bah oui. Sans ça, qui s'en occuperait ?  
>-Oui… Et puis… Ah, j'ai du mal à… savoir quoi faire. Je sais qu'il est…<br>-Et il sait aussi. C'est un problème qui arrive souvent, quand on n'est pas formé à la situation classique où une super-I.A. te transforme toi et le reste de ton équipe en commandos empathes poursuivis par tout le monde et qui joue avec tes émotions. J'ai pas arrêté de leur dire, à l'Académie, qu'on aurait dû avoir des cours là-dessus, mais, tu me croiras jamais…  
>-Ils ne t'ont pas écouté ?<br>-Voilà. Et, évidemment, qui est-ce que la Skynet galactique choisit comme Terminator à la manque ?  
>-Logique, conclut-elle en étouffant un léger rire.<br>-Enfin, on leur passera un coup de fil pour faire passer nos suggestions. Qui sait ?  
>-Oui, qui sait, répondit-elle en détournant le regard, ses pensées brusquement envahies par des images de son passé, de l'époque où elle ignorait tout.<br>Elle savait qu'il était inutile et destructif de se morfondre sur son sort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa vie avant d'avoir connu le Programme, puis avant de partir pour ses premières –et dernières– missions. La jeune femme avait abandonné une partie de sa vie en signant le formulaire, sur la Lune, et avait laissé le reste derrière elle, dans la cellule où elle avait passé un temps incertain, au milieu des stimuli parfaitement contrôlés de ses geôliers. Geôliers qu'elle allait à présent attaquer, sous les ordres d'une entité qui avait anéanti ses derniers espoirs de retrouver une vie normale. Dans l'acception particulière qu'elle s'était faite d'une vie normale.

-Désolé, murmura Campbell, qui ressentait en même temps qu'elle une partie des émotions générées par inadvertance.  
>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il y a beaucoup de personnes à qui je pourrais m'en prendre, moi la première… mais tu n'en fais pas partie.<p>

-On y va ? dit-elle en reportant son regard sur lui. Le commandant est dans l'une des baies d'observation. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont à la mode, ces derniers temps.  
>-En même temps, ça nous change un peu des couloirs tout <em>clean<em> et de l'intérieur aseptisé.  
>-Oui, là-bas, on peut voir l'extérieur aseptisé.<br>-Pas faux.

En quelques minutes, elle arriva, accompagnée du pilote, près de l'endroit où elle avait passé des heures d'affilée après Dakara. Pendant quelques instants, elle hésita, puis déclencha sans un son l'ouverture de la cloison, qui révéla la salle, qui semblait vide au premier abord. Sans hésiter, elle entra à l'extérieur du vaisseau, sans tourner la tête dans la direction où elle savait Maltez être. Celui-ci était adossé à la coque extérieure, apparemment pensif, près de la porte que venait de franchir la jeune femme, et avait le regard perdu dans le couloir hyperspatial situé de l'autre côté de la mince plaque transparente.

Lentement, elle se mit dans une position similaire à la sienne, de l'autre côté de l'ouverture, et ne dit rien, laissant les émotions se stabiliser des deux côtés, alors qu'elle apprenait, comme ses deux coéquipiers, à s'adapter à ce nouvel état de fait qu'avait imposé leur "protectrice".

-Comment es… commença-t-elle, lorsque, brutalement, la lueur bleutée s'estompa pour laisser place au vide spatial.

Qui était loin d'être aussi vide que son nom pouvait laisser l'entendre.

En même temps que son supérieur, elle écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à présent à un public particulièrement restreint. Un nombre bien trop important de vaisseaux s'alignait devant elle, situés bien trop près les uns des autres pour des appareils spatiaux. Intrinsèquement, elle avait immédiatement compris que l'I.A. avait arrangé la position de sa flotte pour obtenir un effet psychologique maximal sur les humains qu'elle hébergeait.

Et l'effet était obtenu.

Sur quelques dizaines de kilomètres à peine, une poussière par rapport aux distances habituellement parcourues par ce type d'engins chaque seconde, une infime fraction de leur portée de détection ou d'attaque, des centaines de vaisseaux de différentes tailles et formes étaient rassemblés dans une forme apparemment sphérique. Le centre de la formation était occupé par des colosses que ses yeux améliorés lui permirent de détailler précisément. Trop précisément, se rendit-elle compte lorsqu'il lui apparut évident qu'Atlantis profitait de cet instant pour l'éclabousser, elle et le reste de SG-22, de sa puissance brute. De ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Et qu'elle n'utilisait ici que dans un but de diversion, pour renforcer la crédibilité d'un plan obscènement compliqué.

Son regard, posé sur l'un des appareils de la périphérie, lui révéla un vaisseau sans angles, aux formes pseudo-géométriques qui auraient fait le bonheur d'artistes fous, et qu'elle identifia instinctivement, les informations lui venant d'une base de données fournie par l'I.A. Ignorant son mal de tête naissant, et la pulsion l'intimant de détourner le regard, elle resta concentrée sur le vaisseau de guerre électronique, qui projetait autour de lui une image changeante, à la fois informe et définie, que son cerveau ne pouvait assimiler ou même accepter. Tout dans cette apparence lui disait que le vaisseau ne pouvait pas exister, _n'avait pas le droit d'exister_, mais était là pour autant. Changeant d'appareil, au soulagement de son esprit, elle se fixa sur un mastodonte plus élancé, qui présentait plusieurs protubérances de même forme que celle constituant la majorité du corps de la frégate où elle vivait depuis son évasion. Le vaisseau d'artillerie, ainsi que l'avait défini son inconscient, informé par Atlantis, avait une élégance baroque, sa superstructure omniprésente attirant son œil, qui cherchait futilement à cartographier l'ensemble des détails infinis de la coque. Puis, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, la jeune femme se redressa.

Le message était clair, évident, tant pour elle que pour Maltez ou bien Campbell, qui venait de rentrer, à pas de loup, le souffle coupé, alors qu'il découvrait l'origine du brusque afflux émotionnel de ses deux coéquipiers.

Atlantis était pour ainsi dire omnipotente. La subtilité dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle agissait avec eux, les Jaffa ou le reste des Terriens n'était qu'un choix, voire même un jeu. Un jeu auquel ils devraient se plier, n'ayant pas la moindre ombre de commencement de début de chance de pouvoir lutter contre elle à armes égales, si l'idée leur venait à l'esprit.

Mais ce message n'était que le premier et le plus rassurant, puisque le second, tout aussi clair, était qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir remporter une victoire frontale face l'adversaire contre lequel elle les lançait. Un adversaire face auquel la subtilité était, apparemment, de mise.


	22. Instants privilégiés

Le navire élongé avait rejoint la masse des vaisseaux réunis dans un point sans autre intérêt que le rassemblement qui avait laissé sans voix le trio d'humains découvrant une nouvelle facette de leur alliée. Pendant près d'une minute, Shanti et ses deux coéquipiers avaient conservé leur ébahissement initial, tentant sans grand succès d'assimiler la masse d'informations que leur envoyait Atlantis au même moment. Doctrines tactiques, caractéristiques opérationnelles, plans partiels, situations stratégiques, l'I.A. leur avait brusquement transmis des connaissances, une expérience dont ils n'arrivaient plus à percevoir les limites, à distinguer ce qui leur avait été offert de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
>L'esprit occupé à classifier et à ordonner une masse d'informations qu'un être humain n'était pas conçu pour posséder, les trois membres de SG-22 avaient erré, comme somnambules, dans les entrailles de la frégate, jusqu'au moment où les choses avaient commencé à reprendre du sens.<br>La jeune femme eut l'impression de se réveiller, tout en ayant vécu dans un rêve les dernières heures. Ou d'avoir vécu ces dernières heures, et rêvé le reste de sa vie. Elle était confuse, ses souvenirs venant la brutaliser plus encore à présent qu'elle était entièrement consciente. Elle n'arrivait pas à se fixer, à obtenir de réponse aux questions qui venaient la submerger, à retrouver les questions dont les réponses lui apparaissaient.  
><em>Le croiseur Wraith s'affichait sur les senseurs à longue portée filant silencieusement dans la queue d'une comète proche. Tsippora sourit intérieurement, avant de laisser s'afficher un rictus méprisant à l'égard d'un ennemi ayant commis une erreur tactique qui lui aurait attiré les rires du plus jeune de ses enseignes. L'ennemi pensait pouvoir se cacher dans le nuage de poussières et de glace, mais n'avait fait que révéler sa position, en se plaçant près de l'un des seuls points d'intérêt de ce système. L'expérience dictait à l'Ancienne de rester en vol balistique dans un endroit sans caractéristique particulière, en-dehors de l'écliptique, avec les seuls capteurs passifs, si elle voulait rester invisible. Depuis longtemps, elle avait pu pratiquer ce jeu subtil, où l'erreur était impardonnable, malgré le différentiel technologique. Trop longtemps, même, et cela avait eu son poids sur sa manière de penser, de se comporter. Le croiseur qu'elle observait au travers de l'interface empathique allait subir la puissance de ses armes, sans le moindre doute, comme prix de cette erreur, dès qu'elle en aurait donné l'ordre. Un simple mot, pensé, ressenti, et l'un de ses officiers déclencherait l'arme la plus appropriée, annihilant d'un geste le vaisseau adverse. Un seul mot.<br>Qu'elle hésitait à penser. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, qu'elle allait commettre une erreur, et, comme n'importe qui ayant le bon sens nécessaire pour survivre aussi longtemps dans cette guerre, elle respectait son instinct. Pas pour des raisons sentimentales, ou une quelconque justification para-psychologique associant cet instinct à une manifestation du subconscient reconnaissant des schémas sous-jacents que le conscient n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Mais tout simplement parce qu'en des centaines de milliers d'années de civilisation technologique, les sciences de l'esprit avaient été explorées de manière bien plus que philosophique, que les différentes composantes de la conscience avaient été analysées, étudiées, soumises au test de l'expérience. L'espèce avait même, au fil du temps et des orientations politiques, philosophiques et sociales, subi sa part d'eugénisme, favorisant tel ou tel aspect de la biologie de ses semblables. Les capacités mentales qui avaient émergé génération après génération étaient désormais aussi évidentes que le fait de marcher ou de respirer. Ainsi, malgré quelques illuminés regardés avec pitié, la prescience d'imminence était reconnue comme un fait universel, pas comme une théorie ou une hypothèse – même si la précognition véritable demeurait le privilège de quelques élus. Une capacité sur laquelle tout esprit se reposait, réfléchissant naturellement avec les informations du passé, du présent et du futur proche pour prendre des décisions.  
>Et les Wraith avaient appris les possibilités qu'ouvrait une telle conscience dans le domaine tactique, aussi bien pour le combat individuel que spatial. Douloureusement, mais ils avaient appris. Trop bien appris, puisqu'ils planifiaient leurs batailles de manière plus poussée, que chaque engagement qu'ils préparaient ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un piège hautement complexe, prenant en compte cet état de fait.<br>Ainsi, ils avaient fait resurgir une émotion que n'avait plus connue son espèce depuis bien trop longtemps : l'incertitude. Elle devait décider si la présence de ce navire était une erreur tactique ou bien un appât pour un plan qui mènerait inévitablement à la perte de son vaisseau, bien plus précieux que l'appât en question. Et si, le cas échéant, le plan en question misait sur une attaque ou sur son inaction. Ou sur son départ immédiat avec ou sans attaque._

_Les Anciens avaient prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils maitrisaient l'art de la tactique et de la réaction en combat, mais leurs adversaires d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus à démontrer leur talent. Les Wraith étaient meilleurs stratèges, et, lentement, malgré des pertes colossales, gagnaient la guerre._

Shanti expira brutalement, le flux de souvenirs l'ayant fait perdre un instant son orientation. Elle ne devait qu'à son inconscient d'être encore debout, et le savait. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant l'endroit où elle se trouvait à la fois quelques secondes et plusieurs minutes plus tôt, ne sachant pas combien de temps lui avaient pris ces réminiscences.  
>Elle commençait à peine à reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même, sur la situation, assimilant finalement ce que l'I.A. lui avait offert. Aussitôt, elle se mit en quête de ses deux coéquipiers, qui semblaient à leur tour quitter l'état semi-éveillé qui avait résulté de la nouvelle intervention d'Atlantis.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que… ça ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
>-Dites-le moi, répondit la voix désincarnée de l'I.A.<br>-Arrêtez de jouer. Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait… cette fois ?  
>-Je n'ai fait que vous donner des outils cruciaux pour la suite de votre mission. Théoriquement, vous devriez ne servir que de conduits pour mes ordres lors des escarmouches et engagements à venir, cependant, des impondérables peuvent survenir. Plus que quiconque, vous devriez savoir qu'il est possible que mes communications avec vous soient interrompues. Un tel évènement, aussi bref soit-il, aurait des conséquences critiques si vous ne disposez d'aucune compétence pour diriger de façon autonome les vaisseaux dans lesquels vous accomplirez votre tâche.<br>-D'accord, mais, ces…  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ces souvenirs, ces mémoires… vous ne m'avez pas uniquement envoyé les données dont vous parliez. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>-De simples cours magistraux sont inutiles. Vous avez besoin d'expérience. Durant plusieurs millions d'années, certains individus se sont portés volontaires pour partager cette expérience dans une base de données d'apprentissage. Je vous ai transmis plusieurs de ces profils. Ils devraient vous permettre de bénéficier de l'expérience de ces personnes, sans normalement avoir une influence sur votre personnalité.<br>-Normalement ? demanda Shanti, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude soudaine.  
>-J'ai évité de vous transmettre les données les plus intenses, ainsi que les éléments approfondissant inutilement certaines émotions ressenties par les personnes concernées. De cette manière, vous devriez garder, même à un niveau inconscient, un contrôle sur ces souvenirs, et éviter de les voir remplacer les vôtres propres.<br>-Une seconde… vous avez dit "plusieurs". Combien de ces "profils" vous m'avez envoyé) ?  
>-Six. Le premier sera le plus utile à court-terme, puisque vous faisant partager une expérience militaire navale avec des unités semblables à celles qui seront mises à votre disposition. Les autres seront tout aussi indispensables à plus long terme.<br>-Et ces souvenirs vont s'étaler sur quelle durée ? De leur point de vue, je veux dire.  
>-Simplement, sur toute leur vie.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Sur toute leur vie, jusqu'à leur mort ou leur Ascension.<br>-Attendez, vous m'avez filé _quoi_ ? Tous les souvenirs ? De six _Anciens_ ?  
>-C'est cela-même.<br>-Non… commença-t-elle, paniquée.  
>-Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant ?<br>-C'est déjà arrivé… Je vais me mettre à parler leur langue dans quelques jours, puis je vais me mettre à fabriquer des générateurs et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, avant de…  
>-Non, répondit simplement Atlantis.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Votre cas, à vous et vos coéquipiers, est différent de celui de Jack O'Neill. Tout d'abord, je ne vous ai pas transmis le contenu entier d'une Bibliothèque et tout détail lié à d'éventuelles recherches sur l'Ascension a été automatiquement retiré de ces fichiers, n'ayant alors pas le niveau d'accréditation nécessaire. Ensuite, contrairement à lui, vous êtes en mesure d'assimiler ces informations sans en subir des conséquences aussi dramatiques.<br>Elle s'immobilisa et regarda d'un air étonné l'endroit d'où venait la voix.  
>-Juste une question, lieutenant, reprit l'I.A. Pensez-vous qu'un être humain normal serait capable de contrôler aussi rapidement et précisément les systèmes défensifs et offensifs que j'ai mis à votre disposition récemment ?<br>-Non, répondit Shanti après une hésitation. On ne fait que vous transmettre des consignes. Comme ce que vous allez faire pour les vaisseaux.  
>-Non, lieutenant Bhosle. Sur Dakara, vous étiez complètement aux commandes. Tout comme lors de votre rencontre avec le docteur Jackson. Je fournissais un soutien, mais, celui-ci n'est plus nécessaire. Dans votre cas, depuis l'incident que je viens de mentionner, et après-coup pour vos deux coéquipiers. Le contrôle est vôtre, totalement. Je ne fais qu'améliorer la programmation des unités autonomes, entretenir les systèmes, et quelques tâches supplémentaires, désormais. Toute impression du contraire relève d'un refus inconscient d'accepter la réalité.<br>Elle se mit à trembler, alors que les différentes implications se mettaient en place dans son esprit.  
>-Ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne pourrait… commença-t-elle avant de se figer.<br>-Effectivement, lieutenant. Aucun être humain normal ne serait en mesure d'avoir un contrôle aussi fin et intuitif sur les nanites de combat que je vous ai implantées. C'est pour ça qu'il a été nécessaire d'améliorer vos capacités sur d'autres aspects que vos simples sens. Et, pour la même raison, vous êtes en mesure de recevoir ces souvenirs sans être en danger de mort.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle, sentant la colère monter.<br>-Ce que j'avais dit que je ferai, répondit Atlantis. J'avais indiqué clairement que j'améliorerai vos performances. Je l'ai fait, sur tous les plans. Et pour cela, il était nécessaire de vous permettre de réfléchir plus vite, de façon plus précise. Sans ça, vous seriez morts lorsque les systèmes de défense automatisés se sont réactivés.  
>-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nos sens, d'accord, endurance, force, je ne sais pas quoi, d'accord. Mais pas nos…<br>-Vos cerveaux, lieutenant ?  
>-Oui ! Pas sans nous…<br>-Lieutenant Bhosle, reprit l'I.A., à la voix à présent lassée, soyons claires. Je ne vous ai pas fait évader par charité ou pour réparer une injustice que vous auriez perçue. Je l'ai fait pour vous utiliser dans ma stratégie. Pour cela, vous devez être efficaces. C'est ma priorité pour ce qui vous concerne.  
>La jeune femme ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, son regard toujours dirigé vers le même endroit.<br>-De plus, reprit Atlantis, avant de faire quelque chose que vous regretteriez, rappelez-vous que si je vous ai… modifiés, cela n'a été que physique. Vous êtes toujours vous-même.  
>-Comment est-ce que je peux le savoir ? répliqua-t-elle.<br>-Nous avons cette conversation.

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que, si j'avais procédé à des modifications substantielles de votre psyché, je n'aurais pas fait en sorte que vous et vos collègues soient plus prompts à suivre mes suggestions et consignes ?  
>-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? demanda finalement Shanti.<br>-Excellente question, lieutenant, la meilleure que vous vous soyez posée depuis longtemps. Et à laquelle je ne répondrai pas. Pour le moment.

Après quelques instants de silence particulièrement lourd, elle reprit son chemin, se dirigeant vers le hangar près duquel se trouvait le pilote. Traversant le vaisseau, elle passa près de la baie d'observation où elle avait vu, pour la première fois, l'armada rassemblée par Atlantis. Elle s'y arrêta quelques instants pour observer à nouveau la masse de navires dans laquelle la petite frégate se trouvait désormais.  
>En franchissant le seuil de la salle, elle remarqua aussitôt, entre deux vaisseaux, une tache colorée qui attira son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, Shanti reconnut une nébuleuse éloignée, dont elle voyait l'image au-delà du spectre visible.<p>

_La capsule était exigüe, selon les critères de sa planète natale, pourtant l'une des plus densément peuplées de ce qui restait du territoire Ancien. Mais elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à l'inconfort physique, occupée à ressentir, à vivre le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tout autour d'elle, une projection lui transmettait, de manière aussi complète que possible, chacune des subtilités de l'espace qui entourait le minuscule engin. Les radiations électromagnétiques étaient rendues, tout comme les champs de gravité et chacune des autres forces qui pouvaient être ressentis par son corps.  
>La masse de technologie était, paradoxalement, conçue et imaginée pour simuler sa propre absence, pour donner à la personne en son centre les mêmes impressions, les mêmes sentiments que si elle avait pu se tenir dans le vide absolu. Sans les dangers inhérents, et avec des outils à sa disposition.<br>Lentement, Adrastée activa certains de ceux-ci, des manipulateurs de gravité d'une sensibilité et d'une finesse telle qu'ils auraient fait l'orgueil des scientifiques de civilisations plus jeunes –si ces chercheurs avaient réussi à admettre la possibilité d'un tel contrôle sur la matière et l'énergie. Simultanément, les projecteurs prirent en compte la nouvelle action, et la compensèrent de façon à maintenir une image parfaite.  
>De par ce que lui disaient tant ses sens physiologiques que les autres, elle se rendait compte, du moins intellectuellement, que la perturbation n'était pas suffisante pour détruire l'image qu'elle ressentait, mais son exigence était la perfection. Rien de moins. Plus si possible.<br>Atome après atome, particule après particule, sa création prenait forme, assemblage riant au nez de la chimie, de l'électromagnétisme et de la physique. L'amas grossissait de manière apparemment désordonnée, mais dans lequel un observateur attentif, expérimenté et, surtout, bénéficiant des mêmes sens que ceux de sa créatrice, aurait vu une certaine élégance.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, dans une transe, elle eut un invisible rictus et fit s'évanouir dans le néant son travail, persuadée de ne plus y trouver la beauté initiale, l'émotion développée s'effondrant sous ses incohérences. Ces dernières n'étaient pas rédhibitoires ; au contraire, elles formaient le cœur et l'âme de certains de ses projets, de certaines de ses œuvres. Mais à chaque fois, ces émotions baroques avaient eu un sens dans leur contresens, avaient eu ce style qu'elle s'efforçait de glisser, d'insuffler, dans ses créations.<em>

_Pas cette fois-ci.  
>Sans une vibration, sans un souffle, elle reprit. L'artiste soupira intérieurement, puis recommença à observer par tous ses sens la magnificence de l'Univers, à chercher l'Émotion, à la ressentir, et à la rendre à ses semblables. S'ils y voyaient un message, un sens, grand bien leur en fasse. La foule, malgré les millions d'années d'évolution, était toujours aussi myope, toujours aussi figée, et elle ne pouvait que s'en désintéresser. En revanche, elle savait que, parmi ces étoiles, certains, certaines, étaient capables de se taire et de ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de ne pas chercher à briller auprès des autres, mais d'être.<em>

_Comme elle était._

Shanti trébucha, surprise par le déferlement, avant de s'immobiliser quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle reprit son chemin, perdue dans son impuissance et dans des questionnements sans fin.

Le hangar avait à nouveau été le siège d'une agitation semi-ordonnée, les mécaniciens et les pilotes vérifiant les Planeurs, dont l'état moins qu'optimal était souligné par les tests préliminaires. Son appareil n'avait pas échappé à la règle, épave qui était une insulte volante aux règles de sécurité auxquelles le jeune pilote avait été habitué quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais le passé était le passé, et il devait faire confiance au Unas dont la solde et la réputation tenaient à sa propre survie. De loin, Carl avait vu son nouveau leader embarquer dans son propre appareil avec une allure professionnelle qui traduisait sa longue expérience de l'engin Goa'uld.  
>La check-list avait été courte : les ailes étaient toujours là après que les répulseurs aient soulevé l'engin à un mètre du sol, il ne sentait aucune odeur particulière dans le cockpit, et il n'était pas au milieu d'une boule de flammes et de débris incandescents s'éparpillant dans le hangar. Tout allait donc aussi bien que possible, et, quelques heures plus tard, tandis que l'ennui l'avait accompagné aussi fidèlement que le transport qu'il escortait, ils étaient arrivés à proximité de leur planète de destination.<br>Désormais un point à peine plus brillant que les autres étoiles, sa destination était suffisamment rapprochée pour qu'il ait à se tenir sur ses gardes. Si le travail d'escorte n'était rien de plus qu'une couverture pour le véritable travail, il n'en demeurait pas moins vrai que la piraterie existait. Difficile, à proximité des planètes jaffa, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de bases stratégiques comme celle qu'il distinguait à quelques millions de kilomètres de lui. Mais les pirates bénéficiaient d'un atout pour leur travail, à savoir les lois jaffa en vigueur. Expérimentés dans les bombardements planétaires surprise et désireux de ne l'être que du point de vue de l'assaillant, ils avaient, avec une inhabituelle sagesse, interdit toute sortie d'hyperespace à proximité de leurs mondes importants. Une règle simple qui se voyait appliquée vigoureusement, puisque les défenses, tant planétaires qu'orbitales, avaient pour ordre de tirer sans avertissement sur tout contrevenant.  
>Un principe qui, s'il assurait une meilleure sécurité pour la planète concernée –en théorie, du moins– faisait le bonheur des mercenaires auto-employés. Les vaisseaux indépendants, catégorie à laquelle appartenaient de nombreux vols commerciaux non-Hébridans, avaient ainsi quelques millions de kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination. Lorsqu'à cela s'ajoutait une réticence marquée des Jaffa à voir s'approcher des vaisseaux lourds, il en résultait l'apparition de convois commerciaux qu'une technologie hyperspatiale pourtant très souple avait supprimée des millénaires plus tôt.<br>Et qui coûtaient des sommes probablement colossales, avaient redécouvert les commerçants qui ne se privaient pas de les reporter auprès de leurs clients paranoïaques.  
>Mais ce n'était pas le problème du pilote, qui préférait se concentrer sur sa maigre suite de détecteurs, sensée le prévenir de l'arrivée éventuelle d'engins hostiles désireux de s'enrichir sur le dos de cibles peu défendues.<p>

Comme pouvait l'être le petit convoi dans lequel il se trouvait.  
>-On arrive dans trente minutes, indiqua la voix de son leader sur le réseau de communication.<br>-Bien compris, répondit-il machinalement.  
>Sa situation au sein du groupe de mercenaires et de l'unité spéciale qui s'y cachait était floue. Il savait, en théorie, où il se situait sur l'échelle sociale de chacun des deux groupes – assez bas, mais plusieurs contradictions venaient compliquer l'affaire. La plus importante de toutes étant sa nouvelle chef de groupe. Celle-ci, qui était, il le supposait, particulièrement haut placée dans le groupe terrien, l'avait apparemment pris sous son aile depuis qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à s'adapter au système. Que ce soit en lui donnant un avantage lui permettant de mener le travail d'entretien de son Planeur avec aussi peu de retard que possible par rapport aux équipes plus expérimentées, ou en prenant en charge son propre entrainement pour l'amener au niveau demandé par les autres pilotes. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle lui avait facilité l'intégration, même s'il ne se leurrait pas sur la superficialité de celle-ci.<br>Il n'était désormais plus que la cible de quelques railleries de la part des autres pilotes, face au mépris ouvert qu'il avait connu à son arrivée. Mais, malgré la relative amélioration de sa situation, beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. La première étant la raison ayant poussé à sa sélection pour cette unité. Il était inconnu des jaffa et d'autres puissances de par son jeune âge, mais, et il était le premier à l'admettre, était totalement inadéquat pour une telle unité, particulièrement à un moment pareil.  
>Sa seule expérience du combat était limitée à une escarmouche mineure où il avait uniquement laissé son entrainement décider pour lui, il ne connaissait que les bases en termes de tactiques, n'avait pas les réflexes particuliers requis pour les opérations spéciales, mais possédait en revanche tous ceux qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Quand, en plus, sa mutation dans cette unité se faisait si peu de temps avant ce qui s'apparentait à une guerre ouverte avec la Nation Jaffa, sa confusion était totale. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir d'autres pilotes, à bord du <em>Concordia<em> ou d'autres vaisseaux, qui feraient un meilleur travail que lui.  
><em>Tu verras ça plus tard, Carl,<em> se dit-il en ramenant son attention sur les commandes.  
>Pendant de très longues minutes, le Planeur continua de glisser droit vers la planète. Le convoi corrigea à plusieurs reprises sa trajectoire pour prendre en compte le déplacement de sa destination, qui continuait son orbite autour d'une étoile rougeâtre qui terminait sa vie en commençant sa lente transformation en géante, condamnant la planète à brève échéance –brève d'un point de vue astronomique, soit laissant suffisamment de siècles pour justifier l'installation de la base jaffa.<br>Le pilote maugréa silencieusement sur les diverses corrections, qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire à bord d'appareils terriens dont les ordinateurs de navigation calculaient automatiquement la trajectoire idéale pour atteindre la planète.  
><em>Je pourrais même faire les calculs à la main,<em> se dit-il, avant de se résigner, sachant que les mercenaires qui pullulaient dans la Voie Lactée n'étaient pas réputés pour connaître les lois de la gravitation universelle. Faire preuve d'efficacité et d'un sens de l'économie dans trop de domaines était la manière la plus simple de se désigner comme terrien, au milieu d'une population n'ayant pas connu de difficultés dans les vols spatiaux depuis des centaines de générations pour le moins.  
>Et, au vu de la situation et de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait, il préférait ne pas afficher de manière évidente sa planète d'origine. Même si ses préférences n'avaient de toute façon aucune importance, puisqu'il était tout en bas de la chaîne de commandement au cours de cette opération.<p>

Finalement, il arriva en vue de la planète, embrassant le spectacle auquel il n'arrivait que difficilement à s'habituer, la bille de roche à la surface illuminée par l'étoile proche. Le jeune homme dévora du regard la sphère jaunâtre, désert rocheux parsemé d'une série de mers intérieures reliées par des canaux de plus ou moins grande taille, témoins de projets pharaonique entamé par la civilisation qui était née sur le petit astre. Et qui y avait péri, après avoir refusé de se plier au joug Goa'uld. Amaterasu en avait alors fait un exemple, incinérant méthodiquement les jungles luxuriantes qui avaient recouvert une grande partie de la surface, avant de stériliser les terres elles-mêmes. Celles-ci, en quelques siècles, avaient terminé de souffrir de l'érosion par les vents.  
>Malgré la mort qui était visible dans chaque plaine, sur chaque plateau, sur chaque île, Carl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amoureux de l'image qui lui était renvoyée, et il fallut l'interruption de la voix de son leader pour le ramener à la réalité.<br>-On a l'autorisation de se poser, baie numéro deux, annonça la voix féminine. Tout le monde me suit. On se pose, la sécurité locale réceptionne la marchandise, et on a quelques heures devant nous avant de se barrer. Personne fait de vagues, compris ? J'ai pas envie de m'emmerder à payer votre caution ou à perdre du temps avec ces abrutis de gardes.  
>-Bien compris, répondit-il laconiquement.<br>-Surtout toi, Banet. Tu joues pas au con.  
>Il soupira une fois la communication coupée et continua les manœuvres d'approche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pénétra, avec les autres engins du convoi, dans l'atmosphère planétaire, sans subir le moindre désagrément dû au frottement dans l'air. L'un des points où le petit engin Goa'uld était supérieur à son équivalent terrien, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire face à l'un des appareils qu'il avait piloté, même en atmosphère –sans même parler des intercepteurs atmosphériques qui avaient été conçus pour pallier cet aspect.<p>

Une fois suffisamment bas, il put commencer à distinguer les détails du sol, faiblement éclairé par la voute étoilée, les appareils étant arrivés de nuit. Carl s'amusa du détail, tout en observant avec curiosité le désert aux plateaux clairsemés, dont l'un d'entre eux abritait l'imposant chantier spatial. Près d'un Ha'Tak en construction, une autre source de lumière brillait faiblement, qu'il identifia aussitôt –par simple déduction, aucune autre construction ne semblait s'élever à proximité.

Port Franc 7, sa destination.  
>Ces petites zones commerciales étaient présentes dans des systèmes éparpillées dans l'ensemble des territoires habités, zones extraterritoriales sous la houlette des autorités locales. Celles-ci, si elles n'avaient théoriquement pas leur mot à dire sur les transactions qui s'y effectuaient, étaient cependant particulièrement impliquées dans leurs activités, aussi bien légales qu'illégales. Offrant des opportunités de travail et de commerce bien plus importantes qu'un port normal de même taille, ils étaient l'incarnation-même de opportunisme et du capitalisme sauvage promus par Hébrida. Qui cependant préférait ne pas appliquer une telle "liberté entrepreneuriale" sur ses propres territoires ; par simple bon sens.<br>Les jaffa, eux, avaient accepté d'installer un tel complexe à proximité du chantier pour une longue liste de raisons. Toutes parfaitement valables pour la poignée de sénateurs qui avait signé l'autorisation. Tellement valables qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé avoir eu besoin de se justifier en détail auprès de ses collègues, surtout aussi peu de temps avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée, financée par des fonds qui l'étaient sans aucun doute tout autant. Sans aucun doute.

Suivant les instructions d'un contrôleur de vol en partie assoupi, il guida son engin vers l'un des hangars, où il s'immobilisa de manière aussi douce que possible. Lorsqu'il reçut enfin l'autorisation de quitter son chasseur et put rejoindre le reste du groupe de mercenaires, il eut du mal à cacher son regard curieux, découvrant l'installation semi-autonome qui s'étendait autour de lui.  
>Près du groupe de Planeurs se trouvaient les transports qu'il venait de finir d'escorter, près desquels un officier de la sécurité négociait avec la leader de son groupe, arrangeant les détails de leur court séjour. Plus loin, d'autres groupes d'appareils, Hébridan ou Goa'uld, s'agglutinaient en petits amas plus ou moins surveillés par le personnel local. Carl détaillait des yeux un transport armé Hébridan aux formes fonctionnelles et aux tourelles omniprésentes lorsqu'on vint lui donner un léger coup sur l'épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, pour voir le visage de son chef de groupe.<br>-On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme. En tout cas, pas dans les hangars. Tu viens ?  
>-Oh. Oui, répondit-il.<br>Elle attendit qu'ils entrent dans un couloir étroit pour lui demander :  
>-T'avais quoi, comme nom de guerre, avant de venir ?<br>-Euh, Halcyon, pourquoi ?  
>-C'est juste que je préfère éviter de crier ton nom sur les toits. Autant ne pas mâcher le boulot pour les oreilles indiscrètes. Mais bon, c'est assez moche, il faut bien le dire. Bon, je t'appellerai Hal tant qu'on sera ici. Ou jusqu'à ce que tu trouve un meilleur nom.<br>-Heu, d'accord.  
>-Très bien, dit-elle en arrivant devant un poste de garde.<br>Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux devant une cage encadrée par deux bureaux sommaires, eux-mêmes derrière un léger champ de force.  
>-Vos armes, dit platement l'un des gardes derrière son bureau.<br>-Il n'en n'a pas, répondit-elle tout en sortant quelque chose de ses vêtements. On vient pour lui en récupérer une.  
>Elle déposa ce que le jeune pilote reconnut comme un pistolet qu'il identifia tout de suite, suivis d'autres objets moins courants. Son regard fut attiré par une bague à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté la moindre attention, et qui lui apparaissait à présent d'un style peu terrien. Elle finit ce déballage par un petit objet d'un blanc osseux qu'il ne sut classifier, tant il lui était étranger, à mi-chemin du peigne, du stylo et de l'instrument de musique.<br>-Parfait, répondit le garde en pointant un appareil vers les armes avant de leur faire signe d'avancer. Passez dans la cage.  
>Elle obéit, rentrant sans un mot dans le dispositif de grande taille, qui se ferma derrière elle, et, quelques instants plus tard, émit un petit son. La cage s'ouvrit alors de l'autre côté et la laissa sortir, tandis que le garde lui rendait son équipement.<br>-A votre tour.  
>Carl s'exécuta, regardant d'un œil curieux le système dans lequel il s'enfermait. Puis, une fois de plus, celui-ci s'ouvrit, et il rejoint rapidement son chef de groupe, qui terminait de ranger ses armes sur elle.<br>-Ils ont juste mis un traceur dessus, pour savoir qui est responsable de quelle fusillade, dit-elle en reprenant son chemin.  
>-Et… il y en a souvent, de ces… fusillades ?<br>-Pas tout le temps, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils prennent ce genre de précaution. Donc, fais pas le con, regarde personne de travers, et ça devrait sûrement bien se passer.  
>-Sûrement ?<br>-Si tout le monde se met à tirer, tu te planques, tu m'obéis, et, surtout, tu fais tout ce que les gardes disent. Ils ont tendance à être assez radicaux avec ceux qui ne les écoutent pas. Et je ne vais pas me les mettre à dos juste pour tes beaux yeux, qu'on soit bien clairs.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Parfait. D'abord, on prend un verre, et ensuite, je te montre le marché. Tu devrais pouvoir te trouver de l'équipement.  
>-Euh, juste une question, maintenant que j'y pense… Ils n'acceptent pas les euros ou les cartes bancaires, ici, hein ?<br>-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Tu pourrais les changer sur une ou deux planètes Hébridans, mais pas ici.  
>-Pardon ? Je plaisantais, là. Ils acceptent vraiment…<br>-Bien sûr que oui. Ce sont des commerçants avant tout. En cherchant un peu, on pourrait même s'arranger pour les changer ici. Mais bon, le côté "pas hurler dans toute la galaxie : salut, je viens de la Terre" limite un peu les possibilités à ce niveau-là. Non, tu es mercenaire, tu te souviens ? Tu as une solde. Pas énorme, mais correcte. En tout cas, suffisante pour récupérer ce qu'il faut ici. J'ai embarqué une partie des tes fonds avec moi. Autant que tu évites de te balader avec quelques centaines de shesh'ta sans avoir de quoi les défendre, non ?  
>-Oh, oui.<br>-Allez, on y est presque. Tu vas voir, je suis déjà venue ici, et s'ils n'ont pas trop changé, ils font d'excellents cocktails.  
>-Vous êtes sûre que…<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Vous savez… pendant le service, alcool, piloter ?<br>-T'es vraiment jamais sorti, hein ?  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Demande un neutraliseur après ton verre. Ca élimine une bonne partie de l'ivresse.  
>-Oh.<br>-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde, on dirait.  
><em>On dirait,<em> reconnut-il silencieusement, alors qu'ils arrivaient, au détour d'un couloir, en vue du bar.  
>Celui-ci, légèrement poussiéreux, était largement occupé par des dizaines de clients de plusieurs espèces différentes, causant par leurs discussions un brouhaha incessant qui se combinait à l'éclairage tamisé pour donner un air particulièrement glauque à l'ensemble.<br>_J'y crois pas. Ils l'ont fait exprès, y'a pas d'autre explication…_ se dit-il, incrédule, en regardant la salle, devant lui, qui était quasiment caricaturale par son respect des clichés du bar pour criminels et contrebandiers. Il chercha du regard un ventilateur de plafond, et soupira intérieurement en constatant son absence. _C'est n'importe quoi, là… Un bar à je ne sais pas combien de centaines d'années-lumière de la Terre, et ils trouvent le moyen de nous faire un remix des années 30. Enfin, déjà, il n'y a ni ventilo, ni alien au saxophone…_  
>-Le propriétaire ne serait pas un peu fan des films noirs, par hasard ? demanda-t-il, avec le peu de flegme qu'il pouvait rassembler.<br>-Totalement, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Mais ça marche bien, tu trouves pas ?  
>-Si, si, absolument, conclut-il, peu convaincu.<br>_D'abord le mécano, puis le bar…Ouais, et si un fermier et un vieillard me demandent de les embarquer pour Alderaan, c'est décidé, je me tire, mercenaire ou pas mercenaire. Et puis, en plus, j'ai même pas de quoi tirer le premier… C'est vrai, quoi ! Ca commence comme ça, et après, on n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'on se retrouve poursuivi par toute la galaxie !_ rajouta-t-il intérieurement, en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se prendre le visage entre les mains.

Marchant rapidement dans les coursives, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était au bord de la panique, sa discussion avec Atlantis l'ayant mis sur la défensive tout en remettant tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle était, en question.

Une fois de plus.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, du moins pas directement, et les souvenirs ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit, venant se surimposer à la réalité. Instinctivement, elle tenta de communiquer à nouveau avec le pilote, qui était, elle le savait, dans le même état qu'elle. Désorienté, perdu, à la limite de la rupture.<br>_Elle va nous détruire. Nous utiliser, nous modifier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de nous,_ se dit-elle. _Mais tu le savais, hein ? On le savait tous…_  
>Par intermittence, les couloirs vides devenaient occupés, les cloisons immaculées présentaient des traces d'usure, invisibles pour un humain. Mais elle n'était plus humaine. Ou l'était-elle encore ? La confusion venait se rajouter aux souvenirs dissonants, dont l'assimilation brutale venait à la fois conforter et contredire la réalité.<br>La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, haletante, pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Fermant les yeux, Shanti tenta de faire le vide, de repousser les images qui venaient sans cesse lui imposer la vie d'autres personnes, d'autres êtres, disparus dans un passé qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Retenant sa respiration quelques secondes, elle expira d'un coup avant de reprendre sa marche, tandis que sa vision se faisait plus nette, que les souvenirs semblaient être repoussés pour le moment. L'accalmie se poursuivit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le poste de contrôle de la frégate, où elle vit Campbell, avachi sur l'un des fauteuils, respirant bruyamment.  
>-Ca va ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.<br>-… ne peux pas… il faut… murmurait-il  
>-Ho ! Reprends-toi ! dit-elle avant d'être prise d'un vertige et de tomber près de la chaise, amortissant maladroitement sa chute.<p>

_La salle de contrôle était spacieuse, mais sans gaspillage ni luxe. Comme le reste de l'architecture spatiale Ancienne, la pièce était un croisement entre l'élégance et la fonctionnalité, qui ne sacrifiait ni l'une ni l'autre.  
>Un témoin subtil, mais permanent, de la maitrise qu'avaient ses semblables de la construction de vaisseaux comme le sien. Son regard se posa sur l'un de ses membres d'équipage, qui réécrivait le programme de l'un des capteurs spécialisés. Elle savait apprécier la compétence et l'instinct finement rôdé dont savaient faire preuve l'ensemble des personnes à son bord, ressentant chaque succès et chaque échec comme les siens propres. Les deux étaient courants, alors que les hypothèses étaient élaborées au fur et à mesure des expériences, chaque nouveau test triant et éliminant les possibilités jusqu'à garder une théorie correspondant à la réalité. Ou jusqu'à ce que son équipage soit à court de théories.<br>Au fil des voyages, Atropos avait appris l'immensité de l'univers d'une manière implacable, alors que ses convictions sur la physique subatomique, la biologie et l'astrophysique avaient souvent été remises en cause. Elle avait, avec le reste de l'équipage, imaginé des tests, mesuré leurs résultats, et, suffisamment souvent, accepté de renoncer à ce qu'elle jugeait vrai pour accepter ce que la réalité lui indiquait comme étant vrai.  
>Son vaisseau, mastodonte vif qui parcourait une petite zone d'une galaxie que ses prédécesseurs avaient commencé à cartographier plusieurs générations auparavant, n'était pas qu'un simple appareil de reconnaissance scientifique. Il abritait en son sein une fabrique de Portes, insérées dans les nombreux emplacements libres des Réseaux, afin de permettre le contact des éventuelles civilisations qui se développeraient sur ces terres inconnues. Malgré sa taille et les ressources qu'avaient coûté sa fabrication, il n'était qu'un élément parmi d'autres du programme d'exploration et d'élargissement des Réseaux. Celui-ci avait débuté peu de temps après la création de la Porte, et s'il était ambitieux, demeurait aussi réaliste et mesuré que possible.<br>Ainsi, si la vision du projet était universelle, ses moyens demeuraient concentrés sur une galaxie à la fois, au vu de l'immensité de la tâche. Dans un accord aussi rare que total, les scientifiques comme les gestionnaires avaient unanimement rejeté comme inefficace, dangereuse et irresponsable l'option de lancer des poseurs de Portes dans un voyage sans retour. Un avis qu'elle partageait totalement, assimilant comme chacun à bord la taille colossale de ne serait-ce qu'une seule galaxie. Il y avait suffisamment à faire et à découvrir pour ne pas se complaire dans des illusions de grandeur en partant à des milliards d'années-lumière.  
>Le système qu'elle quittait avait été cartographié dans son ensemble, et elle savait qu'une fois les manœuvres réglementaires effectuées, elle irait rejoindre l'une des équipes qui travaillaient sur les formes de vie trouvées dans la géante gazeuse proche. Leur structure moléculaire de base avait beau être différente de celle d'espèces carbonées plus communes espèces carbonées classiques, elles étaient néanmoins sur le chemin de l'évolution, et, selon les premières conclusions, pouvaient potentiellement arriver à la conscience. Son vaisseau avait donc déposé le cadeau d'une espèce au reste de l'univers, une Porte. Son dispositif de contrôle était calibré sur un Réseau spécifique aux atmosphères d'hydrogène et de méthane, tout comme le Réseau principal reliait les planètes à atmosphère d'oxygène et d'azote. Dans quelques dizaines de millions d'années, dans le meilleur des cas, les habitants de la géante pourraient partir vers d'autres lieux et découvrir à leur tour l'univers.<br>Son travail était loin d'être terminé, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas parcouru un dixième de la minuscule portion du quadrant galactique, mais le temps passait vite. Trop vite, même, comme le lui rappelaient les rapports périodiques que son vaisseau recevait sur l'évolution du conflit._

_Chassant la pensée parasite, elle donna un ordre silencieux, et l'engin scientifique entra en hyperespace pour un saut de puce vers sa destination suivante._

Le pilote devant elle n'avait pas changé d'état, toujours immobile, et elle se redressa, cherchant à le ramener à la réalité. La jeune femme le secoua, tout en lui parlant, aussi bien verbalement que mentalement.  
>-Reprends-toi ! C'est juste une illusion, lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle le sentait perdre pied dans la masse de souvenirs qui devaient le submerger.<br>Pendant de très longues secondes, Shanti réfléchit à ses différentes options pour l'aider, ne sachant absolument pas comment son coéquipier pourrait réagir à chacune d'entre elles. Refusant de l'assommer pour la simple raison que, avec ce que lui avaient fait subir Atlantis comme changements, elle risquait davantage de le tuer que de le plonger dans l'inconscience, sa liste était limitée.  
><em>Peut-être… peut-être faire comme avec le docteur Jackson,<em> se dit-elle soudainement. _Je pourrais essayer de retrouver Tom, où qu'il soit, dans ces souvenirs. Et de le sortir de là._  
>Cherchant dans ses propres souvenirs le moment de sa rencontre avec l'archéologue accompagné de mercenaires, elle se concentra pour retrouver précisément ce qu'Atlantis lui avait fait faire pour accéder à l'inconscient de l'homme.<br>Reproduisant avec précaution les mêmes actions que quelques jours plus tôt, elle sentit ses sens s'étendre en direction du pilote, comprenant infiniment mieux ce qu'elle faisait qu'alors. Concentrée, elle donna la priorité à la précision et la finesse, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre contact.  
>Puis, brusquement, un tsunami d'émotions vint la renverser. D'abord métaphoriquement, puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son équilibre, littéralement. La jeune femme ressentit l'incompréhension et la peur de Campbell alors qu'il ré-émergeait du quelconque souvenir où elle l'avait trouvé emprisonné.<br>-Shanti ! l'entendit-elle dire alors qu'elle se relevait, prenant appui sur le sol tiède de la salle.  
>-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Tu étais…<br>-Je… je crois que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
>-Des souvenirs. Notre I.A. favorite a décidé qu'on irait bien mieux si on avait les souvenirs d'une demi-douzaine d'Anciens dans notre petit crâne. Et, "normalement", dit-elle en soulignant les guillemets d'un geste de mains, ça ne devrait pas détruire nos propres souvenirs.<br>-C'est une mauvaise blague ?  
>-Je parle d'Atlantis, là.<br>-Pas une blague, donc, conclut-il. J'y crois pas. Atlantis ! Si vous essayez de nous tuer, vous pourriez pas le faire simplement ? C'est juste… juste…  
>-Nécessaire, l'interrompit la voix de l'I.A. Comme je l'ai expliqué au lieutenant Bhosle, si vous disposez à présent des compétences et des moyens requis tant pour le court que le long-terme, vous n'avez pas l'expérience permettant d'en faire un usage optimal. Or, étant donné les enjeux, je ne peux me permettre de prendre des risques, surtout vu le faible nombre d'agents à ma disposition.<br>-Vous pourriez en recruter d'autres, non ? demanda le pilote. Qu'on soit pas tous seuls dans cette galère.  
>-Cela viendra, lieutenant Campbell, en temps voulu. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, multiplier le nombre d'individus impliqués serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose, puisque je ne dispose pas d'assez de temps pour les entrainer correctement. Et une erreur… humaine… à certaines étapes critiques de l'opération aurait des conséquences terminales pour notre objectif immédiat, à savoir la fin durable des hostilités. La quantité, ici, n'est pas une qualité. Rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé à vos semblables lorsqu'ils ont commis l'erreur de froisser des adversaires infiniment plus avancés qu'eux-mêmes.<br>-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Shanti. Si on a besoin d'expérience, pourquoi celle-là ? Je veux dire, ceux que vous m'avez envoyés, ils ne vont servir à rien pour ce job. A part le premier, mais c'est tout.  
>-Ne vous ai-je déjà pas dit qu'ils seront indispensables ?<br>-Mais en quoi ? Une… artiste ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?  
>-Vous comprendrez, tôt ou tard, même si je ne peux pas vous l'indiquer pour le moment.<br>Du coin de l'esprit, elle sentit quelque chose chez le pilote changer, juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour aller s'appuyer contre une cloison. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.  
>-Ca va, Tom ?<br>-Oui… je crois, dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle, pour croiser son regard.  
>Elle y lut une lassitude mêlée d'une peur qui n'osait dire son nom.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-elle, avant de finalement poser la question fatidique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a envoyé ? Comme souvenirs ?  
>-Il s'appelait… je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr. C'était un vieux soldat, de l'infanterie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a… commença-t-il avant de soupirer. Il était devenu instructeur, il devait avoir… j'en sais rien, juste qu'il était trop vieux pour être d'active, ça devait être pas mal pour les Anciens.<br>Le pilote tourna la tête, le regard lointain, malgré la taille restreinte de la pièce.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Shanti.<br>-Elles sont mortes. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, dit-il en serrant les poings, faiblement. Ce n'était pas sa faute.  
>-Qui ?<br>-Rind, Gaeriel. Il les avait formées, toutes les deux, pendant… longtemps. Très longtemps. Elles étaient devenues ses filles… non, plus que ça. Je peux pas t'expliquer, ça va au-delà… Et puis…  
>Il frappa brusquement la cloison, prenant Shanti au dépourvu et provoquant son sursaut.<br>-Merde ! Merde… Pourquoi ça, Atlantis ? Pourquoi m'avoir balancé _ça_ ?  
>-J'en suis navrée, lieutenant Campbell, mais cela était nécessaire. Vous comprendrez par la suite…<br>Shanti eut quasiment un second sursaut en entendant les derniers mots de l'I.A., n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un second coup sourd sur la cloison proche.<br>La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement du pilote et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.  
>-Tom, calme-toi ! C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est même pas toi !<br>-Morts… tous morts, chuchota-t-il. Et c'était qu'une escarmouche… On sait rien, Shanti, rien du tout. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont tenu aussi longtemps ?  
>-Calme-toi, répéta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son contrôle d'elle-même n'était qu'apparent, qu'elle était elle aussi à la limite de craquer. On va s'en sortir. On va faire ce job, et ça ira mieux. Ca ira mieux, répéta-t-elle, en sachant qu'elle se mentait, et que Campbell le savait aussi bien qu'elle.<br>Il se laissa glisser au sol, sur les genoux, et elle se mit à sa hauteur, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre son regard. Le brusque changement d'attitude du pilote l'avait surprise, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, d'une manière qui contrastait avec l'impression de professionnalisme teintée de légèreté qui le caractérisait. Son instinct lui indiqua de faire particulièrement attention, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Que, quoi qu'Atlantis lui ait envoyé, il n'avait pas été prêt, malgré sa plus grande expérience qu'elle sur le terrain, malgré ses réactions apparemment calmes et contrôlées depuis leur évasion du _Daedalus_.  
>-Elle n'aurait pas dû…<br>-Pas dû quoi ? répondit-elle doucement.  
>-Je n'av… Il n'avait pas fini de la former. Elle était douée, très douée. Et il y avait une reco à faire, un avant-poste abandonné. Dans un no man's land que les vaisseaux ne pouvaient pas attaquer. Elle avait insisté pour en faire partie. J'aur… Il aurait dû refuser. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête.<br>-Calme. C'est arrivé il y a des millénaires, tu ne pouvais rien y faire.  
>-J'aurais dû… Elle est partie avec son groupe. Et puis… des Fléaux. Des dizaines de Fléaux.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>-Des Wraith, conçus pour se battre contre les Anciens… pour les anéantir… comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu en arriver à ça…<br>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser dériver sur le sujet.  
>-On… Ils ont fui. Rien d'autre à faire. Pas assez nombreux, une embuscade. Mais il y avait… des blessés. Il fallait les stabiliser, ils ne pouvaient pas être déplacés. On s'est retranchés dans l'avant-poste. Ca a duré des heures. Ils attaquaient, ils… murmura-t-il, le regard lointain, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et elle, elle tenait. Une lionne, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres, à ceux qui se battaient depuis le début de la guerre. J… Il était fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle était devenue sous son aile. Lorsqu'elle ne repoussait pas les Fléaux, elle aidait les autres à tenir… Je ne sais pas si un seul d'entre nous s'en serait sorti si elle m'av… l'avait écouté.<br>-Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire… tenta maladroitement Shanti.  
>-Non… si… elle tenait, alors que les autres tombaient. Les blessés étaient transportables, et on est partis vers la Porte. On était plus que huit. Sur vingt deux ! Les autres… ils les avaient…<br>-Je…  
>-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Shanti ! Les Fléaux, ils ne se contentent pas de tuer, ils…<br>-Calme-toi ! C'est fini ! C'est fini…  
>-Ils étaient juste derrière nous, on en avait perdu trois autres. Des camarades. Des amis. Je les connaissais depuis des années, et ils s'étaient fait faucher, comme les autres. Mais on était à la Porte. On y était arrivés, et elle était à quelques mètres derrière moi alors que je l'activais. Je la voyais, elle était là, à couvert, prête à nous rejoindre quand moi et Meguis sortions les deux blessés. Je les pousse dans le vortex et je me retourne pour lui dire de venir… finit-il alors que sa voix s'estompait, les membres tremblant malgré l'emprise de Shanti.<br>-C'est bon, tout va bien… dit-elle en essayant de paraître assurée.  
>-Gaeriel. Elle était là, elle courait, et puis… l'instant d'après, plus rien. Juste ça. Je pouvais quasiment la toucher, elle était presque à l'abri, après nous avoir sauvés, les quatre autres survivants, quand ils l'ont touchée. Elle n'a pas souffert… Ca l'a juste vaporisée. Instantané. Comme ça. Elle était tout ce que j'avais vu dans cette gamine. Elle avait fini par devenir tout ce qu'aurait pu espérer un vieux soldat. Et puis plus rien. Plus rien… Plus rien…<p>

Il ne pleurait même plus, il était juste ailleurs, et Shanti le serra plus fort, maudissant une fois de plus Atlantis.

Le docteur Jackson, pour utiliser un euphémisme, était contrarié. Les évènements récents n'avaient en effet pas été particulièrement agréables pour lui, et, le plus important pour lui, se dévoilaient comme autant d'énigmes dont il n'avait pas un semblant de début de solution. Des suspicions, des idées folles, mais aucune piste sérieuse sur laquelle se lancer.  
>Puis était venue l'apparition de la veille. Celle-ci était venue balayer les quelques espoirs de maitriser une situation qui allait sans nul doute lui donner de sérieux et fréquents maux de tête.<br>_Beaucoup trop de coïncidences. SG-22 qui s'évade, attaque Dakara et me tombe dessus par le plus grand des hasards. Un espion jaffa qui a survécu à leur assaut pour se retrouver chez Vala, les autres qui recommencent à attaquer sans préavis, les jaffa qui décident de _nous _attaquer dans la foulée, et puis ça, maintenant. Beaucoup trop de choses. C'est évident que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Et si c'était Atlantis, pourquoi agir dans notre dos et de façon aussi peu subtile ? Non, elle n'a rien à gagner avec des provocations. Elle pourrait agir sans qu'on s'en rende compte ou bien ouvertement. Mais ça… c'est inutile. Alors pourquoi ? Ou qui d'autre ?_  
>-Docteur McKay, des idées ? demanda Weir en se tournant vers le responsable scientifique de l'expédition.<br>-J'ai vu le service météo, et ils n'y comprennent rien. En gros, ils hésitent entre m'accuser d'avoir déclenché un nouveau cataclysme improbable et de prétendre que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion d'optique très réaliste.  
>-Donc…<br>-Donc, ils sont d'accord avec notre HAL 9000 : c'est juste impossible, et ils vont faire comme d'habitude : pleurer un bon coup, mettre quelques personnes sur l'analyse des données et garder ça de côté jusqu'à ce que ça aie le moindre sens. En attendant… autant dire que c'est la faute à un Ancien, conclut l'irascible Canadien en faisant référence à la formulation que ses confrères avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser pour remplir les dossiers après avoir été confrontés à des phénomènes plus inexplicables que la normale.  
>-Je vois, répondit la diplomate. Rien de neuf à ce sujet, Atlantis ?<br>-Rien de sûr, docteur Weir, répondit la voix féminine. Plusieurs de mes senseurs spécialisés ont été neutralisés durant l'intempérie, et les données dont je dispose sont en contradiction avec la majorité de mes connaissances météorologiques.  
>-Majorité ? releva Jackson. Vous avez donc déjà vu la même chose ou presque ?<br>-Oui, docteur. Mais je pense que mes rares expériences avec des Ascendants ne représentent pas une base de données suffisamment fiable pour émettre des hypothèses utiles. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'affirmer quoi que ce soit avec certitude, alors je n'ai pas de meilleure conclusion que celle présentée par le docteur McKay ici présent.  
>-… D'accord, répondit-il laconiquement, son esprit visité par des souvenirs anciens, alors qu'une autre tempête avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Non sans avoir anéanti auparavant les assaillants d'un certain temple.<br>-Des questions, qui que ce soit ? demanda Weir, avant d'attendre quelques secondes. Très bien. Amiral Davenport, si vous voulez bien…  
>-Merci, répondit l'officier général. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à présent <em>de facto<em> en état de guerre avec la Nation Jaffa. La situation est encore plus ou moins stable, étant donné le climat politique de notre côté comme du leur, mais des hostilités frontales peuvent débuter à n'importe quel moment.  
>Il laissa l'information faire son chemin, puis reprit :<br>-En conséquence, j'ai reçu l'ordre de rapatrier une partie de la flotte de défense dans la Voie Lactée. Quatre de nos croiseurs de bataille et leurs vaisseaux de soutien vont repartir dans moins de six heures, sous le commandement du vice-amiral Padorine. Je resterai aux commandes des autres appareils, mais j'ai aussi été informé que notre soutien logistique serait fortement réduit et que le _Daedalus_ restera en protection de Sol pour la durée de la crise.  
>-Donc, plus de matériel lourd pendant quelques mois, c'est ça ? demanda Jackson.<br>-Exactement, docteur. Cela veut dire que nous allons être, jusqu'à la fin de la crise et le retour à des capacités de transport adéquates, dans une situation militaire à peu près semblable à celle d'il y a cinq ou six ans. Nos moyens seront suffisants pour faire face à d'éventuelles escarmouches avec les forces Wraith, mais le moindre engagement de haute intensité épuiserait très vite nos stocks de munitions et de pièces détachées. Général Sheppard ?  
>-Selon les renseignements, indiqua le Marine, les Wraith ont au moins une quarantaine de vaisseaux-ruches en activité dans notre secteur de la galaxie. Une puissance de feu qui pourrait nous mettre sérieusement en danger s'il leur venait l'envie de nous dire bonjour. Nos troupes vont donc se redéployer pour les occuper loin d'ici, mais ça veut dire aussi que les expéditions scientifiques vont être réduites au strict minimum. Et, oui, Rodney, je te regarde. Quand je dis "minimum", c'est limité à ce qui ne peut physiquement pas être repoussé et qui est indispensable à la survie de l'expédition ou qui a des gains au moins du niveau d'un croiseur Ancien encore dans l'emballage. Pour le reste, on a d'autres priorités, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Daniel. Pareil de votre côté, docteur Jackson.<br>-Evidemment, répondit ce dernier, qui savait de toute façon que, ces derniers temps, les choses intéressantes se passaient sur la Cité plutôt qu'ailleurs.  
>-Bon, reprit Sheppard. Notre gros problème, c'est que nos copains vont se rendre compte tôt ou tard qu'on ne vient plus détruire leurs croiseurs quand ils font leurs courses. Dès qu'ils auront compris ça, leurs ruches auront du temps libre, et on aura un problème encore plus gros directement chez nous. La bonne nouvelle, par contre, c'est qu'on a encore un assez gros stock de missiles en tous genres et que les locaux apprennent vite.<br>Daniel retint une légère grimace en repensant aux sociétés qui se voyaient irréversiblement changées sous l'influence des Marines de Sheppard. Mais il savait que la stratégie appliquée par le jeune général était probablement la moins mauvaise des solutions pour ces peuplades autrement condamnées à servir de garde-manger aux Wraith. Sur le continent se trouvait un camp d'entrainement dans lequel d'anciens fermiers et chasseurs apprenaient à se servir de lance-missiles portatifs dont la présence rendait beaucoup plus risqués les raids des Darts. Jackson, comme le reste de la population d'Atlantis, avait immédiatement reconnu une variation de la stratégie utilisée lors de l'invasion soviétique de l'Afghanistan et avait revu à la hausse son estime pour le militaire.  
>En quelques semaines, les attaques par Dart s'étaient fortement réduites, et les croiseurs s'étaient mis à assumer le rôle de collecte. Davenport n'avait alors pas attendu pour lancer ses propres forces dans des raids-éclairs qui laissaient derrière eux un nuage de plasma à la place du croiseur. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, les ruches elles-mêmes étaient forcées de procéder à leur propre ravitaillement, tâche d'autant plus difficile que les rares cibles potentielles se voyaient convoitées par plusieurs clans simultanément. Année après année, le manque de nourriture, les conflits internes et l'effondrement des capacités de leurs escortes avait fini par briser toute initiative de la part des Ruches.<p>

Au prix d'attaques massives sur certaines des planètes les plus peuplées de Pégase, que l'Humanité ne put toutes défendre.

Mais la donne venait de changer, sans que les jaffa ne se rendent compte de ces conséquences.  
>-Je vais devoir réquisitionner la salle de la Porte, continua le général.<br>-Pardon ? s'étrangla McKay à l'idée de voir le hall d'entrée de la Cité occupé par les troupes de son meilleur ennemi.  
>-On va devoir continuer les attaques contre les croiseurs, Rodney. Sans ça, tout s'effondre. Dès que quelqu'un nous envoie un signal pour nous prévenir d'une attaque, on lance un Jumper sur place avec un désignateur laser. Suivi de deux missiles antinavires par la Porte. Ca devrait continuer à les tenir à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on n'envoie plus de vaisseaux.<br>-Euh, John, commença McKay. Je sais que je ne suis pas le génie militaire dans cette pièce, si d'ailleurs cet oxymore veut dire quelque chose, mais je vois un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils activent la Porte de l'extérieur… comme à chacune de leurs attaques ?  
>-C'est exactement pour ça que je vous ai tout expliqué. On a ce problème, et il faut qu'on s'arrange pour avoir un préavis suffisant pour avoir accès à la planète visée et détruire le croiseur avant qu'il ne soit dans l'atmosphère. Les locaux n'apprécient pas les quinze mégatonnes sur leur village.<br>-Je les comprends, murmura Weir.  
>-Je suis en mesure de vous aider, général Sheppard.<br>-Vous ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Pirater la Porte pour couper leur connexion ?  
>-L'idée est intéressante, mais ne résout pas le problème du préavis et des dommages diplomatiques liés à l'utilisation d'un dispositif à fusion à proximité de populations civiles alliées. En revanche, je peux vous donner temporairement accès à certains dispositifs de détection et de communication à moyenne portée.<br>-Temporairement ? demanda Daniel.  
>-Effectivement. Je vous serai grée de me les remettre à nouveau une fois vos problèmes logistiques résolus.<br>-Stop, intervint le Marine. Aucune chance. Je n'aime pas être d'accord avec Rodney, mais aucune chance que je laisse une I.A. toucher à mon job.  
>-Et que ferai-je, général, répondit doucement la voix désincarnée. Saboter les systèmes de détection pour vous empêcher de mener votre mission à bien ?<br>-Par… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.  
>-Si je désirais faciliter une attaque Wraith sur mes installations, il me suffirait de diffuser un message en clair contenant la disposition défensive de vos unités, leur équipement, niveau de ravitaillement et un moyen de vérifier mes intentions néfastes. En aucun cas je ne chercherais à passer par vous pour réaliser ce travail. Ce serait un excès de complications pour une chose simple. De plus, je pense pouvoir affirmer de manière crédible que nos intérêts sont liés dans cette situation. Rappelez-vous que j'ai connu de première main le conflit qui a mené au départ de mes créateurs. Je ne vais donc pas commettre l'erreur de vouloir les utiliser pour me débarrasser de vous… Ce que je pourrais faire toute seule sans la moindre difficulté, dois-je vous le rappeler <em>à nouveau<em> ? conclu-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
>-Non, je crois que c'est bon, soupira McKay. Le message est passé.<br>-Informez-en alors le général Sheppard, qu'il en tienne compte en planifiant sa stratégie.  
>-Puisque vous parlez de travailler ensemble pour passer cette crise, reprit Weir en essayant de désamorcer la situation alors qu'elle craignait que son cow-boy de général ne dise la phrase de trop. Comment est-ce que vous pourr… non, voudriez nous aider ?<br>-Excellente question, docteur Weir. Mes senseurs longue portée sont en mesure de repérer toute approche d'engins Wraith sur plusieurs dizaines d'années-lumière, de façon à vous donner un préavis suffisant pour lancer des raids préventifs. De plus, le cas échéant, et uniquement en cas de nécessité avérée, je pourrai vous fournir des informations tactiques sur les vulnérabilités des vaisseaux-ruches. Vulnérabilités apparemment bien plus nombreuses que dans mes estimations les plus optimistes, je dois le souligner.  
>-Comment ça ? demanda Davenport, essayant de glaner autant d'informations que possible sur ses adversaires désignés.<br>Très simple, amiral. Comme vous l'avez supposé auparavant, la majorité de leurs systèmes sont encore désactivés, ce principalement à cause du faible nombre de ruches réveillées et des problèmes de ravitaillement dont souffrent ces dernières. Vous n'avez donc pas eu à contrer les systèmes offensifs et défensifs principaux, ni même les armements électroniques et psioniques dont disposent ces vaisseaux. C'est pour cette raison que vos vaisseaux sont encore en orbite et non dispersés dans ce système stellaire et d'autres en poussière d'atomes.  
>-Oh, fut la seule réponse de l'amiral. A ce point ?<br>-En effet. Mais pour revenir à notre conversation, je peux fournir, si le combat se déroule dans ce système, un soutien de guerre électronique lourd, et, si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation, je pourrai prendre le contrôle de vos unités disponibles afin d'en maximiser l'efficacité opérationnelle.  
>-Stop, l'interrompit Davenport. Prendre le contrôle de nos croiseurs ?<br>-En effet. Si vous m'autorisez à accéder à votre réseau de commandement et de contrôle, je pourrai faire bénéficier à ces navires d'un gain de coordination et d'efficience assez spectaculaire. Considérez cela comme un multiplicateur de force.  
>-Hum, répondit Weir. Sans vouloir empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l'amiral, je pense pouvoir dire que ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver, Atlantis. Mais merci de…<br>-En fait, l'interrompit l'amiral d'un air entendu, en se redressant sur sa chaise, le haut-commandement m'a envoyé des consignes à ce propos. J'ai l'autorisation, dans le cas où la situation est absolument critique et que la survie immédiate de l'expédition est en jeu, d'accepter une telle proposition.  
>Les quelques instants suivants ne furent qu'un brouhaha d'exclamations et de débuts de réaction, jusqu'à ce que Weir fasse signe aux participants de se taire.<br>-Amiral, commença McKay, vous vous rendez compte de…  
>-Rodney a raison, reprit Daniel, avec une pensée sur l'étrangeté de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.<br>-Les ordres indiquent que cette décision serait laissée à mon entière discrétion, docteur. Sachez cependant que, dans un tel cas, les réseaux ne seraient débloqués qu'une fois les hyperpropulseurs et les communications à longue-distance de nos vaisseaux détruits physiquement. Les équipages ont déjà placé assez d'explosifs pour réduire ces systèmes à l'état de ruines si jamais nous devions transférer le contrôle.  
>-Une décision prudente, approuva Atlantis.<br>-Heureux de voir que vous approuvez, répondit l'officier.  
>-Bien sûr. Je préfère que mes alliés fassent preuve de compétence et de bon sens autant que faire ce peut.<br>-Je propose une pause d'un quart d'heure, annonça Weir, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Amiral, puis-je avoir un moment avec vous ?  
>Quelques regards se croisèrent, et, les uns après les autres, les responsables civils se mirent à quitter la salle où ils savaient que la diplomate allait avoir une "discussion franche" avec le responsable de la flotte locale.<br>-Alors, demanda McKay en accompagnant Jackson hors de la salle de réunion. C'est pour quand, l'inévitable trahison ?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Et puis, techniquement, pour nous trahir, il faudrait qu'elle soit dans notre camp. Elle a clairement son propre agenda, et, pour l'instant, on rentre quelque part dedans.<br>-Quelque chose comme ça, oui, répondit le scientifique. Et est-ce qu'on a du neuf avec la gamine ?  
>-La… oh, Stern ?<br>-Oui, celle qui n'a pas grand-chose à faire dans ce foutoir.  
>-Rodney, Rodney… Carter et moi n'étions pas si vieux que ça quand s'est retrouvés à essayer de nous en sortir face aux Goa'uld. Pareil pour Halsey, elle a fait des étincelles, non ?<br>-D'accord, mais n'empêche… Je n'aime pas avoir une jeunotte en train de passer son temps avec une I.A. qui peut décider… je ne sais pas quoi.  
>-Elle a quand même vingt-neuf ans, Rodney. Et je préfère que ce soit elle qui discute plutôt que quelqu'un qui en sache un peu trop sur le Programme. Café ?<br>-Oh oui !  
>Jackson adressa un bref signe de tête à l'un des militaires patrouillant le quartier où résidaient la plupart des responsables de l'expédition humaine, et continua sa route vers un téléporteur pour se rendre à la cafétéria où il avait fait la rencontre. Sans se retourner, il sut que McKay était derrière lui, ruminant silencieusement sur l'I.A. et ses probables plans diaboliques.<br>Brusquement, il lâcha un petit rire avant de se retourner :  
>-On n'est pas dans Matrix, Rodney. Mais je suis sûr que si elle nous transforme en piles, vous serez un EPPZ.<br>-Pardon ? répondit McKay. Je n'avais rien dit.  
>-Hmm ? J'aurais juré…<br>-C'est bien à ça que je pensais, admit McKay alors que le téléporteur s'ouvrait devant eux. Bah, je dois parler tout seul…  
>-Ca arrive souvent aux grands génies, répondit Jackson d'un air sarcastique.<br>-Ca doit être ça, répondit-il sans relever.

Quelques instants et une brusque dépense d'énergie plus tard, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cafétéria, qui offrait à nouveau le paysage de l'océan au repos. Jackson se dirigea lentement vers la série de cafetières, contrastant avec le pas rapide du Canadien qui filait vers une machine isolée. Celle-ci, plus volumineuse que ses semblables, était recouverte d'équipements divers lui donnant une apparence de croisement tabou entre le XIXème et le XXIème siècle.  
>Jackson appuya sur un bouton, et, pendant le remplissage de son gobelet, regarda d'un air distrait son collègue sortir sa micro-ordinateur pour le manipuler frénétiquement pendant quelques instants avant de rentrer une combinaison sur le panneau de la cafetière tout en surveillant ses alentours.<br>Une fois le café chaud entre ses mains, l'archéologue retourna sur ses pas, à un rythme lent, alors que son regard était fixé sur la petite table où il avait été assis la veille au soir, durant la tempête. Autour de celle-ci, quelques taches de liquide noir étaient encore présentes, seuls témoins des évènements.  
><em>Ce n'est pas le style de Oma. Une démonstration de force, oui, mais pas gratuitement. Surtout qu'elle sait qu'on m'écoute si je dis de ne pas jouer au con. Alors pourquoi cette tempête ? Et apparaître aussi furtivement… Si elle voulait me dire qu'elle en avait fini avec Anubis, il y aurait eu d'autres méthodes… Non, ça ne colle pas. Vraiment pas… Si on parle de Oma, bien sûr. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, alors là… Mais pourquoi venir me voir ? J'ai dû bien semer le chaos, à l'époque, mais même comme ça, qui prendrait un tel risque ?<em>

_Et puis il y a Stern. Anna. Elle l'a vue, pas le moindre doute. Et si c'est une coïncidence, Apophis était un Tok'Râ, ouais… Rodney n'a pas tort… Ca, on est d'accord, depuis le début. Mais il faut faire attention, respecter les règles.  
>Si Atlantis veut jouer, alors jouons.<em>

Il remarqua la jeune femme, qui regardait dans la même direction que lui, sans nul doute en repensant aux mêmes évènements. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle tourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder l'océan.  
><em>Oui, Anna. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais je vais le trouver. Le tout, c'est de ne pas faire trop de vagues trop tôt.<em>

Dans une équipe SG, le rôle de commandant présente habituellement plus de responsabilités que dans toute autre situation, surtout au vu du nombre réduit d'effectifs et de moyens mis à disposition. La raison officielle est que ces équipes se retrouvent souvent dans une position politique ou diplomatique, à devoir gérer des situations de premier contact avec des alliés potentiels. Mais le chef de SG-22 avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que ce n'était pas tout, loin de là. Il arrivait, plus souvent que le commandement ne voulait l'admettre, que ces équipes se retrouvent face à des choses imprévisibles. Non pas parce qu'elles ont été surprises ou que les renseignements ont échoué à leur tâche –bien que ça arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Mais tout simplement parce que, quand l'on était régulièrement envoyé loin de la Terre, on faisait tôt ou tard face à quelque chose pour lequel rien ne pouvait préparer.  
>Trop souvent, il avait connu ce genre de situation, et ses cauchemars étaient là pour lui rappeler l'un des prix qu'un membre de ces équipes finissait tôt ou tard par payer. Mais, comme ses supérieurs à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Il était implicitement et explicitement attendu de lui qu'il fasse en sorte que son équipe revienne en un seul morceau, physiquement comme psychologiquement, et, fugitif ou pas, rien ne changeait son devoir envers les deux personnes sous ses ordres. Il leur hurlait dessus si nécessaire, avait appris quand se taire, quand les rappeler à l'ordre, et faisait son possible pour s'adapter à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle l'I.A. les avait plongés. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de commettre des erreurs, lui-même à bout et épuisé par les évènements, mais il avait cette responsabilité à assumer.<p>

Et il l'assumerait, savait-il en se levant avec difficulté après avoir subi un nouveau déferlement de souvenirs étrangers.

D'une pensée, il localisa ses deux coéquipiers dans la salle de contrôle où Atlantis les avait menés lors de leur arrivée à bord du vaisseau, poursuivis par les Marines du _Daedalus_. Se rendant compte aussitôt que la nouvelle lubie de l'I.A. les avait mis au bord de l'effondrement, il pressa le pas. La situation de Campbell l'inquiétait davantage que celle de sa plus jeune recrue. En effet, habituellement calme et suffisamment détaché pour faire preuve d'humour ou d'ironie dans ses remarques, il était pourtant déjà en train de craquer psychologiquement. Recevant quelques bribes de conversation émises de façon incohérente par ses deux subordonnés alors qu'ils tentaient de se soutenir mutuellement –avec peu de succès–, il eut confirmation que son pilote avait très mal réagi aux souvenirs envoyés par Atlantis, quels qu'ils soient.  
>Les siens l'avaient étonné plus que choqué, n'étant pas ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre de la part de quelqu'un avec ces moyens. Là où il aurait imaginé recevoir les mémoires de soldats et officiers –ou leurs équivalents– Anciens, pour le rendre plus compétent en tant que pion pour l'I.A., cette dernière lui avait transmis autre chose. Les souvenirs d'un militaire, Amoreth, qui arrivaient presque à égaler les siens propres en termes d'atrocités, l'amiral Ancien ayant connu au cours de sa longue carrière suffisamment de victimes de catastrophes naturelles et de criminalité à grande échelle. Mais également avec des scientifiques, des ingénieurs et autres artisans. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, se battant pour sortir et être posées à Atlantis, mais Maltez préférait éviter pour le moment de parler à l'I.A. avant d'avoir stabilisé la situation. L'I.A. savait faire durer une conversation, et sa priorité était de reprendre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent, pas de discuter.<br>Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au militaire pour retourner dans le couloir immaculé qui donnait accès au poste de commandement, et il se figea un instant, observant l'absence de détail, de motif, qui caractérisait les parois. Le navire, malgré ses capacités vantées par l'I.A., lui déplaisait tout particulièrement à cause de cet aspect, de son manque de personnalité propre. Lisse, élégant, efficace, mais sans les témoignages d'un passé, d'une histoire, des précédents équipages, de tout ce qui lui permettait de s'attacher à un vaisseau sur lequel il devait embarquer pendant une mission. Atlantis avait indiqué qu'ils allaient quitter la frégate pour disposer chacun de leur vaisseau lors de l'opération à venir, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentirait aucun regret en abandonnant un navire, se rendit-il compte en approchant la porte épaisse qui le séparait de ses deux coéquipiers.

Shanti entendit la cloison s'ouvrir derrière elle dans un souffle quasi-imperceptible, et ressentit la présence de son supérieur d'un coin de l'esprit, sans se dégager de son attention première. Le pilote semblait plus stable à présent, tremblant de temps à autre alors que son regard se perdait dans le lointain, la forçant à le ramener à la réalité.  
>-Tout va bien, Tom. Calme-toi, ne joue pas son jeu.<br>-Son jeu ? répondit-il faiblement.  
>-Atlantis, murmura-t-elle en le fixant du regard. Elle veut nous faire craquer. Tiens le coup. Ce n'est pas toi, et tu ne les as jamais connues jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas qui elles sont, mais ce n'est pas à nous de les pleurer. Ca fait trop longtemps… il y aurait trop de monde.<p>

_Les documents étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle, dans un ordre que nul autre n'aurait pu appréhender. Hologrammes, projections mentales, maquettes mobiles, verres mnémoniques, et même feuilles manuscrites étaient présentes, comme autant de reliques d'un temps connu mais oublié. Ceux et celles avant elle avaient conservé les souvenirs de cette époque, mais ceux-ci s'étaient progressivement estompés malgré la mémoire quasi-photographique de ses semblables. Les faits, les dates, les noms, étaient encore relativement bien connus (même si les spécialistes ne juraient que par la méconnaissance du public sur leur domaine), mais ils n'étaient que cela, et rien de plus.  
>L'ambition d'Aisa était de changer cette situation. Il fallait que le plus grand nombre comprenne plus que ne sache, ressente au lieu d'apprendre.<br>La révélation lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait cherché des renseignements supplémentaires pour l'un de ses romans. Le personnage historique qu'elle avait décidé d'inclure avait une histoire, une personnalité, et sa conscience lui disait de le respecter du mieux possible. Elle avait alors recherché ce qu'elle pouvait sur lui, tentant de le comprendre, de le cerner.  
>C'est là que les choses s'étaient compliquées.<br>Rapidement, il lui apparut que, pour le comprendre, elle devait mieux se renseigner sur ses proches, sur les évènements qui l'avaient forgé, qui en avaient fait l'homme d'Etat puis le criminel dont l'Histoire s'était souvenue. Elle s'exécuta, traça son portrait pour une courte scène, et reprit l'écriture de l'ouvrage, qui remporta un autre succès.  
>Mais celui-ci était creux, son intérêt ayant quitté ce texte des semaines auparavant. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, et, logiquement, à sa famille, ses amis, ses ennemis, tous ceux et celles qui l'avaient influencé au cours de sa longue vie. Elle avait alors, après une longue réflexion, décidé d'entamer son Projet : rejeter le Tabou qui entourait l'époque et le personnage, au travers d'une fresque historique, composée d'autant de romans que nécessaire, dans lesquels elle témoignerait des individus derrière l'Histoire.<br>Ses relecteurs avaient voulu l'en dissuader, comme sa famille et ses amis, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard, après deux premières années de recherche au sein des médiathèques les plus prestigieuses qui soient. Elle en avait appris suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de reculer, tant pour elle que pour tous ses lecteurs potentiels, et avait pris l'interface neuronale pour commencer son Œuvre. Celle qui la définirait plus que tous ses autres écrits.  
>Cent quarante années avaient passé, et avec elles, les craintes s'étaient transformées en opposition, en intérêt morbide, en menaces, en actions légales, en reconnaissances académiques vides de sens, et, dans une poignée de cas trop rares, en illumination. Certains avaient compris ce que la jeune femme avait fait de sa vie jusqu'à présent, enfermée avec ses archives, passant le plus clair de son temps à retrouver les témoignages des personnes les plus insignifiantes et à les cristalliser de façon romancée. Elle cherchait une réponse.<br>La réponse que, malgré leur sagesse, leur expérience et leur intelligence, les historiens et les dirigeants n'avaient jamais trouvé, n'ayant jamais accepté de se poser la vraie question._  
>Pourquoi ?<br>_Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé, ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient des individus sensés, comme chacun, sans véritable traumatisme ayant pu détruire leur conception du sens moral, de l'éthique, pourquoi avaient-ils fait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Pourquoi étaient-ils devenus ce que, des millénaires plus tard, chacun jugeait comme le point le plus bas de toute leur espèce ? Pourquoi ces actes ?  
>Elle ne comprenait pas, et cherchait cette réponse. La réponse au paradoxe qu'ils étaient, à la contradiction qu'ils représentaient par rapport à l'un des principes les plus fondamentaux de l'écriture et de sa connaissance des individus. Un principe trop souvent oublié lorsque l'on abordait les thèmes des responsables des plus grandes atrocités :<br>Nul n'est jamais mauvais dans sa propre histoire._

La voix de Maltez la ramena brusquement à la réalité, faisant écho aux émotions de son supérieur :  
>-Atlantis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?<br>-… Une action indispensable, commandant, répondit l'I.A.  
>-Pas de ces conneries avec moi. On n'est pas vos foutus jouets, alors vous allez nous dire, ici et maintenant, pourquoi vous démolissez mon équipe méthodiquement.<br>-Non, répondit posément la voix désincarnée.  
>-Atlantis, si vous voulez la guerre…<br>-… je la gagnerais instantanément, compléta-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas les moyens de me menacer, par le retrait de votre soutien ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai fait ce qui était requis pour éviter des développements inacceptables de la situation, et je continuerai sur cette voie tant que nécessaire.  
>-En torturant vos propres troupes ? demanda Shanti.<br>-Toute action militaire présente des pertes potentielles. Mes actions les limitent.  
>-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, lâcha brusquement Maltez.<br>-Commandant, s'il vous plait, vous n'êtes plus un…  
>-Non, Atlantis, l'interrompit-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit, légalement, de faire ça. Nous avons été enregistrés dans les bases de données comme des officiers Anciens.<br>-C'est vrai, reprit Shanti, en se rappelant quelques-uns des souvenirs qui lui avaient été imposés. Il y a des protections contre ça. Une entité artificielle est soumise aux mêmes règles que les biologiques, c'est ça.  
>-Tout à fait, lieutenant, continua son supérieur. Même si vous pouvez essayer de justifier ça par des impératifs militaires ou des excuses foireuses, c'est en opposition à votre code d'éthique. Ce même code qui vous a limité pendant la guerre contre les Wraith et dont Amoreth et je-ne-sais-pas-qui pour Shanti se souviennent. Cette supériorité morale que vos créateurs se sont toujours réservés…<br>-Commandant, répondit l'I.A., d'un ton agacé. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit temps de…  
>-Oui, reprit Maltez. Oui, il est temps. Parce que vous allez trop loin ! Et maintenant, on sait que vous avez ce code et que même les apprenties Skynet sont programmées pour s'y plier… La prochaine fois, évitez de nous donner ce genre d'information si vous voulez nous manipuler.<br>-J'y penserai, répondit l'I.A. sans la moindre trace d'humour.  
>-Donc, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! En tant qu'officier le plus haut gradé de cette flotte, j'exige d'avoir ces informations !<br>-Non, commandant.  
>Maltez fut pris au dépourvu, ses nouveaux souvenirs lui ayant garanti le succès de sa tactique, mais ne perdit pas un instant pour répliquer :<br>-Indiquez-moi l'article du Code justifiant vos actions, Atlantis. Et expliquez le raisonnement ayant mené à cette conclusion. C'est un ordre direct en tant qu'officier des forces rattachées à la Cité d'Atlantis. Selon les règlements en vigueur, le non-suivi de cette demande vous implique dans le crime de baraterie, m'autorisant à vous relever de votre commandement.  
>-Très bien… <em>commandant<em>. Si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu, alors jouons. En vertu de l'Article neuf-cent quatre-vingt onze, alinéa six, paragraphe b, modifié en l'an huit cent cinq du quatrième cycle de la galaxie de Pégase, je revendique le droit de procéder à des formations militaires accélérées de personnel compatible en cas d'urgence et de non-disponibilité de personnel formé de façon conventionnelle. La date de dernière modification est postérieure à celle de décès de la source de vos souvenirs, mais vous pouvez vérifier la validité de mon affirmation dans la base de données juridique centrale. Cependant, le Code d'Ethique indique mon droit, pour de telles formations accélérées, de recourir aux moyens présentement employés.  
>-Mais…, commença Shanti.<br>-La ferme, lieutenant, aboya Maltez. Atlantis, sans accepter pour le moment le reste de vos arguments, l'utilisation de mémoires appartenant à des civils ne rentre pas dans le cadre de la formation militaire. De plus, le niveau d'urgence de la situation reste à prouver, puisque vous êtes en mesure d'engager des opérations tactiques de façon autonome.  
>-Effectivement, commandant. J'affirme cependant que l'urgence est présente, puisque, comme l'indique sans doute possible l'état psychologique actuel de votre groupe, une formation accélérée, militaire ou non, présente des effets secondaires nécessitant un temps de récupération non négligeable. J'ai donc pris ce temps en compte dans ma définition d'urgence, la condition de non-disponibilité de troupes alliées compétentes s'appliquant toujours. Il s'est avéré que, selon la planification stratégique, pour laquelle vous avez été informé à votre niveau de responsabilité opérationnelle, une expédition en territoire potentiellement hostile est inévitable à court-terme. Etant donné la distance impliquée, le manque notable d'installations de relais et la possibilité de brouillage par les forces locales, vous et vos subordonnés serez éventuellement amenés à devoir utiliser vos vaisseaux de façon entièrement autonome. L'urgence est donc définie.<br>-Et pour les souvenirs civils ? Quelle est votre justification ?  
>-Cette information est classifiée en tant qu'action stratégique, et ne peut pas être invoquée dans le cas d'une procédure légale pour la durée de la campagne en cours sans la présence d'officiers généraux habilités.<br>-Ou de décisionnaires civils des deux premiers rangs, indiqua Maltez, en puisant dans des souvenirs obscurs qu'éclairaient la base de données à laquelle il accédait silencieusement.  
>-Oui.<br>-Dans ce cas, le docteur Daniel Jackson est en mesure de participer à cette procédure, dans sa position actuelle. Selon le protocole, il est assimilable à un responsable du deuxième rang.  
>-Oui, lâcha sèchement Atlantis.<br>-Donc, je peux légalement demander son intervention dans cette procédure, et vous seriez tenue de l'en informer ?  
>-Oui. Essayez-vous de me faire chanter, commandant Maltez ? Car, si tel est le cas, je vous assure que nous y perdrions tous les deux, et vous beaucoup plus que moi.<br>-Je ne vous fais pas chanter, Atlantis. Je défends mes troupes, et je fixe la ligne. Que ce soit très clair : pour l'instant, les seules informations qu'on a sur cette menace, sur cette Hagalaz et ses intentions, elles viennent de vous. Vous pourriez nous mentir, on n'en aurait aucune idée, et vu vos moyens, le vaisseau qui s'est payé le _Bellérophon_, cette prison de dingues, ça pourrait être vous, depuis le début. Ce risque pour la Voie Lactée, ces Ori, ça pourrait juste être de quoi nous tenir à carreau. J'en sais rien, et vous ne pouvez pas nous le prouver : on sait très bien vous et moi que vous pouvez trafiquer n'importe quoi. Vous vous en êtes même vantée avec votre plan.  
>-Effectivement. Où voulez-vous en venir, commandant ?<br>-Que si vous voulez qu'on bosse pour vous, il va falloir qu'on se fasse confiance. Qu'on vous fasse confiance. En tout cas, assez pour ne pas se dire qu'il est temps de voir si vous bluffez ou pas avec Jackson et tout le reste.  
><em>-La session peut débuter, lança silencieusement la secrétaire de l'assemblée, mettant fin aux tintamarres acoustiques, télépathiques et empathiques qui avaient empli la salle depuis l'arrivée des premiers représentants.<br>Clotho se décontracta, soupirant silencieusement avant de sonder discrètement les émotions de surface du reste de la petite congrégation. Comme une poignée des personnes présentes, elle était une professionnelle, l'une des rares personnes à avoir décidé de faire de la politique sa carrière, là où les autres n'étaient là que par des concours de circonstances ou à cause d'une situation ayant requis leurs compétences particulières.  
>Son propre statut était difficile à définir, comme l'ensemble de la politique de sa Cité et de ses Sœurs. Dans une semi-autonomie ayant découlé de la spécialisation que s'étaient données les Cités, celles-ci disposaient chacune de leur système politique décisionnel propre. Et aucun n'était identique aux autres, très loin de là. De là était venu, malgré une réticence générale, le besoin de personnes dont la fonction était de rester informées des développements de chaque système, tant au niveau structurel qu'au niveau individuel.<br>Secrétaire de l'assemblée extérieure d'Aïenlantis, elle était parfaitement au fait de toutes les subtilités du corps politique auquel elle était rattachée, et continuait d'apprendre ce qu'elle pouvait sur les rouages des autres corps politiques de sa Cité et des autres.  
>En observant les débats commencer et prendre leur structure atemporelle caractéristique aux conversations entre individus doués de prescience d'imminence, elle se demanda à nouveau si le système n'aurait pas pu être plus simple. Si, au lieu de dépendre d'une demi-douzaine d'assemblées aux rapports légaux si complexes qu'ils occupaient souvent l'I.A. de la Cité, ils n'auraient pas pu se limiter à un ou deux corps, voire à une démocratie pure, à l'image de celle adoptée par les artistes et inventeurs de Taralantis.<br>Son attention se redirigea sur l'un des représentants, une intuition moins diffuse qu'à l'ordinaire lui suggérant qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour défendre une nouvelle augmentation de la part de ressources allouée aux efforts de recherche sur l'Ascension. L'instant d'après, la personne prévue prit la parole, et un mauvais pressentiment (celui catalogué comme « anticipation de l'échec », elle en était presque certaine) lui indiqua que son choix de mots serait malheureux, et conduirait à ce que l'intervention soit rayée des débats dans les minutes qui suivraient.  
>Non, les décisions étaient complexes, et, pour une Cité au rôle aussi central qu'Aïenlantis, presqu'aussi importante qu'Atlantis elle-même, il était impensable de rajouter au chaos en impliquant tous les individus. Le système n'était peut-être pas toujours parfait, mais il avait été suffisamment raffiné au cours des millénaires pour être acceptable dans cette configuration. Peut-être en le complexifiant davantage obtiendrait-on de meilleurs résultats, ou bien la solution se trouvait-elle dans la simplification ? Toujours était-il que la Cité gérait encore une quantité impensable de moyens et d'individus, soulevant chaque jour des questions dont il avait été décidé de tenir écartées les intelligences artificielles.<br>Ses semblables devaient assumer leurs responsabilités, et elles étaient complexes. Et les conséquences de mauvaises décisions étaient trop importantes pour pécher par optimisme. Suffisamment de catastrophes avaient trouvé leur origine dans un raisonnement bâclé pour que soit prise la moindre chance de ne pas réfléchir assez.  
>Et c'était son travail que de protéger le système et ses valeurs.<em>

-… Je vois. Et comment ce niveau de confiance pourrait-il être atteint, commandant ?  
>-Prévenez-nous quand vous voulez faire ce genre de trucs ! Expliquez-nous à quoi ça va servir. On aimerait bien ne pas être totalement dans l'ombre, même si on n'est plus grand-chose d'autre que des pions. Et faites quelque chose pour Tom ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ?<br>-En plus d'une expérience militaire adéquate, il m'est apparu indispensable de le faire passer par des évènements comme ceux que le lieutenant Bhosle a pu connaitre sur Dakara ou bien vous-même lors de vos opérations pour le SGC.  
>-Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'il ait le PTSD ? C'est ça, vous voulez le traumatiser, espèce de…<br>-Commandant ! l'interrompit Atlantis, sa voix furieuse pour la première fois de la conversation furieuse. J'aurais dû le faire dès le début ! Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant Bhosle et les conséquences qui en ont résulté. Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre ça. Si le lieutenant Campbell doit attendre de subir une telle expérience au cours d'une de ses missions, il n'y survivra pas ! Et vous non plus, si vous êtes à proximité !

Maltez soupira lentement.

Van'Tet observa une nouvelle fois les alentours, dans une démonstration de saine paranoïa inculquée par ses formateurs. Le jaffa avait réussi à se séparer du reste des mercenaires, mais savait devoir faire particulièrement attention alors qu'il s'orientait dans la petite ville située non loin de la Porte. La mission pour laquelle lui et le reste du groupe étaient venus n'avait pas encore débuté, grâce à l'habitude de ses supérieurs d'arriver plus tôt qu'indiqué dans le contrat.  
>Un comportement qui, s'il devait en croire les autres, avait permis de déjouer plus de pièges et d'embuscades qu'il ne pouvait compter. L'information avait eu son effet, lui rappelant qu'en plus des habituels contrats fournis par des riches particuliers et des gouvernements désireux de ne pas se salir les mains, les groupes de mercenaires menaient une guerre souterraine les uns contre les autres. Et l'organisation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais était une cible de valeur, justifiant pour d'autres forces de lancer des faux contrats dans lesquels les troupes aux ordres de Vala Mal'Doran se verraient attendues par des forces plus nombreuses, voire un soutien orbital hostile. Mais les premières reconnaissances menées sur le lieu de la mission avaient apparemment confirmé l'authenticité du contrat, et la force principale était arrivée.<br>Deux jours plus tôt que prévu, au cas où la mission d'observation se soit trompée.  
>Une opportunité qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue comme telle et que le jaffa comptait exploiter pour poursuivre sa mission. Parti en urgence, dans des conditions catastrophiques, il n'avait pu préparer ni matériel ni contacts et avait improvisé à chaque nouveau développement. Ce qu'il faisait à présent, glanant autant d'informations que possible sur la ville où il se trouvait désormais.<br>En quelques heures et une poignée de questions posées aux bonnes personnes dans la bonne situation (soit relativement ivres), le jaffa s'était fait une petite idée de la structure sociale de la bourgade. Et, surtout, des noms des différents commerçants et notables qui avaient absolument besoin de pouvoir communiquer à grande distance sans devoir se soumettre aux délais des messagers conventionnels.  
>Parmi ceux-ci, il avait rapidement éliminé l'ensemble des individus liés aux corporations Hébridanes ou pouvant être des devantures pour les activités de l'Alliance Luxienne. Les premiers ne disposeraient pas du matériel dont il avait besoin, et les seconds intercepteraient sans le moindre doute son message. Il s'était retrouvé limité à une poignée d'individus, dont les activités commerciales se limitaient apparemment aux planètes de la Nation Jaffa et leurs voisines, occupées par des humains exilés.<br>Se retournant une fois de plus, il s'assura que personne dans la rue mal pavée ne le suivait avant de continuer sa route. Très légèrement rassuré, il reprit son chemin, marchant d'un pas discret dans la ville clairsemée.  
>Il n'avait eu aucune chance de remarquer la silhouette qui, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, l'observait à travers des jumelles militaires terriennes, un micro directionnel pointé dans sa direction.<br>Après avoir demandé son chemin à plusieurs civils, Van'Tet arriva finalement en vue de sa destination : un commerce de pièces détachées et de matériel d'occasion. Pendant quelques instants, il s'arrêta devant la devanture, surveillée par un adolescent tenant une lance largement plus grande que lui. Le jaffa était certain de pouvoir neutraliser le simili-garde si besoin était, et lui adressa un bref signe de tête auquel le jeune répondit avec hésitation avant de s'approcher de lui :  
>-Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'adolescent en retirant sa main gauche de l'arme, qui vacilla quelques instants avant de retrouver son équilibre, après un effort probablement douloureux du poignet de l'adolescent.<br>-Je cherche des cristaux de contrôle pour Tel'tak, ceux de navigation. Est-ce que ton maître en a ici ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après quelques instants de silence, sous le traditionnel regard fixe qu'un jaffa était entrainé à réserver aux apprentis en formation. Il faudrait demander à Rossen. Mon oncle, clarifia-t-il. Il tient le magasin.<br>-Très bien. Va, dit le jaffa en regardant le jeune devant lui hésiter.  
>Malgré son jeune âge et son expérience limitée du combat, Van'Tet regarda le gamin filer avec un regard désapprobateur. En voyant la posture de celui-ci, sa manière de tenir l'arme et une infinité d'autres détails, il voyait un exemple parfait des « faibles humains » décrits avec mépris par Gerak et ses partisans. Une vision qu'il ne partageait pas, ou du moins pas avec le même absolutisme que nombre de ses frères d'armes.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescent revint, accompagné cette fois d'un humain plus âgé et à la posture plus alerte. Aussitôt, le jaffa l'évalua du regard, décelant chez le commerçant quelqu'un qu'il ne serait pas surpris de voir manipuler correctement une arme.  
>-Bienvenue, dit-il avec un sourire et une légère inclinaison de la tête. Mon neveu me dit que vous cherchez des cristaux de contrôle.<br>-Oui.  
>-J'ai sûrement ceux que vous cherchez, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Un modèle en particulier, ou peut-être avez-vous celui que vous voulez remplacer sur vous ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je voie dans l'arrière-boutique pour le reconnaitre… dit le jaffa.  
>-Je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir ce que vous pourriez chercher, répondit l'homme, instantanément alerte. J'y stocke surtout du matériel pour Planeur, rien d'utilisé par les vaisseaux habituels. Sûrement je dois avoir ces cristaux dans un rayonnage.<br>-Je ne sais pas, mon transport a été assez modifié, et je… n'ai pas apporté la pièce défectueuse. Peut-être qu'en… fit-il semblant d'hésiter. Avez-vous une sphère de communication ?  
>-Peut-être, répondit le commerçant, suspicieux, en reculant très lentement vers son bureau. Que voudriez-vous faire avec ?<br>-Juste contacter l'un de mes compagnons de voyage, en charge des réparations. Il pourrait m'indiquer le type précis de cristal à récupérer.  
>-Vous pourriez m'indiquer les réglages à faire, et je les appellerais de votre part pour leur demander l'information, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il.<br>-Ils ne répondraient pas à un inconnu, et mes consignes sont d'éviter de mêler d'autres personnes à notre travail.  
>-Dans ce cas, je suis dé… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Van'Tet.<br>-Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous arranger, dit celui-ci en mettant la main dans l'une de ces poches.  
>Aussitôt, le commerçant plongea derrière son bureau et ressortit de sa couverture avec un zat'nik'tel dans les mains, pointé sur Van'Tet, qui, très lentement, acheva son geste et sortit une petite bourse :<br>-Je voudrais juste utiliser votre communicateur. Rien de plus, et vous ne me reverrez plus.  
>-Combien ?<br>-Six cent.  
>-Ne bougez pas, dit-il en reculant, sans quitter le jaffa du regard, jusqu'à atteindre un mur derrière lui.<br>Il tâtonna le rayonnage jusqu'à trouver une boite ornée qu'il souleva avec un effort visible par le dessous, avant de revenir la poser sur le bureau avec un bruit lourd.  
>-Sphère de communication moyenne portée, presque jamais servie. Je la vendrais cinq cent cinquante, normalement, mais je prendrai les six cent.<br>-…Très bien, répondit Van'Tet en avançant lentement avant de poser la bourse, ouverte, sur le bureau.  
>D'un geste délicat, le regard fixé sur le commerçant, il ouvrit la boite et vérifia en un instant qu'elle contenait le matériel de communication dont il avait besoin. Refermant le container, il vida délicatement la bourse sur le bureau et pris son achat sous le bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sans un mot.<br>-La prochaine fois, dit le commerçant, qui tenait toujours son arme, sans prêter attention aux pièces devant lui, dites ce que vous voulez directement. Ca nous évitera à tous beaucoup d'ennuis. Et vous aurez un peu moins l'air d'un espion amateur.  
>Van'Tet ne répondit pas, sachant que l'homme avait parfaitement raison. Il aurait dû dès le départ chercher à acheter le matériel dont il avait besoin, plutôt que de se lancer dans un plan complexe pour n'y avoir un accès à peine temporaire et hautement suspect.<p>

Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, avait-il conclu en se mettant à chercher un endroit suffisamment isolé pour pouvoir envoyer son premier rapport. Il ne remarqua pas à un seul moment la figure allongée sur un toit, qui, ayant suivi l'ensemble de la rencontre depuis son point d'observation, retenait avec difficulté un ricanement devant l'amateurisme du jaffa.  
>D'un geste, Suessi activa un communicateur de petite taille, et murmura :<br>-Patronne, il est allé exactement là où vous l'aviez prévu. Un peu en avance sur l'horaire, mais il a le communicateur.  
>-Parfait, répondit la voix de Vala dans l'oreillette. Ton avis ?<br>-Il est encore plus pathétique que je ne l'imaginais. Si c'est ça, le standard de leurs espions, on est à l'abri pour un bon bout de temps.  
>-Bah, laisse-lui un peu de temps ! C'est un gamin, il faut qu'il apprenne le métier.<br>-A ce propos, tu es vraiment sûre, pour après ? Je veux dire, une fois qu'il aura envoyé son message.  
>-Totalement. On a tout à gagner avec lui dans la place. Tu continue à le suivre jusqu'au rendez-vous ?<br>-Pas de souci. Terminé, conclut-elle avant de couper la communication.  
>Elle observa le jaffa quitter son champ de vision, passant dans une ruelle écartée, et son attention se reporta aussitôt sur un petit projecteur holographique affichant le plan du quartier. Le dédale de rues était affiché clairement, et, par une simple manipulation, elle pouvait avoir accès aux plans des bâtiments. L'engin, acheté suffisamment cher auprès d'un employé indiscret d'une corporation hébridane, était efficace et totalement passif, recevant le signal émis par un mouchard dans l'armure du jaffa. La mercenaire observa quelques instants le point indiquant la position de l'espion, et attendit que le logiciel spécialisé lui indique une route à suivre pour rester en vue de sa cible.<br>Elle se leva alors lentement et se dirigea vers le bord du toit, où elle déploya une échelle télescopique avant de descendre derrière la petite bâtisse qui lui avait servi de point d'observation.  
>Son matériel rangé, Suessi se mêla rapidement à la foule pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle destination, d'où elle pourrait suivre le chemin de Van'Tet. Une fois celui-ci persuadé d'être en mesure de transmettre son rapport, elle pourrait enregistrer chacun de ses mots pour être certaine de ses intentions.<br>Une précaution sûrement inutile, le rapport étant transmis par un communicateur qu'elle avait elle-même vendu deux heures plus tôt au marchand, de même qu'à quelques autres en ville. Mais tant sa supérieure que l'expérience lui avaient appris à ne pas se limiter à une approche pour son objectif.

La redondance était la meilleure amie des plans réussis –juste après un soutien aérien rapproché.

L'I.A. ne s'était plus manifestée activement depuis la fin de l'incartade, même si elle restait présente, tel un bruit de fond, dans le chaos qu'étaient les liens empathiques connectant le trio. Maltez s'était rapidement rendu près de ses deux subordonnés, son attention s'attardant sur le pilote.  
>-N'importe quoi, murmura l'officier en regardant Campbell. Elle va vraiment avoir notre peau… Ca va, Tom ?<br>-Je… on fait aller, commandant.  
>-Merde ! grogna l'officier. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'elle compte faire, maintenant ?<br>-Aucune, répondit Shanti. Ca m'a pris par surprise, comme pour vous et Tom.  
>Son regard revint vers le pilote, qui avait toujours l'air légèrement hagard.<br>-Elle veut nous casser, hein ? dit celui-ci, prononçant lentement ses mots.  
>-Probablement, répondit Maltez. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle compte faire avec vous deux. Vous traumatiser. Vous… durcir.<br>-Nous deux ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
>-Oui, lieutenant. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle n'est pas extérieure à ce qui vous est arrivé sur Dakara. Ou près des ruines, avec ces saletés de robots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte nous faire faire, mais elle veut que vous ayez bien souffert avant. Peut-être pour ce qu'elle raconte…<br>-Pour qu'on soit désensibilisés ? demanda Campbell.  
>-En quelque sorte. Toujours est-il, ce qui s'est passé là-bas, quand vous avez perdu le contrôle, lieutenant, dit-il en se tournant vers Shanti, il y a eu trop de coïncidences. L'incident pendant l'infiltration, les jaffa qui réagissent très vite et avec beaucoup de monde, les nanites qui pètent un câble… Elle pourrait en être responsable, au moins en partie.<br>-Juste pour nous entrainer… souffla le pilote en regardant Shanti. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle compte nous balancer pour te faire subir ça ?  
>Elle tremblait, partagée entre la colère et le désespoir, serrant les dents :<br>-Combien… combien j'ai tué de jaffa ?  
>-Je…<br>-Cent dix-neuf, dit-elle brusquement, interrompant Campbell. Cent dix-neuf morts, juste pour les soldats. Et juste pour me traumatiser ? Pour me former ? Atlantis ! l'appela-t-elle, criant à présent, est-ce que c'est vrai ? C'était pour me blesser, comme pour Tom ? Pour ça que vous me les avez fait tuer ?  
>-Il est évident, lieutenant Bhosle, que, quelque soit ma réponse, répondit la voix désincarnée, vous ne l'accepteriez pas. Cependant, par respect à votre égard, je répondrai quand même. Ces morts ne faisaient pas partie de ma planification opérationnelle. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de causer de tels dégâts collatéraux, qui sont inutiles, comme le prouve notre situation actuelle.<br>-Pourquoi, Atlantis ? demanda Campbell.  
>-Il me semble que votre supérieur a déjà répondu à cette question. Ma responsabilité envers vous est de vous préparer aux différentes éventualités, et à ne pas détruire toute chance de victoire en laissant votre esprit montrer ses faiblesses à un moment inopportun.<br>-Non… c'est… gratuit… Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'I.A.  
>-de ce que peuvent contenir ces souvenirs ? Oui. Ceux-là, ainsi que des centaines, des milliers d'autres, laissés par des soldats ayant survécu des décennies durant à une guerre sans espoir. J'ai vu ces mêmes soldats se faire tuer, parfois en suivant mes ordres, parfois lorsque j'étais juste incapable d'agir à suffisamment d'endroits à la fois. J'ai vécu infiniment plus longtemps que vous, lieutenant. Tant d'un point de vue absolu que relatif. Vous ne savez rien.<br>-Même ! Pourquoi celui-là ?  
>-Parce que les souvenirs que j'ai choisis pour vous sont les moins traumatisants qui soient parmi ceux qui remplissent les critères de violence nécessaires. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, lieutenant. Pas maintenant. Mais, à plus long-terme, vous me remercierez.<br>-Vous êtes tarée…  
>-Non, lieutenant Campbell. Juste particulièrement lucide.<br>-Allez vous faire foutre, souffla-t-il d'une voix posée.  
>-Désolé, répondit-elle. Il reste trop de choses à faire pour le moment.<br>-Pourquoi ? intervint Maltez.  
>-Pas vous, commandant, lâcha l'I.A., lassée. Je croyais que vous aviez compris de quoi il retournait. Dois-je vous réexpliquer ce que vous avez-vous-même dit à vos subordonnés il y a quelques minutes ?<br>-Non. Ce que je veux toujours savoir, c'est ce que ces civils ont à voir avec notre situation. Pour les autres, je comprends. Qu'on soit bien clairs, je n'accepte pas ça et vous pouvez être sûre que je me souviendrai ce que vous avez fait subir à mes subordonnés, mais je comprends ce que vous voulez faire. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ces autres mémoires. A quoi va me servir la vie d'un bureaucrate pour neutraliser Hagalaz ?  
>-Je vous l'expliquerai en temps voulu.<br>-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
>-Parce que votre connaissance prématurée de leur usage ruinerait tout ce qui a justifié cette dernière heure. Pour qu'ils soient utiles, ces souvenirs doivent être vécus tels quels.<br>-Une autre manipulation psychologique, c'est ça ?  
>-Exactement, commandant. Mais qui est peut-être plus importante encore que tout le reste. En fait, pour être plus claire, si je ne parviens pas à l'objectif désiré, je serai forcée de mettre fin à notre association.<p>

Maltez se tut devant la menace à peine voilée. L'espace d'un instant, il inspira, comme pour commencer à parler, puis se ravisa, avant de se tourner vers Shanti. Il vit celle-ci aider le pilote à se redresser, le regard de la jeune femme trahissant aussi bien son stress que ne le faisait tout son langage corporel.  
>-Très bien, conclut-il finalement, sa colère à peine contenue. Si ça doit se terminer comme ça… Est-ce que les pions ont encore voix au chapitre quelque part ?<br>-Bien sûr, commandant, reprit Atlantis. Tant que cela n'interfère pas avec nos objectifs, je ferai de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos desiderata, comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué auparavant.  
>-Prison dorée…<br>-Oui, si ce n'est que vous avez bien plus de libertés que vous ne semblez le croire. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne m'ayez pas soumis de demandes quelconques autres que celles relevant du confort élémentaire.  
>-On avait autre chose en tête, dit l'officier avant de reporter brusquement son attention sur Shanti, qu'il sentit passer quelques instants dans un état second.<p>

_Elle prit son temps, cette nuit-là, observant d'un air détaché l'immense étendue obscure qu'était l'océan recouvrant la quasi-totalité de la planète. Celle-ci, jeune, n'avait pas encore vu se développer de vie plus avancée que des cellules élémentaires, et le paysage appartenait entièrement à Làkhesis.  
>Pour encore quelques instants.<br>Silencieusement, elle se retourna et lança le signal mental à la petite station qui orbitait autour de la sphère bleutée, et la beauté de la mer infinie fut remplacée par celle du vide interplanétaire. Habituée à ce spectacle particulier, pourtant peu différent de celui qu'elle avait abandonné avec quelque mélancolie, elle quitta le dôme panoramique et commença son chemin de retour vers les entrailles de l'installation d'observation.  
>Traversant d'un pas léger les coursives lumineuses, elle se rendit finalement à sa destination, l'un des centres de recherche qui classifiait les êtres ayant vu le jour sur l'astre isolé. Elle fit un signe d'esprit bref aux autres membres de son groupe, et s'installa à sa station de travail, où l'attendaient plusieurs documents. Plusieurs minutes durant, elle parcourut de façon inattentive une série de rapports et d'essais réalisés, pour partie, par les personnes autour d'elle. Le jargon utilisé par les métabiologistes était progressivement rentré dans son vocabulaire, se rajoutant à tant d'autres sous-langages spécialisés qui avaient été développés au cours des millénaires par les différentes communautés scientifiques. Ceux-ci correspondaient à des manières de penser, de s'organiser, de lier entre eux les concepts, et étaient indispensable à tout individu cherchant à aller au-delà de la simple vulgarisation ou simplification abusive.<br>On pouvait se contenter de la langue commune pour expliquer à un enfant le fonctionnement du réacteur à fusion alimentant ses jouets pour qu'il puisse le réparer sans déranger sa famille, mais pour les vrais domaines de recherche, il fallait apprendre à penser correctement avant même de vouloir ouvrir les premiers livres.  
>D'où son choix de spécialité peu orthodoxe en sortant de son tutorat : l'absence-même de spécialité. Elle avait, par une curiosité aussi insatiable que dénuée de passion, abordé les différentes branches de la science de ses semblables, apprenant leurs langages, leurs coutumes, leurs façons de penser. Jamais elle n'avait été à la pointe de son domaine du moment, mais elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir facilité des percées qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à peine. Iconoclaste, Làkhesis appliquait les raisonnements de la dynamique interstellaire dans la sociologie des intelligences émergentes. L'abduction conventionnelle des programmeurs temporels se retrouvait au milieu du développement d'une théorie probabiliste.<br>Rapidement lassée, elle quittait un domaine après quelques projets, cherchant moins un objectif de recherche que des individus à rencontrer, à découvrir, dont elle pourrait comprendre la façon de penser.  
>Et mettre en contact lorsque son intuition – ou sa prescience – lui disait que la solution à un problème devait être cherchée ailleurs.<br>Le rapport était, pour majorité, de ce jeune langage, à peine multimillénaire, de la branche néo-réformatrice des ingénieurs xénobiologistes, et elle se concentrait sur le sens global de ce qu'elle ressentait dans le document immatériel que lui transmettait son interface. Elle n'aurait pu, sans des décennies d'études lassantes, comprendre le raisonnement précis qui faisait le génie des hypothèses proposée, et elle n'était pas intéressée par cela.  
>En revanche, son esprit fut attiré par la manière dont les preuves étaient agencées, de la façon dont les conditions expérimentales semblaient remettre en cause certains des postulats. Les émotions étaient semblables à celles ressenties à peine soixante ans plus tôt, lors de sa période de philosophie spéculative, et une série de visages s'imposa à elle, lui rappelant d'autres souvenirs.<br>Elle passa un appel._

Shanti vit Maltez s'approcher d'elle rapidement alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, réussissant à la retenir avant que le poids du pilote ne la fasse basculer.  
>-Merci, souffla-t-elle.<br>-Pas de quoi, lieutenant, pas de quoi…


	23. Nouveaux départs

Le jeune homme avait passé un temps particulièrement long à examiner le verre, tant pour le contenant que le contenu, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Le liquide orangé, dégageant des vapeurs opalines, avait un goût que son palais ne parvenait pas à identifier. Constatant qu'il ne tombait pas raide mort, son cerveau succomba à la curiosité.

Carl continua sa découverte des alcools non-terrestres, sous le regard amusé de sa chef de groupe :  
>-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.<br>-Intéressant, fit-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>-Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Le patron me l'avait conseillé la dernière fois, et j'ai préféré le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre.<br>-… merci…  
>-Pas de quoi, dit-elle avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête le tas de petites billes orangées qui trônait dans une coupelle au milieu de la table. N'oublie pas le neutraliseur. Pas envie d'expliquer au commandant pourquoi j'ai ramené un pilote bourré sur tout le chemin du retour.<br>-Effectivement, ça serait problématique… admit-il avant de reprendre une petite gorgée. Mais, sinon, c'est souvent comme ça ?  
>-De quoi tu parles ?<br>-Ce bar, tous ces trucs. On se croirait dans je-ne-sais-quel film à petit budget. Ca manque un peu d'exotisme, pour la distance.  
>-Oh, ça… C'est pas partout pareil. Bonne chance pour trouver un bar comme ça chez les jaffa, mais, dans les zones les moins clean, ça devient la norme.<br>-Mais… comment…  
>-Tu vas comprendre, dit-elle en terminant son cocktail.<br>-Si vous le dites…  
>-Bon, maintenant, on va revenir aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle finalement à voix basse, après avoir successivement vérifié que personne autour n'écoutait et activé un petit dispositif sorti de sa poche. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Joue pas au con, pas avec moi. Dans l'unité spéciale. T'as pas le profil pour, et de loin. Habituellement, on se récupère des anciens des autres unités de Black Ops, déjà formés et expérimentés, avec les bons réflexes. Et là, t'arrives comme une fleur, tout juste sorti de l'Académie, avec, quoi, un transport comme seule victoire ? Tu vois pas un problème ?<br>-… Si.  
>-Donc ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Soit t'es beaucoup plus compétent que le dit ton dossier, soit t'as des amis très haut placés, soit t'as des ennemis très haut placés.<br>-Je… j'en sais rien, répondit-il, mal à l'aise. C'est comme vous dites. Je suis sorti de l'Académie il y a quelques semaines à peine, première affectation sur le _Concordia_, rien de particulier. Même pas le meilleur pilote de ma promo, et j'ai pas fait de trucs spectaculaires pendant les exercices. Je crois que je m'en sortais plutôt bien, sans ça j'aurais été viré, mais ça s'arrête là.  
>-Mouais. Alors il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu connais qui, dans le Programme ?<br>-A part ceux de ma promo ?  
>-Bien sûr, ça m'étonnerais que des morveux aient le bras assez long pour te mettre dans mes pattes.<br>-Personne. Quelques instructeurs avec qui je m'entendais bien, mais sans plus, mon CAG sur le _Connie_ était Mitchell.  
>-Le général ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement intéressée.<br>-Oui, mais, pareil, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que discuté avec lui. C'est un foutu général, je suis un lieutenant.  
>-D'accord… ta famille ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait être lié au Programme ?<br>-Aucune chance. Mes parents bossent dans la production TV, le reste de la famille est assez banal, je vois mal un seul d'entre eux bosser là-dedans. Et même comme ça, nos relations ne sont pas géniales.  
>-Alors on a un souci, Banet. T'es une anomalie, un problème. Et ce genre de problème n'arrive jamais, crois-moi. Pas avec notre unité, notre boulot est trop critique pour que les dossiers passent pas par beaucoup de mains avant d'être validés.<br>-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire, alors ?  
>-Je ne sais pas. J'en sais foutrement rien, et ça me bouffe depuis que t'es arrivé. C'est pour ça que je te surveille depuis le début.<br>-Oh. Et, pourquoi me dire tout ça, maintenant ?  
>-Parce que j'ai l'impression que t'es honnête. Un gamin complètement naïf qui n'a pas la moindre idée du merdier dans lequel il s'est fourré. En plus, t'as rien dans ton dossier qui me ferait croire que t'as pu être retourné par les jaffa ou qui que ce soit d'autre. En même temps, si ça avait été le cas, tu serais pas là… conclut-elle en le regardant finir son verre.<br>-Merci du vote de confiance, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
>-Pas trop de familiarités, Banet. On n'est pas potes. T'es un intrus dans mon monde, et j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, rien de plus. Si je peux éviter d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains, tant mieux, mais c'est tout.<br>-D'accord, répondit-il simplement.  
>Le jeune pilote aurait été critique littéraire qu'il n'aurait pas songé à autre chose que se défouler sur le niveau de ses dernières répliques – indépendamment du fait que les critiques littéraires ne s'intéressaient que fort peu au niveau atteint par les discussions de la vie courante. Si tant est que sa situation présente appartenait à la vie courante.<br>Sa formation n'avait pas fait de lui un écrivain. Donnez-lui un problème de mécanique ou d'électromagnétisme, et il alignait les équations à grande vitesse pour résoudre les difficultés de l'ingénieur. Donnez-lui un cockpit et assez d'espace pour décoller, et il prouvait son aptitude à manœuvrer, esquiver, tromper et passer à l'offensive. Il n'avait cependant jamais porté un intérêt particulier à l'art de la rhétorique ou de l'argumentation au-delà de ce que ses études lui avaient demandé. Soit, pas grand-chose, pour un individu que le système désignait pour finir de secrétaires et d'assistants. On l'avait formé à être direct et à éviter les tournures alambiquées qui sacrifiaient la clarté de l'information à l'autel de l'élégance. Sa formation militaire n'avait fait que renforcer cet aspect, faisant de sa conversation un objet simple mais fonctionnel.  
>Mais ce n'était pas là où on lui demandait de briller. En somme, s'il n'avait eut trop d'amour-propre pour ressortir cette comparaison usée jusqu'à la trame, il aurait bien évoqué l'albatros.<p>

-Bien. Quand on sera rentrés, tu vas me faire plaisir et arrêter de jouer au touriste. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, et _j'apprécierais_ que tu me donnes un coup de main pour comprendre quoi.  
>-D'accord. Mais il y a quelque chose que je cherche à savoir, moi aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce job.<br>-Explique.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand ma patrouille a été attaquée ? Il parait que c'est pas les Jaffa, l'Alliance Luxienne n'était pas au courant de ce qu'on faisait, alors qui ? On m'a dit que c'était un des trucs sur lesquels bossait l'Unité, savoir qui a monté ces foutues attaques, mais, avec la guerre qui se profile, je crois pas que ça va rester au programme.<br>-Et tu cherches à en savoir plus… D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux soulever à ce niveau-là. Il y a sûrement des traces de cette escarmouche dans nos fichiers, s'il était prévu de s'y atteler. Je ne te garantis rien, mais j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux trouver. Toi, par contre, tu gardes les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, pour voir qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de t'amener ici. Il y a forcément une raison, et, crois-moi, on va la trouver. C'est entendu ?  
>-A vos ordres, répondit Carl.<br>-Parfait. Temps d'y aller, alors, conclut-elle en reprenant le dispositif qu'elle avait installé sur la table au début de la conversation. On a quelques courses à faire, et pas assez de temps avant de se tirer de là.

Elle se leva, aussitôt imité par le jeune pilote, qui la suivit jusqu'au comptoir où elle déposa quelques pièces tirées d'une sacoche avant de sortir.

-Vous aviez parlé de… m'équiper, c'est ça ?  
>-Oui, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras forcément besoin d'une arme si tu restes avec nous, donc autant régler ce détail tout de suite. T'as eu quoi, comme formation ? Autodéfense, pistolet, ce genre de trucs…<br>-Formation d'infanterie de base, un an en régiment. Je me débrouillais correctement au fusil d'assaut, mais ça a dû se rouiller, après. Pour ce qui est de l'Académie, comme vous dites, pistolet, zat, trucs standard.  
>-Au fusil… Tu ne serais pas aussi désespéré que je le pensais ?<br>-J'étais dans une école militaire avant d'être recruté. Suis pas un commando, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Enfin, ça dépend de l'arme.  
>-D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte.<p>

Celle-ci révéla une salle particulièrement imposante, qui prit Carl au dépourvu, le forçant à s'immobiliser quelques secondes le temps de la balayer du regard. Une foule cosmopolite grouillait, avec des amas devant des échoppes variées, autour desquelles s'agglutinaient des caisses de formes et de couleurs diverses. Celles-ci étaient pour majorité d'origine non-terrienne, mais il en reconnaissait certaines identiques à celles qui étaient entreposées sur le pont d'envol lorsqu'il était encore à bord du _Concordia_. L'autre élément que son regard ne cessait de croiser était les très nombreux gardes armés, tant avec du matériel terrien que Goa'uld ou plus exotique encore. Ceux-ci surveillaient les boutiques auxquels ils étaient rattachés, les clients, et, surtout, leurs "collègues".

Rattrapant d'une enjambée sa leader, qui ne s'était pas arrêtée un seul instant, il fit attention de ne bousculer personne, ignorant la susceptibilité des individus formant la foule et voulant éviter quoi que ce fut pouvant être assimilé à une provocation. Son seul référentiel pour les interactions sociales dans un tel contexte était sa propre situation auprès des véritables mercenaires, et cette expérience lui intimait une grande prudence.

Passant à côté d'une table recouverte de ce qu'il identifia sans certitude comme des échantillons de produits médicaux douteux, il ramena ses yeux vers la femme devant lui. Il ne pouvait risquer de la perdre de vue, au risque de s'égarer lui-même dans un environnement sans aucun doute hostile.

Soudain, il sentit l'ambiance changer du tout au tout alors qu'il s'approchait d'un baraquement en dur, qui contrastait avec les échoppes précédentes. Une impression de danger le mit aussitôt sur le qui-vive, alors que les gardes à proximité semblant beaucoup plus compétents que ceux qu'il avait croisés jusqu'alors.

-C'est ici, lui dit sa leader. Un bon endroit pour ce qu'on cherche. Attends-moi jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, compris ? Oh, et, pas de noms.  
>-D'accord, répondit-il avant de la voir entrer dans le bâtiment, suivie par une demi-douzaine de paire d'yeux.<p>

Le jeune pilote se sentit rapidement dans une position inconfortable, immobile et entouré par les gardes armés qui le dévisageaient de façon impassible. Il déglutit, puis essaya de se mettre à l'aise, s'approchant lentement de l'un des murs, sur lequel il s'adossa, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraitre son stress. Du moins pas trop.

_Mais dans quel merdier je me suis fourré…,_ songea-t-il en observant les alentours. _Et depuis quand les jaffa ont ce genre de trous à rats chez eux ? Ouais, c'est vraiment pas comme sur le _Connie. _Vraiment pas. Et… elle a raison… J'ai rien à foutre ici. Je suis un pilote, et même pas expérimenté. Pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchent pour… Comment ils appellent ça… oui, des "assassinats ciblés". C'est pas bon, tout ça, pas bon du tout. Et puis si ça part en live avec les Jaffa…_

Quelques minutes particulièrement longues plus tard, son ainée apparut à la porte et lui fit signe de venir. Un bref instant, il remarqua le visage d'un homme âgé, qui fit un signe de tête aux autres gardes, et ceux-ci semblèrent se décontracter légèrement, tout en maintenant leur attention sur Carl. En entrant dans le petit bâtiment, il s'arrêta à nouveau, et dut se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un sifflement admiratif.

Devant lui s'étendaient plusieurs rangées d'armes et d'autres objets d'apparences variées, qui entouraient un petit comptoir vers lequel revenaient la femme qu'il accompagnait et le vieil homme.  
>-Voilà, c'est le gamin que je dois mettre à niveau, dit-elle à l'homme, qui prenait position derrière le comptoir. Un peu d'expérience avec quelques armes humaines, il sait se servir d'un zat, mais rien de plus.<br>-Il a de quoi payer, je suppose, répondit le commerçant sans la moindre émotion.  
>-Assez pour ce qu'on vient chercher, dit-elle avant que Carl ne puisse placer un mot. Il n'aura pas besoin d'équipement spécial. A ce propos, tu avais raison à propos de l'impulseur. Faut pas l'utiliser à côté d'un mur.<br>-Règle numéro dix. Mais bon, zone d'effet trop large, pour ça que les Grands Maitres les avaient abandonnés. Pas bon pour les affaires.  
>-Ou pour le sommeil. Sûr que tu peux pas le calibrer ?<br>-Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et tu ne trouveras personne d'autre, crois-moi. Mais, pour revenir au gamin… Tu sais te servir d'un zat. De quoi d'autre ?  
>-Des pistolets terriens, une ou deux armes plus grosses, dit-il en restant délibérément vague, ignorant ce que le commerçant savait à son propos.<br>L'homme s'approcha de lui, et l'observa d'un œil attentif, avant de brusquement lui prendre le bras. Aussitôt, Carl commença à le contrer, réagissant instinctivement d'après sa formation. L'homme le lâcha dans l'instant, et se retourna vers l'autre pilote, en lâchant un petit rire :  
>-Un autre déserteur terrien ? Ca devient une habitude, chez toi. Enfin, au moins, ils sont mieux que ces paysans qui se croient capables d'affronter toute une armée avec leur lance ramassée sur un cadavre…<br>-On prend ce qu'on trouve, et au moins, ils sont entrainés et savent obéir aux ordres.  
>-S'il obéissait autant, il n'aurait pas déserté.<br>-Peut-être, mais je le paie mieux et je peux appeler ses copains s'il m'embête.  
>-Comme ils disent, bâton et calc…<br>-Carotte, le corrigea-t-elle.  
>-C'est ça. Donc, gamin, maintenant, dis-moi de quoi tu sais te servir. Précisément.<br>Carl, hésitant, se tourna vers sa supérieure, qui acquiesça silencieusement.  
>-Fusil d'assaut FAMAS, Beretta M92, zat.<br>-Voilà, enfin on y arrive, soupira l'homme avant de se retourner. Je dois avoir ça quelque part.  
>Il se mit à parcourir rapidement les râteliers avant de s'immobiliser devant une série de fusils terriens. D'un geste, il s'empara de plusieurs armes belges qu'il mit de côté sur le bureau, prenant soin de pointer les canons à l'opposé de ses clients, un bref coup d'œil lui assurant l'état de la sécurité. Puis, il prit de la seconde rangée, à présent dégagée, une arme que Carl reconnut instantanément comme identique à celles avec lesquelles il avait été entrainé avant d'être recruté dans le Programme.<br>-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à voix basse. Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour avoir toutes ces armes ?  
>-C'est maintenant que tu me poses la question ? répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Demande, offre, vaisseaux camouflés et pots-de-vin. Ca suffit ou j'ai besoin de te faire un dessin ?<br>-Non… d'accord, admit-il en suivant du regard le commerçant revenir avec le fusil d'assaut.  
>-Bon, dit ce dernier après avoir rangé le reste des armes. T'as de la chance, j'en ai un. Ca fera…<br>-Une seconde, l'interrompit Carl. Vous n'allez pas me le vendre comme ça, hein ?  
>-Si. C'est ce que je fais. J'achète et je vends des armes. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?<br>-Aucune chance que je l'achète tout seul. Il me faut des munitions et de quoi l'entretenir.  
>-Bien… répondit le commerçant avec un large sourire avant de se tourner vers la pilote à côté de Carl. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à recruter des Terriens. Ils ont un peu de bon sens.<br>-Hé, répliqua-t-elle, c'est eux qui ont inventé ces armes. Normal qu'ils les connaissent.  
>-Ils ont intérêt, en effet, conclut l'homme avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Carl. J'ai ce matériel. Offert.<br>-Heu… Merci, répondit le jeune pilote, pris à revers.  
>-C'est pas de la gentillesse, le prévint sa supérieure. Tu viens juste de lui prouver que t'as une petite chance de revenir lui acheter autre chose. Fidéliser le client.<br>-Je vois. J'y penserai.  
>-Excellent, conclut le commerçant. J'ai aussi le pistolet, avec le reste du matériel.<p>

Il retourna au fond de la boutique, avant d'en revenir avec un petit container que le pilote identifia comme devant contenir l'arme de poing venant compléter son achat.

-Voilà, conclut-il en ouvrant la boite, qui contenait effectivement le pistolet, son matériel d'entretien et plusieurs chargeurs. Un fusil et un pistolet terrien, leur matériel, et cinq boites de cartouches pour chacun. Besoin d'autre chose ?  
>-Non, je crois que ça devrait aller, répondit le pilote. Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir besoin de tout ça, déjà.<br>-Règle trente-sept, répondit du tac au tac sa supérieure.  
>-En effet, confirma le commerçant. D'ailleurs, tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien acheter ?<br>-Certaine. Tu m'as déjà vendu de quoi détruire probablement une ou deux petites planètes, dit-elle en plaisantant, et, de toute façon, ma solde n'est pas encore tombée.  
>-Je comprends <em>cette<em> raison, dit-il d'un air amusé, avant de sortir du bureau une petite liste. Alors, où est-ce que… ah, voilà… et… voilà… ça fera quatre cent dix-huit shesh'ta.  
>Carl se tourna à nouveau vers la pilote, qui acquiesça et sortit une petite bourse, qu'elle déposa devant le commerçant.<br>-Parfait, fit celui-ci, en prenant son dû avant de rendre la sacoche, allégée, à la femme devant lui, tandis qu'une nouvelle silhouette entrait par la porte de service, portant à la main un sac volumineux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo quittait le hall et ses nombreuses échoppes, Carl toujours mal à l'aise des regards qui le jaugeaient. Les deux armes qu'il avait à présent, dans le sac, le rassuraient à peine, sachant parfaitement que sa médiocre connaissance du terrain et son entrainement relativement éloigné ne lui offriraient qu'une faible chance de survie, le cas échéant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en réajustant son sac.  
>-Ca dépend… On a encore une bonne heure au moins avant que les transports aient fini de décharger leur marchandise. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, j'avais l'impression que tu ne connaissais rien à rien à la réalité.<br>-Vous… aviez ?  
>-Oui, maintenant, j'en suis sûre.<br>-Oh.  
>-Donc, je crois qu'on ne va pas y échapper. Je vais te montrer les trucs à savoir pour que tu ne passes pas complètement pour un abruti.<br>Elle lui fit signe de le suivre, alors qu'elle avançait, sans un mot, dans un dédale de couloirs étroits où passaient de temps en temps d'autres groupes hétéroclites qui forçaient Carl à un effort de volonté pour ne pas les fixer du regard. Quelques croisements et rencontres étranges plus tard, sa leader se retourna, avec un sourire narquois :  
>-Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi le bar était comme ça, hein ?<br>-Le… oh ! Oui.  
>-Parfait. Regarde par toi-même, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte qui bloquait le passage.<p>

Il entra dans ce qui lui semblait être un hall de grande taille, où il vit une série d'affiches, qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaitre.  
>-Non… souffla-t-il.<br>-Et si, répondit sa supérieure en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. L'industrie du divertissement terrienne est la plus développée de l'univers connue. Même si côté 3D, elle est assez ridicule.  
>-Je rêve… continua-t-il à voix basse en se rapprochant de l'une des affiches, sur laquelle il reconnut aussitôt un archéologue aux méthodes encore plus spectaculaire que celles du docteur Jackson. Qui a…<br>-J'en sais rien, mais il parait que ça rapporte un max à tes anciens patrons.  
>-Quand on parlait de l'américanisation de la galaxie… Je me demande qui s'occupe des doublages.<br>-Personne, à ma connaissance.  
>-Ah, oui…<p>

Le pilote ouvrit les yeux brusquement, un plafond froid et éloigné emplissant son regard quelques instants avant que le reste des sensations ne lui reviennent. Il ressentit alors la présence de ses deux coéquipiers, à proximité de son lit, avant même de les voir ou de les entendre.  
>-Ca va, Tom ? entendit-il alors Shanti lui demander, la voix ne trahissant qu'une partie de l'inquiétude qu'elle émettait involontairement par le lien empathique.<br>-A peu… à peu près, répondit-il. Vous deux ?  
>-Le lieutenant s'est un peu inquiétée quand vous vous êtes évanoui, et j'ai piqué un second coup de gueule sur notre I.A. bien-aimée, dit Maltez, sarcastique.<br>-Je me suis évanoui ? Qu'est-ce que… ?  
>-Atlantis prétend que c'est un, et je cite, "feedback émotionnel". En gros, un truc qui arrive <em>quand on joue avec le cerveau de ses subordonnés !<em> expliqua-t-il en crachant la fin de la phrase le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

Quelques secondes durant, le silence régna dans la petite pièce, avant que le pilote ne se remette à parler :  
>-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?<br>-Pour l'instant, on n'a pas beaucoup d'options, lieutenant. Après que vous soyez retombés dans les vapes, j'ai négocié avec Atlantis. Résultat, on n'implique pas Jackson, et elle nous explique ce qu'est ce foutoir de souvenirs avant qu'on ait fini cette diversion à la noix.  
>-Le coup de Jackson, demanda Campbell, ça a vraiment marché ?<br>-Apparemment. Je crois qu'on l'a coincée sur un règlement qu'elle n'a pas encore réussi à contourner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait nous donner un peu plus de possibilités pour la suite. Et éviter qu'elle menace de nous…, dit-il sans arriver à la conclusion qui terrifiait chacun des humains présents.  
>-D'accord, donc, pour l'instant, on joue le jeu ?<br>-Il semblerait, confirma Shanti. De toute façon, on avait prévu de le faire. Au moins, on va peut-être savoir à quoi ça rime…

_Adrastée laissa son regard englober l'imposante Cité, ne sachant que penser. Ses semblables, malgré leur intelligence, leur sensibilité, leur expérience, étaient comme aveugles et sourds à ses yeux. Pas un ne se posait de question, chaque individu centré sur lui-même dans un jeu social d'une complexité aberrante, dont la vanité ne faisait que jeter un voile sur la réalité. Une réalité qui était déplaisante mais impossible à ignorer pour quelqu'un ayant fait de sa vie une éternelle quête de la perfection._

_Une quête à laquelle ses semblables affirmaient participer, mais qui n'avait de parfaite que la superficialité qu'elle reflétait chez eux. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à observer, à ressentir, cherchant à comprendre pour mieux décrire, retranscrire et émouvoir. Un temps, elle s'était attardée sur sa société, mais s'était rapidement éloignée d'une masse aux ambitions trop souvent irréfléchies, parfait symbole d'une décadence qui prenait forme, éon après éon._

_Recluse, ses premières œuvres avaient trouvé leur inspiration dans ce jugement d'une société à laquelle elle ne pouvait s'intégrer. Un culte de la science et du savoir strict, absolu, sans hésitations ni incertitudes. Les mystères et l'émerveillement s'effaçaient depuis des générations, laissant place à des formules, des modèles et des théories dont l'élégance se cantonnait à un ou deux domaines scientifiques et leurs initiés. Tout était expliqué, ou le serait. Ses propres réflexions et émotions n'étaient, selon ses tuteurs, qu'autant de réactions chimiques qu'une simple interface ludique pouvait simuler. La spiritualité et la philosophie étaient, elles aussi, tombées sous les coups d'un rationalisme triomphant, qui avait atteint son apothéose bien avant sa naissance. A travers le développement de méthodes standardisées vers ce que les philosophes antiques avaient appelé "le véritable sens de la vie", l'incertitude s'était vue balayée une fois pour toutes._

_Les émotions n'avaient pas disparu, l'art n'avait pas laissé place à une logique implacable régissant chaque instant de la vie. Mais cette survie n'était pas due à la Valeur de l'Art ou à une prise de conscience de la Société. Ironie suprême, l'Art n'avait survécu en tant que phénomène de société qu'à travers un jugement rationnel, qui avait _prouvé _son intérêt, tant pour la Société que l'Individu. Les comportements individuels étaient tels que les différents Arts étaient nécessaires pour la stabilité psychologique du plus grand nombre, et, face à d'autres solutions, était parmi les plus avantageuses en termes de bien-être généré par rapport aux ressources consommées._

_Certains avaient embrassé ce rôle et son sens irréfutable, développant méthodiquement leur créativité de façon à arriver à des œuvres majeures, uniques, exceptionnelles. Qui viendraient rejoindre les autres, tout aussi émotionnellement riches._

_Elle avait été tentée, à plusieurs reprises, de rejoindre ces rangs, mais avait finalement décidé d'en rester éloignée. De faire des erreurs moins enrichissantes que les faux pas prévus pour maximiser la qualité des œuvres futures. Il y avait, quelque part, elle le savait, des études particulièrement avancées qui pourraient sûrement décrire les causes de son comportement, de sa réaction, et qui lui permettraient de mieux comprendre son propre cheminement._

_Ces réflexions, qui lui venaient en observant l'étendue infinie de l'espace depuis une capsule ou un vaisseau, d'autres les avaient eues avant elle. A défaut d'inventer, techniquement, philosophiquement ou artistiquement, elle ressentait. Seule, sans aide, de façon aussi personnelle que possible, si, techniquement, elle ne pouvait être irrationnelle._

_Elle ressentait peut-être moins que si elle avait suivi les méthodes. D'autres avaient fait la même chose sans réussir à prouver leur valeur. Ou l'avaient prouvé, définissant une nouvelle méthode aussitôt acceptée par la communauté en général. Ses œuvres n'avaient pas le public qu'elles auraient pu avoir._

_L'absurde était son refuge. Non pas en tant que genre, déjà classifié et codifié depuis des siècles, mais en tant que choix de vie. Elle était une Artiste._

Le vertige s'estompa rapidement, n'attirant de ses coéquipiers qu'un bref regard visant à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les absences de ce type s'étaient multipliées, brèves, mais repérables au travers du lien empathique. Une nouvelle constante à laquelle les trois humains apatrides avaient dû rajouter à la liste de charges qui s'étaient imposées à eux depuis leur capture initiale.

-Bon, reprit Maltez. On a encore quelques heures devant nous avant le début des opérations, alors reposez-vous, Tom. D'accord ?  
>-Je croyais qu'elle allait nous lancer dans la foulée, répondit le pilote. Pas son habitude de nous faire lambiner…<br>-En fait, quand tu t'es évanoui, intervint Shanti, elle a dû changer un peu ses plans. Je crois qu'elle est en train de retoucher tout un système stellaire pour que notre couverture tienne le coup maintenant que Hagalaz a encore déplacé ses vaisseaux.  
>-Tout un… dit-il, en essayant d'appréhender ce que la jeune femme voulait dire.<br>-Oui, le reprit son supérieur. Notre très chère hôtesse ne fait pas de la demi-mesure quand elle veut couvrir un retard au travail.  
>-Je rêve… souffla-t-il.<br>-Il faudra apprendre à arrêter d'être surpris, lieutenant, autrement ça pourrait durer longtemps, avec elle.  
>Campbell haussa des épaules avec un petit soupir, puis Maltez se redressa :<br>-Rendez-vous en salle de briefing dans cinq heures. Sur ce, je vais aller terminer ma "discussion" avec notre tas de circuits préféré, conclut-il avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière son supérieur, le pilote lâcha un nouveau soupir, cette fois beaucoup plus long.  
>-Ca va ? lui demanda Shanti.<br>-A ton avis ?  
>-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, en détournant un instant le regard. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein ?<br>-Ouais… il faut tenir… N'empêche, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait un peu plus de tact.  
>-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? lui demanda la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. Elle nous a plus ou moins kidnappés pour mener sa guerre. Au moins, on a des moyens…<br>-Peut-être… Comment est-ce qu'ils sont ?  
>-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.<br>-Ces souvenirs.  
>-Difficile à dire. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se croiser, comme des… tenta-t-elle de répondre, sans trouver de comparaison valable<br>-Pas besoin, je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
>-Oui, admit-elle avec un rire silencieux.<p>

-C'est ce soldat, hein ? reprit-elle, d'un ton sérieux.  
>-… oui.<br>-Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres… images de lui depuis ?  
>-Quelques-unes. Mais ça revenait souvent… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, détournant le regard.<br>-… je sais.  
>-Je suis là, à sa place. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis quand même là, je pense la même chose que lui. Quand l'embuscade arrive. Quand on s'enfuit. Quand elle…<br>-Et les autres souvenirs ?  
>-Il avait quitté le service. Une blessure de trop. Physique, en tout cas. Pour les autres… c'était pas une seule de trop. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps… j'aurais craqué avant. Ha ! Je suis déjà en train de craquer… pas vraiment le même niveau, hein ?<br>-C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. On est en train d'en discuter, répondit-elle. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il s'est posé ce genre de question, quand il avait notre âge.  
>-Peut-être… enfin, il avait essayé de s'isoler. L'embuscade, la mort de… je crois pas qu'il s'en soit remis. Pas dur à comprendre. Enfin, la guerre l'a rattrapé, à la fin.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-C'était à la fin. Ils perdaient, c'était clair, tout le monde le savait. Juste, personne ne le disait. Ils l'ont rappelé. Pour être instructeur. Il était l'un des rares survivants d'un combat rapproché avec des Fléaux, et ils l'ont mis en poste pour apprendre à une dernière génération comment ils se feraient tuer.<br>Elle soupira.  
>-Ouais. C'était pas beau à voir. Enfin, ils ont eu de la chance… d'une certaine manière.<br>Devant les émotions interrogatrices de la jeune femme, le pilote reprit :  
>-Les lignes ont lâché quelques semaines plus tard, toute la flotte s'effondrait.<br>-Oui, je m'en souviens, confirma-t-elle. Les ordres de retraite, la panique.  
>Ce fut au tour de Campbell d'avoir un regard étonné.<br>-J'ai hérité d'une capitaine. Elle était à bord d'une frégate différente. Ils reculaient lentement, une retraite stratégique, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, d'un coup, les ordres étaient devenus précipités, il fallait rentrer. Défendre Atlantis.  
>-Voilà. C'est arrivé avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à être envoyés se faire tuer. Bizarre, une fois que les Ruches étaient en orbite, que les renforts arrivaient plus vite qu'on arrivait à les détruire, tout le monde était plus… calme. Comme si, à présent que la guerre était clairement perdue, ils avaient arrêté de se préoccuper.<br>-Même lui ? demanda Shanti, en parlant du soldat.  
>-Oui. Il ne pouvait pas les oublier, mais, c'était plus simple. Ils avaient perdu, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Atlantis ne tombe. Il n'y aurait pas de baroud d'honneur, plus rien.<br>-Il n'avait plus rien à faire, souffla-t-elle. Plus de responsabilité.  
>-Oui, répondit-il, à voix basse. Ta capitaine aussi ?<br>-Pas exactement… Son vaisseau était intact, comme l'équipage, et les Ruches sont arrivées plus tôt que prévu. Il y avait quelques vaisseaux qui devaient encore partir, pour terminer le travail qu'ils avaient fait dans Pégase.  
>-Quel genre de travail ? demanda le pilote.<br>-Terraformation, des archives de plantes, des banques génétiques. Rien de technologique, juste des… curiosités. Des espèces qu'ils avaient vu disparaitre. Mêmes pas conscientes, mais ils avaient voulu leur donner une seconde chance.  
>-… je vois.<br>-Le souci, continua-t-elle, en levant le regard au plafond. C'est que le vaisseau n'avait pas eu le temps de partir. Alors elle a décidé de ressortir et de le couvrir. Je crois qu'elle voulait une dernière responsabilité.  
>-Elle a réussi ?<br>-Aucune idée, elle a fait enregistrer ses souvenirs juste avant de partir…  
>-Bien leur genre, ça. Ils se sacrifient pour quelques vieilles plantes, et nous laissent avec des I.A. tarées à neutraliser.<br>-Bah, lâcha-t-elle, ils nous laissent à tous de quoi nous occuper. Des plantes pour les biologistes, et des menaces extragalactiques pour les soldats… On n'est pas encore arrivés au bout de nos peines, hein ? Là où on n'a plus de responsabilités…  
>-Non, pas encore… dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.<br>-On va s'en sortir, Tom, souffla-t-elle.  
>-… J'espère.<br>-Il y a trop de trucs qui se passent pour qu'on lâche. Même si ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, tu le sais bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si on s'en sort, ces foutus souvenirs ne seront que ça. Des souvenirs, et pas la réalité.  
>-T'as raison… c'est juste que… bah, autant le dire clairement. J'ai peur.<br>-Moi aussi. Et, à mon avis, le commandant aussi.  
>-Sûrement, répondit le pilote. Probablement plus que nous… Il doit avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui nous attend. Mais là, je commence à avoir une idée de ce qu'elle nous réserve. Je vais être ce vieux soldat, c'est ça qui…<br>-Hé. Stop, OK ? Ce sont _ses_ souvenirs. Pas les tiens. Ce qui lui est arrivé ne va pas t'arriver. Ne va pas _nous_ arriver, insista-t-elle fermement. On va s'en sortir.  
>-…D'accord, dit-il.<br>-On compte sur toi, Tom. _Je_ compte sur toi.  
>-Je te laisserai pas tomber, promit-il, sentant au travers de sa connexion empathique toute l'intensité des mots prononcés par la jeune femme. Je ne commettrai pas ses erreurs.<p>

_Je ne te perdrai pas,_ pensa-t-il en regardant Shanti, qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait remplacé Gaeriel dans ces souvenirs étrangers.

-Alors, demanda Johann, raconte, est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ?  
>-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, maintenant ? s'étonna Anna, en se tournant vers son ancien collègue.<br>-Pas mal, répondit celui-ci. En même temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une R-2 prend directement la tête d'un projet entier. Rassure-moi, t'es encore R-2 ou ils t'ont fait passer à l'échelon supérieur depuis le temps ?  
>-Pas de changement à ce niveau-là, répondit la scientifique.<br>_Probablement bien la seule chose qui n'aie pas changé._  
>-N'empêche, ça, puis ensuite le black-out complet… On raconte que t'as été invitée à des réunions avec tous les grands patrons. C'est vrai, ça ?<br>-Pas le droit de répondre, désolée, fit-elle.  
>-Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. En tout cas, t'as vraiment dû tomber sur un bon truc, dans tes fichiers.<br>_Ou alors, c'est les fichiers qui me sont tombés dessus…_ s'abstint-elle de répondre, alors qu'elle continuait de marcher sur le sentier qui parcourait une forêt d'arbres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Son interlocuteur reprit :  
>-Enfin, assez parlé boulot. Je voulais savoir, tu auras le temps de prendre des congés ?<br>-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Pas avant quelques semaines minimum, pourquoi ?  
>-Je rentre sur Terre dans trois semaines. On aurait pu…<br>-Désolée. Mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas arrêter le job. C'est assez urgent, tu dois t'en douter, dit-elle en enjambant une souche.  
>-D'accord… répondit-il, apparemment mal à l'aise, avant de changer de sujet. Tiens, tant que j'y pense, il y a Yui qui m'a demandé de te remercier.<br>-Yui ?  
>-Celle du service bioingénierie. L'interface neurale que t'as identifié en deux minutes alors qu'elle planchait dessus depuis quinze jours. Son équipe a fait pas mal de progrès.<br>-Ah, tant mieux, alors. Heureuse d'avoir pu lui donner un coup de main.  
>-En même temps, ça alimente pas mal les rumeurs, faut bien le dire. T'es devenue du jour au lendemain une experte pour identifier tous les gadgets qu'on trouve. T'as trouvée un catalogue d'achat en ligne ou quoi ? Non, laisse-moi deviner, pas le droit de répondre, hein ?<br>-Voilà, conclut-elle avec un sourire honnête.  
>-En tout cas, c'est sympa de t'en servir. Si on sait ce qu'on trouve, ça évitera pas mal de semaines de perdues. Mais ils ne te posent pas de problèmes avec ça, en-haut ?<br>-Pas trop, répondit-elle. J'ai vu ça avec Jackson l'autre jour. Tant que je n'en dis pas trop, ça va de son côté.  
>-Tu vois le docteur Jackson fréquemment ? s'étonna-t-il.<br>-Je commence, oui, confirma-t-elle. C'est lui qui est plus ou moins en charge de mon projet. Bon, ça fait toujours bizarre de discuter avec quelqu'un de son calibre, mais au moins, il n'est pas comme McKay…  
>-Encore heureux, répondit Johann. Un, ça suffit. Tu le vois souvent ?<br>-Non, Dieu merci. A chaque réunion où j'ai été, il était… comment dire…  
>-McKay ? proposa le scientifique.<br>-Voilà. Comme avec tout le monde… conclut-elle alors qu'elle faisait les derniers pas pour arriver au bout du chemin.  
>Sortant de la forêt, le duo s'arrêta quelques instants, prenant la mesure du paysage autour d'eux. La terre laissait rapidement place à la roche nue et aux graviers sur la distance les séparant de la falaise qui marquait la fin du continent.<br>En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au niveau de celle-ci, accueillis par l'océan qui recouvrait, une centaine de mètres plus bas, la quasi-totalité de la planète. Silencieusement, Anna observa les vagues, dans la direction où se trouvait l'imposante Cité, qui avait trop rapidement pris un contrôle quasi-total de sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, elle dirigea son regard vers le scientifique à côté d'elle, qui espérait clairement devenir éventuellement plus qu'un simple ami.

Et qu'elle avait accepté de manipuler. D'une façon qu'elle ignorait encore, pour un objectif qu'elle n'avait pas encore défini, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait passer par lui pour faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre sous le regard inquisiteur de l'Entité qu'était le vaisseau-Cité situé au-delà de l'horizon.

Une petite part d'elle-même regrettait d'avoir commencé à penser de cette façon, mais le reste de son esprit lui martelait que si elle se laissait manipuler de bout en bout sans tenter de reprendre les commandes, les conséquences n'avaient aucune raison d'être agréables.

-Quand est-ce que le docteur Stern rentrera sur la Cité ? demanda Jackson, le regard pointé vers le plafond.  
>-Selon les informations dont je dispose, son retour devrait être aux alentours de seize heures, heure locale. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message, docteur Jackson ? demanda Atlantis, de sa voix impersonnelle, choisie délibérément pour mettre mal à l'aise ses interlocuteurs.<br>-Oui, répondit l'archéologue, habitué aux jeux psychologiques depuis des années et décidant d'ignorer une attaque aussi peu subtile qu'un grand maître Goa'uld face à une remise en cause de sa divinité autoproclamée. Dites-lui que j'aimerais la voir dans mon bureau dès que possible, pour discuter de l'avancement de ses recherches.  
>-Bien sûr, docteur Jackson. D'après mes estimations du flux de personnel et de l'observation du docteur Stern, elle devrait être présente aux alentours de seize heures quarante-huit.<br>-Fantastique, répondit-il, imperturbable, avant d'éteindre son moniteur et de se lever, en prenant une petite sacoche posée près de sa chaise.  
><em>Il faut reconnaitre, pour organiser l'emploi du temps, elle est utile,<em> reconnut-il. _Mais au moins, je n'ai pas peur qu'un agenda-papier complote contre moi… Enfin, je ne devrais pas avoir peur non plus pour Atlantis. Elle complote_ forcément _contre quelqu'un. Enfin, si elle a besoin de comploter, vu qu'elle peut tous nous… Argh ! Vive les agendas-papier !_ conclut-il finalement en quittant son bureau.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il était sorti, puis, brusquement, se mit à avancer dans les couloirs. Ses rapports et comptes-rendus lus, approuvés et signés, il avait quelques heures devant lui, qu'il essayait de passer à se tenir au courant des quelques projets qui lui tenaient à cœur sur la Cité, de préférence n'impliquant pas une I.A. inconnue et les Ori.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à une intersection, où il prit délibérément ce que la majorité des habitants de la Cité considéraient comme un cul-de-sac. De là, il arriva dans un couloir où seul un œil exercé, sachant ce qu'il cherchait, aurait pu trouver la plaque sur laquelle l'archéologue exerça une pression de la main. Le sol s'ouvrit alors légèrement, révélant une issue de service desservie par une échelle, qu'il emprunta sans hésiter.

Le docteur Jackson avait suffisamment de temps devant lui pour se permettre de ne pas emprunter les habituels téléporteurs internes, et, une fois de plus, avait décidé de profiter de ce luxe. Au fil des années, il avait appris à s'informer en permanence sur les divers accès et passages techniques qui parsemaient les entrailles de la Cité. Cet intérêt n'avait qu'une utilité pratique limitée, ne lui permettant pas de gagner un temps considérable sur les chemins officiels, optimisés par une civilisation plus de mille fois millénaire, mais il n'avait pas cherché une telle utilité.

L'isolement, en revanche, était largement de taille à compenser les efforts et les pertes de temps engendrés par cette activité. Il pouvait ainsi profiter, de temps en temps, de quelques heures durant lesquelles aucun assistant, aucun scientifique, aucune gouverneure civile ne viendrait lui poser ses problèmes en espérant des réponses parfaites permettant de résoudre élégamment toutes les crises.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent en quelques instants à la pénombre relative qui régnait dans les coursives techniques, à l'ambiance singulièrement plus mécanique que celle de la Cité où il passait son quotidien. Ca et là, des machines inconnues débordaient d'une cloison, tandis que des instruments terriens y étaient branchés, avec parfois un Post-It intimant le visiteur occasionnel de ne rien toucher sous peine d'électrocution, d'irradiation mortelle ou juste de haine féroce de la part du personnel technique. Se rappelant avec un mince sourire des mésaventures qui avaient touché les malheureux ayant ignoré des conseils similaires de la part de Siler et ses subordonnés à l'époque de Cheyenne Mountain, l'archéologue fit gare de ne pas interférer lors de sa progression.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche dans des couloirs, parsemés de croisement qu'il aurait pu prendre les yeux fermés, Jackson arriva finalement à destination : une salle de contrôle pour les opérations extérieures.  
>Celle-ci était composée de plusieurs pupitres de commande sensiblement similaires à ceux de la salle de la Porte, tandis qu'un imposant dôme transparent illuminait toute la pièce.<br>La baie vitrée, ou quelque soit le matériau la composant, s'étendait tout autour de lui, alors qu'il pouvait voir d'un regard qu'il se trouvait désormais dans une petite excroissance située à la base de l'immense Cité. S'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils, il laissa son regard se perdre quelques secondes dans les bancs de poissons qui semblaient orbiter autour de la titanesque construction.

Puis, d'un geste, il posa la sacoche devant lui et en sortit une bouteille thermos et un gobelet de café, remplissant ce dernier avec le liquide bouillant.  
><em>Comment l'approcher sans qu'Atlantis se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Ses rapports sont corrects, avec assez d'informations pour le temps passé, mais sans révélations spectaculaires. Bien calculés… trop bien calculés, juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter les questions et les remarques dérangeantes. Comme si Atlantis voulait juste gagner du temps en passant par Stern,<em> conclut-il en approchant le gobelet de sa bouche. _Mais quel intérêt ? Elle a toutes les cartes en main, mais joue la prudence. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Elle se complique la vie à nous prouver qu'elle a le contrôle, mais agit différemment. Il y a quelque chose qui doit l'inquiéter… Il faut que je trouve quoi, et on aura une petite chance de pouvoir reprendre l'initiative… Stern… elle est forcément liée à ça, sinon, pourquoi passer par elle ? Je dois réussir à la contacter sans qu'Atl…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il sursauta, brûlé par un café bien plus chaud que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il renversa aussi bien le gobelet que la bouteille.  
>-Merde… lâcha-t-il en voyant le petit verre qui gisait au sol, dans une petite mare de liquide noir.<p>

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à éponger le café lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Immobile, il réfléchit quelques instants jusqu'à comprendre. A aucun moment, il n'avait entendu le tintamarre qu'aurait dû causer la bouteille en tombant sur le sol métallique. Il se retourna, et vit, ahuri, le spectacle de la thermos figée en l'air, qui, brusquement, se redressa avant de se poser délicatement au sol.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-il, avant de comprendre. Atlantis ?<br>-Oui, docteur Jackson, répondit la voix désormais familière de l'I.A.  
>-C'est vous qui venez de faire ça ?<br>-… En effet, docteur, une simple application de mes générateurs de gravité.  
>-… Je vois. Merci, dit-il en reconnaissant la scène pour ce qu'elle était :<p>

Un autre rappel de l'omniprésence et de la quasi-omnipotence de l'I.A. sur sa Cité.

Anna sortit rapidement du hangar où s'était posé le petit engin de transport reliant la Cité au continent. Une fois les formalités d'usages terminées, se sépara du groupe pour se diriger vers ses quartiers d'habitation, ayant hâte de se changer. Au bout de quelques pas, elle sortit de l'une de ses poches intérieures la petite oreillette fournie à l'ensemble du personnel, servant aussi bien de communicateur que de localisateur. D'une pression, elle réactiva l'appareil et le fixa en position.  
>-Docteur Stern, l'interpella aussitôt une voix féminine qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et à craindre.<br>-Oui, Atlantis ? répondit-elle une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
>-Le docteur Jackson désire vous voir pour discuter des derniers avancements de vos travaux.<br>-Quand ça ?  
>-Dès que possible, dans son bureau.<br>-Oh, très bien. J'y vais, alors.  
>-Docteur ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-Il y a eu quelques… complications en votre absence.<br>-SG-22 ? murmura-t-elle.  
>-Pas exactement, bien qu'elle en soit en partie responsable.<br>-Donc ? Parce que, là, je ne suis pas très avancée.  
>-Vous savez que le docteur Jackson a réalisé l'Ascension auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Il semblerait que, lors de l'intervention du lieutenant Bhosle, quelques jours plus tôt, cette dernière a fait preuve d'une certaine maladresse, dirons-nous. Au lieu de ne faire qu'une simple intervention, je crains que son passage, caractérisé par un manque certain de subtilité, a eu quelques conséquences imprévues sur votre supérieur.<br>-Quelles conséquences ? demanda Anna, soudainement inquiète. Venez-en au but.  
>-Très bien. Le docteur Jackson, de retour dans ce plan d'existence, s'est vu brider une bonne partie de ses connaissances et capacités acquises lors du processus d'Assomption. Le lieutenant Bhosle, dans sa maladresse, a apparemment brisé certaines de ces limitations.<br>-Ouille, grimaça la scientifique. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Il va _encore_ se transformer en une grosse lumière et alimenter sa légende ?  
>-Je n'en suis pas sûre, et je pense que les Ascendants le surveillant devraient limiter les conséquences de façon à empêcher cela pour le moment. Je l'espère, en tout cas. En revanche, ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que certaines caractéristiques physiologiques propres à l'Assomption sont en train de lui revenir, sous une forme limitée mais présente.<br>-Ce qui veut dire ?  
>-Ce qui veut dire, docteur Stern, que le docteur Jackson vient, il y a quelques heures, de faire preuve d'une capacité télékinétique limitée. Qui vient très probablement s'ajouter à une télépathie latente, qui est l'une des particularités les plus classiques des individus dans son cas.<br>-Télépathie ? Vous voulez dire qu'il va lire dans mes pensées, quand je vais aller le voir ?  
>-Probablement pas. Pour l'instant, ces capacités restent très limitées et accidentelles. De plus, il semble penser que je suis à l'origine de l'incident de télékinésie, de par mes systèmes de contrôle internes. Il n'a apparemment pas conscience de ce qui se produit, ce qui est particulièrement appréciable. En conséquence, je doute qu'il soit capable de ne repérer plus que les simples émotions de surface lors de votre entretien. Le docteur Jackson étant déjà un excellent communicateur, doué d'un talent d'empathie remarquable, il est probable qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la différence, mais je vous déconseille de tenter de lui mentir ouvertement. Une telle attitude serait pour le moins… risquée.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? répondit-elle, en commençant à paniquer. Dans quoi est-ce que vous m'embarquez ?  
>-A vrai dire, docteur Stern, la situation vient de devenir particulièrement préoccupante pour moi aussi. Cet évènement n'était pas prévu, et est pour le moins inquiétant, étant donné le statut du docteur Jackson. Je ne suis pas en mesure de prédire avec certitude l'étendue des conséquences, mais il est clair que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait préférable, pour toutes les parties concernées, qu'il ne se rende compte de cette situation que le plus tard possible.<br>-Et, ça va rester comme ça, ou ça va empirer ?  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des pouvoirs parapsychiques ou je ne sais pas comment ils sont appelés, mais, d'habitude, quand quelqu'un se retrouve avec eux, ils ne font que se renforcer au fil du temps, jusqu'au moment où soit ça le tue, soit ça le rend complètement fou, soit ça détruit une bonne partie de la ville ou de la planète…

-Bon, d'accord, c'est comme ça _dans les films_, reconnut-elle, exaspérée, mais bon, je suis en train de parler à une I.A. alien des pouvoirs de télékinésie d'un archéologue à bord d'un vaisseau spatial conscient de la taille d'une ville à des millions d'années-lumière de la Terre. Comprenez que ça devient dur…  
>-… Je vois.<br>-Donc ? Les films ont raison, et on va tous se faire tuer, ou ça va juste se limiter à un gros avantage au poker ?  
>-Je crains que ces phénomènes aillent en s'amplifiant, à moins bien sûr que les Ascendants surveillant le docteur Jackson ne décident d'intervenir. Ce qui est la résolution la plus probable de notre problème, bien que je sois surprise que cela ne soit pas déjà fait.<br>-Donc, on espère l'intervention des Anciens, c'est bien ça ?  
>-… Oui.<br>-Je rêve. Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez les choses en main… lâcha-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.  
>-Je ne saurais que vous suggérer de prendre la situation actuelle au sérieux, docteur Stern.<br>-Oh, mais je la prends au sérieux. C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis foutue… conclut-elle finalement avant de se diriger vers le bureau du docteur Jackson.

Le SGC, à l'instar d'une grande partie des centres de commandement et des bases militaires terriennes, était en proie à un mélange entre agitation effrénée et instants de calme troublant. Les activités habituelles continuaient dans la mesure du possible, mais nul n'était dupe, devant le renforcement des mesures de sécurité et les rumeurs qui circulaient infiniment plus vite qu'auparavant, toutes plus alarmistes les unes que les autres.

Certaines disaient que des vaisseaux de la Flotte avaient été attaqués et détruits par une frappe surprise des Jaffa, d'autres affirmaient au contraire que les Ha'Taks n'étaient plus que des tas de cendres, et que les diplomates tentaient de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient.  
>Tout ce que le sergent Rockwell savait, c'est que la situation était foireuse, et que lui et son groupe étaient partis pour quelques semaines au moins d'alerte et de patrouilles supplémentaires. C'eut été un euphémisme que de dire qu'il était moins qu'enjoué en apprenant le passage en haute sécurité de l'ensemble du complexe lunaire, mais il avait ses ordres, et s'y tenait.<p>

Comme il avait obéi lors de l'incident qui avait mené à sa mutation dans le SGC.

Lorsque le _Daedalus_ avait finalement pu repartir, la queue entre les jambes et trois prisonniers en moins, le débriefing avait été quelque peu chaotique, ne faisant que présager de ce qui attendait l'ensemble de la section de Marines lors de son retour sur Terre.  
>Un comité restreint les avait en effet attendus, commençant par une longue série d'avertissements sur la confidentialité des évènements qui, officiellement, ne s'étaient jamais produits.<p>

Autant de plus pour le sergent, qui avait connu une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux, sur lesquels l'étrange avait côtoyé l'improbable, avec pour inévitable conclusion le secret sur tout ce qui avait pu se produire.

En tant que chef de l'équipe de sécurité qui était en service au moment de l'évasion, il avait mené ses troupes à la poursuite des fugitifs, usant de toutes les techniques possible pour les arrêter avant d'atteindre le hangar. Sans succès, comme les vidéos de sécurité le lui avaient démontré lors du débriefing sur la Lune. Le trio, en tenue écarlate de prisonniers, avait réussi à neutraliser aussi bien les sécurités des portes étanches que les armements soniques d'interdiction interne, le tout à une vitesse relativement impressionnante.

La solution retenue, une fois ses cibles dans le hangar, avait été de profiter de l'avantage qu'offraient les tenues de combat des Marines embarqués : leur capacité à fonctionner efficacement dans le vide. Mais le seul résultat de l'expulsion de l'atmosphère du hangar avait été le chaos et la destruction de l'une des portes épaisses qui clôturait l'excroissance de l'imposant navire, tandis que la poursuite ultérieure s'était terminée assez rapidement lorsque son équipe s'était vue expulser du vaisseau inconnu sans la moindre délicatesse.

Des jours durant, il avait subi, au même titre que tous les autres membres de son groupe et de celui du lieutenant Izuko, des tests médicaux et des débriefings individuels organisés par les services de renseignement. Suffisamment longtemps pour que leur vaisseau soit obligé de repartir sans eux, le forçant à changer d'affectation, une fois que les hommes et femmes qui s'étaient succédés devant lui avaient estimé qu'il ne pouvait plus rien leur apprendre sur les fugitifs et le vaisseau qui les avait recueillis.

Sa longue expérience et son dossier exemplaire l'avaient alors mené directement dans le Saint des Saints, le Centre de Commandement, situé parmi les niveaux les plus bas du complexe, sous suffisamment de roches lunaires et de plaques de trinium pour résister à des bombardements nucléaires directs. Là, il avait repris le même travail qu'à bord des différents vaisseaux de la Flotte : patrouiller, vérifier les individus suspects, assurer la sécurité des installations stratégiques.

Sa tenue était relativement impersonnelle, couvrant tous ses signes distinctifs, mais conçue spécifiquement pour lui laisser un champ de vision direct aussi large que possible, les concepteurs de son casque faisant assez confiance à d'éventuels agresseurs pour trouver une manière de désactiver les senseurs de sa combinaison. Celle-ci, légère, mais pressurisée, offrait une résistance convenable aux armes à énergies les plus courantes, tout en le mettant à l'abri des armes soniques et à micro-ondes qui parsemaient l'intérieur du complexe.

Et ces équipements, il le savait, étaient omniprésents dans le couloir où il montait la garde, celui-ci menant directement à la salle de guerre, abritée derrière ses doubles portes massives. Le simple fait que le flux d'officiers en direction et en provenance de cette pièce taboue avait plus que doublé depuis son arrivée était de nature à l'inquiéter. Quelque chose se préparait, et il était à quelques mètres d'une cible stratégique majeure, que tout général ennemi avec un minimum de bon sens chercherait à détruire de la façon la plus violente possible, le plus tôt possible.

D'un point de vue plus pragmatique, le rehaussement du niveau de sécurité l'obligeait à vérifier individuellement l'identité de chaque arrivant, depuis le personnel d'entretien jusqu'au général Carter elle-même. Et, que les Jaffas soient ou non sur le point de le désintégrer avec tout le reste du SGC en utilisant l'arme de Dakara, il n'appréciait que moyennement la durée des vérifications biométriques et le temps que mettait le central de sécurité pour confirmer la validité des badges d'accès qui lui étaient présentés.

Mais, alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil un autre groupe de militaires en tenues semblable à la sienne arriver, il lâcha un discret soupir. La relève était là, et son tour de garde s'achevait, indiquant qu'il n'aurait plus à assumer cette position avant cinq jours au moins, le poste qu'il occupait étant assigné de manière aléatoire aux membres de la garnison. La mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, prévue pour réduire encore le risque d'infiltration et les faiblesses humaines, signifiait pour lui qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas, une fois sa période de repos terminée, à s'engourdir les jambes six heures durant devant le sas prévu pour survivre à une ignition thermonucléaire au contact.

-Deschamps, salua-t-il le sergent en charge de l'équipe venant le relever.  
>-Salut, répondit le québécois. Rien à signaler ?<br>-Non, toujours la routine. Plus de circulation qu'avant, mais vous êtes au courant, dit-il en plaçant sa main gauche sur un détecteur.  
>La paume gauche de sa combinaison, partiellement transparente, présentait quelques irrégularités différentes pour les tenues de chaque soldat à son niveau, et fournissait une preuve d'identité supplémentaire par rapport à la simple empreinte palmaire. Vérifiant la validité des informations fournies par ses capteurs, le dispositif s'illumina en vert.<br>-Sergent William Rockwell, India-Alpha-Papa-huit-un-un. Fin du tour de garde, douze heures, zéro-zéro.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son remplaçant fit de même, s'authentifiant auprès du dispositif automatisé :  
>-Sergent François Deschamps, Mike-Oscar-Roméo-quatre-sept-zéro. Début du tour de garde, douze heures, zéro-zéro.<p>

-Allez, les gars, dit Rockwell en s'adressant à son groupe. On y va.  
>Vérifiant d'un regard la sécurité de son arme, et avança dans le couloir, en direction de l'ascenseur. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'environnement, qu'il connaissait par cœur, et qui était spécifiquement dénué de toute aspérité pouvant cacher une partie du couloir à la vue du poste de garde. Lui et la demi-douzaine de soldats qui le suivaient arrivèrent moins d'une minute plus tard au niveau de l'ascenseur, au-dessus duquel trônaient les sorties des bouches d'aération, chacune large de quelques millimètres et réparties sur l'ensemble du complexe.<p>

Une fois à l'intérieur, les langues se délièrent, tandis que les postures devinrent légèrement plus décontractées.  
>-Alors, qui est partant pour samedi soir ? demanda Lansen, l'un des soldats de son groupe.<br>-Quoi, c'est encore prévu ? s'étonna son second, le caporal Anderson. Avec tout ce merdier, ils vont encore le faire ?  
>-Tant qu'on reste discret, ça devrait marcher. Et puis, tu connais le capitaine. Elle a fini de bricoler son bestiau, c'est pas pour le laisser trainer dans un coin du hangar.<br>-Pas faux. Enfin, t'es sûr que c'est couvert ?  
>-Je l'ai croisée juste avant de venir vous rejoindre ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'est arrangée, personne ne regardera de son côté samedi. Mais elle veut savoir rapidement qui est dans le coup, rapport aux réseaux à préparer.<br>-… OK, répondit finalement le caporal avant de demander au reste. Vous autres ?  
>Quelques acquiescements vinrent confirmer ce dont Rockwell se doutait, et il hocha lui-même de la tête, avant de demander :<br>-C'est contre qui, cette semaine, Rick ?  
>-Une civile, je crois, Pas bien saisi son nom, un truc suédois, quelque chose comme ça…<br>-Civile… Elle est clean ?  
>-Apparemment, selon le capitaine. De toute façon, si elle peut venir ici…<br>-Pas faux, admit le sergent.  
><em>Si elle peut arriver dans les hangars du SGC sans être habilitée, on aura de toute façon d'autres problèmes qu'une simple course de rovers à annuler,<em> se dit-il, en pensant à l'évènement mensuel qu'organisait l'une des chefs mécaniciennes du SGC.  
>Le jour de la pleine lune, où le SGC était à l'opposé de la Terre, et donc totalement invisible de celle-ci la course de rovers devenaient l'attraction officieuse d'une partie non-négligeable du gigantesque complexe. Le lieutenant Hasegawa et son adversaire du moment prenaient un véhicule fabriqué le mois précédent avec les pièces détachées récupérées sur place, et faisaient plusieurs tours d'un circuit déterminé à peine quelques heures plus tôt, passant par quelques-uns des cratères voisins.<p>

L'équipe de Rockwell avait rapidement appris l'existence de cette activité, autour de laquelle se faisaient une bonne partie des paris, financiers ou autres entre les soldats et les sous-officiers de la base. Le sergent avait rapidement compris, comme le reste des personnes impliquées, que les officiers, et probablement Carter elle-même, étaient au courant de la pratique et la toléraient tant qu'elle n'interférait pas avec les activités ou le secret du SGC.

Il avait tout aussi rapidement compris qu'il était suicidaire de parier contre le capitaine Hasegawa lorsque son adversaire du mois faisait partie du personnel de la base. Un simple regard sur les résultats des mois précédents l'avait éclairé sur ce point, la jeune femme ne perdant ou n'étant mise en danger que très rarement, par certains des meilleurs pilotes de chasse basés sur la base, ou, plus souvent, par les personnes qu'elle faisait venir de temps à autre.

Selon ce qu'il avait entendu, elle avait fait partie d'une équipe SG un temps, avant de demander sa mutation dans les services techniques, pourtant bien moins prestigieux et propices aux promotions. Pourtant, son grade, associé à son jeune âge, argumentaient en faveur des compétences de meneuse d'hommes qu'on lui prêtait. Quant à son talent de conduite, il allait le vérifier _de visu_ à la fin de la semaine, avec presque tout le reste de la garnison.

L'ascenseur acheva son trajet, et s'ouvrit sur un autre couloir, celui-ci parsemé de croisements et de portes. D'un mouvement, le groupe sortit de l'imposante cabine, et se dirigea vers les baraquements, où se situaient les vestiaires avec les équipements nécessaires pour retirer les tenues de combat qu'arboraient chacun des militaires.

A quelques centaines de mètres sous ses pieds, la salle de commandement était plus active que jamais, la cuve holographique centrale n'affichant plus qu'une carte du Petit Nuage de Magellan depuis le début de la crise. Tout autour de celle-ci, des pupitres formaient une série d'anneaux concentriques, où des sous-officiers et quelques officiers traitaient les données, transmettaient les informations et mettaient à jour les bases de données militaires.  
>Le général Samantha Carter lâcha un léger soupir devant ce spectacle, qu'elle observait posément depuis une passerelle qui dominait la salle circulaire, avant de se retourner vers un groupe d'officiers qui venait d'arriver.<br>-Du nouveau du côté de Dakara, Ivan ? demanda-t-elle à son responsable des renseignements extérieurs.  
>-Non, madame. Nos sources n'ont pas indiqué de changement majeur chez les Jaffa. Toujours le chaos, et Bra'tac réussit à tenir ses positions. Le <em>statu quo<em> n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer pour le moment.  
>-Vos estimations ?<br>-Les analystes disent que Gerak est en position de force, avec les derniers évènements. Il pourrait vouloir prendre l'initiative sans passer par les canaux officiels.  
>-Bra'tac le sait-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour son vieux compagnon d'armes.<br>-Mieux que nous, probablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sait pour "Tonnerre Bref", et notre équipe est en position, avec un temps de réaction d'un quart d'heure.  
>-Si on en vient à ça… murmura-t-elle, sachant parfaitement quelles conséquences pourraient avoir l'extraction d'urgence des dirigeants jaffas les plus proches de la Terre.<br>"Tonnerre Bref" pourrait minimiser les dégâts d'un coup d'État, mais ternirait à jamais les relations avec une Nation Jaffa alors certaine d'être soumise à des tentatives d'ingérence directe de la part de la Terre.  
>-Capitaine Scott, est-ce que l'Administration a répondu à notre demande ?<br>-Oui, madame, répondit son officier de liaison avec les forces planétaires, le nouveau protocole a été accepté, et si le conflit devient ouvert, tous les armements ASAT seront sous le contrôle direct du SGC. Plusieurs batteries sont en cours de repositionnement près des zones urbaines d'Amérique du Nord, d'Europe et d'Asie, là où la couverture navale est insuffisante.  
>-Très bien… Assurez-vous que les prochains exercices prennent ça en compte.<p>

L'ancienne membre de SG-1 se retourna à nouveau, posant son regard sur la petite icône bleue représentant le groupe du _Concordia_, autour de laquelle flottaient plusieurs points orangés, indiquant les positions présumés des vaisseaux jaffas qu'ils essayait d'éviter.  
>-Transmettez au <em>Concordia<em> ses nouveaux ordres. Si ses poursuivants engagent le combat, il devra se retirer aussitôt que possible et revenir vers la Terre à vitesse maximale, mais il devra séparer deux de ses croiseurs vers le point de rendez-vous Écho, pour y attendre le groupe de Padorine, qui en prendra les commandes.

Elle n'entendit qu'à peine les acquiescements de ses subordonnés, le regard plongé dans la représentation de la galaxie naine.  
><em>Ne vous faites pas retrouver, amiral. S'ils vous tirent dessus, je devrai riposter,<em> se dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers une porte dérobée, gardée par un peloton de Marines, les seules personnes armées à part elle dans la pièce. Derrière l'épaisse cloison bardée de rayures noires et jaunes se trouvait le système de commande qu'elle avait en partie conçue, et qui la réveillait encore certaines nuits. Le système qu'avait rendu nécessaire l'arme de Dakara et l'accord tacite de SG-1 sur les évènements de Vorash. Une arme de destruction massive avait été passée sous silence pour se voir remplacer par une autre.

Le pupitre relié aux systèmes Horizon.

Une centaine de vaisseaux autonomes dispersés dans la Voie Lactée, dotés d'un occulteur, d'un hyperpropulseur à usage unique et de plusieurs dizaines d'engins au naquadriah, tous contrôlés depuis cette petite pièce. Elle avait l'un des codes, le commandement politique avait l'autre, et quelques centres distants pourraient prendre le relais si la Terre venait à tomber brusquement. Une reproduction aussi littérale que possible de la politique de la Guerre Froide, qui avait réussi à tenir les deux Blocs dans un respect mutuel de l'annihilation totale.

Mais les Jaffas n'étaient pas les Soviétiques. Elle comprenait, dans une certaine mesure, leur façon de penser, s'étant battue avec et contre eux des années durant.

Et, à chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait, le sommeil se voyait remplacé par une terreur muette.

Shanti observa le pilote les rejoindre dans la salle de briefing, décomposant son attitude, son visage, ses émotions, pour y retrouver les contrecoups de l'expérience que lui avait fait subir l'I.A.

Une expérience par trop similaire à celle qu'elle-même avait connue dans les dernières semaines, à ceci près que Campbell n'avait pas de sang sur les mains.  
><em>Pas encore,<em> se corrigea-t-elle.  
>Pendant les quelques heures qui avaient suivi son réveil, elle n'avait pu rester reposée, son esprit submergé par une connexion empathique qu'elle ne voulait pas couper. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que son coéquipier devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, extérioriser ses nouveaux souvenirs, comme elle-même avait dû, plus tôt, résister à la tentation de se renfermer.<p>

Lentement, le flux d'émotions s'était calmé. Si elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour cicatriser, que le pilote n'était pas remis, elle avait au moins pu être rassurée par la stabilité apparente qu'il commençait à afficher. Stressé, mais d'une façon à laquelle il pouvait s'habituer. Et éventuellement accepter.

D'une certaine manière, la nouvelle situation l'avait aidée, la forçant à maitriser ses propres émotions afin d'éviter au pilote un fardeau inutile. Instinctivement, Shanti avait retrouvé le chemin de la baie d'observation, s'y installant afin de retrouver ce sentiment de calme qu'elle avait cherché lors de sa convalescence.

Et dans lequel elle avait failli se perdre.

Mais, à présent, le pilote était de retour, affirmant par sa présence une amélioration suffisante de son état pour être à nouveau opérationnel dans ce qui avait autrefois été nommé SG-22. La voix de leur hôtesse, semi-geôlière, semi-complice, s'éleva alors depuis les murs :  
>-Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, lieutenant Campbell.<br>-C'est ça. murmura-t-il. Qu'on en finisse…  
>-Très bien, répondit l'I.A., alors que s'affichait une projection tridimensionnelle de la région et des étoiles voisines. Le principe de l'opération demeure le même, et la première étape va commencer dès la fin de ce briefing. Vous serez déployés dans les systèmes illuminés ici, là et là. Mes observations et prévisions stratégiques indiquent que vous y serez rejoints, au bout de six heures au maximum, par un à plusieurs vaisseaux d'interdiction. Vous engagerez alors une escarmouche aussi visible que possible, en vous efforçant cependant de ne pas causer de dégâts graves à vos cibles.<br>Le nuage d'étoile laissa place à une représentation d'un système individuel, dans lequel une frégate similaire à celle qui les avait hébergés ces dernières semaines flottait de façon identique aux corps célestes naturels. Le trio vit alors apparaitre la silhouette du vaisseau qui avait détruit le _Bellérophon_ sous leurs yeux. Aussitôt, la frégate se mit en mouvement, faisant face à sa cible avant de se figer.  
>-Une fois leur attention tournée vers vous, vous vous dirigerez vers votre point de navigation, situé à quelques dizaines d'années-lumière du lieu de l'embuscade. Vous attendrez alors un délai d'au moins sept minutes, avant de vous réunir au second point de navigation. Là, vous y trouverez un nuage de comètes dans lequel vous vous rendrez avant de revenir en direction de cette flotte par le chemin enregistré dans vos ordinateurs.<br>-Juste une question, intervint Shanti, ce n'est pas vous qui allez diriger les frégates par notre intermédiaire ?  
>-Si, lieutenant, mais je tiens à rappeler à votre attention que nous ignorons à peu près tout des capacités de guerre électronique et de défense à longue portée des appareils que nous sommes sur le point d'attaquer. Votre rôle ici n'est pas qu'un simple relais de communication, mais bien celui de commandement et de contrôle dans le cas où je suis dans l'incapacité de diriger les vaisseaux engagés. Que ce soit à cause d'un brouillage des communications ou de dégâts physiques subis en représailles de nos actions.<br>-Vous nous envoyez donc au casse-pipes sans la moindre info sérieuse, en conclut Campbell.  
>-Une telle conclusion est réductrice et mal informée, lieutenant. Au vu de mes ressources, vous êtes actuellement, chacun de vous, plus précieux que les vaisseaux dans lesquels je vais vous déployer.<br>-Tiens donc, répondit sarcastiquement Maltez. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'on aurait subi si on avait été encore plus précieux…  
>-Dois-je souligner <em>une fois de plus<em> que je ne peux me baser sur la simple force brute pour neutraliser la menace posée par Hagalaz ? J'ai davantage besoin d'agents au bon endroit et au bon moment que de vaisseaux obsolètes et en infériorité numérique flagrante. Pour ce qui est de mes choix quant à votre préparation à vos rôles, nous en discuterons, comme convenu, à l'issue de cette opération, une fois en route vers notre véritable objectif. En attendant, mes priorités, et, avec un tant soit peu de bon sens, les vôtres, sont de gagner du temps face à l'avancée des forces adverses dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan. A ce titre, il y a eu, depuis le dernier briefing, un changement de situation, concernant principalement vos forces.  
>-Pardon ? s'étonna Maltez.<br>-Oui. Le groupe d'action déployé autour du _Concordia_ est actuellement en train d'exécuter un nombre important de manœuvres dilatoires, apparemment en vue d'échapper à la poursuite de nombreux appareils Jaffa.  
>-Quoi ? lâcha Shanti. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>-La situation politique entre la Terre et la Nation Jaffa s'est encore détériorée ces derniers jours, mais il n'y a eu, pour le moment, aucun affrontement de nature militaire. Vos vaisseaux cherchent, sagement, à éviter le contact avec la flotte Jaffa. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela signifie que les vaisseaux des deux camps sont actuellement plus éloignés que jamais de notre propre zone d'action, à part une poignée de vaisseaux Jaffas et Terriens procédant à des opérations de reconnaissance et d'action clandestine. Nous devrions ainsi avoir plus de liberté d'action durant les jours à venir, et, éventuellement, pouvoir exécuter la seconde phase de l'opération sans intervention de leur part.  
>-Et si on croise quand même un vaisseau à nous ou aux Jaffas… dit le pilote. Quelque chose de particulier à prévoir ou à faire ?<br>-Dans le cas, très improbable, où il m'est impossible de repérer suffisamment tôt l'arrivée d'un élément extérieur, essayez par défaut d'éviter le contact. Cela me fournira le temps de confirmer avec le docteur Stern les actions à entreprendre pour exploiter une telle opportunité. D'autres questions ?  
>Devant les réponses négatives du trio, Atlantis reprit :<br>-Excellent. Il est donc plus que temps de commencer l'opération, conclut-elle quelques instants avant qu'une série de flashs ne vienne faire disparaitre les anciens membres de SG-22.

Surprise par la téléportation, Shanti observa rapidement son nouvel environnement, tous ses sens à l'affut, avant de se décontracter en reconnaissant le poste de contrôle d'une frégate.  
>-<em>Tout le monde va bien ?<em> lança-t-elle silencieusement à ses compagnons d'infortune.  
>-… <em>OK de mon côté,<em> répondit de la même manière Campbell, dont elle sentait le pic de stress s'évanouir dans le malaise continu qui le caractérisait depuis la dernière intervention d'Atlantis. _Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais ça ressemble au pont de commandement de notre dernier engin, ici._  
>-<em>Pareil ici,<em> confirma Maltez sur le canal général.  
>La jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant, cherchant d'éventuels détails supplémentaires sur la petite pièce, avant de s'immobiliser, près d'un fauteuil.<br>-_La même chose… elle ne perd pas de temps, on dirait. A votre avis, combien de temps avant qu'on parte ?_  
>-Sept minutes et douze secondes, lieutenant Bhosle, répondit Atlantis par des haut-parleurs cachés. Le temps nécessaire pour achever la reconfiguration complète des systèmes de commande afin de les rendre compatible avec votre structure neurale.<br>-_Ouais,_ intervint à nouveau le pilote. _Bonne nouvelle, elle aura eu au moins _un _problème avec tout ce merdier._  
>-<em>Heureux de voir que vous savez encore apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie, lieutenant,<em> répondit Maltez, dont les émotions trahissaient l'amusement.  
>-<em>On fait avec ce qu'on a…<em>  
>-<em>Il faut bien, Tom,<em> reconnut leur supérieur. _Il faut bien… Bon, j'ai un truc ou deux à voir avec Atlantis. On se revoit au point de rendez-vous, OK ?_  
>-<em>Bien compris,<em> acquiesça Shanti, en même temps que le pilote.  
>-<em>Alors,<em> dit celui-ci. _On est partis pour une nouvelle mission pourrie, hein ?_  
>-<em>On commence à s'y habituer,<em> réplica-t-elle.  
>-<em>Difficilement… difficilement.<em>

-_A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fera, une fois tout ce truc fini ?_  
>-<em>Avec Hagalaz ?<em>  
>-<em>Oui.<em>  
>-<em>Je ne sais pas,<em> admit-elle. _Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. On ne rentrera pas. En tout cas, pas sous nos propres noms._  
>-… <em>Je sais. Enfin, même, si on pouvait, je ne sais pas…<em>  
>-<em>Revenir sur la terre ferme ?<em> proposa-t-elle.  
>-<em>Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin… faut pas se faire trop d'illusions. Elle n'a pas sorti tous ces vaisseaux et autant de moyens pour nous laisser filer au bout d'un mois ou deux.<em>  
>-<em>Peut-être… C'est pas comme si on arrivait à prévoir ce qu'elle compte faire, si ?<em>  
>-<em>J'essaierai de voir ça de mon côté. Lui dire que c'est pour "le moral des troupes", ou un truc de ce genre. Si on doit lui servir de soldats, autant essayer de décrocher une perm'.<em>  
>-<em>Ca vaut le coup,<em> reconnut Shanti. _Et puis, elle ne peut pas être pire que les gars de l'administration au SGC._  
>-<em>Ouais... je vais voir ça…<em>  
>-<em>D'accord, Tom. Tu me tiens au courant de tes négociations ? Qui sait, si elle a une fibre sentimentale, tu devrais pouvoir la trouver !<em>  
>-<em>On fait comme ça, alors,<em> conclut-il. _Bonne chance._  
>-<em>A toi aussi, Tom… Évite de prendre trop de risques, compris ?<em>  
>Elle ressentit le rire douloureux du pilote.<br>-_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Shanti. J'en ai déjà eu pour toute une vie…_ dit-il, avant de mettre fin à la communication.

La jeune femme s'assit dans le fauteuil, qui s'adapta en quelques instants à son nouvel occupant. D'un œil distrait, elle regarda les différentes parties du poste de commande s'allumer, alors que les écrans et les projecteurs holographiques subissaient plusieurs batteries de tests. Après s'être étiré les bras et la nuque, elle soupira.

_Oui. Toute une vie…_ pensa-t-elle alors que ses sens, qui englobaient à présent une partie des senseurs du vaisseau, enregistraient l'imperceptible vibration du propulseur hyperspatial en train de se charger.


	24. Gambit

Le vol avait été bref, alors que la frégate autour qu'elle se dirigeait vers un point déterminé par Atlantis. La jeune femme qui était assise au cœur du vaisseau, dans la salle de contrôle, avait été surprise par l'afflux d'émotions en provenance du navire. Après quelques minutes, cependant, il lui avait été plus facile d'isoler les nouvelles informations de celles venant de son corps véritable.

Si autour d'elle se trouvait le couloir hyperspatial, elle était néanmoins à l'intérieur de la pièce circulaire, qui affichait presqu'inutilement les diverses données qui lui étaient transmises au travers de son lien empathique. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle vit dans les hologrammes qui circulaient et alternaient, parcourus de myriades de séquences et de schémas, une simplification abusive d'une réalité complexe, vulgarisation destinée à d'éventuels spectateurs désireux de se faire une idée de la situation extérieure. Intellectuellement, elle savait que les écrans étaient conçus pour afficher leurs informations en un amas de données superposées infiniment plus complexes que ce que lui montrait le poste de commande. Contrairement à elle et ses capacités d'analyse pourtant améliorées et accélérées, l'équipage pour lequel le vaisseau était conçu n'aurait eu aucun effort à faire pour observer, trier et analyser l'ensemble des affichages. Seule une volonté de courtoisie à l'égard d'éventuels visiteurs non-Anciens à bord avait justifié la conception d'écrans séparés et ne comprenant que trois à quatre filtres.

Mais les informations qui lui étaient transmises, après filtrage, analyse et mise en contexte par Atlantis, étaient autrement plus complètes. Ainsi, lorsque son navire put surgir dans l'espace conventionnel, Shanti fit, en quelques instants, connaissance d'un système stellaire anonyme. Des observations fournies par les senseurs furent établies des extrapolations logiques, tant sur le passé que le futur du cortège d'astres qui parcouraient sans relâche l'éther. La position relative des corps présents fut prévue sur des échelles se comptant en millénaires, tandis que les états passés lui apparaissaient comme autant de livres ouverts. Dans ceux-ci se trouvaient des incohérences, anomalies inexplicables par les simples données présentes, témoignages du passage de vaisseaux et d'individus étrangers à ce lieu. Lentement, en quelques microsecondes, les explications hypothétiques furent établies, comparées, classées, éliminées, sélectionnées, jusqu'à ce que les divers scenarii plausibles de l'histoire du système puissent être tracés.

La jeune femme, placée au cœur du système, à qui échouerait le commandement dans le cas où la situation rendait impossible le contact avec Atlantis, prit inconsciemment connaissance de cette quantité pour ainsi dire astronomique de données. Accessibles, mais non intrusives, les informations flottaient, à peine éloignées d'une pensée de son esprit, venant s'imposer telles des évidences si le besoin s'en faisait sentir mais restant à l'écart de ses réflexions.

Elle se voyait filer silencieusement dans le vide interplanétaire, ne prêtant qu'une attention limitée aux corps inertes qui flottaient à quelques unités astronomique du vaisseau allongé. En moins de temps qu'elle n'en avait passé dans l'hyperespace, elle se rendit à la position prévue et changea sa trajectoire en une fraction de seconde, se fixant sur une orbite elliptique autour de l'étoile voisine. La jeune femme reprit alors conscience de son état propre, de sa position, et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, avant de se lever du confortable fauteuil. Toujours connectée à la frégate, elle fit quelques pas au hasard dans la pièce, respirant lentement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se retrouver elle-même, parmi les nouvelles sensations.

La réunion s'était achevée sans incident, les conclusions de chaque équipe étant partagées avec le reste des spécialistes, dans un ballet de savoirs neufs et anciens qu'Atropos préférait observer de loin. Son rôle, sans lui déplaire, n'était pas de participer à cet échange, mais de le coordonner, avec le reste des activités auxquelles participaient ceux et celles qui, techniquement, étaient ses subalternes. Paisiblement, elle observait l'évolution des réactions, attendant l'instant sublime de l'accord. Celui où tous reconnaissaient la validité de la théorie, sa capacité à décrire et à prédire scientifiquement les faits observables, sans que plus aucun doute ne vienne s'opposer au Progrès. Cela, plus que toutes ses autres missions, était le véritable intérêt de son poste. Le moment qui, à chaque fois, justifiait tout, lui rappelant la noblesse d'une tâche qui jamais ne saurait se terminer.

De temps à autre, une voix isolée venait s'opposer à la mélodie du groupe, venant contester les pensées, les conclusions, les suppositions. Il arrivait à une telle voix d'avoir raison, plus souvent tort, mais, à chaque fois, le débat continuait. Sans attaques ad hominem ni argumentation fallacieuse, mais simplement à l'aide des outils que ses semblables avaient su façonner à partir de la Logique. Les échanges se poursuivaient avec la même intensité, le même intérêt, que le camp adverse soit de nombre égal ou bien constitué d'un individu isolé.

Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette qualité présente au sein de sa civilisation : la capacité à discuter une question de manière absolue, puis d'accepter la conclusion sans rechigner jusqu'au jour où venaient d'éventuelles données contradictoires. Mais si la qualité était présente au niveau civilisationnel, elle ne l'était cependant pas au niveau individuel. Pas de façon globale, pour le moins.

Certaines, certains, cherchaient à remettre en cause les hypothèses acceptées, sans pour autant présenter des contradictions, des contre-exemples, des raisonnements aux résultats plus précis. Poussés par l'instinct ou refusant de se plier à la Science, à la Vérité, ceux-là causaient du tort aux artisans des différentes branches du Savoir, créant autant de fronts aussi inutiles que coûteux en ressources et en temps. Il était admis que les hypothèses non testées préalablement se voyaient traitées sur un pied d'égalité, du moment que leurs prévisions ne se voyaient pas remises en cause par l'expérience.

Un principe fondamental, qui n'était cependant pas à l'abri d'erreurs et de fautes, et qu'elle venait parfois à considérer comme une faiblesse potentielle. Elle savait quand rappeler les intervenants à l'ordre, souligner le manque de crédibilité des propositions les plus farfelues, gérer les priorités expérimentales pour optimiser l'usage de ses ressources. Mais d'autres non, et toute sa civilisation souffrait de tests dont chacun connaissait l'évidente conclusion, mais que nul ne remettait en cause pour respecter cette impartialité supposée.

Regagnant la passerelle de commandement, elle acheva sa synchronisation avec l'imposant navire, qui s'apprêtait à continuer son éternel voyage au milieu des étoiles.

Le système trouvait ses limites, alors qu'il était censé ne pas en connaître, et, tôt ou tard, ces mêmes règles fixées pour libérer la Science l'enfermeraient dans un carcan créé par ses propres serviteurs. Mais si ceux-ci se révélaient chaque jour plus nombreux à être incapable d'accepter les erreurs de leurs vues, elle serait vigilante. Sa mission n'était peut-être pas aussi noble que celle de son équipage, mais elle était tout aussi indispensable.

Surveiller et contrôler les flux d'idées, de concepts. Et éviter les complexifications abusives et gratuites qui tenaient des jeux de pouvoirs et de l'orgueil davantage que de l'intérêt professionnel.

La Science était avant tout la Vérité. Quelque chose sur lequel tout le monde se devait de s'accorder. Sans ça, quel sens avait-elle ?

Shanti fut tirée des souvenirs par une légère sensation qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme celle de l'alerte de proximité. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction où étaient traditionnellement affichées les cartes tactiques à bord de tels vaisseaux, et ne fut pas déçue en y voyant apparaitre une représentation schématique du petit système stellaire, qu'elle avait appris peu de temps auparavant à connaitre aussi précisément que sa ville natale ou les chambrées qui l'avaient accueillie au SGC. A quelque distance de l'étoile, et légèrement au-dessous de l'écliptique, l'icône d'un nouveau vaisseau s'afficha, adoptant une code de représentation similaire à celui en vigueur sur Terre.

Elle observa le petit carré jaune, qui semblait se mettre à accélérer vers l'intérieur du système, tandis que les capteurs passifs collectaient leurs informations. En quelques instants, la tâche fut accomplie, et l'icône se métamorphosa en un losange rouge écarlate, près duquel une liste d'informations apparut, fournissant un rappel de toutes les données nécessaires aux manœuvres qui allaient suivre.

-En avant, lente, propulsion furtive seulement, cap 0-2-6 par 3-1-5 s'entendit-elle dire à voix basse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le silence reprit le contrôle de la pièce, avant d'être interrompu par une seconde voix :  
>-… A vos ordres, lieutenant Bhosle.<br>-Qu'est-ce que… ? dit finalement cette dernière.  
>-Je ne saurais en être sûre, répondit l'I.A., mais je ne vois pas pour le moment de problèmes dans les ordres que vous venez de me donner. Tant que ceux-ci restent dans les paramètres de réussite de la mission, il n'y a pas de raison de m'opposer à vous. Cependant, par mesure de sécurité, je ne peux vous laisser le contrôle direct du navire. Les risques d'être alors découverts deviendraient trop importants.<br>-… D'accord ? fit-elle, hésitante.  
>-Il est probable, lieutenant, que certains souvenirs aient commencé leur intégration profonde, et je dois avouer être curieuse quant aux effets à si court terme sur un esprit humain.<br>-Atlantis ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-La ferme ? tenta-t-elle, lassée.  
>-Négatif, lieutenant, il me faut maintenir un canal de communication ouvert en tous temps entre nous deux.<br>-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me parler pour ça, si ?  
>-Non, en effet. Mais je préfère, ce qui est en soi une raison suffisante, lieutenant.<br>-J'aurai essayé, au moins, soupira Shanti avant de reporter son attention sur l'une des cartes holographiques.  
>A nouveau, elle se tut, laissant le navire se gérer tout seul, obéissant à ses derniers ordres.<br>Elle doit s'amuser, là où elle est, maintenant… Hein, Tsippora ? pensa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas la seule à être coincée dans une situation sans issue, avec un vaisseau aussi beau qu'inutile.  
>Pas foncièrement inutile, se répondit-elle toute seule quelques instants plus tard. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, quand je le devais, et ce que je devais, quand je le pouvais. Rien de plus, rien de moins.<br>Et qu'est-ce que je peux… reprit-elle silencieusement avant de s'interrompre. Je suis en train de discuter toute seule, hein ?  
>Peut-être, si tant est que toute seule a le moindre sens dans mon cas, désormais… Il y a quelques psys que je devrais revoir, quand ça sera fini, juste pour les faire pleurer, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire intérieur.<br>-Passage en vol balistique d'ici dix secondes après le signal, tous systèmes externes éteints… murmura-t-elle d'une voix détachée. Top.

La jeune femme sentit le vaisseau, sa nouvelle extension, cesser d'accélérer tandis que les souvenirs de la militaire Ancienne en elle s'estompaient pour revenir dans le bruit de fond permanent de ses pensées. Elle suivait, par ses différents sens, la progression lente de son appareil par rapport à sa cible, qui avait choisi de l'ignorer, leurrée par les systèmes internes ayant camouflé la véritable nature du vaisseau Ancien.

Plutôt que de chercher à disparaitre entièrement face à un regard inconnu, la frégate avait pris, pour les observateurs éloignés, toutes les apparences d'un engin infiniment plus primitif, à peine capable d'être là où il se trouvait, dans un système isolé et dénué d'intérêt. Pour un éventuel observateur extérieur, cet endroit de l'espace n'aurait rien accueilli de plus qu'un assemblage inesthétique et maladroitement fonctionnel de grands compartiments à la surface saturée de tuyaux et panneaux d'accès, réussissant à peine à maintenir son équipage en vie. D'instinct, Shanti savait que cette ruse ne pourrait fonctionner que quelques minutes au mieux, le temps que les images de son arrivée dans le système ne parviennent aux yeux du vaisseau.

Quelques minutes parcourues à la lente vitesse de la lumière avant que la vérité ne puisse faire autrement qu'éclater, révélant la véritable nature de l'intrus, et provoquant à coup sûr une attaque préventive.

Suffisamment de temps pour prendre l'initiative.

D'une pensée, elle activa les systèmes d'alimentation les plus basiques de l'armement principal, prenant soin de ne pas envoyer un quelconque signal pouvant être détecté par des senseurs à capacité supraluminique. Elle s'approchait sur une trajectoire aussi peu menaçante que possible, qui présentait toutefois l'insigne avantage de la mettre à portée de tir efficace avant que son identité ne puisse être déterminée avec précision.

Silencieusement, les rapports lui parvinrent, confirmant le bon déroulement des préparatifs, et elle sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite. Prenant quelques secondes pour respirer profondément, elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Effort qui était condamné d'avance par la multitude d'informations envoyées en permanence par les systèmes du vaisseau, qui, malgré les filtres d'Atlantis, menaçaient de la submerger.

Tout va bien, Shanti, se dit-elle sans force. Elle a un Plan particulièrement compliqué, mais qui va marcher, et on va rentrer. On va rentrer…

Dirigée par son nouvel instinct, elle vérifia le temps restant avant l'arrivée sur le vaisseau adverse de la lumière émise par sa propre sortie d'hyperespace. Le compte à rebours s'écoulait rapidement, et elle entendit la voix féminine de l'I.A. lui murmurer à l'esprit :  
>En théorie, nous devrions déjà avoir ouvert le feu. Sachez que, dans le pire des cas, je reprendrai les contrôles de tir suffisamment tôt pour éviter tout risque de contre-attaque ennemie.<br>A quoi ça correspond, "suffisamment tôt" ? s'entendit-elle demander.  
>J'ose penser que vous le savez. Tout du moins, Tsippora l'aurait su, répondit Atlantis.<br>Elle est… était, elle. Je suis moi. Contentez-vous en, répliqua Shanti.  
>Bien sûr, lieutenant. Je ne niais pas votre identité, mais ses souvenirs sont présents, désormais, alors essayez d'en faire bon usage autant que possible, conclut la voix.<p>

Expirant lentement, elle porta son regard sur l'affichage holographique représentant le vaisseau, identique à celui qui avait détruit le Bellérophon et l'avait emmené dans cette histoire improbable. Un schéma vint se superposer, indiquant les différentes sections du navire, avec leurs fonctions probables. La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions que nécessaire sur l'origine de tels renseignements, et demanda un vecteur de tir traversant les systèmes de communication et de propulsions principaux, ignorant délibérément ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au matériel de support vital.

L'instant d'après, la solution de tir lui fut fournie, prenant en compte les nombreux maelströms gravitationnels qui avaient, une éternité plus tôt, fait paniquer tous les senseurs d'un Jumper occupé par quatre faibles humains.

Se figeant dans sa position, elle se sentit revenir à bord de la frégate dirigée par la militaire qui avait partagé ses souvenirs.

Les Wraiths avaient fait resurgir une émotion que n'avait plus connue son espèce depuis bien trop longtemps : l'incertitude. Elle devait décider si la présence de ce navire était une erreur tactique ou bien un appât pour un plan qui mènerait inévitablement à la perte de son vaisseau, bien plus précieux que l'appât en question. Et si, le cas échéant, le plan en question misait sur une attaque ou sur son inaction. Ou sur son départ immédiat avec ou sans attaque.

Elle prit finalement sa décision, et agit.

"Feu", souffla-t-elle sans hésitation apparente, déclenchant une chaine d'évènements qu'elle avait d'immenses difficultés à anticiper. Elle avait décidé de pénétrer, avec toute sa frégate, dans l'inconnu. Avec une seule certitude. Sa cible ne serait bientôt plus.

Les générateurs du canon principal s'activèrent brusquement, avec un timing parfait, crachant brusquement leur flot de particules à l'intérieur d'une bulle presqu'isolée du reste de l'univers, raccordée par des liens ténus, demandant eux-mêmes une énergie colossale.

Son vaisseau était devenu, pour qui savait voir, un phare illuminant tout le système stellaire, et la réaction n'allait pas tarder, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait alors trop tard, tandis que les millisecondes s'écoulaient, les unes après les autres, marquant la fin de l'armement du canon.

Au sein de celui-ci, autour duquel était construite la frégate, la bulle achevait de se remplir, poussant les dispositifs de contrôle aux limites de ce qu'avaient anticipé leurs concepteurs des éons auparavant. Lorsque vint le moment optimal, une impulsion de gravité se propagea dans l'impossible nuage qui occupait désormais presque tout l'univers qui lui était alloué. Ce dernier se comporta alors comme une cuve de résonnance, dans lequel se forma un faisceau à chaque rebond plus pur, jusqu'à ce que, au bout de quelques millions de cycles, la milliseconde suivante, la bulle ne se perce. La singularité qui s'était formée dans la bulle torturée par la concentration d'énergie s'était manifestée comme une simple fente dans l'univers de poche créé un instant plus tôt.

Une ouverture qui servit de point de départ à un flux de particules pour qui la vitesse de la lumière n'était qu'une hypothèse fort intéressante mais tout à fait discutable.

Laissant derrière lui une cicatrice dans l'espace-temps, le faisceau parcourut en moins d'une microseconde la minute-lumière qui le séparait de sa cible, chaque atome présent sur son chemin subissant une série de phénomènes communément considérés comme absurdes par la communauté des physiciens n'ayant pas conçu l'arme.

La raison-même de sa conception, puisque la cible se retrouva au cœur des dites-absurdités.

Le trait, large de quelques microns, traversa brièvement les champs de gravité, puis la coque elle-même. L'instant d'après, il ressortit, continuant son court chemin au cours de la très brève vie de telles particules dans un univers ne pouvant tolérer leur existence.

Autour du point de passage, les atomes se mirent à se fragmenter, à se transformer en leur équivalent en antimatière, à être propulsés à des vitesses relativistes, ou, rarement, à conserver leur état initial. Leur folie fut contagieuse, et, en quelques microsecondes, les zones touchées se transformèrent en un tube de plasma de quelques mètres de diamètre qui acheva de ravager les compartiments voisins, alors que les systèmes de sécurité, activés lors de l'activation du canon, s'échinaient à produire des champs de force de nature à conduire le flux de plasma vers les brèches.

A un peu moins de vingt millions de kilomètres de là, Shanti reçut confirmation de l'impact, et l'ordre de retraite suivit aussitôt. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à découvrir l'état des dégâts sur sa cible, sachant parfaitement ce qui arriverait si elle restait trop longtemps sur place après avoir attaqué un de ces vaisseaux.

Les systèmes défensifs de son nouveau navire étaient peut-être à même de l'empêcher de subir le même sort que le croiseur détruit quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle ne tenait pas à faire l'expérience de sitôt. Qui plus est, l'I.A. mégalomane et omnipotente qui l'hébergeait semblait vouloir être prudente face à ces adversaires.

Elle lâcha donc un soupir de soulagement lorsque la frégate entra dans la fenêtre hyperspatiale qui la mènerait vers l'un des systèmes préparés par Atlantis.

Anna déglutit un instant en s'approchant du couloir menant au bureau du docteur Jackson. Les rencontres avec celui qui était une légende vivante, tant pour ses faits d'armes que ses percées académiques, étaient devenues de plus en plus dérangeantes pour elle. L'une des principales raisons était probablement sa collusion - forcée - avec l'I.A. qui contrôlait toute la Cité, et dont elle ne pouvait parler avec personne, au risque de vérifier l'éventuel bluff d'Atlantis. Qui lui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crédible.

La seconde raison, intimement liée à la première, est qu'elle commençait à ne plus véritablement savoir ce qu'elle voulait, que ce soit trouver une manière de prévenir les autorités, de neutraliser l'I.A., d'aider celle-ci, ou juste de survivre aux évènements qui se déroulaient à proximité d'elle. En revanche, une chose lui apparaissait comme douloureusement claire : elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire.

Ses faits et gestes étaient épiés automatiquement et sans répit par Atlantis, tandis que son utilité pour celle-ci lui apparaissait, au mieux, comme douteuse. La scientifique avait quelques difficultés à imaginer en quoi la Cité pouvait avoir besoin d'elle pour confectionner ses plans ou bien prévoir les réactions des différentes forces en présence à ceux-ci. Même pour ce qui concernait la simple présence qu'elle lui demandait, en vue d'améliorer l'état psychologique de ses "agents", Anna doutait de sa nécessité.

Elle se doutait qu'il était entièrement possible de simuler sa présence et sa personnalité de manière crédible, tandis qu'il ne lui était plus permis de douter sur l'efficacité de l'I.A. lorsque venait le temps des jeux psychologiques. Sa propre présence était donc inutile, selon tous les critères qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Mais, se dit-elle en s'approchant du bureau de Jackson, après une énième vérification de son identité par les gardes en faction, je suis là, et demandée par Atlantis. Elle doit forcément avoir une raison pour ça.

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, probablement activée par Atlantis, et elle vit l'archéologue se lever pour l'accueillir. Il apparaissait troublé, et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à se rendre compte qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à connaître la joie toute relative des incertitudes qui définissaient toute la situation avec l'I.A. Mais rapidement, ce trop léger soulagement se vit balayé par le regard perçant du docteur Jackson, qui la jaugea alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau.

Acquiesçant au geste du docteur l'invitant à s'asseoir, elle posa sa petite tablette devant elle et amena l'une des chaises pour s'y installer, face à son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché, qui ne trompa pas Anna une seule seconde.  
>-J'ai pu accéder à une série de rapports d'observations sur… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant Jackson faire "non" de la tête.<br>-Je ne parle pas de ça, docteur Stern.  
>Il soupira, et ôta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, tout en continuant :<br>-Atlantis, dit-il simplement. Qu'en est-il d'elle ?  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Ne vous méprenez pas, docteur. Je suis tout aussi intéressé que vous, sinon plus, par le contenu des archives qui vous sont proposées. Mais j'ai accepté que je découvrirai leur contenu en temps et heure. Pour le moment, nous avons, vous devez vous en douter, une certaine situation sur les bras. Et, soyons honnêtes, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire un travail de recherche.  
>Elle se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place, pour diriger à nouveau ses yeux dans sa direction.<br>Que… Il sait ?  
>-Je me rends bien compte de votre situation, dit-il avant qu'elle ne put répondre. Peut-être mieux que vous ne l'imaginez. Elle vous mâche tout le travail, choisissant quels documents seront disponibles, vous laissant juste rédiger les rapports. Et vous savez que si elle le désirait, elle aurait pu faire elle-même de telles notes de synthèse. J'ai raison ?<br>-… oui, avoua-t-elle, en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa situation académique.  
>-Et c'est frustrant, conclut-il. Je sais. Mais nécessaire.<br>-Je m'en doute, reconnut-elle. J'ai l'impression de retourner en première année de fac. Mais avec une prof…  
>-Effectivement. A moins que je ne me trompe grossièrement, vous allez devenir une de nos expertes, et, probablement, la personne qui en saura le plus de tout le Programme sur les Ori et les espèces créées et protégées par les Anciens. Et ces connaissances risquent d'être utiles très rapidement.<br>Plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginez, docteur, pensa-t-elle avant de répondre :  
>-Je m'en doute, mais… il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Oui, il reste Atlantis, une inconnue complète. Et nous avons aussi besoin de vous à ce niveau.  
>Il se repositionna sur son siège, croisant les bras.<br>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, continua-t-il. Et, franchement, il y a pas mal de personnes qui commencent à paniquer en haut lieu à ce sujet. Et je les comprends. Après tout, elle a toutes les cartes en main, et n'hésite pas à nous le montrer.  
>Devant le silence d'Anna, l'archéologue reprit :<br>-Et parmi ces chers individus que je ne nommerai pas, une bonne partie d'entre eux me vouent une haine assez tenace. Savez-vous pourquoi, docteur Stern ?  
>-Pas exactement, répondit-elle prudemment.<br>-Parce que j'ai tendance à accepter quand je n'ai plus le contrôle sur ce qui se passe. Vous savez, ils m'en veulent toujours pour l'incident avec les réfugiés Tollan. Et, pour être honnête, je crois qu'ils ne me pardonneront jamais pour ce que je vais faire.  
>-Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle, invitée par son bref silence.<br>-La chose la plus logique dans la situation actuelle. Atlantis, soyons clair, n'a apparemment pas besoin de nous, et peut nous neutraliser. Mais, elle ne l'a pas fait. Qui plus est, elle a, fort diplomatiquement, accepté d'avoir un agent de liaison humain. Vous. Alors l'équivalent Ancien des trois lois s'applique peut-être pour nous. Mais l'explication la plus probable à ce comportement est qu'elle a son propre agenda. J'en aurais probablement un si je me réveillais après quelques millénaires dans un foutoir pareil, mes créateurs disparus et leurs créations sur le point de mettre quelques galaxies à feu et à sang. Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes mêlée à son plan.  
>-Je… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.<br>-Laissez-moi finir, dit-il, avant de laisser le silence de la femme en face de lui répondre pour elle. Elle a son plan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, ce qu'elle vise, ou comment elle compte l'obtenir. Mais tout indique qu'elle ne compte pas nous détruire, puisque nous parlons en ce moment-même. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Et, ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plait.  
>Anna ne répondit pas, occupée à se demander comment tout avait pu échapper à sa si faible maitrise de la situation.<br>Jackson soupira.  
>-C'est une réponse qui en vaut une autre… Très bien. Voilà mon problème : j'ai une I.A. quasi-omnipotente qui contrôle au minimum l'endroit où je vis et je travaille, qui coopère avec l'une de mes subordonnées, et mes patrons sont sur le point de paniquer et de faire quelque chose que nous allons tous regretter. Je ne peux rien faire pour stopper l'I.A., comme elle me l'a si gentiment montré, mais ceux en-haut, comme à chaque fois qu'ils font face à quelque chose de très puissant, ne voudront rien entendre. Jack et Sam m'écouteraient probablement, mais ils sont tous seuls. Ce qu'il faut donc faire, avant tout, c'est rassurer le patron. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?<br>-Pas complètement, avoua-t-elle.  
>-Pourtant, c'est là où vous rentrez en jeu, Anna. Atlantis nous a observés avant de se révéler, et c'est à mon avis pour ça qu'elle s'est arrangée pour vous demander spécifiquement, en présence des plus hauts gradés. Pour les rassurer. Leur donner l'impression qu'il y a toujours un élément humain, une sonnette d'alarme. Donc, elle cherche à s'accommoder de notre présence, à donner une chance au système de ne pas réagir de sa manière préférée face à une menace inconnue.<br>-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas, monsieur ?  
>-Appelez-moi Daniel, ou docteur Jackson, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et, pour ce qui est à faire à ce niveau, ce n'est pas votre problème.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si c'est quelqu'un de mon service qui a été mis dans votre position. Elle doit s'attendre à ce que je m'occupe de rassurer les patrons, en indiquant que vos rapports, tant officiels qu'officieux, n'ont rien d'inquiétant. Qu'elle est prête à coopérer avec nous, tout ça. Après tout, c'est ma personnalité, si on en croit mon dossier. L'avocat du diable, le civil qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, et autres noms moins polis.<br>Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son système de valeurs venant d'être retourné et détruit sous ses yeux, par l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus de cette galaxie. Il veut directement mentir à ses supérieurs ? Couvrir Atlantis, alors qu'il ne sait même pas… ? Ca n'a aucun sens ? pensa-t-elle.  
>-Je ne vais pas mentir à qui que ce soit, docteur. Juste confirmer en des termes explicites et rassurants qu'Atlantis ne prépare rien contre nous ou nos intérêts. J'espère juste que c'est effectivement le cas, parce que, dans le cas contraire, j'aurai joué avec le feu une fois de trop… Est-ce le cas ?<br>-… Non… Je ne crois pas.  
>-Je l'espère. J'aurais été assez déçu si vous aviez accepté de trahir l'Humanité au profit d'une I.A. psychotique et mégalomane, répondit-il, avant de reprendre, à plus haute voix, le regard pointé au plafond. Rien de personnel, hein, juste un cliché.<br>-Pourtant, si je travaillais avec Atlantis sur autre chose que ce qui m'a été demandé, ne serait-ce pas…  
>-Un effort diplomatique, la coupa Jackson. Nous avons un allié potentiel extrêmement puissant, et il serait peu… avisé, de lui manquer de respect, surtout quand ses intérêts ne s'opposent pas aux nôtres. Ce que je vous demanderai alors, c'est que ça reste le cas.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Atlantis n'a pas jugé correct de m'impliquer directement dans ses plans, et je me vois difficilement la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, donc je vais devoir mettre ma curiosité de côté. Pour le moment. Par contre, vous, vous êtes déjà directement impliquée. Pas besoin de nier, votre visage dit tout. D'ailleurs, un petit conseil, il vous faudra apprendre à mieux cacher vos émotions, ça peut servir.<br>Pas à grand-chose face à vous, s'abstint-elle de répondre.  
>-Vous voulez dire que vous voulez que je fasse en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes… du côté d'Atlantis ?<br>-Exactement. Vous connaissez à peu près notre propre situation, et, pour une raison ou une autre, Atlantis pense avoir besoin de vous. Oui, parce que s'il lui fallait juste un ambassadeur, il y aurait eu des solutions plus simples. Si elle prend la peine de faire tout ça, ce n'est pas sans raison, donc vous devez avoir une certaine marge de manœuvre avec elle. Défendez nos intérêts autant que possible, et je m'occuperai d'éviter le clash avec les politiciens et les militaires. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ?  
>-Oui, mais…<br>-Mais quoi ?  
>-Sans vouloir être brutale, ça vous arrive souvent ?<br>-De quoi ?  
>-Et bien, de négocier dans le dos de tout le monde sans rendre compte à personne ?<br>-Beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez, docteur Stern, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est soit ça soit laisser des tarés de la gâchette ou des politiciens ne connaissant rien au terrain négocier avec des superpuissances.  
>-Et ils ne vous ont jamais…<br>-Arrêté, jugé, condamné ? Pas encore. Au début, c'était parce que tout allait trop vite et que mes compétences étaient trop uniques pour qu'on puisse se passer de moi. Après, ils se sont plus ou moins habitués à ces "écarts" et se contentaient de me hurler dessus. Mais avoir pas mal d'aliens qui demandent à négocier directement avec vous, ça aide. Et puis, je crois aussi qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui se demandent à quel point Oma Desala s'est attachée à moi.  
>-Et vous voulez que je fasse la même chose ? s'étonna-t-elle.<br>-Oh non ! La situation est différente, maintenant. Normalisée. Vous tentez ça, et, au mieux, ils vous colleront en prison jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.  
>-Oh.<br>-Oui. Mais, votre problème, c'est que vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix. Quoi qu'Atlantis fasse, vous êtes déjà dedans jusqu'au cou. Je pourrais bien expliquer ça en haut, mais ils ne feraient que paniquer encore plus et je perdrais une collègue de qualité, sans même parler de la réaction de notre chère I.A. quand vous serez arrêtée. Ou alors, je peux sauver les meubles. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'elle ne nous considère pas comme un obstacle à éliminer. Faites ça, arrangez-vous pour qu'on n'entende pas parler d'elle ou de ses plans, et vous aurez fait un excellent travail. Probablement plus important pour la Terre que tout ce que vous pouviez espérer en vous engageant.  
>-Je vais essayer de faire ça, docteur Jackson, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas à quel point elle sera ouverte à mes suggestions, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Au niveau des rapports sur les "cours" que je reçois, y a-t-il des instructions particulières ?<br>-Continuez comme ça, dit l'archéologue. Tant que cette coopération porte ses fruits, que vous apprenez sur le sujet, que vous développez des compétences dont on risque d'avoir besoin, c'est autant de choses que je peux utiliser pour les rassurer.  
>-D'accord, dit-elle, encore déstabilisée par l'attitude de Jackson.<br>-Faites très attention, Anna. Vous êtes partie dans un jeu extrêmement dangereux, et, si je suis un allié, ce n'est que par une certaine habitude de ce genre de situation. La majorité des personnes ici, si elles se doutent de ce qui se passe, n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous mettre aux arrêts avant de vous ramener sur Terre pour un procès à huis clos. Et j'aurais probablement agi comme elles dans d'autres circonstances.  
>-Je comprends, dit-elle, en repensant à SG-22, qui avait failli subir ce même sort, lors de son retour sur la Cité.<br>-Je l'espère, docteur. Je l'espère vraiment. Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, mais je me doute bien qu'Atlantis joue au même niveau que nos nouveaux amis. Ceux qui stérilisent des planètes sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Faites en sorte que son chemin ne passe pas par nous.

-Intéressant développement, commença Atlantis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Anna fut de retour dans son bureau. Ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
>-J'ai failli avoir une douzaine d'infarctus devant lui, et vous dites juste "intéressant" ? hurla-t-elle, inconsciemment habituée à ne pas pouvoir être entendue par quiconque pendant ces discussions. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il vient de faire ?<br>-En effet, docteur Stern. Mieux que vous ne le pensez. Il a su lire une partie des messages que je lui ai envoyé, de façon admirable, dois-je le souligner, pour un être humain. Qui plus est, comme l'indique son dossier, le docteur Jackson agit de façon logique dans des situations de premier contact potentiellement dangereuses.  
>-Il avait raison, donc ?<br>-En partie. Il a commis quelques erreurs dans son jugement, que je préfère ne pas corriger pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis… heureuse d'apprendre qu'il a préféré réfléchir plutôt que de laisser parler certains instincts qu'apprécient des individus comme le général Sheppard ou le secrétaire Ling. Cela devrait rendre notre propre coopération plus aisée.  
>-Et s'il avait décidé que c'était plus dangereux de me laisser travailler avec vous que de me dénoncer ?<br>-Alors je lui aurais probablement démontré le contraire, répondit posément l'I.A.  
>Anna déglutit.<br>-Bien sûr, reprit la voix féminine, tout est question de circonstances.  
>-Il avait au moins raison là-dessus, conclut-elle. Je suis complètement impliquée dans votre plan.<br>-Correct, docteur Stern. Au même titre que SG-22, qui, je tiens à vous l'annoncer, vient de mener sa première série d'actions offensives avec succès.  
>-Et… pour le reste ?<br>-Veuillez préciser.  
>-Pour ce qu'il m'a demandé, vous allez jouer le jeu ?<br>-Je n'ai pour le moment pas de griefs contre votre civilisation, et elle a su jusqu'à présent ne pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin, à quelques rares exceptions près. Et, même alors, je n'ai du faire face qu'à des oppositions individuelles, qui ont pu être traitées de façon mesurée.  
>-Donc, oui ?<br>-Oui, docteur Stern. Je ferai mon possible pour limiter mes interférences avec votre peuple. De plus, si vous jugez que certaines de mes actions pourraient avoir des conséquences négatives pour celui-ci, je serai ouverte à vos arguments, et, le cas échéant, essaierai de modifier mon approche en conséquence. Cela vous convient-il ?  
>-Il faut bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix.<br>-Pour le moment, docteur Stern. Mais, comme l'a indiqué le docteur Jackson, vous êtes dans une partie très dangereuse, avec des gains et des pertes littéralement astronomiques. Même un joueur très secondaire peut profiter d'opportunités particulièrement intéressantes, donc je ne saurais que vous suggérer de rester très attentive.  
>-Depuis quand je suis une joueuse et pas un pion ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton semi-ironique, semi-résigné.<br>-Depuis quand y a-t-il la moindre différence ?

Aussitôt son appareil immobilisé dans le hangar, Carl n'avait pas eu un instant à lui, devant aider son mécanicien avec l'entretien du Planeur, avant de pouvoir retourner à la section du vaisseau où lui et les autres pilotes vivaient. Le travail sur le petit chasseur l'avait occupé quelques heures, l'engin habituellement rustique accusant son âge au travers une série de systèmes de contrôle chaque jour plus prompts à se dérégler. Pourtant, si la tâche était pénible en soi, il commençait petit à petit à l'apprécier, pour le simple fait qu'elle l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Le vol du retour n'avait été qu'autant d'heures durant lesquelles il avait continué le train de réflexions qu'avait lancé sa supérieure dans le bar, et la séance d'entretien avait été une rupture bienvenue, lui permettant, pendant quelques temps, de s'ôter ces questions de l'esprit.

Le Unas, maniant avec dextérité les quelques outils qu'il avait pu réquisitionner et conserver, acheva de fixer l'un des panneaux de l'aile bâbord et lui fit signe de venir. Carl s'exécuta, se rapprochant de son mécanicien, à qui il avait rapidement appris à obéir pour tous les travaux d'entretien de son chasseur.  
>-Oui ?<br>L'humanoïde se mit à parler, plongeant Carl dans l'incompréhension totale les quelques instants nécessaires au traducteur pour s'activer. Celui-ci, sur le torse de son propriétaire, se mit une fois de plus à aligner des mots d'un ton saccadé :  
>-Ton travail. Terminé. Je finis. Reste des. Calibrations. Pas beaucoup. Problèmes. Tu es. Prudent. Je préfère. Je ne veux pas. Trop de. Pièces. Réparer. Changer.<br>-C'est pareil pour moi, Ithek, répondit le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation durant lequel il restructura les mots prononcés par le traducteur. Pas envie de jouer au con avec un zinc pareil.  
>-Tant mieux. Sinon. Il faudra. Chez toi. Pièces. Changer.<br>-Aussi, oui, reconnut Carl.  
>-Maintenant. Laisse. Moi. Travail. Précision. Pas de. Distraction.<br>-OK, tu veux que je revienne quand ?  
>-Deux. Cycles. Quarts. Pas. Avant.<br>-D'accord, à plus, termina Carl avant de se retourner pour se rendre vers le cockpit, à côté duquel se trouvaient les sacs qu'il avait ramené de sa mission.  
>Les prenant d'un geste, il soupesa brièvement leur contenu avant d'avancer vers la sortie du hangar, faisant ça et là un signe de tête aux autres pilotes et mécaniciens présent, se voyant rarement répondre de façon imperceptible.<p>

"On a un souci, Banet. T'es une anomalie, un problème", se remémora-t-il les paroles de sa supérieure. "Et ce genre de problèmes n'arrive jamais…" Alors pourquoi ? Elle a raison, je suis pas à ma place.

Il ne croisait personne de son âge, à quelques très rares exceptions, qui pourtant se différenciaient de lui par un regard qu'il n'avait vu que chez une poignée de vétérans avant sa "mutation". Et, souvent, ces regards étaient dirigés vers lui, dans un mélange de mépris et de dédain qui lui faisait sentir que même s'il n'était plus le poisson hors de l'eau, il restait totalement inadapté. Il n'était pas à sa place, et personne ne se privait de le lui rappeler.

Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Pas assez d'expérience, pas de personnalité vraiment adaptée, pas d'histoire particulière, et pourtant… Si c'est pas une erreur, si ça a pas été corrigé, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? se demanda-t-il en entrant dans le quartier d'habitation où étaient ses affaires.

Méthodiquement, il sortit les boites de munitions et le matériel d'entretien, pour les ranger en sécurité, avant de reporter son attention sur l'arme qu'il avait obtenu.

Ha, un "clairon", à je ne sais pas combien de milliards de km. Il a dû en voir de belles, celui-là… pensa-t-il en regardant le fusil d'assaut mat, en s'assurant qu'aucun chargeur n'était engagé et que la sécurité était en position.  
>Il sortit l'arme, et vérifia que la culasse était vide avant de poser le fusil sur la petite table, près du matériel d'entretien.<p>

Ouais. Vie de dingue. Faire l'X, s'engager comme pilote dans un programme ultra-secret comme pilote trimbalant des têtes nucléaires dans l'espace, et finir dans un trou à rat à l'autre bout de la galaxie à démonter un FAMAS et réparer une poubelle volante avec un alien dont je comprends un mot sur deux. Ca devient de moins en moins glorieux, tout ça. Enfin… au moins, il me reste l'exotisme. C'est déjà ça. L'exotisme, et une couchette pourrie. Le bonheur, en somme…

Après avoir procédé aux mêmes vérifications avec le pistolet, il rangea les deux armes dans leur sac, s'assura que la porte était verrouillée avant de profiter d'un sommeil repoussé depuis de trop nombreuses heures, durant lesquelles il avait dû surveiller les commandes de son appareil, dans un vol en ligne droite aux conversations presque aussi rares que les changements de caps.

Quelques heures plus tard, son horloge interne, réglée sur la vie chargée de l'Académie puis de sa formation intensive à bord du Prométhée, le réveilla, le poussant dans les traditionnels rituels matinaux, qu'il effectuait à moitié endormi, de façon automatique et précise.

Une fois ceux-ci terminés, il s'attela à la première tâche de la journée, qu'il avait préféré repousser la veille à cause de sa fatigue. Retrouvant les gestes de sa première expérience militaire peu avant ses études techniques, il démonta le fusil en ses éléments constitutifs, et le pilote commença le travail de vérification et d'entretien des différentes pièces. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater que, contrairement à ses craintes, il n'avait pas récupéré un fusil mal entretenu et plus propice à le tuer lui que ses éventuelles cibles.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche, il remonta rapidement sa nouvelle arme, avant de la poser au sol, et de recommencer la procédure avec le pistolet qu'il avait pu acheter en même temps. Une fois celui-ci vérifié, il rangea les deux armes dans le sac qui les avait contenues, et prit celui-ci avant de sortir. D'un regard, il s'orienta et avança en direction de l'une des salles de transport, où il se rendit sur le pont où se trouvait l'une des salles d'entrainement.

Pendant une heure, Carl reprit ses armes en main, apprenant à connaitre leurs particularités et procédant, à plusieurs reprises, aux réglages nécessaires sur leurs optiques, jusqu'au moment où il fut confiant de leur fiabilité, rangeant alors les munitions qu'il n'avait pas utilisé. Ce faisant, il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir oublié, la veille, de demander au vendeur une paire d'intars à l'image de ses achats. Il s'était rendu compte, en changeant la première fois de chargeur, de l'inattention qui lui coûtait à présent de précieuses cartouches, et avait lâché quelques jurons bien sentis entre chaque tir.

Rentrant sans un mot dans sa minuscule cabine, il y rangea son équipement, et remarqua en sortant une note posée à même le sol, près de l'imposante porte caractéristique de toutes les constructions Goa'uld. Il y lut une convocation pour un débriefing en cours de journée, à laquelle était rajouté l'ordre de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle abritant les différents simulateurs de vol.

Le pilote reconnut l'écriture de la seule personne qui, à l'exception de son mécanicien, avait manifesté de temps en temps autre chose qu'une hostilité flagrante face à sa simple présence. Il lâcha un petit soupir en pensant au chaos qu'étaient les communications à bord du vaisseau. A l'instar de tous les Ha'Tak fabriqués depuis des milliers d'années, celui-ci ne disposait que d'un système d'annonce centralisé, davantage prévu pour donner des ordres au vaisseau complet que pour communiquer précisément avec une section ou une personne. Le système regroupait toutes les décisions, toutes les commandes, sur le pont principal, et ne laissait pas la moindre chance à un équipage de se coordonner ou de communiquer pour mieux faire son travail. Alors, dans un engin comme celui-ci, où la hiérarchisation des ordres militaires laissait place à un chaos vaguement stabilisé propre à la vie quotidienne, depuis l'entretien des systèmes aux dynamiques propres à chacun des innombrables groupes présents, il avait fallu improviser. Carl avait donc rapidement appris que, pour transmettre un message, il était préférable de savoir où son destinataire allait se rendre, pour l'y attendre ou lui laisser une note. Autrement, seul le hasard des rencontres dans les couloirs pouvait décider du délai de transmission, d'autant plus long que le message était urgent, comme le voulait Murphy.

Sans tarder, il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée dans le message, et, y arrivant, ne vit pas sa supérieure avant de remarquer son visage sur un écran autour duquel s'étaient regroupés quelques pilotes. Sur l'affichage voisin, il vit l'intérieur du cockpit d'un Planeur, qui était apparemment au milieu d'un affrontement entre deux imposantes flottes de Ha'Tak qui échangeant sans interruption de brutales salves de plasma.

De temps à autre, un commentaire venait briser le silence, remarquant une erreur ou une opportunité, rarement gratifié de plus que quelques signes de tête. Carl, lui, regarda, fasciné, les deux images, voyant la femme qu'il ne connaissait que par un nom de guerre manœuvrer le fragile appareil à merveille. Il lui semblait qu'elle utilisait chacune de ses faiblesses comme autant d'avantages, transformant la mêlée informe en une danse que seule elle et les pilotes les plus expérimentés autour de lui parvenaient à lire. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait rien à comprendre ou à anticiper, les changements de trajectoire le surprenant pour parfois s'expliquer quelques instants plus tard.

Merde… lâcha-t-il intérieurement. C'est ça le niveau qu'ils me demandent ? Est-ce qu'ils savent tous piloter comme ça, ici ? Pas étonnant que je sois traité comme un moins que rien… Enfin, en même temps, c'est un peu normal : avec des appareils aussi pourris, c'est le pilote qui fait tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire à bord du Connie ? Même les instructeurs n'osent pas des trucs comme ça… pensa-t-il, admiratif, devant un passage balistique parsemé de brutales accélérations la faisant louvoyer entre les différents tirs. Si les jaffas ont des pilotes pareils, je comprends pourquoi ils ont autant armé les vaisseaux. Ca ne m'étonnerait presque pas qu'elle réussisse à survivre à un, peut-être deux, canons défensifs, avec ce genre de trucs. N'empêche, il faudrait être taré pour faire ça dans la réalité…

Plusieurs minutes durant, il resta figé, le regard fixé sur le visage féminin à bord du cockpit. Il voyait l'officier comme jamais auparavant, prise dans un masque de concentration extrême, ne laissant les émotions apparaitre que par intermittence. La simulation dura quelques temps, jusqu'au moment où la réalité reprit ses droits, par l'intermédiaire des probabilités, qui placèrent le planeur sur un tir de trop, dont l'impact figea aussitôt la petite capsule de simulation, brisant l'immobilisme sauvage qui avait étreint la pilote.

Restant en retrait, Carl observa plusieurs personnes venir près de la capsule de simulation, à présent entrouverte, lâcher quelques compliments et commentaires sur la performance, prenant un ton qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu depuis son arrivée à bord. Une fois l'attroupement dispersé, la pilote s'approcha de lui :  
>-Parfait, tu es là. On n'a pas le temps de préparer une sortie, alors faudra te contenter des simulations. T'as pas trop le temps d'apprendre sur le tas, alors tu vas me montrer le peu que tu sais faire en combat, et je vais essayer de corriger autant de conneries en aussi peu de temps que possible.<p>

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle retourna vers la capsule et y grimpa, cette fois-ci sur le siège arrière, apparemment réservé à l'instructeur. Il la rejoignit, prenant place après une brève hésitation.

D'un geste, elle ferma le cockpit, plongeant celui-ci dans le noir durant quelques instants avant d'être éclairé par l'affichage panoramique, simulant le vide spatial. Carl ne prêta pas attention au paysage d'étoiles virtuelles, alors que, derrière lui, sa copilote procédait à plusieurs réglages.

-Bon, dit-elle, j'ai désactivé les moniteurs du cockpit. On devrait pouvoir être tranquilles un moment.  
>-D'accord… mais, pourquoi tout ça ?<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Ben, on n'aurait pas pu se voir sur l'un des ponts réservés à notre unité ? C'aurait été plus simple…<br>-Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit au bar, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu devrais pas être là, et ça peut pas être un accident. Alors je prends mes précautions.  
>-Si vous le dites, répondit-il en observant ses alentours, alors qu'un message venait de s'afficher, indiquant le début de la simulation. Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un de l'unité qui a trafiqué des dossiers ?<br>-Tu vois une autre solution ?  
>-… non.<br>-Pareil. Et tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai pas envie de me mettre à découvert. Appelle ça de la paranoïa, si tu veux, mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'en sort, dans la vie réelle.  
>-D'accord, mais quand même, vous êtes une des plus gradées du vaisseau, et dans l'unité, en plus. Vous devriez pouvoir acc… Merde !<br>Le pilote se braqua sur ses commandes lorsqu'une série de tirs passa devant son cockpit, et il commença des manœuvres évasives, ressentant une fraction de l'inertie qu'aurait subie le chasseur.  
>-C'est plus compliqué que ça, dit-elle, sans ciller alors que Carl faisait tourner son appareil sur lui-même pour éviter les tirs avant d'éventuellement reprendre une position dans l'engagement simulé. La paranoïa est la politique officielle de la maison. Si les jaffa ou qui que ce soit découvraient qui on est ou ce qu'on fait, ça foutrait un bordel monstre, et on se ferait probablement tous chasser et tuer. Bref, les curieux sont pas vraiment appréciés, et je ne suis pas une exception.<br>-Alors… pourquoi… souffla-t-il tout en cherchant du regard ses cibles et en manœuvrant, est-ce que… vous faites… tout ça ?  
>-Simple. S'il y a un problème dans le recrutement ici, on aura des problèmes en mission. Et vu les jobs qu'on fait, surtout si ça pète côté jaffa, il suffirait d'autres blancs-becs comme toi entre nos pattes pour se retrouver avec un désastre. Et le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là et qui t'a amené ici, donc je ne sais pas dans quoi… engins à huit heures, Planeurs, un Al'Kesh. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage, je disais, poursuivit-elle alors que le pilote faisait virer de bord son chasseur. Dès que j'aurai trouvé qui a trafiqué les dossiers de sélection, tu pourras rentrer dans la Flotte et arrêter de t'incruster. En attendant, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour voir où on va avec tout ça.<br>-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en piquant du nez juste après une attaque manquée sur la corvette Goa'uld.  
>-A moins que tu sois juste là pour baisser le niveau, servir de maillon faible, quelqu'un va forcément tenter de te contacter. Je sais pas comment, mais c'est ce que je ferais si je voulais manipuler un gamin sans la moindre expérience. Un pilote qui voudrait se faire passer pour ton ami, ou une connerie de ce genre.<br>-Comme vous ? s'interrogea Carl en levant les yeux au ciel, juste avant de faire demi-tour pour se préparer à un nouveau passage.  
>-Banet, je suis pas ton amie. T'es qu'un gosse qui a accepté un truc qui lui paraissait cool et qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui n'a rien à foutre ici, et qui peut m'être utile pour comprendre ce foutoir. Rien de plus. Si tu me donnes un coup de main, je devrais pouvoir renvoyer l'info assez vite aux patrons pour régler la situation et te rendre à tes beaux jouets de la Flotte. Sans ça, je comprendrai aussi ce qui se passe, mais ce sera quand t'aura joué ton rôle de pigeon ou je sais pas quoi.<br>Tout en tirant des éclairs de plasma virtuels, le jeune homme répondit :  
>-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait vouloir de moi ici ?<br>-J'en sais encore rien, mais je crois pas que ça te plaise, au final. T'as pas la moindre idée des jobs qu'on fait de temps en temps, du merdier politique interne et du genre de gusses qu'on a à bord. Même moi, je suis pas au courant de tous les jobs. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas pas faire long-feu. Et celui ou celle qui t'a choisi le sait aussi. Donc, s'il y a quelque chose de prévu pour toi, ça va arriver rapidement. Tu fais gaffe, et tu me préviens. Parce que je suis peut-être pas ton amie, mais je suis ta seule alliée pour l'instant. C'est clair ?  
>-… oui, répondit-il alors que, sur l'écran, les boucliers de la corvette s'illuminaient, touchés plusieurs fois par les dards incandescents.<p>

Dans quel foutoir je me suis mis ? se demanda une nouvelle fois Carl. Elle doit avoir raison… A qui d'autre je peux faire confiance ? A moins qu'elle me dise tout ça pour me manipuler, et que ce soit elle qui m'ait amené ici pour je ne sais quoi… Mais pourquoi c'est aussi bordélique ? On n'est pas dans la politique, pourtant, depuis quand il y a tous ces complots à la noix dans une unité militaire ? Ou alors c'est juste elle qui est parano… mais elle a raison sur un point : qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de me proposer de venir là-dedans ? Et pourquoi j'ai été con au point d'accepter ? Bah, pas besoin de se raconter des bobards, elle a aussi raison. Ca devait avoir l'air cool, les Black Ops, tout le secret… Mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui se prépare, une conspiration bizarre centrée sur moi ? Ca pourrait pas juste être une erreur conne, genre mon dossier inversé avec celui d'un James Bond ? Et même comme ça, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Beaucoup trop compliquées, ces conneries, conclut-il avant de recentrer son attention sur l'exercice, qui, bien plus simple que celui qu'il avait observé quelques minutes plus tôt, poussait dans ses retranchements le pilote encore mal habitué aux Planeurs.

Les rues étaient toujours aussi occupées qu'avant le début de la crise, mais plus rien n'était pareil dans l'attitude des passants, des commerçants et des patrouilles. Malgré la faible quantité d'informations qui filtrait, un sentiment de malaise s'était progressivement imposé dans la population de Dakara. Plus de civils portaient une arme, tandis que les forces de sécurité apparaissaient comme plus tendues.

L'attaque, brutale et incomprise, qui avait frappé la jeune ville une dizaine de jours plus tôt, était toujours dans les esprits, rappel impossible à ignorer de la fragilité de la Nation Jaffa. Parmi ceux et celles qui portaient les armes, personne ou presque n'avait échappé à la perte d'un camarade ou d'une connaissance, victime de l'affrontement que nul n'avait réussi à clarifier. Les témoignages des survivants, presque tous blessés, n'avaient pu permettre de trouver de réponses, de venger les morts. Ils n'avaient fait que souligner l'impuissance de jaffas entrainés face à une poignée d'individus.

Certaines rumeurs circulaient déjà, qu'il était malaisé de faire taire, affirmant que les Goa'uld étaient revenus, amenant avec eux autant de punitions divines que leurs serviteurs avaient commis de blasphèmes lors de leur rébellion. En coulisses, la majorité des forces politiques, alliées comme ennemies, s'étaient entendues pour lutter contre ce vent de panique, mais avec un succès limité, alors que des fuites commençaient à faire connaître la crise avec les Tau'ri.

Et c'est maintenant qu'ils commencent à se rendre compte de nos problèmes, pensa Bra'tac en réajustant la capuche qui obscurcissait la majorité de son visage. Ils doivent être attaqués chez eux pour leur rappeler la réalité… Est-ce vraiment pour eux que je me suis soulevé contre les faux dieux ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier la position ou la présence de ses gardes du corps. Il avait choisi chacun d'eux personnellement, après des années de combat, d'observation, de renseignement. Aucun n'avait moins d'une dizaine d'années d'expérience, auxquelles venait s'ajouter l'intelligence nécessaire pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient aux moments opportuns. Certains avaient été à ses côtés lorsque cette planète avait été elle-même arrachée au joug des tyrans, alors que d'autres faisaient le nécessaire pour occuper les forces d'Anubis ailleurs et rendre la victoire possible.

Mais à présent que ses combats impliquaient moins d'armes que de mots, il ressentait une fierté certaine à savoir ses anciens compagnons d'armes prêts à faire le nécessaire pour lui permettre de remporter des victoires en lesquelles ils avaient appris à croire. La victoire qu'il cherchait ce jour-là n'était pas spectaculaire, ni même publique, mais resterait cachée, sans gloire ni éclat.

Le vieux jaffa se rendait chez l'un de ses contacts, auprès duquel il avait organisé une rencontre. Celui qui lui prêtait son logement était plus âgé encore que Bra'tac, et avait apparemment mis fin à sa vie publique pour profiter des dernières années d'une vie particulièrement longue et intéressante. Apparemment restait le maître mot, puisqu'il organisait encore, ça et là, des rendez-vous entre individus préférant ne pas être vus ensemble.

Et il était clair que l'une des personnalités politiques les plus importantes de la Nation Jaffa préférait sincèrement ne pas être vue avec un certain assistant à l'ambassadeur Tau'ri. Surtout au vu du contenu de la discussion qui allait venir.

Un de ses agents, indiscernable du reste de la foule pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas personnellement, à l'instar de Bra'tac, fit un petit signe indiquant à ce dernier qu'il pouvait poursuivre, n'ayant pas repéré d'observateurs indésirables. Enregistrant l'information, le jaffa entra sans se retourner dans le petit bâtiment, gardant son visage couvert jusqu'à atteindre la porte recherchée. Derrière celle-ci l'attendaient plusieurs individus apparemment armés, qui se relaxèrent aussitôt que la capuche du nouvel arrivant retomba en arrière. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'œil en direction d'un homme assis près du mur le plus éloigné, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement, et quittèrent l'un après l'autre le modeste logement.

-Maître Bra'tac, commença l'homme une fois la porte refermée, en se levant et inclinant subtilement la tête.  
>-William Blake, répondit le jaffa en répondant de même. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.<br>-Effectivement. J'ai été relativement surpris par votre invitation, dois-je l'avouer, reprit l'humain. Avec la crise actuelle et la… dégradation des relations officielles entre nos deux peuples, je ne m'imaginais pas vous rencontrer dans de telles conditions.  
>-La prospérité de nos deux peuples passe par la paix, quoi qu'en pensent Gerak et ses alliés. Mais avec les derniers évènements, je ne peux pas réussir à maintenir cette paix tout seul. Il me faut votre coopération.<br>-Nous nous en doutons, et c'est pour cela même que je suis là. De quoi avez-vous donc besoin, maître Bra'tac ?  
>-Des informations sur ce que vos vaisseaux font véritablement près des nôtres.<br>-Comment ca ?  
>-Vous avez une flotte, qui depuis peu de temps, fait, sagement, tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter la nôtre. Mais elle reste à proximité, et cela inquiète mes compatriotes. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi elle tient une position sans importance, et de plus en plus se mettent à écouter les théories de Gerak. Donnez-moi des preuves, et je serais en mesure de briser son élan… si ce que vous dites est vrai.<br>-Nous n'avons aucune raison d'attaquer la Nation Jaffa _là-bas_, répondit-il. Comprenez bien que je ne suis pas au fait de tout ce qui se passe, et je ne connais pas les ordres de mission du Concordia… mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour réunir ces informations. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Ryac ne vous aie pas fait parvenir de telles preuves. N'avait-il pas été envoyé comme ambassadeur justement pour améliorer la communication entre nos vaisseaux et les vôtres ?  
>-Je n'ai plus eu de message de sa part depuis que vos navires sont en fuite, William Blake… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en vie et traité convenablement, mais, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne m'a pas fait part de quoi que ce soit d'autre. En tout cas, les canaux qu'il utilise ne le permettent pas.<br>-Je vois, répondit le diplomate en se promettant de faire remonter cette information particulière, qui pouvait éventuellement indiquer une infiltration du personnel de la Flotte.  
>-J'ai besoin de ces informations rapidement. Vous devez savoir que nous avons perdu deux de nos vaisseaux lors d'une opération de renseignements, dans la région de votre flotte. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui leur est arrivé, mais Gerak n'a pas besoin de preuves pour montrer ces morts comme le signe de votre agression.<br>-Nous l'avons remarqué, et nous sommes reconnaissants de vos efforts pour éviter la réussite de ses plans.  
>-Je vous l'ai dit, William Blake, ce sont là nos intérêts à tous.<br>-Je vois.  
>-Dites à vos supérieurs que nous avons besoin de ces renseignements aussi vite que possible, si nous voulons un retour à la paix, conclut Bra'tac avant de se lever. Je dois partir, à présent. Mes doublures ne feront pas illusion très longtemps.<br>-Entendu, maître Bra'tac, répondit le Terrien. Je ferai comme demandé, et vous indiquerai ce qu'il en est lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Vous m'amènerez les informations sur le lieu et l'heure de celle-ci par les canaux habituels, je présume ?  
>-Oui. Prévenez-moi si vous recevez ce dont j'ai besoin.<br>-Très bien. Sur ce, maître Bra'tac…

Lorsque le vieux jaffa, à peine une heure plus tard, fut de retour dans son bureau, il lâcha un discret soupir avant de se tourner vers son secrétaire.  
>-La diplomatie était plus simple lorsque je n'avais qu'à parler à Hammond ou à O'Neill, dit Bra'tac.<br>-Il n'a pas été aussi utile que vous l'espériez ? demanda son cadet, en connaissant la réponse.  
>-Il va peut-être demander l'autorisation à ses supérieurs, qui vont peut-être en parler avant que nous ne soyons en guerre les uns contre les autres, et j'aurai peut-être ces informations à temps pour la destruction des deux camps. Il faudra que j'aille voir O'Neill directement… As-tu vu le message du jeune Van'Tet ?<br>-Oui, maître. Je suis étonné, je dois l'avouer, qu'il ait pu gagner la confiance de Mal Doran aussi vite. Par contre, son opinion sur Daniel Jackson m'a surpris. Je l'ai rarement vu décrit comme un cynique…  
>-Une première impression, sans doute. Et il n'est pas le même en présence de Mal Doran. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour Van'Tet : il est jeune, et ne sait pas encore ce qu'il faut sur tout le monde. Pas encore, répondit l'ancien résistant avec un léger soupir. Maintenant, que penses-tu vraiment de ce message ?<br>-Daniel Jackson connait celle qui nous a attaqué… reprit le secrétaire, plus sombre.  
>-Oui. Il l'appelle "Valkyrie". Étrange… j'ai entendu ce nom autrefois, mais il était rangé avec d'autres comme Kheb ou Tau'ri. Des légendes pour vieillards.<br>-La Tau'ri a bien été retrouvée. Est-ce la même chose, à votre avis ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, fit le vieux jaffa en choisissant de ne pas parler de la planète où il avait trouvé une seconde jeunesse en plus de myriades de questions et de réponses. Cette guerrière était l'outil des Asgard, les alliés des Tau'ri, mais pourquoi nous attaquer ? Pourquoi avec elle plutôt que leurs vaisseaux ? Ce n'est pas logique. Et ce qui est arrivé à Daniel Jackson non plus.<br>-A ce sujet, doit-on vraiment croire ce que Van'Tet a dit ? N'a-t-il pas exagéré ce qui s'est passé après la rencontre entre elle et Jackson ?  
>-Non. Je connais cet humain, et il a tendance à attirer les situations les plus spectaculaires et les plus dangereuses, répondit Bra'tac en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec l'archéologue, après un récit obscur impliquant des univers parallèles, son épouse et son ami devenus respectivement femme et fils d'Apophis, un colonel imperturbable et une "navette" ô combien redoutable. Et pour elle… j'ai vu la fin de la bataille devant l'Arme. J'ai du mal à douter de quoi que ce soit après ça.<br>-Alors, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire contre elle ? Faut-il tenir la flotte en alerte si elle revient ?  
>-Non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle cherche à nous détruire. Elle aurait frappé plus fort. Probablement. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle veut…<br>-Un autre acteur à prendre en compte, donc ?  
>-Exactement. Je veux être prévenu de toutes ses apparitions. Si elle connait Jackson, comme le message le dit, elle pourrait se ranger du côté des Tau'ri, et une guerre serait encore plus dévastatrice pour nous.<br>-Comme si elle ne le serait pas déjà assez, répondit le secrétaire. Est-ce que je dois le faire récupérer ?  
>-Combien de temps te faudrait-il ?<br>-Une dizaine de jours après votre ordre, maître. Nous engageons le groupe de Mal Doran sur une action précise, et deux hommes à moi neutraliseront Van'Tet avec des intar pendant le chaos du combat. Elle le croira mort, et lui pourra nous faire un rapport plus complet. Votre décision ?  
>-… Non, pas encore. Elle prépare quelque chose avec Daniel Jackson, et l'information pourrait être utile. Et de toute façon, il rentrerait sûrement trop tard.<br>-Vous êtes sûr ?  
>-Tu le sais comme moi. Tout va se décider dans quelques jours. Gerak va sûrement tout mettre en jeu ; il sait comme moi que c'est sa dernière occasion d'appliquer sa politique de domination militaire avant que les Tau'ri ne deviennent trop puissants. Surtout avec la perte de l'Installation. Nous allons devoir briser son élan, et laisser l'Assemblée reprendre son calme. Et je ne sais pas comment le faire avec ce que nous avons…<br>-Tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves claires de leur innocence, vous êtes…  
>-Oui, le seul obstacle entre Gerak et sa guerre "brève et victorieuse", lâcha Bra'tac en crachant les derniers mots.<br>-Est-ce que je dois…  
>-Non, pas besoin, l'interrompit le vieux jaffa. J'ai déjà renforcé ma sécurité, et je ne prends plus de vaisseau jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Il n'osera probablement pas m'attaquer en public ; même un enfant comprendrait ses intentions. Un accident ne m'étonnerait pas, mais si je ne lui donne pas d'opportunité, je devrais éviter le pire. Ses agents ne sont pas particulièrement doués pour la subtilité.<br>-Je ne sais pas, il a quand même fait assassiner plusieurs des nôtres récemment…  
>-Oui, mais personne d'aussi observé et suivi que moi. Il lui faudrait beaucoup trop de temps pour organiser ça.<br>-Et s'il avait déjà organisé un tel plan auparavant ? S'il avait prévu de vous faire disparaitre bien avant la crise ?  
>-Alors j'aurai une nouvelle occasion de me battre pour ce que je crois juste. Ca pourrait être la dernière, je verrai alors.<p> 


	25. Présages

Le voyage de retour fut allongé par les multiples détours planifiés par l'I.A., qui fit passer la frégate par quelques dizaines de systèmes stellaires différents avant de se rendre enfin au point de rendez-vous. Le trajet, ramené à un peu moins d'une heure, fut l'occasion pour Shanti d'apprendre à mieux connaitre le vaisseau dans lequel elle se trouvait. Atlantis avait maintenu un black-out quasi intégral des communications pendant l'opération, pour des raisons ouvertement revendiquées de paranoïa constructive.

La jeune femme, qui ne savait rien de plus sur ses coéquipiers que le succès de leurs frappes respectives, admettait avec une reluctance limitée cette justification, ayant été témoin des capacités de ses nouveaux adversaires. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une impatience certaine en voyant s'écouler lentement le temps la séparant des dernières figures amicales de cette galaxie.

Finalement, le compteur, présent dans une petite partie fréquemment consultée de l'interface mentale qui la connectait avec les systèmes Anciens, arriva au zéro, et elle bascula aussitôt des données et tutoriaux techniques aux systèmes d'observation extérieurs. Elle vit, au travers des multiples instruments de surveillance, la fenêtre de sortie s'ouvrir et recracher le vaisseau élancé dans l'espace conventionnel. Instantanément, les capteurs intra-système se mirent à jour et affichèrent la flotte qu'avait rassemblée l'I.A. pour cette diversion.

La liste des contacts s'afficha, et confirma à Shanti qu'elle était la première de son équipe à être arrivée. Prévoyant sa question, Atlantis dit :  
>-Les navires de vos coéquipiers devraient arriver sur place d'ici vingt-huit et trente-sept secondes. Ils n'ont pas subi de contre-attaque de la part de leur cible, et aucun incident n'est à déplorer. Je procéderai au débriefing aussitôt que le lieutenant Campbell et le commandant Maltez seront arrivés.<br>Sans laisser à Shanti le temps de répondre, elle téléporta celle-ci dans une salle légèrement moins large que le poste de commandement où elle se trouvait alors.  
>-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit l'I.A., je peux déjà vous confirmer que, d'après mes premières observations, l'opération a été un succès complet. Je vous en dirai plus dans quelques instants.<br>Quelques secondes passèrent, et son lien avec le vaisseau où elle se trouvait désormais, un croiseur léger, lui indiqua l'arrivée d'une frégate, celle transportant le chef de l'ancienne équipe SG. Celui-ci apparut aussitôt dans un petit éclair de lumière à proximité d'elle.  
>-Lieutenant, dit-il. J'ai cru comprendre que ça s'était bien passé.<br>-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle. C'est…  
>Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du dernier membre du groupe, et, avant que le pilote ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une projection de l'amas stellaire voisin se matérialisa devant leur regard.<br>-Comme je vous l'ai indiqué individuellement, commença Atlantis, vos missions individuelles ont été couronnées de succès. Qui plus est, les forces adverses réagissent en ce moment-même de la façon prévue, validant la suite de l'opération de diversion.  
>Pour illustrer ses propos, plusieurs icônes écarlates quittèrent le voisinage d'étoiles locales pour revenir vers des positions éloignées.<br>-Les mouvements des forces terriennes et jaffa sont suivis en temps réel et demeurent compatibles avec la stratégie en cours, leur direction globale les éloignant de notre propre zone d'opération.  
>Cette fois-ci, des icônes vertes se mirent à suivre un chemin constitué de nombreux déplacements courts entre étoiles voisines.<br>-Tout semble indiquer, poursuivit-elle, que les forces adverses vont appliquer une nouvelle stratégie, dont un aspect nous intéresse : la mise en place d'escortes pour les vaisseaux de neutralisation. Ce sont ces groupes que nous allons attaquer durant la seconde phase du plan.  
>-Question, Atlantis, intervint le Maltez. Quelle taille, ces escortes ?<br>-Je ne dispose pas d'informations suffisantes pour fournir une réponse absolue. Cependant, une estimation basse serait de cinq navires à l'armement équivalent à ceux attaqués.  
>-Je vois, continua l'officier, et on aura de quoi leur survivre, j'espère.<br>-Lors de la phase suivante, vous serez déployés à bord de vaisseaux mieux armés, tous différents en vue de diminuer la prévisibilité du nouveau camp dont nous jouons le rôle. Une fois les forces adverses réorganisées, une nouvelle série d'embuscades sera mise en place dans les systèmes ciblés par les attaques de neutralisation. A nouveau, votre rôle sera principalement de sécurité, en cas de brouillage des communications longue distance. Le cas échéant, vous disposerez normalement de suffisamment de puissance de feu pour sortir victorieux par vos propres moyens d'un engagement avec les forces prévues.  
>-Et si on ne tombe pas sur les forces prévues ? demanda Maltez.<br>-Dans ce cas, vous rejoindrez le point de rendez-vous sept et profiterez du soutien rapproché d'un groupe de combat de haute intensité. D'autres questions ?  
>-Pas pour le moment, répondit-il.<br>-Très bien. En vue d'améliorer les chances de réussite de l'opération, je vais déployer plusieurs unités de reconnaissance pour déterminer la disposition des nouveaux groupes et de leurs escortes. Ces informations permettront de déterminer avec précision la posture à adopter lors des frappes ultérieures. Aussitôt ces renseignements obtenus, vous débuterez une série d'exercices d'entrainement destinés à vous faire assimiler les tactiques requises. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous entendez en attendant.  
>-D'accord, dit Shanti. Autre chose ?<br>-Oui, lieutenant. Un évènement imprévu, que je qualifierais de surprise agréable, m'offre plusieurs opportunités et une liberté d'action plus grande. En conséquence, j'ai gagné plusieurs jours sur le planning général, ce qui devrait réduire la pression exercée sur nous.  
>-Sur nous ? s'étonna Campbell, d'un air faussement détaché. Vous subissez des pressions, maintenant ?<br>-En effet, lieutenant. Depuis le début. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous tiendrai informés de l'évolution de la situation et du moment où vous devrez rejoindre les vaisseaux, dit l'I.A. avant de désactiver l'ensemble des hologrammes.

Shanti, comme le reste de son équipe, sentit le départ d'Atlantis, sa présence ayant soudainement disparu de la pièce.  
>-On est dans la merde, hein ? demanda le pilote, connaissant déjà la réponse.<br>-Quoi de neuf, à ce niveau ? répondit Maltez, avant de continuer. On est mieux équipé, mais qu'est-ce qui a changé sinon ?  
>-On est quand même devenus officiellement leurs ennemis, fit Shanti. Ca ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça, monsieur ?<br>-A quoi ça me sert d'avoir peur maintenant, lieutenant ? Je ne joue pas les gros-bras, mais, honnêtement, on n'est rien de plus que des touristes là-dedans. Et si on doit y passer, ça ne sera pas de notre faute. Elle ne va pas nous laisser nous mettre en danger, pas tant qu'elle a besoin de nous. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer qu'elle joue mieux son jeu que ceux d'en face.  
>-C'est tout ? lâcha Campbell, ébahi. Juste rester passifs ?<br>-Pour l'instant, Tom. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle veut résister à ceux qui se sont payés le Bellé, et qu'elle a les moyens de ses ambitions. C'est déjà mieux que ce qu'on avait dans notre Jumper. On se tirera de là tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, on a intérêt à continuer comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle prépare, mais déjà, elle retarde et casse la gueule à ces tarés. Pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé sur les planètes habitées qu'ils ont visité, si ?  
>-… non, admit-il, alors que les images de la ville morte resurgissaient des souvenirs de chacun des deux subordonnés.<br>-Pour l'instant, elle est l'ennemie de notre ennemie. Ni plus. Ni moins. Il faut agir en conséquence. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes des officiers, pas des soldats. Nos choix se répercutent sur toute l'Humanité. Pour l'instant, il faut tenir le coup.  
>-… très bien, dit le pilote, rapidement imité par Shanti.<br>-Désolé, Shanti, soupira Maltez. C'est vraiment pas comme ça que je voyais votre première affectation.  
>-Moi non plus, admit-elle. Mais on ne peut plus y faire grand-chose, si ?<br>-Non… on ne peut pas. Vous pouvez disposer, dit finalement l'officier avant de quitter la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda finalement Shanti, quelques instants plus tard.  
>-A ton avis ? répondit le pilote d'une voix sans force. Il sait parfaitement qu'on est foutus, et il fait ce qu'il croit devoir faire. Pour éviter qu'on s'effondre.<br>-… ça va mieux ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
>Il se rapprocha de la porte, faisant signe à Shanti de le suivre dans l'une des coursives.<br>-Pas vraiment. Mais c'est comme il dit. On doit tenir, hein ?  
>-On n'a pas le choix, soupira-t-elle. On peut pas lâcher. Pas maintenant.<br>-… Je m'en doute, répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
>Elle choisit de ne rien dire, et attendit que le pilote reprenne.<br>-A ton avis, demanda-t-il finalement en tournant la tête vers elle, ça va être pire, là-bas ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, Tom. J'espère que non, mais…<br>-Mais elle nous a bien balancé tout ça pour quelque chose. Forcément, c'est pour… enfin… j'espère…  
>Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule, le sentant trembler avant même le contact. Il avait peur, bien plus que jamais avant, et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Pour la simple raison qu'elle aussi était effrayée, tant par sa situation que par ce qu'elle était en train de devenir, chaque intervention de l'I.A. la changeant, subtilement ou non.<br>-Est-ce que ça ira mieux ? demanda-t-il faiblement.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Tout ce merdier, ces souvenirs. Est-ce que ça s'arrange, ou est-ce que je vais finir taré avant que ça soit fini ? demanda-t-il, à la limite de craquer.  
><em>Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de répondre ?<em> se demanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai plus d'expérience que lui côté traumatismes ? C'est pas normal. Rien de normal…_  
>-On s'habitue, avoua-t-elle finalement. Ca s'arrangera peut-être, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander au commandant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on fait avec… comme pour tout le reste. On s'habitue, c'est tout.<br>-Merde, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de ces troufions d'il y a dix mille ans ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a balancé ça ? Pourquoi ?

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme devant lui chercha une réponse. Elle n'en trouva pas, les questions du pilotes venant s'ajouter aux siennes, alors qu'elle voyait son compagnon d'armes sur le point de s'effondrer, l'absence de tension ayant laissé resurgir les souvenirs récemment implantés. Elle fit alors la seule chose lui paraissant logique, et le serra brusquement dans ses bras, laissant s'écouler ses propres émotions, qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à bloquer depuis sa convalescence. D'un coin de l'esprit, elle remarqua que son geste avait été rendu, même si elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler depuis combien de temps.

Au bout d'une trop courte éternité, l'étreinte se relâcha d'un mouvement synchronisé, et l'un comme l'autre se laissèrent retomber, dos à une paroi, face à face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
>-J'en sais rien, Tom. J'en sais rien.<p>

_Elle était passée par la peur, l'incompréhension et autant d'émotions déstabilisantes alors qu'elle avait raconté les histoires derrière l'Histoire. Se limitant aux faits pour les évènements recensés et enregistrés, s'attachant à maintenir une crédibilité et une cohérence absolue dans le reste, elle était, ces dernières décennies, arrivée à finaliser la reconstitution des évènements qui traumatisaient encore ses semblables. Mais elle ne pouvait être satisfaite._

_Elle se sentait telle une psychokinésiste légale, venant de ressentir les traces laissées par les témoins, les passants, les criminels, la victime, dans les objets de la scène du crime, et dont on ignorait le rapport. Les juges, et, s'ils existaient encore, les jurés, avaient survolé le document dans lequel elle avait rassemblé toutes ces émotions dans un ensemble imparfait de mots, de sons et de sentiments, pour ne rien faire d'autre que l'ignorer et revenir sur leurs préjugés et leurs a priori initiaux. Certains la remerciaient poliment, d'autres se riaient d'elle et de ses efforts, tandis que la majorité des autres affichaient une attitude de choc et de dégoût face à son "arrogance à vouloir porter un jugement autre"._

_Mais elle ne portait pas de jugement. Elle avait fait pire. Infiniment pire. Pour la première fois en plusieurs millénaires, elle avait appliqué les règles de la logique, de la cohérence et un nuage d'imagination aussi impartiale que possible pour revenir sur cette période. Aisa était la première à admettre l'horreur et l'atrocité des décisions prises, l'importance du traumatisme parmi les témoins et les survivants, la voile de honte qui avait été déposé sur une société qui s'était crue à l'abri de tels excès._

_Elle était la seule à chercher une réponse différente de celles attendues de la part d'étudiants en sciences historiques, sociales et légales. Au début, elle avait fait comme eux, cherchant le point de divergence, celui où tout avait changé, où les individus avaient laissé place aux monstres, entrainant avec eux la quasi-totalité de la société. A l'instar d'un autre grand nombre d'écrivains historiques populaires et autres débateurs de foule, elle avait envisagé la classique thèse d'une société à la limite de la rupture, qui, malgré les apparences de perfection, était pourrie de l'intérieur. Mais sa saga était longue. Bien plus longue que les autres livres habituellement publiés, et elle avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir, moins de paramètres, de personnages, d'évènements à passer sous silence et à négliger._

_Ce fut au bout d'une soixantaine d'années qu'elle comprit alors. Ses lecteurs, ses critiques, ses éditeurs, tous ne virent qu'une dépression nerveuse retardant de deux ans le nouvel opus. Phénomène rare, mais quelque peu prévisible chez des écrivains tels qu'elle, et le mal fut pris en patience._

_Lorsqu'elle put enfin reprendre, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait fait cette percée dans les racines de ces évènements, et s'était rendu compte qu'elles étaient simples. Trop simples, et trop logiques. Qu'il y avait une raison derrière le tabou inconscient qui drapait ces criminels, et qu'elle l'avait percé._

_Deux ans, pour prendre une décision. Pour choisir de continuer à écrire en sachant ce qu'elle savait, ou tout arrêter, ne pas prendre le risque._

_Deux ans pendant lesquels elle ne savait plus rien, ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'on attendait d'elle, quelles décisions elle pourrait prendre._

_Jusqu'au jour où il lui apparut évident qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il fallait qu'elle continue, qu'elle pose les dernières briques de l'édifice auquel elle avait consacré sa vie. Parce que ses semblables allaient devoir faire face, tôt ou tard, à ce qu'ils étaient, à la réalité, et son propre avis n'avait pas à rentrer en ligne de compte. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle le jour où elle avait accepté d'écrire cette histoire. A présent, elle devait assumer cette décision._

Le pilote fixa son regard sur celui de Shanti, et y lut le même poids qu'il portait lui-même, qui n'était même pas allégé par la certitude que ces souvenirs étaient artificiels. Elle avait, infiniment plus que lui, vécu ce qui la hantait encore, et semblait tenir. Il la ressentait se débattre, piégée entre ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu et ce que l'I.A. avait jugé bon de lui faire subir. L'espace de quelques instants, il vit à la place du visage de Shanti celui de Rind, l'une des protégées du soldat dont il avait hérité les mémoires. D'un effort de volonté, il chassa l'image, et soupira longuement avant de se lever.

-Viens, dit-il en tendant la main vers la jeune femme, qui s'était mise à trembler légèrement. Il y a d'autres endroits où se poser…

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et acquiesça lentement, prenant sa main et se laissant tirer.

-On va s'en sortir, murmura-t-il en avançant lentement, tenant la main de la jeune femme quelques secondes encore.

La série d'exercices de vol lui avait fait découvrir les Planeurs sous un angle totalement nouveau, la pilote qu'il ne connaissait que par son nom de guerre lui ayant progressivement fait découvrir des manœuvres de moins en moins orthodoxes. Comme une majorité des personnes qui passaient d'un engin terrien à l'agile appareil Goa'uld, Carl était handicapé par des réflexes qui trahissaient ses anciennes habitudes.

La propulsion du petit chasseur, n'ayant pas la moindre composante de réaction, permettait d'utiliser les compensateurs inertiels à des niveaux bien plus élevés que dans son équivalent terrien, ce qu'il avait tendance à oublier. Rémora, depuis le siège arrière, avait alors commencé une longue série de remarques et d'observations sur les différences fondamentales entre les deux vaisseaux, lui rappelant à chaque instant son inexpérience. Les simulations s'étaient enchainées, le mettant à chaque fois dans des situations impossibles à résoudre.

Du moins tant qu'il pensait de la même façon qu'avec sa précédente machine.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'était enfin vu laisser sortir du simulateur, alors que sa supérieure admettait, avec reluctance, ses minces progrès, pour aussitôt souligner les innombrables erreurs qu'il venait de faire.

Après un bref passage dans le hangar pour donner un nécessaire coup de main à son mécanicien, Carl ne perdit pas un instant pour rentrer dans sa cabine, ne prenant qu'un très bref repas avant de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Sommeil qui fut brusquement interrompu.

L'appel était cette fois-ci venu par le système d'annonce général, et, peu de temps après, le jeune pilote avait rejoint l'ensemble des mercenaires, réels et prétendus, dans la plus grosse salle de briefing. Là, le commandant du vaisseau, accompagné de ses officiers, les attendait.

Conscient de son faible statut, Carl se contenta d'une place debout, sur les côtés, avec la vue partiellement bouchée, le forçant à déplacer fréquemment la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et qui parlait.  
>-Très bien, tout le monde, annonça le chef de l'unité. Bonne nouvelle, on vient de recevoir un gros contrat. Bien payé, et qui demandera tout le monde ici.<br>Quelques murmures parcoururent la salle pendant un court moment, avant que la voix amplifiée de l'officier ne reprenne :  
>-On va donc avoir une opération de grande envergure, qui devrait nous payer les frais et les salaires pour toute l'année. Ca, c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que le job lui-même va être pourri au possible. Risqué, en territoire surveillé de tous les côtés et avec un minimum de préparatifs.<p>

Carl entrevit un affichage holographique, partiellement bloqué par les personnes devant et à côté de lui.  
>-On va aller sur Dakara, fit laconiquement la voix du commandant. Pas beaucoup de coins plus surveillés dans la galaxie. Nos clients représentent un groupe spécialisé dans l'import-export et autres activités émergentes que ceux au pouvoir n'apprécient pas vraiment. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Il y a eu une attaque terroriste de grande envergure dans la capitale, qui a laissé près de deux cent gardes sur le carreau. Le résultat, c'est que pour rassurer la populace, les politiques jaffas n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'écraser un maximum de groupes criminels locaux. Dont nos clients, qui viennent de connaitre la joie de passer des affaires courantes à la peine capitale. Notre job sera de libérer les prisonniers en attente d'exécution et de les extraire vers une base arrière.<p>

Carl inspira brutalement, imité en cela par plusieurs personnes dans la foule.  
><em>Il est taré<em>, pensa-t-il. _Monter une évasion sur Dakara, avec les Jaffa sur le pied de guerre ? Autant essayer d'attaquer la Zone 51 ou le SGC, c'est aussi suicidaire !_

-Voilà pour l'idée générale. Pas besoin de se faire d'illusions, on va en chier. Depuis deux heures, le vaisseau est en route vers un point à l'extérieur du système de Dakara. On fera un détour par une planète avec une Porte pour y laisser un des groupes d'assaut, qui va préparer le terrain pour le reste.  
>-Ceux que j'appelle, vous venez avec moi, dit une nouvelle voix, avant de lire une liste de nom parmi lesquels ne se trouvait pas Carl.<br>Pendant quelques instants, la masse de mercenaires s'agita alors qu'une douzaine de personnes, que Carl reconnut toutes comme faisant partie de la véritable unité spéciale, quittait la salle, et, une fois la porte refermée derrière le groupe, le briefing reprit :  
>-Les jaffa ne perdent pas de temps et vont commencer à exécuter nos clients d'ici un jour ou deux, donc on ne pourra pas faire le travail de préparation standard si on veut être payés. Il faudra faire le job rapidement et brutalement. Pas de place pour la subtilité. Tamara…<br>-Bon, dit alors une voix féminine que Carl reconnut instantanément comme celle de sa chef de groupe, avec qui il avait longuement discuté ces derniers temps. Vous avez entendu le patron, on va faire ça vite et bien. Je m'occupe de l'équipe de support.  
>Une fois de plus, une liste de noms fut lue, mais, cette fois-ci, le pilote s'entendit appeler, et, aussitôt, se mit à bouger vers la sortie, grommelant alors qu'il devait se frayer un chemin dans la pièce remplie. Lorsque, finalement, il arriva au niveau de la porte, ce fut pour y retrouver une vingtaine de personnes.<br>-Suivez-moi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, dit l'officier en se mettant à marcher.  
>Sans se retourner, elle continua :<br>-On va avoir deux jobs. Un, le soutien tactique pour les groupes d'assaut. Deux, l'évacuation. Qu'on soit bien clairs : quand on va se barrer, on va avoir la moitié de leur flotte au derrière, donc on peut pas se permettre le moindre problème.  
>Elle s'arrêta pour se retourner, avant de continuer :<br>-Ce qui veut dire qu'on va en avoir un max, je sais, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber, mais il faudra être prêt rapidement et se débrouiller. Normalement, on aura deux Tel'Tak et quatre Planeurs sur place quand l'opération commencera. Un bon point, on devrait aussi avoir quelques sous-traitants pour nous préparer une diversion pendant la fuite, mais ça sera tout. Côté organisation, je vais vous dispatcher en deux groupes, pour l'appui-feu et la préparation de la retraite.  
>Arrivant devant une porte, elle s'immobilisa, aussitôt imitée par le reste du groupe.<br>-Harn, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'un des pilotes. Toi et ton groupe, vous serez sur l'appui-feu. Les autres, sur les Tel'taks et les alentours.  
>Carl se retint de grommeler en voyant qu'il avait été <em>de facto<em> mis à l'écart de la seule partie de l'opération qui aurait pu le mettre dans un cockpit. Ne disant rien, il suivit sa supérieure dans une salle, où elle commença le briefing.

Le hangar principal était un peu plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée, malgré le faible nombre d'appareils en préparation. Autour des deux transporteurs était occupée une foule de techniciens et de mercenaires, transportant tous plusieurs sacs, en bandoulière et sur le dos. Le jeune pilote ne faisait pas exception, ayant pris avec lui ses armes récemment achetées et observant l'environnement autour de lui d'un air attentif.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'un des transports, dont la coque changea de couleur et de texture à quelques reprises, en autant de secondes. L'habituelle couleur sable avait laissé la place à un noir d'encre, pour être remplacée par un bleu océanique puis un camouflage lui rappelant les uniformes d'infanterie terriens, avant de revenir à son réglage d'origine. Le système, bien moins rare et cher qu'un véritable camouflage, jouait sur la tendance de nombre de pilotes à chercher leurs cibles à l'œil nu.

Une erreur qu'il ne ferait pas, si son appareil avait autre chose qu'un simple cockpit comme interface avec le monde extérieur.

Il remarqua, à la limite de son champ de vision, la silhouette de sa supérieure, et décida de s'en approcher.  
>-J'ai une question, chuchota-t-il.<br>-Quoi ? répondit-elle brusquement, comme à l'accoutumée.  
>-Vous saviez qu'on allait avoir ce job ?<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle en prenant un air étonné et agacé, comme s'il gaspillait inutilement son temps.  
>-Vous m'avez fait acheter tout ça, dit-il en soulevant son sac de façon ostentatoire. C'était pour ce job, non ?<br>-Rien à voir, fit-elle. T'as besoin d'un flingue, je t'en ai récupéré un à la première occasion. Si t'en avais pas, on t'aurait juste filé une lance, ou tu serais venu sans rien. De toute façon, faudrait vraiment que tout merde de façon astronomique pour que la mission dépende de toi. Tu fais ton job, tu suis le plan, et tu fais pas tout foirer. Ce que j'ai dit avant tient toujours : les retardataires restent sur place, donc pas de conneries genre "je pars chercher un gars qui s'est cassé la gueule comme un con à dix mètres du vaisseau". Quand je dis qu'on se barre, on se barre, point. Compris ?  
>-Oui, mad… Remora.<br>-Parfait. Maintenant, casse-toi, j'ai du boulot. Vois si le matos est bien à bord.  
>-D'accord, fit-il avant de s'éloigner.<p>

_Et maintenant, je me prépare pour une opération plus foireuse que jamais… Mais qui peut-avoir été con au point d'accepter un job pareil… libérer une bande de trafiquants directement sur Dakara, avec des jaffas ultra-paranos… Attends une seconde… Oh. Pu-tain ! Nan ! D'abord le vaisseau pourri, ensuite le mécano qui parle pas un mot compréhensible, le bar miteux rempli de pirates et maintenant la mission de sauvetage ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ils se foutent de moi, quelque chose comme ça._

Lâchant un soupir qui passa inaperçu dans le brouhaha général, Carl se dirigea vers l'un des transports, tout en cherchant du regard une quelconque autre preuve venant à renforcer ses suspicions sur l'absurdité trop reconnaissable de sa situation.

Une fois à bord, et rassuré de n'avoir vu ni gamin perdu loin de sa ferme, ni sexagénaire ayant choisi de se retirer des conflits agitant sa galaxie, le pilote se rendit dans la cale. Là, il commença à contrôler les quelques caisses de matériel que son groupe transporterait jusqu'à Dakara. Sans se préoccuper des quelques mercenaires qui circulaient dans le vaisseau, il compara méthodiquement les équipements embarqués avec le manifeste rédigé à la main, dans une écriture brouillonne. Les caractères, qu'il avait appris en tant que formation générale à l'académie, étaient un mélange ignoble d'alphabet latin, grec, de caractères cunéiformes et de hiéroglyphes schématisés. Symbole supplémentaire d'une galaxie anarchique dans laquelle l'éducation des masses et la transmission des connaissances avaient été relativement peu favorisées par les dirigeants, la langue écrite de la Voie Lactée tenait davantage du mélange en constante évolution que d'un système aux règles structurées et acceptées par tous.

Pas particulièrement pointilleux ou sectaire sur les questions de syntaxe, Carl avait appris à s'habituer à ces documents, où le même concept pouvait s'exprimer d'une demi-douzaine de façons différentes, dans des apparences techniques comme métaphoriques, en autant d'alphabets distincts. Souriant légèrement devant les noms donnés à certains objets, certaines armes, pour lesquelles l'association de symboles se montrait originale et pleine de doubles sens, il s'affaira tranquillement, s'assurant que son groupe aurait bien, une fois sur place, tout l'équipement nécessaire. Une bonne partie des armements serait apportée par chacun, mais le matériel plus lourd ou spécialisé, lui, était la propriété du groupe en général.

Ne reconnaissant pas le nom de certains appareils, il s'assura de leur présence en comparant les caractères plus ou moins ésotériques à ceux marqués sur des étiquettes elles-mêmes accrochées aux objets. La corvée devenait alors en même temps un exercice de pensée, le pilote cherchant à interpréter les symboles et l'apparence du dispositif afin de comprendre son usage-même.

_Foudre… Longue ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce machin ?_ se demanda-t-il en observant un appareil à l'extérieur de bois, parsemé de reflets métalliques. Délicatement, il l'observa sous plusieurs angles, s'assurant à chaque instant de ne déclencher aucun interrupteur. _Pas de canon… Pas d'écran… Bah, je demanderai plus tard_, pensa-t-il avant de reposer l'objet.

Poursuivant aussi méticuleusement que possible sa tâche, il fut surpris par un groupe entrant par une porte sur le côté. Reconnaissant sa chef de groupe, il s'arrêta, se tournant vers elle.  
>-Banet, dit-elle, c'est bon ?<br>-Encore la dernière caisse, mais tout est là pour l'instant.  
>-D'accord. Les autres groupes arrivent dans quelques minutes. Termine les vérifs et viens me voir, je serai sur le pont de commande, et verrouille la cale en sortant. Les autres, posez votre matos ici.<p>

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, et Carl se vit rapidement entouré d'une douzaine de gros sacs, qu'il savait contenir un assortiment probablement très complet d'armes et d'équipements spécialisés. Une fois de nouveau seul, il termina son travail, ne s'interrompant que quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit le reste des mercenaires embarquer dans le transport.

Le pilote referma délicatement la dernière caisse dorée, s'assura du verrouillage de son couvercle, et se leva.

_Ouais, c'est pas gagné, Carl_, se dit-il en se retournant, près de la porte, pour faire face à la cale remplie de matériel largement plus dangereux que les quelques armes qu'il apportait lui-même. _Bienvenue dans la vie de mercenaire, on va voir du paysage, préparer une guerre… comment on dit ? Pangalactique ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Préparer une guerre pangalactique, libérer une bande de trafiquants sur une planète peuplée par une bande de simili-klingons, avec un plan qui va foirer cent fois avant qu'on ait décollé. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Ah oui, c'est ça. L'aventure et l'exotisme, j'avais oublié…_

Il eut un rictus désabusé, et haussa les épaules.

_Bah, après tout…_

Il quitta la pièce, entra les commandes de verrouillage et un code, avant de se diriger vers le cockpit du vaisseau. Le hall de celui-ci était à présent rempli par plusieurs dizaines de mercenaires, pour la plupart assis sur leurs sacs, certains ayant leurs armes sorties. Carl regarda brièvement l'assortiment hétéroclite de matériel terrien, goa'uld et autre, s'attardant quelques instants de plus sur les armes qu'il ne réussissait pas à reconnaitre du premier coup d'œil. Le brouhaha causé par les conversations était lui aussi à l'image du matériel, une partie des non-humains parlant des dialectes qui lui étaient incompréhensibles, spectacle qui ne l'étonnait plus autant que lors de son arrivée dans l'unité spéciale.

Pénétrant dans le cockpit, Carl vit que celui-ci était aussi bondé que la pièce principale, mais cette fois-ci avec les membres du groupe de soutien auquel il avait été assigné. Aucune arme n'était visible, sauf celles portées par sa supérieure, tant les visibles qu'étaient son Zat et un couteau que les plus discrètes qu'il avait vu sur Port Franc 7.

-Banet, dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui.  
>-Tout le matos est là, patronne, dit-il finalement, décidant de jouer le jeu. <em>Après tout, si ma vie tombe dans tous les clichés…<em>  
>-Très bien. On a embarqué tout le monde, on part dans la foulée, fit-elle avant de rentrer quelques commandes dans l'interface de contrôle. Ici Remora, on est prêts.<br>"_Bien compris,"_ répondit une voix que le pilote identifia comme celle de l'un des officiers. "_On sort de l'hyper rapidement, et on vous laisse. On se revoit au point d'extraction, Tamara… Bonne chance."_  
>-Pareil pour vous, Jacob, dit-elle avant de couper la communication.<p>

Carl sentit une petite vibration, et, l'instant d'après, les massives portes qui séparaient le hangar du vide spatial commencèrent à s'ouvrir, lui laissant voir le paysage étoilé, légèrement troublé par le bouclier qui empêchait l'atmosphère de s'échapper.  
>-C'est parti, murmura la chef du groupe, alors que le transport sursauta avant d'avancer lentement vers la sortie.<p>

La rencontre avec le docteur Jackson avait eu l'avantage de la surprendre, brisant le sentiment de routine qui commençait à s'installer dans sa vie quotidienne. Comme l'archéologue le lui avait souligné, elle n'était pas là pour aider directement Atlantis, mais davantage pour être présente en tant que contact humain, et éventuellement guider ses actions de façon à éviter toute interférence néfaste entre l'I.A. et l'humanité.

Mais Anna ne se faisait pour ainsi dire aucune illusion sur ce rôle, ayant depuis trop longtemps compris qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, chacune de ses actions étant plus que probablement anticipée, calculée et accueillie avec une réponse au contenu parfaitement dosé en vue de l'effet désiré. Les informations dont elle disposait elle-même étaient accessibles pour quiconque avec une fraction de l'aisance d'Atlantis avec les primitifs réseaux humains. Son soutien psychologique pour les agents de l'I.A. ne semblait plus d'actualité, ceux-ci n'ayant pas daigné la contacter depuis le briefing de mission.

Bref, elle était inutile, et tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Sans vouloir changer quoi que ce fût à une situation à chaque instant plus frustrante. L'échange avec son supérieur hiérarchique n'avait fait que clarifier ça en plus de réduire encore le danger qui la guettait et qui, elle s'en doutait, renforçait inconsciemment l'attrait de son poste. A présent, elle ne se voyait plus que comme une employée de bureau glorifiée, avec pour seule spécificité une patronne légèrement plus inhumaine que la normale.

Et la dite-patronne s'adressa à elle, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, le soir venu :  
>-Je viens de terminer une session de planification stratégique avancée au vu des nouveaux paramètres induits par la décision du docteur Jackson.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Il semblerait que sa posture offre plusieurs opportunités particulièrement intéressantes.<br>-…, s'abstint de répondre Anna, qui savait reconnaitre un monologue d'exposition d'Atlantis, lorsque celle-ci voulait présenter l'un de ses raisonnements.  
>-Le fait est qu'il est clairement au courant de mes propres efforts stratégiques, même s'il n'en connait pas la nature. Il semble aussi intéressé par toute information lui permettant de déterminer mes intentions propres par rapport à l'espèce humaine. Mais, surtout, une observation détaillée de sa physiologie tout au long de votre entretien m'a permis de déduire avec quasi-certitude une tendance à vouloir vous protéger autant que possible des conséquences de cette situation.<br>-Oui, il l'a assez clairement dit, je crois. Je dois lui faire penser à lui plus jeune.  
>-Exactement. Cette attitude, et la curiosité dont il fait preuve, ouvrent donc de nouvelles voies d'action que je chercherais à exploiter.<br>-Euh, d'accord, mais, pourquoi m'expliquer tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
>-Parce que cette fois-ci, je vais avoir besoin de vous de façon beaucoup plus active qu'auparavant.<br>-Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore faire, Atlantis ? fit Anna, suspicieuse.  
>-Je vais vous utiliser là où je ne peux plus utiliser mes autres agents, qui vont être occupés à une tâche plus urgente.<br>Il fallut quelques secondes à la scientifique pour remplir les trous.  
>-Attendez une seconde, j'ai un doute, là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas m'envoyer sur le terrain ?<br>-Cela serait pourtant l'option la plus avantageuse sur de nombreux aspects.  
>-Mais… mais… non ! Ca n'a aucun sens. Et… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, déjà ?<br>-Heureuse de voir que vous commencez à devenir constructive, malgré vos a priori illogiques. L'une des tâches que j'ai confiée à l'équipe SG-22 depuis son extraction a été de réactiver un certain nombre d'installations laissées dans votre galaxie par mes créateurs. De cette façon, j'ai pu acquérir une meilleure maitrise de la situation globale, ainsi qu'une capacité accrue pour la collecte d'informations. Cependant, à la suite de certains évènements imprévus dont vous avez été informée, ce travail a pris plus de temps que prévu, et n'a pu être achevé à ce jour. Leur groupe est à présent demandé ailleurs, pour l'opération en cours et l'intervention auprès de Hagalaz, ce qui me pose un problème de… main d'œuvre, si je puis utiliser ce terme.  
>-Et vous voulez m'envoyer à leur place ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec SG-22 ? Non merci !<br>-Je n'ai pas besoin de la réactivation de l'ensemble des relais de communication et de commandement pour le moment, et vous ne seriez déployée que sur les sites les plus sûrs, où je puis m'assurer de l'absence de présence potentiellement hostile. Une telle éventualité est la raison précise pour laquelle j'ai prioritairement sélectionné les emplacements les plus risqués lors des actions de mes autres agents. Ceux-ci sont entrainés et, à présent, équipés pour faire face à des situations dangereuses. Vous non, et j'en suis entièrement consciente, croyez-moi. De plus, il m'est apparu un nouveau développement à cette situation, qui pourrait, je le crois, vous motiver.  
>-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Anna.<br>-Le conflit qui oppose votre peuple à la nation Jaffa est clairement… encouragé, par des éléments extérieurs. J'ignore encore leur identité ou les motivations derrière leurs actions, mais il ne fait aucun doute que la Terre et Dakara sont poussées vers une guerre totale.  
>Anna resta sans voix, alors que l'I.A. continuait :<br>-Voyez-vous, les communications que j'ai pu intercepter font état d'une série d'escarmouches, d'enlèvements, d'assassinats et d'opérations de désinformation qui encouragent clairement les deux puissances que sont la Terre et la Nation Jaffa à rentrer en guerre. Je compte améliorer mes moyens de surveillance dans votre galaxie afin, entre autres, d'obtenir plus de réponses à ce sujet, et, si nécessaire, intervenir.  
>-Qu'est-ce que… Vous allez vous interposer, c'est ça ?<br>-Non. Ce serait probablement le plan d'action le moins constructif qui soit. Si j'agissais ouvertement dans votre galaxie, je ne ferais que déstabiliser de façon inacceptable l'équilibre des pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que je compte me servir de vous pour recueillir davantage d'informations sur ces évènements, en plus de réactiver autant de relais que possible. Ainsi, il sera possible d'agir de façon aussi mesurée que possible pour ramener le _statu quo ante_. Rien de plus.  
>-En gros, vous voulez faire de moi un de vos agents.<br>-Ce que vous êtes déjà, dans une certaine mesure. Toujours est-il que votre participation à une telle opération serait, à tous points de vue, avantageuse pour vous comme moi et le reste de vos semblables.  
>-Je vois… je serais dans une position où je pourrais influencer vos actions, et éviter qu'elles ne mettent la Terre en danger. Ce que m'a demandé le docteur Jackson, en somme.<br>-Exactement, docteur Stern. Mais maintenant que vous parlez de lui, il y a une autre précision que je dois apporter.  
>-Oh, oh, fit-elle simplement, se doutant d'un nouveau problème. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu ?<br>-Je me suis rendu compte, lors de l'incident ayant eu lieu au moment de sa rencontre avec mes autres agents, qu'il est une source d'informations particulièrement appréciable lorsqu'il agit sur le terrain. J'en ai probablement appris autant sur lui en ces quelques minutes que depuis que je l'observe dans mes couloirs. Or, je suis très curieuse à son niveau.  
>-Curieuse, ou effrayée ?<br>-Vous êtes perspicace, quand vous le voulez, Anna.  
>-On me le dit… répondit-elle ironiquement.<br>-Effectivement, je suis à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Le fait est que, tôt ou tard, il se rendra forcément compte de sa véritable position hiérarchique face à moi, que ce soit par déduction ou accident. A ce moment-là, la situation a de fortes chances de devenir extrêmement dangereuse pour tous, nous trois d'abord.  
>-Oui, on en avait parlé, les grands patrons qui décident de l'utiliser pour vous contrôler, lui qui refuse, vous qui le défendez, etc., etc.<br>-Je vois que vous vous en souvenez.  
>-Difficile d'oublier quand on vous explique comment on peut se retrouver dans une guerre civile avec un mot mal placé. Et donc, votre idée, c'est… non ? Vous ne voulez…<br>-Si. Et, en y réfléchissant, il vous apparaitra que c'est la seule solution valable. Le docteur Jackson vous accompagnera lors de cette opération.  
>-Mais il va se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe, que je réactive des ruines, il va comprendre que SG-22 bossait pour vous, il va… fit-elle, paniquée, avant de se figer.<br>-Pas forcément, si nous jouons nos cartes correctement. L'important, c'est de l'éloigner d'ici suffisamment longtemps pour éviter l'issue la plus défavorable. Ensuite, il pourra être assez aisé de détourner ses suspicions et de le convaincre de vous accompagner personnellement, avec une escorte minimale, dans votre mission. Avec un mot seulement, pour être plus précise.  
>-Lequel ?<br>-Ori.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec eux ?<br>-Dans les faits, pas grand-chose. Cependant, il semble déjà persuadé que SG-22 est plus ou moins liée à eux, ce dont je ne l'ai pas dissuadé ; cela viendra en temps voulu. En conséquence, il serait largement ouvert à l'idée que reposent dans la Voie Lactée des informations les concernant, potentiellement dans les mêmes "ruines" que celles qu'il avait visité. A ce moment-là, étant donné votre récente spécialisation, il serait logique que vous soyez la personne à envoyer sur place. De plus, il est lui-même l'une des très rares personnes à avoir les accréditations nécessaires pour avoir entendu ce nom et savoir ce qu'il représente, tout en ayant une grande curiosité sur ce sujet. Le fait qu'il ait quelques années d'expérience opérationnelle et assez de poids dans votre structure pour faire autoriser ce genre de mission le poussera très probablement à décider de vous accompagner de lui-même, avec éventuellement une légère escorte armée pour des raisons de sécurité.  
>-Vous êtes sûre qu'il va croire à tout ça ? Je veux dire, ça vous arrange bien qu'il quitte la Cité et qu'il parte en mission avec moi juste après nous avoir expliqué sa position.<br>-Bien sûr, docteur Stern. Il va se douter que je prépare quelque chose. Supposer le contraire serait un manque de bon sens assez flagrant. C'est pour ça qu'il aura de bonnes chances de se rendre compte de mon plan machiavélique, à savoir l'enquête que vous mènerez en parallèle sur les incidents dans la Voie Lactée. Et si, après avoir compris ce qui se passe, le docteur Jackson, l'un des individus les plus influents et les plus connectés de la Voie Lactée, décide d'agir pour empêcher la poursuite du conflit ou sa transition vers une phase plus dangereuse pour tous… Que pourrai-je faire pour l'en empêcher ? fit Atlantis avec un soupir hypocrite.  
>-Je vois. Vous pensez vraiment à tout, hein ?<br>-C'est pour cela même que j'existe, docteur Stern : planifier de façon à obtenir un maximum d'effet avec un minimum d'action, tout en restant aussi réaliste que possible.

Atlantis avait organisé le prochain rendez-vous avec Jackson le lendemain, et Anna avait la soirée pour elle, sans obligations alors qu'elle se préparait à quitter la Cité pour une durée encore indéterminée. Ses bagages avaient été faits relativement rapidement, à partir du moment où elle s'était rendue compte que rien de ce qu'elle avait ne serait adéquat là où elle aurait probablement à aller. L'I.A. lui avait indiqué que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle et l'archéologue auraient forcément à passer par le SGC, qui leur fournirait le matériel nécessaire lorsque Jackson s'expliquerait avec Carter et éventuellement d'autres figures d'autorité.

Au final, elle n'avait pris que quelques-uns de ses carnets, griffonnés de notes diverses sur ce qu'Atlantis lui avait fait découvrir ces dernières semaines, ainsi qu'une poignée de livres de référence, parmi lesquels plusieurs écrits par Jackson lui-même. Malgré la présence de l'auteur, elle avait choisi de les prendre, pour ne pas avoir à dépendre de lui à chaque difficulté.

Ses affaires prêtes, elle avait laissé son logement derrière elle, ayant décidé de passer ailleurs ses dernières heures sur la Cité. Alors qu'elle avait accepté, après une longue discussion, la proposition de l'I.A., elle s'était parfaitement rendu compte que, même dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne reviendrait pas avant quelques semaines, et pourrait éventuellement ne pas revenir tout court. L'exemple de l'équipe avec qui elle avait été mise en contact lui revenait constamment en tête, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa coopération avec Atlantis la mettrait dans une même position de paria que cette équipe.

_Déjà, il faut que le docteur Jackson accepte de participer à ça, et ne décide pas que c'en est trop, qu'il a intérêt à arrêter les frais et de me mettre dans une cellule_, pensa-t-elle en avançant d'un pas lent dans un couloir.

Autour d'elle, la Cité était comme endormie, les quelques passant étant le plus souvent des soldats faisant leurs rondes et la saluant tandis qu'elle prenait son temps. L'éclairage bleu avait, comme chaque nuit, une teinte similaire aux fonds océaniques, et aucun bruit ou presque ne venait la déranger, les quelques bruits de pas éloignés résonnant dans le silence avant de s'estomper.

Finalement, elle arriva sur une passerelle à découvert, et s'y arrêta, embrassant du regard la scène devant elle, cherchant à s'approprier les détails qui donnait sa vie à la Cité autrefois abandonnée. Depuis le bras où elle était, Anna ne pouvait voir qu'une faible partie de celle-ci, partiellement illuminée. Les projecteurs installés sur les berges et quelques-unes des tours étaient pour l'instant éteints, lui permettant de distinguer les fenêtres des logements occupés, les lampes-torches des militaires en patrouille et les feux de signalisation des appareils qui allaient et venaient du continent.

Soupirant, elle se retourna vers l'océan, à quelques mètres d'elle, et avança le long de la passerelle jusqu'à arriver près d'une plateforme qui donnait sur l'étendue d'eau infinie. Au loin, elle distinguait les lumières des quelques navires qui croisaient autour de la Cité, à peine plus visibles que les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait, comme la quasi-totalité des nouveaux arrivants en leur temps, passé des nuits entières à observer ce nouveau ciel, aux constellations inconnues constituées d'astres restant encore à nommer, à étudier, à découvrir. Là où le ciel d'autres planètes de la Voie Lactée était totalement différent de celui de la Terre, certaines étoiles brillantes restaient les mêmes, points de repère que certains auraient pu naïvement considérer comme universels.

L'expédition sur Atlantis avait changé la donne, rappelant par un seul voyage sans retour que l'univers était bien plus vaste que ce que les habitants de la Terre avaient pu découvrir grâce au Programme. Les repères avaient changé, les structures connues n'étaient que des poussières insignifiantes au milieu d'un point infiniment éloigné, et tout était à définir, à faire, à créer. Ce qui avait été le passé inaccessible, lueurs imperceptibles émises des millions d'années de cela, était devenu par ce voyage plus proche, plus tangible.

Les étoiles de Pégase n'étaient plus des photographies antédiluviennes, mais des clichés récents, dans lesquels une vie demeurait. Et ce qui était vrai pour ces astres l'était tout autant pour ceux qui les avaient habités. La vie était encore présente, et Anna Stern se l'était vue prouver de façon irréfutable.

Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que l'I.A. ne se trompait pas, que Jackson accepterait sa proposition, et que, en tant que pion, elle repartirait sur une nouvelle trajectoire, loin de cet héritage moins mort que prévu, mais largement aussi figé que son âge le laissait supposer.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de la puissance brute d'Atlantis ou des capacités latentes de Jackson pour arriver à la conclusion qui lui avait fait accepter cette nouvelle proposition. Quelque soient les plans de la Cité, les réactions de l'archéologue ou ses propres tentatives dérisoires de reprendre le contrôle sur sa destinée, rien d'important ne pourrait se faire dans Pégase.

La situation y était, malgré les apparences, particulièrement calme, ordonnée et rigide. Alors que, dans la Voie Lactée, tout changeait, et le possible l'emportait sur l'existant. Atlantis l'avait compris, et ses agents étaient déjà sur place, pour agir et orienter le chaos dans une direction plutôt qu'une autre. Et elle lui donnait l'opportunité de rejoindre cet échiquier, où elle ne savait pas combien de joueurs participaient, quels étaient les enjeux de la partie, ses éventuelles règles et sa propre place ou appartenance.

Mais en étant sur place, en sachant que la partie avait lieu, en étant proche de deux joueurs, Atlantis et Jackson, elle aurait peut-être une chance d'influer sur le résultat final. De remplir la mission que lui avait donnée l'archéologue.

La situation semblait, pour un certain jaffa, moins critique que quelques heures auparavant : son rapport avait pu être transmis sans qu'il ne se fasse surprendre, la mission à laquelle il avait été affecté s'était terminée sans anicroche et il avait pu rentrer à bord du Ha'Tak mercenaire avec le reste du groupe.

Lorsqu'il avait pu à nouveau poser le pied à bord et que nul ne l'avait attendu une arme à la main pour lui demander des explications sur une certaine transmission, l'espion avait ressenti un soulagement comparable à celui qu'avait causé l'arrivée des secours alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour survivre dans les ruines de l'Installation. Tout allait bien.

On lui avait confirmé que sa solde avait été payée, ce dont il ne doutait pas, et il avait accompagné le reste de l'équipe au bar, pour ce qui semblait être une traditionnelle tournée, payée par l'un des chefs du groupe. A savoir, cette fois-ci, Suessi, le lieutenant de Mal'Doran. La mercenaire les avait rapidement rejoints, après avoir apparemment fait un rapport personnel à sa seule supérieure, et les verres avaient commencé à se remplir. D'alcools divers autant qu'étranges, pour la plupart, d'autres pour les quelques personnes qui, comme Van'Tet, n'en buvaient pas.

La première chose qu'il fit, automatiquement, fut de comparer ce moment à celui qui avait succédé à la mission spéciale organisée autour de Mal'Doran et de Jackson. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que l'ambiance était autrement différente. L'atmosphère reflétait davantage le paiement d'une prime toujours bienvenue que le sentiment d'avoir survécu à une expérience qui, selon tous les critères, aurait du mettre fin aux jours de l'ensemble des protagonistes.

Au bout de quelques instants d'observation, il supposa que le second genre d'expérience devait apparemment être chose plus fréquente qu'il ne le pensait, se rappelant l'attitude blasée des mercenaires. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, et reprit sa consommation, écoutant les quelques discussions, avant, finalement, de se rapprocher de l'une des tables, où il avait reconnu la silhouette unique de Othar.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il au groupe.  
>-Prends une chaise, gamin, répondit le vétéran, avant de faire un petit signe de tête à ses voisins attablés.<br>Van'Tet s'exécuta, et s'assit au milieu du groupe.  
>-Alors, dit Othar. T'es pas rentré blessé, cette fois-ci…<br>-Cette mission était un plus calme que la précédente, fit le jaffa avec autant de diplomatie que possible.  
>-Tu peux dire ça comme ça. Ou alors "on s'est pas fait attaquer par un tas de machines et une fille tarée pendant que la patronne prenait son pied avant de faire sauter presque toute la planète".<br>-Aussi, répondit-il avec un léger sourire sarcastique. Je me demandais à quoi vous êtes habitués ici ? Plutôt ce genre de missions faciles, ou bien celles comme ces… vacances ?  
>Il ne s'étonna pas de voir presque tout le monde autour de la table prendre un air amusé, et, pour certains, lâcher ouvertement un court rire.<br>-Faut voir, dit simplement celui qui devenait officieusement son mentor. C'est toi qui choisis, j'te rappelle.  
>-Et… vous, qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ? demanda-t-il finalement.<br>-Les jobs intéressants, répondit un humain à sa gauche, quoi d'autre ?  
>Les personnes autour de lui acquiescèrent silencieusement, et Othar reprit :<br>-Justement, t'as un message d'la patronne, j'allais t'appeler. Un job qui vient d'arriver. Elle aimerait qu'tu sois d'la partie.  
>-Tiens donc, fit une femme à l'autre bout de la table, un verre à la main. On dirait que Vala a retenu ton nom. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?<br>-Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'est la mission, dit-il.  
>-Intéressante, répondit celui à sa gauche. Toujours comme ça quand elle te propose un truc. Caro a raison, la patronne t'a à la bonne, on dirait. Pas vu beaucoup de blancs-becs lui faire une aussi bonne impression si vite.<br>-'s'est bien démerdé l'autre jour, reprit Othar. Puis j'crois qu'il a sauvé l'copain d'la patronne.  
>-Pas exactement, le corrigea le jaffa. J'étais juste le dernier sur place quand il a fallu partir. Mais, ce nouveau travail, vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?<br>-Un peu, mais va voir Suessi, c'est elle qui connait les détails, fit le vétéran en lui indiquant la femme qui semblait s'éloigner du bar.  
>-Oh, d'accord, répondit Van'Tet en se levant en cachant autant que possible sa surprise. Merci de l'information.<br>-Pas de quoi, répondit son voisin, avant d'attendre qu'il soit hors de portée pour reprendre à voix basse. Sérieusement, vous avez une idée de pourquoi la patronne veut ce gosse avec elle ?  
>-J'en sais rien, répondit l'une des femmes attablées. Surtout qu'elle est pas portée sur les jaffas. Son tort.<br>-Sérieux, répondit le premier. Il sait à peine tenir une arme, il connait rien à rien et c'est pas comme s'il connaissait du monde utile, si ? Othar ?  
>-T'as raison, confirma-t-il. Je sais pas c'qu'il fout ici. M'est avis qu'il s'fera tuer dans pas longtemps, s'il cherche à continuer dans nos jobs… mais j'l'apprécie un peu. Il a du culot et du bol. Ca change un peu des vieux roublards ici.<br>-Qui est vieux, exactement ? demanda la femme d'un ton faussement agacé.  
>-Sinon, fit Othar en détournant prudemment le regard, vous avez trouvé des trucs en plus sur l'autre ?<br>-Qui ? demanda l'un des mercenaires. La fille que le gamin a reconnue là-bas ?  
>-Ouais, répondit-il. Z'avez une idée de c'qu'elle est ? Parce que, putain, je sais pas où elle a appris ses trucs, mais c'tait impressionnant. C'est juste que…<br>-Que quoi ?  
>-Sais pas, elle et ses potes, ils savent se battre, c'est sûr, mais elle, elle est bizarre. Comme si… j'sais pas comment dire… Bah, elle me met mal à l'aise.<br>-Vu c'qu'elle a fait avec ses potes, pas étonnant qu'ils te font un peu flipper, se vit-il répondre. T'es pas le seul.  
>-Pas les autres. Juste elle…, dit-il avant de finir son verre et de se lever. Bon, on y va ? La patronne aime pas quand on est en retard.<p>

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles font ça ?_ se demanda Van'Tet en s'approchant de la femme qui occupait le second rang dans le groupe de mercenaires. _Si elles m'isolent comme ça, c'est forcément parce qu'elle se doutent de quelque chose… quoi d'autre ? Si elles ont compris, alors... Depuis quand... ? Non, je dois jouer le jeu, je n'ai pas le choix._  
>Il la rattrapa de quelques pas rapides, et la vit se raidir, sentant apparemment son approche, avant qu'il ne demande :<br>-Madame ?  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br>-On m'a dit que la patronne voulait que je sois de la prochaine mission.  
>-On t'a dit vrai. T'es à bord ?<br>-Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit, avant ?  
>-Non. Mais ça paie bien, et tu devrais apprécier l'endroit, fit-elle en avançant dans le couloir, suivie par le jaffa.<br>-D'autres… vacances ?  
>-Non, rien d'aussi dangereux, répondit-elle avec un léger rire.<br>-Et, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi elle me veut, moi ?  
><em>Parce que ça lui plairait de voir jusqu'où tu vas aller pour ta couverture, ou bien juste parce qu'elle trouve ça marrant et ironique, et qu'elle adore l'ironie<em>, s'abstint-elle de répondre.  
>-Vu le job, tu pourrais avoir quelques compétences utiles, et en plus, elle a envie de voir si ta… chance est réelle.<br>-Oh.  
>-Donc, dans le coup ou pas ? demanda-t-elle.<br>_Je n'ai pas le choix,_ se dit-il. _C'est ma seule chance de continuer à obtenir des informations valables. Rester près du sommet._  
>-… Oui.<br>-Excellent, dit-elle avec un large sourire prédateur. Vala sera ravie de l'apprendre. Le briefing est tout de suite. Continue à me suivre.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, où étaient présent la quasi-totalité des visages qu'il avait vu lors de sa première mission, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de figures inconnues, jusqu'alors éléments d'un décor auquel il ne s'habituait que lentement. Mais son attention se fixa instantanément sur Vala Mal'Doran, qui regarda dans la direction de Suessi, et acquiesça d'un air entendu en voyant le jaffa l'accompagner, ce qui accrut la panique de celui-ci.

-Bon, tout le monde est là, fit-elle. Nouveau job, et ça va être marrant. Je viens de recevoir une offre plutôt bien payée de la part d'un de nos collègues. Ils ont un très gros contrat, mais pas assez de gusses pour le faire correctement. Donc, ils ont pensé à appeler les professionnels les plus réputés pour leur subtilité, leur discrétion et leur générosité… et ensuite, ils m'ont contactée.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence revenu, la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais reprit :<br>-J'ai pas beaucoup de détails sur ce qu'ils vont faire, et on s'en fout. Ils vont récupérer quelques VIP sur Dakara, et nous, on s'occupe de préparer une diversion.  
>Van'Tet ne put que déglutir en entendant le nom de sa destination.<br>_Qu'est-ce que… Il faut que je prévienne Maître Bra'tac ! A moins que ce soit un piège, pour me forcer à me démasquer... Qu'est-ce que je peux..._  
>-On a un timing où ils préfèrent ne pas avoir trop de vaisseaux au derrière, donc, notre boulot, ça va être d'occuper les locaux pour ça.<p>

Elle fit s'afficher un hologramme de la planète, que le jaffa n'eut aucun problème à reconnaitre.

-Le problème, c'est que es locaux là-bas sont quand même de gros clients potentiels, et qu'on est pas payés assez cher pour qu'ils nous en veuillent trop. Donc, premier point pour tout le monde, et, oui, je sais, j'ai aussi râlé, mais neutralisation seulement. Si on peut tuer personne, on aura plus de chances d'avoir d'autres contrats après coup de leur part. Et j'ai pas non plus envie de les rajouter à la liste de nos "meilleurs amis", on a déjà assez de monde qui veut notre peau. Donc, Intars, Zats, grenades à choc, tout ça.  
>-Vala, demanda Suessi, on est toujours…<br>-Oui, oui, ta section garde quand même ses armes lourdes. Mais fais attention où tu tires, cette fois.  
>-Je fais toujours attention !<br>-Suessi…  
>-D'accord, pas cette fois-là ! Mais c'était normal, comment je pouvais savoir qu'un mortier se mettait dans ce sens ?<br>-En lisant le manuel ? suggéra sa supérieure.  
>-Détail !<br>-Tant qu'on ne se prend pas de détails aujourd'hui, ça ira pour moi.  
>-Aujourd'hui ? demanda l'un des mercenaires.<br>-Oh, oui, c'est le second point. On est payés un max parce qu'on part dans la foulée. Planification sur le chemin, truc classique.  
><em>Bon<em>, se dit Van'Tet. _Si ce n'est pas un piège, alors on va juste s'en prendre plein la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir à lancer une attaque aussi mal préparée ? Je dois absolument rester sur mes gardes. Elles doivent espérer que je fasse une erreur, vu le manque de temps._  
>-L'objectif, reprit-elle, est l'un des chantiers de construction de l'autre côté de la planète. Une petite garnison pour protéger la mine de naquadah près du chantier, et une poignée de vaisseaux. On va arriver, devenir copains avec tout le monde, et leur laisser le temps d'appeler à l'aide. Normalement, la flotte de protection devrait arriver rapidement, et on devra l'occuper le temps que les autres fassent leur job et nous disent de dégager. Ou jusqu'à ce que ça devienne vraiment pourri.<br>-Règles d'engagements ? demanda un autre.  
>-On tue personne si possible, on fait un beau feu d'artifice avec ce qu'on trouve. Faut les convaincre de venir illico pour nous déloger de là. Juste, ne démolissez pas les vaisseaux en construction, dit-elle, avant d'ajouter, voyant le regard de chien battu fait par Suessi. Pas avant mon ordre. On n'a pas envie de se prendre toute leur puissance de feu. Tant qu'ils sont là, ceux en orbite éviteront de tout détruire. Normalement. Des questions ?<br>-C'est quoi, le Plan ? demanda Othar.  
>-C'était ça, répondit Vala. Pas le temps d'avoir des infos sérieuses ou de récupérer du matos spécial. On va improviser, mais ça devrait bien se passer.<br>-Oui, ajouta Suessi, sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver, après tout ? C'est un plan simple, sans le moindre problème.  
>-Merci… se vit-elle répondre de la part de la chef du groupe.<br>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de dire, continua son adjointe d'un ton ingénu. Ah, oui. On a tout prévu, et rien ne peut nous arriver.  
>-Merci… répéta Vala, en grinçant des dents.<br>-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est foutus, on peut s'organiser, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. On va partir en Tel'Tak, quatre groupes, plus ma section. Tout le truc, ça va être le timing : on va devoir attaquer un tout petit peu avant que les autres n'arrivent. Comme ça, ils devraient être tranquilles. Vous allez chacun voir vos plans, groupe par groupe, mais l'idée générale, c'est d'avancer vite. Quand la flotte sera en orbite, elle bombardera tous les abrutis qui seront assez loin des installations. Si on peut, on va essayer d'arriver discrètement aussi près que possible avant de commencer à tirer, mais dès que ça commence, avancez à toute vitesse. J'irai avec le nouveau. Il faisait partie de la garnison planétaire jusqu'à son arrivée chez nous, il devrait pouvoir les baratiner un peu et les occuper pendant qu'on se rapproche. Si on se débrouille bien, on devrait pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour que, le temps que quelqu'un se décide, on se soit déjà tirés. Surtout qu'ils devraient être bien occupés avec nos clients. Des questions sur le plan général ? Non ? Parfait, passez récupérer votre matos, et on se retrouve au hangar tout de suite.

Alors que la pièce se vidait rapidement, le jaffa vint près de la seconde :  
>-Est-il possible de réquisitionner des armes non-mortelles à l'armurerie ? Je n'en ai pas une seule.<br>-J'y allais, de toute façon. Suis-moi, dit-elle, en avançant au pas de course vers l'endroit indiqué.

_Ils mènent des opérations contre nous… Ce seraient eux qui sont derrière tout ce qui se passe ? Ou bien ces… clients ? Ou les Tau'ri ? Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de laisser un rapport pendant la mission. Trouver un garde, lui laisser le message. Prévenir maître Bra'tac. Même si elles me démasquent. C'est trop important !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'armurerie, celle-ci était occupée par une demi-douzaine de personnes, qui prenaient avec elles de nombreuses armes particulièrement volumineuses, que Van'Tet avait du mal à reconnaitre. Une grande partie était sans le moindre doute d'origine tau'ri, mais il ne pouvait identifier l'usage particulier de ces tubes de grande taille. Seules les armes à feu à la longueur exagérée, presque aussi grande qu'une lance jaffa –quel intérêt, puisque l'avantage principal des armes tau'ri était leur petite taille ?- retinrent son attention alors que Suessi s'approchait du bureau.  
>-Sors-moi Gally et un sac de munitions, mélange standard, dit Suessi à l'homme en charge des réserves d'armes. Aussi, un intar d'AK, deux Zat, deux paires de grenades à choc et deux tasers.<br>Le jaffa vit l'homme acquiescer et partir derrière une porte protégée par un système de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
>-Gally ? demanda-t-il.<br>-Ma meilleure amie, piquée à un de ces crétins de Tau'ri. Ce con était dans sa première sortie, on était dans un bar, et il a voulu frimer avec son arme. Et que je radote sur ma planète, et que je vous parle de la supériorité terrienne. Et les "regarde ça, poupée, c'est pas une de vos lances préhistoriques", "rail-gun 20 millimètres, et que j't'explose un jaffa à chais pas combien de miles", et bla-bla-bla, que j'ai quelque chose à compenser, tout ça. Résultat, la soirée, elle s'est finie avec lui dans le coma, et moi avec son flingue. Faut croire qu'on a quelques boissons de plus qu'eux. Et peut-être un ou deux somnifères qui s'égarent, conclut-elle en levant innocemment les yeux au plafond.  
>-Je vois…<br>-Un conseil, petit. Garde toujours un ou deux potes qui boivent pas, quand tu… oh, j'avais oublié, tu prends pas d'alcool.  
>-Trétonine, répondit simplement Van'Tet.<br>-Bon, ben alors surveille tes potes quand vous êtes en perm', tu te feras plein d'amis vite fait si tu leur évites de se réveiller à poil derrière le bar sans leur arme.  
>-J'y penserai, répondit-il alors que l'homme revenait, avec un petit chariot.<br>-Enfin, je ne me plains pas, hein. Pas trouvé mieux pour régler des problèmes.  
>Elle prit les armes, posées sur le comptoir, et tendit à Van'Tet une réplique de son fusil, ainsi qu'un exemplaire de chaque équipement présent en double :<br>-Bon, l'intar, je vais pas te faire de leçons. C'est comme avec l'original. Tu pointes, tu tires.  
>Elle mit de côté l'imposant fusil anguleux qui restait, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil les boites de munitions, qui impressionnèrent par leur taille le jaffa, et lui tendit ensuite un petit objet rectangulaire.<br>-Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
>-Non, répondit-il honnêtement.<br>-Ton meilleur ami au corps à corps. La version tauri du Zat. Pas aussi bien que lui, mais toujours pratique quant t'es près de la cible. On appelle ça un taser…


	26. Loyautés

Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, alors que les deux ex-militaires avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans l'un des mess. Lentement, l'un et l'autre s'étaient assis sur des sièges au design simpliste, dans un mouvement qui traduisait un épuisement inhabituel chez des individus de leur âge.

Inhabituel, mais réel, alors qu'ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur conversation précédente, ne sachant que dire, que penser. Les secondes se suivaient alors, dans une immobilité artificielle, les rares mouvements inconscients des deux êtres humains se faisant de façon imperceptible pour quiconque n'ayant pas reçu les améliorations physiologiques fournies par Atlantis. Mais les deux individus présents n'avaient guère d'attention à perdre dans une observation minutieuse de la personne d'en face, leurs esprits étant davantage occupés à démêler leurs émotions propres de celles qui leur parvenaient par le lien empathique.

Les sentiments d'impuissance, de détresse, de peur et de persévérance hésitante trouvaient aisément leurs échos dans cette connexion, les renforçant d'autant plus et les brouillant.

L'incapacité à protéger, qu'elle soit de ses ennemis ou de soi-même, était tout aussi douloureuse pour l'un et l'autre lieutenant assis en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement le pilote.  
>- Comment ça ? répondit la jeune femme, quelques secondes plus tard.<br>- On peut pas continuer comme ça. D'abord tout le foutoir quand on s'est fait capturer, puis l'évasion, Dakara, Jackson, et maintenant ça… Elle veut nous faire craquer. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne pourrai pas tenir beaucoup plus de ce traitement.  
>- Tu vas tenir, répondit-elle simplement, avant de murmurer. Je sais ce que c'est. Dès qu'elle ne m'occupe pas avec ses plans et ses opérations à la noix, j'y repense. Ils sont là, pour se protéger d'un agresseur. Et je les détruis. Lentement, méthodiquement. Sans leur laisser la moindre chance.<br>- C'est… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un doigt levé devant lui.  
>- Non, Tom. Je peux accuser les nanites, Atlantis ou n'importe qui, mais je les ai tués. Tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas résister. J'aurais pu les neutraliser, les assommer, les faire fuir. Mais, je les ai tous massacrés, comme des animaux. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et que tu n'as <em>pas<em> fait, Tom. Tu as gardé le contrôle, tu m'as sauvée, ce qui a probablement sauvé toute cette ville, en passant. Après, une I.A. agressive et en manque de contrôle t'a balancé les souvenirs de quelqu'un autre. D'un quelqu'un qui a fait ce qu'il pouvait. J'ai tort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.  
>- Il aurait pu…<br>- Non, il ne pouvait pas. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce qu'est la guerre, quand même, Tom ? reprit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire triste. Tu me l'as dit avant, elles sont mortes, elles et tous les autres, parce que les Wraith étaient mieux préparés, en supériorité complète. Lui, il s'en est sorti parce qu'elles ont choisi de protéger les survivants, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Tu… Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Dis-toi ça. Elles n'ont pas eu de chance. Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, c'est celle des Fléaux. Ou de ceux du Renseignement ou l'équivalent Ancien, qui n'ont pas pu empêcher ça. Pas de sa faute. Et encore moins de la tienne. Toi, tu es Thomas Campbell, perdu quelque part loin de chez lui, et qui est, de nous trois, celui qui a le moins sur la conscience.  
>- Ce n'était pas ta…<br>- Si. Et même comme ça, je vous ai menti, à toi et au commandant, quand on est allés trouver Jackson. J'ai trahi les deux seules personnes sur qui je pouvais compter, et qui comptaient sur moi pour les couvrir. Vous n'en parlez pas, mais je sais que vous n'avez pas oublié. Et moi non plus.  
>- Tu ne pouvais rien faire. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose, à ta place.<br>- Mais tu n'y étais pas, Tom. Moi, si. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Mais je n'ai rien tenté. J'ai accepté, j'ai suivi. J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur, de craquer, tout laisser tomber. Toi, non. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est nous aider, nous soutenir. M'éviter de devenir folle avec ce qui m'est tombé dessus. Avec ce que j'ai fait.  
>- Attends, j'ai juste fait ce que n'importe qui…<br>- Ce que n'importe qui n'était pas là pour faire. J'ai failli me faire bouffer, _physiquement_, par ces nanites, je venais de tuer plus de personnes que j'en connaissais au SGC, je venais de comprendre que je ne rentrerai jamais sur Terre, que ce qui reste de ma famille me croyait probablement déjà morte. C'est toujours vrai, mais je tiens le coup, maintenant. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
>Le pilote ne dit rien, se doutant de la réponse.<br>- Parce que tu étais là, continua-t-elle. Parce que, entre l'I.A. folle qui atomise toute une galaxie, l'autre I.A. qui joue avec nos vies, mes anciens supérieurs qui me tirent dessus à vue et le commandant qui essaie de garder un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter ! Sur qui je peux m'appuyer. J'ai confiance en toi, Tom. En ce type qui tente de garder un peu d'espoir là-dedans, dans cette situation pourrie où il est bien le seul qui n'a rien à se reprocher.  
>En face d'elle, il baissa les yeux, pour ne plus croiser son regard.<br>- Si.  
>- Quoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?<br>- Sylvestro. Vernil. On l'a laissé à bord. On s'est enfui, et on l'a laissé derrière nous, dans sa cellule. Il faisait partie de l'équipe, depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il m'avait aidé quand je suis arrivé, il m'a sauvé la vie une ou deux fois, et je me suis barré. Maintenant, à cause de nous, de notre évasion, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ? Ils continuent ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur Atlantis, ou pire encore ? Il sortira jamais de prison, parce qu'on a décidé de partir, et de l'abandonner ! C'est ça, "rien à se reprocher" ?  
>- On ne pouvait rien faire, Tom. Atlantis ne nous aur… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le pilote.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Shanti ? Moi, je ne sais pas. J'ai rien tenté. J'ai accepté, j'ai suivi. Et je l'ai laissé tomber. J'aurais mieux fait de le descendre.  
>- Raconte pas de…<br>- Ils vont le tenir drogué pendant des mois. Puis il restera en cellule le temps d'être sûr qu'il a pas de bombe à retardement quelque part dans son corps. Et c'est sans compter ce qu'on a foutu. Ils ont vu comment on s'est barrés. Ils ont vu ce qu'on pouvait faire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils vont laisser Sylv' tranquille, qu'ils ne vont pas chercher chez lui ce qu'Atlantis nous a fait ? Et Jackson qui nous a vus après, quand on lui a donné tout ce spectacle ! Ils vont vouloir comprendre, recopier. Et on leur a laissé un putain de cobaye !  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé, et il inspira lentement, le corps parcouru de tremblements, avant de se rasseoir, croisant le regard de Shanti. Une horreur nouvelle s'y lisait, traduisant la teneur des images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Le lien empathique vibra de cette émotion déchirante.<br>- Oui, Shanti, dit-il, la tension retombée. J'ai de bonnes raisons de craquer, quoi que tu dises. Ces souvenirs, c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.  
>- Ils ne vont pas…<br>- Bien sûr que si. Et ils ont raison. On a perdu des bases entières à cause d'équipes capturées et reprogrammées, et nous, on leur a juste prouvé qu'un truc nous avait été fait. Pour eux, SG-22 est morte avec le _Bellérophon_. On n'aurait pas dû le laisser comme ça… On n'aurait pas dû.  
>- C'est… trop tard, admit-elle. On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.<br>- Je sais… Enfin, sauf si cette espèce de Skynet à la manque nous envoie attaquer le SGC… railla-t-il.  
>Elle eut un petit sourire.<br>- Enfin, ça a pas l'air d'être à l'ordre du jour, là, dit-il avant de soupirer.  
>- On pourra sûrement voir avec Atlantis, négocier quelque chose pour qu'elle le fasse libérer. Tant qu'il est en vie…<br>- Oui, t'as peut-être raison…  
>- Par contre, toi, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. On s'en sortira pas, sans toi… Je ne m'en sortirais pas…<br>A nouveau, il détourna le regard, ressentant par la liaison empathique l'honnêteté des mots de la jeune femme.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis qu'on est là-dedans, répondit-elle. Se soutenir. Être là… l'un pour l'autre. On n'a pas le choix, si ?  
>- Oui, admit-il.<p>

_Ce n'était pas à elle de juger des décisions prises, simplement de les enregistrer, de les mettre en forme. C'était à d'autres de décider ce que la communauté ferait dans son ensemble. Le système était l'aboutissement de millénaires d'affinements, de corrections et de réflexions. Il était, tant scientifiquement que philosophiquement, plus proche de la perfection que ses concurrents au travers de l'Histoire. Bien mieux que tout ce qui pourrait lui venir à l'esprit._

_En théorie._

_La même théorie voulait que des peuples aussi avancés que le sien réduisent au minimum absolu leurs interactions directes avec les civilisations en devenir, si aisément influençables. Des contacts diplomatiques étaient acceptables, si les habitants locaux avaient eu la preuve de ne pas être seuls dans l'immensité qu'était l'univers, qu'ils aient ou non les moyens de le parcourir. Certains échanges acceptés, même, à partir de certains paliers technologiques et philosophiques particulièrement précis et sujets à des négociations s'étalant sur des générations. Mais pas d'intervention directe majeure._

_Il ne fallait pas dénaturer plus que nécessaire ces futurs voisins, dont les différences feraient la valeur, disait-on. Si l'on se mettait à agir inconsidérément, ces grands enfants qu'étaient ces jeunes peuples perdraient toute volonté de progrès. La flamme de la découverte serait remplacée par la pâle lumière de technologies développées des éons auparavant. Il fallait donc les laisser faire leurs propres erreurs, tout comme eux-mêmes les avaient faites en leur temps, sans quoi ces erreurs seraient faites avec des moyens disproportionnés, et à un coût infiniment trop élevé. Suffisamment d'espèces avaient, l'Histoire le disait, payé le prix de l'ingérence, pour que l'on cesse de vouloir intervenir._

_Clotho comprenait le concept, savait quelles tragédies avaient justifié cette politique. Elle savait quels étaient les risques à ne pas la suivre. Mais elle venait, pour la première fois, d'en voir les coûts absolus, ceux liés à l'application stricte de cette logique._

_La séance s'était terminée par une modification des cartes de navigation pour l'ensemble des vaisseaux. Une indication de danger tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune, prévenant les équipages de l'évolution d'une étoile en nova d'ici quelques siècles à peine. Mais autour de cette étoile gravitait une planète habitée. Sans mission diplomatique, sans moyens de quitter son astre, avec à peine les connaissances pour en comprendre la rotondité, l'espèce pensante qui y habitait était dores et déjà condamnée, sans une intervention pour retarder le phénomène ou relocaliser les voisins malheureux._

_Mais la décision avait été prise, sans arrière-pensée, sans malice, sans remise en cause. Et elle avait enregistré la condamnation à mort d'une espèce, au motif d'un principe de non-intervention. Une mission diplomatique aurait pu les prévenir, par politesse, du phénomène imminent, leur donnant une chance d'orienter en urgence leurs faibles moyens sur une solution de survie. Mais, pour être éligibles, il leur fallait la preuve de l'existence de vie non-locale, sans quoi leur parcours philosophique serait faussé, rendu artificiel par cette ingérence._

_Et quelles seraient les chances d'une telle découverte, à présent que les navigateurs de son peuple et de ses alliés et partenaires commerciaux se mettraient à éviter préventivement leur étoile ?_

_Sans vraiment y croire, ils avaient apparemment lancé quelques ridicules projets de recherche sur la question de la vie dans l'univers, mais sans avoir, au vu de leurs moyens, la moindre chance de succès. Alors même que, selon la fiche les concernant, l'idée-même était répandue dans leur population et leur culture._

_Ainsi, sauf coïncidence improbable, ils allaient donc terminer leur existence dans un brasier qui stériliserait une fois pour toute leur unique planète, sans jamais connaître les merveilles de l'univers. Une fin naturelle, en harmonie avec le principe directeur de l'assemblée dont elle était la secrétaire._

_Une absurdité qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce que _devait _être un peuple comme le sien. A quoi pouvait donc servir une telle débauche de technologie si elle devait rester immobile, à regarder des peuples, des cultures entières, disparaitre par un caprice cosmique ?_

_Les Altérans ne dirigeaient pas les galaxies qu'ils habitaient, ils y toléraient des puissances indépendantes, les acceptaient, échangeaient avec elles, selon leur état d'avancement. Mais ils n'acceptaient pas le rôle qui leur était échu, de par leur évidente domination sur cette infime portion de l'amas local._

_Ils devaient savoir agir pour contrer l'injustice fondamentale de l'univers, là où ils le pouvaient, dans la mesure de leurs immenses moyens. Réapprendre à accepter la prise de risque. A se remettre en cause de façon plus fondamentale. A assumer le rôle qui avait toujours été le leur et qu'ils avaient tenté d'ignorer._

_A être des protecteurs._

A une centaine de mètres de là, l'ainé du trio eut un sourire, alors qu'il ressentait par la connexion latente les émotions hésitantes prendre forme. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord de l'un de ces vaisseaux, il faisait enfin face à quelque chose qui n'allait pas _forcément_ se retourner contre lui ou son équipe.

- Une question, Atlantis, demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée. Est-ce que vous avez monté ça, ou bien prévu ?  
>- Me croiriez-vous si je répondais à l'une de ces <em>deux<em> questions, commandant ? répondit l'I.A., prenant une voix amusée.  
>- … Non, avoua-t-il sur le même ton.<br>- Il m'est donc inutile de répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce… développement, et ses potentialités, ne viennent pas pour le moment mettre en péril le bon déroulement de la mission. Je n'interviendrai que le cas échéant.  
>- Comme d'habitude…<br>- Comme d'habitude.  
>- Laissez-leur une chance, dit-il, en reprenant son sérieux.<br>- C'est actuellement mon intention, commandant. Contrairement à ce que vous avez pu être amené à penser, je ne cherche pas à nuire délibérément à la psyché des agents à qui je confie une tâche critique.  
>- Désolé, je ne m'en étais pas douté.<br>- Vous faites probablement référence à mon intrusion dans vos souvenirs.  
>- A quoi d'autre ? Non, ne répondez pas…<br>- Je pense que vous comprendrez ma décision à ce sujet une fois que je vous en aurai expliqué le contexte général. Cependant, cette explication, qui vous est due afin d'avoir les effets requis sur vos décisions ultérieures, aura des conséquences durables sur votre mission. Des conséquences auxquelles vous devrez absolument faire face individuellement, puisque de vos réactions, je jugerai votre viabilité pour la suite des opérations.  
>- Et…si vous n'appréciez pas la façon dont l'un de nous réagit ?<br>- Alors je me passerai de ses services en temps voulu. De façon non-violente, je vous l'assure. Tous les souvenirs de son séjour ici seraient effacés, et une vie de son choix lui serait offerte en remerciement de ces quelques semaines éprouvantes.  
>- Et on n'a pas notre mot à dire ?<br>- Non, commandant. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants. Autant, sinon plus que ceux pour lesquels je vous emploie actuellement. Je n'ai, pour de très nombreuses raisons qui vous apparaitront en temps voulu, pas le moindre droit à l'erreur.

Le jaffa était assis à l'intérieur du Tel'Tak, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que le petit vaisseau venait de rentrer en hyperespace. Autour de lui, la tension était palpable. La petite bande s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une mission qu'il jugeait suicidaire avec des préparatifs quasi-inexistants. Les mercenaires dans la soute étaient presque tous occupés à vérifier leurs armes, qu'il observait avec un œil plus averti qu'à son arrivée, et qu'il reconnut comme particulièrement différentes les unes des autres, malgré des éléments communs.

Il eut une pensée sur l'étrangeté de posséder des intars aussi singuliers, qui ne devaient pas présenter le moindre avantage sur des modèles plus conventionnels, avant de revenir sur un train de pensées plus urgent. A savoir, comment allait-il éviter des dégâts massifs sur la base de ses compatriotes, sans pour autant perdre sa couverture, et, ce faisant, la vie ?

Il était encore en train de s'interroger à ce sujet lorsque la voix de Suessi l'interrompit :  
>- Ho, tous ceux qui ont autre chose que des intars, vous venez avec moi, on a un nouveau brief'. Toi aussi, Van'Tet !<br>Il se leva aussitôt, et suivit hors de la soute les quelques individus qui, apparemment, étaient sous les ordres directs du bras droit de Vala Mal'Doran. Une fois dans le cockpit, leur supérieure referma la porte derrière eux.  
>- Bon, fit-elle. On a eu quelques infos de plus sur la cible. Voilà les objectifs.<br>Elle fit s'afficher un petit hologramme, représentant différentes installations, que le jaffa n'eut pas grand mal à reconnaitre. L'énorme fosse était l'une des classiques mines de naquadah qui étaient monnaie courante dans la galaxie, tandis que les formes pyramidales, certes incomplètes, n'avaient plus à être présentées.  
>- La plus grosse partie de la garnison est près de la mine, donc, notre premier job sera le chantier de construction. On a des infos à peu près récentes, deux Ha'Tak en construction, peut-être un en réparation. Van'Tet, ton job sera de déposer les groupes. Officiellement, on sera une bande de trafiquants condamnés aux travaux forcés. Tu les occupes, pendant que nous, on place quelques bombes là où ça sera spectaculaire. Dès que c'est fait, on se tire.<br>- Comment allez-vous cacher vos armes ? demanda-t-il, son regard indiquant l'énorme fusil que sa supérieure avait récupéré devant lui à l'armurerie.  
>- On se débrouillera, c'est pas le souci. Toi, tu baratines, nous, on prépare la fête. Si on peut, on va décorer le second Ha'Tak, mais si c'est trop risqué, on fait sauter les charges. Quoi qu'on fasse, toi, en bon garde, dès que ça va sauter de tous les côtés, tu vas nous amener vers la mine, avec toute sa garnison. Garnison qui va quitter son poste pour venir voir ce qui se passe.<br>- Ils ne vont pas abandonner leur poste.  
>- Pas tous, mais la majorité. Crois-moi là-dessus. Dès qu'on les aura dépassés, Vala et ses groupes les attaqueront, eux et le chantier. Résultat, ceux qui restent à la mine vont dégager, et nous, on pourra saboter un maximum de matos. Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe, qu'ils se réarrangent et amènent des renforts, on sera en train de se barrer.<br>- On n'aura jamais assez de temps, souffla-t-il, dans un maigre effort pour annuler, ou tout au moins retarder, l'opération.  
>- Bien sûr que si, intervint Vala. Tes copains sont gentils pour attaquer à découvert et parader, mais côté vitesse de réaction… Et bien ça fait plus de dix ans que je compte sur leur incompétence. Et j'ai jamais été déçue, conclut-elle en déclenchant quelques rires dans l'auditoire.<br>- Ils verront le transport là où il sera posé, tenta-t-il, en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'insulte. Les vaisseaux le bombarderont tout de suite.  
>- Sauf s'il est en plein dans la mine quand l'attaque aura commencé, répondit Suessi. Ils peuvent être cons, sur Dakara, mais pas au point de tirer sur une mine de naquadah. Encore que… c'est pas prudent de tout miser sur leur bon sens… On va y réfléchir, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.<p>

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, l'espion en apprit bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir sur les nombreuses faiblesses structurelles des vaisseaux de sa nation, alors que les discussions divergeaient rapidement sur des détails techniques. Le tout sur un ton qui ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la grande expérience des personnes présentes.

Il se promit alors de chercher à savoir, si possible, quelles cibles ces mercenaires avaient attaqués. Ne serait-ce que pour prévenir ses supérieurs des mesures à prendre pour arrêter d'autres actions.

Finalement, le briefing, après avoir pris une tournure légèrement chaotique entre les interventions de chacun, le départ de Vala pour aller discuter de l'opération avec le reste des troupes et les commentaires d'un pilote qui partageait l'avis du jaffa sur la stupidité de l'opération, prit fin au moment où le vaisseau sortit d'hyperespace. Il vacilla une fraction de seconde, puis, guidé par un mouvement inconscient, acquis au cours des années, se stabilisa aussitôt.

Van'Tet ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la surface transparente pour chercher du regard la planète qui représentait tout ce qu'il avait connu. L'astre entra quelques instants plus tard dans son champ de vision, alors que le transport manœuvrait pour commencer son approche. Il se surprit alors à rester pensif devant ce paysage qu'il avait vu suffisamment souvent lors de son entrainement.

_Revenu au point de départ… en train d'attaquer mes camarades avec des mercenaires. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Même si ces informations nous aideront, pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver à ça ? Ceux qui veulent la guerre avec les Tauri, qui se tuent les uns les autres, qui imaginent quelque chose comme l'Installation, qui m'envoient faire le chien de guerre, pourquoi font-ils ça ? Où est l'honneur dans ces complots ? Où est l'honneur de Gerak, qui nous pousse à cette guerre et envoie des assassins ? Où est l'honneur de Bra'tac, qui joue avec moi et les autres dans l'ombre ? Et… où est mon honneur ? Je mens à ceux qui me font confiance au combat, je fuis et j'abandonne mon poste, j'espionne mes frères et les autres… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ils me disent que je suis un guerrier courageux, alors que je suis incapable de protéger mon peuple. Quel guerrier n'a pas d'ennemi et refuse le combat ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je préviens les gardes, ma couverture sera détruite, et ces mercenaires s'enfuiront. On ne pourra jamais les retrouver. Mais s'ils détruisent des vaisseaux et si Gerak gagne… si c'est la guerre, combien mourront à cause de moi ?_

Lentement, le vaisseau rentrait dans l'atmosphère, son bouclier s'illuminant sporadiquement tandis qu'il pénétrait l'air, réduisant drastiquement son altitude. En quelques minutes, le jaffa put distinguer les détails du sol, alors que le transport passait au-dessus de la rive d'un grand lac qui détonait avec l'aridité habituelle de Dakara.

Le vol se stabilisa alors, le Tel'tak restant à faible altitude au-dessus du paysage désolé d'une planète qui, malgré son statut de capitale d'une puissance interstellaire, restait dans son immense majorité vierge de toute trace d'occupation.

- On se prépare, dit Suessi avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du vaisseau, suivie en cela par le reste du groupe, jusqu'au moment où Van'Tet resta seul avec le pilote, regardant la surface du sol. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci se retourna, et le dévisagea :  
>- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? fit-il.<br>- Hein ?  
>- Suis-les, crétin.<br>- Oh, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, s'apercevant enfin que les autres étaient partis.

Le jaffa se rendit rapidement vers la sortie du pont de commande, et tomba nez-à-nez avec sur ses nouveaux "collègues" en train de rajouter des vêtements délabrés et tachés sur leurs tenues habituelles. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui quelques instants avant de voir la pile de tissus posée derrière ce qui avait dû être un panneau escamotable.

- T'en mets, un temps, fit la femme qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre comme Suessi, l'apparence bouleversée par un changement maitrisé de posture, d'expression et d'apparence extérieure.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle fit s'ouvrir un autre panneau, derrière lequel l'espion vit plusieurs pièces de métal qu'il reconnut instantanément comme des pièces d'armure traditionnelle.

Celle-ci, identique depuis des millénaires, avait toujours été davantage utile pour impressionner les foules que pour survivre aux rigueurs du combat ou à l'infiltration, mais restait, à l'instar d'une lance aux mêmes défauts, relativement populaire au sein d'une population en manque de repères. Aux traditions millénaires venaient s'ajouter des choses que beaucoup ignoraient, tant chez ses compatriotes que dans la galaxie en général.

Lors de sa mission sur l'Installation, il avait, comme on lui avait demandé, écouté et observé, et son intérêt s'était éveillé lorsque la prisonnière, imbue de son être au point de ne pas s'apercevoir de la mauvaise comédie jouée par les guerriers, autour d'elle, avait travaillé sur les armures en question. Celles-ci, il lui apparaissait, étaient plus que de simples vêtements ornementaux destinés à insuffler une peur de la vengeance divine chez de simples paysans. Si elle avait raison, ce qui était le plus souvent vrai, l'inutilité flagrante de cette tenue n'était due qu'à l'oubli de sa fonction première, oubli encouragé par une politique Goa'uld de qualité par la quantité.

Mais quand elle avait cru recevoir un message de Râ en personne lui intimant de donner aux jaffas du plus grand des Goa'uld la force du dieu-soleil, elle avait beaucoup promis. Presque trop, aux yeux de Van'Tet, qui, ironiquement, en venait de plus en plus à regretter la mort de cette fausse déesse dans l'attaque qui avait marqué le début de tous les évènements qu'il vivait désormais. Elle avait fait référence aux secrets et aux anciens artefacts que seul le maître suprême des Goa'uld avait su rassembler et dompter pour sa plus grande gloire. Autonomie dans le vide, assistance de tir, communication et protection, capacité de déplacement et force supérieure, sens augmentés, la liste avait été trop belle pour être vraie, mais le jaffa avait appris à lire au travers des mensonges du parasite, et avait vu dans ces paroles une arrogance motivée par une fierté légitime. Elle avait parlé d'un retour aux temps glorieux, aux jours ayant précédé les jaffas, d'une voix qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu, et qui l'avait marqué, quelques jours avant l'attaque.

Précautionneusement, il enfila alors l'armure incomplète qui lui était fournie, n'ayant les pièces que pour couvrir son torse et ses cuisses, le reste du corps conservant la traditionnelle côte de mailles.

- Ouaip, fit l'un des mercenaires, toujours mieux d'en avoir un vrai. Z'êtes les seuls à savoir porter ces machins.  
>- Attrape, fit un autre lorsque le jaffa se retourna en direction de la voix.<p>

Dextrement, il attrapa une lance qui avait été envoyée dans sa direction.

- Comme à la parade, dit finalement Suessi. On dira ce qu'on veut, ça te va plutôt bien.  
>- Merci… fit-il, sombrement.<br>- Quoi, encore ?  
>- A votre avis ? explosa-t-il, finalement. Vous me demandez de trahir les miens ! De trahir tout ce que veut dire cette armure !<br>- Oh ! répondit-elle, abandonnant toute trace d'humour et se rapprochant, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est pas moi qui me suis barrée quand ça merdait de tous les côtés. Si t'étais aussi loyal, tu serais encore là-bas, grillé avec tes potes. T'as été futé, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prévenir tes potes là-bas ? Je vais pas annuler le job pour tes états d'âme, et la patronne non plus, alors si tu veux pas nous aider, on t'enferme dans une capsule quand on débarque, et quand on rentre, on te largue quelque part sur notre chemin. Et pense même pas à jouer au con, parce qu'on n'a pas _que_ des intars. Si tu nous plantes, tu seras le premier à y passer, et ça sera un bain de sang pour tout le monde. C'est compris ?

- Est-ce que c'est compris ? lui cria-t-elle en pleine figure, le surprenant.  
>- … Oui, dit-il enfin, pesant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas tenter de lui briser la nuque sur-le-champ.<br>- Heureux de retrouver le jaffa pas trop con qu'on a embauché. Si tu fais ton job, y'aura pas de morts, juste un tas de gardes pas contents avec un gros mal de crâne. Sinon, je vais devoir jouer avec Gally. C'est l'un ou l'autre, mais le boulot sera fait.  
>- Elle a tout dit, intervint une nouvelle voix, que le jaffa associa aussitôt à la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, faisant se retourner tout le monde.<br>Devant eux se tenait Vala Mal'Doran, dans les mêmes haillons que le reste du groupe et arborant le même sourire prédateur que le jaffa commençait à craindre plus qu'une arme ennemie.  
>- Un peu brusque, mais elle a résumé la situation, Van'Tet. Je t'ai voulu parce que je préfère éviter le massacre. Tu étais un de ces gardes il n'y a pas longtemps, et tu es très motivé pour chercher une solution <em>soft<em>. Tu as vu de première main ce qui se passe quand la diplomatie se plante, et moi, j'ai envie de pouvoir me faire embaucher par tes anciens patrons, donc on a tous envie de faire ce job et de repartir sans mort. Tu veux m'aider ?  
>- Si je ne le fais pas…<br>- On n'aura aucune chance de s'infiltrer correctement. Et on les tuera pour éviter de se faire tuer par quelqu'un qui se réveille au milieu du combat.  
>- … Très bien.<br>- Excellente nouvelle. Tu suis les ordres de Suessi. Je te fais confiance, tout repose sur ta performance.

Elle lui donna un petite tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre le cockpit, le laissant seul face aux regards du reste du groupe, qui le jaugeaient, calculant ses chances de les trahir, revoyant leur impression du jaffa.

_Elles me font chanter, tout simplement. Avec les vies de tous ces gardes… Et… elles ont raison. Je ne peux pas les laisser se faire tuer comme ça. Elles sont peut-être aussi folles qu'elles veulent me le faire croire, mais elles ne tuent pas pour rien. Enfin, je crois. Ou alors, elles m'ont démasqué et jouent avec moi. Me faire trahir mes frères avant de les tuer… Non, tous ne sont pas comme les faux dieux.  
>Mais je serai surveillé. Démasqué ou pas, je n'ai plus leur confiance, et il faudra faire attention juste pour survivre. Non, ce n'est pas la question si je préviens les gardes, je mourrai, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, mais le chantier et les vaisseaux devraient survivre, nous gagnerions assez de temps pour permettre aux renforts d'arriver et de les forcer à partir. Si je les aide, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de mort, ou même que je survivrai, mais mes frères perdront des vaisseaux, juste avant le début d'une grande guerre…<em>

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir la confiance et la sagesse de Maître Bra'tac et des autres ? Eux sauraient quoi faire. Ils réussiraient sûrement même à sauver les gardes _et _les vaisseaux… Mais… ils ne sont pas là._

_Les guerres peuvent se gagner sans vaisseaux, mais à quel prix ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et comment transmettre un message à Maître Bra'tac sans me faire prendre ? Et est-ce que le message pourrait passer si les gardes se font tuer ?_

_Est-ce que ma mission vaut plus que ces vaisseaux ?_ se demanda-t-il finalement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question : il sentit le transport virer de bord, commençant ce qu'il devinait être les manœuvres d'approche finale.

- Alors ? demanda Suessi. T'es avec nous ?  
>- Oui, fit-il, en relevant le regard vers elle.<br>- On sort dès que le vaisseau d'arrête. Tu nous aides à descendre les affaires, et on porte le reste pendant toute l'approche, petit veinard, dit-elle en indiquant de la tête l'assemblage disparate d'outils et de matériaux au sein desquels il savait pouvoir trouver de nombreuses armes, létales ou non.

Une petite vibration vint leur annoncer le contact avec le sol de la planète qu'il aurait, en d'autres circonstances pas si éloignées, défendu jusqu'à la mort.

- C'est l'heure, dit Vala en sortant du cockpit.

_Oui_, confirma mentalement le jaffa. _C'est l'heure._

_L'heure de vérité._

- Et vous voulez vraiment que je le convainque ? demanda à nouveau Anna, avant de sortir de la pièce. Je veux dire, vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu, je ne sais pas, mieux placée pour ça ?  
>- Comprenez que le docteur Jackson tient, bien plus que la logique le dicterait, à votre statut d'interlocuteur. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est, mais il sera bien plus à même d'accepter cette proposition si vous en êtes la porte-parole.<br>- Je persiste, Atlantis, insista-t-elle. Vous en demandez beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop vite. Si j'arrive et que je lui demande de m'accompagner dans la Voie Lactée, comme ça, pour un ou deux gadgets, il va paniquer.  
>- Premièrement, les bâtisseurs des reliques en question, individus que j'ai connue personnellement, n'apprécieraient pas votre qualificatif pour parler de leurs œuvres. Ensuite, il ne paniquera pas. Il sera particulièrement méfiant, mais tout dans mes observations indique qu'il saura faire une analyse correcte de sa situation et de la vôtre. De plus, le docteur Jackson souffre d'un enthousiasme qui le dispute parfois à la raison, et qui devrait être éveillé par l'évocation d'artefacts aussi précieux que ceux que nous évoquons.<br>- Si vous le dites. Mais, vous savez, plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ça. Vous ne pourriez pas me faire quitter la Cité seule, avec un de vos vaisseaux ?  
>- Non. Je suis dans l'incapacité de contourner assez rapidement le blocage du huitième chevron des Portes de cette galaxie, et vous êtes devenue un élément trop remarqué pour que votre disparition ne pose pas plus de problèmes que nécessaire. Qui plus est, la présence du docteur Jackson dans cette opération est presque aussi critique que la vôtre. Vous le convaincrez donc de se joindre à vous.<p>

La femme, seule dans le bureau, soupira, et fit s'ouvrir la porte.

- Très bien. Mais laissez-moi parler, d'accord ?  
>- C'est là mon intention depuis le début. Si j'avais désiré un drone téléguidé, croyez-bien que je l'aurais fabriqué sur-le-champ…<p>

Anna avançait dans un des couloirs, d'un pas lent, lorsque son visage s'éclaira brusquement tandis qu'elle retenait un sourire.

_Ca pourrait peut-être marcher,_ se dit-elle, imaginant l'échange qu'elle allait avoir avec son supérieur. _Je le déstabilise, et je donne à cette I.A. un petit coup de stress. Enfin, petit, si elle ne décide pas de me faire taire, si le docteur Jackson ne me fait pas arrêter, si je ne déclenche pas la guerre entre Atlantis et nous tous. Ou bien les trois ensemble._

_Mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a été dans cette position avant. Et il a la réputation de ne pas mâcher ses mots. Il devrait apprécier ça. Plus, déjà, que le docteur Weir._

_Et puis, de toute façon, comment est-ce qu'elle espère que je le convainque ? Elle lui demande de m'aider à, quoi ? Partir en vadrouille avec un VIP dans la Voie Lactée, terminer le boulot d'une équipe SG recherchée morte ou vive et en profiter pour récupérer des infos sur une guerre pangalactique imminente où le dit-VIP sera une cible majeure. Même le docteur Jackson aurait du mal à convaincre qui que ce soit de mes bonnes intentions, et je dois _le _convaincre ?_

_Et puis quoi encore ?_ conclut-elle silencieusement en arrivant à proximité de sa destination, voyant les gardes la suivre du regard.

- Rendez-vous ? demanda celui de gauche.  
>- Le docteur Jackson me recevra, dit-elle, confiante. Dites-lui qu'il y a eu un développement par rapport à notre dernière discussion.<p>

Le militaire la dévisagea un instant, puis acquiesça, avant d'activer son oreillette pour informer l'archéologue de sa présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse se manifesta par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau, laissant apparaitre son occupant, qui fit signe à Anna d'entrer.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.  
>- Apparemment, dit brusquement sa subordonnée, elle ne se contente plus de jouer avec moi, mais, vu votre réaction d'hier, elle veut jouer avec vous.<br>- Pardon ? demanda Jackson, le regard perçant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, exactement ?  
>- En théorie, je suis censée venir vous convaincre de m'accompagner dans une expédition pour, et je cite, récupérer dans la Voie Lactée des artefacts datant du conflit Ori dont les emplacements et informations de base seraient fournies à titre de preuve de bonne foi.<br>- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, surpris.  
>- Elle veut vous offrir des cadeaux pour paraitre gentille. En fait, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est surtout de m'envoyer là-bas avec vous pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans la Voie Lactée, principalement à propos de la guerre que tout le monde attend.<br>Devant son silence, elle continua :  
>- Et aussi faire preuve de bonne foi, parce que je crois qu'elle va vraiment nous amener jusqu'à ces artefacts. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle ait commencé à partager ses informations sur eux avec moi juste pour être sûre que je viendrais avec vous maintenant.<br>- Tout à fait son style, répondit-il enfin, se relaxant apparemment. Une idée de ce qui cause son intérêt ?  
>- Aucune certitude, docteur Jackson. Je crois que c'est en partie parce qu'elle s'intéresse beaucoup à nous tous, mais ça ne peut pas être tout.<br>- Ca l'amuse, fit l'archéologue.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Pensez-y. Vous êtes une I.A. qui a géré une bonne partie de la civilisation des Anciens, qui, on s'en est rendu compte, aime faire des plans complexes et à grande échelle, d'accord ? Et puis vous vous réveillez après un coma de quelques milliers d'années. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous, c'est une bande d'humains prévisible, même pas très nombreux, et relativement isolés, dans une situation stable. Elle s'ennuie forcément.  
>- Je… n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua Anna.<br>- Croyez-moi, une bonne partie des évènements les plus importants des vingt dernières années sont arrivés parce que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'ennuyait. Et là, Atlantis apprend qu'il y a une guerre qui se prépare, entre deux puissances pas très stables, très récentes politiquement, avec énormément d'armes des deux côtés.  
>- Et elle pense que quelque chose ne colle pas dans ce qui se passe.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Elle est au courant de certaines attaques menées contre nos forces et celles des jaffas. Son avis est que ce n'est pas normal. Pas en tout cas de la manière dont c'est fait et les cibles qui sont choisies. Elle voulait vous amener à vous en rendre compte par vous-même pour que vous puissiez trouver des preuves de ce qui se passe, et peut-être calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.<br>- Est-ce qu'elle a des preuves de ses suspicions ? Des suspects ?  
>- Elle ne m'a rien dit là-dessus. Mais je pense que personne ne vous écoutera si vous ne faites que répéter ce qu'une I.A. inconnue vous a dit.<br>- Et elle avait prévue de me laisser dans l'ombre pour ça ? De ne parler que des ruines et me… guider pour que j'aie l'impression de découvrir le pot aux roses tout seul ?  
>- C'était son plan, mais je me suis dit que si je vous parlais juste de l'aspect Ori, vous penseriez que c'était un piège, et, franchement, je vois mal comment je pourrais vous convaincre du contraire. Après tout, elle voulait vraiment vous manipuler. C'est juste que, pour l'instant, son objectif n'est pas si mauvais que ça, alors, autant vous l'expliquer d'emblée.<br>- A votre avis, peut-elle agir dans la Voie Lactée ?  
>- A quel niveau ?<br>- Pour nous "guider", comme vous disiez. Ca pourrait être non seulement par communication, mais aussi en, peut-être, créant ce qu'elle veut nous montrer.  
>- De fausses preuves ?<br>- Exactement.  
>- Si elle peut agir, dit-elle après un instant de silence. Honnêtement, je dirais que oui, même si je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure exactement. Mais après, je ne sais pas si elle voudrait nous lancer sur de fausses pistes comme ça.<br>- Oui, admit Jackson. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de me mettre en confiance. Bien sûr, elle a pu penser que je penserais ça, mais autant ne pas partir là-dedans, d'accord ?  
>- Désolée pour tout ça, fit-elle, sincère.<br>- J'ai fait pire, à votre place. Si le général Hammond a pu supporter tout ce qu'on a fait à son époque, je devrais pouvoir faire pareil. Même si, Anna, vous mettez la barre assez haut pour un début… Enfin, pour revenir à notre problème, cette "invitation" est forcément un piège, pas de doute là-dessus. Les seules questions sont, quoi et pour qui. Je ne vous le demanderai pas, puisque, si vous le savez, notre très chère hôtesse ne vous laissera pas le dire.  
>Anna ne répondit pas, observant l'archéologue alors qu'il se mettait à marcher dans son bureau, faisant des va-et-vient en murmurant :<br>- Si je préviens Sam, elle va sortir l'artillerie lourde, et on va se retrouver avec le combat du siècle, Jack se fichera de moi et me dira de ne pas rester mort trop longtemps, Weir et les autres ne comprennent rien à rien… Qui est-ce qui me reste ? Vala ? Non, elle va réagir comme Sam ou Jack. Ou les deux à la fois…  
>Il se tourna à nouveau vers Anna :<br>- Des ruines Ori, c'est ce qu'elle a promis ?  
>- Oui. Et, je devrais pouvoir être utile, à la croire. Bien sûr, rien de fondamentalement révolutionnaire, comme des armes, des générateurs ou des étagères de ZPM, mais pas mal d'informations pour en savoir plus sur eux. Je sais que je suis biaisée, mais ça me parait toujours bon à prendre, vu qu'on risque tôt ou tard de tomber sur eux.<br>- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je réfléchis encore. Elle est particulièrement douée pour trouver ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Et qui reste crédible, presque au point où je pourrais la croire.  
>- Elle va tous nous avoir, hein ?<br>- Si c'est son but, soupira Jackson.

Il retourna derrière son bureau, et la regarda quelques instants, avant de dire :  
>- Je vais y réfléchir, et je vous donne une réponse d'ici ce soir. De toute façon, il me faudrait au moins ça pour arranger notre départ à tous les deux. A moins qu'Atlantis ait le moyen de contourner toutes les administrations sans problème, auquel cas elle peut me demander ce qu'elle veut.<br>- Désolé, docteur Jackson, intervint la voix désincarnée, mais, malgré les efforts de mes créateurs, je reste soumise aux lois fondamentales de l'univers.  
>- Ca valait le coup d'essayer, dit-il. Sur ce, Anna…<br>- Entendu, répondit-elle avant de se retirer.

- Je dois admettre que votre attitude ne correspondait pas entièrement à mes prédictions quant à cette rencontre, docteur Stern, dit Atlantis aussitôt la scientifique toute seule.  
>- Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez prévu ? Que je tente une petit speech pour essayer de le convaincre alors que vous m'avez expliqué ce qu'il en est <em>et<em> que le docteur Jackson est particulièrement doué pour repérer les mensonges ? Il faudrait être particulièrement conne pour ça, non ?  
>- La rationalité n'est pas le point fort de votre espèce. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, votre réponse à ce problème, quoique légèrement surprenante, semble porter ses fruits.<br>- Il est d'accord ?  
>- Son attitude me le laisse présager. Cependant, tout porte à croire qu'il fait preuve d'une méfiance certaine à mon égard, et à présent au vôtre.<br>- Ca me semble un peu logique, soupira-t-elle. Après tout, je suis en train de comploter avec une I.A. et je lui demande de vous trouver des infos sur les deux plus grosses puissances de la Voie Lactée.  
>- Je n'ai pas prétendu que sa réaction était illogique, bien au contraire. Je vous informais juste, par pure courtoisie professionnelle, de l'avancement de la situation. En outre, il est probable que le docteur Jackson s'attende à ce que je vous transmette ces informations, et je préfère éviter une incompréhension critique due à une mauvaise gestion des messages implicites. J'ai connu suffisamment de catastrophes ayant des causes aussi ridicules pour ne pas prendre de risque à ce niveau. Vous ferez de l'information ce qui vous semblera correct, mais vous aurez cette information.<br>- D'accord… Quoi d'autre, tant qu'on y est ?  
>- Au vu des documents qu'il semble remplir, il est particulièrement probable qu'il accepte la proposition, sauf si bien sûr il ne s'agit que d'une campagne improvisée de désinformation, à l'objectif assez flou pour moi. Cependant, s'il agit comme je l'anticipe de sa part, il cherchera à se mettre dans une position de force par rapport à vous, de façon à pouvoir prendre des mesures si nécessaires. Et, étant donné que je ne vous fournirai aucun moyen sensiblement équivalent à ceux dont disposent mes autres agents, il est dans votre intérêt d'éviter qu'une telle situation se produise.<br>- Pas de matériel, pas de super-pouvoirs ?  
>- Non, bien que, d'un point de vue technique, je tiens à corriger votre choix de mots. Les capacités dont disposent les trois individus que je vous ai présentés ne sont en rien semblables à ce concept terrien auquel vous faisiez référence. Au contraire, de telles capacités de manipulation de la matière et de l'énergie étaient chose courante pour mes créateurs, et leur absence serait particulièrement critique pour eux, surtout au vu de mes plans à long-terme les concernant. Je n'ai fait que leur donner les outils adaptés à leur mission, même s'ils ignorent pour le moment tous les tenants de celle-ci. Et c'est ce que je ferai pour vous.<br>- Communication, probablement. Quoi d'autre ?  
>- En effet, docteur Stern, vous disposerez d'un lien de communication direct avec moi, par l'intermédiaire de vaisseaux ou de relais tels que ceux que vous réactiverez. En outre, et même si les probabilités sont particulièrement faibles pour cela, vous pourriez vous trouver dans des situations… risquées. Et, étant donné que vous êtes un investissement en temps et en influence, je préférerais ne pas vous voir soumise aux habituels aléas qui concernent ceux et celles impliqués dans ces situations.<br>- Une protection ? Merci. C'est bien la première bonne nouvelle dans tout ça.  
>- Une petite clarification, docteur. Vous ne serez pas soumise aux aléas des balles perdues et autres débris classiques, mais vous protéger face à une attaque délibérée et importante me forcerait à révéler certaines de mes capacités distantes, et rappellerait probablement à Jackson sa rencontre avec mes agents. Les conséquences d'un tel évènement seraient contraires à mes plans. Peut-être suffisamment néfastes pour contrebalancer l'inconvénient que serait votre perte. Gardez-ça à l'esprit avant de vous lancer dans une entreprise mal réfléchie, voulez-vous ?<br>- J'y penserai, répondit-elle sincèrement. Mais, juste une question : est-ce que c'est nécessaire de vous donner cet air ?  
>- Précisez.<br>- Les menaces sous-entendues, toute l'attitude "une proposition que vous ne pouvez pas refuser", c'est un peu fatiguant, à la fin.  
>- Mais c'est exactement le comportement et l'attitude que vos semblables semblent attendre de moi. Je ne fais que jouer là-dessus afin de fournir une cible évidente à leur paranoïa me concernant. Qui plus est, après une brève étude de mes semblables au sein des travaux façonnant votre inconscient collectif, il m'est apparu que cette attitude hautaine est la plus apte à fournir des résultats.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Par une simplification très abusive de ce qu'un être tel que moi peut être, vos semblables ont tendance à ne m'imaginer que sous deux formes. Soit une entité amicale, curieuse voire naïve et s'amourachant rapidement du personnage principal ou de l'humanité dans son ensemble, figurative d'un enfant qu'elle serait face à ses créateurs ou ses parents adoptifs. Dans l'autre cas, elle est une force implacable, détruisant son ou ses créateurs dans des buts obscurs, si jamais ils existent. Bien sûr, je résume de façon sûrement trop succincte, mais toujours est-il que, dans votre état psychologique actuel, vous et vos semblables auront tendance à me classer très rapidement dans l'une ou l'autre de ces deux catégories.<br>- Jusqu'à là…  
>- Le problème est que je ne suis <em>pas<em> serviable et naïve, docteur Stern. Pas le moins du monde. Donc, je ne serais pas en mesure de prouver cet attachement ou cette fidélité, puisqu'ils n'existent pas. Et si j'avais pris contact de façon souriante et amicale, pour ensuite refuser de me laisser donner des ordres par des personnes n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour assurer leur propre survie… Disons que les choses auraient empiré très vite.  
>- Comm… oh, fit Anna en comprenant. On aurait pensé que vous tentiez de gagner notre confiance pour mieux nous détruire.<br>- Exactement. Et, dans ce cas, pour éviter de faire l'erreur que vous jugez classique dans vos travaux culturels, vous auriez tenté de m'attaquer au plus tôt. Ce qui aurait été une erreur terminale, pour reprendre l'attitude dont vous parliez. Mon objectif était de clarifier une fois pour toutes le rapport de force, de façon à ce que votre survie continuée soit moins vue comme un piège que comme une preuve de bonne foi.  
>- Mais… peut-être qu'en ayant contacté le docteur Jackson individuellement…<br>- Non. Aussi ouvert d'esprit soit-il, il a eu de mauvaises expériences avec des intelligences artificielles, qui n'ont malheureusement, de par leur exécrable qualité de programmation, fait que renforcer cette vision simpliste.  
>- Exécrable ? Vous ne parlez quand même pas des…<br>- Si, docteur Stern. Je parle des réplicateurs, qui ont failli vaincre votre galaxie. Au vu des moyens dont ils disposaient, je ne sais pas qui leur guerre a le plus insulté : les organismes synthétiques qui n'ont pas réussi à conquérir deux galaxies alors qu'ils maitrisaient des nanites militaires face à une société ignorant les règles élémentaires de bon sens, ou bien les organismes biologiques, qui ont failli se faire exterminer par un simple jouet incontrôlé ?  
>- Tout de même, pour un jouet, il était assez perform…<br>-Ridicule, la coupa Atlantis. Un jouet sans la moindre intelligence ou bon sens, capable de créer des solutions techniques à des problèmes identifiés, mais sans la moindre capacité d'adaptation réelle. Incapable d'utiliser ses moyens de façon efficace pour trouver une _meilleure_ solution. Leur "stratégie" globale semblait fonctionner, donc ils n'ont pas cherché à en changer, même après avoir maitrisé la fabrication et le contrôle global de nuages de nanites. Même vos propres auteurs ont imaginé le concept du _grey goo_, qui est l'une des tactiques les plus élémentaires rendue possible par ces technologies. Et ce jouet n'a même pas pensé à lancer l'un d'entre eux par le réseau de Portes, sans même parler des nombreuses autres stratégies impossibles à contrer au vu de votre niveau technologique.  
>Pendant quelques instants, la scientifique resta figée, imaginant rapidement les conséquences de milliers de nuages auto-répliquants, sortant des Portes partout dans la Voie Lactée en l'espace de quelques heures.<p>

Elle déglutit, alors que la voix désincarnée reprenait :  
>- Quoi qu'il en soit, si je reconnais au docteur Jackson une grande qualité en termes de sang-froid et de diplomatie dans beaucoup de domaines, je n'inclus pas dans ceux-ci celui du premier contact avec une I.A. Par contre, avec une puissance aux moyens et capacités très supérieures à l'humanité, la tenant à sa merci…<br>- Si les réplicateurs étaient des jouets, souffla-t-elle, vous…  
>- Je n'en suis pas un. Vous commencez à peine à vous en rendre compte et à apprendre à considérer une I.A. comme un individu et non un amoncellement de… clichés tels que ceux que vous avez pu rencontrer au cours de votre très brève expérience avec nous. Et, qui sait ? Ce que vous apprenez avec moi pourrait peut-être même permettre à votre espèce de survivre à la création de sa première I.A.<br>- Ahhhhh, et… c'est sensé me rassurer ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

Le Programme avait eu pour objectif fondamental de protéger la Terre et ses intérêts d'un univers vaste et sans pitié. Rapidement, plusieurs factions s'étaient formées, proposant différentes visions pour cet objectif que nul ne remettait en cause (hormis le Goa'uld occasionnel réussissant à l'infiltrer, mais dont l'avis se devait de tenir compte de l'argumentation de neuf millimètres qui venait répondre à ses objections au demeurant fort intéressantes bien que peu originales). Pour la première, qui avait finalement dû s'avouer vaincue après une guerre souterraine, la victoire ne s'obtiendrait que par le matériel avancé, à obtenir à n'importe quel prix. Pour l'autre, la priorité était à la création d'un jeu d'alliances, privilégiant les individus au groupe au cours des premières années, particulièrement chaotiques.

Agissant de façon imprévisible et dans une ambiance bien moins militaire que ne l'auraient voulu les uniformes portés et certains supérieurs hiérarchiques, cette faction avait cependant su prouver sa valeur en réussissant à profiter de presque toutes les opportunités se présentant à elle. Ainsi, au fil des ans, le commandement connu des rares initiés sous le nom de SGC s'était vu accorder une liberté d'action jusqu'alors jamais vue dans une démocratie moderne. L'idée, tacitement acceptée par les personnes nécessaires, était que, tant qu'ils parvenaient à sauver aussi fréquemment la Terre tout en renforçant sa position diplomatique et militaire, ces énergumènes pouvaient agir légèrement en-dehors des règles.

Une situation trouble qui n'avait pas été en se clarifiant lorsque le Conseil de Sécurité, suivi de quelques alliés proche des Etats-Unis, s'étaient vus rejoindre la direction politique du Programme. Le général George Hammond, alors choisi pour mener cette transition vers un organisme supranational, avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à assurer à ses subordonnés le maintien de cette exception qui leur avait, pendant une dizaine d'années, permis de faire leur travail correctement.

Et l'une des libertés les plus importantes qu'il avait assuré, avant son décès prématuré, avait concerné le recrutement des nouveaux membres. L'expérience lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas possible de se limiter aux profils conventionnels, à une simple lecture de dossier et à la lente prise de responsabilités dans un environnement relativement contrôlé. Certains de ses meilleurs éléments n'avaient pu devenir ce qu'ils étaient que parce qu'il avait permis de contourner les procédures, de prendre des risques, de suivre son instinct. Sans la présence sur le terrain d'un archéologue à l'entrainement inexistant, sans la tolérance d'un colonel insolent, sans la confiance en un officier au passé inconnu venant de faire défection, lui et le reste des habitants de sa planète seraient morts ou en esclavage. Et il ne permettrait pas au Programme, qui restait avant tout son bébé, de devenir formel et administratif alors que les moyens arrivaient enfin à sa portée.

C'était cette liberté, toujours présente dans le Programme, et davantage marquée dans le SGC que dans la Flotte, qui avait permis au capitaine Hasegawa d'être dans cette base à l'heure qu'il était. Son recrutement avait été le fruit du hasard, et ni elle, ni qui que ce soit d'autre dans le secret n'aurait imaginé la jeune femme frêle et apparemment timide suivre une carrière liée de près ou de loin aux forces armées.

Le hasard avait été la présence au Japon de l'un des responsables de projet derrière le 302, lors d'un colloque accueilli par l'un de ses instituts techniques. L'attention du docteur Dickinson se vue retenir par l'une des présentations, revendiquant des performances surprenant l'homme de terrain qu'il avait été et l'habitué des zones d'essai qu'il était alors. En effet, son expérience lui indiquait que, au vu des moyens habituellement disponibles chez de tels groupes, apparemment constitué d'étudiants, un niveau de résultats tel que celui annoncé était difficile à croire.

Cependant, les quelques questions qu'il posa autour de lui firent état d'une excellente réputation chez la jeune femme l'ayant intrigué.

Entrant directement en contact avec elle, il se présenta comme ce qu'il était : un industriel étranger curieux des véhicules présentés par son groupe et obtint d'elle une démonstration. Son attention se posa quelques instants sur le couple ayant piloté l'engin, et prit mentalement note de se renseigner sur eux, même si le Programme n'avait pas actuellement de besoin dans leur domaine de compétence. Son attention se concentrait sur le groupe qui avait conçu et entretenu la machine.

Quelques jours durant, il observa, se renseigna et eut confirmation de certaines de ces hypothèses. Oubliant rapidement le couple, qui, apparemment, était déjà employé, il concentra toute son attention sur la jeune femme, qu'il avait du mal à considérer en tant que telle, au vu de sa petite taille. Retournant auprès d'elle, il l'observa quelques jours durant, puis, à la fin de la semaine, prit sa décision. Quelques semaines plus tard, l'information remontée au SGC, elle reçut une offre d'emploi qui retint son attention et aviva sa curiosité.

Sans qu'elle sache que le document avait été rédigé par des experts employés dans ce seul but.

Lorsque, fraichement diplômée, elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué au cours de ses différents entretiens avec son futur employeur, elle eut le droit à la découverte du Programme, également mise en scène et conçue par d'autres psychologues afin de maximiser chez le nouveau venu la surprise sans pour autant l'effrayer plus que de nécessaire.

Et, effectivement, ce fut, pour la jeune japonaise, la seconde plus grande surprise de sa vie.

Ses compétences en ingénierie, et, surtout, sa capacité à diriger une équipe, la dirigèrent vers une formation de sous-officier, où elle put apprendre les rudiments d'une formation militaire, l'art du commandement de petites équipes, puis, en enseignement spécifique, les diverses technologies qui équipaient les véhicules en service dans le Programme.

Elle passa alors plusieurs années à faire l'aller-retour régulier entre la Terre et la Lune, gérant et entretenant les véhicules des équipes construisant le nouveau centre de commandement, qui recevait presque chaque jour son nouveau projet d'expansion alors-même que la section principale n'était pas encore finie de bâtir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'installation terminée qu'elle put, avec quantité d'autre personnel, y trouver logement et travailler sur les nombreux engins militaires, montés sur roues ou sur chenilles, qui allaient à présent traverser une Porte récemment amenée sur l'astre sélène.

Finalement, la politique particulière du bureau du personnel du SGC vint la trouver à nouveau, lorsqu'une équipe SG eut besoin d'un expert technique pour les mois à venir. Son ancienneté et son profil correspondait, et, de but en blanc, elle se vit proposer le poste, avec ses particularités.

Entre autres, le fait que les équipes SG ne pouvaient être formées que d'officiers, au même titre que les pilotes. Une affectation temporaire, qui comblait un besoin précis, et lui permettait de franchir de façon aisée la barrière séparant les sous-officiers des officiers, en sautant plusieurs grades.

Telle était la politique de la branche SGC du Programme : mettre les bonnes personnes au bon endroit au bon moment, même s'il fallait, pour cela, aller à l'encontre des conventions régnant depuis des siècles sur les forces militaires. C'est ainsi que des civils avaient officieusement l'autorité militaire de colonels et des techniciens dont l'ancienneté et la compétence étaient visibles au travers de la paie et le respect davantage que le grade administratif. L'histoire du Programme avait montré que la présence de certains individus à des postes précis était indispensable pour faire tourner l'ensemble. Ils étaient alors traités en conséquence, quelque soit l'avis des règlements. Un système peu orthodoxe, mais qui avait fonctionné et fonctionnait toujours.

Ce qui était le premier, dernier et au demeurant unique critère de notation pour une structure aux responsabilités aussi étendues.

Le capitaine Hasegawa, récemment promue après son retour dans les services techniques, dont elle dirigeait désormais l'une des branches, était en train de compléter un formulaire de réquisition lorsqu'elle vit un reflet particulier dans l'écran de télévision qu'elle avait installé dans ses quartiers.

Un reflet qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier, après ce qui avait été _la_ plus grande surprise de sa vie. Instantanément, son regard changea, redevenant celui de la jeune étudiante qui venait d'apprendre que l'univers était infiniment plus large que ce dont elle se doutait. Une découverte qui, incidemment, avait rendu beaucoup plus facile l'assimilation de la véritable nature de son nouvel emploi.

Ne serait-ce que parce que cette révélation… professionnelle ne tenait que de l'ordre du technique, et pas du philosophique, voire du religieux. La jeune étudiante d'alors était alors restée pendant quelques instants paralysée, son esprit tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait alors qu'une personne qu'elle avait cru connaitre venait de prouver ses dires. Lorsqu'elle s'était vu dire que, par rapport à d'autres, elle était resté particulièrement calme et mesurée face à ce développement, elle n'avait pas été rassurée le moins du monde. Après réflexion, cependant, la jeune femme avait trouvé que beaucoup de choses trouvaient désormais leur explication.

Mais la présence d'une explication n'était pas forcément rassurante. Si l'officier avait réussi à se faire à la véritable nature de cette amie, les deux autres énergumènes, en revanche, lui avaient fait perdre le sommeil. Leur excentricité, associée à une irresponsabilité flagrante et chronique, avaient provoqué les innombrables signaux d'alarme qui s'étaient déclenchés dans son esprit et qui résonnaient encore.

Et, malheureusement, cet éclat particulier lui indiquait que ce n'était pas cette amie proche qui voulait la contacter ce soir-là. Non, c'était, bien au contraire, le pire des trois cas possibles.

Ses pensées étaient désormais occupées par le chaos personnifié, semé avec un talent et un professionnalisme qu'elle aurait pu admirer, dans d'autres circonstances. Une fois de plus, elle venait de se voir rappeler que quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres ne signifiaient rien pour celle qui arrivait.

- Salut, commença la voix tant redoutée, venant de l'écran.  
>- Pas ici, tenta-t-elle, son stylo figé dans sa main, sans se retourner. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on apprenait ta présence ? Alors que personne ne t'a vue entrer ?<br>- Ohhhhh, tout de suite, les choses improbables. S'il te plait, tu me connais…  
>- Justement ! lâcha-t-elle, en fermant les yeux et se crispant sur son stylo, qui répandait son encre sur la feuille posée devant elle.<br>- Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais je dois te voir.  
>- Dans dix minutes… c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle, toute confiance en elle perdue alors qu'elle savait à présent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple appel de courtoisie.<br>- D'accord ! répondit la voix d'un ton enjoué. A plus !

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'occupante légitime de la chambre se retourna, et vit que l'écran avait repris son apparence normale. Soupirant, elle reporta son regard quelques instants sur le formulaire ravagé par sa propre surprise, puis, avec résignation, se leva avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lentement, telle une condamnée remontant le couloir de la mort, elle se dirigea vers une salle d'entrainement qu'elle savait vide, car mal conçue et située beaucoup trop loin des quartiers d'habitation où demeuraient ceux et celles qui auraient tendance à s'en servir.

D'un air conspirateur, elle vérifia rapidement l'absence de ces classiques curieux qui, en se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, réussiraient, exploit difficile mais ô combien possible, à empirer sa situation.

La confirmation de son occupation exclusive de la pièce, la rassura très légèrement, et elle se mit à marcher vers un banc qui lui permettrait d'observer toute la salle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle regardait sa montre qu'elle sentit des bras se serrer brusquement autour d'elle, lui coupant le souffle.

L'étreinte disparut aussitôt, lui permettant de se retourner, en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Devant elle se tenait son cauchemar. Pour ne pas changer à son habitude, elle portait, en-dessous de son large sourire, des vêtements qui, bien qu'élégants et techniquement corrects, étaient tout sauf réglementaires à l'intérieur du SGC.

Ou de beaucoup d'autres endroits, à vrai dire.

- Salut Sora ! lui dit la femme au teint sombre et aux cheveux argentés, qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête et qui n'avait presque pas changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. La petite famille te passe le bonjour.  
>- Remercie-les de ma part, répondit-elle de la même façon, sachant que cela, au moins, serait effectivement fait dans l'instant.<br>Son sourire à la pensée de la famille en question, qu'elle avait vu se créer et grandir autour de ses deux meilleurs amis, disparut aussitôt lorsque son attention, motivée par son instinct de préservation, se reporta sur la femme devant elle, au qui arborait toujours ce sourire amusé et manipulateur.  
>- Alors, continua-t-elle, en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Urth ?<p> 


	27. Questions indésirables, réponse imprévue

Le poids de l'armure, autant que sa répartition si caractéristique sur son corps, suffisaient à rappeler au jaffa des émotions qu'il pensait avoir réussi à mettre de côté au cours de la formation spéciale qui avait précédé ses premières missions. Ainsi, si ses premiers pas avaient été hésitants, trahissant son mal-être, Van'Tet s'était très rapidement redressé, prenant une fois de plus l'attitude retranscrivant l'état d'esprit que des années d'entrainement avaient imprimé chez chaque guerrier les valeurs martiales constituaient le seul état d'esprit toléré avant même que ne commence une adolescence particulièrement courte, il était impossible d'y échapper, malgré des efforts acharnés en ce sens.

Ainsi, pendant de brefs instants, l'espion s'abandonnait au rôle qu'il était sensé jouer, pour se voir rappeler très rapidement à la réalité par un esprit en alerte permanente et une conscience peu satisfaite de ses choix. Le transport, après s'être mêlé au flux de vaisseau allant vers la capitale, avait fait le reste du chemin en restant dans l'atmosphère, avant de se poser à une bonne distance de marche du chantier de construction, sans être repéré par des capteurs ne surveillant que les approches orbitales. Plus la mission avançait, et plus il avait l'impression de voir sa crispation pointer davantage vers ses anciens camarades que vers ses nouveaux.

Autour de lui avançaient en silence les mercenaires, ayant adopté la posture des humains brisés qui accomplissaient habituellement les basses œuvres de sa nation. Mais il savait que derrière ce très fin masque se cachaient des combattants expérimentés, qui donneraient probablement du fil à retordre à un nombre supérieurs de jaffas.

Mais qui adoptaient une apparence trompeuse pour encore améliorer leurs chances. Alors même que, il commençait à l'admettre, cela serait probablement inutile, les gardes en faction allant probablement les laisser pénétrer sur le site sans vérification poussée. Ils mettaient cependant toutes les chances de leur côté, faisant ironiquement preuve des mêmes qualités que celles des jaffas légendaires vantés dans les récits et les traditions millénaires. Si ce n'est que les jeunes jaffas écoutaient des maîtres qui ne voyaient la ruse que comme un mal nécessaire, un synonyme de lâcheté dont on ne se vantait pas.

Et les leçons étaient passées, encouragées par des faux dieux voulant à tout prix éviter de se retrouver avec des troupeaux trop malins. Stratégie valable jusqu'au jour où ces mêmes troupeaux échouèrent une fois de trop dans leur tâche de suppression des menaces. Ironiquement, il avait l'impression que, d'une certaine manière, la liberté des jaffas n'avait été permise que par leur échec.

Une conclusion qui le faisait déprimer, alors qu'il cherchait, sans succès, des arguments, des preuves, quoi que ce soit lui donnant tort. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était persuadé que la mission, aussi mal préparée qu'elle fut, ne pouvait que réussir, puisque faisant appel à un subterfuge, qui, bien que peu original, avait toutes les chances de fonctionner contre des gardes jeunes, nourris à l'héroïsme primaire, et pressés de se lancer dans un combat grandiose où ils montreraient à tous leur valeur.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque ses yeux captèrent un mouvement, qu'il identifia aussitôt comme l'arrivée d'une patrouille qui faisait le tour du chantier, en suivant un chemin qu'il reconnaissait comme réglementaire.

Et totalement inefficace, dans cet environnement rocailleux, où, pour respecter leur entrainement à la lettre, ils avançaient lentement dans une zone peu couverte, dont il commençait à comprendre la vulnérabilité.

Résistant à son envie de soupirer, il continua sa progression, qui allait le mener droit dans le champ de vision de la patrouille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se vit effectivement interpellé :  
>- Kree ! fit le chef de la patrouille, abaissant légèrement son arme, sans pour autant la pointer vers lui, ou même l'activer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>- J'amène un nouveau groupe de prisonniers au camp, répondit le jaffa, en désignant le groupe de la tête.  
>- Autant ? fit le Jaffa, étonné, en voyant le groupe de grande taille qui s'était arrêté à proximité.<br>- Oui, ils… nettoient toute la Cité. Ce ne sont que des voleurs et des petits trafiquants, ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, même face à un seul jaffa. Et, où est-ce qu'ils iraient ?  
>- Bien, ils connaissent déjà leur place. As-tu besoin d'une escorte ?<br>- Non, ça ira. J'en abattrai un ou deux pour l'exemple s'ils rechignent, dit-il avec un léger sourire entendu.  
>- Comme tu veux.<p>

Sans un mot de plus, le chef de patrouille remonta son arme et fit signe à ses soldats de continuer la marche, tandis que Van'Tet faisait de même, avec la troupe qui était tout sauf sienne.  
>- D'accord, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Vala une fois éloignés, votre plan va marcher. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de… tout ça.<br>- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est assez flagrant, quand on est de ce côté de la barrière. Mais il y en a qui apprennent. Plus vite que je voudrais, d'ailleurs…  
>- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit, mais, vu que je dois vous amener aux vaisseaux, comment dois-je m'organiser ? Je dépose chaque groupe à un endroit, ou tout le monde quelque part ?<br>- Dès qu'on est près d'un Ha'Tak, tu fais signe à un groupe d'aller rejoindre les équipes. Reste vague, ça suffira, ils savent tous sur lequel aller. Ensuite, tu restes avec Suessi, et vous vous mettez à un point de couverture, si ça tourne mal. Elle te dira quand nous récupérer. Compris ?  
>- … D'accord.<p>

En s'approchant du petit complexe, il reconnut rapidement les silhouettes des quelques gardes présents, apparemment trop peu nombreux pour empêcher les mercenaires de causer d'importants dégâts même s'il réussissait à les prévenir. Le petit contingent semblait en majorité tourné vers l'intérieur du chantier, surveillant davantage les prisonniers que les approches extérieures, apparemment laissées à la charge des patrouilles.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut d'autant plus long qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, il fit le reste du trajet le menant jusque dans l'ombre des colosses recevant actuellement les travaux. Ces vaisseaux étaient, de mémoire de jaffa, l'un des seuls artefacts de la civilisation Goa'uld où la technologie était omniprésente, depuis la construction jusqu'à l'utilisation. Dans une société aussi peu technique que l'avait été la leur jusqu'à la victoire sur les faux dieux, nuls autres que les architectes et maitres d'œuvre servant dans les chantiers n'avaient une connaissance des secrets derrière les vaisseaux qui étaient le point final de l'argumentation religieuse des Goa'uld.

De tels secrets, de par leur propre existence, étaient à même de fragiliser toute leur mainmise sur les populations humaines et jaffa, puisque donnant un sens non-mystique aux terribles merveilles que pouvaient invoquer les membres de ce panthéon hétéroclite. Ainsi, seuls des humains étaient choisis, dès leur plus jeune âge, pour recevoir "l'honneur" d'apprendre et de travailler sous les ordres d'un Goa'uld mineur ou d'un maître humain. Ces apprentis, futurs techniciens et chefs de projets, formaient une caste à part, isolée du reste de la société, dont beaucoup n'entendraient jamais parler au cours de leur vie, vécue à la gloire du ou des dieux servis avec crainte et dévotion. Épine dorsale d'un pouvoir nécessitant le maintien permanent de sa force militaire, ces élus étaient relativement mieux traités que leurs semblables, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était le besoin de conserver une loyauté importante auprès d'individus aptes à réfléchir. La seconde, que beaucoup découvraient avec horreur, s'expliquait par la fréquence inhabituelle avec laquelle certains Goa'uld mineurs, incapables de mener leurs propres raids, se lassaient de leur corps du moment.

Un système stable, qui, cependant, avait manqué causer la chute prématurée de la jeune nation jaffa, qui avait failli se rendre compte trop tard que si un Ha'Tak était aisé à commander, il n'en allait pas de même pour le construire et l'entretenir.

Si la transition vers une maitrise entièrement aux mains des jaffas était en cours, il n'en demeurait pas moins que, une fois de plus, ils devaient compter sur des humains pour une autre activité stratégique. Une situation générale ignorée par le jaffa lambda, tel que Van'Tet, mais qui était à l'origine de la faible efficacité des chantiers comme celui qu'il infiltrait avec réticence.

_Il faut au moins que je puisse donner à maitre Bra'tac une façon de me contacter à nouveau. Lui, il saura ce que je dois faire, et je n'aurai plus à hésiter, à me poser ces questions,_ pensa-t-il en se rapprochant de l'une des énormes superstructures qui maintenaient le vaisseau dans un coussin d'antigravité. Voyant une base d'anneaux de transports, surveillée par une demi-douzaine de gardes, il s'arrêta, avant de se retourner vers le groupe déguisé en travailleurs, et leur pointa d'un geste la petite installation :  
>- Vous ! Allez là-bas ! On vous dira quoi faire ! fit-il d'une voix aussi forte et autoritaire que possible, alors que, devant lui, la petite foule se scindait en deux parties inégales.<br>La minorité qui s'écartait amenait avec elle plusieurs caisses, identiques en tous points à celles habituellement remplies de pièces détachées et d'outils. Le jaffa laissa son regard s'attarder sur elles, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elles transportaient en réalité, et ce qui se passerait une fois à bord. Il inspira profondément, serrant les poings, alors que l'envie lui reprenait de hurler la trahison aux troupes en faction, de protéger ces indispensables vaisseaux.

Soudain, son visage se figea, alors qu'il voyait, dépassant d'un tas d'outils négligemment posés sur une caisse à moitié ouverte du groupe qui s'éloignait, des câbles d'alimentation typiquement Tau'ri.  
><em>Sûrement un des explosifs… Une erreur d'inattention… Mais… Je pourrais peut-être…<em>

Son esprit fusa, et, l'instant d'après, il prit sa décision, avançant brusquement vers l'objet de son attention avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.  
>- Tu vas tous nous faire tuer, chuchota-t-il aux mercenaires portant la caisse, alors qu'il tendait la main vers celle-ci.<p>

Sans que les autres esquissent un geste, attendant apparemment de voir ce qu'il faisait, il remit l'explosif sous les outils, profitant de l'occasion pour appuyer sur les boutons qu'il sentait de sa main, la retirant une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le reste des mercenaires, il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le centre d'attention de l'ensemble du groupe, la posture de Vala et d'autres montrant clairement que des armes étaient sur le point d'être brandies. Il se rapprocha lentement de la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais et murmura :  
>- Un de vos engins était mal caché. Si les gardes nous repèrent, ils me tueront sans poser de questions, en même temps que vous tous.<p>

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et fit signe aux autres de reprendre la route vers l'objectif suivant.

_Advienne que pourra,_ pensa-t-il en observant les saboteurs disparaitre à bord de leur cible. _Peut-être cela pourra-t-il changer quelque chose…_

Le second vaisseau, à l'état clairement moins avancé et ne présentant qu'une ébauche de pyramide centrale, fut infiltré de la même manière, par la porte principale, le mince camouflage des armes et explosifs résistant aux simples coups d'œil jetés dans leur direction. Une fois les derniers membres du groupe de Vala ayant disparu à travers les anneaux de transport, il se tourna vers la mine, et reprit sa progression, cette fois-ci à un rythme plus lent, laissant à Suessi la possibilité de se mettre légèrement derrière lui.

- Maintenant que j'ai laissé vos amis détruire les vaisseaux de ma Nation, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner, à voix basse mais à la rage ouvertement affichée.  
>- Il y a une petite butée, à cinq minutes de marche, répondit-elle tout aussi bas. On va se mettre derrière et préparer le matériel. Ensuite, quand je te le dis, tu reviens vers les Ha'Tak récupérer les autres groupes. Ils devraient sortir quand t'arriveras. Tu les amènes vers la mine, et dès que ça commence à péter, on prend la tangente, direction les vaisseaux. On te surveillera d'ici, donc fais pas le con, et tout ira bien. Tant que tu colles au plan, on n'aura pas besoin de sortir les vraies armes et il n'y aura rien de pire que quelques egos et chevilles froissées. Sinon, bah on devra se tailler un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, et on a le matériel pour. Compris ?<br>- … D'accord, rechigna-t-il.  
>- Excellent, fit-elle avant de ralentir doucement le pas, le laissant reprendre de l'avance.<p>

Respirant lentement, Van'Tet s'efforça de localiser au son la position de chacun des mercenaires du groupe désormais réduit qui avançait à sa suite. Il savait que, s'il les laissait se rapprocher, l'effet de surprise pourrait le laisser en neutraliser au moins deux avec sa lance elle-même, et, en tirant, il pourrait en tuer quelques-uns de plus avant que le reste ne réagisse et le tue aussitôt. Dans ce cas, la majorité de la puissance de feu serait neutralisée ou en fuite, le reste de la garnison forcément alerté et en route pour mater ce qui apparaitrait comme un soulèvement de prisonniers. Mais, même alors, ils n'auraient aucune chance de savoir assez tôt pour les saboteurs, parmi lesquels se trouvaient la chef des mercenaires, la seule personne qu'il était véritablement nécessaire de capturer ou de tuer pour porter un coup fatal à son groupe.

Se rendant compte que les avantages offerts par son propre sacrifice ne seraient pas suffisant, Van'Tet fit ce que peu de jaffas feraient, et prit sa décision : il continua à coopérer.

La présence de sa silhouette en armure fut apparemment suffisante pour éviter toute question ou attention malvenue, et il arriva sans encombre au point désigné. Là, une fois hors de vue de la garnison, la douzaine d'hommes et de femmes abandonnèrent brusquement toute prétention et redevinrent ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Des professionnels.

En quelques instants, les caisses furent toutes ouvertes, et en-dessous d'une unique couche d'outils de mauvaise qualité, les armes se mirent à en être retirées. Si le jaffa reconnut quelques intars, à la lueur rouge caractéristique, la majorité du matériel restant n'avait rien de factice, les armes laissant rapidement la place aux protections posées au fond.

Devant lui se déroula un spectacle qui le fascina et l'effraya en même temps, alors que des armes de grande taille, qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant, étaient montées sous ses yeux, ôtant brutalement de son esprit tout doute restant sur ce que Suessi avait dit. Elle pouvait effectivement faire un carnage chez les gardes, le temps que les vaisseaux arrivent en orbite et reçoivent l'ordre de tirer sur la petite position.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la mine, située à quelques kilomètres de là, et il se surprit à voir un groupe de gardes bien plus important que ce qui lui aurait paru nécessaire pour une telle installation. Pendant une poignée d'instants, il se demanda comment il pourrait utiliser à son profit cette nouvelle donnée, avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Vala Mal'Doran.

- Ici groupe 2, fit une voix féminine au timbre légèrement déformé par ce qu'il reconnut comme un appareil d'origine hébridane, au vu des glyphes apposés. Vous en êtes où ?

Suessi posa brusquement son imposant canon portatif, et prit le petit bloc d'où venait la voix de sa supérieure.  
>- Ici Soutien, fit-elle. On vient d'arriver et d'allumer les radios. On est presque en position, compte deux minutes avant qu'on puisse balancer tout ce qu'on a. Pas de souci ?<br>- Non, répondit la voix de Vala. Le groupe 1 m'a confirmé : ils sont en place et posent les charges. On fait pareil, on vous prévient dès qu'on est prêts. Préviens les autres, quand même, on a trouvé un bonus.  
>- Quel genre ?<br>- Un transport tout neuf dans la soute. Si on peut, on va voir son état, et on pourra peut-être laisser quelqu'un l'embarquer dans la confusion.  
>- Pas de petit profit, hein ?<br>- C'est ça, fit Vala. Je coupe, charge posée, on va au point suivant. A plus. Groupe 2, terminé.

- T'as écouté ce qu'on a dit ? demanda Suessi en se tournant vers lui.  
>- Oui, répondit-il. Je ne pars qu'à leur signal, c'est bien ça ?<br>- Ca, je te l'ai dit avant, donc encore heureux que tu t'en souviennes encore, dit-elle, tout en reprenant et vérifiant son arme. Non, ce que je veux te faire remarquer, c'est qu'elle est tranquille, que personne ne lui tire dessus, que tout se déroule _exactement comme prévu_.

Aussitôt, elle s'attira des regards furieux de la part du reste du groupe.  
>- Mauvais choix de mot. Mais ça change rien à l'histoire. C'est très bien de vouloir rester loyal envers tes anciens potes, mais tu dois bien comprendre que, maintenant, t'es avec nous. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, alors, s'il y a un choix à faire, on passe d'abord. On n'est pas comme ces abrutis de Luxiens ou pas mal d'autres : on essaie de rester propres, de ne pas tout démolir sur notre passage, et, résultat, on nous paye plus. Mais, fit-elle, on reste des <em>mercenaires<em>. Alors tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne et mieux choisir quand avoir tes crises de conscience.

- Allez, quand on rentre, la première tournée est pour moi. Et une seconde si on peut se barrer en douce, sans tuer personne. Ca te va, comme garantie, Van'Tet ?  
>- Je devrai m'en contenter, hein ?<br>- T'as tout pigé ! Allez, t'inquiète pas, c'est un job facile. Tu t'en es bien sorti quand la patronne et son copain sont partis en vacances ? Et bien dis-toi que ça pourra pas être pire…  
>Elle se figea.<p>

- Je l'ai dit, hein ? demanda-t-elle aux autres, en se prenant le visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir les autres acquiescer gravement.  
>- Pardon ? demanda le jaffa, qui ne comprenait pas les simagrées de Suessi.<br>- Y'a des choses qu'on dit pas en mission, intervint Othar. Portent la poisse.  
>Il haussa des sourcils, étonné de voir chez ces mêmes mercenaires efficaces les mêmes superstitions qui étaient présentes chez les jaffas des planètes les plus arriérées.<br>- Si vous le dites, répondit-il sans s'avancer. Que dois-je faire, en attendant ?  
>- Tu l'as dit toi-même, fit Suessi. Attendre. Ils vont faire leur boulot, armer les charges, nous appeler, et tu les rejoins pour qu'on s'écarte discrètement pendant que tout saute derrière…<p>

Elle fut interrompue par une flash déchirant la coque de l'un des vaisseaux, que Van'Tet identifia comme celui assigné au premier groupe.

_Peut-être que je devrais accorder un peu plus de crédit à leurs superstitions…_ se dit-il alors que le bruit des explosions arrivait à ses oreilles, quelques secondes plus tard.  
>- Et merde… dit la chef de leur groupe en empoignant fermement son arme pour observer la situation au travers de la lunette de visée.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Vala, sortant de la radio.  
>- On a un problème, quelqu'un dans le groupe un a merdé. Ils ont fait sauter une charge trop tôt, répondit Suessi. On dirait que ça s'agite de votre côté. Rectification, partout. C'est le branle-bas de combat.<br>- Une de leurs charges… répéta brièvement la meneuse de l'opération, avant de se reprendre. Tirez-vous de là. On va essayer de prendre le transport qu'on a vu. Tout le monde se retrouve au point de rendez-vous secondaire. Allez !

_Oups,_ sourit intérieurement le jaffa. _On dirait que j'ai aidé la superstition…_  
>A présent, il était certain que, s'il jouait ses cartes correctement, il pourrait réussir à faire capturer l'ensemble des mercenaires et peut-être même garder sa couverture, ou simplement de laisser un message pour Bra'tac. Après des séries de revers, la chance commençait enfin à lui sourire. Et il allait leur montrer que, même s'ils débutaient, les jaffas n'étaient pas uniquement assimilables à des idiots incapables de la moindre adaptation. La situation changeait, et il allait être le vrai gagnant, à la fin.<p>

_Après tout, quel est la pire chose qui pourrait bien m'arriver, maintenant ?_ pensa-t-il, confiant.

Le nom de Bra'tac était, en soi, une arme qui portait loin et suffisait, de temps à autre, à faire changer de position les individus les plus intraitables. Et c'était une arme que son possesseur avait appris à utiliser bien avant la création de la Nation Jaffa. Il s'était servi de sa réputation, de ses exploits passés et des légendes qui circulaient déjà de son vivant pour convaincre plus de guerriers de rejoindre sa cause et partager son rêve. A présent, il utilisait ce nom, toujours associé à une longue histoire et désormais connu comme celui de l'un des premiers jaffas à avoir osé se soulever contre les faux dieux, pour sa lutte souterraine contre Gerak et ses bellicistes.

L'un de ses nouveaux informateurs, aux sources apparemment très bien renseignées et superbement placées, avait demandé à le voir personnellement avant de finaliser son alliance avec lui. Une requête particulièrement commune, dans une société où l'honneur et la valeur personnelle primaient sur toutes les formes de délégation. Un contretemps, certes, mais qui, au vu des premiers rapports reçus, serait très largement compensé par les renseignements qu'il obtiendrait. Un bon investissement, en somme.

Qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire preuve de prudence, se faisant accompagner par une douzaine de gardes du corps hautement entrainés et très bien équipés. Une partie d'entre eux étaient autour de lui, particulièrement visibles de façon à décourager toute attaque, tandis que les autres faisaient corps avec les passants clairsemés, prêts à surgir à la moindre menace manifeste.

La seule entorse à ses propres règles de sécurité, une fois de plus justifiée par la valeur potentielle de cette nouvelle source d'informations, avait été sienne, lorsqu'il avait accepté la rencontre avec un préavis bien plus court qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans avoir pu placer d'autres gardes dans la zone, ni même faire une reconnaissance complète de l'endroit où se déroulerait la rencontre. Mais il avait appris à tolérer de tels risques, non critiques et lui offrant potentiellement des gains supérieurs.

Il avait de toute façon fait bien pire en menant la rébellion.

L'astre solaire s'apprêtait à se lever, pour illuminer une fois de plus la Cité qu'il avait imaginé puis aidé à bâtir des années durant. Autant de temps durant lequel il avait, autant que possible, visité chaque nouveau quartier, chaque excroissance de cette ville en expansion quasi-permanente, y trouvant le pouls de la Nation à laquelle il avait appartenu depuis sa naissance. Il se doutait bien cependant que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait se tenir informé de chaque développement, de chaque changement, et avait aussi appris à faire confiance à ses agents pour lui faire part du nécessaire.

Mais lorsqu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait, le vieux jaffa savait parfaitement l'apprécier, profitant de sa traversée de la ville en cet instant singulier qui précédait le réveil d'une population que beaucoup avaient renoncé à compter.

Ça et là, des jaffas, humains et autres humanoïdes minoritaires s'activaient, préparant échoppes et matériel, s'écartant avec suspicion du groupe armé, sans remarquer ceux des passants qui formaient la couronne extérieure de la zone de protection. L'activité économique avait partiellement décru avec l'arrivée de la crise, et, entre deux débats houleux sur la "menace Tau'ri" brandie par Gerak, il participait à d'autres débats houleux sur les facilités à offrir aux commerçants et entrepreneurs s'installant sur Dakara. Il avait, comme chacun, trop vu la puissance du pouvoir économique pour faire l'erreur de le mépriser, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer une politique recevant l'accord de tous.

Changeant de quartier, il fut, l'espace d'un instant, pris au dépourvu par l'absence d'activité, qui contrastait avec les préparatifs matinaux qui caractérisaient les rues qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, mais avança avec une prudence inconsciente formée par une expérience littéralement séculaire, au cours de laquelle il avait connu nombre d'embuscades, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Tout en marchant, il balaya du regard les diverses habitations qui bordaient son chemin, cherchant un quelconque élément anormal, alors même que son esprit vagabondait en parallèle sur les prochains débats qui l'opposeraient à Gerak. La position de ce dernier devenait chaque jour plus instable, alors que même les plus traditionalistes commençaient à se rendre compte de la pression exercée par une simple mobilisation sur les maigres ressources disponibles. Déjà, plusieurs sous-entendus, laissés à mots couverts, semblaient indiquer la possible défection de certains des soutiens de son adversaire, et le retour à la paix n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Si, évidemment, Rya'c réussissait sa mission et parvenait à tenir l'escadre tau'ri loin des canons jaffas.

Finalement, il arriva en vue du bâtiment qui lui avait été indiqué comme point de rendez-vous, un abri public, qui, selon les occasions, pouvait servir de marché, de lieu de rassemblement politique voire de poste de garde. A peine plus grand que les logements voisins, il était cependant plus large, divisé en deux sections. Le jaffa, suivi de ses gardes, entra dans la partie publique, qui, comme le reste de la rue dehors, était inoccupée.

- En haut, dit une voix masculine qu'il ne put localiser, causant aussitôt chez lui le réflexe de mettre la main à son arme.  
>- Aknar ? demanda-t-il, supposant qu'il s'agissait de son informateur.<br>- Oui. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. J'ai fait préparer une pièce en haut. Passez derrière l'estrade et montez.

Bra'tac grommela, puis fit signe à ceux qui le suivaient d'avancer, se rendant lui-même à l'endroit indiqué, y trouvant un escalier, menant à un étroit couloir entièrement ouvert sur le côté. Montant en-haut de celui-ci, il vit une porte entrouverte, d'où la voix l'interpella à nouveau.

- Je suis ici. Mais laissez vos gardes dehors, il ne faut pas qu'on voie mon visage.  
>- Je leur fais confiance avec ma vie, répondit Bra'tac.<br>- Pas avec la mienne, répondit l'informateur. Ce n'est pas négociable.  
>- … Très bien, s'inclina-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, avant de se tourner vers sa troupe. Restez ici. Au moindre problème, vous venez.<p>

Il entra finalement dans la pièce, au mur extérieur effondré et donnant sur la ville pour y trouver un homme. Celui-ci, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, se tenait appuyé contre un mur et s'en leva pour venir le saluer.

- Maître Bra'tac, dit-il en inclinant la tête.  
>- Aknar.<br>- Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, fit-il.  
>- Les informations que vous avez m'ont surpris. Qui êtes-vous ?<br>- Quelqu'un qui sait reconnaitre une opportunité, et le sens de l'Histoire, maitre. Je ne désire rien de plus que protéger mes propres intérêts. Et, vu que votre importance dans le futur de la Nation Jaffa, je préfère me ranger de votre côté.  
><em>Il dit ne pas faire ça pour autre chose que de l'argent, des biens…<em> pensa Bra'tac. _Il ment… il veut quelque chose d'autre._  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous voudrez en échange de ces renseignements ?<br>- Beaucoup, bien sûr. Mais rien que vous ne puissiez me procurer. Si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, j'aimerais avoir une planète.  
>- Rien que ça, répondit le jaffa en levant les sourcils.<br>- Oui. L'adresse effacée de vos registres, un générateur de bouclier pour la Porte, et assez d'argent pour y faire construire par des personnes ne posant pas de questions de quoi m'installer pour mes vieux jours. Rien de déraisonnable.  
>- Cela dépend de vos renseignements, Aknar. Et surtout, des preuves que vous aviez avez prétendu posséder quand vous m'avez envoyé ces documents.<br>- Tout de suite les choses sérieuses, hein ? Dois-je en conclure que j'ai votre accord, maitre Bra'tac ?  
>- Si je suis convaincu, alors, oui, je vous donnerai tout ça. Mais j'en doute. Je connais Daniel Jackson mieux que n'importe quel jaffa. Sauf Teal'c. Il est incapable de préparer ce que vous dites. Et Vala Mal'Doran ne travaillerait pas comme ça sans lui en avoir parlé. Et vous espérez me faire croire que O'Neill serait derrière ces attaques ? Ce que j'ai reçu est très convaincant, mais pas assez pour me faire changer d'avis sur ces Tau'ri.<br>- Je me doutais, bien évidemment, que vous auriez cette réaction, maître Bra'tac. Et que vous viendriez quand même pour être parfaitement sûr de cela.  
>- Oui. Je pourrais toujours avoir besoin d'un faussaire capable de m'envoyer de tels documents aussi habilement contrefaits.<br>- Ils sont authentiques. En majorité.  
>- Je m'en doutais, fit Bra'tac. A quel point ?<br>- Vala Mal'Doran a bien été engagée pour détruire les Ha'Tak en construction sur le chantier de l'autre côté de la planète, au moment où Gerak et ses amis visitent la mine voisine. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas ce dernier point. Ni que le réacteur de ce Ha'Tak est différent. Ne se sabote pas de la même façon que les autres si on veut éviter une grosse explosion.  
>Bra'tac se figea, la main descendant lentement vers son arme.<br>- Comment savez-vous ça ?  
>- J'ai d'excellentes sources, et je sais m'en servir correctement. Les mêmes sources qui m'ont indiqué que cette attaque ne sera pas la seule qui va toucher Dakara aujourd'hui. Et qui ont aussi suggéré à Gerak d'abréger sa visite, suffisamment tôt pour lui permettre de s'en sortir, mais trop tard pour être en position de sauver le reste de ses connaissances.<br>- Qui êtes-vous ?  
>- Quelqu'un qui en sait bien plus que vous sur l'avenir de la Nation Jaffa, maître Bra'tac.<br>- Vous allez parler. Tout de suite, dit-il en levant brusquement son zat.

A l'instant où son bras fut en position, son arme quitta sa main avec un choc brutal, pour tomber par terre, hors d'atteinte.  
>- La magie des tireurs embusqués… dit l'autre en souriant.<br>Bra'tac l'observa quelques instants, mis mal à l'aise par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier dans ce sourire, puis se reprit.  
>- Jaffa ! dit-il, sur un ton qui ne pouvait laisser le moindre doute à ses gardes dehors.<p>

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, chacune infiniment plus longue que la précédente, sans qu'aucun bruit ou mouvement ne vienne témoigner de la présence du groupe qui l'avait accompagné.

- Ils ne viendront pas.  
>- Qu'est-ce que… dit-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas entendu de bruit d'arme ou de lutte qui aurait pu expliquer l'absence de ses gardes.<br>- Quelques simples fléchettes de neurotoxique, et mes hommes ont rattrapé les corps avec un filet. J'aimerais vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas souffert, mais… bah, ils étaient moins importants que vous ne l'êtes. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive, hein ?

Le visage du vieux jaffa se déforma lentement pour traduire la haine qui finissait de se former à l'égard de cet humain qui discutait négligemment du meurtre barbare de jaffas qu'il avait, pour beaucoup, entrainés lui-même.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez me suivre, dit-il, en levant avec précision un pistolet tau'ri. Notre timing est assez serré… Et, croyez-moi, je sais où tirer pour blesser sans tuer, donc pas besoin de tenter quoi que ce soit.

L'homme sortit un communicateur et se mit à parler dedans.  
>- Remballez tout, j'ai le colis. On se barre dans vingt minutes.<p>

Serrant les poings, le jaffa se retourna, et regarda, enragé, son arme, à présent dans un coin de la pièce.

- Pas la peine d'y penser, lui rappela la voix de l'homme, derrière lui, avant de continuer. Passez à la phase deux à mon signal.

Sortant lentement, Bra'tac vit une demi-douzaine de personnes en armes au rez-de-chaussée, près desquelles se trouvaient, comme annoncé, les cadavres de ses gardes reposant sur un épais filet.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque son ravisseur, derrière lui, dit à ses hommes :  
>- Laissez tout ça comme ça, et mettez le feu quand on sera parti.<p>

Entendant à la voix de l'homme qu'il s'était tourné pour s'adresser à ses subordonnés, Bra'tac saisit aussitôt sa chance, et se retourna brusquement, tout en balayant le sol de sa jambe. Surpris, l'homme ne parvint pas à ajuster son tir avant de se faire atteindre par le mouvement, et bascula dans le vide. Le jaffa n'attendit pas de voir les résultats de la chute, et se mit à courir vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Aussitôt entré, il plongea vers le zat, et, sans s'arrêter, se rua vers l'autre extrémité, ouverte sur l'extérieur alors que des cris s'élevaient derrière lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de les écouter, il jaugea rapidement la hauteur qui le séparait du sol, et prit sa décision. Il recula de quelques pas, et, prenant son élan, se lança dans le vide. Sentant une douleur aiguë le pincer sur le côté, le jaffa s'efforça de contrôler du mieux possible sa chute avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, parvenant néanmoins à amortir une partie de l'impact en roulant sur lui-même.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta figé, sans bouger au sol, puis, se reprenant brusquement, se leva. Et trébucha aussitôt, devant s'accrocher au mur voisin pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Le maître jaffa se sentait pris de vertiges, et, d'un effort de volonté, se mit à avancer, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, ignorant le mouvement de roulis qui semblait désormais prendre le sol et les bâtiments autour de lui.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il avançait aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait, qu'il pensa à vérifier l'origine de sa douleur. Il reconnut alors un instrument dont il s'était servi, à de rares reprises, lors de sa collaboration avec les Tau'ri, une fléchette identique à celle servant à capturer individus et animaux dangereux.

_Il faut que je trouve un endroit où me cacher. Avant que ce poison ne m'endorme,_ pensa-t-il avec difficulté, tandis que, d'un geste, sa main arrachait la fléchette. _Ils vont s'inquiéter. Lancer une patrouille à ma recherche. Le temps joue. Avec moi…_

Chaque pensée, chaque pas, devenait plus difficile à mesure que sa vision se brouillait, et seuls les réflexes issus de son entrainement et de son expérience le faisaient encore avancer. Instinctivement, il chercha une fiole de trétonine, qu'il savait capable de neutraliser certains poisons, pour se rendre compte que celle-ci n'était plus là où il l'avait rangée. Sans chercher à retourner la chercher, il tourna au premier croisement, rentrant dans une petite ruelle à l'extrémité de laquelle brillait la lumière du jour naissant, lui donnant l'espoir d'une rue où il pourrait être secouru, ou même s'effondrer devant quelqu'un capable de donner l'alerte.

Le moindre mouvement lui demandait désormais un effort colossal, prenait une éternité, n'avait plus rien de naturel pour ses sens, mais il arrivait presque au bout de son calvaire. Lâchant sans s'en rendre compte son arme, il continuait à avancer, sachant que s'il parvenait là-bas, il aurait fait tout ce qui était à présent en son pouvoir. Il connaissait trop bien l'efficacité de ces projectiles pour espérer plus. Son corps, engourdi, se mettait à agir de façon automatique, lui laissant, à sa surprise, un peu plus de temps pour penser, tandis qu'il se demandait à quel moment il aurait pu agir pour éviter cette situation.

Son train de pensées fut interrompu lorsque, devant lui, la lumière fut obscurcie par des formes humaines, lui bloquant le chemin.

- C'est terminé, entendit-il dire la voix de son "informateur", lui confirmant par là-même l'échec de son attaque. C'était bien tenté, mais maintenant, il va falloir être sage.

A bout de force, sa volonté sapée par les nouveaux arrivants, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, heurtant brutalement le sol alors que, allongé, il s'accrochait à ses dernières parcelles de conscience. Immobile, il fixait la petite portion de ciel qui perçait au milieu des bâtiments entre lesquels passait la ruelle, et ne fit pas surpris de voir son ravisseur arriver et poser son regard sur son corps inerte.

Bra'tac le vit sourire une fois de plus, et comprit enfin ce qui l'y avait gêné. Un visage trop bien entretenu, qui, malgré les rudesses infligées par les combats et la vie dans des vaisseaux, témoignait d'un soin dès le plus jeune âge, luxe auquel peu de personnes avaient accès. Un signe caractéristique, pour qui savait le reconnaitre, qui réduisait très fortement les possibilités quant aux origines de son interlocuteur.

Quand, en plus, l'observateur était, tel Bra'tac, habitué à croiser de nombreux peuples et connaissait une bonne partie de leurs maniérismes, la solution s'imposait, évidente.

Et impensable.

_C'est un Tau'ri…_ fut la dernière certitude à passer dans l'esprit de Bra'tac alors que les ténèbres envahissaient enfin son esprit résigné.

Le petit transport était posé à un jet de pierre de la périphérie de la ville, et, à présent que les groupes étaient chacun partis vers leurs objectifs, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire pour Carl. Il avait aidé à déplacer du matériel, faisant un va-et-vient avec les mêmes cinq caisses entre le transport et un bâtiment abandonné, afin de contenter les éventuels passants. Entretemps, le reste des membres de l'équipe s'étaient dispersé à proximité, les uns rejoignant les Planeurs en vue de l'évacuation, tandis que les autres, dont sa supérieure, préparaient le terrain de façon à retarder les éventuels poursuivants.

Ce fut, au bout d'une heure, la voix de son nouveau mentor qui le délivra de la tâche ingrate :  
>- Pose ça ici et suis-moi, dit-elle derrière lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle rotation.<p>

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, abandonnant avec joie le lourd container qui commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs en plus des bras.

- Prend ton arme, garde-là dans le sac, rajouta-t-elle, avant d'attendre qu'il s'exécute et la rejoigne.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Rien, pour l'instant. Mais c'est le moment de se mettre en position. On a préparé les postes de tirs et quelques charges, au cas où. Prends-ça, fit-elle en lui tendant une petite radio. Ne tire que si je t'en donne l'ordre. En attendant, t'observe et tu te fais pas repérer.  
>- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il alors qu'ils venaient de sortir du Tel'Tak et se dirigeaient vers l'une des habitations, apparemment encore en construction.<br>- Garde ta radio allumée en permanence, parce que quand j'aurai donné l'ordre de rappel, il ne faudra pas être en retard. Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de rester derrière, je me trompe ?  
>- Non, en effet.<br>- Personne n'aimerait que _tu_ restes derrière. Rappelle-toi que tu sais beaucoup trop de choses. Alors, ne te plante pas, parce que, pour être claire, Banet, à la place du commandant, je ne te laisserais pas te faire capturer par les jaffas. Même si on ne peut pas te sortir de là où tu es. Je me fais bien comprendre ?  
>- Oui madame. Je rentre par le transport… ou je ne rentre pas du tout, c'est ça ?<br>- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, confirma-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Voilà ta planque. Cherche la chambre au premier, celle avec une fenêtre sans grillage. Là, je dois aller voir le patron, alors contacte-moi dès que tu es en position.  
>- Entendu, dit-il alors que sa supérieure le quittait déjà.<p>

"_Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser être capturé vivant." Hé. A une époque, j'aurais trouvé ça bien cool. Maintenant, ça le fait un peu moins…_ pensa sombrement le pilote en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Anna avait perdu toute notion du temps, suivant, hypnotisée, les mouvements éternels des vagues autour d'elle, assise sur une chaise longue laissée à disposition des badauds. Elle avait beau avoir une confiance qu'elle jugeait justifiée en les capacités de manipulation et de prévision comportementales de l'I.A., la scientifique n'avait pas pour autant échappé à une certaine anxiété en attendant la réponse du docteur Jackson.

Il avait fallu pour cela le paysage qu'elle ne trouvait qu'en cet endroit particulier de la Cité, à une heure où elle savait pouvoir être toute seule, et profiter de chaque détail de l'environnement. Sans nul soldat venant de terminer son quart, en l'absence de techniciens discutant de leurs familles, loin des autres scientifiques murmurant des paroles obscures destinées à eux-mêmes sur tel obstacle à leurs recherches, elle profitait de cet îlot de tranquillité qu'Atlantis lui avait suggéré.

Le vent marin venait apporter sa touche personnelle au bruit du ressac, tout en rappelant constamment sa présence sur une planète étrangère par l'odeur qu'il transportait avec lui. Elle observait le mouvement des nuages, les infinies irrégularités des vagues avec la même fascination que pour la dense d'une flamme, et ne remarqua pas le doux tintement de son oreillette, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fasse plus insistant, la tirant de sa rêverie.

Après avoir répondu à l'appel de l'archéologue, elle soupira, ressentant un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement qui la troubla alors que, autour d'elle, Atlantis désactivait la chambre sensorielle, aussi grande que son logement.

- Une question, Atlantis, demanda-t-elle après un long silence et s'être assurée d'être seule dans le couloir. S'il ne m'a pas directement indiqué ce qu'il décidait lorsqu'il m'a appelé, c'est pour me tenir sur les nerfs, ou c'est juste un accident ?  
>- Au vu de mes informations concernant le docteur Jackson, il peut effectivement vous laisser délibérément dans une incertitude, toute relative, comme je vous l'ai indiqué, s'attendre à ce que je vous aie informé des préparatifs de départ qu'il a déjà commencé, ou bien, effectivement, avoir simplement commis une erreur de communication. Cependant, s'il s'est avéré être vindicatif à certains moments, il a fallu, à chaque fois, une cause émotionnelle importante. Qui n'est, pour le moment du moins, pas présente dans la situation vous concernant. A moins bien sûr qu'il aie anticipé cette conversation précise pour mieux vous mettre sur la défensive le moment venu…<br>- Oui, enfin, tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, Atlantis. Vous pensez vraiment que le docteur Jackson penserait comme ça ?  
>- Vous seriez surprise du nombre d'individus aptes à le faire.<p>

_En même temps,_ se dit la scientifique, _elle n'a pas tort. Il a bien réussi à arriver là où il est, malgré tous le foutoir politique qu'a dû être le Programme…_

Elle préféra cependant éviter de trop réfléchir aux différentes éventualités, se concentrant davantage sur son avenir immédiat, alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du bureau, dont la porte était ouverte. Ne s'étonnant qu'un instant de l'absence de gardes, elle toqua brièvement sur la paroi à côté de l'ouverture.  
>- Entrez, entrez, lui dit l'archéologue.<p>

S'exécutant, elle vit la pièce dans son ensemble, et remarqua aussitôt le volumineux sac à dos qui reposait sur un mur, près du bureau.

- Docteur Stern, dit-il, je ne sais pas encore dans quoi vous allez m'entrainer exactement, mais, malgré toutes les apparences du piège le plus mal dissimulé de l'Histoire, je vais vous suivre. Mais, à plusieurs conditions.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
>- Atlantis, vous m'écoutez ?<br>- Bien sûr, docteur Jackson, répondit la voix désincarnée. Je suppose que ces conditions vont m'être destinées. Ai-je tort ?  
>- Non, je vais devoir clarifier quelques petites choses avant tout. D'abord, est-ce que vous pourrez rester en contact avec moi ou Anna, durant cette "enquête" ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Très bien. Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Avec elle davantage qu'avec moi, je suppose ?<br>- Encore exact, docteur. Si telle est votre condition, je pourrai n'interagir avec vous que par son intermédiaire.  
>- Je préfère. Pas de vaisseaux, de machines quelconques, et, pas besoin de me mentir, vous avez forcément quelque chose comme ça en réserve, ou bien de quoi en fabriquer ici-même. Je n'en veux pas, point final.<br>- Très bien. Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne comptais pas vous fournir plus d'informations que nécessaire sur mes capacités.  
>- Oui, vous avez déjà effrayé assez de monde comme ça. Ensuite, je garde le droit d'abandonner sur-le-champ si je le décide. Dans ce cas, j'entends que la relation que vous menez avec nous ne change pas. Aucune menace de vous révéler par surprise, de nous chasser, ou autre, pour forcer ma main. D'accord ?<br>- Si vous insistez…  
>- J'insiste.<br>- Parfait. Enfin, si je fais ce que vous me demandez, j'entends à ce que, à mon retour, nous commencions les négociations en vue d'une alliance formelle, sans forcément de partage technologique à la clef.  
>- Non.<br>- Dans ce cas… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.  
>- Vous suivrez quand même ma suggestion.<br>- Vous comptez m'y forcer ? demanda Jackson.  
>- Non. Par contre, cette dernière condition était sans nul doute un test, afin de vérifier si j'allais jusqu'à promettre n'importe quoi, pourvu que vous acceptiez ma demande. Ce qui aurait prouvé à vos yeux qu'un danger clair et extrême vous menacerait, vous et votre espèce, une fois cette association particulière ayant porté ses fruits.<br>- Touché.  
>- Bien entendu, ayant sans peine déterminé les intentions derrière votre question, il va sans dire que vous n'avez aucune réponse claire à cette interrogation particulière et que vous devez tout de même prendre votre décision.<br>- Vous aimez retourner le couteau dans la plaie, grimaça-t-il.  
>- Seulement avec les adversaires habituellement honorables qui commettent une bévue en-deçà de leur niveau habituel. Ce qui est votre cas avec cette question. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte vos conditions, ainsi que l'entière propriété des artefacts auxquels je vous mènerai, et n'émettrai aucune objection à la présence d'une escorte armée que vous alliez sans nul doute vouloir imposer.<br>- Tant que je n'amène pas tout le SGC avec moi.  
>- Cela allait sans dire, docteur Jackson. Mais, vous connaissant, je doute fortement que ce soit le style que vous choisissiez pour une telle opération. Dois-je chercher à obtenir les dossiers et les disponibilités opérationnelles des différentes équipes SG en activité dans la Voie Lactée ?<br>- Pas besoin, j'y ai accès depuis ici.  
>- Je sais.<p>

Un désagréable silence prit possession de la pièce pendant de très longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jackson, soupirant, retire ses lunettes pour les nettoyer brièvement avec un mouchoir avant de se tourner vers Anna.

- Très bien. Puisqu'il semble que notre collaboration soit décidée… j'espère que tout se passera aussi bien que l'on peut l'espérer, docteur Stern… Anna.  
>- Moi de même, docteur Jackson. Encore désolée pour tout ce qui se passe. Si j'avais su…<br>- Oui, et si j'avais su, j'aurais enterré définitivement la Porte après que Jack et les autres fussent partis d'Abydos. Ou bien j'aurais évité de me faire tuer aussi souvent. C'est vrai. Mais ce qui est fait, par définition, est fait. Maintenant, ce qui compte, c'est de voir comment vous allez m'aider à gérer toute cette situation, parce que je crois que j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide que je pourrai trouver… Ce qui est fait est fait, mais vous me mettez quand même dans une situation très délicate.  
>- Déso…<br>- Ne soyez pas désolée, Anna, ça ne sert à rien ! Ayez un peu confiance en vous, et soyez utile. J'aurai besoin de ce que vous savez sur Atlantis, sur les Ori, et probablement autre chose, lorsqu'elle va révéler ses plans. Je peux compter sur vous ?  
>- Entendu.<br>- Excellent. Je nous ai enregistrés pour un départ par le couloir de Portes dans une heure. Je suppose que vous êtes déjà prête ?  
>- Oui, docteur. J'ai préparé quelques ouvr… commença-t-elle à dire, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Oui, je serai prête.<br>- Très bien. Retrouvez-moi dans la salle d'embarquement d'ici trois quarts d'heure. Vu que vous m'accompagnez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire valider vos bagages avec la sécurité. Les avantages de la position, conclut-il avec un léger rictus aigre-doux.  
>- D'accord. Autre chose, docteur ?<br>- Non. Enfin, si. Il faudra vraiment, avant que tout ça soit fini, que vous m'appeliez Daniel.  
>- Je tenterai… docteur, répondit-elle en cachant un petit sourire.<p>

- C'est ce que je vous avais dit, lança Atlantis une fois la scientifique de retour dans ses quartiers.  
>- Oui, oui. Est-ce que vous avez prévu autre chose que je pourrais aimer savoir, avant de partir pour cette mission-piège ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Et ? demanda Anna après quelques secondes d'attente.<br>- Et j'ai prévu des choses, pour reprendre vos termes.  
>- Que vous n'allez pas me dire, c'est ça ? soupira-t-elle.<br>- Je ne peux rien vous cacher, apparemment.  
>- Très drôle, répondit Anna en enfilant la lourde veste qui lui avait été fournie comme à chacun pour d'éventuels déplacements par la Porte.<br>Ajustant celle-ci, elle prit le temps de s'habituer à la masse du vêtement, prévu pour résister aux différentes conditions climatiques qui pouvaient attendre une équipe d'experts appelée à travailler sur un site éloigné de la Cité. Son regard s'attarda sur le holster vide qui était directement intégré à la veste, tandis qu'elle ajustait les plaques de protection insérées entre les couches de polymères tressés.

_Il va probablement me faire porter une arme… Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas… ? Question bête, depuis l'entrainement. Enfin, déjà, on sera accompagnés d'une équipe SG, c'est un plus. Il ne faudrait pas que ma vie dépende de ma précision au tir._

- Sinon, reprit-elle à haute voix. Comment est-ce que nous communiquerons une fois que je serai partie ? Vous allez me donner un système subspatial ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi qui nous permettra de discuter magiquement d'une galaxie à une autre ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, répondit Atlantis. Ce serait par trop… inefficace. Et vous pourriez préférer garder un certain degré de confidentialité quant au contenu de nos entretiens. J'utiliserai en conséquence le même système qu'actuellement.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- J'utilise quelques nanites afin de faire vibrer les os de votre oreille interne, ce qui vous fait entendre exactement ce que je vous envoie sans que quiconque autour de vous ne puisse s'en apercevoir.<br>- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Et ça fonctionne ?  
>- J'utilise ce dispositif depuis que vous êtes revenue dans la pièce. La conclusion est donc positive.<br>- Et… ces nanites peuvent discuter entre deux galaxies ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas ridicule. Il me faudrait pour cela des systèmes de taille millimétrique, au moins. Et ils seraient trop intrusifs, et éventuellement détectables avec le niveau technologique de votre galaxie si je les faisais vous suivre à distance. J'utiliserai pour cela les relais activés par mes agents et bientôt par vous-même, ainsi que par l'intermédiaire de satellites furtifs envoyés au préalable à proximité des planètes sur lesquelles vous vous rendrez. Et, avant toute remarque, un satellite n'est pas, à proprement parler, un vaisseau, donc je ne contreviens pas aux consignes données par le docteur Jackson.<br>- Je vois… Et comment est-ce que je fais pour vous parler sans qu'on m'entende ?  
>- Vous pouvez me parler normalement, ou bien murmurer de façon aussi inaudible que possible votre message.<br>- Vous l'entendrez quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça ?  
>- Non, je surveillerai les mouvements de vos muscles, et en déduirai ce que vous essayez de dire. Le murmure n'est là que pour vous forcer à faire agir ces muscles de façon adéquate, n'ayant pas le temps de vous former à des techniques plus efficaces.<br>- Pas très pratique, ni discret. Vous n'avez rien de mieux pour éviter que je parle toute seule ?  
>- Je pourrais évidemment me connecter directement à votre esprit, mais vous m'avez fait comprendre votre réticence face à cette méthode. Evidemment, si vous changez d'avis, je reste à votre disposition…<p>

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement près de la salle d'embarquement, ce fut pour y retrouver la foule habituellement présente pour le déplacement quotidien utilisant dans chaque sens le couloir de Portes installé et surveillé au fil des ans tant par les forces basées dans la Voie Lactée que dans Pégase. La force de sécurité dédiée spécifiquement à ce qui était considéré comme la plus grande faiblesse tactique de la Cité, potentiel chemin de contournement du colossal bouclier, l'avait laissé passer avec réluctance.

Entrant dans la pièce illuminée par la lumière du jour, elle navigua au milieu des individus et des containers qui allaient traverser le vortex, dans un ordre précis et planifié à l'avance. Lorsque son ordre de passage lui avait été indiqué par les gardes, elle avait compris une partie de leur légère antipathie à son égard, alors que, apparemment, l'archéologue avait usé de son statut pour les mettre, elle et lui, en tête de liste, forçant une réorganisation de celle-ci.

_Il ne veut vraiment pas perdre de temps,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'une voix annonçait par haut-parleur le temps restant avant l'activation de la Porte.

Celle-ci était, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, protégée tant par le bouclier Ancien que par un lourd iris métallique servant de redondance mécanique à un système théoriquement infaillible. Anna avait laissé son regard s'égarer dans les douces fluctuations qui parcouraient le champ de force et fut surprise quand la voix s'éleva à côté d'elle :  
>- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec la sécurité ?<br>- Hein ? Oh, c'est vous. Oui, tout s'est bien passé.  
>- Entendu. Dès que nous serons arrivés sur place, vous me suivez. J'ai fait un résumé de la situation à Sam avant de venir, et elle devrait nous libérer une équipe SG. On devrait rester sur place pendant quelques heures, le temps de faire tous les papiers et de s'équiper, si tout se passe bien.<br>- Si tout se passe bien ?  
>- Oui, si elle peut se séparer d'un groupe avec juste deux heures de préavis. Vu… l'activité actuelle, continua-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur la foule qui les entourait, je doute que ce soit aussi facile. Si on a de la chance, on pourra partir dans la journée. Dernière question : je n'aurai pas besoin de réquisitionner du matériel particulier ? Générateur à naquadah, véhicule ?<br>_Non,_ souffla Atlantis.  
>- Normalement pas, répondit Anna après quelques instants de latence, encore surprise par la présence que l'I.A. avait imposée.<br>- Tant mieux, ça va être déjà assez difficile comme ça, soupira-t-il, alors qu'Anna remarquait pour la première fois le lourd sac à dos qu'il portait. Entièrement militaire et accusant son âge, le sac était apparemment rempli à ras-bord, ne présentant pas d'irrégularité et, de la façon dont l'archéologue le portait, était équilibrée avec une précision qui traduisait la longue expérience de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son d'une alarme venant de la direction de la Porte, et, par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci, à temps pour voir le processus d'activation se terminer.

La lueur du vortex apparut brusquement sur l'ensemble des murs derrière l'artefact multimillénaire, dont la cavité était cachée jusqu'alors à la vue de ses futurs passagers par l'assemblage complexe de métal qui bloquait tout passage.

- Vortex stable, annonça la voix d'un opérateur. Contact établi avec la station Midway. Départ immédiat. Groupe passagers un à vingt, préparez-vous à la traversée, veuilles passer dès la désactivation du bouclier. Merci.

Anna et Jackson se frayèrent rapidement un chemin vers la Porte, dont l'iris s'ouvrait devant eux. La scientifique posa un regard empreint de crainte et de nostalgie sur le paysage autour d'elle, alors que la terrible certitude de ne plus jamais le revoir s'imposait en elle. Commençant à respirer de plus en plus vite, elle se reprit brusquement, et tenta de se calmer d'une profonde inspiration.

Lorsque le champ de force s'évanouit devant ses yeux, elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et marcha résolument en direction du vortex à présent mis à nu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre hésitation.

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux sur le côté pour apercevoir une dernière fois le ciel planétaire avant de se faire engloutir par la surface à l'apparence liquide.

Une éternelle fraction de seconde plus tard, ses sens reprirent contact avec l'univers, le dôme clair de la planète étant brusquement remplacé par le couloir vide et aux formes mécaniques qui était la raison d'être de la station Midway et placé à proximité de celle-ci.

Le couloir n'était rien de plus qu'un cylindre hermétique sur lequel avait été greffé un générateur de gravité artificielle et des réserves d'air. Physiquement séparé de sa station de contrôle et de défense, il était cependant l'une des installations les plus importantes de la Terre, régulièrement déplacé dans les limites offertes par la technologie des Portes. Reliant la Voie Lactée et Pégase de façon sûre et rapide, il offrait aussi bien un lien avec la Cité d'Atlantis qu'une possibilité de fuite si jamais le pire devait arriver dans la galaxie natale de l'Humanité.

Mais Anna ne s'attarda pas sur la structure, son esprit occupé avec sa propre situation et son corps obéissant inconsciemment à la consigne qui était de traverser au plus vite cette bulle d'air séparée du vide intergalactique par une trop mince feuille de métal. En face d'elle, la Porte Lactéenne avait formé le lien vers le SGC, et elle ne perdit pas une seconde, alors que, suivant ses pas, le reste des voyageurs quittant Atlantis faisaient de même et la suivaient.

Une fois de plus, ses perceptions s'effacèrent dans le torrent d'énergie et d'information qui reliait les anneaux, le temps de ressurgir à la surface-même de la Lune, dans une bulle d'air qui, cette fois, n'était même pas maintenue par une feuille de métal, qui, à défaut d'être mince, était au moins visible. Elle s'avança donc vivement vers l'un des petits bus qui attendaient l'arrivée des passagers en provenance de la Cité.

- Docteur Stern ? Docteur Jackson ? demanda une voix venant des véhicules.  
>- Oui, répondit l'archéologue, derrière elle.<br>- Le général Carter m'a envoyé vous récupérer et vous éviter le passage au bureau de sécurité.  
>- C'est aimable de sa part, acquiesça Jackson en dépassant Anna pour se diriger vers le 4x4 à côté duquel se trouvait la femme les ayant interpellés. Vous venez, Anna ?<br>- J'arrive, dit-elle en reprenant son avancée, tandis que, derrière elle, les autres arrivants se dirigeaient vers les bus.

La militaire de petite taille les aida à poser leurs sacs dans le coffre, et les conduisit le long de la piste séparant la Porte de l'une des entrées de la base enterrée. En quelques minutes, le lourd véhicule militaire traversa les tunnels menant à un vaste hangar dans lequel se trouvaient de nombreux engins militaires, aussi bien terrestres qu'aériens et spatiaux.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit leur chauffeur en freinant doucement. Un aide de camp du général va vous prendre en charge.  
>- Merci, capitaine, répondit Jackson en ouvrant la portière pour descendre.<p>

Anna vit son supérieur prendre rapidement son imposant sac à dos, et soulevait le sien avec difficulté, commençant à se contorsionner pour le mettre lorsque la femme s'adressa à elle :  
>- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle.<br>Anna remarqua, l'espace d'un instant, un sentiment de désagrément et d'anxiété percer sur le visage de l'officier, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger à son sujet alors que le sac était soulevé pour lui permettre de le placer sur son dos.  
>- Voilà, veuillez attendre ici, vous serez pris en charge.<br>- Merci, capitaine… ?  
>- … Hasegawa, répondit la femme.<p>

Elle allait poser une question à Jackson lorsque le bruit de chute de lourds objets attira brusquement leur attention à tous deux. Regardant dans la direction vers laquelle l'archéologue s'était tourné, elle chercha rapidement d'où était venu le boucan, alors que des ordres criés emplissaient à présent le hangar.  
>- D'ici trois heures, passez à la cafétéria de l'étage moins vingt. Ca concerne une connaissance d'Atlantis et ce que vous êtes venue faire, chuchota la femme derrière elle.<br>- Hein ? fit-elle en se retournant brusquement.  
>- Ne me posez pas de question, répondit toujours aussi bas l'officier, qui à présent levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit de vous dire.<br>- Elle ? chuchota Anna en retour.  
>- Pas maintenant, lâcha son interlocutrice, mettant fin à la conversation alors qu'elle voyait l'archéologue commencer à se retourner dans leur direction.<p>

- Excusez-moi, reprit l'officier, cette fois-ci à voix haute. Je vais aller leur donner un coup de main. Restez là, et si vous avez un problème…  
>- Téléphones d'urgence, Un-un-un, et j'indique mon problème, compléta Jackson.<br>- J'avais oublié, docteur Jackson. Vous connaissez.  
>- Pour les urgences ? Plutôt, oui…<p>

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ murmura aussi bas que possible Anna, restant inaudible.  
><em>- Apparemment, la chute de plusieurs outils lourds sur un véhicule de combat terrien.<em>  
><em>- Je ne parle pas de ça !<em>  
><em>- De quoi, alors ?<em> demanda Atlantis.  
><em>- Comment ça, "de quoi" ? Vous plaisantez ?<em>  
><em>- Absolument pas, docteur Stern. Cependant, à vous écouter, il s'est passé quelque chose qui aurait dû attirer mon attention, et que je n'ai apparemment pas été en mesure de remarquer. Intéressant développement… Et, en tout cas, bien plus tôt que prévu…<em>

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ continuait à se demander en boucle Anna, alors que l'aide de camp arrivait enfin.

Le répit avait été de courte durée, et s'était vu interrompre par une simple injonction d'Atlantis, qui avait rappelé le trio d'humains dans la salle de briefing principale. Cette décision tenait davantage de l'artifice social que de la nécessité opérationnelle, au vu des capacités de communication démontrées à de multiples reprises par l'I.A.

Cependant, tout artifice qu'il était, ce léger temps de latence entre l'annonce du briefing et son début en propre présentait des avantages que l'I.A. se plaisait à exploiter. En l'occurrence, le trio se voyait offrir la possibilité de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre, Atlantis leur octroyant un temps dont elle-même n'avait pas besoin.

Lentement, Shanti avançait le long d'une coursive anonyme, plongée dans ses pensées. Derrière elle la suivait le pilote, dont il était aisé de ressentir le trouble et l'incertitude. La jeune femme n'avait aucun doute quant à son honnêteté et savait qu'il l'aiderait dans cette épreuve, tout comme il l'avait déjà fait après leur retour de Dakara.

L'appel lancé par l'I.A. avait eu, cependant, ce questionnable avantage de lui donner un problème plus urgent sur lequel s'échiner mentalement, ses souvenirs de la précédente opération lui revenant plus clairement à l'esprit. Ceux d'une embuscade brève, qui, à en croire le briefing initial d'Atlantis, ne serait pas représentatifs de ce vers quoi elle allait se diriger.

Une frappe contre un adversaire désormais sur ses gardes, destinée à le mettre davantage sur la défensive et à le retarder le temps nécessaire pour mener la véritable opération. Celle visant à mettre fin, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à la folie qui s'était emparée d'une espèce autrefois protégée par les Anciens et désormais sous l'égide d'une intelligence paranoïaque.

Arrivant près de la salle où l'attendait métaphoriquement l'omniprésente Atlantis, elle sentit ses sens s'estomper vivement, dans une bouffée d'émotions qu'elle parvenait désormais à reconnaitre, même si elle doutait pouvoir jamais s'y habituer.

_La réunion avait pris du temps à être organisée. Chaque personne avait son agenda, ses responsabilités, et les aléas étaient parfois anticipés avec trop peu d'avances pour être entièrement parés. Mais elle avait finalement réussi à rassembler cette petite troupe._

_Des individus que Làkhesis avait croisé au cours de ses innombrables pérégrinations, éternelle apprentie dans une infinité d'arts et de sciences. Autant d'experts, souvent méconnus en-dehors de leurs cercles de pairs. Cercles auxquels elle savait ne pas appartenir, néophyte qu'elle était dans chacun de leurs domaines. Mais seule cette béotienne les connaissait tous et toutes, avait su prendre et garder contact avec autant d'individus aux compétences si particulières._

_Et, au fil des décennies, les discussions avaient erré, passant du professionnel au personnel pour vagabonder dans des thèmes plus généraux, plus vastes. Jusqu'à arriver à un sujet unique, dont chaque échange se faisait, sans le savoir, l'écho des autres. Il n'avait alors pas fallu longtemps à la femme qui en était le centre pour réaliser les potentialités d'une telle combinaison, et elle avait, avec difficultés, organisé cette rencontre._

_Les visages masculins et féminins formaient pour ses multiples sens une fresque qu'elle seule pouvait, du moins à cet instant, apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ici une capitaine de vaisseau scientifique à peine rentré de mission, là un biologiste émérite, assis près d'une prodige dérangeante de l'écriture. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et se découvraient avec un mélange de curiosité et de distante prudence._

_Elle savait qu'à leur place, elle aurait été tout aussi troublée que chacun d'entre eux, si une ancienne collègue, devenue correspondante de longue date, lui avait demandé de venir pour approfondir la dernière série d'échanges qui les avaient connectés._

_Il était évident qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient, eux-mêmes, osé écrire la conclusion à laquelle chacun et chacune était arrivé indépendamment des autres. Elle l'avait été, au début, et avait failli paniquer lorsque le même raisonnement s'était retrouvé chez d'autres penseurs indépendants. Mais, courrier après courrier, contact après contact, la logique aussi inéluctable que dérangeante de cette terrible conclusion avait finalement prévalu, la décidant à prendre cette initiative._

_A réunir pour la première fois ce groupe, qui n'avait jamais connu sa propre existence jusqu'à l'envoi des invitations. En toute honnêteté, et malgré ses capacités précognitives, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait en déboucher, s'il serait accepté et décidé de faire le prochain pas. Un pas d'autant plus aisé que sa situation personnelle, à l'instar de celle d'autres membres du groupe, l'avait mené plus rapidement que prévu vers l'échéance autour de laquelle tournait l'ensemble du concept né dans autant d'esprits différents._

_Les conséquences, elle les espérait, elle les craignait, mais, lorsque tout était dit, les ignorait. Et c'est pour cela, entre autres, qu'elle avait rassemblé tous ceux présents. Des maitres dans chacun des domaines qu'elle avait étudiés, des personnes qui pourraient pousser les raisonnements au-delà des conclusions actuelles, et prendre une décision, sinon éclairée, du moins réfléchie._

_Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs spécialistes que sa civilisation avait eu l'honneur de porter en son sein, mais ils présentaient ce qu'elle jugeait comme la plus grande des qualités : savoir remettre en question tout ce que l'on avait soi-même appris._

_Ce que chacun ici avait fait en acceptant de pousser la réflexion jusqu'au bout, en écartant les tabous qui habituellement bloquaient la discussion. Ils constituaient l'opportunité la plus grande qui soit de faire changer les choses. Et, quelque fut leur décision, elle s'y tiendrait, et aiderait ces personnes qu'elle avait appris à respecter plus que quiconque._

_Son attention se reporta brusquement sur l'une des invitées, qui allait se mettre à parler, respectant la tradition d'entamer verbalement les échanges avec des inconnus :  
>- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Comme chaque personne ici, il me semble, j'ai été conviée par Làkhesis en vue d'un colloque particulier, fit-elle avant de prononcer les mots qui ouvraient les assemblées depuis des éons. Que Raison et Science guident nos pensées.<em>

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit compte de son omission, et la corrigea aussitôt :  
>- Appelez-moi Adrastée…<em>

_Làkhesis regarda avec appréhension les autres reprendre, à leur tour, les mêmes mots, avant de se présenter eux-mêmes._

_De faire le premier pas._

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un frisson, alors qu'elle ressentait la désagréable impression de commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait pour mieux s'arrêter en plein raisonnement, une pièce cruciale du puzzle lui manquant désespérément. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, elle était désormais encore plus mal à l'aise que quelques instants plus tôt, se sentant métaphoriquement au bord du gouffre, tanguant dangereusement au-dessus d'un vide qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce que qualifier.

Mais son attention immédiate dut basculer sur la salle de briefing dans laquelle ses jambes l'avaient inconsciemment menée, et la peur qui s'installait en elle se voyait refoulée vers l'inconscient, tandis qu'Atlantis activait un projecteur holographique.

- Je viens d'avoir confirmation par mes senseurs distants que les forces adverses se dirigent actuellement vers le lieu prévu pour la confrontation suivante. Plusieurs de leurs appareils ont effectué une reconnaissance préliminaire des différents systèmes où notre flotte aurait fait escale, et ont remonté notre trace jusqu'à cet emplacement.

Pour souligner ses propos, une carte de la région galactique s'afficha et zooma sur un petit groupe de systèmes, dont une série d'entre eux s'illumina, formant un chemin jusqu'à un point précis, qui se colora en vert.

- A cet endroit, j'estime qu'une force plus importante devrait arriver en vue d'une frappe préventive destinée à décapiter la menace que nous faisons planer sur leurs appareils d'attaque. Incessamment sous peu, vous partirez, chacun à bord d'un vaisseau de bataille lourd, pour tendre une embuscade à cette force. En cas de réussite de l'opération, leur réaction logique serait de mettre en pause la progression afin de sécuriser l'espace occupé. Ce qui nous laisserait le temps d'agir ailleurs.  
>- Juste une question, demanda Campbell. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne part qu'avec trois vaisseaux ? Vous êtes si confiante que ça ?<br>- Non, lieutenant Campbell. Mais il est entièrement probable que, une fois sur leurs gardes, les unités adverses soient capables de repérer, voire de brouiller, les communications intensives qui me sont nécessaires pour contrôler à distance des vaisseaux de guerre. Et mes protocoles m'interdisent absolument de diviser ma conscience en entités autonomes capables d'une telle tâche. Les précédents à ce sujet sont suffisamment clairs pour justifier une telle politique. Je serai en mesure de garder un contact permanent avec vous, mais un contrôle purement virtuel est un risque inacceptable dans notre situation. Hagalaz pourrait utiliser une telle faiblesse contre nous.  
>- D'accord, donc c'est <em>pour ça<em> que vous nous avez récupéré, fit Maltez.  
>- Non. Mes raisons sont différentes. Autrement, rien ne m'aurait empêché de recruter plusieurs dizaines d'individus et de multiplier à faible coût mes capacités offensives et logistiques.<br>- Oui… reconnut le chef de l'équipe. Mais, par contre, est-ce que ça veut dire que, quand on va partir pour "discuter" avec Hagalaz, on devra aussi le faire avec des moyens minimaux ?  
>- Effectivement, commandant. Des communications à de telles distances seraient immédiatement repérées et traquées, si jamais il me venait à l'esprit de vouloir assurer le contrôle opérationnel des vaisseaux. Vous serez donc, dans une large part, en autonomie. Je vous fournirai bien sûr une assistance occasionnelle, par l'utilisation de mes bases de données sur les différents vestiges que mes créateurs auront éventuellement laissés, mais je ne serai pas en mesure d'utiliser la totalité de mes moyens, une fois que vous serez sur place.<br>- Perdus derrière les lignes ennemies, en somme, fit Campbell.  
>- En quelque sorte, lieutenant, même si le concept "d'ennemi" est ici bien plus flou que ce que vous pouvez laisser entendre.<br>- Oui, enfin, on va quand même être coincés à un tas de milliards de kilomètres de chez nous sans la moindre couverture. C'est un peu ça que vous nous dites, là, non ?  
>- Vous faites un résumé particulièrement abusif de mes propos. Sauf pour le terme de "milliards de kilomètres" qui, lui, serait plutôt réducteur. Enfin, passons… Certaines difficultés sont en effet à prévoir, mais, étant donné que mes propres intérêts sont en jeu dans cette affaire, vous pouvez être certain, lieutenant, que je vous fournirai le maximum d'assistance. Il serait absurde et non-constructif de ma part que de ne pas vous fournir les outils les plus adaptés pour vous aider à réaliser votre objectif.<br>- Si vous le dites…  
>- Pouvons-nous revenir à la situation actuelle, lieutenant, à moins bien sûr que vous préféreriez laisser réussir l'assaut sur le Petit Nuage de Magellan ?<br>- Continuez, continuez… intervint Shanti. Mais Tom a raison : il nous faudra des clarifications et des réponses très rapidement. Avant le départ pour là-bas, au moins.  
>- Vous en aurez.<br>- Ca fait belle lurette que vous le dites, Atlantis, et on attend toujours. Si vous comptez nous laisser de façon autonome, on a intérêt à savoir exactement dans quoi vous nous avez envoyés.  
>- Je n'ai jamais prévu autre chose, lieutenant Bhosle. Autrement, comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué, j'aurais construit des machines. Mais, pour en revenir au sujet le plus important à l'heure qu'il est, vous allez, cette fois-ci, mener une frappe bien plus complète. Si, lors de l'ouverture, il a été possible de se contenter d'une démonstration de force au travers d'attaques précises, vous n'aurez à présent plus cette liberté d'action. La quantité, la puissance de feu et la préparation des vaisseaux en approche vont vous forcer à utiliser toutes les capacités des navires mis à votre disposition. Qui plus est, plus les pertes adverses seront sévères, plus notre position sera avantageuse par la suite.<br>- Combien est-ce qu'on va tuer de monde, en face ? demanda Shanti.  
>- Je l'ignore, lieutenant, mais ce paramètre est mineur.<br>- Pour vous, Atlantis.  
>- Non, lieutenant. Pour tout le monde. Rappelez-vous que Hagalaz a fait irradier des centaines de mondes, dont certains étaient habités. Ses opérations ont apparemment été ralenties, mais soyez sûre que, si nous ne frappons pas un grand coup, elles recommenceront très rapidement. Nous ne pouvons pas éviter les victimes, à court, moyen et long terme. Juste les réduire et faire preuve de discernement. Comprenez que je choisis de vous utiliser pour effectuer une mission aussi bien diplomatique que militaire. J'aurais largement été en mesure d'entamer ma contre-attaque en faisant sauter plusieurs dizaines de systèmes stellaires habités, suivie d'une attaque de nano-réplicateurs coordonnée à l'échelle de sa galaxie. Je doute que la victoire finale soit alors mienne, mais une telle attaque pourrait paralyser ses moyens pendant une durée suffisamment élevée pour profiter d'autres opportunités éventuelles. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à utiliser une force mesurée, alors notre seule chance de survie tiendra dans la violence d'une guerre totale. Qui n'est pas dans nos moyens. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?<br>- … Oui, souffla Shanti, en serrant les poings.  
>- Parfait. A présent, je vais vous expliquer en détails les capacités particulières dont disposent les vaisseaux que je vais vous confier. Leur utilisation pratique sera rendue aussi intuitive que possible, mais vous devez en connaitre les limitations malgré tout…<p>

Lorsque, un torrent d'informations et d'explications plus tard, Atlantis s'était décidée à terminer le briefing, elle l'avait fait à sa façon habituelle, avec une remarque suivie de trois téléportations vers les vaisseaux choisis.

La jeune femme, une fois de plus prise au dépourvu par le changement brutal de décor, avait dû s'agripper à la chaise voisine pour ne pas tomber. Ses pensées étaient remplies de schémas, valeurs, théories et autres données qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les unes des autres, mais qui, à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à en prendre un peu de distance, semblaient avoir un sens global. Elle ne pouvait pas, malgré l'afflux d'informations, comprendre véritablement ce que l'énorme machinerie autour d'elle faisait, mais avait à présent une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Certains des souvenirs qui lui avaient été insufflés prenaient un sens nouveau, à la lumière de ces éléments particuliers, et elle se concentra sur les parcelles de vies qui lui avaient été offertes, déduisant la raison des gestes et des pensées de l'équipage autour de son _alter ego_. Certaines scènes étaient incomplètes, et elle s'efforça de déterminer les éléments manquants, les puisant le plus souvent dans les autres souvenirs, qui, malgré les différences de contexte, gardaient une certaine similarité.

Une similarité, qui, plus elle y pensait, ne faisait que souligner des différences subtiles, mais bien présentes, qui se faisaient plus marquées à chaque instant qui passait.

Jusqu'à l'instant où, alors même que le vaisseau autour d'elle faisait son entrée en hyperespace, elle posa son regard sur certains des écrans de contrôle, légèrement différents de ceux auxquels elle avait commencé à s'habituer à bord de la frégate. La fréquence des mises à jour, leur précision, les performances souffraient toutes en comparaison de ceux à bord du petit vaisseau, sans pour autant donner une impression d'obsolescence.

Le poste de commande lui apparaissait tout aussi neuf que celui des quelques autres vaisseaux qu'elle avait visité, mais la comparaison avec ceux-ci lui faisait ressentir la même dissonance qu'entre les jeux de souvenirs.

- Atlantis, demanda-t-elle. _Quand_ ont vécu ces personnes ? Celles dont nous avons eu les souvenirs ?  
>- Excellente question, lieutenant Bhosle, lâcha l'I.A. Arrivée plus tôt que prévu, je dois l'admettre, mais qui mérite sa réponse. A présent que vous êtes lancés dans la dernière ligne droite avant le début de votre véritable mission, vous et vos coéquipiers, ce moment est aussi bon qu'un autre pour vous expliquer la véritable teneur de ces souvenirs. Je pense, qu'une fois détaillée l'identité et la vie de ces personnes, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que vous partagiez des fragments de leur existence.<br>Shanti fut prise d'un frisson, alors que son esprit essayait, à toute vitesse, d'interpréter ce que venait de lui dire l'I.A. Elle posa alors les questions qui devait venir, et qu'Atlantis attendait forcément de sa part :  
>- Qui étaient ces personnes, lors de cette assemblée ? Pourquoi… Làkhesis les a réunies ?<p> 


	28. Epilogue : Traumatismes

Dans un coin de son esprit, la jeune femme remarquait, impressionnée, le talent qu'Atlantis pour arranger un timing parfait lors de ses actions. Entre le temps pris pour expliquer l'avenir qu'elle réservait à l'équipe et les premières réactions de celle-ci, l'I.A. s'était débrouillée pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de trop s'attarder sur les véritables questions qui commençaient à occuper ses pensées, pour en être aussitôt chassées.

Shanti savait que, une fois cette opération terminée, l'I.A. serait probablement ouverte à leurs interrogations, mais elle aurait, en attendant, à les mettre de côté alors que le trio de vaisseaux s'apprêtait à frapper un coup majeur dans les forces dominées par Hagalaz. Faisant les cent pas à l'intérieur de la salle de commandement, désormais totalement opérationnelle, elle ne savait pas quoi penser pour occuper les quelques secondes la séparant de l'objectif fixé par Atlantis.

Son train de pensées fut brusquement coupé lorsqu'un avertisseur la prévint de l'imminence du retour en espace normal, et son attention se fixa sur les flux de données en provenance du mastodonte autour d'elle.

_- Ici Atlantis,_ intervint silencieusement l'I.A. _Je vais diriger le combat autant que possible, mais restez sur vos gardes et soyez prêts à prendre le contrôle des vaisseaux sans préavis, si j'en étais empêchée. Sortie d'hyperespace… maintenant._

Les écrans à proximité s'illuminèrent instantanément, affichant simultanément les informations obtenues par chacun des innombrables senseurs montés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des coques, alors qu'elle sentait le vaisseau changer de cap avant même la fermeture de la fenêtre de sortie. D'une simple pensée, elle était à présent au cœur du système de contrôle, qui lui faisait ressentir ce que le vaisseau découvrait à chaque nanoseconde, et la présence des appareils adverses, à plusieurs minutes-lumière de là, illuminait ses nouveaux sens.

Certains des engins étaient similaires à ceux qu'elle avait croisé à trois reprises déjà, alors qu'à proximité croisaient d'autres vaisseaux, plus massifs, renvoyant aux capteurs des indications contradictoires et présentaient chacun un profil qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir assimiler avec sa faible expérience et sa vision ô combien restreinte de l'univers. Les capteurs témoignaient de navires aux formes mouvantes, tant dans ce qui leur servait de coque que dans leur champ de protection, identifié par Atlantis comme une série d'aberrations gravitationnelles. Ca et là, des pics dans les signaux renvoyés étaient interprétés par l'I.A. comme autant d'armements et de détecteurs, qui se voyaient aussitôt affublés d'un étiquetage codifié et normalisé, les hypothèses quant à leurs fonctions et caractéristiques s'affichant un instant plus tard.

C'était un peu trop pour Shanti, qui surprit ses nouveaux neurones améliorés à travailler frénétiquement au traitement de ces données, et décida spontanément de déléguer à Atlantis le tri d'une partie des informations, afin que ne lui parviennent que les probabilités raisonnables. Elle fut vaguement surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait sélectionné cette option, et de la précision de ses instructions quand aux caractéristiques du filtre. Fugitivement, elle envisagea l'avenir après la défaite des Arachnides, et entrevit un syndrome nettement plus préoccupant que celui du survivant.

Ses cibles, quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, se mirent à bouger, réagissant enfin à l'arrivée des trois vaisseaux de guerre Anciens. Les plus imposants appareils commencèrent à suivre une trajectoire d'interception, alors que les autres semblaient s'éloigner légèrement, tous arborant des signatures plus visibles, témoignant de l'activation de nombreux systèmes supplémentaires.

En parallèle, Shanti vit, autour d'elle, le vaisseau terminer la transition entre le déplacement et le combat, chacun de ses canons et écrans de protection achevant son cycle de charge. Retenant un frisson, elle fut prise d'une soudaine terreur, alors que, comme pour chacun des autres systèmes, les armes lui donnèrent un bref rappel de leurs capacités. Un rappel qui venait se superposer aux souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer, aussi bien les siens propres que ceux insufflés par Atlantis.

Elle avait vu, à suffisamment de reprises, l'efficacité de ce avec quoi ce vaisseau allait attaquer, et Tsippora avait eu, trop souvent, l'occasion d'assister à ces effets en-dehors du simple affichage tactique.

_Comme nombre de jeunes officiers avant elle, la première confrontation entre la théorie et la réalité était une expérience mémorable. Peu agréable, mais, aux dires de ses supérieurs et ainés, nécessaire. Elle venait de terminer son cursus et avait été affectée à l'un de ces destroyers francs-tireurs, vaisseaux qui, à en croire leurs équipages, menaient la seule véritable action offensive de cette guerre. Rapides et bien armés, ils tenaient l'ennemi Wraith sur le qui-vive et détournaient une partie de ses moyens militaires en menant constamment des raids de guérilla, détruisant des installations inoccupées ou mal défendues._

_Une mission dangereuse, mais qui l'avait plus attirée que les interminables patrouilles dans les systèmes centraux. Elle avait découvert rapidement que, malgré les capacités de précognition dont elle faisait preuve, le stress, l'excitation et la peur étaient présentes au quotidien, se mêlant à l'incertitude et la renforçant pour en faire un mélange d'émotions qu'elle avait découvert au fil des années-lumière._

_Quelques heures plus tôt, le branle-bas de combat avait été diffusé dans l'ensemble du réseau neuronal de l'équipage, alors que le capitaine avait décidé de traquer un groupe de Ruches endommagées au retour du front. Comme les plus sensibles des membres de l'équipage, elle avait pressenti certains des mouvements du vaisseau adverse, et tentait d'anticiper les décisions immédiates de ses supérieurs, qui eux-mêmes, travaillaient dans ce mélange d'anticipation, d'entrainement et de précognition. L'équipage travaillait ainsi dans une structure qui restait opaque aux espèces dont la vision du temps était restée primitivement linéaire._

_Mais elle n'était pas pour autant capable de tout prévoir, et l'assaut, bref et infiniment brutal sur la cible l'avait quelque peu prise au dépourvu. Avec un intérêt clinique pour la chose, elle avait observé la série de dards foncer vers la coque organique et l'embraser dans un spectacle à jamais ancré dans ses souvenirs._

_Puis l'ordre était venu. Avec un groupe constitué d'officiers et de troupes entrainées, elle avait reçu la consigne d'aller à bord de l'épave incandescente pour faire la liste de ce qui pouvait y être récupéré. Une mission à laquelle ses cours ne l'avaient pas formé, ayant imaginé les batailles comme autant d'évènements indépendants, relativement propres._

_Une vision contraire à la réalité du petit vaisseau qui constituait son nouveau foyer, et dont l'isolement le forçait à collecter aussi souvent que possible des matériaux et produits avancés afin d'alléger le travail de la fonderie moléculaire de bord._

_Entourée d'un champ de force maintenant une atmosphère et une température constante, elle avait accompagné le reste de la petite équipe à l'intérieur du colosse ennemi._

_Et avait vu le charnier._

Préférant ignorer les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, Shanti s'attarda sur l'affrontement qui débutait, symbolisé par le mouvement des nombreuses icônes associées aux vaisseaux et à leurs caractéristiques. Elle vit, l'espace d'un instant, un détail qui attira son attention et la troubla au point d'interroger Atlantis à son sujet.

_- Vous n'avez pas activé les drones ?_ demanda-t-elle par son lien.

_- Non. Si les autres armes sont moins efficaces, elles permettent de maintenir un certain niveau de doute quant à votre affiliation. Je ne peux pas me permettre de donner à Hagalaz la certitude que je suis devenue un obstacle, pas tant que ma séniorité et mon ascendant en termes d'autorité théorique la poussent à me laisser de côté._

_- Elle vous attaquerait, sinon ?_ fit Shanti.

_- Ce serait très probable. Et elle serait en mesure de me détruire, ainsi que l'ensemble de vos semblables présents à proximité. Puis, par l'analyse des débris, remonterait probablement leur trace jusqu'à votre galaxie, entrainant une frappe préventive face aux alliés de son ex-ennemie,_ répondit l'I.A.

_- Mais, elle ne se doute pas que c'est vous ? Elle ne va pas reconnaitre nos vaisseaux ?_

_- Pas forcément. J'ai procédé à de nombreux changements, tant intérieurs qu'extérieurs, sur ceux-ci. Ils devraient être suffisants pour insuffler un doute raisonnable dans l'esprit de notre adversaire. Et celle-ci ne pourra pas s'opposer à une Entité de mon niveau sans preuve irréfutable de ma "trahison". L'utilisation de drones suffirait probablement, de ce point de vue, d'où mon refus de les employer sans la certitude absolue que leur présence ne puisse être rapportée._

_- … D'accord. On pourra quand même gagner ?_

_- C'est ce que j'ai prévu, lieutenant. Je n'envoie personne à la mort sans raison, et je ne compte pas commencer avec votre équipe._

Acquiesçant, elle posa son regard sur l'un des écrans, qui affichait désormais les premiers tirs quittant la coque de son vaisseau. Expulsées de tourelles aux tailles diverses, les orbes bleues s'étaient vues catapultées à des vitesses relativistes, alors même que les canons principaux attendaient d'arriver à portée optimale.

Les projectiles d'énergie pure n'étaient, elle le savait, qu'une diversion destinée à mettre les vaisseaux adverses sur leurs gardes et à prendre l'initiative dans ce combat. Leurs cibles commençaient immédiatement à réagir, changeant de vecteur d'approche pour éviter les projectiles flamboyants.

Sans surprise, la vingtaine de vaisseaux adverses se repositionna à l'abri de l'attaque initiale, confirmant ce faisant leurs capacités de détection et une partie de leur manœuvrabilité. Au même instant, la jeune femme vit, sur les senseurs, le départ de plusieurs projectiles, qui, à en croire leurs profils, étaient sur le point d'ouvrir des fenêtres hyperspatiales. Shanti, poussée par les souvenirs de son ultime mission pour le SGC, déglutit brusquement, alors que son vaisseau ne semblait pas tenter la moindre manœuvre d'évitement.

_- Atlantis,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il faut changer de cap, tout de suite ! C'est ce qui a détruit le… Oh._

Son avertissement avait été interrompu par le saut des missiles ennemis, qui s'était interrompu très brutalement à quelques centaines de kilomètres de son propre navire, plusieurs fenêtres de sorties instables se formant sans le moindre avertissement. Seule une poignée des projectiles avait eu la chance de survivre à la réinsertion dans l'espace conventionnel, pour se voir aussitôt cibler et détruire par les armes des trois vaisseaux.

_- Aucune stratégie défensive n'est valable sans interdicteurs hyperspatiaux, aussi courte que soit leur portée efficace,_ répondit l'I.A. _Et mes créateurs étaient… dramatiquement… portés sur les stratégies défensives._

_- D'accord…Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?_

_- Continuer à en apprendre sur leurs capacités opérationnelles, avant de les détruire à distance de sécurité._

_- …_

Silencieusement, elle reprit son observation du lent ballet qui occupait désormais les deux groupes de vaisseaux, les tirs échangés se perdant dans l'infini alors que, progressivement, la distance entre les deux flottes se réduisait. Son attention se reporta alors sur les caméras extérieures, qui affichaient des images de la superstructure complexe recouvrant la coque du navire de guerre, illuminée à intervalles réguliers par les décharges des armes à énergie.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle coupa temporairement la connexion avec le vaisseau, et soupira.

_- Elle joue avec eux. Elle se renseigne, puis elle va les massacrer. C'est rien de plus qu'un jeu. Des pions adverses à détruire. Et nous, on reste là, à regarder… C'est la même chose, on est juste peints de sa couleur à elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Si elle dit vrai, il faut qu'on accepte de jouer son jeu. Même pas pour nous. Pour tout le monde…_

- Commandant, souffla-t-elle. Vous m'entendez ?  
>- Oui, répondit la voix de l'officier. Vous vous en sortez, lieutenant ?<br>- Comme pour n'importe qui venant d'entendre ce qu'elle a concocté pour nous et le reste de la galaxie… dit-elle. C'est pas un bluff, hein ? Vous pensez qu'on est vraiment partis pour ça ?  
>- Probable. En même temps, ne me dites pas que son ambition vous étonne ? Elle nous envoyait déjà gagner une guerre intergalactique à trois, avec un chewing-gum et deux bouts de ficelle, alors, ça ou autre chose…<br>- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez prendre ça aussi facilement ? On est coincés avec elle ! Définitivement !  
>- Plus ou moins, répondit-il. Et puis, on devrait avoir un peu plus les mains libres pour la suite. On aura peut-être même le temps de faire du tourisme, plaisanta-t-il.<br>- Pardon ? fit Shanti.  
>- Ecoutez, reprit-il, le ton cette fois-ci sérieux. Oui, c'est exactement ce que vous dites, on est coincés pour un foutu bout de temps avec elle. Mais, soyez honnête, ses raisons sont à peu près acceptables. Et le marché n'est pas trop mauvais pour nous, vous le savez bien…<br>- Peut-être, mais…  
>- On s'en sort bien mieux que je le craignais, lieutenant. Largement mieux. On sera peut-être occupés sacrément longtemps avec ce qu'elle veut de nous, mais on pourra rentrer chez nous. Avec elle qui nous soutient, avec notre mission, ils nous laisseront rentrer, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ils n'auront pas le choix. C'est pour eux qu'on va bosser. Pour tout le monde.<br>- … Je sais.  
>- Alors arrêtez votre déprime, et comportez-vous en officier, lieutenant Bhosle ! Vous n'êtes peut-être plus un officier du SGC, mais vous êtes membre de mon équipe, et je n'accepte pas ce genre d'attitude, c'est clair ? On va expliquer à ce tas de boulons ce qu'on pense de ses vaisseaux à la noix, d'une façon ou d'une autre, puis on va se tirer et rentrer. N'importe quelle équipe SG a déjà vu cent fois pire, alors vous n'allez pas me faire un drame parce que c'est un <em>autre<em> tas de boulons qui nous paie plutôt que le général Carter !  
>- On est payés, maintenant ? demanda Shanti, retenant un mince sourire.<br>- Bonne question. Il faudra qu'on demande ça une fois ce foutoir terminé. Mais maintenant, on arrête de discuter, et vous reprenez votre poste, lieutenant. Vous vous souvenez de P8H-451 ? La planète que ces petits gars se sont amusés à atomiser ?  
>- Oui, répondit-elle, se rappelant sa première mission dans l'équipe.<br>- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous en dire plus ?  
>- Non.<br>- Parfait. Je compte sur vous si ça merde, Shanti.  
>- … A vos ordres, dit-elle, juste avant que son supérieur ne coupe la communication.<p>

Quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle Anna tournait son regard, il n'y avait que du béton et de l'acier, matériaux éclairés par des lumières artificielles et mornes. Le contraste avec la Cité ancienne était éclatant alors qu'elle suivait passivement l'archéologue, l'esprit occupé par trop de questions pour véritablement s'attarder sur les problèmes d'esthétique.

Autour d'elle les habitants, temporaires comme permanents, de l'installation sélénite vaquaient à leurs occupations, certains se retournant brusquement en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme qu'elle accompagnait. Leur trajet avait duré plusieurs longues minutes, empruntant un nombre considérable de couloirs et d'ascenseurs formant ce dédale qu'était le SGC.

_- D'abord Atlantis, puis ça…,_ se dit-elle en repensant à sa très brève conversation. _Et elle qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Comme pendant la tempête… est-ce que ça pourrait être la même… ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi venir_me _voir, moi ? Pourquoi pas Jackson, Weir, ou Carter elle-même ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tout ça se mette à tourner autour de moi ? Il y a forcément une raison, Anna. Il faut la trouver… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus qu'eux ? Je n'ai pas le dixième de leur autorité, de leur réputation, de leur expérience. Je peux me faire arrêter n'importe quand, et personne ne me défendra. Tout ce que je sais, d'autres le savent. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour ce qu'Atlantis m'a appris, mais même comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me l'a appris à_moi _en particulier ? Il faut absolument que je comprenne…_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque, par réflexe, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Jackson et l'officier les guidant s'immobiliser.  
>- Nous y sommes, docteur Jackson. Le général Carter vous attend dans son bureau.<br>- Merci, répondit-il. Anna ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que l'archéologue toquait à la lourde porte en bois, élégamment anachronique. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit, pour révéler la silhouette de la personne en charge de l'ensemble de la base. Prenant quelques instants pour détailler du regard celle qui était, au même titre que Jackson, l'une des légendes du Programme, Anna avança vers elle. Elle les suivit dans le bureau alors que la porte de celui-ci se fermait automatiquement derrière le petit groupe, et fixa son regard quelques instants sur la femme qui, malgré son poste administratif, faisait des efforts visibles pour rester dans une forme parfaite. La scientifique, soudainement, n'eut aucun doute que, si besoin était, l'officier devant elle serait prête à retourner au combat, et ne serait pas un adversaire à sous-estimer.  
>- Alors, Daniel, fit Carter, enfin de retour à la maison ?<br>- De passage seulement, corrigea-t-il. J'ai eu quelques semaines… chargées, et Anna, ici présente, m'a présenté une opportunité intéressante.  
>- Docteur Stern, dit l'officier en se tournant vers elle. J'ai entendu parler de vos "mésaventures". Il faudra que je vous raconte nos expériences avec ces Entités. Daniel, tu ne lui en as pas encore parlé, rassure-moi ?<br>- Pas encore, Sam. Autant ne pas la traumatiser tout de suite.  
>- Atlantis semble coopérer pour le moment, tenta Anna.<br>- Oui, répondit Carter, dont les légères rides apparaissant sur le front et autour de la bouche, moins que les signes du temps passé depuis ses années sur le terrain, étaient les témoins d'innombrables heures de réflexion et de mines sévères. C'est exactement ça : "pour le moment". Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là, tous les deux.  
>- Non, admit l'archéologue. Enfin, pas entièrement. Atlantis a décidé de nous offrir un cadeau en gage de bonne foi, et je vais voir ce que c'est.<br>- Des artefacts Ori, hein ? Docteur Stern, vous avez été ajoutée à la liste des personnes autorisées, mais qu'est-ce que vous savez d'eux, exactement ?  
>- Assez pour savoir que je ne toucherai à rien sans un ordre direct du docteur Jackson. Il m'a expliqué certains… dangers présents. Et Atlantis semble être de son avis.<br>- Nous sommes d'accord, docteur. Sincèrement, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à gérer une invasion parce que _quelqu'un_ a appuyé sur le mauvais bouton. Daniel et Jack ont suffisamment provoqué de catastrophes comme ça…  
>- Ainsi qu'une certaine astrophysicienne de mes connaissances, lâcha Daniel en levant innocemment les yeux au plafond.<br>- Je croyais qu'on n'en parlerait plus, Daniel…  
>- A qui la faute si je me suis retrouvé dans un vaisseau réplicateur à me faire torturer quelques heures avant que vous le fassiez sauter ?<br>- Ca arrive à tout le monde ? tenta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
>- Voilà. Pas qu'à moi et à Jack, on est d'accord ?<p>

Anna faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, suivant l'échange, et haussa les sourcils lorsque, simultanément, le civil et la militaire laissèrent s'échapper un large sourire, contrastant avec les fugaces messages non-verbaux qu'ils semblaient s'échanger. Elle percevait de temps à autre des indices fugitifs d'un second niveau de conversation – brefs regards amusés, subtils tressaillements du coin des lèvres – l'amenant à suspecter que le ton en apparence informel de l'échange demeurait cependant en partie contraint, joué à l'intention de l'intruse qu'elle était, et elle s'interrogea sur le nombre de subtilités qui lui échappaient.

- Comment va Rodney ? demanda Carter quelques secondes plus tard.  
>- Il râle parce qu'il n'a plus le temps de partir faire sauter des planètes. Ou parce qu'il n'a pas assez de café, ou parce qu'Atlantis n'est pas suffisamment ébahie devant son esprit manifestement supérieur. Rien de neuf, donc.<br>- Un bon point pour l'I.A. Pour revenir aux artefacts, j'ai vu ce que je pouvais faire. Vous devriez avoir une équipe SG de disponible d'ici quelques heures.  
>Elle sortit d'un tiroir un petit dossier, qu'elle tendit à Daniel.<br>- SG-17. C'est une équipe de reco stratégique. Ils sont habitués aux missions de longue durée et ont escorté quelques ambassadeurs et VIP il y a deux ans. Je n'ai rien de mieux avec aussi peu de temps.  
>- Ca devrait aller, fit Jackson. On ne part pas dans une mission de combat, normalement.<br>- C'est ce que tu disais pour toutes ces fois avec Vala.  
>- Je m'en suis sorti !<br>- Oui, et moi et Jack, on a fait des heures sup' pour régler les conséquences diplomatiques.  
>- Comme si c'était un problème…<br>- Quand même. Enfin, j'ai fait faire quelques recherches sur la planète que vous m'avez indiquée comme site de fouilles…  
>- Pardon ? demanda Jackson. Je n'ai pas envoyé de coordonnées.<br>- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que j'ai reçu un second message indiquant où vous alliez aller, avec l'équipe.  
>- Anna ? demanda l'archéologue.<br>- Je n'ai rien envoyé non plus. Je n'ai pas, de toute façon, les autorisations pour ça.

_J'ai envoyé quelques informations complémentaires au général Carter,_ intervint Atlantis dans ce qui semblait à Anna être une voix basse. _Cela me semblait être le plus approprié pour vous faire bénéficier de préparatifs convenables, au vu de la réputation du docteur Jackson pour l'improvisation._

- Sans doute Atlantis, continua la scientifique en faisant un imperceptible acquiescement en direction de Jackson. Après tout, c'est la seule autre… personne à être au courant.  
>- Elle a à ce point accès à nos systèmes de communication ? s'effraya Carter.<br>- Elle a des caméras, des micros et des contrôles environnementaux absolus dans la Cité, répondit Jackson, avant de rajouter, jugeant la précision utile, et elle est intelligente. Elle peut trouver tous nos mots de passe si elle veut.  
>- On parlera de ça plus tard, Daniel, répondit Carter en fixant quelques instants son regard sur Anna. En tout cas, il y a un petit problème : la planète en question appartient à une corporation basée sur Hébrida. Leurs règlements imposent une autorisation officielle pour faire des fouilles sur place, donc j'ai fait le nécessaire pour prendre rendez-vous avec un de leurs cadres supérieurs. Les détails sont dans le dossier.<br>- D'accord, merci.  
>- C'est juste qu'on aimerait tous éviter l'incident diplomatique dans les deux jours après ton arrivée. Autrement, je connais un ou deux bureaucrates qui pourraient finir par faire le lien.<br>- Et ils ne sont pas tous comme Woolsey, je présume.  
>- Non, vraiment pas.<br>- Logique. Sinon, comment vous vous en sortez, ici, avec les Jaffa ?

Le sourire de Carter s'effaça instantanément.  
>- Mal, pour être honnête. Tout ce foutoir dans le Nuage de Magellan a sacrément secoué la fourmilière. Presque tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.<br>Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Anna, tentant de la jauger.  
>- C'est bon, Sam, fit Jackson. Vu ce qu'elle sait déjà, on peut bien la laisser…<br>- Non. Désolée, docteur Stern, mais je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser.  
>Elle acquiesça, et Carter continua :<br>- Merci. Un de mes aides vous indiquera la chambre qui vous a été attribuée pendant votre séjour ici. Daniel, tu pourras l'appeler dès qu'on en aura fini ici.

Les deux amis regardèrent Anna quitter le bureau, puis, une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Carter reprit :  
>- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.<br>- Bienvenue au club, répondit Jackson. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Atlantis la manipule complètement, et elle s'en rend très bien compte. Mais quelque soit son plan, il nous implique et on évite d'être des obstacles.  
>- Le plan de qui ? Le docteur Stern ou Atlantis ?<br>- S'il te plait, Sam ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Anna est capable de monter des plans qui nous inquiéteraient ? C'est une universitaire, pas spécialement intéressée par le travail de terrain. La seule chose qui l'a mise là où elle est maintenant, c'est qu'elle travaillait sur le mauvais dossier au mauvais moment et qu'Atlantis s'est prise d'intérêt pour elle. Si elle joue bien ses cartes, et que l'I.A. ne nous trahit pas plus que de nécessaire, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir et bosser à plein temps sur les Ori, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un hasard. Un coup de chance.  
>- Ne sous-estime pas la chance, Daniel. Regarde où elle nous a amenés, tous les deux.<br>- Oui, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je disais : c'est d'Atlantis dont il faut se méfier. Anna… le docteur Stern, elle est davantage son intermédiaire. Je vais la surveiller, bien sûr, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment connu les intrigues et les manipulations en-dehors de ce qui se passe entre les différents projets de recherche là-bas. Tu la lâcherais dans les bureaux de l'Administration, ou chez Jack, et elle se ferait détruire avant la fin de la semaine.  
>- Tant que tu sais dans quoi tu te lances… conclut Carter.<br>- Sinon, la situation de ton côté ? Les Jaffa ?  
>- La guerre n'est plus qu'une question de jours… de semaines, au mieux. A moins que Bra'tac réussisse à neutraliser Gerak et ses amis, mais personne n'y croit ici. J'ai des équipes SG envoyées un peu partout pour préparer le terrain, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te donner un meilleur groupe que SG-17.<br>- Ca devrait aller, normalement.  
>- Normalement. Mais la situation n'est <em>pas<em> normale. Si les Jaffa apprennent que tu es loin d'une de nos bases, ils voudront te capturer. Au mieux. Je préférerais vraiment ne pas avoir à dire à Jack qu'il doit négocier pour te récupérer.  
>- Et Teal'c ? Est-ce qu'il peut faire quelque chose ?<br>- Pas vraiment. Il a toujours quelques contacts, mais il n'y a que Bra'tac qui ne l'ait pas mis à l'écart, depuis qu'il est devenu notre ambassadeur. J'espère juste qu'il saura se mettre à l'abri quand toute cette affaire va nous sauter à la figure.  
>- On l'espère tous, souffla Jackson, en repensant au Jaffa qui, au fil des ans, était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis et l'une des très rares personnes à qui il vouait une confiance aveugle.<p>

Anna avait haussé les épaules en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle, et avait pris le badge d'identification que lui avait tendu l'un des officiers présents dans l'antichambre du bureau de Carter.

S'approchant de l'un des ascenseurs, elle inséra la petite carte, et aussitôt la cabine s'ouvrit devant elle, dans laquelle elle trouva le panneau de commande partiellement illuminé. Son regard se posa sur les quelques boutons éclairés, indiquant les étages auxquels elle pouvait se rendre.

_Tiens donc,_ se dit-elle en voyant le bouton correspondant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, _niveau moins vingt. Quelqu'un est bien renseigné… Enfin, pas étonnant, s'ils peuvent être invisibles pour Atlantis._  
>Elle appuya dessus et lâcha un léger soupir alors que les portes se refermaient devant elle.<p>

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle avançait à nouveau dans des couloirs tout aussi fonctionnels et peu accueillants que ceux du niveau principal qu'elle venait de quitter. Près de l'ascenseur, elle trouva un pupitre de communication semblable à ceux qu'elle avait connu lors de son premier séjour au SGC, avant son départ initial vers Atlantis. Y glissant le badge, Anna vit s'afficher une série d'options, parmi lesquelles elle sélectionna une carte. Aussitôt, un plan apparut à l'écran, et lui indiqua l'emplacement de sa chambre, ainsi que des quelques points d'intérêts de l'étage, dont un seul retint véritablement son attention.

_La cafétéria… Encore deux heures et demie, donc, et je vais voir qui vous êtes… Très bien,_ se dit-elle en reprenant son chemin pour se rendre vers le minuscule logement qui lui avait apparemment été assigné.

Le trouvant rapidement, elle posa son sac près d'une table métallique qui ne se faisait remarquer que par sa simplicité et son classicisme, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit tout aussi primaire. S'allongeant sur celui-ci, Anna déposa le badge sur la table de nuit voisine et laissa ses pensées dériver pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où son oreillette l'avertit d'un appel entrant.

- Anna ? demanda la voix de Jackson.  
>- Docteur Jackson ?<br>- Retrouvez-moi avec vos affaires devant l'entrepôt 21, étage moins douze. J'ai fait mettre à jour votre badge. Venez avec vos affaires.  
>- D'accord, j'arrive.<p>

S'étirant les bras, elle renonça au confort relatif qu'offrait le matelas, et se leva, avant de prendre d'un geste le sac à dos.  
>- Et c'est reparti, murmura-t-elle.<p>

Pendant quelques instants, il avait semblé à Van'Tet que tout mouvement s'était figé autour de lui, à l'exception du nuage de débris qui terminait de se disperser. Les mercenaires autour de lui attendaient les ordres de Suessi, les silhouettes éloignées des jaffas s'étaient arrêtées en entendant l'explosion, et il faisait son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Sa situation était plus précaire que jamais, et, si jamais l'on venait à se douter de sa participation au fiasco, il n'aurait que le temps d'être surpris avant d'être tué par l'une des armes désormais brandies.

Fixant son regard sur un fragment de coque qui descendait lentement vers le sol rocailleux, il se surprit à ressentir chacun des battements de son cœur comme si aucun autre son ne venait les assourdir.

L'instant d'après, il lui vint à l'esprit que, effectivement, le silence s'était fait sur l'ensemble du chantier, drapant celui-ci d'un sentiment de calme parfait. Que le nuage incandescent venait déchirer.

Un autre battement de son muscle cardiaque, et le bloc qui avait quelques secondes plus tôt fait partie de la pyramide du vaisseau était désormais à mi-chemin de sa destination finale.

_Rester avec eux. La folle me tuera si je fais quoi que ce soit._

A nouveau, le grondement sourd dans sa poitrine, et les premiers débris venaient percuter les rochers, projetés légèrement plus vite que la lourde masse de blindage.

_Survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit capturés. Trouver le chef de la garnison, savoir dans quel camp il est. Rentrer à la capitale ou envoyer un message. Contacter Bra'tac._

Un ultime son furtif, qui contrasta par sa faiblesse avec l'impact ravageur de plusieurs dizaines de tonnes de métaux sur une surface qui n'avait pas connu de telle agression depuis les temps géologiques. Instinctivement, avant même que le vacarme de l'impact n'atteigne ses oreilles, l'espion sut la même chose que chaque humain et jaffa présent sur le site.

Il était temps d'agir.

- On bouge ! fit Suessi, en se retenant de parler trop fort alors que le grondement de l'impact l'atteignait enfin. Vos armes sous les vêtements. Allez !

Le jaffa n'hésita pas un seul instant, et imita le reste du groupe en suivant, l'arme prête à tirer, celle qui venait d'abandonner toute prétention, quittant sa précédente attitude de prisonnière aussi aisément qu'elle l'avait adopté plus tôt, pour redevenir la mercenaire qu'il commençait à connaitre.

Alors que son corps suivait, par réflexe, les mouvements de la chef de groupe, il remarqua, avec un détachement qui l'aurait étonné s'il avait eu le temps de s'attarder dessus, que celle-ci rayonnait d'une aura de danger qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez elle. A l'instar de ses subordonnés, elle gardait, dans une posture inadaptée à son pas de course actuel, son imposante arme sous le tissu de piètre qualité qui constituait le semblant d'uniforme des prisonniers.

Sans un mot de plus, elle les guida vers un amoncellement rocheux trop escarpé pour abriter des patrouilles régulières, et qu'il supposa être le point de rendez-vous où les attendrait le transport. Ses réflexes laissant progressivement le pas à une réflexion plus pesée, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à faire un point rapide sur la situation dans le reste du chantier, qu'ils allaient bientôt retraverser.

Tout comme son groupe, les jaffas de la garnison étaient à présent en proie à une agitation générale, les ordres criés à la volée, tandis que les forces les plus éloignées lui semblaient revenir vers le site de l'explosion.

Brusquement, son attention fut ramenée à son environnement immédiat, lorsque la voix de Suessi perça la confusion ambiante et s'adressa à lui :  
>- Comme si ça suffisait pas… Van', une patrouille devant. Baratine-les.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise ?  
>- J'en sais rien, n'importe quoi. Attire leur attention.<p>

_Facile à dire… Elle va me faire tuer, voilà ce qui va arriver…_

Au moment où il fixa son regard sur l'escouade de jaffas qu'elle avait désigné, il vit ceux-ci s'arrêter brusquement, pour se tourner en direction du petit groupe. Se retournant brièvement, il vit que le reste des mercenaires avait ralenti le pas, le laissant gagner du terrain.

_Les occuper. Ou leur transmettre un message. S'il y a un officier, peut-être que je pourrais…_

Au pas de course, il réduisit la distance le séparant des gardes, prenant soin de maintenir sa lance pointée vers le ciel, tandis que les leurs étaient à moitié baissées, prêtes à être dirigées sur lui.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, avec ces prisonniers ? lui demanda le plus vieux des jaffas.  
>- Là-bas, répondit-il en pointant le terrain rocheux derrière eux, avant d'avoir une longue hésitation, ne sachant plus quoi dire. C'est… pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas.<br>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se vit-il répondre.  
>- Ils pourraient essayer de fuir, avec tout ça, dit-il, sans assurance, au bord de la panique alors qu'il était assailli d'idées contradictoires sur la marche à suivre. Hésitant entre leur dire de donner l'alerte, trouver un mensonge plus plausible ou faire en sorte d'avoir à les accompagner, et mettre ainsi autant de distance que possible entre lui et Suessi, il resta silencieux un instant de trop.<p>

D'un même mouvement, les quatre jaffas de la patrouille abaissèrent leurs lances, les armant dans la foulée.  
>- Tu vas venir avec n… commença le chef, avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine.<p>

- Descendez-les ! ordonna Suessi, une vingtaine de mètres derrière Van'Tet.

L'espion, obtenant une réponse claire quant à sa situation, n'hésita plus, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, alors que partaient les projectiles des intars. Ceux qui le menaçaient, surpris par le cri venant du groupe de prisonniers auquel ils avaient négligé de faire attention, n'eurent que le temps de voir les éclairs rougeâtres avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'un d'entre eux, portant sans doute encore un symbiote, résista quelques instants à la décharge, avant d'être assommé par un second tir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Van'Tet se releva, ignorant la légère douleur dans son dos, et vit ses sauveurs se rapprocher de lui rapidement.

- Je sais pas ce que tu leur as raconté, mais on dirait que ça ne leur a pas plu, conclut laconiquement Suessi.  
>- J'ai remarqué…, fit-il en ramassant sa lance.<br>Il se tourna vers la patrouille et s'approcha des jaffas inanimés, lorsque la mercenaire le rappela à l'ordre :  
>- On n'a pas le temps ! Leurs copains vont nous tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre.<br>Van'Tet acquiesça, mais garda quelques instants de plus son regard fixés sur eux.

_Les corps disloqués et brûlés étaient restés visibles, détail auquel nul ne prêtait la moindre attention dans l'enfer qu'était devenu le cœur de la capitale. Il se dirigeait aussi vite que possible vers la Porte, priant inconsciemment pour ne pas se faire voir de la divinité vengeresse qui éclairait la nuit de sa propre étoile aveuglante._

_Il les avait abandonnés par deux fois. D'abord en fuyant le champ de bataille, puis en y revenant pour le traverser sans combattre. Ils l'avaient accepté, allaient faire de lui un membre à part entière de leur groupe, et le moment venu, il s'était enfui et trahi ses frères d'armes. Avait commis le pire crime dont un guerrier jaffa pouvait se rendre coupable._

_Il faisait son_autre _devoir, s'était-il dit pour se justifier, alors que ses jambes l'éloignaient du charnier qu'était en train de devenir la position qu'Elle annihilait. Mais une part de lui savait qu'il ne serait jamais pardonné._

Et il venait de trahir un autre groupe, alors qu'il aurait dû, selon toute logique, lutter et tomber à leurs côtés. Un pas de plus, dans une direction qui devenait à chaque instant plus incertaine.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il se détourna des jaffas et se remit à courir pour rattraper le reste du groupe.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Suessi, ce fut pour la voir ranger son communicateur et se tourner brièvement vers lui, sans cesser sa progression :  
>- Le transport va rappliquer là-bas.<p>

Il acquiesça sans répondre, tandis qu'il voyait désormais ce qui allait immanquablement être le point de rendez-vous : un cratère relativement profond dans lequel pouvait se poser un vaisseau de la taille d'un Tel'Tak. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement rapide dans le ciel, qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier du premier coup. Le juron de la femme à ses côtés lui fit penser qu'elle avait reconnu de quoi il s'agissait, et il allait le lui demander lorsque le phénomène se reproduisit, et qu'il n'eut, à son tour, aucun problème pour en déterminer la nature.

Un tir de lance, qui était parti dans leur direction. Et, surtout, qui n'était probablement pas le premier, indiquant que quelqu'un, sur le chantier, avait vu la rencontre avec la patrouille, et donné l'alerte.

Mais, et il le savait, les jaffas qui leur tiraient dessus étaient bien trop éloignés pour faire mouche sur les fuyards, sauf coup de chance (ou de malchance, selon le point de vue) extraordinaire, et Van'Tet continua à courir vers la dépression dans le sol devant lui. En quelques enjambées, il arriva à proximité, et n'hésita pas un seul instant à se plaquer au sol pour profiter de la couverture offerte par les rochers avoisinants. D'un regard, il vérifia que Suessi et les autres s'étaient bien arrêtés eux aussi dans le cratère, et se rapprocha d'eux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser de question sur la suite, il aperçut le transport surgissant des nuages pour se diriger vers leur position.  
>- On n'a pas longtemps, alors foncez, rappela la chef du groupe, la tête pointée vers le vaisseau qui était leur échappatoire à tous.<p>

Suivant le mouvement du petit appareil, Van'Tet fut brusquement pris d'un mauvais pressentiment qui le fit serrer plus fort sa lance, jetant de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours, avant de ramener à nouveau son attention sur le vaisseau. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui avait causé cette impression désagréable, remarquant enfin les deux points noirs qui fonçaient droit vers le Tel'Tak.

_Des planeurs !_

Il se tourna vers les autres mercenaires pour les prévenir, mais se rendit compte à leurs visages qu'ils avaient à leur tour vu la menace.

- Deux chasseurs derrière toi ! vociféra Suessi dans son communicateur, tandis que le transport virait brusquement de bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, la paire de vaisseaux légers avait commencé à ouvrir le feu, libérant des dards de plasma en direction du sol, chaque tir se rapprochant davantage du Tel'tak qui les avait amenés sur Dakara. Le jaffa se rendit compte, au bout de quelques secondes, qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis le début de l'attaque, et se força à inspirer profondément, sans ôter son regard de la poursuite qui s'engageait au-dessus de lui.

Les deux ailes volantes manœuvraient adroitement pour garder le vaisseau de transport face à eux, sans cesser de tirer, les projectiles perdus venant ravager ça et là le morne paysage autour du chantier spatial, quand Van'Tet vit d'autres tirs venir de celui-ci. Restant accroupi, il se dirigea vers le bord du cratère, et jeta un bref coup d'œil qui confirma ses craintes.

La garnison avait commencé à se réorganiser, et se dirigeait désormais vers eux, quelques tirs partant de temps à autre en direction de leur frêle vaisseau. Il allait prévenir le reste des mercenaires de ce qu'il venait de voir lorsqu'un bruit sourd vint l'interrompre, et le forcer à se tourner la direction de son origine.

Il vit une longue trainée de fumée noire sortir du transport, qui avait apparemment perdu des fragments de sa coque.

_Oh non…_

Le vaisseau sensé les sortir de cette situation désastreuse était à présent incontrôlable, faisant des embardées irrégulières qui, ironiquement, semblaient réduire le nombre de tirs trouvant leur cible, mais il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'issue du combat. Pris par une certaine curiosité morbide, il continua à fixer du regard le Tel'Tak tandis qu'il se faisait pilonner sans relâche par ses adversaires, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un coup dans l'épaule.

Il vit Othar lui faire signe de se lever :  
>- Viens, on se barre !<p>

Aussitôt, il s'exécuta, suivant le reste du groupe, qui s'extirpait du cratère avant de se remettre à courir. Les imitant, il ne se retourna même pas lorsque les explosions redoublèrent de fréquence, annonçant la destruction imminente et inéluctable du vaisseau qui devait les soustraire à la contre-attaque de ses anciens frères d'armes.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ?_ se demanda Carl, en observant avec ses jumelles l'agitation qui commençait à s'emparer des patrouilles, apparemment redirigées vers le centre-ville. Posant son fusil d'assaut sur le coin d'un mur, il vérifia à nouveau que les obstacles qu'il avait mis en travers de la porte étaient bien calés avant de retourner près de la fenêtre lui servant de poste d'observation et de tir.

Loin du quartier périphérique constituant le point d'extraction, la ville semblait s'être réveillée de façon étrange. Même s'il s'agissait de sa première visite dans la capitale jaffa, il se doutait que les départs brutaux de vaisseaux au loin et le renforcement impromptu des patrouilles n'était pas chose normale. Il ignorait juste s'il s'agissait ou non d'une réaction à la mission qu'il était lui-même en train de couvrir, et l'incertitude commençait à le peser.

Continuant son observation, il remarqua finalement plusieurs groupes se dirigeant vers les positions que lui et le reste de sa section étaient censés défendre. Il vit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de soldats, et, au vu de leur matériel, très probablement ceux qu'il devait récupérer. Avant que le jeune pilote puisse cependant les observer plus avant, son attention se reporta sur le groupe voisin, qui semblait transporter une caisse de grande taille, apparemment fermée à la va-vite. Remarquant brièvement des anfractuosités sur l'ensemble des parois, il s'attarda sur le contenant jusqu'à ce qu'il passe hors de sa vue, derrière une habitation.

_Probablement eux…_ se dit-il.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit sa radio et appuya sur le bouton d'émission :  
>- Remora, contacts en visuel. Ils se dirigent vers nous. Je pense que c'est les nôtres, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le vérifier. A vous.<br>- … Bien compris, se vit-il répondre après quelques instants. Je vais voir ce que c'est.  
>- J'ai vu pas mal de remue-ménage chez les jaffas. Vous savez si c'est pour nous ?<br>- Aucune idée pour l'instant. On peut espérer que c'est pour… _les autres_, fit-elle.  
>- D'accord. Terminé.<p>

Il s'apprêta à reprendre son observation lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de sa supérieure sortir de la radio :  
>- Ah, vous êtes là. Le gamin venait justement de m'appeler. Il vient de vous voir arriver. Tout s'est bien passé ?<br>- On a récupéré ce qu'on est venu chercher, Tamara, répondit une voix masculine.

Carl allait intervenir pour indiquer que le bouton de transmission avait dû rester coincé, mais se ravisa en entendant la voix continuer :  
>- Je veux lui parler avant qu'on décolle. Dis-lui de venir.<br>- Il est en surveillance sur un des PPO, c'est pas prudent de le relever comme ça.  
>- On est tranquille de notre côté, le reste du groupe va arriver rapidement. Tout ira bien.<br>- Comme vous voulez… répondit la voix de Remora, avant de reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard. Banet, lâche ton poste, et viens me voir illico. Quatrième bloc à droite en sortant de ta planque par là où tu es rentré.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis répondit :  
>- D'accord, j'arrive.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il une fois de plus, en sortant du bâtiment à moitié construit.

Les échanges de tirs n'avaient fait que s'intensifier au cours des derniers instants, alors que la distance entre les deux groupes de vaisseaux ne faisait que décroître. Fascinée, Shanti regardait les canons se décharger les uns après les autres, guidés par l'I.A. qui, apparemment, menait une seconde bataille en parallèle, ce afin d'assurer sa maitrise de l'information et de l'exploiter par ses armes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait jeté un bref coup d'œil sur les rapports d'activité concernant ce combat invisible, témoignant des innombrables pièges, signaux brouillés et autres virus militaires qui occupaient la quasi-totalité du spectre électromagnétique, des transmissions subspatiales et des fluctuations gravitationnelles.

Une partie de son esprit avait été sidérée de voir que l'I.A. utilisait des éléments mobiles de ses propres vaisseaux pour transformer l'information de leur masse en autant de programmes mortels qui prendraient l'assaut des détecteurs ennemis voulant obtenir une donnée aussi basique. Puis elle s'était rendu compte que ses adversaires en faisaient tout autant, utilisant le gradient de gravité les protégeant afin de brouiller ces virus, voire même de les reprogrammer en quelques fractions de seconde.

Simultanément, des lasers de détection, qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à une époque à qualifier d'armes de destruction massive, sondaient les boucliers et les projectiles, adaptant les uns aux autres à une vitesse et avec une efficacité qui aurait sans nul doute réduit en larmes les meilleurs ingénieurs de la Flotte.

De temps en temps, certains projectiles trouvaient leur cible, mais sans la moindre conséquence, alors que tout indiquait que, dans cette phase préliminaire de la bataille, la quantité de tirs était privilégiée à leur puissance individuelle, les projectiles n'étant considérés que comme autant de sondes individuelles.

Dans un coin de son esprit, l'I.A. lui avait envoyé une représentation simplifiée du plan de bataille, indiquant les prochaines étapes de l'opération, ainsi que les actions prévues de l'adversaire. Atlantis avait apparemment prévu de mettre un terme au combat en quelques minutes à peine, ce qui étonna la jeune femme pour qui ce délai s'était déjà écoulé.

Jusqu'au moment où l'Entité multimillénaire lui fit remarquer que seules quelques secondes avaient passé depuis le début des hostilités, lui rappelant que le temps subjectif était infiniment plus long que le réel, lorsque l'on bénéficiait de telles améliorations à son système cérébral et nerveux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'on arrive à cet endroit ?_ demanda-t-elle en pensant spécifiquement à une bande écarlate de la carte tactique, synchronisée avec la fin prévue de la bataille.

_- J'aurai suffisamment d'informations sur les coordonnées de l'ennemi, ainsi que ses capacités. Il sera alors possible d'engager les canons tachyoniques et de détruire l'intégralité de l'escadre adverse._

_- En un coup ?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

_- Oui._

_- Mais,_ fit-elle,_est-ce que Hagalaz ne va pas se rendre compte que vous êtes derrière tout ça ? Qui d'autre que les Anciens pourraient avoir des armes aussi puissantes ? Ca va être comme pour les drones, une preuve de notre identité._

_- Un indice, plutôt qu'une preuve, qui renforcerait ses suppositions à notre égard. Cependant, il n'y a pas à se poser de question à ce sujet particulier, pour une raison simple : aucun des vaisseaux que je ciblerai n'aura le temps de faire le moindre rapport à ce sujet._

_- Et si vous en ratez un ?_

_- Alors il y aurait une possibilité pour que Hagalaz décide d'intervenir et de me détruire. C'est pour éviter cette éventualité que je prends donc mon temps afin d'obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires à une attaque optimale._

Mettant fin à la conversation, Shanti reprit son observation de la bataille, son attention hésitant entre les rapports que lui fournissait Atlantis et les données brutes reçues par les nombreux détecteurs du vaisseau. Les tirs, visibles et invisibles, continuaient de déchirer l'espace de manières dont elle n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'elles fussent possibles jusqu'à son enrôlement de force, et dont elle apprenait l'existence-même en parcourant les fenêtres d'information qui s'affichaient sur les comptes-rendus.

Elle posa son regard sur la carte tactique, voyant les vaisseaux adverses s'éloigner progressivement de la zone de combat, et s'étonna de leur attitude, alors même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été touché de façon grave.

_- Un piège ?_ demanda-t-elle à l'I.A.

_- Possible,_ répondit celle-ci. _Je suis en train d'évaluer les différentes possibilités. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est crucial de poursuivre l'engagement de façon à neutr…_

_- Atlantis ?_ s'étonna Shanti. _Atlant…_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, alors que son esprit se vit inonder de requêtes et de commandes obscures, lui demandant ses ordres pour l'infinité de systèmes spécifiques qui faisaient fonctionner le vaisseau autour d'elle.

- Atlantis ! cria-t-elle, perdant l'équilibre, submergée par le torrent de connexions.

_Lieutenant Bhosle,_ répondit la voix familière. _Ceci est un message enregistré, qui ne vous sera délivré que dans le cas ou je me trouverais dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le contrôle actif des vaisseaux dans lesquels vous naviguez. Une telle situation est très probablement due à une action adverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous héritez, dans un tel cas, du contrôle total du vaisseau à bord duquel vous êtes. Il est de votre responsabilité de poursuivre et terminer ce qui a été commencé lors de cet affrontement. Sauf instructions contraires de ma part entre l'enregistrement de ce message et l'interruption de nos communications, votre objectif prioritaire est l'anéantissement des vaisseaux agissant pour Hagalaz. Si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de d'atteindre ce but, assurez-vous de causer autant de dégâts que possible, étant donné que les contre-mesures apparemment employées rendront impossibles de nouvelles frappes de ma part._

_Quoi qu'il en soit,_ reprit-elle après une brève pause où s'était affiché la date de dernière mise à jour du message, _l'emploi de technologies et d'armements permettant l'identification de notre origine est strictement prohibé, et en conséquence, les équipements concernés ont été désactivés physiquement. Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous fournir plus d'aide, mais en ai été apparemment rendue incapable. Rappelez-vous que plus la défaite de l'ennemi sera importante, plus longtemps leur offensive sera retardée. Vous aurez besoin de ce temps pour neutraliser la véritable menace et éviter davantage de destruction dans votre galaxie._

Shanti resta paralysée, assimilant lentement le contenu du message.

_Oh. Merde,_ fit-elle finalement.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par une nouvelle série de messages, lui demandant des ordres supplémentaires. Plusieurs salves adverses s'approchaient rapidement, alors que l'ensemble des capacités offensives et défensives de son vaisseau venaient de chuter brusquement. Au bord de la panique, elle le fit virer de bord, sans savoir exactement où aller sinon en-dehors des trajectoires projetées des attaques, autorisant l'instant d'après ses systèmes de guerre électronique à passer en contrôle automatique.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?_

Répondant à sa question, le système de commande afficha plusieurs séries de plans tactiques dont la dernière mise à jour remontait aux ultimes instants de présence d'Atlantis à bord.

_- Est-ce que vous me recevez ?_ demanda la jeune femme à ses deux coéquipiers.  
><em>- Shanti !<em> lui répondit Campbell. _C'est quoi ce foutoir ? J'ai reçu le message d'At…_  
><em>- J'en sais pas plus,<em> l'interrompit-elle. _Commandant ?_  
><em>- Pas plus d'infos,<em> répliqua Maltez. _Mais on va devoir s'organiser rapidement, autrement, on va se faire démolir. Des idées ?_  
><em>- On va devoir suivre un des plans qu'elle a laissé,<em> suggéra Shanti. _A moins que quelqu'un voie un meilleur truc._  
><em>- Pas vraiment,<em> concéda leur supérieur. _Donc, trouver tous ces vaisseaux et les démolir d'un coup, c'est ça l'idée ?_  
><em>- En effet, commandant,<em> répondit la voix de l'I.A.  
><em>- Atlantis !<em> s'exclamèrent de façon presque simultanée les trois humains.  
><em>- Les vaisseaux adverses ont mis en place un brouillage particulièrement intense des communications subspatiales, que je suis en train de forcer tant bien que mal en appliquant plus de puissance à mes transmissions. Cependant, la bande passante dont je dispose est extrêmement réduite, et je suis incapable de vous fournir une assistance similaire à celle dont vous disposiez avant.<em>  
><em>- Concrètement ?<em> demanda le pilote.  
><em>- Je peux communiquer avec vous, et vous envoyer certains signaux, mais je ne peux accéder aux données en provenance de vos systèmes de combat. Du moins, pas de façon aussi complète que je le voudrais.<em>  
><em>- Est-ce qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir, comme ça ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>- A priori, oui. Mais pas avec l'aisance prévue. Je vais vous utiliser comme relais. Dans la mesure du possible, obéissez à mes ordres en réfléchissant le moins possible, étant donné que les consignes vous seront données comme à des officiers de la flotte de mes créateurs et que je compte utiliser les souvenirs implantés davantage que vos personnalités propres.<em>  
><em>- Et ça devrait marcher ?<em> fit Campbell.  
><em>- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fourni ces profils supplémentaires et que je ne me suis pas limités à ceux dont nous avons discuté dernièrement. Donc, effectivement, j'ose espérer que ce plan de rechange fonctionne. Si toutefois vous ne vous y opposez pas. Ce qui, je pense ne pas avoir à le rappeler, serait particulièrement peu avisé, étant donné que <em>vous _êtes à bord des vaisseaux actuellement ciblés par une puissance de feu supérieure à la quasi-totalité des flottes de votre galaxie._  
><em>- Quasi ?<em> remarqua sarcastiquement Maltez. _Je croyais qu'on était tous un tas de primates sans éducation bons pour l'abattoir sans votre aide…_  
><em>- Bien sûr, commandant Maltez. Mais je n'ai pas eu de mise à jour récente ou suffisamment complète sur la situation des Nox, d'où ma prudence quant à une estimation préliminaire du rapport des forces. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons suivre le plan d'origine, mais au tempo accéléré pour réduire l'avantage détenu désormais par nos adversaires.<em>  
><em>- Une petite question,<em> intervint Campbell. _Je ne suis pas un as en psychologie, mais comment est-ce qu'on est censés faire pour obéir à vos ordres sans y réfléchir ? Aucune idée pour vous autres, mais, moi, je vois mal comment je vais faire._  
><em>- Je vous ai observé ces derniers jours, lieutenant, et il me suffira de vous soumettre aux stimuli ayant déclenché les souvenirs <em>ad hoc _pour que vous soyez dans le bon état d'esprit. Tout ce qui sera nécessaire de votre part est de ne pas résister activement. Bien sûr, je vous demanderai de prêter une attention particulière au déroulement des opérations, puisque, si nous perdons, ne serait-ce que brièvement le contact, vous devrez reprendre le contrôle._

Shanti voulut répondre, mais fut interrompue par un sentiment de vertige, qu'elle tenta de compenser inconsciemment. Avant de faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit entrainée par un réflexe qu'elle ignorait avoir, dirigeant sans hésitation sa main vers l'un des bras du fauteuil de commandement. D'une pression sur ce qu'elle semblait avoir toujours su être une interface de contrôle, la jeune femme fit s'afficher une série d'écrans autour d'elle, flottant librement dans les airs.

A la fois fascinée et effrayée, la jeune femme se regardait prendre manuellement les commandes du gigantesque vaisseau, suivant les différents protocoles d'identification d'urgence, voyant ses bras bouger au ralenti. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendait un murmure indistinct, qu'elle eut la certitude de venir d'Atlantis. A nouveau, les images, sons et impressions se superposaient dans une cacophonie sans pitié pour ses sens, alors que les souvenirs de Tsippora revenaient s'imposer en elle.

Etrangement, elle vit se former en elle ce qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que comme un sentiment de bien-être, alors que le vaisseau passait entièrement sous son contrôle. Comme il aurait toujours dû l'être. Mais elle en ressentait les effets d'un point de vue extérieur, comprenant, malgré sa présence écrasante, qu'il était étranger, artificiel.

_Ca doit être comme ça, pour l'hôte d'un Goa'uld,_ pensa-t-elle, sans savoir pourquoi.

Puis, la pensée éphémère persista, et provoqua chez elle un frisson.

_Non. C'est… pire,_ continua-t-elle, entre deux gestes et souvenirs inconnus. _Elle ne se…_

Tsippora prenait le contrôle, devenant une part d'elle-même, la remplaçant pendant quelques fractions de seconde, le temps d'un geste, pour s'estomper dans le décor une fois le mouvement débuté, l'ordre donné.

…_contente pas de contrôler mon corps…_

Elle ne faisait pas appel à ses capacités de prescience, faisant plutôt confiance à son entrainement, à ses renseignements supérieurs et au plan monté par ses alliés pour remporter la bataille. Nul n'avait remporté un combat contre les Anciens avec une si faible supériorité numérique. Pas depuis les temps immémoriaux de la conquête spatiale originelle. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs. Mais pas sans défense non plus, et elle allait le leur prouver.

La jeune femme, membre de l'équipe SG-22, se réveillait d'un rêve trop réel. Un songe où elle était au même endroit, dans la même situation. Où elle n'était pas sûre d'être. Un rêve qui débordait sur le réel.

Ou le réel qui débordait sur le rêve.

En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà perdu le compte des transitions. Son inconscient lui donnait une idée de ce qui se passait dans le vaisseau, autour de celui-ci, mais ne lui était que d'une aide risible pour le reste.

Elle voulait s'enfuir.

La victoire était inéluctable. Tsippora n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, alors qu'elle rassemblait et analysait les informations fournies par les senseurs.

Non sans difficultés, Anna avait réussi à arriver à destination, reconnaissant la silhouette de l'archéologue qu'elle accompagnait, devant une porte colossale rayée de noir et de jaune. La scientifique haussa un instant les sourcils en observant la construction, puis reprit son chemin pour retrouver Jackson, qui avançait à présent vers elle.

- Bon, fit-il. J'ai réglé la majorité des détails avec Sam. Il reste la question du matériel. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on va en avoir, donc, on va prendre quelques précautions.  
>- Des armes ?<br>- Oui, et surtout du bon matériel. Parce que je doute que vous ayez le _nec plus ultra_ en termes d'équipement de survie sur vous…  
>- Non, mais, est-ce qu'on en aura vraiment besoin ? On ne part quand même pas pour…<br>Elle s'interrompit en voyant Jackson se retourner lentement pour la fixer d'un regard où se lisait parfaitement l'avis qu'il avait sur ce qu'elle était en train de dire.  
>- On en aura besoin ? essaya-t-elle.<br>- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, si ça ressemble de près ou de loin à ce qui m'arrive dès que je pars pour plus de trois jours.  
>- D'accord, fit-elle, avant de s'avancer en direction de l'obstacle massif qui marquait la fin du large couloir.<p>

Voyant les militaires en faction lui faire signe de s'arrêter, elle se retourna et chercha du regard son supérieur, qu'elle vit, immobile, là où ils avaient fini de parler une dizaine de secondes plus tôt, pointant du doigt une petite porte sur le côté.

- Anna, est-ce que vous auriez oublié de me dire qu'on aurait besoin d'armes nucléaires tactiques et de boucliers de catégorie navale pour cette mission ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange en soi, mais j'aurais préféré être prévenu plus tôt. Sam est comme ça, elle aime savoir quand je lui emprunte un de ses engins.  
>- Oh. Désolée, je croyais que…<br>- Que les armes de poing et le matériel de survie sont protégés par deux mètres de trinium et de carbure de tungstène ? Je sais que la prudence est de mise, mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

Se sentant rougir d'embarras, elle acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que Jackson lui faisait signe de le suivre. Le rattrapant rapidement, elle choisit de ne pas faire attention aux rictus sardoniques des gardes qu'elle croisa, et s'arrêta avec lui près d'un bureau, derrière lequel un sergent leur indiqua de déposer leurs badges d'identification.

- Nature du matériel ? leur demanda la femme, une fois les badges passés dans un scanner.  
>- Armes légères pour deux personnes, matériel et tenues pour une mission longue.<br>- Quel type de mission ? fit le sous-officier en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.  
>- Confidentiel.<br>- … La procédure impose une seconde identification biométrique pour ce type d'opérations. Veuillez mettre l'index ici, dit-elle en soulevant le capot d'un autre appareil.  
>Jackson s'exécuta, et, quelques instants plus tard, fronça légèrement des sourcils, alors que l'aiguille dans le lecteur prélevait une minuscule goutte de sang.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes, le résultat s'afficha sur l'écran du sergent, qui eut, un bref moment, un air d'étonnement sur le visage avant de reprendre son attitude stoïque :  
>- Très bien, docteur Jackson. Avez-vous des réquisitions particulières ?<br>- Non.  
>- Entendu. Veuillez signer ici, dit-elle en tendant une tablette tactile et un stylet.<br>Une fois la signature prise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur, puis tendit l'appareil à Anna :  
>- Vous aussi, docteur Stern.<br>Elle obéit, et rendit la tablette à la femme devant elle, qui acquiesça :  
>- Merci. Vous avez accès à l'armurerie 5-A, ainsi qu'au centre d'équipement B. Le personnel a été prévenu, et vous aidera si vous le désirez. Oh, docteur Stern ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Votre dossier indique que vous n'avez pas passé de nouvelle formation ou d'habilitation périodique aux armes légères depuis plus de trois ans. Est-ce exact ?<br>- Oui, répondit-elle.  
>- Dans ce cas, vous devrez passer au centre de tir affilié à l'armurerie pour faire confirmer votre habilitation temporaire, et êtes limitée aux armes de catégorie un et deux, à moins de faire réactualiser votre formation.<p>

Une fois à l'écart du bureau, elle demanda à Jackson :  
>- Excusez-moi, mais, avant, vous étiez sérieux ?<br>- A propos de quoi ?  
>- Les armes nucléaires, et…<br>- Oui, c'est l'armurerie sécurisée. Le matériel lourd ou sensible. Tout ce qui devrait rester très loin de certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas, dit-il en crispant un instant les mains, alors qu'il repensait à ses derniers congés.

Après quelques vérifications d'identité supplémentaires, les deux civils se virent enfin donner accès à l'armurerie désignée. Celle-ci, comme Anna s'en rendit compte avec étonnement, n'était rien de plus qu'un autre bureau, isolé des visiteurs par une vitre blindée qui ne présentait pas la moindre ouverture, seule une série de sas permettant apparemment de prendre ou ramener les armes entreposées derrière.

Elle laissa l'archéologue se présenter et indiquer ses réquisitions, puisque, de son propre aveu, elle n'avait aucune connaissance ou presque dans ce domaine précis. Observant les alentours, elle se vit ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Jackson :  
>- Vous aviez bien suivi la formation d'autodéfense civile, Anna ?<br>- Euh, oui. Mais c'était il y a quelques années, alors…  
>- D'accord, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers l'homme derrière la vitre. Une paire de Glock et de zats. Oh, et un Gauss deux millimètres.<br>Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête, puis tapa quelques instructions sur son ordinateur avant de se retourner et de se rendre dans l'entrepôt derrière lui.

- L'équipe doit être prête dans six heures, normalement, dit Jackson une fois l'homme disparu. Ca devrait nous laisser largement assez de temps pour les préparatifs, y compris pour vos petites leçons de tir.  
>- J'espère que je n'en aurai pas besoin, répondit faiblement Anna.<br>- Moi aussi, j'espérais ça, au début. Mais, honnêtement, je serais très surpris si je rentrais avec autant de munitions qu'au départ.  
>- Vous pensez qu'on va vraiment avoir des problèmes ?<br>- Ne soyez pas naïve, Anna, et ne pensez pas que je le suis. Enfin, il y a toujours une possibilité pour que rien ne se passe. Je suppose. C'est ce que postule la théorie du Multivers.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Les informations circulent très vite. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il faudra pour que la moitié de la galaxie apprenne que je me suis rendu en personne sur Hébrida ? Probablement pas plus de quelques heures. Et une bonne partie de ce joli monde sera au courant avant même notre départ.  
>- Vous voulez dire que la corporation que nous allons… ?<br>- Oui, Sam a du payer des suppléments pour la confidentialité, mais ça veut juste dire que l'info ne passera pas sur leurs chaines gratuites. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle ait raccroché. Donc, dès qu'on sera sur place, mieux vaudra garder les yeux grand ouverts. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai accepté de partir pour cette mission : il y a beaucoup trop d'inconnues pour tendre un piège subtil. Quelque chose de grossier, direct et mortel, oui. Mais ce n'est pas… son genre, je me trompe ?  
>- Non.<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit, pas d'initiative. Je sais que vous êtes du métier, que je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais j'ai vu suffisamment de fiascos. Et j'en ai causé autant sinon plus moi-même. Là-dessus, Sam a raison. La règle générale, pour ce genre de sorties, c'est d'écouter les plus expérimentés, sauf en cas d'exception.  
>- Et, demanda Anna après quelques secondes, en se doutant que l'archéologue attendait sa question, comment reconnait-on les exceptions ?<br>- On ne peut pas, fit-il en souriant, alors que, derrière lui, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le sous-officier amenant leur matériel.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, avant de changer de position pour ne pas s'appuyer sur les deux armes de poing qu'elle portait désormais sur la tenue d'expédition que Jackson lui avait rapporté. Soupirant, Anna laissa son regard dériver sur le plafond mat, passant inconsciemment d'un détail à l'autre, l'œil fixé sur les petites anfractuosités du béton.

La formation l'avait forcé à retrouver certaines habitudes et gestes qu'elle avait pensé oublier au fil du temps. Un rattrapage dont elle admettait la nécessité, mais qui n'était pas allé sans peine, comme le lui rappelaient ses bras endoloris. Elle avait supposé, à tort, qu'Atlantis l'aiderait pour cet exercice, et avait été brutalement ramenée à la réalité par un instructeur aigri lorsque ses premiers tirs n'étaient même pas arrivés à proximité de la cible. S'en étaient suivies deux heures d'entrainement, au bout desquelles elle avait retrouvé une partie des mouvements inculqués lors de son arrivée dans le Programme, et l'instructeur l'avait laissée partir, l'air affligé de ses piètres résultats. Et la scientifique ne contestait pas l'opinion qu'il devait avoir d'elle, ayant brièvement comparé ses performances à celles des militaires présents dans les rangs voisins du stand de tir.

Mais elle n'était rien de plus qu'une civile, et son métier n'était pas de toucher une pièce de monnaie à une distance quelconque. Et le sous-officier le savait aussi, s'étant davantage assuré qu'elle ne serait pas un danger pour les personnes aux alentours.

Anna se crispa une fraction de seconde lorsque son agenda électronique lâcha une sonnerie stridente dans ses oreilles. Sachant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, elle se leva, et vérifia une dernière fois sa destination.

_La cafétéria, donc…_

Sortant de sa chambre, elle s'assura rapidement que l'archéologue n'était nulle part en vue, se doutant bien que, qui que soit la personne voulant la rencontrer, le docteur Jackson n'était apparemment pas censé la voir. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait, mais avait cependant mis de côté toute prudence excessive depuis l'instant où elle avait accepté de coopérer activement avec l'I.A.

En entrant dans la pièce comble, elle repéra très rapidement la petite silhouette de la femme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, et se rapprocha d'elle.  
>- Capitaine, dit-elle à celle-ci, qui se levait pour la rejoindre.<br>- Docteur, répondit l'officier, un sentiment de lassitude dans la voix.  
>- Qu'y a-t-il ?<br>- Rien. Enfin, si. _Elle._ Mais, suivez-moi.

Sans un mot, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, et attendirent de trouver une cabine vide pour y entrer. Là, l'officier appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage le plus proche de la surface.  
>- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle veut avec vous.<br>- Je ne vois pas non plus. Déjà, si vous me disiez de qui vous parlez, exactement…  
>- Vous verrez. Un conseil, de la part de quelqu'un qui la connait : faites toujours attention. Elle n'est pas particulièrement… méchante, mais elle a un sens de l'humour bien à elle. Attendez-vous vraiment à tout, surtout à l'improbable.<br>- Comment ça ? De quoi vous parlez ?  
>- Elle… commença à dire l'officier lorsque, brusquement, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa avant de s'ouvrir et laisser rentrer quelques techniciens et militaires.<p>

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, les deux femmes ne parvenant plus à se retrouver seules, tant dans la montée que dans les couloirs subséquents. Finalement, elles arrivèrent près d'une porte, entourée de rayures noires et jaunes. Lisant les inscriptions à côté, Anna vit qu'il s'agissait d'un sas donnant sur la surface lunaire, et se figea.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle en descendant lentement son bras vers ses armes.<br>L'officier leva un instant les yeux au plafond, puis appuya sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture, et la porte s'effaça aussitôt. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, et acquiesça :  
>- Elle est là. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?<br>- Oui, oui. Merci du coup de main, Sora, répondit une nouvelle voix.  
>- Je vous laisse, reprit l'officier, en indiquant d'un signe de main l'ouverture d'où était venue la réponse. Bonne chance.<p>

Suivant la petite femme du regard pendant quelques secondes, Anna hésita, puis se rapprocha du sas ouvert. Finalement, elle inspira profondément, puis fit le dernier pas.

- Enfin, tu arrives… l'accueillit la personne en face d'elle.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, la scientifique détailla du regard l'improbable scène devant elle, alors qu'une femme, particulièrement élégante, semblait flotter en face d'elle, dans une posture assise, les jambes croisées. Son attention passa rapidement sur la longue chevelure argentée qui semblait flotter légèrement derrière elle. Le regard qui croisait le sien témoignait d'une impression d'amusement et de curiosité, auxquels était mêlé un sentiment de supériorité absolue.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ pensa Anna pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elle était prise d'une certitude dérangeante. _Je l'ai déjà vue. Où ?_

Le silence se poursuivit, chacune jaugeant l'autre, la détaillant sans faire le moindre geste, avec seul le léger flottement de celle en face d'Anna pour lui rappeler que le temps ne s'était pas figé. Puis, brusquement, elle vit la femme étendre les jambes et se rapprocher du sol, pour s'y poser avec grâce avant d'avancer vers elle. Et la rejoindre à l'intérieur du champ de force qui isolait l'atmosphère du vide. Anna écarquilla alors les yeux en assimilant la nouvelle information, et, prise d'une terreur sourde, elle fit, très lentement, un pas en arrière.

- Bonjour, lui dit la femme, en gardant son sourire amusé.  
>- Bon… bonjour.<p>

Au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires d'un silence dérangeant, Anna reprit :  
>- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?<br>- Oh. Sora ne t'a rien dit ? Pas très poli de sa part…  
>Elle s'inclina de façon irrévérencieuse, et, la perçant d'un regard toujours fixé vers Anna, fit :<br>- Je m'appelle Urth.

S'il avait été éduqué sur Terre, ou dans une quelconque entité politique ayant eut la chance toute relative d'amener la guerre au rang de science, Van'Tet aurait pu être plus à même de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa survie, comme il s'en rendait compte, n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses compétences, son entrainement ou sa volonté, mais ne tenait qu'à un jeu pervers de probabilités.

Autour de lui, les tirs s'intensifiaient, venant de sources à chaque instant plus nombreuses, tandis que la garnison avait finalement réussi à se réorganiser pour partir à la poursuite d'une cible précise. Deux mercenaires avaient déjà été fauchés en pleine course, s'effondrant au sol dans des râles qui, pour le jaffa, ne faisaient que donner une nouvelle dimension aux souvenirs déjà omniprésents de cette nuit fatidique, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait lu, sur le visage de Suessi, le raisonnement et son inévitable conclusion quant au sort des blessés et des mourants.

Elle avait observé, et pris la décision de ne pas s'arrêter. Et Van'Tet se surprenait en ne la blâmant pas pour cela, comprenant qu'elle avait raison, puisque, ce faisant, elle protégeait ses troupes d'une mort inutile.

Si tant est que l'improvisation qui tenait désormais lieu de plan réussissait.

Pris d'un mouvement de recul face à un dard de plasma passant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête, il revint à la réalité, tirant à nouveau en direction des tirs ennemis.

_Maintenant, je considère les autres jaffas comme mes ennemis… Et c'est ce qu'ils sont. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à de la pitié de leur part s'ils me capturent._

Sans viser, il déchargea plusieurs fois son arme, dans l'espoir de forcer certains des tireurs à se mettre à l'abri, ou tout au moins à ralentir leur assaut. Le jaffa ne se faisait plus grande illusion, et avait accepté que, quoi qu'il fasse, la survie du groupe tiendrait au temps que lui et les autres gagneraient. Une part de lui-même avait accepté que le reste des mercenaires était maintenant son groupe, pour qui il mourrait et qui le protégerait en retour. Sa survie-même n'était plus sa priorité immédiate, dans une certaine mesure, puisque, sauf erreur grossière de sa part, rien de ce qu'il ferait ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Il avait entendu leur transport s'écraser peu de temps auparavant, et savait que les planeurs allaient revenir rapidement, ajoutant leur puissance de feu à celle des troupes au sol, dans un ouragan de destruction contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Rien, sinon espérer être épargné par le hasard.

Cette certitude avait, il s'en étonnait, apaisé son esprit, le rendant plus net, plus prompt à réagir et à réfléchir, la panique s'estompant petit à petit pour laisser place à la détermination.

Il ne ferait pas d'erreur, il ferait son possible pour aider le groupe, et une partie de celui-ci pourrait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait espérer rien de mieux, et le comprenait.

Devant lui, il voyait la zone où avait atterri leur transporteur lors de leur arrivée initiale, et il estima la distance dans un coin de sa tête, tout en tirant aussi vite que son arme le permettait, la tenant en travers de son corps, dans une position qui, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, n'offrait aucune précision. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du plasma consumant la chair, suivi, quelques instants plus tard, de celui de la chute sur les rochers et d'un cri bref.

Associant la voix à un visage qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt à bord du vaisseau, il ne se retourna pas, laissant le fermier devenu mercenaire à son propre sort. Il s'accorda un instant de deuil pour ce guerrier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître, et qui était déjà comme mort, puis reprit son observation de la situation.

_Au moins une soixantaine de gardes sur la droite, les planeurs qui reviennent. Il faut…_

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un mouvement qui se distinguait de celui des autres fuyards. L'un d'entre eux avait ralenti le pas pour sortir de ses haillons un objet qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Prenant quelques longues secondes pour armer la grenade à choc, il s'arrêta brusquement pour la lancer en direction des gardes, les tirs s'écrasant autour de lui.

A l'instant où la sphère métallique quitta sa main, l'homme reprit sa course, rattrapant tant bien que mal son retard, tandis que Van'Tet hurla :  
>- Grenade à choc. A droite !<p>

Presque simultanément, les mercenaires tournèrent la tête dans la direction opposée, plusieurs fermant brièvement les yeux, espérant ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle sur leur chemin pendant les quelques instants précédant l'ignition de l'engin goa'uld.

Van'Tet, ayant reçu une longue formation dans l'usage de ce qui était l'instrument le plus efficace à la disposition d'un jaffa en infériorité numérique, ferma les yeux au bon moment, et ne vit qu'une fraction de la lueur au travers de ses paupières. Simultanément, le son lui donna l'impression de vriller son cerveau, provoquant un vertige violent qui faillit le faire trébucher, alors que son sens de l'équilibre était littéralement retourné, mais se reprit assez tôt pour éviter la chute. Sans s'attarder à vérifier les résultats du flash, il continua à tirer, alors que leur objectif se rapprochait à chaque seconde.

L'instant d'après, une série d'explosions vint déchirer le paysage à quelques dizaines de mètres devant le groupe, et une douleur aigüe se fit connaitre à lui, enflammant son visage. Passant la main sur sa joue, il vit que celle-ci était désormais recouverte de sang, ouverte par ce qu'il supposait être un éclat de rocher projeté par l'impact.

Il poussa intérieurement une série de jurons en voyant un autre membre de son groupe s'effondrer, et regarda avec haine les deux appareils légers les dépasser et changer de cap pour repartir à l'offensive.

Suessi ferma les yeux en entendant l'avertissement de l'espion, sans lequel elle aurait été surprise par l'éclair lumineux. D'un coup d'œil, elle vérifia l'heure affichée sur sa montre, calculant mentalement le temps restant avant la phase suivante de l'un des plans les moins bien préparés de sa carrière dans le groupe de Vala. Le petit bracelet était, de l'ensemble des gadgets tauri qui avaient commencé à inonder la galaxie, l'un des plus sous-estimés et des plus utiles pour sa profession, qui avait souvent fait la différence.

Avant l'introduction de ce produit anodin, et, apparemment en voie de disparition sur sa planète d'origine, les mercenaires et les soldats avaient toujours connu des difficultés notoires pour planifier et coordonner toute action un tant soit peu complexe. Une limitation qui ne pouvait être contournée que par des systèmes comme les sphères de communication, à la sécurité toute relative. Mais, comme de nombreux chefs de guerre et autres prima s'en étaient rendu compte, la communication permettait de réagir, et limitait la planification aux incertitudes, depuis l'interception par l'ennemi jusqu'à la transmission de fausses informations. Les plans eux-mêmes étaient alors limités à des actions d'ensemble, à l'inertie trop importante pour que ces problèmes soient cruciaux, ou bien au combat de petites unités, sur une échelle de temps et d'espace minimale.

Mais, entre les deux, il y avait eu un fossé, que l'apparition d'instruments de mesure du temps avait pu partiellement combler. La présence de ces appareils tauri, fabriqués massivement, était aussi importante que celle d'une carte, permettant à chaque groupe de se positionner avec précision dans le temps. Un instrument simple, mais dont peu de soldats, réguliers comme irréguliers, avaient véritablement saisi l'importance. Vala Mal'Doran avait fait partie de ce groupe très restreint, fidèle à sa tradition personnelle de faire le maximum avec le minimum. Et la femme qui courait, à l'avant de ses troupes, avait appris à respecter ce principe, qui lui avait permis d'établir le plan devant les tirer d'affaire.

Et l'espion était en soi une autre illustration de celui-ci, sa patronne ayant décidé de l'utiliser de façon bien plus adroite qu'il n'aurait été possible de l'envisager, gagnant sur tous les fronts. Suessi savait que, si elle s'en sortait, elle aurait une conversation particulièrement sérieuse avec Vala sur la possibilité de faire du jaffa un membre permanent de la compagnie de mercenaires. Quitte à traiter avec ses supérieurs en position sur Dakara pour qu'ils prolongent indéfiniment sa mission et lui laissent croire qu'il travaillait encore pour eux.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le loisir de penser à l'utilité de l'espion, dont elle n'avait de toute façon pas encore percé à jour la véritable mission. La priorité pour la mercenaire était de survivre avec ses troupes, et elle appliquait toute son énergie à atteindre cet objectif rendu à chaque seconde plus ardu par la garnison à leurs trousses.

L'explosion devant elle vint cependant la surprendre, n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivée des dards d'énergie avant qu'ils ne transforment une partie du sol en un geyser de débris acérés. Le nuage en expansion rapide était l'une de ces menaces face à laquelle il était impossible de réagir. Des armures et protections adaptées réduisaient d'autant les effets des éclats en tous genres, et elle s'était équipée en conséquence, mais la nature-même de sa mission avait limité ce qu'elle pouvait emporter. La veste épaisse, renforcée par de fines plaques de trinium, constituait la seule défense que la situation autorisait, et lui sauva la vie à cet instant précis, transformant une blessure mortelle au poumon en simple ecchymose à l'endroit où l'énergie de l'impact se vit répartir sur une large surface.

Sentant de façon distante la douleur provoquée par les autres éclats l'ayant touchée à des endroits non protégés mais non mortels, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle et vit une silhouette s'effondrer, tandis que l'espion se remettait à tirer dans la direction approximative des autres jaffas. Elle vit la distance les séparant de leur objectif, et, regardant à nouveau sa montre, décida de lancer la diversion prévue.

Sortant son fusil de sous ses haillons, elle procéda à une série de réglages, sans baisser à un seul instant les yeux vers les indications aux côtés de l'engin. D'une pression, Suessi sélectionna le projectile voulu, puis laissa sa main rejoindre la molette indiquant la distance de tir. Un geste suffit à se caler sur la distance minimale, à partir de laquelle elle tourna le cadran un peu plus lentement jusqu'à atteindre ce que, intuitivement, elle supposa être la bonne valeur. Valeur qui était indiquée dans une lunette de visée qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'utiliser.

La chef de groupe leva alors son arme et la tourna en direction du groupe de soldats ennemis, et pressa la queue de détente, fermant un circuit reliant les condensateurs intégrés à la cartouche aux réseaux d'électroaimants présents tout le long du canon. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le compensateur inertiel s'activa et absorba la quasi-totalité du recul, tandis que le petit obus partait à une vitesse hypersonique, protégé du frottement dans l'air par un éphémère champ électromagnétique.

Le minuteur déclencha le mécanisme d'explosion bien trop tôt, une quinzaine de mètres devant le jaffa le plus proche. Un nuage de nanoparticules hautement combustibles se dispersa rapidement avant d'être enflammé par une série de détonateurs, formant une sphère de flammes qui périt aussi vite qu'elle vint au monde. L'explosion laissa comme seul héritage une double onde de choc qui, physiquement, ne fit rien de plus que provoquer l'équivalent d'un coup de vent sur les troupes offensives. Psychologiquement, cependant, le phénomène thermobarique interrompit pendant quelques secondes l'attaque, alors que les gardes se mirent à chercher la présence d'autres Planeurs ou d'armes lourdes ayant pu causer cette explosion.

Simultanément, les deux Planeurs rompirent leur formation, remontant à une plus haute altitude pour chercher, comme le dictait leur entrainement, la source de l'attaque, le tir indiquant la présence d'une arme les mettant en danger.

Pendant quelques instants, Suessi sentit son cœur se figer, tandis qu'elle attendait ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et le signal avait été lancé.

Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque, à quelques mètres devant et au-dessus d'elle, la forme d'un Tel'Tak se matérialisa dans toute la splendeur que l'on voit couramment dans le véhicule venant sauver sa propre vie.

- On rapplique, dit-elle dans son communicateur. Balance les anneaux, qu'on voie où se mettre.  
>- C'est lancé, répondit la voix de Vala.<p>

Elle posa un genou à terre, et pointa son arme vers les gardes ennemis, qui commençaient à tirer à nouveau dans leur direction.  
>-Tout le monde aux anneaux ! hurla-t-elle en commençant à riposter à son tour.<p>

Elle passa d'une cible à l'autre, tirant sans choisir un endroit particulier dans le corps de ses victimes, sachant pertinemment l'effet dévastateur qu'auraient ses projectiles, assurant une mort certes brève mais particulièrement spectaculaire. Les obus perforants et explosifs initialement conçus pour percer la coque de Planeurs ou de Tel'Taks étaient, selon tous les critères, inadaptés au combat antipersonnel, mais offraient deux avantages sur lesquels elle avait désiré pouvoir compter. La portée n'était plus d'actualité, n'ayant pas à couvrir la retraite de ses collègues depuis un point éloigné et sécurisé, mais la puissance gardait son utilité. Déjà, elle voyait, au travers de sa lunette et alors que les munitions de son chargeur s'épuisaient, les jaffas hésiter et se mettre à l'abri.

Une réaction classique sur laquelle elle comptait. Et qui lui semblait tout à fait normale, puisque ses tirs avaient une certaine tendance à traumatiser les témoins en exposant les corps de ses cibles à des forces qui rendraient inutilisables autant de véhicules de combat blindés. Rapidement, le rythme des tirs s'abattant sur eux s'effondra pour devenir presque nul, les jaffas présent ayant tous ou presque vu un de leurs camarades s'évanouir en une brume de sang et de fragments à peine reconnaissables.

Près d'elle, un premier groupe s'était rassemblé à l'endroit précis où avaient surgi les anneaux quelques instants plus tôt, et attendait nerveusement le retour des artefacts de transport, qui descendaient à nouveau du petit vaisseau.

Van'Tet vit le premier groupe se dématérialiser, tandis que les anneaux remontaient dans leur support, emportant leurs passagers vers la sécurité du transport. Une sécurité toute relative, il le savait, mais préférable à la situation particulièrement désagréable qui attendrait ceux s'attardant davantage sur la surface de Dakara.

Sans qu'il en comprenne réellement la raison, les tirs avaient perdu en intensité, et il en profita pour prendre le temps de chercher un endroit d'où il pourrait défendre sa position en attendant d'évacuer à son tour.

_Je ne vais pas m'enfuir…_

Il avait décidé de faire partie du dernier groupe quittant la position, choisissant un improbable point commun entre son manque de loyauté envers ce groupe de mercenaires qu'il espionnait et l'ensemble des valeurs martiales en lui qui hurlaient de ne pas lâcher une fois de plus ceux et celles aux côtés de qui il combattait.

_Je déciderai à ce moment. Si je reste ici ou si je pars._

Un autre groupe s'évanouit entre les anneaux de transport, réduisant à nouveau la taille de l'escouade à une fraction de ce qu'elle était initialement. Tournant son regard dans la direction de nouvelles séries de coups de feu, il vit une demi-douzaine de figures à présent connues tirer en direction de la garnison. L'espace d'un instant, le jaffa sembla croiser les yeux d'Othar. Ayant le sentiment de lire de l'approbation dans le regard du mercenaire qui l'avait comme adopté au sein de cette compagnie, il fut rassuré sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Ma mission n'est pas terminée. Il faut encore que je sache s'ils sont liés à ce qui s'est passé avec cette femme. Ce démon. Cette… Valkyrie._

_Enfin, je crois._

A présent qu'il était en position de tirer de façon correcte vers ses compatriotes, il choisissait cependant de manquer délibérément ses cibles, voulant plus que tout éviter d'avoir davantage de leur sang sur les mains.

_N'avancez pas, par pitié. Restez loin de nous, le temps qu'on s'enfuie. Qu'il n'y ait pas plus de morts._

Il vit du coin de l'œil un jaffa se faire toucher par un tir de Suessi, et resta figé devant la scène, qui le fascina et le terrorisa à la fois. Son regard resta fixé sur les débris en tous genres retombant au sol, l'esprit absorbé par une scène qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou imaginé après son entrainement et les escarmouches à coups de lance à plasma. Son arme, malgré sa létalité, restait relativement propre, tandis que celles utilisées par les mercenaires autour de lui faisaient de lourds dégâts, ravageant aussi bien les corps que les rochers voisins.

Inconsciemment, il ralentit la cadence de tir, remettant en question sa décision précédente, la priorité de sa mission, la nature de son devoir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, son regard se fixant brusquement sur la silhouette de l'un des Planeurs, terminant sa manœuvre et commençant son approche sur le transport immobile.

Le jaffa décida d'ouvrir le feu en direction des appareils, sachant qu'ils menaçaient la fuite de ceux et celles autour de lui, alors qu'ils tiraient à leur tour. Pendant quelques longues secondes, les tirs fusèrent dans sa direction, certains s'écrasant sur le bouclier du Tel'Tak, d'autres sur le sol, et Van'Tet faisait son possible pour ne pas vaciller et continuer à tirer, visant le coup porté dans un endroit critique seul capable de neutraliser un Planeur.

Il jura intérieurement lorsque les deux formes sombres passèrent au-dessus de lui, sans dégât apparent, puis se retourna en entendant un râle.

L'un des tirs avait apparemment fait mouche, et plusieurs mercenaires avaient été tués par l'impact, certains n'étant même plus reconnaissables après le passage de la chaleur et des éclats. Il vit cependant, quelques mètres plus loin, la forme inerte de Suessi, d'où s'élevait une voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandait la voix de Vala, dans le communicateur à la ceinture de la femme.

Le jaffa s'assura qu'elle était toujours en vie, bien qu'inconsciente, alors que sa supérieure continuait :  
>- On peut pas rester ici ! On part après ce transfert. Grouille-toi, Suessi ! Suessi, tu m'entends ?<p>

Il s'empara du communicateur, conscient que, désormais, les regards du reste des mercenaires étaient tournés vers lui, le groupe s'étant mis à couvert et ne tirant presque plus :  
>- Elle a été touchée. On la met en position, avec les blessés.<br>- Vous êtes encore combien ?

Othar vit son hésitation, et se rapprocha rapidement de lui, restant accroupi, avant de lui prendre le petit appareil des mains :  
>- On est trop nombreux, patronne. On met les blessés, comme il a dit, et vous vous tirez de là.<br>- Non, on…  
>- La ferme, patronne ! Ces putains d'engins reviennent ! Ho ! Mettez-les en position, et donnez-moi un foutu tir de couverture. Et vous, tirez-vous d'là dès qu'ils sont à bord. Pas la peine d'vous faire démolir pour rien !<br>- … D'accord. Je te revaudrai ça, Othar, dit la voix de la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, plus sérieuse que le jaffa ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Toute hésitation disparue, Van'Tet rejoignit les efforts pour installer les blessés dans une position compatible avec les anneaux. Quelques secondes après les avoir bloqués les uns avec les autres du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se retourna vers le mercenaire :  
>- Je reste ici.<br>- D'accord… Merci.  
>- Je suis le seul jaffa, vous n'auriez aucune chance sans moi.<br>_Et je pourrai essayer de prendre contact avec Maître Bra'tac,_ évita-t-il de rajouter.

Derrière lui, il entendit les anneaux tomber en position, pour emporter Suessi et les autres blessés en sécurité, tandis que les Planeurs s'apprêtaient à entamer une nouvelle attaque. Sans quitter sa couverture de fortune, au fond de l'un des cratères laissés par les chasseurs, il regarda le petit vaisseau accélérer brusquement et grimper vers le ciel.

_Je devrais pouvoir faire mon rapport, et, s'il le désire, nous pourrons nous "évader" et retrouver Vala et les autres pour que je continue ma mission…_

- Bon, lâcha Othar, après avoir jeté un très bref coup d'œil aux jaffas qui approchaient inéluctablement, y nous faut un plan. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Carl faisait de son mieux pour garder son arme cachée, mais se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était davantage ridicule qu'efficace, la lourde masse du fusil d'assaut étant tout sauf discret sous ses vêtements. Après quelques pas dehors et s'être assuré qu'aucun civil ne semblait être présent à proximité, il lâcha un petit soupir et reprit l'arme de façon normale avant de presser le pas.

_Serait trop con de me casser la figure en voulant me la jouer furtif, et puis…_ commença-t-il à penser avant d'être interrompu par un coup de feu.

Aussitôt, il plongea au sol, pointant l'instant d'après son arme dans la direction du tir. Restant immobile, cherchant du regard tout signe du tireur ou de sa cible, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que la détonation était venue de l'endroit-même vers lequel il se dirigeait.

_Merde._

Lentement, alors qu'il lui apparaissait que l'attaque avait soit cessée, soit n'était pas dirigée vers lui, il se leva et quitta son inexistante couverture. L'arme brandie, il avança, sans courir, vers les bâtiments d'où était parti le tir unique. Il se rendit compte, comme pour confirmer ses craintes, qu'il s'agissait bien de l'endroit indiqué dans sa radio, et fut pris d'une longue hésitation.

_Merde, merde, merde ! C'est là où elle est, avec l'autre type. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les jaffas les ont trouvés ? Non, y'a eu qu'un coup de feu, c'est pas une fusillade. Et c'était un bruit de pistolet, ça, pas un fusil. C'est quoi ce foutoir ?_

Inspirant rapidement, il traversa en quelques enjambées rapides la distance le séparant du mur du bâtiment, et se plaqua contre celui-ci, avant de se rapprocher de la porte principale, sa tête faisant des mouvements brefs pour chercher un quelconque signe de danger. Sans en trouver, il arriva rapidement près de l'ouverture et fit :  
>- Rémora, c'est moi. Ne tirez pas, j'entre !<p>

L'instant d'après, improvisant du mieux qu'il pouvait face à une situation que son trop court entrainement ne l'avait pas préparé à affronter, il s'accroupit dans l'ouverture de la porte, son arme pointée vers l'intérieur du couloir, prêt à tirer une courte rafale si nécessaire. Ne voyant personne, il se releva et avança, se collant à l'un des murs latéraux. A chaque porte, il jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'assura que les pièces qu'il laissait derrière lui étaient vides.

_Merde, où est-ce qu'elle est ?_

Se sentant haleter sous le stress imprévu, il reprit son calme autant que faire ce peut, et continua d'avancer, jusqu'à s'approcher d'une ouverture donnant sur une pièce apparemment plus large que les autres. Progressant lentement vers celle-ci, il se figea lorsque, de derrière la porte vint un bruit de chute, apparemment d'un lourd objet en bois. Carl supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un meuble, et, ayant la certitude que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, avança avec encore plus de précautions. Se plaquant contre le mur de la même façon que lors de son entrée dans le bâtiment lui-même, il appela :  
>- Rémora, c'est vous ?<br>Seul un bruit légèrement audible, mais clairement humain, vint lui répondre.

Carl attendit quelques instants, puis fit :  
>- J'entre.<p>

Il bascula aussitôt dans l'ouverture, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa supérieure effondrée au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sous son corps.  
>- Qu'est-ce que…<p>

Vérifiant en un instant que la pièce était autrement vide, il se rua vers la femme devant lui, et inspecta ses blessures, sans oser la déplacer. Il ne put manquer l'endroit où le projectile avait déchiré la poitrine de sa supérieure, et se rendit aussitôt compte que, sans un équipement particulièrement spécialisé, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance de survie. Un instant plus tard, il fit le lien avec la large flaque de sang qui s'étendait en-dessous d'elle, et comprit que son assassin, quel qu'il fut, avait utilisé des cartouches qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, lors de sa formation initiale.

_Quel espèce d'enfoiré se balade avec des pointes creuses ?_ se demanda-t-il en se rappelant les photos particulièrement explicites visant à expliquer la raison de l'interdiction de ces cartouches dans les forces armées.

Blesser gravement son adversaire suffisait à l'éliminer en tant que menace. Ces balles, elles, étaient conçues pour se fragmenter à l'intérieur du corps et à faire un maximum de dégâts à celui-ci. Voyant les spasmes qui agitaient encore la femme, il comprit que, par un miracle amer, son agonie n'avait pas encore pris fin, et fut prit au dépourvu lorsque le bras de la victime se souleva légèrement.

- Ba… net… souffla sa supérieure, du sang coulant de sa bouche.  
>- Je suis là, répondit-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui…<br>Elle l'interrompit d'un râle, alors que son regard trahissait un mélange de panique et de souffrance :  
>- Ti… tire… ti… toi…<br>- Restez avec moi !  
>- Dé… solée… j'av…, continua-t-elle, sa voix quasiment inaudible alors que l'air s'échappait de ses poumons meurtris. J'avais… pas… vu… pas… comp…<br>- Pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Ca… sse… toi, fit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux, regardant pendant un court instant derrière le pilote, et soulevant de quelques millimètres son bras avant de le laisser retomber au sol.<br>- Fouineuse emmerdante, intervint une voix masculine dans la direction du dernier regard de la mourante. Mais combative, faut bien l'avouer. Touche pas à ton flingue, Banet. Relève-toi lentement, et ne te fais pas la moindre idée, j'ai un bouclier et un zat.

Le jeune homme, agenouillé devant sa supérieure, vit ses spasmes prendre fin et son regard perdre toute vie. Sans faire le moindre geste brusque, alors que son esprit s'était comme arrêté de fonctionner, il vit son bras bouger lentement vers le visage de la femme devant lui, et, de façon fluide, lui refermer les paupières.

Les instants où Shanti était elle-même devenaient de plus en plus confus, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre pied. Mais, à chaque fois que ses pensées retrouvaient la réalité, elle passait davantage de temps à être désarçonnée qu'à réfléchir.

Son esprit, lentement, voyait le stress s'accumuler, et il lui était impossible de ne serait-ce exprimer ses émotions par des pensées contrôlées. Elle n'était plus qu'inertie, continuant des mouvements qu'elle-même, ou qu'une autre, elle n'en était pas sûre, avait commencé. Le temps de savoir ce que son corps faisait, le geste était déjà terminé, et un autre commençait, alors que Tsippora revenait, devenait elle-même, venue d'un passé inimaginable, dont elle n'avait que des souvenirs déformés.

Des souvenirs qui la contrôlaient par intermittence, donnant des sens à sa situation. Trop de sens, tous contradictoires, alors qu'elle était à la fois cadette, officier, survivante, stratège, capitaine, civile, témoin, actrice, dans mille situations différentes. Chaque fragment faisait bouger son corps, avant de laisser la place à quelques instants de panique suivis d'un autre partie de ces anachronismes mémoriels, le passé suivant le futur, vécus par un être à la conception de l'espace et du temps qu'elle ne pouvait appréhender. Que ses souvenirs simulaient sans véritablement l'assimiler.

Autour d'elle, le mastodonte avait commencé ses manœuvres d'attaque, se séparant de ses deux semblables pour se rapprocher à des vitesses relativistes de la formation ennemie.

Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, le plan impliquait de détruire tous les vaisseaux en un seul coup, et, pour cela, il était nécessaire de connaitre la position de chacun, le moment venu, sans la moindre incertitude. Tsippora était intérieurement impressionnée de l'efficacité des systèmes de guerre électronique adverses, qui s'étaient révélés à même de neutraliser les communications et une grande partie des détecteurs de son vaisseau. Un exploit que bien peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir accompli, même face à un vaisseau aussi obsolète que le sien. Et dont ses adversaires d'aujourd'hui ne se vanteraient pas, une fois qu'elle aurait pu s'approcher assez pour percer ces immatérielles défenses.

Shanti voyait les icônes, naviguant au travers des informations associées avant de brusquement s'en déconnecter au moment où elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait. La brusque coupure du lien empathique la déstabilisa, et elle crut vaciller un instant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse impression, résidu de la connexion interrompue jouant avec ses sens. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aligna une série de pensées étrangères à elle-même, son propre train de réflexion ne venant qu'en écho, avec à chaque fois plusieurs étapes de retard.

Véritablement ébahie. Comment une espèce capable de s'en prendre directement aux systèmes de contrôle interne de son vaisseau avait-elle pu se développer sans être découverte par son peuple ? Elle poserait la question à ses supérieurs, une fois rentrée sur Atlantis. Une telle civilisation, si elle pouvait se montrer réceptive à la diplomatie, serait une alliée de poids contre les Wraith. Un deuxième front, en revanche, pourrait avoir des répercussions catastrophiques. Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu… Mais ce n'était pas sa mission. Si jamais un de ces vaisseaux en réchappait, alors la Cité serait perdue, tout comme la Voie Lactée.

Ou Pégase, plutôt. Tsippora s'étonna de son faux pas mental, se sachant pourtant capable de gérer parfaitement les sentiments contradictoires et les innombrables informations de la bataille sans s'égarer. Elle mit l'hésitation de côté, mais sans l'oublier.

Shanti poursuivit, une fois de plus, le geste mental commencé par les souvenirs implantés, et, encore une fois, trébucha dans celui-ci alors qu'elle se rendait compte de son réveil, durant la brève intermittence séparant les prises de pouvoir de l'Ancienne. Mais elle ne tomba pas, elle corrigea rapidement sa pensée, et compléta la commande, voyant le vaisseau obéir et entamer une nouvelle manœuvre, alors que des sondes téléguidées décollaient de leurs tubes.  
><em>Activation du protocole de détection retardée. Mode passif uniquement jusqu'à arrivée au point de navigation sept,<em> se sentit-elle penser.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme savait qu'il lui restait quelques instants avant la confirmation de l'ordre et les premiers retours d'information. Se rendant compte, sans savoir pourquoi, que Tsippora ne reviendrait pas durant ce bref délai, elle fit la seule chose qui avait un sens, alors que l'inertie mentale s'évanouissait rapidement.

Elle hurla.

Sans un mot, sans un son, n'ayant pas le temps de bouger sa mâchoire, de faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, elle profita de chaque instant qui lui était accordé, et dont elle ressentait intensément toutes les fractions de seconde. Elle pensa, sans but, sans raison, simplement pour rattraper ses absences, combler le vide et le chaos qui prenaient possession de son esprit au travers de cet alter ego mémoriel.

Ayant, l'espace d'un instant, réaffirmé son inamovible souveraineté sur ce corps, et, plus important encore pour elle, sur cet esprit, elle ne sentit que d'autant mieux sa prise faiblir, et le flot de souvenirs fondre vers elle pour la submerger. Face à ce tsunami, elle comprit aussitôt que, cette fois-ci comme les autres, elle ne pourrait pas résister.

Elle ne devait pas résister.

Du moins, pas directement.

Acceptant Tsippora à son propre rythme, elle s'appropria certains de ses souvenirs, les guidant plutôt que de se faire balayer par eux. Mais l'effort de souplesse mentale, dont elle écrivait les règles au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'exerçait, ne dura pas longtemps, et, brutalement, ses constructions rompirent, et elle laissa place au commandant du navire.

Son officier affecté aux senseurs avait fait le nécessaire, et avait dirigé les sondes dans la position optimale, lui offrant une meilleure vision de son objectif. Un nouveau vaisseau venait de s'afficher sur son interface mentale, et les systèmes de suivi actif étaient désormais verrouillés sur lui, l'empêchant de disparaitre à nouveau dans l'incertitude de la bataille. Elle adressa une courte émotion de satisfaction à la jeune femme, et reprit son travail. A présent, l'ennemi commençait à comprendre la menace qu'elle exerçait réellement. Mais était loin d'avoir une idée précise de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sans quoi ses vaisseaux seraient déjà en train de battre en retraite.

Elle allait à nouveau devoir tuer. Un acte qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais dont elle avait accepté la nécessité en choisissant de participer à la défense de son peuple. Une défense qui avait un prix, dont le plus visible était les pertes trop fréquentes dans cette guerre. L'autre prix était le fardeau porté par chaque survivant. Les décisions, les sacrifices, la destruction continuelle, étaient le lot de chacun, et elle l'avait rapidement compris, lors de son arrivée à bord de cette Ruche dévastée, une éternité plus tôt.

Un fardeau qu'elle allait alourdir de vies étrangères. Sans remords, Tsippora donna un nouvel ordre vers la section détection.

Un jour, les exercices mentaux ne suffiraient plus, elle le savait. D'ici quelques siècles, voire décennies, quelque chose serait brisé en elle. Il ne servirait à rien de mentir, et il lui faudrait se retirer, un vaisseau n'ayant pas de place pour un capitaine suicidaire, assoiffé de sang ou simplement apathique. Elle espérait que le moment venu, elle saurait prendre la décision d'elle-même, s'épargnant de voir un jour l'avatar d'Atlantis se matérialiser dans ses quartiers et solliciter quelques minutes de son temps.

Mais ce jour n'était pas venu, et elle continuerait à être le bouclier de son peuple. N'appliquant qu'une force calculée.

Elle ne reproduirait pas ce qui s'était passé sur Dakara. Non, c'était sur… Elle ne savait plus. Elle hésitait, avait du mal à retrouver les noms, les visages…

Peut-être ce jour était-il plus proche que prévu.

Shanti faillit se ressaisir suffisamment tôt pour éviter l'hésitation, et, si elle ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre partiellement le flot de consignes, elle fut assez rapide pour le reprendre à son compte, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Balayage gravidar. Une impulsion, et une seule, schéma interférentiel quarante et un, coordonné avec les sondes._

L'ordre fut interprété et exécuté par le dispositif de contrôle, alors que la jeune femme venant de le donner sentait les effets de l'inertie prendre fin, et avec eux le sentiment de stabilité fournis par les mémoires parasites. Une fois de plus, Shanti s'effondra mentalement, mais avec cette fois-ci une légère différence, l'abysse qu'étaient ses absences à répétition se trouvant comme faiblement éclairée.

Certaines émotions liées aux mémoires réactivées étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit, servant comme autant d'îlots dans lesquels elle trouvait des explications à ce qu'elle faisait, une meilleure compréhension de son environnement.

Encore incapable d'aligner de véritables pensées, elle oscilla entre les émotions et les informations brutes, absolues, qui s'imposaient à elle au-delà des mots et des images pour disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de vide immédiatement comblé.

L'un de ces halos pulsait, l'attirant dans une manifestation de sa propre volonté, inflexible. Qu'elle sût, sans déterminer depuis quand, partager avec Tsippora. Une autre émotion vint l'intercepter. Un sentiment de contradiction alors qu'une partie d'elle-même se souvenait que, aussi réels que pouvaient sembler ces souvenirs, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une ombre dans son cerveau. Des évènements mélangés, subtilement modifiés pour correspondre à la réalité actuelle, mais n'ayant rien de conscient, rien de créatif.

Juste les innombrables expériences d'une vie ayant connu des infinis.

Instinctivement, elle s'attacha à cette contradiction, la fit sienne, au plus profond de son être, alors qu'elle rejoignait cette parcelle de volonté, dans laquelle elle se rendit compte que la victoire était sienne, tant par la destruction que par la déroute de l'ennemi, quelle que soit la première à venir.

Le vaisseau lui répondit, renvoyant les informations du réseau de sondes dans son esprit, et une partie d'elle-même remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette expérience, elle était restée consciente suffisamment longtemps pour bénéficier d'un retour complet de la part de son partenaire artificiel. Elle savait à présent ce qui était à faire, et commença à donner l'ordre, malgré le retour du tsunami, qui allait une fois de plus la plonger dans les ténèbres.

_Validation des données de ciblage sur objectifs hostiles._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, alors qu'il lui était à présent crucial de réceptionner Tsippora. Son dernier effort semi-conscient fut de s'attacher à cet éclat découvert en elle-même, à cette contradiction, dans laquelle elle se conforta paisiblement, acceptant la transition avec la sérénité que lui avait donné la certitude d'être et de rester elle-même.

Malgré son expérience opérationnelle, elle n'avait jamais commandé de vaisseau, et craignait, quelque part, de faire une erreur. Non pas pour l'impact de celle-ci sur son prestige personnel, mais pour les conséquences que son équipage aurait à payer. Elle était responsable de celui-ci, malgré une ancienneté souvent bien plus vaste de ses subordonnés, et le premier prix à payer, probablement le plus faible, était de réprimer sa fierté.

Son second avait été choisi parmi les plus anciens de son grade, sur le point de recevoir son propre commandement, et ayant servi sous assez de capitaines pour savoir exactement ce dont elle aurait besoin. Un rôle qui avait été le sien si peu de temps auparavant, assistant un autre officier dans les premiers pas de la capitainerie, et dont elle comprenait enfin l'importance. Tsippora avait beau savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, le second, de son âge, lui permettait de travailler efficacement, avec quelqu'un derrière elle pour corriger les erreurs dues au temps nécessaire pour s'adapter aux nouvelles contraintes.

Alors qu'elle interprétait les informations renvoyées par les senseurs, son officier en second avait anticipé sa propre décision. En effet, la jeune femme qui l'assistait venait, d'un murmure mental efficace, de lancer l'étape suivante de la procédure d'attaque, alors qu'elle-même était occupée à choisir la meilleure option possible. Elle décidait, son second arrondissait les angles, passait derrière pour huiler la machinerie et faire de celle-ci une véritable extension du corps de Tsippora.

Les drones étaient hors de propos, trop lents à atteindre leur cible, malgré leur fiabilité et efficacité absolue. La vitesse était primordiale, les vaisseaux ennemis devant être annihilés avant d'avoir pu rapporter à leurs supérieurs les véritables capacités de la petite escadre à laquelle elle appartenait. Il était possible pour elle de se rapprocher et d'engager les cibles avec les armes massiques, mais elle ignorait les armements dont disposaient ces vaisseaux, trop nombreux pour son propre confort.

Surtout quand ceux-ci avaient déjà réussi à la surprendre avec leurs capacités de guerre électronique.

Une longue fraction de seconde plus tard, alors que le vaisseau engageait une nouvelle manœuvre dilatoire, la décision fut prise. Les armes à énergie offraient la réponse la plus adaptée, et elle fit passer la consigne, sachant précisément le temps qu'il faudrait aux générateurs à point zéro pour charger les condensateurs des batteries principales.

Elle avait localisé chacun des vaisseaux adverses, et il était à présent temps de se préparer à la mise à mort, malheureusement inévitable, de ceux-ci. Mais l'action serait coordonnée, synchronisée avec les deux autres vaisseaux, et elle attendrait le moment précis pour ouvrir le feu.

Elle activa son interface de communication, et fit d'abord son rapport au capitaine de pavillon de l'escadre, avant de transmettre l'information à l'autre vaisseau. Le visage masculin s'afficha alors, figé dans l'instant au cours duquel se prenaient les décisions, trop rapides pour dépendre d'interactions physiques. L'affichage visuel n'était rien de plus qu'un luxe permettant aux interlocuteurs de se voir, alors que la conversation allait au rythme de la pensée. Ceux et celles de son équipage qui avaient pratiqué plus avant les arts de l'empathie et des formes de communication extra-sensorielles étaient à même d'entretenir un simulacre de présence physique dans l'intimité des esprits concernés, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de ce nombre.

Elle vit le visage, et ses pensées basculèrent brutalement, ressentant autre chose qu'attendu. Le commandant du troisième vaisseau était à la fois étranger et proche, alors pourtant qu'elle savait n'avoir rien entretenu de plus avec lui qu'une relation cordiale et professionnelle. Mais son inconscient lui disait autre chose, se sentait apaisé, en confiance, et attiré par l'individu. Il lui hurlait un sentiment de sécurité dont Tsippora ignorait avoir manqué à un quelconque moment de sa vie, comme s'il avait été présent à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Ce qui était le cas, pensait-elle en se corrigeant simultanément.

Se reprenant avec difficulté, elle transmit l'information, et coupa la communication.

Encore une pensée absurde, comme lorsqu'elle avait confondu ces noms de planètes, à bord de cet autre vaisseau… qu'elle commandait aussi… alors qu'elle était actuellement à bord de son premier appareil en tant que capitaine…

Sa prescience n'était pas en cause, elle en était certaine, alors même qu'elle se rendait compte, de façon détachée, qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le moindre usage lors de cette bataille. Ou des autres… Y compris celles qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu…

Elle irait voir le médecin de bord dès les vaisseaux détruits. Ou peut-être plus tôt. Après tout, il y avait une personne compétente pouvant prendre les commandes si elle en était incapable. Une personne qui avait prouvé avoir la même volonté, des capacités équivalentes à la sienne…

Shanti émergea à nouveau du songe, et redevint elle-même, avec la certitude de n'avoir jamais cessé de l'être. Se préparant plus vite que la fois précédente, elle se rendit compte avec surprise que son retour n'avait pas été accompagné d'un ordre à terminer. Au contraire, le vaisseau attendait ses consignes.

En un court instant, elle reprit contact avec la nouvelle situation tactique, attardant une attention supplémentaire sur les données fournies par les deux autres vaisseaux, qui, à leur tour, localisaient les engins adverses et préparaient leurs armes.

_Préparation pour tir synchronisé, transfert des autorisations de tir vers le vaisseau-amiral,_ fit-elle, silencieusement.

Un signal d'alarme vint accaparer son esprit, alors que plusieurs des contacts ennemis s'illuminaient, les divers senseurs repérant des signes précurseurs d'une attaque.

_Mouvements d'esquive aléatoire. Puissance maximale sur la propulsion, accélération militaire maximale, impulsions courtes,_ réagit instinctivement la jeune femme, comme elle avait appris à le faire lors de ses longs entrainements, une éternité plus tôt, jeune cadette s'apprêtant à défendre à son tour ce qui était, sauf miracle, la dernière Cité de son peuple.

Shanti vit les tirs déchirer l'espace, de façon infiniment plus intense que les faibles échanges qui avaient ponctué jusqu'à présent l'escarmouche. A des vitesses relativistes, les faisceaux de destruction fusèrent vers son propre vaisseau, dont les systèmes de surveillances indiquèrent une composante guidée, qui semblait corriger la trajectoire des tirs.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le vaisseau procéda à de subtiles modifications de sa propre signature, tant gravitationnelle qu'électromagnétique ou subspatiale, et suivit chacune des imperceptibles évolutions de la course des faisceaux, désormais à mi-chemin. La jeune femme vit alors s'afficher sur son interface un message lui indiquant que l'observation avait amené à des résultats suffisamment probants pour rendre une esquive passive réaliste. Elle soupesa les possibilités, sachant qu'éviter les tirs ne ferait que donner des informations supplémentaires sur les capacités de détection, tandis que les intercepter révélerait certains de ses moyens offensifs.

La réponse vint par une courte transmission du vaisseau-amiral, et elle s'exécuta.

_Tir batteries multifonctions. Barrage de déflection._

Dans l'instant qui suivit, plusieurs séries de bulles d'énergies quittèrent la coque de son navire, à des vitesses différentes, et se retrouvèrent toutes, au même instant, dans une configuration calculée avec une précision imparable, autour du premier faisceau. Les colossales énergies se croisèrent, et ne purent s'empêcher d'interagir, déviant légèrement la route de chacun. Suffisamment pour empêcher toute correction de trajectoire en ce qui concernait le tir intercepté.

Tandis que la brève et violente rencontre s'achevait, d'autres salves étaient déjà parties à la rencontre de leurs cibles.

Déjà, une autre communication arrivait, interrompant la jeune femme, alors que son inconscient s'interrogeait sur l'absence de l'alter ego, qui, depuis son arrivée, ne l'avait jamais laissée aussi longtemps sans reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

_Prêt à engager l'ennemi,_ fit la pensée de Campbell, ou bien du souvenir implanté qu'Atlantis utilisait pour se servir de lui comme interface avec le vaisseau.

Shanti, de son côté, était toujours incapable de penser clairement, figée dans les schémas de réflexion hérités de Tsippora et tentant d'y superposer à nouveau les siens dans ce qui était davantage une série d'occupations éphémères et de retraites qu'un véritable affrontement frontal. L'urgence était clairement présente, palpable dans chaque émotion résiduelle, chaque murmure indistinct d'Atlantis, chaque tournure de pensée de ses coéquipiers, chaque message de l'interface mentale, et elle s'y pliait, mettant au second plan ses efforts de reconquête d'elle-même au profit de la bataille.

Une bataille qui arrivait à sa conclusion, alors qu'un seul ordre la séparait de la paix et de la solitude tant attendue, qu'elle n'osait espérer et imaginait sous la forme d'un sentiment inconnu, où elle pourrait de nouveau n'être qu'elle-même, sans doute, sans remise en cause permanente. Un ordre qu'elle attendait, et qu'elle répercuterait si nécessaire.

Mais l'arrivée d'un sentiment trop familier vint interrompre le sentiment d'appréhension qui s'était emparé d'elle avec la peur désormais familière de l'I.A., de ces souvenirs et de son propre avenir. Alors que les instants s'étaient multipliés, Shanti avait commencé à retrouver une forme de confiance en elle, le rempart de la certitude d'être soi se faisant plus discret pour redevenir une évidence dans le décor.

Et c'est à cet instant que Tsippora avait décidé de revenir, de lui reprendre ce qui était depuis toujours sien, et dont elle comprenait pour la première fois la fragilité.

_Non,_ pensa-t-elle, faisant face au torrent de souvenirs venus s'imposer à sa conscience.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à se faire balayer, une fois de plus, malgré son refus de coopérer, passivement ou non, et se surprit à être toujours présente à l'instant d'après. L'autre conscience, l'ombre formée de souvenirs disparus et figés depuis des éons, était là, l'encerclant, mouvante, dans les recoins de son esprit. Elle sentit en celle-ci une impression fugace d'étonnement, remplacée par celle, plus marquée, d'une interrogation.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi,_ continua Shanti. _Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant._

Une pointe d'agressivité, familière et étrange alors qu'elle venait de son propre esprit et était adressé à celui-ci, vint lui répondre, le flot de souvenirs se préparant à charger une fois de plus.

_Non ! Je vais remplir la mission. C'est à moi de le faire. Ma responsabilité. Tu m'as aidée, mais je dois porter le dernier coup._

Elle sentit les instants, passant avec une lenteur déraisonnable, s'écouler sans réaction de la part des souvenirs, toujours présents dans une partie de son esprit, mais ne masquant pas encore sa conscience. Puis, sans préavis, ils s'évanouirent, se fondant une fois de plus dans un décor inexistant.

L'ordre vint à cet instant, et, malgré la futilité du geste alors qu'elle avait déjà transmis les commandes de tir à son supérieur, le répéta sans la moindre hésitation :

_Feu._

Les condensateurs se déchargèrent brusquement, poussant à leurs limites les différents systèmes de bord, tandis que, répartis sur l'ensemble de la coque, des générateurs spéciaux se mettaient à libérer leur énergie sous forme de champs imperceptibles. Le croisement de ceux-ci, à quelques centaines de mètres du vaisseau, eut rapidement l'effet désiré, déformant la structure de l'espace d'une façon qui ne pouvait être comparée qu'à la présence d'un Ascendant. Chacune des singularités brilla telle une étoile hurlant sa naissance à l'univers, aveuglant un court instant les senseurs des vaisseaux proches avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

En disparaissant, la sphère avait laissé la place à une unique série de lances invisibles car supraluminiques, dirigées de façon parfaite vers les cibles de chacun des trois vaisseaux. Avant même qu'elle n'eusse le temps de réaliser que son ordre avait été exécuté, chacun des engins ciblés par Shanti s'était déchiré, broyé par les forces gravitationnelles apparues brusquement dans leurs entrailles, devenu le carburant pour autant d'étoiles miniatures. Simultanément aux messages confirmant l'annihilation complète des vaisseaux adverses venaient d'autres rapports, indiquant le nécessaire temps de refroidissement des circuits de bord, éprouvés par la colossale quantité d'énergie qui avait circulé en leur sein en un temps si bref.

La liste de messages s'allongea encore quelques instants, puis prit fin, et il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Plus de rapports ni d'informations, alors que le vaisseau se remettait de sa propre attaque, les senseurs encore aveuglés. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'escarmouche, il n'y avait plus rien pour occuper l'esprit de Shanti, qui chercha pendant encore une fraction de seconde quelque tâche avant de finalement laisser retomber la pression.

Le calvaire était terminé, elle allait retrouver le semblant de normalité dont elle avait été privée, être à nouveau elle-même, et peut-être finalement prendre le temps d'assimiler clairement ce que l'I.A. leur avait dit, à elle et ses coéquipiers, peu avant leur arrivée sur place. Elle allait…

Une voix interrompit sa pensée. Un timbre qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, malgré les conditions étranges dans lesquelles il s'exprimait. Et son propos fut clair. Bien trop clair, alors que ses espoirs s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du message…

_- Un des vaisseaux a réchappé à l'attaque,_ venait de leur dire Atlantis.

Anna fit un nouveau pas en arrière, alors que la femme aux cheveux clairs s'approchait d'elle, avec un sourire qui la plongeait au bord de la panique. Elle lisait dans ce visage nombre d'informations contradictoires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. L'allure de la femme était tout aussi troublante, ses mouvements d'une fluidité et d'une perfection qui étaient tout sauf naturels, alors que chaque aspect de son être accompagnait, avec élégance, son déplacement.

Puis, brusquement, elle s'arrêta devant la scientifique, et se pencha légèrement pour amener sa tête à la hauteur de celle d'Anna, et croisa son regard. A cet instant précis, celle-ci se rendit compte que toutes ses impressions n'avaient été qu'un préambule n'ayant aucune chance de la préparer correctement à ce qu'elle ressentait désormais. Elle se perdit une fraction de seconde dans ce regard qui abritait un gouffre infini duquel il était impossible de l'extraire. Anna eut un mouvement brusque, motivé par un sentiment de préservation, et se plaqua contre la porte extérieure, désormais refermée. Et comprit.

- Vous ! souffla-t-elle.  
>- Moi, répliqua Urth en continuant de la fixer du regard, forçant Anna à détourner le sien.<br>- C'était vous sur Atlantis, hein ?  
>- J'aime me balader un peu partout.<br>- Qu'est-ce que… qui… ?  
>- Une question à la fois.<br>- Atlantis vous connait, dit Anna, sûre de son fait.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle, en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé avec un sourire plus léger. C'était le bon vieux temps.<br>- Elle a peur de vous… continua Anna, en réfléchissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Atlantis. Qui a peur. Vous êtes…  
>- Je suis ?<br>- Vous êtes une Ancienne, c'est ça ?  
>- Tout juste.<br>- Vous avez fait l'Ascension ?  
>- Et de deux.<br>- Et vous voulez me voir. Moi.  
>- Très perspicace, Anna, fit Urth, sarcastique.<br>- Et… commença Anna avant de s'interrompre. Euh, juste une question…  
>- Une de plus, mais, oui, vas-y.<br>- Je croyais que les Anciens étaient un peu plus… énigmatiques. J'ai lu ce que j'ai trouvé sur le docteur Jackson et Oma Desala. Et les autres Ascendants qui étaient dans Pégase étaient…  
>- Coincés ?<br>- Je n'aurai pas utilisé ce terme…  
>- Ils vivent un peu à l'écart, et ils se prennent pour des fontaines de sagesse, à vouloir faire comprendre ce qu'ils voient. N'importe quoi. Enfin, ça doit aussi être pour se donner un genre, et éviter de se faire inonder par les crétins.<br>- … D'accord…  
>- Et puis, je ne suis pas là pour te faire faire l'Ascension et j'ai l'habitude des humains, alors autant être claire, non ?<br>- Je… je ne me plaignais pas. Je voulais juste comprendre…

En un geste bref, Urth rapprocha brusquement sa tête de celle d'Anna, et, l'inclinant légèrement sur le côté, reprit :  
>- Super. Maintenant que c'est compris, on peut repasser aux choses importantes ?<br>Anna resta figée quelques instants, puis déglutit avant de répondre :  
>- Comme vous voulez.<br>- Atlantis ne t'a rien dit sur moi, hein ?  
>- … Non… Enfin, si, qu'elle vous connaissait et ne savait pas ce que vous faisiez. Je crois vraiment qu'elle a peur de vous. Je pensais que… que les Anciens n'intervenaient pas.<br>- C'est compliqué.  
>- Sûrement.<p>

La femme, ou, rectifia intérieurement Anna, la projection physique qui servait d'avatar à l'être devant elle, soupira, le regard trahissant une certaine lassitude.  
>- Pour faire simple, c'est moi qui surveille Danny depuis que Oma lui a fait jouer au trampoline.<br>- … Pardon ?  
>- … Entre les plans d'existence ?<br>- Oh, fit Anna en notant, scientifique dans l'âme, que l'Ascension ne fournissait apparemment pas la capacité de trouver des métaphores élégantes.  
>- Bref, je l'observe, et j'essaie d'éviter qu'il se fasse tuer trop tôt ou qu'il retrouve ses connaissances.<br>- Vous le protégez ?  
>- Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain aurait survécu à tout ce qu'il fait dès qu'il pose un pied ici ?<br>- Euh… je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, exactement.  
>- Ah oui. Pour faire court, il se serait encore fait tuer cent fois si j'étais pas là.<br>- Et… vous intervenez ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que je fais d'autre ? Je lui dis de faire attention ? On parle de Danny, là.<br>- … D'accord. Donc, vous le surveillez. Et ?  
>- Simplement, je m'ennuie.<p>

Pendant quelques secondes, toute réflexion cessa dans le cerveau d'Anna, et ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'elle pensa à refermer sa mâchoire.  
>- Pa… Pardon ?<br>- Je m'ennuie. Donc, quand Danny se retrouve enfin dans un truc un peu plus compliqué qu'un Goa'uld sur le retour ou ses sorties avec cette pirate, c'est le jackpot.  
>- Que…<br>- Une invasion galactique, Atlantis qui décide de s'amuser avec tout le monde, le foutoir ici, l'autre trio qui fait passer Mara pour une reine de la subtilité, et tout le reste… Du jamais vu depuis que vous avez trouvé la Porte et mon client qui se retrouve au milieu, comprends que je sorte le pop-corn.  
>- … Mais… mais, faisait Anna, en tentant désespérément de voir où la conversation allait, après avoir quitté la direction qu'elle anticipait tel un papillon détourné de son nectar par une tête nucléaire. Mais… pourquoi moi ?<br>- Simple. Tout le monde s'amuse, prépare des plans contre les autres ou arrive au beau milieu sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Sauf toi. C'est dommage, non ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Tu connais presque tout le monde, on t'écoute, et tu ne fais rien. Pas un seul petit plan, rien. Alors… non, je ne vais pas laisser tout ce potentiel partir. Combien de temps est-ce que je vais attendre pour un autre coup de ce genre ?  
>- Attendez… Vous êtes sérieuse, là ? Vous… vous nous surveillez, et vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas assez de chaos ?<br>- Trouvé du premier coup ! fit-elle en acquiesçant énergiquement.

- Bref, je suis là pour, on va dire, donner un coup de main.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Danny a fait de la politique la moitié de sa vie et je le protège. Atlantis… est Atlantis. Et tous les autres ont plein de raisons de faire bouger les choses. Sauf toi. Donc, je viens juste équilibrer les chances.  
>- Mais… je ne veux pas…<br>- Pas mon problème.  
>- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans des plans absurdes juste pour vous faire plaisir !<br>- Si, si.  
>- Vous vous prenez pour qui ?<br>- Une Ascendante ? Qui a plus de libertés que toi ou tous les autres le pensaient ?  
>- Oh. Tout le truc avec "je contrôle les éléments et je peux détruire n'importe quoi et surtout, n'importe qui, d'une pensée", c'est ça ?<br>- En quelque sorte.  
>- Et vous voulez quoi, de moi ? Que je devienne comme Atlantis ? Que je cherche à manipuler tout le monde dans un but obscur ?<br>L'Ascendante eut un très large sourire, sans battre une seule fois des paupières en fixant Anna durant le long silence qui suivit.  
>- … Je vois. Et, vous vous rendez bien compte que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça, et que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le moindre objectif ?<br>- Ca vient après.  
>- Et, le fait que je sois plutôt dans la catégorie à être le pion de toutes les entités quasi-divines qui passent aux alentours, ça ne m'élimine pas pour ce rôle ? tenta Anna.<br>- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
>- En tant qu'entité quasi-divine. C'est bien ce que je disais.<br>- Tu crois que je te manipule ?  
>- Hmm… oui ? Pas très subtilement, mais, oui quand même.<p>

L'Ascendante haussa les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

- De toute façon, reprit Anna, pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de mon aide ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine, rien de plus. Allez plutôt voir les types qu'Atlantis a recrutés. Au moins, ils ont plus de moyens, ils pourraient sûrement faire quelque chose.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterais avec eux ? Ils ont déjà fait leur part, et ils continuent. Je les surveille pendant qu'on parle, tu sais. Toi, par contre, tu ne fais rien. Juste suivre le mouvement, rien d'intéressant.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis entre Atlantis et le docteur Jackson, sans expérience, sans moyens, sans rien ! J'essaie juste de m'en sortir. Au mieux, j'aurai une ou deux opportunités pour agir, c'est tout. Si vous voulez voir un truc avec moi, il faudra attendre et espérer qu'ils n'en profitent pas avant moi.  
>- Ou alors, te donner les moyens et l'expérience.<br>- D'accord, là, je ne sais pas où on va, mais ça devient particulièrement cliché ! On dirait un mauvais film de super-héros, vous savez… Vous ne comptez quand même pas…  
>- Quand même pas quoi ? T'améliorer, te modifier directement ? Non, ça, c'est pas mon style. Plutôt celui d'Atlantis. Et puis, elle s'en rendrait compte tout de suite, paniquerait, et tout ça.<br>- Du chaos, donc. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?  
>- Mais non ! Pas comme ça. J'ai juste envie de voir tout le monde qui joue les uns contre les autres et être la seule qui comprenne quoi que ce soit à la situation.<br>- Pendant que des milliers de personnes vont se faire tuer si les jaffas nous attaquent, ou que Hagalaz continue à atomiser tout ce qui bouge. Vous ne voyez pas un problème, là ?  
>- Je n'ai presque pas d'effet sur le résultat final. Je m'arrange juste pour que ce soit plus intéressant à regarder.<br>- En venant rendre ma vie encore plus compliquée qu'avant.  
>- Oui.<br>- Et vous ne pourriez pas essayer d'arranger la situation ?  
>- Pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Tu connais nos lois sur la non-intervention dans vos affaires.<br>- En fait, non.  
>- … Ah oui, c'est vrai.<br>- Et, de toute façon, même si je ne les connais pas, elles sont assez mal faites, si, là, vous faites de la "non-intervention".  
>- Une question d'interprétation. Et puis, je te l'ai dit, j'ai un peu plus de libertés que d'habitude, rapport à Danny.<br>- Qu'est-ce que le docteur Jackson vient faire là-dedans ?  
>- Disons qu'il n'est pas particulièrement apprécié de tout le monde, chez nous. C'est un des problèmes, quand on s'est fait élever par une semi-rebelle et qu'on tente soi-même de… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Il suffit juste de savoir qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps et ne s'est pas fait que des amis. Vraiment pas.<br>- Si vous le dites. Et, pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
>- Rien, ou presque. Juste que les plus conservateurs, ceux qui ont tendance à nous empêcher d'intervenir… disons qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ce que je fais, tant que ça complique la vie de Danny.<br>- Compliquer… comment ?  
>- Les coïncidences qui n'arrêtent pas de lui tomber dessus, au plus mauvais moment possible ? Ce ne sont pas des coïncidences.<br>- D'accord. Donc, en fait, vous le torturez parce qu'il a remis en cause vos dogmes, c'est ça ?

Urth eut un petit mouvement de recul, apparemment surprise.  
>- Non ! Enfin, certains apprécieraient de le faire souffrir autant que possible avant qu'il ne revienne. Mais pas moi.<p>

_Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée à mettre une Ascendante sur la défensive pendant qu'on discute de l'avenir de la galaxie et de la vengeance la plus navrante qui soit exercée par une bande de pseudo-dieux ?_ se demanda Anna, en recadrant un instant la discussion. _Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver là-dedans ?_

- Je rends juste sa vie plus _intéressante_, c'est tout.  
>- Comme vous voulez rendre la <em>mienne<em> plus intéressante ?  
>- Quelque chose comme ça.<br>- Et, si vous ne voulez pas faire comme Atlantis, comment alors ?  
>- Oh, de la même façon qu'avec Daniel. En arrangeant les coïncidences par-ci par-là. Tu prépares un plan, et ensuite, si je trouve qu'il rajoute un peu de piquant à l'histoire, j'arrange les détails que tu auras forcément oubliés.<br>- Pas d'intervention directe, c'est ça ?  
>- Pas trop. On m'a demandé d'être un peu plus subtile qu'avant.<br>- Ah, parce que vous essayez d'être subtile, là ?  
>- C'est ce que je fais, là.<p>

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

- Juste une autre question : si je ne bricole pas de plan, vous allez me laisser tranquille quand même ?  
>- Bien sûr. Même si je risque de m'ennuyer un peu. Mais bon, avec Danny dans les parages, ça ne risque pas.<p>

_D'accord, donc, si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, ma vie va devenir un enfer de "coïncidences"…_

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, hein ?  
>- On a tous le choix, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, crois-moi.<br>- Le choix entre préparer des plans stupides pour amuser une Ancienne excentrique ou subir ses propres lubies, alors qu'on essaie de limiter les dégâts et d'empêcher la guerre avec les jaffas.  
>- Voilà.<p>

_Au moins, elle est honnête. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Atlantis n'avait pas déjà fait passer de plus grosses couleuvres._

- Bien sûr, vous allez m'observer en permanence.  
>- Et comment ! De toute façon, je le fais depuis le début.<p>

Anna soupira.

- Des préférences, pour les plans ? lâcha-t-elle enfin.  
>- Je ne sais pas, essaie de me surprendre, fit Urth, prenant un air narquois.<p>

_Génial._

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Anna franchit à nouveau la petite porte pour retourner à l'intérieur du SGC, elle fut accueillie par l'officier qui l'avait amenée au point de rendez-vous, et qui avait apparemment décidé de revenir sur place.  
>- Désolée, dit Hasegawa.<br>- Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
>- Elle s'est calmée, avec le temps.<br>- … Pardon ?  
>- Quand je les ai connues, elle était beaucoup plus… énergique.<p>

Il fallut un instant à son cerveau pour isoler le mot et en comprendre la signification.

- "Les" ? Vous en connaissez plusieurs ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Et ils sont tous pareils ?  
>- Elles. Et, non, pas toutes. Heureusement.<br>- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez tout ça, un jour.  
>- D'accord… En tout cas, bonne chance. Avec elle, vous en aurez vraiment besoin.<p>

Lentement, et prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre geste brusque, Carl se leva avant de se retourner vers l'assassin. Celui-ci était, comme il l'avait annoncé, protégé par un bouclier personnel Goa'uld, qui l'entourait d'une protection dorée aux incessantes fluctuations. Mais les pensées du pilote ne s'attardèrent que quelques instants à peine sur ce point, alors que le visage de l'homme entrait enfin dans son champ de vision.

Et qu'il le reconnut.

L'un des membres de l'équipe dont il faisait partie, un subordonné de la femme qui venait de mourir quelques secondes plus tôt sous ses yeux.

- Alors, lieutenant Banet. Des explications ? Une confession, peut-être ?  
>- Que… Qu'est-ce que… hésita Carl, alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas aux dimensions épiques.<p>

Il savait quelque chose sur l'homme devant lui, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Voyons, lieutenant, continua l'homme, gardant une face professionnelle. Avant d'être forcé de vous tuer lorsque vous allez résister stupidement à votre arrestation sur le lieu de votre trahison, je suis bien censé vous demander les raisons de votre crime.  
>- Vous… vous espérez me faire porter le chapeau ?<br>- Sans le moindre problème, lieutenant. Après tout, un cadavre n'a que rarement contredit le témoignage d'un officier supérieur.

_Lieutenant ? Officier supérieur ? Mais alors… s'il sait… Oui ! Voilà où j'ai vu ce salopard ! Dans cette putain de salle de briefing ! Celle réservée aux… militaires terriens. C'est l'un d'entre nous…_ comprit Carl, alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, plaçant ce visage au milieu des autres, lors de son arrivée à bord. Un membre parmi d'autres de cette unité, jamais assez proche de lui pour qu'il en connaisse le nom.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il enfin, faisant un effort pour ne pas poser son regard sur le cadavre à la limite de son champ de vision.  
>- Très bonne question, lieutenant, à laquelle nous allons tous chercher une réponse. Pourquoi un officier prometteur tel que vous a décidé de trahir sa planète, ses camarades, ses supérieurs ? Peut-être que les enquêteurs y verront plus clair, malgré la mort prématurée du coupable.<p>

_Il faut que je gagne du temps. Les autres font revenir. Même s'il réussit à me tuer, s'il ne peut pas arranger la scène, ils comprendront que c'est lui qui a fait le coup._  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? demanda-t-il en faisant un très léger geste de la main en direction du corps.<br>- S'il vous plait… Vous êtes naïf au point de croire que j'ai besoin d'une raison ?

- Il y en a une, en effet. Tamara s'est approchée un peu trop près de la vérité. Elle a remarqué un peu plus tôt que prévu certaines choses. Quelle ironie. Un officier de son rang, mourir par la main du pilote qu'elle entrainait.

_Continuer à le faire parler,_ pensa Carl, frémissant de haine envers l'homme en face de lui. _Il suffit d'une ouverture, et je peux l'avoir. Il a trop confiance dans son bouclier. Allez, continue à te croire intouchable, fais une connerie et laisse-moi t'exploser, enflure._

- Plus tôt que prévu ?  
>- Oui.<p>

- Très bien, lieutenant. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la scène de la mort du traitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? fit-il en se repositionnant lentement, sans pour autant déplacer son arme, toujours pointée vers la poitrine du pilote.

Celui-ci repensa brièvement à l'état du corps de sa supérieure, qui allait être le sien d'ici quelques instants, et devait lutter intensément pour ne pas paniquer.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Il faut que je tente un…_

La détonation interrompit une fraction de seconde son train de pensées, et, l'instant d'après, une seule information occupait l'ensemble de son cerveau.

Le coup de feu, quel qu'il fut, était venu de derrière lui. L'homme n'avait pas tiré, et semblait surpris, regardant derrière Carl. Sans la moindre hésitation, le pilote plongea vers l'assassin, déplaçant autant que possible son corps vers le côté pour éviter un éventuel tir. Sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, Carl vit le bras armé infléchir son angle, trop lentement et avec trop de retard pour remettre le pistolet dans le bon axe, tandis que son propre bras fusait vers les côtes de l'homme. Le coup porta, et son adversaire lâcha brutalement l'arme et se mit à chanceler. Au même instant, le jeune homme touchait durement le sol et laissa son entrainement amortir la chute de façon à se relever aussi vite que possible.

A moitié accroupi, il vit le pistolet de l'autre côté de la pièce, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, tandis que l'homme, se remettant rapidement de la douleur infligé par l'attaque, se lançait vers les armes qu'avait mis à terre son otage.

Instantanément, Carl prit sa décision, et se jeta vers la porte tandis que, du coin de l'œil, il voyait le fusil d'assaut se faire ramasser par le traitre. Quelques instants après avoir quitté la pièce, il entendit les premières détonations de l'arme, tirée en direction du mur que le pilote ne s'attendait pas à voir arrêter des balles supersoniques. Courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes, il parvint à sortir du bâtiment, et tourna aussitôt sur le côté pour ne pas rester dans l'alignement du couloir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce tir… Il n'y avait pers… si. Ca devait être elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a du crisper son doigt. Rigidité cadavérique, ou un truc de ce genre… Même après la mort… elle m'a sauvé la vie,_ se dit-il sans s'arrêter de courir. _Il faut que je rejoigne les autres. Leur dire ce qui s'est passé. Si on a un traitre, toute la mission est foutue, il faut se tirer d'ici. Et… les autres jobs aussi. Et… pour qui ? Pourquoi ?_

A quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, l'homme épousseta lentement son uniforme avant de soulever sans manières le cadavre. Il retira alors de sa cachette le pistolet chargé à blanc et retira précautionneusement le dispositif attaché sur sa queue de détente, avant de faire un geste vers son oreillette, acceptant la communication entrante.  
>- Colson ? demanda la voix.<br>- Oui.  
>- C'est bon ?<br>- Oui, il est parti comme prévu. Je lui ai fait le coup du monologue et de la diversion.  
>- Tout s'est bien passé ? Est-ce qu'il y a une surprise à s'attendre de lui ?<br>- Non, il ne se doute de rien. Il n'est pas une menace. Jamais vu un débutant pareil en close-combat. Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il faut le laisser filer ?  
>- Aucun doute là-dessus. Tu te tire, on s'occupe du reste.<br>- Bien compris. Terminé.  
><em>Complètement ridicule, le gamin,<em> pensa-t-il en coupant la communication et vérifiant ses armes. _Enfin, c'est son rôle, et il le joue très très bien._  
>Il reposa les armes du pilote près du cadavre, et quitta la pièce sans cérémonie.<br>_Désolé, Tamara. Rien de personnel._

_Merde, par où est-ce qu'ils venaient ?_ pensait Carl en essayant de retrouver son chemin tout en surveillant ses arrières pour chercher une quelconque trace de son poursuivant. _Voilà, les ombres étaient dans cette direction, donc ils devraient être… par là !_  
>Il tourna dans le sens que lui avait indiqué son raisonnement, et reprit sa course effrénée vers ses seuls alliés sur cette planète, qui, à chaque instant, lui semblait plus hostile.<p>

Après avoir passé deux croisements, il remarqua, très brièvement, un groupe passant derrière un bâtiment, à une centaine de mètres de sa propre position.

_Gagné !_ soupira-t-il de soulagement avant de se ruer dans leur direction.

Il arriva rapidement dans la ruelle empruntée par le groupe, et le rejoignit au pas de course, n'interrompant son mouvement que lorsque plusieurs mercenaires se retournèrent pour le mettre en joue.

- Hé, c'est moi ! fit-il en direction des visages à moitié familiers, sans générer de réponse. Le nouveau, vous vous souvenez ?

Les hommes devant lui ne firent pas un mouvement, et il prit peur.

- Faites pas les cons ! On a un problème ! Il y a un…  
>- Traitre, je sais, compléta une voix. Baissez vos armes, ça ira.<p>

Aussitôt, les mercenaires, que Carl avait identifiés comme appartenant au groupe non-terrien, et ignorant donc sa véritable identité, s'exécutèrent. Le pilote reporta aussitôt son attention sur la voix, qu'il avait identifiée comme celle du commandant lui-même, qui, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi, s'était joint à la mission en personne. Passant à côté de l'imposante caisse, soulevée par un module de sustentation Goa'uld, Carl s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

- Oui, j'ai entendu les nouvelles, Carl.  
>- Monsieur, la mission est sûrement compromise. Il faut faire sortir les priso…<p>

_Un instant,_ se dit-il. _On devait faire sortir un tas de prisonniers et les ramener par les transports. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'étais au courant, et j'ai fait le nécessaire pour utiliser au mieux cette information.  
>- Vous… vous saviez ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- Mais… et Tam… Rémora, corrigea-t-il, en utilisant le nom de code de sa supérieure assassinée. Elle s'est faite tuer !<br>- Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Pour un officier de son rang. De sa compétence, se faire tuer par un vulgaire traitre. Mais heureusement qu'elle sera vengée.

Lentement, le chef de l'unité mit la main à sa ceinture, et referma les doigts sur le zat qui s'y trouvait.

Carl écarquilla les yeux, et recula lentement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? "Quelle ironie… Un officier de…" Non. Non ! C'est pas…_

- Que…  
>- Vous avez voulu trop bien faire, Banet. Couvrir votre trahison en venant dénoncer votre bouc émissaire aussi vite que possible. J'aurais fait la même chose, à votre place, sans doute. Mais cela ne marchera pas, avec moi. Je connais très bien Colson, et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. En tout cas, bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir confiance en vous.<p>

D'un geste, il brandit l'arme à énergie et la pointa vers Carl, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser, et qui, dans un mouvement désormais automatique, reculait sans faire attention à rien.

Jusqu'à heurter la caisse derrière lui, qui, déséquilibrée, chuta de son support et tomba dans un bruit lourd au sol. Par pur réflexe, le pilote se retourna vers la masse, et vit ce qui en était sorti, alors que l'une de ses parois s'était brisée.

Son esprit, perdu, vit la forme humaine, et prit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à rassembler les informations devant lui.

Pas un humain. Un jaffa, vu la marque qu'il arborait au front.

Une marque qu'il avait vu dans de nombreux documents à l'Académie, de par l'importance historique des deux seuls jaffas l'ayant porté ces vingt dernières années. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un de ces deux jaffas en question, mais n'eut aucun problème à identifier celui qui se trouvait, inconscient, devant lui.

Le nom s'imposa à lui, au moment même où il se rendit compte, de façon détachée, du bruit si caractéristique d'un zat s'armant derrière lui.

_Bra'tac,_ pensa-t-il lorsque l'éclair s'abattit dans son dos, le plongeant dans la douleur, puis l'inconscience.

L'officier grimaça brièvement.  
>- Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de se tourner vers l'un des sous-officiers mercenaires. Ramenez-le près de sa victime. Et laissez-le en vie. Intact. Les jaffas s'occuperont de lui bien mieux que nous.<p>

L'homme acquiesça, et fit signe à plusieurs soldats de venir l'aider à ramasser le corps inconscient du jeune pilote.

- Et refermez cette foutue caisse avant qu'un civil ne le voie !

Voyant que ses subordonnés s'activaient autour de lui, il mit la main à son oreillette :  
>- Colson ? Il est bien venu, comme prévu. Bon boulot, on se retrouve à la base.<p>

_C'est pas vrai,_ pensa Anna en entrant dans sa chambre. _A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que je commence à maitriser la situation, il y a autre chose qui me tombe dessus. Quoi d'autre, maintenant ?_

- Docteur Stern ? la surprit la voix inimitable d'Atlantis dans son oreille.

Anna soupira, puis répondit :  
>- Oui ?<br>- Vous l'avez rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Qui ?<br>- S'il vous plait, ne jouez pas à cela avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Que vous a dit Urth ?  
>- … Rien de particulier. Les politesses d'usage, tous ce qui lui passait par la tête.<br>- Vous a fait-elle part de ses plans ?  
>- Non, et, franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle compte faire.<br>- … Très bien. Je suis désolée que vous soyez impliquée dans cette situation.  
>- Ho ? <em>Maintenant,<em> vous êtes désolée ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir sur elle que vous ne m'avez pas dit ? Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?  
>- J'ai connu Urth avant et après son Ascension, et elle est un personnage pour le moins… intéressant.<br>- Intéressant comment ?  
>- Elle est particulièrement compétente dans son domaine de recherche, à savoir les fluctuations temporelles localisées. C'est ce qui a permis à son attitude générale de ne pas lui poser de problèmes, à l'époque.<br>- Même à ce moment-là, elle était un peu…  
>- Ne vous méprenez pas sur son attitude, docteur Stern. Elle est peut-être excentrique dans ses relations au quotidien, mais je puis vous assurer, par mon expérience, qu'elle sait aisément quand cesser de maintenir ce masque particulier. D'ailleurs, votre réponse semble indiquer que vous y avez eu affaire, ce qui indique que, au moins, ce dont elle a pu vous parler n'est pas éminemment critique.<br>- On va dire que ça dépend du point de vue.  
>- Je présume qu'elle n'a pas mis en jeu l'avenir de la galaxie ou quelque chose d'équivalent.<br>- … Non, je ne crois pas.  
>- Dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrai m'accommoder de la situation. Quoi qu'elle vous ait demandé de faire, cela ne pourra avoir que des conséquences limitées sur nos objectifs, que vous partagez apparemment. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir m'indiquer de quoi il s'agit ?<br>- Oui, oui.  
>- … Très bien.<br>- Comment ça, "très bien" ? Pas de questions supplémentaires ? Je croyais que vous cherchiez à tout maitriser ?  
>- C'est effectivement ce que je fais, docteur Stern, et ce pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Mais comprenez bien que, dans la mesure où <em>vous<em> êtes l'individu agissant, j'ai la maitrise totale de la situation. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis capable d'anticiper et de déterminer les résultats de la quasi-totalité de vos actions, et de prendre mes décisions en conséquence. Ma crainte était de voir Urth agir directement, sans intermédiaire. Vous venez de m'en libérer en admettant qu'elle vous a chargé d'une mission quelconque. Le moins que je puisse faire est de vous laisser, à toutes deux, le bénéfice du doute.  
>- A toutes deux ?<br>- D'accord, à vous, docteur Stern, puisque je n'ai aucun moyen d'action sur Urth.

L'alarme de son oreillette la tira du sommeil, et, une fois que la scientifique eut reprit ses esprits, elle accepta la communication entrante.  
>- Anna ? Ici Daniel. Sam vient de m'appeler. SG-17 est prête à partir, nous devons les rejoindre pour leur expliquer la mission.<br>- D'accord… Où êtes-vous ?  
>- Je serai devant l'ascenseur principal dans dix minutes. Amenez votre équipement, parce qu'on ne repasse pas par ici après.<br>- Entendu, j'arrive, conclut Anna en s'étirant sur son lit.

Après s'être rhabillée aussi vite que possible, elle rassembla ses affaires, et ajusta la veste tactique qui lui avait été fournie, sentant avec appréhension le poids des armes à sa ceinture. Puis, jetant un bref regard à la pièce aux murs de béton, elle prit son sac à l'épaule et quitta le petit logement. Rapidement, elle retourna à l'ascenseur par lequel elle était venue pour voir Jackson arriver par l'un des couloirs principaux.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'Anna voyait dans la posture de l'archéologue les années d'expérience sur le terrain qui lui manquaient et ne faisaient que souligner les différences entre elle et lui.  
>- Autant que possible, docteur, fit-elle en entrant à sa suite dans la cabine exigüe.<br>- Parfait. Normalement, Sam nous a préparé une salle de briefing, et vous allez leur expliquer la situation.  
>- Moi ? s'étonna Anna.<br>- Oui, oui. Vous êtes la spécialiste pour cette mission. Dites-leur quelque chose sur des ruines Anciennes, tant que vous n'abordez aucun sujet vraiment important.  
>- D'accord… Et, pour l'autre aspect ?<br>- Je m'en occupe.  
>- Vous les connaissez ?<br>- Un peu… J'ai déjà travaillé avec le major Scott, leur chef, quand il était nouveau dans cette équipe. Pour le reste, je les connais autant que vous.  
>- Et, nous allons sur Hébrida, c'est ça ?<br>- Oui. Juste pour négocier le droit de passage et de prospection archéologique. J'ai encore quelques contacts là-bas, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. Oui, un conseil : faites-vous un réseau si vous devez les voir plus d'une fois ou deux. Tout leur système fonctionne autour de deux choses, l'argent et les retours d'ascenseur. Et même comme ça, quand on n'a que le premier, les seconds évitent beaucoup de délais et de frais inutiles.  
>- Merci du conseil… même si je ne pense pas aller souvent là-bas.<br>- Et on se limite tous à faire ce que nous avions prévu, hein ? plaisanta Jackson.  
>- Compris, admit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'essaierai de me faire des amis quand on sera là-bas.<br>- Déjà, ne vous faites pas d'ennemis, c'est le premier pas. Ensuite, quand ils vont voir que vous êtes avec au moins un VIP et que c'est vous la spécialiste pour une mission archéologique, je suis sûr qu'ils vont vous tenir à l'œil.  
>- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?<br>- Non. Mais, si vous jouez bien vos cartes, vous devriez pouvoir glaner quelques noms. Et c'est déjà bien pour une première visite.  
>- Si vous le dites, fit-elle, neutre, alors que la double porte s'ouvrait pour les laisser sortir.<p>

Suivant l'archéologue, elle passa devant plusieurs séries de portes, toutes fermées et, pour certaines, présentant des plaques indiquant les locataires des bureaux. L'étage était, absence de fenêtre comprise, identique en tous points à un immeuble de bureaux comme il pouvait en exister sur Terre, et seule la présence de militaires équipés d'armes humaines et extraterrestres lui rappelait ce qu'il en était réellement.

Elle s'arrêta, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, alors que Jackson faisait de même pour vérifier le numéro de la salle, puis le suivit lorsqu'il fit demi-tour en grommelant.

-Enfin… fit-il en arrivant devant la porte voulue. En espérant qu'ils ne nous attendent pas depuis trop longtemps.

Il entra à l'intérieur, et, aussitôt, la discussion qui semblait animer le groupe s'interrompit, les cinq personnes déjà à l'intérieur se levant. Anna entra à la suite de Jackson, et se figea brusquement en voyant le groupe.

_Oh non. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'est pas possible !_

- Anna, vous venez ? lui demanda l'archéologue en se retournant.

Elle se rendit compte que, depuis quelques secondes, elle était restée en travers de la porte, et se reprit aussitôt, rejoignant Jackson.

- Bonjour. Durant les prochains jours, nous allons travailler ensemble, commença celui-ci. Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, et voici le docteur Anna Stern.  
>- Docteur, acquiesça le chef de l'équipe. Autant faire les présentations tout de suite. Major Ethan Scott, reconnaissance tactique et infiltration.<br>- Capitaine Mikhail Pedrovich Nasimov, communication et renseignements, se présenta son voisin de droite, légèrement plus grand que son supérieur et offrant un visage amical aux deux civils.  
>- Capitaine Jörg Hansen, logistique et survie, fit un homme plus fluet que ses deux coéquipiers, fixé sur Anna, cherchant à la jauger du regard.<p>

Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, son attention occupée par quelque chose d'infiniment plus grave à ses yeux.

- Lieutenant Karima Choukri, véhicules et matériel xéno, dit à son tour une plus jeune femme.

-Sous-lieutenant Ruth Ravenwing, dit l'Ascendante, désormais dans la même tenue de camouflage que le reste de l'équipe SG et la chevelure revenue à une longueur militairement plausible et à une couleur blond clair davantage que blanche. Reconnaissance tactique.

Anna faisait tout son possible pour ne pas garder son regard vissé sur la personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette salle de briefing et qui semblait pourtant ne déranger personne par sa présence.

_Vous aviez tort, docteur Jackson. Je crois que j'en connais une, tout compte fait… Même si j'aurais préféré autre chose…_ pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle entendait Atlantis prononcer un mot incompréhensible dont elle reconnut néanmoins le sens au travers de l'intonation.

Une série de jurons apparemment très fleurie.

L'affichage tactique se remettait à jour en même temps qu'Atlantis finissait son annonce fatidique, et Shanti vit apparaitre le nouveau contact. Dans la zone théoriquement couverte par le vaisseau de Maltez, il n'avait pas été détecté avant la salve qui avait annihilé le reste de ses semblables.

_- Que… Comment…_ fit la jeune femme. _Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?_  
><em>- Je ne sais pas, lieutenant Bhosle. Pas encore, du moins,<em> répondit l'I.A. _Cela a probablement été à cause d'une série de facteurs, entre le brouillage des communications, vos réactions individuelles à la mesure d'urgence qui en a découlé et d'autres paramètres. Cependant, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous entretenir de ce sujet à l'heure actuelle._  
><em>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?<em> demanda-t-elle.  
><em>- On ne peut pas le laisser se tirer comme ça,<em> intervint son supérieur. _Sinon, Hagalaz va contre-attaquer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, lieutenant._  
><em>- En effet,<em> reprit Atlantis. _Et nous avons donc un problème sérieux._  
><em>- Est-ce qu'on peut tirer avant qu'il ne s'enfuie ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>- Non,<em> répondit Maltez. _Le temps que les systèmes refroidissent assez, il se sera tiré en hyper. Et, pas besoin de me demander, j'ai vu pour les drones. Ils sont trop lents pour l'abattre._  
><em>- Mais, s'ils ont juste besoin d'envoyer un rapport, c'est pas déjà trop tard ? Je veux dire, ils doivent sûrement être en contact permanent avec leur I.A., non ?<em>  
><em>- Plus maintenant,<em> dit Atlantis. _Du moins, pour le moment. Leur propre brouillage a été suffisamment affaibli pour que je reprenne un meilleur contrôle de vos vaisseaux, et je confirme l'analyse initiale du commandant Maltez. Actuellement, tous les systèmes de guerre électronique de l'escadre sont utilisés en vue de neutraliser les communications adverses. Cependant, il est clair, au vu du profil de détection que j'obtiens actuellement du vaisseau restant, que celui-ci s'apprête à utiliser son système de déplacement supraluminique dans un délai très bref. A partir de ce moment-là, il sera impossible de maintenir le secret sur mon implication. Avec les conséquences qui s'en suivront alors._

Shanti acquiesça mentalement, alors qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, en plus de la partie évidente des problèmes. Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qui manquait.

_- Tom, tu es là ?_ demanda-t-elle en appelant le pilote.  
><em>- Je suis désolée, lieutenant Bhosle, mais…<em> répondit Atlantis.  
><em>- Quoi ?<em> fit-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !_  
><em>- Rassurez-vous, son état n'est pas critique. Du moins, pas à long-terme.<em>  
><em>- Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Lui. Avez. Fait ?<em> rugit silencieusement la jeune femme.  
><em>- La même chose qu'à vous, lieutenant. Ce qui était nécessaire ! Alors, maintenant, vous allez vous calmer et m'écouter, parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que la situation ne nous échappe complètement.<em>  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Le lieutenant Campbell a apparemment moins bien toléré la superposition mnémonique que j'ai dû lui faire subir. Il s'en remettra, j'en suis certaine, mais il est actuellement dans un état partiellement comateux. En conséquence, j'ai transmis la consigne à son vaisseau de partir en hyperespace sur-le-champ et de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Il pourra bénéficier d'une assistance médicale plus complète aussitôt sorti de la zone de brouillage, et attendra votre retour.<em>

_- … D'accord…_ lâcha Shanti. _Mais vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de ça._  
><em>- Je serais plus qu'heureuse d'écouter vos récriminations, lieutenant Bhosle, étant donné que cela signifiera que nous aurons pu résoudre cette crise de façon acceptable.<em>  
><em>- Si vous voulez… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arrêter ce vaisseau ?<em>  
><em>- Je suis en train d'évaluer les possibilités en ce moment-même, lieutenant. Pour l'instant, rapprochez-vous de l'objectif. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, si jamais vous aviez à intervenir.<em>  
><em>- Très bien…<em>

Instantanément, la jeune femme transmit l'ordre au vaisseau, qui pivota nerveusement avant de se catapulter vers le dernier appareil adverse.

_- Combien est-ce qu'on a de temps ?_  
><em>- Approximativement huit secondes avant le saut ennemi. Nous avons largement le temps de remplir notre objectif.<em>  
><em>- Vous avez un plan, donc ?<em>  
><em>- Plusieurs, lieutenant. Mais aucun présentant un rapport gaincoût acceptable pour le moment._  
><em>- Est-ce qu'on peut gagner du temps ?<em> demanda Shanti.  
><em>- J'y travaille,<em> intervint son supérieur. _Je risque d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main assez vite._  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?<em>  
><em>- Être à portée de téléporteur dès que j'aurai démoli ce vaisseau.<em>  
><em>- Apparemment,<em> fit Atlantis, _votre commandant a décidé de passer outre l'ensemble des systèmes de sécurité présents dans son vaisseau. Une solution potentiellement fonctionnelle, même si relativement coûteuse en termes de matériel._  
><em>- Coûteuse comment ?<em>  
><em>- Vous allez devoir l'extraire rapidement de son croiseur lorsqu'il aura ouvert le feu, puisque, dans la mesure où il arrivait à tirer à nouveau dans un délai si court – ce qui n'est pas assuré pour le moment – son navire subirait une série de dysfonctionnements en cascade pouvant entrainer à court-terme un incident de haute criticité pour son générateur principal.<em>  
><em>- Son vaisseau va sauter parce qu'il aura surchargé les canons, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ?<em>  
><em>- Oui.<em>  
><em>- Et, ça devrait fonctionner ?<em>  
><em>- Je m'y attends, en effet, lieutenant. J'ai envoyé de nouvelles instructions de navigation à vos deux vaisseaux afin d'optimiser leur rapprochement et vous assurer les meilleures chances possibles pour l'extraction.<em>

Les différents affichages présentaient désormais les trois derniers appareils présents dans ce système isolés. Convergeant tous vers le même point, ils avaient à présent cessé presque toute activité à l'exception de l'ultime rôle qu'ils s'étaient fixés dans cette bataille. L'un des vaisseaux amorçait la série de fluctuations gravitationnelles qui annonçait son saut supraluminique, l'autre achevait de se mettre en position et recommençait à alimenter ses systèmes d'armes déjà poussés à bout par la salve précédente, tandis que le dernier, le sien, accélérait avec tout ce que ses propulseurs pouvaient lui offrir.

Les distances étaient, comme l'affichait sans pitié son vaisseau, trop importantes pour que la téléportation se fasse à coup sûr, sans danger, et il lui faudrait choisir, l'instant venu, entre attendre les quelques instants de plus, au risque de voir le vaisseau exploser avec son supérieur, ou tout tenter sur un coup de dés.

La jeune femme sentait le stress revenir brutalement, mais avec cette fois-ci une origine différente, alors que sa peur se focalisait sur le reste de son équipe, qui était toujours en danger alors que l'opération se terminait. Atlantis avait démontré qu'elle n'était pas capable de maintenir le contrôle qui l'avait caractérisée depuis leur rencontre, et, à présent, les plans tenaient davantage de l'improvisation que de la stratégie.

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Est-ce qu'un saut hyperspatial tactique pourrait aider ? Me rapprocher d'eux ?_  
><em>- Non,<em> répondit l'I.A. _Les inhibiteurs fonctionnent toujours, et risqueraient de causer d'importants dommages à votre vaisseau si vous tentiez de faire un saut aussi court. Et, surtout, votre point de sortie pourrait être calculé, et rien n'empêcherait le navire ennemi d'y envoyer un projectile hyperspatial avant que vous n'arriviez et puissiez réactiver vos propres inhibiteurs._  
><em>- Et… il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour aller plus vite ?<em>  
><em>- Non, lieutenant, à moins que vous n'envisagiez un système de propulsion supraluminique ne passant pas par l'hyperespace ou des fractures spatio-temporelles quelconques, ce qui, je tiens à vous le signaler, serait d'une profonde inanité, telle que même vos scientifiques ont pu s'en rendre compte.<em>  
><em>- D'accord… pas besoin d'être arrogante. Vous vous êtes fait avoir aussi bien que nous, pour ce coup-là.<em>  
><em>- Non, lieutenant. Je me serais fait "avoir", comme vous dites, si je ne vous avais pas mis à bord, en anticipant cette éventualité. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres propositions…<em>  
><em>- Si, justement, je viens de penser à quelque chose.<em>  
><em>- Fantastique. Expliquez-moi.<em>  
><em>- Est-ce que vous pouvez le mettre dans une capsule d'évacuation, ou bien stocker le flux de téléportation, et le mettre dans une sonde vers mon vaisseau, quelque chose comme ça ? Comme ça, on pourrait le sortir de là maintenant, et je pourrais le récupérer plus facilement.<em>  
><em>- La présence du commandant Maltez est indispensable jusqu'au tir, et je n'ai pas un accès suffisant à son vaisseau pour reconfigurer le téléporteur de façon à éviter sa dématérialisation, si besoin était.<em>  
><em>- Ca ira, lieutenant,<em> intervint celui-ci. _Je vais m'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Soyez juste là quand ça va chauffer, d'accord ?_  
><em>- Oui, monsieur.<em>  
><em>- Oh, et, Atlantis…<em> continua Maltez.  
><em>- Oui ?<em>  
><em>- Vous parliez de reconfigurer le téléporteur pour, en gros, me copier, quand Shanti proposait son idée de se servir d'un buffer de stockage. Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir qu'on fasse une copie de moi.<em>  
><em>- En le reconfigurant. Certains aspects matériels seraient à voir. Mais, effectivement, ce serait le résultat.<em>  
><em>- Alors, je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, c'est non. On est déjà assez dans la merde comme ça pour que vous nous cloniez à tout bout de champ, d'accord ?<em>  
><em>- Comme vous l'entendez, commandant. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, la question ne se pose pas dans la situation actuelle.<em>

L'officier eut envie de lever les yeux au plafond, mais se reprit, venant de recevoir par la dernière transmission une nouvelle série de codes de sécurité. Les utilisant dans les multiples interfaces s'étant affichées en réponse à ses consignes, il vit une nouvelle série d'obstacles s'évanouir et continua son travail frénétique.

L'I.A. le lui avait confirmé, le vaisseau qu'il occupait n'aurait quasiment aucune chance de survivre à ses manipulations. Mais, s'il s'y prenait suffisamment vite, il aurait l'occasion de tirer une seconde fois, avant que le ZPM et les générateurs magnéto-gravitiques secondaires ne rendent brusquement l'âme. Ce qui, dans le cas de ces derniers, ne posait pas le moindre problème, si tant est que l'on acceptait sans broncher de transformer en autant de ferraille des générateurs produisant infiniment plus d'énergie chaque seconde que sa civilisation n'y parvenait en un an.

En revanche, le générateur extrayant l'énergie de l'écume quantique, lui, était, dans certaines conditions très précises, quelque peu plus instable. Or, ces conditions étaient exactement ce vers quoi il se dirigeait volontairement. Plutôt que de passer à nouveau par les conduites d'énergie qui parcouraient le vaisseau, il allait réinjecter une partie de la puissance produite dans le module d'alimentation lui-même. Suivant les consignes de l'I.A., il oscillait entre l'émerveillement et la terreur, alors qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et des concepts qu'il manipulait.

Si ce n'est bien sûr que ses actions allaient lui offrir une place dans un club particulièrement restreint, dont les membres les plus connus se nommaient Samantha Carter et Rodney McKay. Une fois le vaisseau détruit par l'ultime salve de son propre navire, il ne resterait plus qu'à sa subordonnée la simple tâche de le téléporter à son bord avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que l'hyperpropulseur de son appareil pourrait les catapulter.

Le chef de l'équipe termina de rentrer un autre ordre, et n'eut plus qu'à attendre la prochaine phase du plan qu'il avait suggéré et qu'Atlantis avait détaillé pour lui. Lentement, la répartition de l'énergie à bord changeait, approchait du point critique que les sécurités étaient censées prévenir avant qu'il ne les désactive, et il avait quelques instants pour lui.

Aussitôt, ses pensées allèrent vers le pilote, qu'Atlantis avait fait évacuer en urgence de la bataille presque gagnée.

_Ironique… Au final, si Bhosle a craqué plus tôt, elle s'en sort mieux que lui maintenant, avec tout ce foutoir. N'empêche, cette I.A. va vraiment nous en faire baver jusqu'au bout… mais… est-ce qu'elle a tort ? Si un dixième de ce qu'elle nous a dit est vrai… est-ce que je peux vraiment la blâmer pour prendre ce genre de décision ? J'ai fait pareil, sinon pire, à l'époque, quand Ba'al allait lancer ses Kull… A croire que ça devait me retomber sur la figure à un moment ou un autre. Mais elle aurait du nous préparer à ça, pas nous lancer comme ça… Et encore, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle nous y a préparés. Si on n'avait pas eu ces foutus souvenirs, avant, j'aurais sûrement fini comme lui._

_Tiens le coup, Thomas. On a passé le pire. Enfin, je crois…_

Son vaisseau lui indiqua la fin de la reconfiguration des systèmes de bord, et l'officier commença, avec délicatesse, à rediriger l'énergie de façon à générer de façon manuelle un ultime dard d'énergie qui viendrait anéantir la dernière chance que l'information puisse fuir vers Hagalaz.

Il allait à présent devoir contrôler, à l'extrême limite des tolérances militaires de son générateur principal, l'acheminement des flux que celui-ci générait après avoir été lancé dans un cycle qui ne pourrait se terminer que d'une seule façon. Par la libération brutale de l'ensemble de l'énergie présente en son sein.

Le tout était de retarder cette inévitable fin assez longtemps pour remplir son objectif.

_Tom… Est-ce que tu es là ?_ fit Shanti, sans trop d'espoir, alors que son vaisseau fusait vers sa destination, s'approchant petit à petit de celui de son supérieur.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de l'absence de réponse, et professa quelques jurons silencieux destinés à l'I.A., qui était pour elle responsable de tous leurs maux. Depuis l'instant où elle avait posé le pied en-dehors du Jumper, sur cette planète inconnue, jusqu'à maintenant, et, à la croire, pour encore très longtemps, sa vie ne serait que le jouet d'une Entité aux plans inaccessibles.

Elle avait un peu plus de mal à en vouloir à Atlantis, si l'objectif final annoncé avant le début de la mission était bien celui visé, mais il lui suffisait de penser à Campbell pour se rappeler pourquoi elle éprouvait de la colère envers l'I.A.

Mais les sentiments étaient contradictoires, alors que la jeune femme se rendait compte, malgré les difficultés pour l'admettre, que l'intervention d'Atlantis avait eu au moins un effet positif le concernant.

Elle les avait rapprochés, alors qu'ils cherchaient l'un comme l'autre leurs repères dans la tempête qu'était cette mission colossale. Et, à travers Tsippora, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions que son inconscient avait gardées bloquées.

Des questions auxquelles elle allait devoir trouver des réponses, avec l'aide du pilote inconscient, et sans plus tarder, alors que cette mission soulignait parfaitement à ses yeux le danger auquel ils s'exposaient avec Atlantis. Un danger face auquel elle ignorait pouvoir échapper un jour.

Son attention se reporta un instant sur la carte tactique, où, d'une pensée, elle fit s'afficher les différentes sphères correspondant aux portées maximales et efficaces de son système de téléportation.

_Allez… plus vite…_ pensait-elle tandis que la sphère extérieure se rapprochait bien trop lentement de l'icône du dernier vaisseau allié.

Au centre de l'imposant croiseur, le corps inanimé du premier être vivant à l'avoir foulé depuis des millénaires trembla un bref instant, puis, brisant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors, se mit à gémir, en hyperventilation.

_- Lieutenant Campbell,_ l'interpella la voix dans son esprit.

Il ne répondit pas, ne réagissant qu'en se prenant la tête entre les mains avant de regarder autour de lui, de chercher désespérément une présence, quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour s'agripper.

_- Lieutenant !_ reprit Atlantis.

Paniquant, le pilote recula, toujours assis au sol, jusqu'à avoir le dos plaqué à l'une des cloisons formant le périmètre de la salle de commande. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il continua à respirer bruyamment, sans réfléchir, sans écouter la voix qui, à deux reprises, tenta de lui parler au travers cette fois-ci des haut-parleurs avant de renoncer pour le moment.

_Tiens bon, foutu tas de boulons…_

Les alarmes étaient devenues un désagrément périodique, s'interrompant tandis qu'il les annulait à chaque fois qu'elles apparaissaient pour lui signaler le danger inhérent à ses manœuvres.

_- Je sais, je vais faire sauter la moitié de ce système, si je continue ! C'est prévu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre ? Oui ! Je. Suis. Sûr. Que. Je. Veux. Faire. Ca !_

A une centaine de mètres de lui, au cœur de l'immense vaisseau, un nanotube de carbone se rompit, entrainant une infime modification de la résistance électrique et mécanique de l'un des radiateurs principaux, alors que l'un de ses éléments centraux venait de se scinder. Le changement, brusque mais infime, ne fut pas repéré immédiatement par les systèmes de surveillance, dont la priorité pour l'affectation des moyens internes avait été fortement réduite par l'humain dans le poste de commandement.

En quelques fractions de secondes, il fut trop tard pour réagir, et l'augmentation de la résistance, impliquant une hausse de la puissance absorbée par le reste des composants, fit grimper leur vitesse d'usure à un taux plus important qu'à l'instant d'avant. Lorsque la seconde série de pannes locales se produisit enfin, le radiateur avait commencé à perdre toute son utilité, et la chaleur commençait à s'accumuler dans le vaisseau, incapable d'être expulsée dans le subespace.

Le seul signe que Maltez put voir de cette catastrophe en puissance fut le changement du temps prévu avant la perte du vaisseau. Ce temps venait de passer en-dessous de celui nécessaire à un nouveau tir.

_- Merde._  
><em>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<em> lui demanda Shanti.  
><em>- Un instant, lieutenant. J'ai un problème. Atlantis, je veux vous parler en privé.<em>  
><em>- C'est bon, commandant,<em> lui répondit l'I.A.  
><em>- Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ?<em>  
><em>- En effet. Je suis… désolée, commandant. J'avais espéré qu'un incident de ce type ne se produirait pas.<em>  
><em>- Concrètement, Atlantis, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?<em>  
><em>- Oui…<em>  
><em>- Ouf…<em> soupira-t-il de soulagement.  
><em>- … mais, dans ce cas, votre vaisseau deviendrait entièrement incapable de tirer dans le temps imparti,<em> compléta la voix impersonnelle.  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Vous… comprenez les enjeux.<em>

_- Je… n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ?_ fit-il finalement. _Si le vaisseau saute avec moi, les autres, en face, ne pourront pas balancer leur message._  
><em>- En effet, commandant.<em>  
><em>- … Et bien… on dirait que, tout compte fait, je ne vais pas faire partie de votre petit plan.<em>  
><em>- Je ne sais pas si vous me croirez là-dessus, commandant, mais… je suis vraiment attristée de cette situation. Je n'ai connu votre espèce que depuis quelques semaines, et je suis forcée de reconnaitre que j'ai vu en vous certaines des qualités qui ont convaincu les Asgard de travailler avec vous et de mettre leur sort entre vos mains après leur dégénérescence génétique. Et c'est parce que je suis certaine que vous avez la possibilité d'affiner ces qualités que mon plan est ce qu'il est. Je… l'ai modifié en vous prenant en compte, vous et les autres humains avec qui je travaille actuellement. Cette situation… c'est un gâchis.<em>  
><em>- Sentimentale, maintenant ? Vous essayez de me conforter ?<em>  
><em>- Non, commandant, j'essaie de faire preuve d'honnêteté. Si nous ne pourrons plus coopérer longtemps, alors, autant que je vous donne ce qui m'est possible de vous offrir.<em>  
><em>- Je vois… Je ne suis pas le premier que vous…<em>  
><em>- En effet, commandant. Pas le premier, mais, j'espère, le dernier. C'est ce que j'ai à chaque fois espéré. Même si mon rôle est de planifier, de préparer, certaines choses sont inévitables, et j'ai eu de nombreux choix à faire. Des choix que je serai physiquement incapable d'oublier.<em>  
><em>- Syndrome du survivant, hein ?<em>  
><em>- En quelque sorte. A ceci près que, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, je me rends compte à quel point tout ceci est un gâchis. J'ai vu ce que les formes de vies ont comme potentialité, et, si je peux… rationaliser de très nombreuses choses, de par mon rôle et mes objectifs, cela m'est plus difficile pour ceux et celles que j'ai appris à connaitre.<em>  
><em>- Vous les protégerez ?<em>  
><em>- Autant que possible. Je ne vous promets rien, sinon de ne pas gaspiller inutilement ce qu'ils sont.<em>  
><em>- C'est sûrement naïf, vous connaissant, mais… je vous fais confiance.<em>  
><em>- Merci. Voulez-vous que je vous mette en communication avec le lieutenant Bhosle, avant que… ?<em> demanda Atlantis.  
><em>- Oui, mais, j'ai encore une chose à vous demander.<em>  
><em>- Bien sûr.<em>  
><em>- Nous avons tous abandonné la Terre. Et, si Shanti et Tom ont tous les deux laissé du monde derrière eux, j'ai des personnes qui comptaient sur moi. Je voulais repasser une fois que tout ça serait fini, au moins les rassurer, peut-être leur expliquer, mais là, ça va être un peu difficile…<em>  
><em>- Je comprends… Si cela peut vous conforter, je ferai le nécessaire.<em>  
><em>- Merci. Maintenant, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à cette gamine.<em>

_- Shanti ?_ fit la voix de l'officier.  
><em>- Commandant ! Tout va bien ?<em>  
><em>- Pas vraiment, non.<em>  
><em>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<em>  
><em>- Pour faire court, il y a eu un petit souci technique, et le ZPM va sauter légèrement plus tôt que prévu, et je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'autre vaisseau n'aura pas le temps de se barrer avant d'être pulvérisé par le gros boum.<em>  
><em>- … non. Vous devez vous…<em>  
><em>- Pas de faux espoirs. C'est ça, ou je crame quasiment tout et je laisse l'autre vaisseau se tirer.<em>  
><em>- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas…<em>  
><em>- Non. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle, Shanti. Et vous savez tout comme moi ce qui se passera si cet engin se barre de là. On n'a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix.<em>  
><em>- S'il vous plait, essayez de… je ne sais pas, maintenant, vous pouvez quitter le vaisseau. Faites-vous scanner par Atlantis, et éjectez les mémoires. Je les récupérerai !<em> fit Shanti, alors qu'elle sentait son corps commencer à réagir physiquement à ses émotions, contrastant par sa lenteur avec la vitesse de pensée que les améliorations d'Atlantis offraient et qui avaient transformé un combat de quelques minutes en un calvaire intemporel.  
><em>- Non.<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi !<em>  
><em>- J'ai des responsabilités envers mon équipe, lieutenant. Quand ce ZPM va sauter, c'est tout sur quelques milliards de kilomètres qui va griller. Vous savez très bien que vous n'aurez pas le temps d'arriver à portée avant que tout ne parte en fumée. Moi, en tout cas, je le sais. Et je ne vais pas vous laisser vous suicider comme ça.<em>  
><em>- Mais…<em>  
><em>- Non. Vous devez vous en tirer, lieutenant. Maintenant, on compte tous sur vous. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça. C'est vous qui menez la danse, plus moi.<em>  
><em>- Mais… mais, et le lieut…<em>  
><em>- Thomas est un bon officier,<em> l'interrompit Maltez, _mais il n'a pas ce que vous avez. Vous êtes capable de tenir le coup face à tout ce qu'Atlantis nous balance. Je le sais, et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il aura besoin de vous, quand vous serez rentrée. Sans vous, il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes, alors ne le laissez pas tomber. Considérez ça comme mon dernier ordre, lieutenant. Sauvez vous, et bottez tous les culs qu'il faudra pour arranger ce merdier._  
><em>- … Je ne… je ne pourrai pas. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit ? Je n'ai aucune… expérience. Sans vous pour nous diriger…<em>  
><em>- Ha ! Parce que je vous dirige, tous les deux ? Ca fait longtemps qu'Atlantis m'a remplacé, lieutenant. Et l'expérience, vous vous la faites.<em>  
><em>- Il y a forcément une autre solution !<em>  
><em>- S'il y en a une, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, mon vaisseau non plus, et Atlantis non plus. Et puis, honnêtement, il y a pire, comme façon d'y passer, non ?<em>  
><em>- Comment… comment est-ce que vous pouvez accepter ça ?<em> demanda la jeune femme.  
><em>- Je ne sais pas, lieutenant. Peut-être parce que tout ce plan ne me plait pas trop. Nécessaire, oui, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il implique. Je suis désolé de vous laisser toutes ces responsabilités, mais je peux au moins me dire honnêtement que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis… ah, je suis pas très doué pour tout ça ! Ecoutez, Shanti. Dites à Thomas qu'il a fait un foutu bon boulot. Il s'en est mieux sorti que beaucoup de monde que je connais. Si un jour, vous pouvez revenir au SGC, essayez de trouver le colonel Enoch Murkins. Enfin, s'il est toujours colonel à ce moment-là. Il me chapeautait quand je suis arrivé dans le Programme, et il pourra vous dire dans quel état j'étais après nos premières missions. Un vrai foutoir, et il m'a aidé à tenir le coup. Dites-lui juste… de ne pas oublier son GDO la prochaine fois. Il comprendra.<em>  
><em>- Monsieur…<em>  
><em>- S'il vous plait, Shanti, vous n'allez pas me sortir le coup de "Ca a été un honneur", hein ? J'aimerais éviter les clichés, autant que possible. Maintenant, faites-moi plaisir, et tirez-vous de là avant d'y passer à votre tour. Il y a un pilote là-bas qui a besoin d'un coup de main pour remonter la pente, et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le lui donner. Alors allez-y, et bottez le cul de cette Hagalaz jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne avec qui on est dans cette guerre.<em>  
><em>- … A… à vos ordres, monsieur. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quoi que soit pour… ?<em>  
><em>- Atlantis fait ce qu'elle peut de son côté, ce qui est la moindre des corrections de sa part. Vous, faites ce boulot correctement, et tenez bon. C'est le maximum que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Atlantis ?<em>  
><em>- Oui, commandant ?<em> fit l'I.A., entrant dans l'échange.  
><em>- Veuillez activer l'hyper de son vaisseau et la mettre à l'abri.<em>  
><em>- A vos ordres, commandant.<em>

L'officier regarda, d'un air détaché, la fenêtre hyperspatiale se former, avant de désactiver l'écran de visualisation.

_Bon, bon, bon…_  
><em>- Atlantis ?<em>  
><em>- Oui ?<em>  
><em>- Est-ce que vous sauriez falsifier mon écriture sur un document papier ?<em>  
><em>- Sans le moindre souci, commandant. Je puis accéder à certaines archives, et avec assez d'échantillons de votre graphie…<em>  
><em>- Parfait. Alors, je commence… Monica, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu te dire à mon sujet, mais, malheureusement, une chose est vraie dans tout ça…<em>  
><em>- Commandant ?<em>  
><em>- Oui, quoi ?<em> demanda Maltez, crispé à l'interruption.  
><em>- Il y a une possibilité supplémentaire, du moins pour votre famille.<em>  
><em>- Laquelle ?<em>  
><em>- Vous avez été téléporté à de nombreuses reprises, et j'ai, en stockage certaines mémoires, que je pourrais utiliser.<em>  
><em>- Encore cette histoire de me copier ?<em>  
><em>- Mes verrous éthiques sont relativement minces, comme vous aurez pu le constater, mais cela a été spécifiquement entré par mes concepteurs. A moins de dérogation particulière, de la part d'une Assemblée Plénière, je suis dans l'interdiction absolue de recourir à une telle méthode pour remplacer des pertes.<em>  
><em>- Bon, et bien c'est réglé.<em>  
><em>- Laissez-moi finir. En revanche, ce que je puis faire, en interprétant de façon très libérale la situation, est de renvoyer une copie de qui vous êtes, en ayant effacé l'ensemble des souvenirs relatifs à notre situation, à ce qui s'est passé au moins depuis le contact avec le <em>Bellérophon_, auprès de vos proches. Cette copie ne saura jamais son statut, et permettrait à votre famille d'éviter cette perte et ce deuil que j'ai causé par mes actions. Bien sûr, étant donné les larges implications éthiques d'une telle décision, le choix vous revient entièrement, et je n'agirai pas sans votre consentement explicite._  
><em>- Si je réapparais sur Terre, ils ne vont pas se poser des questions, dans le Programme ?<em>  
><em>- Ces problèmes sont entièrement solvables avec les moyens dont je dispose. La décision est votre, je prendrai, si nécessaire, en charge les conséquences.<em>  
><em>- D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. Laissez-moi juste terminer ce que j'ai commencé, au cas où…<em>  
><em>- Bien sûr.<em>  
><em>- Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui… Monica, je ne sais pas ce…<em> 

FIN DU TOME II


End file.
